


Bleeding Heart

by redchocopanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Krypton, Pining, Profanity, Slow Burn, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 177,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchocopanda/pseuds/redchocopanda
Summary: The rarest flower in all universe grows far away in a place hidden deep in the darkest shadows, frozen in time and out of reach from callous hands that sought it out for selfish desires.  Even death has cloaked it under its cape in order to keep it safe.  That is until it presents itself willingly in the hands of Kara Zor-El, Princess of the kingdom of Argo.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 311
Kudos: 435





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  
It starts with spring, breathing life and fresh beginnings. Colorful and exquisite buds slowly presenting itself above the remnants of the melancholic past. Another new chapter with the hope that it begins beautifully. The months pass by as the sun shines brighter and summer grandiosely graces its way, bringing in the warm downpours that slide down precious petals in order to aid in its growth. Summer, where life blooms in its fullest. Like a smile widening genuinely for the first time. 

Then as the bright summer days slowly fade away, in its place comes the gentle touch of autumn. Passing by as if preparing for the inevitable sorrow of separation. That reluctant goodbye filled with sad smiles and regretful tears. Until finally, the air grows colder, the wind blowing in the first signs of winter. Leaves desperately clinging unto the branches while the last petals start to wither away. The land is blanketed in white and the gloomy nights grow longer without a trace of warmth. The icy cold wraps around everywhere harshly, gradually demanding life until finally there’s nothing left to take. Everything with life dies. A typical end with each and every flower that had been born during the refreshing spring, blossomed prettily during the lively summer and has swayed delicately during the dreamy autumn.

Which is why a white, lonely Plumeria flower bud in the center of a seemingly frigid and dark solarium continuously flowing with life is an amazing sight to behold. The empty room looks desolated with a gaping hole up above due to a broken glass that was unable to withstand the harsh elements. Snow has gathered around the pedestal where the lone flower bud, cradled by an ornate black stone pot, rests. Its leaves still intact, the color as bright as the rich green at the peak of spring and as vibrant as the kind rays of summer. The contrast is striking yet alluring.

A little glowing star in the middle of the lifeless darkness. 

Yet sadly, as the months pass and the seasons change the lonely little white bud remains just that. Its leaves have fallen and the branches had gone dry yet the flower bud stays, unable to fully bloom nor pass on in order to renew itself. Unchanging and seemingly frozen in time. 

Stories say it first bloomed in the middle of one of the coldest winters and was once among a cluster of the prettiest flowers, the brightest stars that outshines all others and shares its warmth at a time where it was needed the most, for those who needed it the most. Fragrant flowers that could fill up a wide garden if it wanted to. 

Only that, for some reason, they all just tragically died in unforgiving hands leaving that one last bud trapped in between life and death. Sadly forgotten as the world continues to turn.

Whilst the lonely Plumeria remains hidden from the sun and slowly being swallowed in the darkness, vivid yellow Sunflowers continue to dazzle under the warm rays of the sun. Blooming in all its glory year after year and receiving all the care in the world. Sunflowers that grow endlessly at the Queen’s royal garden. They’ve always been her Majesty’s favorite. So much that she wished for a daughter that would be as lovely as the ever bright and adoring sunflower. A wish that was granted as she indeed gave birth to a beautiful daughter whose eyes are shining with happiness and lips constantly with that sunny smile. 

She named her Kara. A name as pretty as the girl that could light up a room wherever she goes. With hair as golden as the blooming sunflowers, a voice as sweet as the summer morning and a heart that has endless kindness to give, the princess was beloved by all. The people’s favorite and sole happiness of both the King and Queen, Kara Zor-El’s ascent to the throne is one that is much anticipated. 

Now if it only it was that easy. 

Expectations for the future heir of Argo, one of the six kingdoms of Krypton, are high. The biggest requirement is a marriage that would not only be compatible for the future Queen but also be of benefit to the kingdom. Whoever must rule next to her must be as well-loved, intelligent and influential as she is with a social status that is high enough to deserve a Queen. 

There’s so much more to consider but the truth is, there is only one thing the princess wants and that is to have someone to love with all her heart. Someone whom she’d happily want to spend each season with for the rest of her life. Someone whom she would look at with such ardent love as the devoted sunflower gazes up at the sun god. 

She just needed to find that person when the time comes. 

This world may be cynical and cruel but it is also a world where hope exist. How hard could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, loves.  
> Consider this as my Christmas gift to Archive of our Own readers.
> 
> This is also my first time writing for the Supercorp fandom. I've been in love with Katie Mcgrath ever since Dracula and so it's only natural I write stories about her. I hope some of you cuties out there will like it.
> 
> Forgive me if there are errors. I'll blame it all on the alcohol due to the Christmas festivities.
> 
> Chapters will be released once a week. Have a nice day!


	2. Sunflower

**Chapter 1**

**Sunflower**

Kara Zor-El is about to die. A fate that she had not expected to come so soon. After all that has been said and done the princess, now old enough to travel with her own escorts, is now faced with a precarious situation, one that the goddess of death herself placed upon her. Her certain doom. 

The sound of fire bombs being hurled their way finally snaps Kara to life after a moment of complete shock. The noise loud enough to wake up anyone in such a peaceful evening. Her royal security on the other hand was, thankfully, more experienced in surprise attacks as they quickly took action, bodies shielding her as she is forcibly held down protectively from where she sat in her vehicle. With her hands covering both sides of her head and her upper body crouched down low bracing for impact, she can only make out the blurry motion going around her. At this point, she has only her hearing to rely on. 

A guttural scream audible above it all is heard, “Ambush! Take cover!” before another explosion shakes the ground, this time bringing her vehicle crashing down to one side. Kara almost blacks out for a moment as the world turns all of a sudden, literally. When she comes to, all she can hear is the clash of laser beams and body armor buzzing around the area.

“Kara!” A voice finally jolts her senses back into focus as she looks up at her most trusted knight.

“Alex,” she wearily says, finding Alex’s worried eyes in the dimness. The very eyes whom she had relied on ever since she was a child. They grew up closely together in the castle and if there was one person she can entrust her life with it has only got to be Alexandra Danvers. The only reason why she is only able to travel in ease and with a huge sense of security.

“We have to get out of here quick!” another voice pipes up as Kara hears shuffling and a laser gun being whirred to life.

“Maggie, you go top bunk. I’ll take bottom!” Alex yells out authoritatively and through the light beam from the laser, Kara can see the cheeky smile Margaret Sawyer throws Alex’s way. 

“Oh Danvers, being on top is my expertise,” Maggie mumbles before reaching up to throw one of the vehicle’s doors open. Climbing up, one of Kara’s best tactical soldiers skillfully blasts powerful beams with excellent precision. 

“Don’t get too cocky Sawyer, we all know who’s really in charge,” Alex quips back before tracing what was once the roof of the vehicle with a fire blade. Hot as volcanic lava and handy when trying to drill holes in any surface. 

“Rao, I’m going to die faster in here,” Kara sighs in disbelief. Maggie chuckles at the comment as Alex quickly dismisses the idea.

“You aren’t dying tonight, Princess. Not on my watch. You’re going to have to endure more of this banter for at least another century.” Alex says before adding a softer, “Or at least until back-up arrives,” as she presses the emergency button that will eventually send the signal to Argo’s Security and Intelligence department. 

Kara jokingly groans just as Maggie yells from above. “Danvers, you better stop slacking now ‘cause another fire bomb is about to send us straight to the temple of Rao!”

“Patience, Sawyer,” Alex distractedly mumbles before kicking open the roof of the vehicle, a huge feat considering how especially tough the material used to build royal vehicles in Argo is. 

Banging the surface above to signal for Maggie, Alex gets Kara up to her feet and out into the chaos outside where some of Argo’s soldiers are still exchanging fire with their enemies. Seconds later, Maggie descends from above, feet so light that no sound can be heard. 

“Incoming!” one of their soldier’s shouts as they flee towards the off beaten path going to the forest. Seconds later another explosion shakes the earth and Kara is thrown down the ground. 

There’s a ringing in her ear from the sound of the blast and as she groggily looks back, all she sees is the huge ball of red fire shooting to the sky, her vehicle already in pieces and most of her security now reduced to ashes. The sight angers and crushes her heart at the same time. The urge to do something, anything to avenge her people is strong yet her body doesn’t seem to cooperate. 

Clawing through the dirt, she struggles to get up, feeling dizzy with every movement she makes. The white of her royal suit down to her pants now sporting a brown shade from the soft soil yet it doesn’t diminish the sparkle from the golden crest of the royal house of El emblazoned in her suit jacket. The sun flower clipped on to her chest pocket is now missing a couple of petals and strands of her once perfectly combed blonde hair now falling from her face from where it was tied at the back of her head. But none of that is important anymore. 

A strong pair of arms grab on to her and she’s ready to throw a punch only to come face to face with James Olsen. Another one of her most remarkable soldiers.

“Your Highness,” she hears him say yet it sounds so far away. She doesn’t exactly make out what he says next only that they are on the move once more as he drags her along. Alex appears next to her while Maggie follows behind, turning to fire at their assailants who seem to now be on their heels. 

By the time they run into the thicker bushes, Kara finally gets her hearing back. Her chest now filled with a new sense of determination. She turns to Alex and reaches out her hand.

“Gun!” she orders as they jump through obstacles and weave in between trees for cover. 

Alex looks back at her before throwing one her way. It feels like one of those ball games they used to play back in Argo’s annual sports fest where they pass the ball back and forth until they eliminate their opponents scattered in the arena by bruising body hits. And just like then, Kara easily catches the gun in mid-air. She aims just as she has been taught countless times by her personal tactical teacher. Royalties are in fact, trained since young in the art of combat and battle strategies. After all, she will soon be the official chief of command of Argo’s royal army.

She shoots once, twice and by the third time, she silently thanks the gods as it finally lands on to one of their assailants. She doesn’t have time to rest though as their attackers seem to increase in volume. Nevertheless, she internally rolls her eyes at the competition Alex and Maggie are currently indulging in. 

“We can’t hold them off forever!” James yells and Kara agrees. Whoever sent them must really want her dead. With her father already hinting on passing the crown to her, her growing influence in the war against slave trade and the growing political and diplomatic gatherings Kara is required to attend, this is most definitely coming from someone who is opposed to her future coronation. A jealous relative perhaps? A power hungry official? Slave masters of the black space market? Or the opposition party? The rebels from the south? The possible suspects are endless.

“What’s taking back-up so long?” She yells over to Alex who curses at the wind. 

“I’m not getting through to Winn either!” she replies amidst firing laser blasts.   
  
“Let’s go!” Kara orders as they start to retreat further into the deeper part forest. 

Maggie wins by just a point while Alex, of course, claims it’s because she let her.

Kara is just thankful for her Kryptonian ability to scan the surroundings in spite of the dark or else running into the unknown would surely mean getting hurt or falling face first unto the ground—ironically, this would also mean that her Kryptonian, as she deduced, assailants could also track them easily. 

James hacks away through the bushes and vines in front of her while they hope for a way out to safety. Honestly, at this point, Kara isn’t exactly sure where they are or where they are heading. Vaguely, she remembers the various maps she used to study all afternoon at their massive family library and wishes she paid attention more rather than secretly doze off in the middle of her lesson.

Wracking her brain for answers, she remembers passing through the smaller towns after her departure from Kryptonopolis. Following the ambush, she knows they are now headed north, away from the main roads. Which means that they could possibly be somewhere outside Argo’s border and into Lurvan’s northern uninhabited lands. At least she knows to expect rough terrain, thick forests and rocky valleys. 

Not much is known regarding the northern part of Lurvan except that it is teeming with poisonous plants and dangerous creatures. There had been scientific expeditions made but due to past incidents, particularly of missing scientific researchers, they never tend to go further. Rebels were rumored to hide within the forests but with the harsh weather and other risk factors, this rumor just seems to be just that, a rumor. How anyone could live in such conditions is beyond her. 

Funny how one of the most dangerous places in Krypton is the one place Kara is desperately running to for safety. But there’s no time to sarcastically laugh or think about it because surviving is their top priority and Kara has it in mind to never lose any of the people she has left. Especially if these very people are whom she considers very close friends of hers. Having been an only child born out of royalty, a status that is too high for anyone else to reach and therefore such a lonely spot to be, her family has extended to those who serve her. 

Her lungs are beginning to burn now. Something that hasn’t happened before. Kryptonians are known for their strong stamina and endurance. Kara has certainly ran far more longer distances than this and not even break a sweat. 

It’s the air. Cold and definitely thin. As if they have flown up to the peak of Mount Trolius named after the ancient Lord of the air with the strongest of winds raging up at said mountain. 

Ancient gods. A huge part of Kryptonian history and still most revered in all of Krypton. Their statues and paintings adorn every royal castle in all six kingdoms most especially the planet’s capital, Kryptonopolis, where gigantic statues of said ancient gods are sculpted as pillars of the royal palace’s home. Kara had used to stare up at them in wonder whenever she visited her cousin Kal El, now soon-to-be king of Kryptonopolis with his coronation scheduled in a week. 

One particular statue had never ceased to strike fear upon the young Kara and it was none other than the infamous first god of Krypton, Cythonna whose statue stands today as a reminder of the existence of darkness, the ultimate ending to souls lost to the treacherous path of the underworld and the promise that evil shall never prevail as long as the light of Rao shines upon Krypton. 

That’s when it hits her. Just how perilous this path it is they are taking and where exactly they are headed. Kara may have slacked a bit with some of her lessons regarding politics, history and geography but she definitely had been wide awake as she stared at the highly fascinating ancient maps in interest. The old world as it was called in the books. 

The forest of Cythonna. That’s what the old Kryptonians have named. Stories passed through generations about the forest of the dead where Cythonna’s children, terrifying monsters of the dark, were born and bred. Childhood stories that have certainly caused nightmares for Kara as a child. Told for fun on those winter nights when children who are supposed to be asleep stay up huddled around a lamp. 

Said children have grown up and are now running for survival at the very place that has been subject to so many nights of shrieking in fright before getting caught and reprimanded for staying up so late at night. Ironic indeed. 

Chest heaving and skin prickling from the sudden cold wind, Kara finally realizes that it is snow hitting her face, a phenomenon that shouldn’t even be happening in the middle of the summer season. Exhaling, wisps of warm air flows from in between her lips and worryingly re-thinking this escape route they are taking, Kara hears a distant clicking.

Looking back, her long hair now freely blowing from the harsh winter wind, she turns to find something amiss. Their pursuers seemed to have long stopped following them. Apparently, choosing to be smart rather than desperate. 

Kara should have known that this wasn’t the case. Having had to painfully sit through lesson after lesson of the tactics of war, defenses and sudden attacks, Kara’s heart drops as she recognizes the signs. 

_Distance must be carefully measured to ensure your safety and land a successful hit. For the most deadliest explosive, the ‘Viper’, the proper distance would be about—_

“Scatter!” 

Kara might as well have lost her voice screaming the command. The worst thing about it is, even if she does… it might as well all be for nothing. Because when she starts seeing flashes of her life in the slowest seconds before the end looms behind, it doesn’t matter how loud she screamed or how fast she goes. 

When it’s time, it’s time. 

That’s death for you. No one is exempted. No one is special. No one. And when it knocks? There are no locks to keep it out. There’s no bargaining or waiting time. Even if you happen to be born with a crown already wrapped around your head. 

It takes one blink before the impact hits. She finds Alex’s eyes. Hears her name being called. A hand outstretched out to her. She reaches out, apology and regret at the tip of her tongue. Words that she wouldn’t have a chance to utter out loud. 

In the end, she holds on to nothing but air as the blast sends her flying far away to a cliff where she precariously hangs for dear life. Stubbornly refusing to accept her fate. But when the dead branches holding her breaks, she plummets away to her doom. Away from everything and everyone she knows and loves.

A tragic end. 

* * *

**8 hours earlier**   
**Kryptonopolis**

“Ugh, somebody just kill me already,” Kara huffs as her shoulders finally sag, relief spreading through her tense muscles after having to keep up appearances all morning. 

Invited for brunch by one of Kryptonopolis’ wealthiest businessman, Kara knew she’s not just there for pleasure. Social gatherings that bring together politics and business are usually an extension of work. 

“Oh c’mon Voll-Ru’s daughter couldn’t be that bad,” Alex says with a teasing smile as Maggie makes a face from behind having suddenly been reminded of the businessman’s only daughter. Another spoiled socialite who seems to have been perfecting beauty pageant smiles since she was a child.

Kara just groans at the memory she is reminded of and mentally pulls up her list on why she personally despises social invitations from Krypton’s wealthiest. Attendance is not necessarily a requirement but if you were to strengthen connections and build a positive influential status, social gatherings among Krypton’s powerful families cannot simply be ignored. 

Being bound to be the Queen of Argo has parents’ offering their finest sons and daughters to her. Back then, it came in the form of little jokes here and there but as she grew of age, steps away from claiming throne, they’ve all been shameless about it. For once she just wants to eat and chat about issues that matter without having to worry about Kryptonians competitively vying for her attention as if she was a much coveted prize at a sports tournament. Besides, if she wanted a body to share warmth with she’d rather go out in disguise to Argo’s local bar where nobody flirts with her for being next in line to the throne—who’d even believe that Argo’s beloved Princess would sneak out in middle of the night to go to Bellissimo for a couple of bottles of Blue Ice. No ulterior motives or plastic smiles. Instead, she can go enjoy a drink like any ordinary Kryptonian, be filled with interesting conversations and spend a pleasurable night without any strings attached.

To emphasize on ulterior motives, a knock sounds at the door. It’s James and he looks apologetic as he brings in massive and colorful bouquets. They are too many that he has to use his anti-gravity bracelets to carry them all. They spill in slowly, floating towards the huge center table in Kara’s room. In any given day, she’d love the sight of fresh flowers bringing a touch of beauty to her usually lonely room. More so when said flowers come from the kind people of Krypton who only wish to bring a smile to their Princess. However, these flowers are certainly those that have come from extravagant gardens, priced at such a high value if bought at those classy florist botiques. 

Kara, after years of experience, finds that big flowers wrapped in expensive gold vases are ones that lack sincerity and is rather used just to impress her—it doesn’t. Whereas, the smaller hand-picked blooms that are offered unto her as she passes by the streets of Argo are ones that she genuinely finds more appealing. Sometimes, it’s not really about the worth of an object but the meaning and care behind it is what matters most.

 _‘It’s about who it’s from and why it’s given’_ , Alex used to say and Kara can’t agree more as she prepared to give her mother a painting she herself created for the Queen’s birthday. 

“Look, it’s spring again,” Maggie comments dryly before carefully examining the flowers. A security protocol for every gift given to a royalty. James does an initial check, scanner and all, right before Maggie re-examines it for poison. Same goes to letters. Food takes longer as it needs to be tested and tasted first before it reaches a royalty’s lips.

Just another normal day in Kara Zor-El’s life. 

“You don’t want to read this,” Maggie mumbles as she cringes at the letter that came with the flowers. “I don’t think this is how romance works.” 

Alex snorts at the comment as she security checks the balcony, Kara’s favorite spot. “Well, how exactly does it work?” she asks in jest as Kara ignores the flowers and proceeds to perch up on the lush sofa out in the balcony, soaking in the sun’s afternoon rays with her eyes closed as she leans back.

“Don’t ask me, but I’m pretty sure that you can’t woo a lady to bed if you are going to write something describing her ‘ample bosom’ on the ‘first night you ever laid eyes on her’.”

This time, it’s Alex who makes a face. “Why do beings like that exist again?” she asks, looking at James who is still bringing in flowers and placing them below the table since they just won’t fit on top anymore.

“Ask the goddess Cythonna?” he shrugs, his answer making Maggie chuckle.

“You know what, that’s actually… valid. Good one, Olsen.”

“Thank you, Sawyer,” James smiles, finally placing in the last bouquet before awaiting Kara’s further instructions. 

Sighing heavily, she opens her eyes once more and sits up, her gaze landing on the flowers back inside her room. “Do I have anything scheduled before we leave?” she absentmindedly asks, eyes still stuck on the fully blooming red and pink flowers at the middle. 

“No. Your afternoon is free,” Alex informs her.

“Good,” she mumbles, deep in thought before she finally looks up at the head of her security. “Because I want to play at the orphanage.”

Alex gives her a knowing smile in reply.   
  
It’s not new, Kara’s fondness for abandoned children. She has always secretly made donations and had financially funded Argo’s orphanages. Even visiting orphanages in neighboring kingdoms Vathlo and Xan whenever she takes diplomatic trips. Some may find this interesting as she was born with love from her parents, both of whom are still very much alive. Yet it seems that those children hold such a special place in her heart with all the efforts she has been doing. A service that isn’t for display or done only once but regularly. 

Kara would simply give a diplomatic answer but the truth remains the same in her heart. A connection that runs deep if one where to look closer.

 _My siblings are all orphans._

Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, Nia and most of those serving close to her are all abandoned children whom where then chosen from orphanages to be trained to serve the royal family. A tradition that has started for strategic reasons since a child’s loyalty grows stronger for those who care for them. Yet what may have started as a strategic move has evolved to a companionship as unbreakable as family. Children whom Kara has grown up with within the high castle walls. Souls dear to her heart.

As soon as she peeks in one of the orphanage’s classrooms, children excitedly squeal in delight and race outside to hug her. James already has a child sitting on top his shoulders, Maggie has her arms full with the smaller ones while Alex is doing a wave of high-fives. 

“Your Highness,” Dosha, one of the orphanage caretakers and teachers greets her as she walks out the classroom to take a respectful bow before she looks up at her in amazement. The same look of adoration she is always given by the ordinary citizens. Thankfully, there’s no fainting today unlike the very first time she dropped by. 

Kara’s lips stretch into a wide smile as she scratches her head, children still clinging around her waist. “Sorry for coming in unannounced, again. I arrived here yesterday and I just can’t pass the chance to say hi,” she breathes out a laugh before cheekily adding. 

“I brought more books, toys and well… lots of flowers,” 

It only takes a few hours in Kryptonopolis’ Purple Hope Orphanage for Kara to feel recharged with her heart full of innocent little stories and tight hugs. Sadly, three hours is all she can spend in such a wonderful place. Real life is calling her back and therefore, she must carry the weight of the crown once more. 

Tearing her eyes off the beautiful moons that appear at dawn, she finally sits up from where she laid down, a picnic blanket underneath her as the sound of running feet fill the orphanage’s backyard. She looks around to see Alex beating Maggie in a game with the children. James would never take a side so he seems to have settled under a tree, drinking sweet Flume with the older kids as he answers questions about weapons and military life.

“Princess Kara, look! Look!” little hands holding papers with colorful drawings of flowers and cute mundane things are held up her face as she grins, face lighting up in enthusiasm as she sputters genuine praises. They learn fast and she doesn’t doubt that their little art would evolve to be even more breath-taking than hers in a couple of years.

In the midst of the flurry of excited faces, Kara finds Alex’s eyes, a look reminding her that their time here has to unfortunately come to an end. Guilt rushes through her knowing that those happy smiles are about to fade the second she tells them she has to go. Orphanages don’t really get enough regular visitors that they can always look forward to. Most of the time, it’s all different groups or organizations visiting as a part of some charity project. Faces that shall only come to pass by once and never again. Given the chance, Kara would turn her home into one big orphanage but that’s impossible. 

Saying goodbyes will always be her weakness. She hates it actually. Parting with children? The worst. 

On her way out, she feels a light tug on her red and blue scarf. Glancing down, she finds a little girl handing her a single sunflower from the garden she had built for the orphanage two years ago. 

Kneeling down she takes it delicately before receiving the sweetest kiss on the cheek. A reminder that she wears a crown not for her benefit but because in her shoulders lies the heavy responsibility of protecting all life and paving a better future for these little ones that look up to her. She is the people’s hope. The symbol of strength. She can’t be that if she is filled with all these waves of self-doubt and moments of weakness.

These thoughts fill her head as they prepare to head back to Argo. She thinks about it as servants help her dress up, her family symbol proudly etched on her clothing, smartly designed—cut in half whilst unbuttoned, both halves placed on front of the left and right side of her white suit—that once buttoned, the royal house of El’s golden crest becomes whole. 

A knock finally interrupts her thoughts as Kara looks up the mirror. In an instant her face brightens at the sight of her cousin.

“Kal!” she exclaims as the servants promptly disperse to the side, bowing deeply for the future King of Kryptonopolis. Kal El dismisses them just before Kara gives him a tight hug.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend time. Things have been pretty hectic with my coronation fast approaching,” her cousin apologetically says, face filled with regret as he glances at her luggage packed and ready to be transported back to Argo.

“Your coronation next week which I am going to attend with my parents,” Kara quickly adds. “You’ll be seeing my funny face next week so by then I am pretty sure to score a special appointment with the King of Kryptonopolis,” she winks conspiratorially and Kal shakes his head fondly before reaching out to ruffle her hair.

“Perhaps I really should schedule an appointment with this funny face so I can reprimand her about stealing Kryptonian hearts wherever she goes. It’s becoming a problem now.”

Whining in protest, Kara swats his hands away. “I’m expecting that appointment—and it’s not my fault that I am blessed with incredibly attractive genes! Sure, imprison me for such crime! Oh such horrible fate I have!” she dramatically tells him as they walk side by side, Kal’s arm hooked around her neck as he always does when they were children.

“You will be imprisoned if I catch you sneakily eating all the Potstickers at night again,” he teases and Kara is ready with her defense and a barrage of counter complaints. 

It’s a usual sight in the palace walls. Kal was more like a brother to Kara than a distant cousin. And maybe it’s because somehow they share the same path, it makes him the one person who she can relate to the most. She knows him well and knows exactly about the new chapter he is about to face in his life. The worries, the doubts and even the fears. Kara knows. Soon it will be her turn.

“Kal?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ll be a great king. Don’t let anyone make you think otherwise,”

His grip around her tightens a bit and for Kara that’s enough. There’s just some words that are better expressed in silence. 

“Also, can you always put Potstickers on the menu during Krypton’s political meetings?”

“I knew it,” he says before fondly ruffling her hair into a giant mess that Kara has to quickly call for her stylist yet again.

By the time she is back to looking like a befitting member of the royal family of Argo, her uncle Jor El and aunt Lara, King and Queen of Kryptonopolis, are already out to bid her a safe trip. 

“With talks about the revision and maybe even the possible retraction of intergalactic slave treaties, your efforts are finally being recognized, Kara,” her uncle, the King, tells her as they walk together.

“I know but,” Kara sighs heavily, “we still have such a long way to go, uncle. There’s been progress for equality but it’s painfully slow,” Kara confesses.

“Keep fighting, darling,” her aunt Lara, the Queen, encourages, “The steps it takes to get there are arduous but with what you’ve achieved, no matter how small, is exemplary. You’re saving lives and paving a path for the brighter future.”

Kara keeps their words in mind and takes strength in it as she embraces them before she leaves. She hadn’t realized just how much she needed to hear them.

Armed with a vehicle filled with gifts for her parents and Argo’s own Purple Hope Orphanage, Kara makes her way out to where her vehicle awaits her, Alex and Maggie already fully armed and ready. James sits on the first vehicle that leads their convoy as always, ready to report back to Alex for any inconveniences and map out safer routes. 

Taking a deep breath, Kara twirls the sun flower she held all this time in her fingers. Deciding to keep all the fresh memories she made in Kryptonopolis close to her heart, she places the small flower in her breast pocket, feeling refreshed, inspired and alive more than ever. Ready to tackle anything that comes her way.

Not knowing the gruesome fate that awaits her.

* * *

She’s aware that she crashes straight down into glass. Aware that she’s landed on something solid, her pure—amazing— Kryptonian genes saving her from coming apart into separate pieces. Aware of the mind-numbing pain from the traces of Kryptonite laced in that Viper bomb. Aware that she can’t feel her legs. Aware of the alarming amount of blood leaking out of her broken body. Aware that she’s still breathing, wisps of hot air coming from her lips and dancing in front of her. Aware of the chill of the snow falling so tenderly from above down to the side of her face, making her shiver uncontrollably. Aware of the darkness that wraps around her with only the weak light of the moon slipping past the hole in the glass she created. Painfully aware that she’s going to breathe her last all alone in such a desolated place. Without a proper burial, far from home. Like a stray animal laid unto its side, dying at some corner of a cold damp street. 

Her broken whimpers echo in the dark. Flashes of her childhood, the memory of warmth and safety within her mother’s arms pricking at her heart. Something bursts inside her chest and it pours out through the warm tears streaming down the corner of her eyes. She was made out of love, brought up with love that she overflows with so much of it which is why she shares it back abundantly to the people she dearly cares about. 

Why? How did she end up like this? A place devoid of any of that. She’s never done anything wrong. There’s so much good she wants to do. So much more she needs to do. So many things she wants to feel. 

It’s a cruel joke.

So being the stubborn person she is, Kara channels her fear into anger. Refusing to let go that easily. Refusing to die without a fight. 

Her fingers move first, sliding against the cold stone tiles until, to her surprise, it bumps into something hard. Excruciatingly slow, she looks up, taking a second to adjust her eyes to the dimness and the blur. 

Her fingers had hit the base of some sort of pedestal. Reaching up and hoping to find something, anything that can help, as she feels around. There’s swirls of what appears to be something carved on stone. It’s smooth until she reaches higher to find dry soil. 

A huge garden pot. That’s what it was, as she has come to find out. One that seemed to have been handcrafted to perfection based on all the carved details and placed on top a large pedestal.

Using what little strength she has left, Kara attempts to pulls herself up with her arms, crying out at the sudden surge of fresh new pain. Feeling dizzy, she slumps her shoulders against the pedestal. It’s sturdy and heavy enough that it doesn’t even shake or move. Somehow, her pain alleviates even for just a tiny bit.

That’s when it catches her eye, a little white flower growing into what seems to be a dead plant. Kara believes it to be as impossible as the fact that she’s still conscious from such a fatal blow. There were no leaves. The branches look dry and bare as the dessert plants of the planet Gol. Yet there it is in the middle of it, a lonely white flower barely living. Just like her.

She reaches for it. Wondering if this is perhaps a hallucination from the vicious Kryptonite in her veins that is slowly killing her. But when her fingertips connect with soft untainted petals, she finds that it’s real. A semblance of hope in such darkness that it brings another batch of tears in her eyes. She presses closer to the plant, finding solace with the little bit of warmth it exudes. She might have loved botany but she wasn’t as well-versed in it as James was so this fact surprises her. 

She feels sleepy now. The harsh cold gradually winning her over as her consciousness starts to dwindle that finally her mind has truly started to play tricks on her. 

The goddess of Death walks towards her, clad in black with its monstrous face covered by a ghastly mask that might as well be an accumulation of all her childhood nightmares. It crouches down to face her at eye level as her silent tears turn into broken sobs because she knows this is it. 

Her time is trickling away no matter how much she tries to defy it and she’s scared.

She’s facing the inevitable and for some reason she thinks this cold yet somehow comforting company of Death is better than being alone in despair. So in the most Kara-like way, ever the polite summer child that she is, she finally greets Death with a smile and a small offering. The only thing she has left.

A little sunflower with its petals missing.

Plucking it out of her breast pocket, she gifts it to the goddess with shaking fingers and weakly says just before she finally loses consciousness,

“Company for your lonely Plumeria,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	3. Plumeria

**Chapter 2**

**Plumeria**

Murderous. Lena feels murderous and when she’s in that sort of mood, none of her servants would want to be anywhere near killing distance from her. It’s a fact that one must have a good fifty feet away from her if one where to announce unfortunate news. A hundred feet if one causes a ruckus and damages any of her property. A billion galaxies away if one makes the mistake of waking her up in the middle of the night. 

Tonight happens to be a special case as it hits all three categories so, whoever has the audacity to breach through her illusion, trespass her property and cause a commotion loud enough to ruin her sleep might as well wish that they were dead by the time she finds them. 

Sitting up with an angry sigh, she flourishes her fingers in front of her face, a mask acting like a protective shield covers her face in an instant. Leaving the comfort of her bed, her blanket pulled forcefully to the side, she ties her night gown before starting to walk out in confident strides, the ends of the black satin fabric swishing behind her. She doesn’t even stop as she throws the doors of her sleeping chambers wide open with just a flick of the wrist.

In a flash, Samantha, her most loyal companion rushes to her side, visibly shuddering at the chilly air she is bringing with her. Sometimes Lena forgets that her foul mood kills all the warmth around her. Shutting down her abilities may be near to impossible but at least she knows to tone it down before she freezes someone to death. 

“Is it another one of those ambitious explorers wandering around my land?” she asks in a low tone, her irritation slipping at the slight unsteadiness of her voice as they pass through the cold dark hallway of Lena’s manor. 

“Possibly,” Samantha or Sam, as Lena usually calls her, answers as she tries to keep up with her strides. “You know you don’t need to get up for this. We’ll have it handled in no time,” Sam assures her but says no more at the irritated click of Lena’s tongue. 

As they round the corner to the grand staircase and down the grand hall, hurried footsteps disrupt the eerie silence of the manor. 

“Master Lena,” Querl, one of her servants, speaks breathlessly, head bent down a bit and eyes respectfully gazing down the ground. 

“Where is this intruder?” she coldly asks in between gritted teeth as the temperature drops yet again with Sam rubbing her arms and looking like she’s experienced one too many of this episode.

“Well,” Querl starts and Lena is familiar enough with such start to know it’s already something that will make her commit bloody murder. 

“My initial assumption of the situation was that there has been an illegal trespasser trying to forcibly open our outdoor shed to find shelter or, as prior experience, steal food but upon further analysis, a much closer inspection has brought me to the conclusion that some insolent fool might have unfortunately desecrated your—“

Querl’s babbling instantly cuts short at Lena’s sharp inhale, one hand quickly flying up to her chest, right above her heart, as she instantly goes motionless. 

“Lena? What’s wrong?” Sam’s worried voice echoes far in the back of her head. Her mind too consumed at trying to explain the unexplainable that she doesn’t even feel Sam’s concerned hands around her arm.

She thinks she could be mistaken, some sort of hallucination brought about by this sudden intrusion. She knows it’s impossible. Unthinkable. Inconceivable. 

Cold dead hearts don’t beat even for a second. Cold dead hearts don’t feel a sudden prick of warmth. Cold dead hearts are just like glass because once it breaks, it’ll never be the same again no matter how you painstakingly try to put the pieces back together.

Wordlessly, she turns to the direction she knows she has to go. Her feet taking a few cautious steps before they return back into confident strides. Doors open abruptly one after another as she passes through, emerging outside the back of the house leading to the one place no one has ever been allowed to enter. In fact, she’s made sure of it that any being that makes the mistake of even taking a single step inside will instantly burn in horrifying red flames until finally being reduced into a pile of ashes. Both Sam and Querl are highly aware of this fact which is why they automatically stop short outside the doors of her private solarium. 

So, now the question is… how in the ancient universe is a Kryptonian breathing and desperately clinging to the one thing she has fiercely and successfully protected all these years?

Enraged, in disbelief and even, surprisingly, fascinated, Lena slowly closes the distance, the heels of her shoes slowly clacking against the stone tiles. Still speechless at the sight before her, she crouches down to look at this woman closely and wonder what ever makes her so... _special_.

She’s dying with how she is breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, her body shivering from the unforgiving cold as a light dusting slowly falls upon her, creating a striking contrast between the dark red blood stains spilling all over the floor and the thin layer of white snow. But despite of that, she’s managed to pull herself up in order to lean on to the stone pedestal— which Lena made certain is enlaced with fatal magic that can obliterate anything around it— and a hand resting by the edge of the pot, fingers dipped in precious soil.

It takes almost a minute for Lena to even realize that said Kryptonian must have fallen from above and that the crash she heard was the glass— which she had been so sure was unbreakable— breaking from the one place she didn’t even think anyone could ever enter. 

Was she some divine and powerful being from the ancient books? If anything, her beauty gives it away, skin so flawless and hair so shiny. She's visually ethereal. On the other hand, looks can be deceiving and for that, Lena is wary of beautiful things. She almost laughs in disbelief at this certainly very bizarre incident if it weren’t from the movement coming from the ‘fallen divinity’.

A pair of eyes slowly open and really she expects the usual look of fear yet as bizarre as this whole situation was so was this being who seems unfazed by her presence. Instead, Lena recognizes the sadness exuding out of those tearful eyes before falling into some sense of acceptance which again, surprises her. 

A small smile makes her brow raise up in disbelief. She knows she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help but feel threatened at the ease this ‘fallen divinity’ seems to carry around her. Not only has this intruder broken through each and every one of her brutal defenses but also managed to easily find such comfort around her. 

Was she mocking her? Perhaps she sees her as a joke.

Furious, Lena prepares to squeeze the life out of her, her fist tightening, creating an invisible coil that latches right into the fallen divinity’s heart. If she truly might be some powerful entity from the heavens, now would be a good time to strike while she’s still in such a weak state. If Lena doesn’t finish her now, this being might abolish all of them instead. 

It’s the way of the universe. The powerful, preying and devouring the weak. She’s smart enough to know this. Experience has taught her more than enough. 

So, murder it is. Tighter, just a little bit tighter until her heart stops and Lena can go back to—

“Company for your lonely Plumeria.”

A hardened fist slowly goes slack, eyes following the crushed little sunflower as it falls to the floor whilst a little white Plumeria, sleeping for years suddenly glows, petals slowly awakening as it seemingly sheds a tiny yet precious water droplet down unto a bruised hand. Coming back to life in order to aid the weary soul reaching out to it. 

* * *

**5 years ago**

**Outside the planet of Krypton’s atmosphere.**

“Due to my calculations and trajectory analysis, we’re not going to make it!”

That’s the first thing Lena hears apart from the violent shuddering of their space capsule as they begin a rocky descent towards what she realizes to be the planet Krypton. Having lost consciousness moments ago, waking up strapped to a chair, head still throbbing from the pain and blood trickling down the side of her face could be highly disorienting. Moving her fingers in front of her face to straighten her mask. There’s a crack on it from the brutal blow she received earlier but it’s nothing she can’t fix in a just a wave of her hand. Nevertheless, she takes in the situation and does a quick assessment, her brain whirring up as fast as they are falling. 

“That is not helping at all!” Sam yells back at Querl as they both try to reign control over their ship. 

Warning lights blink everywhere. Lena knows they are definitely going too fast and a space capsule may withstand the air pressure from outside but can it withstand the impact on land? With such material, unlikely. The capsule was specifically designed only for transport between ships and short trips. Crash landing on a planet using the capsule was specifically said to be unadvisable as stated in the mother ship’s manual.

Lena already knows this. Is certain that once they hit the surface, they will explode and tear apart in pieces, leaving no survivors. 

This wasn’t exactly how she planned to die. Nor was crossing the idea of putting both Sam and Querl’s lives in danger. Or the other innocent lives also aboard this transport ship. If only they had just left without her as she had commanded of them before she lost consciousness, they would have escaped somewhere else with the capsule intact and not damaged by a plasma beam. The very reason they are now in such a precarious position.

She also knows that there is one final option that could save them all. Certain that there is just one big price to pay.

Oh well, dying alone was her initial plan anyway. What else is there to lose?

At the thought, she sighs heavily, eyes shutting close as she realizes that there was actually something. One more thing. 

Opening her eyes, she brings her hands together, as if clasping a tiny object. It reminded her of the little fireflies she used to catch near the lake. Once she gets one, she carefully traps it in between her hands, a little ball of light emanating from her palms as she slowly unclasps her hands before finally releasing it back into the air. 

But this time there is no little glowing lights that can fly out of the palm of her hand but a little white flower whose petals are slowly closing off. A single Plumeria that is currently dying from the cruelty it recently suffered from. The immense pain she feels from it is way more than any of what she is feeling right now. It’s almost too much to bear that the tears that she has been trying to keep in finally gush out at the corner of her eye. She wishes not to feel it anymore yet she doesn’t have the heart to tear it off her. At least, not now.

How easy would it have been to just pull it off of her, break the stem connected to her veins, detach the roots wrapped around her heart and just watch the flower slowly turn brown and wilt away into ashes. 

The perfect tragic ending she wanted.

“Impact in three minutes!” Querl announces as he gives Sam a meaningful look, already prepared for what’s to come. 

“My calculations… my… calculations are useless at this point. I’m sorry,” he chokes out.

“It’s okay,” Sam replies with a sad smile. “It wasn’t your fault. We got this far, thanks to you.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Samantha,” Querl finally says before looking onward.

“Two minutes before impact.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you too, Querl.”

“One minute before impact.”

A white petal falls down unto the ship’s console. Lena sees Sam turn behind towards her in the corner of her eye, a look of bewilderment growing on her face. 

“Thirty seconds.”

Another petal falls down, this time landing on to the wide front windshield of the ship. A tiny crack starting to form in the center. This time, Querl turns around as well. The capsule visibly slowing in its descent. 

“Ten…”

The count fades in Querl’s lips as he looks at her the same way Sam did. In utter shock and horror. 

“Lena, you’re going to die!” Sam screams just as another petal falls.

She doesn’t care. Trained in conducting business deals, this is considered the best bargain one could get. 

Krypton at night, Lena has to admit, looks beautiful from above. It’s just like what she read in the books. If it were the morning, the trees would’ve looked more green and lush. The waters so clear and blue. The cities teeming with art, color and highly advanced technology. Their moons, like their sun, luminously shining upon its citizens, perfect for a planet who thrives in the light. Having been so accustomed to much darker places, it’s a little too bright for Lena. Too beautiful that it’s almost perfect. Too beautiful that it’s a grave insult to taint it with her presence. 

She thinks it would have been great if she had been born here. But it is very clear that she wasn’t. 

Monsters aren’t born in paradise. 

Blood from the side of her head drips down the side of her face ending up down to her chin where it drips to her seat. There’s breaking sound coming from Lena’s mask, cracks starting to form around it, growing longer by every second she shoots everything she’s got left, but she pays no attention to it. None of that doesn’t matter anymore. 

Another set of loud beeps and alarms catch Querl’s attention as he frowns, “The main engines are breaking down, if the whole system collapses so will our invisibility shield!”

“We can’t let anybody see us or we’re done for!” Sam exclaims, trying to save their systems from shutting down but Lena knows that there is no other option.

“Shut everything else down and put everything on our emergency thrusters,” she orders as they look at her worry and alarm.

The hesitation is there and so Lena demands yet again. This time it is one that no one can ignore. “Now!”

Everything goes off. Their control lights stop blinking. Their capsule finally visible with their cloaking shields switching off. The machine going silent as they plummet straight through the clouds and down to the ground with just the emergency thrusters open on maximum. 

Lena could see the ground as her whole body shakes at the herculean effort of stopping a whole ship falling from space at such massive speed. Something she’s never even done before. Body feeling weightless as gravity shifts from the descent. Her outstretched hand never wavering even as her fingers curl up to maintain outstanding control. A red glow encasing the body of the capsule. They’ve slowed down but it’s still dangerously going down faster than she wanted it to. She needs to stretch out the very last of her powers and it’s extremely painful to do so considering the fact that she had spent her whole life not being able to use them until now. 

One more petal falls. A tear rolling along with it.

Gritting her teeth, she finally screams at the crushing pain in her chest.

The capsule slowly angles into a better landing position as it finally makes impact on to the ground, roughly skidding through trees with the ship rolling off a couple of times before finally crashing and coming into a halt unto the side of a mountain. 

Sam crying out her name is the last thing she hears before total darkness welcomes her back home. 

That was supposed to be the end. For once she did something right and she would have gladly accepted her fate. 

But of course nothing ever goes the way she wants it to because soon enough she finds herself waking up to chirping birds and rustling leaves swaying along with the wind. For a moment her mind is blank, eyes and ears slowly taking the serenity of it all. Until it starts to hit her. The memories. All of them crashing in at once and now she is filled with nothing but sorrow. Her lips quivering as her eyes start to fill up with tears at the reality laid out upon her.

“Lena,” Sam’s voice, gentle and soft, finally breaking through the rush of emotions.

“Leave me alone,” she whispers, voice unsteady as her eyes, blurred by unshed tears, gaze up at the small streaks of sunlight seeping through the trees. “I want to be alone. Please.”

Sam respectfully leaves without a word, albeit with hesitation. 

The colors of Krypton’s nature are beautiful. It’s bright with the sun greeting everyone first thing in the morning and in spite of having dreamed of soaking in its warmth, right now it’s not what she wants. How many mornings have passed since she lost consciousness she wasn’t aware of. She was sure of one thing though. She wanted the cold. She wanted it more than ever before. Along with the dark, gloomy clouds and maybe even the booming claps of thunder. Anything that will match her pain.

The second it completely hits her, she succumbs in anguished sobs, spiraling down so hard that she ends up breaking anything she can touch to pieces. Just as her heart did. 

That’s when she found out that her sorrow can produce snow. That perhaps back then she hadn’t known it because her mother died on a winter night. There had been a snow storm. 

She exhausts all of the sorrow in her chest that finally all that is left is anger. 

Anger produces something else. 

Terror.

Now that, she is already aware of. Just as she is aware of the fact that every time she lays eyes on the tiny white flower that had struggled so hard to continue living, her anger increases. Why it chose not to just wither away and die instead of prolonging the torture only made her furious. Now she loathes it more than ever. Hates it, along with everything else that brought her pain. Hates it so much that one day she decides to sever the tie that binds her to it. 

In her customs, Plumerias are flowers offered for the dead. They symbolize an unbearable parting between the world of the living and the dead. An ominous sign of tragedy. Lena does not want it anywhere near her. She wants the ache to stop throbbing. She wants to stop spiraling into the never ending passage of darkness. She wants to stop all the tears she’s been careful not to shed. She wants it all to end. 

So she severs it. 

Sam’s scream of horror resounds through the silence of the place as Querl comes running in panic. Yet none of them can undo what had been done as they find her kneeling outside, emotionless, on the snow covered ground. Her eyes empty and hollow as she stares off into a distance. Her tears now dried up on her cheeks and body completely still. Pale skin almost as white as the snow. Unbothered by her long raven hair slowly swaying in front of her face from the wind.

Below, a couple of inches from the snow, her hand stays limp, now covered in blood gushing out of her wrists which then spills down unto the white sheet of ice. 

“Lena, what have you done?” Sam asks tearfully as she kneels next to her, placing a cozy fleece blanket around her shoulders even if it really does nothing to her. She’s never been cold. At least, not physically.

Querl tentatively checks her bloodied hand, carefully informing her he’d do so before feeling for her pulse and looking up in surprise to what he finds. He shakes his head as if dismissing the idea before checking for her pulse yet again. The small beat which Lena is positive he would never find. 

He must have given Sam a look that says just as much because a soft palm presses above her chest to confirm it once and for all. She hears a small gasp before Sam’s face finally comes in to her line of sight. 

“Lena? What did—”

“I tore it away,” she says with such calmness even before Sam finishes her question. As if there was nothing to be concerned about. Blinking slowly, she turns to her loyal handmaid and friend. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she adds as the snow starts falling again. “You said that it will get better in time but I… I couldn’t wait any longer,” her head tilts a bit as if in thought before seemingly shrugging it off.

“But Lena… how could—why would you…“ Sam’s words trail off as Querl points towards something in amazement and disbelief.

In front of her, a single Plumeria perches on a dry, leafless branch that has somehow sprouted from the ground, roots and all. 

“I tore my heart away to make it stop. So now it’s not going to hurt anymore.”

Standing up, she raises up her good hand, the ground shaking as she seals away the one thing that can truly wound her into a personal impenetrable fortress, hidden away in the dark, alone and untainted for, at least, the next several years.

Swiveling in her bare heels, she looks at them impassively. “We can start anew here. I’ll make sure to keep intruders away from us. Call the rest, we have work to do,” she simply says before walking back to their make-shift camp made out of broken pieces from their ship. Never turning back ever again.

* * *

She almost laughs in mockery at the absurdness in front of her eyes. Straightening up, she glares at the flower that has brought nothing but misfortune in her life. 

“You’d protect her? This being who must’ve sought to bring about my destruction?” she questions in outrage.

“You pathetic fool! Do you really wish to turn to ashes this second?” she asks again, voice rising with the only emotion she has left, anger. 

“Well then, it’s a little too late for that, isn’t it? You shouldn’t have held on again and again from the start. So now you’re going to have to wait a while longer before I totally destroy us both,” she breathes out, looking up at the broken glass, the night sky starting to lighten up for the new day. 

With another slight wave, broken pieces float up the air and back in its rightful place, repairing itself in seconds. Covering up whatever light the moon brings. At last, her eyes return to the divinity still lying unconscious by the insolent flower and a thought passes her mind. One that she finds ridiculous.

“Ah, I get it now. You think she can save you?” she lets out an airy laugh at the thought. “Well then, have it your way. I won’t kill her. I’m not going to waste your _efforts_ ,” she glances back at the Plumeria. “But then I’m only going to make her regret ever getting a second chance. Just like you. So, watch as I torment her. Watch as I make her wish for death instead. The one thing you denied me of,” she says coldly, the threat lingering heavily even after she leaves. 

Of course Sam questions her decision yet again. They don’t do abductions she says but what’s new? Sam’s been questioning everything Lena’s dipped her toes in for the last five years and the only reason she hasn’t punished her is because the old Lena trusts her with her life and considers her as family. Besides, killing her best assistant will do no good. Without Sam and her excellent sales talk they won't have customers to repair machines with. No customers means no income and no income means no warm meals on the table.

“I can't find any fatal wounds. Her vital organs are all in good working order, Master Lena,” Querl informs her. 

Lena already knows this though. Flower Tears heal everything. Some say that they can even bring a person back to life. Lena scoffs at that, knowing fully well that it’s not completely true. Nevertheless, it’s one of the reasons why it’s as precious as golden sun stones, the highest form of currency in the galaxy. 

The difference is, Flower Tears are very rare. So rare, in fact, Lena is almost certain that as of the moment there’s only one such flower in the whole universe. Because said tears aren’t produced from just any ordinary kind of flowers. They blossom along with the birth of a child, roots attached to the heart. Bearers of this gift can also produce more flowers, this time unattached yet still capable of bearing tears that are just as precious.

Honestly, she doesn’t know if it is a blessing or a curse. Considering the way her life came to be however, she believes it to be the latter.

“Why does she look so familiar to me?” Sam says for the third time as Lena enters the manor, the unconscious divinity floating behind her. Following wherever she goes.

Making her way to the dungeons, Querl opens the heavily wooden doors for her just as Sam suddenly stops her. “Lena, wait! I just need to check something real quick,” she hurriedly says and because there’s really nothing loose, she obliges. Of course, not without sighing in irritation.

Sam reaches out for the bloodied suit of the divinity, fingers brushing against the blood-soaked details of the fabric. She frowns and this time Lena’s impatience increases but before she voices it out, Sam brings the torn suit together and lets out a shocked, “Ancient gods, Lena do you know what this symbol means?”

She couldn’t care less about some lousy sym—

“Royalty, Lena! That’s the symbol of the royal family of Kryptonopolis and Argo since both kingdoms are ruled under the same family. The noble house of El! Which also proves my earlier hunch to be true!” Sam says in exasperation, hands flailing about as she starts to pace back and forth. Lena doesn’t get why and she really has no intention to even bother.

“This is the princess of Argo! Next in line to the throne. The one whom they say is blessed by Rao. I’ve seen her once in Kryptonopolis. I’d remember that face anywhere,” she explains before adding in a softer tone, “She was out at the public market one time, chatting with the common folk and playing with the kids…”

Hesitation colors Sam’s face as she glances back at Lena with a look that could mean something she honestly doesn’t want to hear out loud. 

Sam and her caring nature even unto their enemies. Lena doesn’t get why she never learns. Kind people, they only end up getting used and abused. Such carelessness literally kills. It’s the way of the universe.

“I don’t care who she is and what she has done. We let her go and what do you think happens?” she steps closer towards Sam who sighs, head shaking disappointedly. 

“We let her go and she’s going to run back to her people, crying injustice and calling for vengeance,” she spits out in anger, looking back and forth from Querl to Sam. 

“And what pray tell do you think they are going to do about it? Are they going to welcome us with open arms and _chat_ over expensive entrees?” she glares at the floating princess. “We’re not one of them and they’d never allow us to be so.”

“I won’t be fooled by practiced smiles and sweetened words. Especially when they come from lips of those born on top a sea of sun stones. They’re all the same after all. They _cannot_ be trusted,” she bitterly whispers before going on her way, leaving Sam hanging her head in defeat.

They continue down a spiral staircase towards the ‘dungeon’, a place which is surprisingly, the cleanest of the whole manor. It is where Lena spends most of her time in, working. Sometimes she would stay for days, locking herself up as she surrounds herself with technology and experiments she’s been conducting for the past five years. This is why the dungeon already has everything she needs. A sofa bed, a mini kitchen fully stocked with food, clean drinking water from a state of the art water system and a bathroom. All of which she designed and made herself.

It is also the one place equipped to hold a royal Kryptonian princess captive. 

Placing the Kryptonian inside the huge glass cell at the center of the room, Querl immediately switches on the controls. Enabling the sensors and activating a thin layer of Kryptonite outside of it to ensure that their captive will never even think of getting close to the glass and breaking her way out of it. At least, Lena knows that Kryptonians hold incredible strength and speed. All abilities that have come and are powered by the sun.

She dismisses Querl wordlessly after everything has been checked and tested, staring in annoyance at the unconscious female at the center of her lab. She eyes her for a while, thinking it unfair that some people are just born lucky. A princess would have everything she ever wanted in the palm of her hands. The support and love of a nation, all the power to do whatever she pleases. She thinks it’s unfair and so it brings her nothing but sheer satisfaction to watch a nobility fall down pathetically.

There’s complications, she admits. Sam is right in worrying about having the royal family coming after them, well, that’s if they ever find out what had befallen their precious princess. Lena, however, believes that her dull days have finally ended. She’s going to get all the amusement she can get out of this.

“A princess blessed by the sun god you say?” her brow arches at the royalty. “Well then, better get used to electric lamps because that’s the only light you’ll ever get to see from now on,” she mutters before moving closer to switch the lights to automatic.

“Welcome to the underworld,” she says before turning away, the lights shutting off as soon as she does. Leaving the room where the princess lays unconscious in total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in Krypton both Kal and Kara don't have powers due to their sun but I decided to change it up a bit. So, yeah, some of you might be avid and dedicated comic book fans and this might be the best time to warn you guys that this story is not compliant to the comics. 
> 
> Also, thank you to all those who've left comments and kudos for the last chapter. I've spent months creating this story. It means a lot.


	4. Peach Blossoms

**Chapter 3**

**Peach Blossoms**

Midvale Castle, perched strategically on the highest point in the kingdom, floating next to a gorgeous wide waterfalls with a beautiful view of the land, is home to Argo’s royal family. At its castle gates, the house of El’s crest gleams proudly, the symbol of protection, peace and prosperity. After years of rebuilding and remodeling, the castle stands strong. Having withstood countless wars and storms that ultimately, it becomes a place the citizens of Argo look to for hope. 

Being home not only to Argo’s leader but also the headquarters of Argo’s council and military base, Midvale Castle boasts in advance Kryptonian technology that rivals Kryptonopolis, capital of planet Krypton. Which is why modern comfort is by far, excellent. Highly trained security has been deemed more than capable of handling any situation so citizens of Argo have long forgotten what danger feels like. With teeming greenery just outside the window, friendly wild life and crystal clear waters, Argo’s proud to say that Midvale Castle, a reflection of its beautiful kingdom, is a dream to most.

On ordinary mornings, the castle is quiet with only the songs of hummingbirds, the controlled serene sound of water pouring down below the falls, the soft echoes of day-to-day housework from the kitchen and the occasional classical piano music coming from the Queen’s drawing room. By afternoon, laughter fills the castle grounds as the King hosts his favorite outdoor sports or any social event that the Queen would organize. By nightfall, beautiful yellow lights glow everywhere while a jaw-dropping colorful fountain show comes on display, making the castle an aesthetically pleasing attraction even from afar. 

Tonight however, no colorful display of lights or fountains can be seen. No laughter or music to be heard. No social gatherings held or visitors invited. No sense of calm or peace within the whole kingdom as the symbol of the house of El remains unlit. Soldiers run around back and forth, rushing about as whispers fill the streets bearing the bad news. 

Argo has been in such state since two days ago. Two days since the city gates have opened forcefully and with great haste to give way to wounded soldiers. All of what has remained from the convoy of Argo’s most beloved sweetheart, their Princess. Two days since the huge brass doors of Midvale Castle barged open before the King and Queen to report upon a horrifying tragedy that has befallen to the heir of the throne. 

“Where is my daughter?” the Queen had anxiously asked as Alex fell down her knees, pent up tears falling down one by one as she looks down the ground. 

“I have failed you. I have failed in keeping my oath to the crown and to the people of Argo…” she had started strong yet as her words sink in, the brave front crumbles that she doesn’t know how to continue. Nor does she hear Maggie, who was knelt down next to her, also bloodied and bruised, finish the sentence for her. 

“We’ve been attacked. Ambushed, halfway from Kryptonopolis. They carried illegal Viper bombs and other Class A high powered firearms. We still want to hope that Her Highness, Princess Kara, is still alive but the fall she took on Banshee’s Cliff has been fatal and retrieving her has been nearly impossible due to our injuries and the harsh, unexplainable weather conditions up north within the unchartered parts of Cythonna,” Maggie swallows hard, eyes cast down the ground as well, as the reality of the situation remains. 

She agrees with Alex. It is a failure on their part.

“We are aware that it is no excuse but if we were to die up there, it would make Her Highness’ chances for survival even bleak than it already is. We need all the help we could get, Your Majesty,” Alex finally speaks up, having pulled every last fiber of her composure together as hard as she can.

In the tense silence of the room, a heart-shattering cry breaks. It came from the distraught Queen who almost fainted in sorrow for what had become of her only daughter, her handmaidens holding her up as she grips her husband’s sleeve till her knuckles turn white. Even the King, who doesn’t show his emotions regarding such heavy matters and is quick to act on every situation, stands frozen unable to control the look of anger and distress on his features. Not when it comes to his precious child. His brilliant and brave heir. His sweet little girl who never ceases to make him smile and laugh. His favorite sports buddy. The same little girl who has grown into the woman he now deems almost ready to sit on his throne. 

It takes minutes for the news to settle and yet even as the King yells out his orders in a wavering voice, the disbelief still remains prominent, hanging in the air so heavily it’s almost suffocating. The Queen has been taken back into her chambers. The golden glow on the house of El’s crest dims. Warning bells go off to alert every able-bodied soldier in the kingdom to prepare and gear up for battle. The flag of Argo has gone down, replaced by the red flag signifying a great crisis upon the kingdom. Messengers have been flown to Kryptonopolis and other neighboring kingdoms all over the planet to personally report the unfortunate news and the urgent plea for help. 

It’s been two days since sleep has been seemingly unwelcomed in the castle. 

Two days since the lights dimmed in the kingdom of Argo.

No one willing to rest until their beloved sun rises and returns back to them safe and sound. 

* * *

The first thing she hears is total silence, nothing that indicates life. The first thing she feels is a cold hard surface, her shoulders and neck strained from sleeping on one side. The first thing she sees is total darkness, her heart pumping hard at the lack of light, the one thing that gives her strength. She feels vulnerable and Kara hates it. Kryptonians and empires from other planets kneel down before her, one of the most revered in the Krypton, and now she feels so powerless. Followed by the first thought that enters her head. Was this the world beyond? Has she really crossed the bridge from the living to the dead? Does she even still exist? What does one do next?

“Hello?” she starts, voice a bit raspy with her throat dry as she looks around, an action that would prove to be useless. She might as well be good as blind with the darkness surrounding her.

Oh, how she hates the dark. As a matter of fact, she’s feared it since she was young. An experience with a sudden loss of electricity has created a traumatic experience for the five year old Kara who had been playing at her father’s library, lost in her imaginary adventures when suddenly the darkness drowns her leaving her screaming in fear. She has since slept with the glow of firefly lamps even until now. 

Standing up, she tries to tentatively take a few steps, arms hugging around herself to keep warm and at least provide some sense of protection from anything she might bump into. 

Hopelessness and panic starts to rise in her chest and Kara doesn’t know what else to do. She takes a few more steps until she bumps into what feels like glass. She had just about curiously placed her hand on it when a sudden immense pain floods her system making her stagger back before falling down on her back, body curling up from the assault, a visible green glow tracing the veins of her face and neck.

Kryptonite. It was definitely Kryptonite because she’s been exposed to it once as part of her combat trainings—much to her mother’s horror—and honestly, she wouldn’t be able to forget how horrible it felt. This time, Kara is certain that this couldn’t be the afterlife’s paradise she’s been told of. If it were, there’d definitely be sunshine spilling abundantly in the gardens of Rao, her deceased loved ones waiting at its gates for her, beauty and warmth along with all the luxurious comforts that are far better than the luxuries found in the world of the living. 

No, this place was far from paradise. It was the opposite of it. Kryptonians call it the lair of Cythonna where tainted souls who seek the darkness and wish destruction upon others fall down into. Cursed to be punished for all eternity for their selfishness and misdeeds. 

Kara is certain that there must’ve been a mistake. How could she fall down the underworld and be punished when she’s never done anyone harm? Yes, she might’ve done reckless things Kryptonians her age had been tempted to do, but being punished for sneaking out in bars to drink, flirt and give in to the pleasures of the flesh is too light for such punishment. Besides, she’s never done anything to her special _friends_ without consent. She’s been a good daughter, a kind and just nobility, a disciplined soldier and an honest, rule-abiding citizen. Had she been given the chance to be Queen she would do even more for those under her care. 

Being crumpled in the floor like a ball, Kara wants to scream out loud. She wants answers to the millions of questions in her head. She wants to tell the gods that they’ve made a mistake. She wants to go back home and hug her parents so tightly. She wants to feel the sun again. To feel—

Plumerias. The pure sweet scent of Plumerias fills up her lungs and in turn softly soothes her torment, both physically and emotionally. She loved the smell of the flower ever since then. Remembers having made flower crowns, bracelets and necklaces made out of it. When her grandmother died, it was that very scent that wafted in the air as they laid her to rest, bringing her aching heart at ease. Plumerias were abundant in Krypton’s resting place, Hypnos, and Kara can see why. They are a reminder that even in death there is beauty and serenity.

So, at the familiar scent, she slowly sits up, blurry memories of a comforting presence that came with that very scent in her mind. She remembers passing out in front of the goddess of death herself but she was sure it was just a dream. It might’ve been her mind playing tricks on her but at this point, she’s really not sure what to believe in.

“Hello?” she tries again but the silence only stretches. Kara now stands up, eyes trying to pick up any movement from the darkness.

“I know you’re there,” she continues, taking one step forward but careful not to bump unto the glass she now knows is in front of her. 

Still, no reply comes.

So she goes on, “My name is Kara. Kara Zor-El, Princess of Argo. Daughter of Zorel and Alura, King and Queen of Argo. I was…” she falters as she tries to recall the events that has brought her to where she is now. She suddenly worries for Alex, Maggie and James, wonders if they survived before taking a moment to mourn for the others who have fallen. 

“There was an assassination attempt on my life and I lost almost all of my soldiers, my brothers and sisters. I don’t know how long I’ve been here but… I do know that without you I’d be dead by now so, I want to thank you first before anything else. You saved me and for that, I owe you my life.”

“Oh, do you really?” a voice speaks, low and husky that it makes the hairs in the back of Kara’s neck stand up. Somehow the room starts to go cold and Kara shivers, certain that she really is in the presence of a being that is not to be trifled with.

“Yes,” she says after a short pause. “The house of El does not forget such kindness, even to the goddess of death. We are a firm believer of treating others as we wish to be treated and therefore, I’d like to show my sincerest gratitude by giving back the same kindness you’ve bestowed upon me.”

Laughter fills the darkness yet Kara can tell something was off, a chill running down her spine. Now she’s not sure if it’s from the chilly air or something else entirely. One thing’s for sure, the reaction is not genuine and she could easily tell. Years of being exposed to social gatherings has made her quite good at figuring someone’s sincerity.

“Careful Princess, words like that, they can cause you your downfall. You might end up biting off more than you can chew. Making such bold statements with strangers in the dark, that’s a little foolish,” the voice mockingly tells her, words wrapped in a low sensual lilt, and Kara frowns.

She just about opens her mouth to speak once more when the voice beats her to it.

“Will you give me your life out of gratitude for saving you from death? Will you serve me for eternity as payment then? Are you willing to be chained to my side, never to see the sun again?”

The questions stuns Kara into silence. It was if she was suddenly kicked off back to sea after clinging unto what she thought was a rescue boat once they deem her useless. Slowly, she pieces together what she’s observed in the past couple of minutes and the scenarios in her head aren’t any good.

“Who are you?” she boldly asks, head held high as what she had been taught even in the face of danger. 

_You will be the Queen of Krypton soon. You are the people’s sun, Kara._

“Ah, finally, a question,” the voice hums and Kara hears the sound of footsteps slowly approaching, a menacingly staccato clicking of heels on a marble floor getting closer and closer to her that Kara takes a step backward. Bracing herself as she half expects an attack. 

“See, fortunate, sheltered people are all the same. Such naivety. You shouldn’t give your trust so easily, Kara Zor-El,” the clicking stops and Kara takes another staggering step backwards. 

“Who am I?” the question repeats and somehow Kara isn’t sure if she still wants to know.

“This isn’t the underworld and I’m not the goddess of death but then, I might as well be,” she says with the last words spoken in a cold whisper.

Light floods the second she says this and Kara has to squint under the sudden glare of brightness. Once her vision adjusts to her surroundings, she’s stunned to silence when she finds herself trapped in some sort of transparent cell in the middle of a large windowless room filled with scientific tables, electronic screens and all sorts of testing equipment.

But it was the individual standing in front of her cell that truly captures her attention. An ominous looking mask staring back at her as if piercing through her soul and it slightly unnerves her. Kara can tell she is a woman, from her voice, her dark long dress seemingly swaying along with it, to her small frame. Nevertheless, her stance is firm, commanding the entire room with just her mere presence. Had the mysterious stranger not denied being the terrifying evil goddess Cythonna, Kara would’ve easily believed it to be her. 

“I am the monster that resides in the dark depths of this planet and you, Kara Zor-El, are my captive.”

A yellow color catches Kara’s eye. A sunflower twirled in between pale fingers, nails painted in black, a color dominant in such a place, and Kara stares curiously at the familiar flower, remembering how she had offered it ardently to her captor. An offering she thought to have been discarded, if the monster’s intimidating words are anything to go by. But then her gaze returns back to the scary mask and her thoughts are suddenly put on hold. 

“From now on, you… belong to me,” she finally says and Kara suddenly feels like the glass walls are closing around her.

* * *

Who knew that abducting royal princesses would provide such amusing entertainment? Lena knows that she’d rather not cross paths with any of the Krypton royalties or, better yet, abduct one but she’s left with no choice but to torment the bright, blue-eyed—as she had come to find out after a closer inspection—princess. 

She’s a beauty, probably the prettiest one in the planet, Lena admits that much and she even thinks that having such looks is a waste to have locked up in a dark dungeon. Nevertheless, Argo’s royal daughter will have to wait until she’s dead before she frees her. Had she not been careless and hired better soldiers to ensure her safety then she wouldn’t have fallen in Lena’s domain, of all places. Now she’s a prisoner and definitely another unnecessary load on Lena’s shoulders. So she’ll probably squeeze out whatever amusement she can get out of her rather than think of things she cannot take back. 

But then if she were to look at it at an unbiased perspective, it’s really that stupid flower’s fault. The Kryptonian royalty should’ve just plunged to her death if her Plumeria hadn’t intervened. Lena finds it absurd that it has chosen to suddenly _blossom_ and ‘save a life’ after being dormant for years. 

An electric spark shoots out from the technology Lena is tinkering with and she breathes out in frustration, her tools clattering down on her table loudly as she tosses them aside. Nothing is going her way and now there seems to be a block in her brain hindering her from making any progress today. 

“What are you making?” a light and melodious voice curiously asks and Lena’s dead heart almost jumps to life. For the past hour, she seems to have forgotten that she wasn’t alone. Years of solitary confinement does that.

She hears a couple of gulps and doesn’t even have to look at the Kryptonian princess’ way to figure out that she’s drinking the fresh Pearl flower water that Sam has prepared for their prisoner. Even in her head, it sounds wrong to be treating prisoners like that. But as her kind-hearted assistant says, replenishing one’s hunger and thirst brings satisfying silence, something Lena would very much appreciate in such an unlucky day. 

_“With all due respect, Lena, you spared her life, remember? It doesn’t make sense to kill her now. If you want to have fun playing with her then at least, feed her,”_

Only it wasn’t Lena who decided to let her live. Again, it was that treacherous flower with those very rare healing tears. A commodity so precious that the lives of those it has healed become just as precious. Killing her would bring such rarity to waste.

“Are you building something?” Kara asks again and Lena doesn’t have the energy to waste screaming obscenities at her either.

“Yes, a machine of doom to end all life in order for silence to prevail,” she answers monotonously, sitting back against her chair’s cushioned back rest and closing her eyes for a moment.

She doesn’t expect the snort and light genuine laughter ringing across the room. She hates how it makes her remember the vast green fields in the summer and the sound of water gently flowing down the creek. She hates it more that such memory in her mind exists. 

“Maybe not so much on the ‘end all life’ part but if you do end up making a machine that transports you someplace peaceful for a couple of hours I think that’d be nice. But then again, sometimes noise isn’t so bad either. I mean, the good kind of noise,” Kara muses and Lena’s eyes open once more, this time training her gaze to the Kryptonian whose genuine smile only strikes a nerve in her system.

If it’s anything to go by, Lena has been fooled by innocent smiles once. It’s the nice ones you should be wary about after all. The ones who easily make you feel unguarded with their false sense of comfort.

It’s suspicious enough due to the fact that never in her life has she met a prisoner who seems to be taking captivity this well. All of the prisoners she’s met had eagerly presented bargains and desperately made deals in order to survive, sometimes even betraying friends and family. None of them looked like they’re just out for a picnic in the woods, fondly chatting about scientific inventions with their captor. But then again, she’s never faced a Princess before. People with power are the most cunning and that is why they are in such position. 

The game of deception can be tricky yet Lena has learned how to outsmart her opponents after having lost time and time again. Is the Princess of Argo challenging her now? Poking and prodding, trying to see how far she can push it? Considering the fact that this is where she excels at the most, Lena thinks it’s a dumb move.

“I hate noise, no matter what you classify it as. It seems to be what you’re good at now that you’re all patched up and fed,” she says when she stands, taking her time as she walks over to the Kryptonian’s cell. 

“Making noise, that is,” she says with a tone filled with so much spite.

She circles around the glass enclosure, like a predator over its prey. Dazzling blue eyes following her every move. Her captive seems to be very observant which means Lena needs to be extra careful. One careless move and the Princess might gain the chance to strike. Unexpected of someone born with an abundance, this one isn’t as easy as she looks. People with such status in life really have nothing to be cautious about except for outrageous things like safeguarding their wealth and territory. 

Her fingers curl up, tightening like an invisible cord being pulled and it quickly brings the Princess on her knees in front of Lena, gasping for air. Unrelenting, Lena moves closer from the opposite side of the glass, watching the royalty struggle in front of her, hands grasping around her neck for nothing but air as her mouth hangs open. Yet even when coated with fear, those intensely blue orbs stare at her defiantly.

“Without noise… it must… it must be lonely,” Kara chokes out and Lena’s dark thoughts abruptly snap out. A dull ache thrums somewhere around the center of her chest for some unexplainable reason and she tries to ignore it. 

Having been distracted, she loses focus and the Princess keels over to her side as soon as Lena releases her hold, letting out several coughs as she tries to gulp in as much air as she could. 

“Lonely? What a concept that must be for you, _Your Highness_ ,” she mockingly spits out, lips curled into a snarl. Angered by the fact that the Kryptonian indignantly still finds a chance to talk back at the one person holding her life in the palm of her hand.

Heaving, the Princess slowly sits back up, a hand running through immaculate golden blonde hair as she stares back at Lena, not in a defiant way yet something else she can’t exactly put into words. 

“Actually… it might surprise you to find out that the loneliest of people are the ones constantly surrounded by many.”

Silence finally fills the room until Lena lets out a dry laugh. The Kryptonian is definitely amusing and seemingly very eloquent with words. Like a true noblewoman. On the other hand, she also has a death wish. But then granting her that would make it so easy and Lena never liked easy. Nothing’s ever easy. Tormenting someone means inflicting intense pain for the longest time possible. 

So she unlocks a box to take a device she had not been meaning to use so soon. It’s designed as a black bracelet but then created under Lena’s hands, the object becomes no ordinary jewelry. 

She catches the inquisitiveness in Kara’s eyes as soon as she turns to her, fingers sliding on the screen of the Kryptonian’s cell before opening it, a move she’s sure her captive wasn’t expecting if the defensive stance she suddenly takes is anything to go by. It poses no threat to Lena though. She’s aware of the energy Kryptonians have. Aware that they absorb it from the sun and for someone who hasn’t been exposed to it for days, Lena doubts the Princess can cause any damage against her.

It takes only one small gesture, a small flick of the wrist, for her to bring the royalty forward and down to her knees, like the pitiful slave she’s now supposed to be. She’s under Lena’s mercy now and she scoffs at her for thinking otherwise. She has to applaud the fight she’s putting up though with the way Kara’s feet drag from her resistance. In the end, it’s all useless anyway.

A snap of her fingers brings the Princess’ arm up like those toy puppets attached to strings, moving along to whatever their master pleases. Her captive is one stubborn puppet though, still determined to resist her with the way her arm shakes, elbow still slightly bent from trying to pull it back down. Lena admits it’s quite impressive. 

“Why?” Kara says, her struggle showing in her voice. “Why are you doing this?”

She hums, choosing not to answer the question and instead, attaches the bracelet around the Kryptonian’s wrist without making any contact, the metal of the bracelet clicking to signify that it’s been locked. There’s an audible gasp coming from her blue-eyed captive, jaw slacking and eyes opened wide at the act and Lena rolls her eyes over how dramatic the nobles could be sometimes. There’s a flurry of gibberish sounds and a flustered look all over the Kryptonian’s face that somehow it’s a bit confusing. It’s just a bracelet. No harm done… yet. 

Not wanting to waste time humoring her, Lena turns to leave. She was just about to speak when a sudden spike of warmth wraps around her hand and completely catches her off-guard. The warmth spreads and when she realizes that she is being held, the touch begins to burn that she quickly pulls her hand back, slipping through Kara’s fingers as if the touch was scalding.

“Sorry, I just… I just—I mean, I wasn’t aware that you meant _this_. Well, I’m an open-minded person and I don’t judge but we barely know each other. There’s a whole process for this—“

She doesn’t finish her blabbering when she writhes in pain, green coloring her veins, starting from her wrist and then all over her body as she crumbles down at Lena’s feet. The ordeal lasts for another few seconds before Lena shuts off the device again. The small dose of Kryptonite located inside the bracelet coated around a special metal may not be as lethal as the normal sized Kryptonite rock but it’s still strong enough to weaken a full grown Kryptonian with just a snap of her fingers. 

Seeing nothing but red, Lena seethes in anger at the offensive act. After so many years nobody dared to even directly look her way—either out of disgust or fear, or both. Samantha was the exception but then she’d been assigned to be her faithful companion since they were young—a responsibility Sam intends to keep until she dies in spite whatever Lena says—and her job does require physical touch to be able to serve her to the fullest. Yet here was the Princess of Argo grabbing her hand without any hesitation and not even flinching at the icy coldness of her skin. 

Kneeling down on one knee, she beckons the Kryptonian using her powers, holding her up with her neck so she can look her in the eye. 

“You touch me again,” she threatens, voice dangerously low that she’s sure her words strike fear within her struggling captive. “And I’m going to burn you alive like you should’ve been in the first place,” she finishes, releasing Kara who breathes in a visible sigh of relief, eyes closed and forehead pressed on the floor as she tries to recover.

“Why didn’t you then?” the Princess asks weakly, seemingly unable to comprehend that no matter how much she fights, she’ll never win against Lena. 

Straightening up and continuing on her way out of the glass cell, not even bothering to close the door, Lena cocks her head towards her to simply say, “Cause I need you to clean up my house,” before shutting down her computers and adding,

“You can start mopping the foyer and the stairs. I want it spotless before dinner.”

She then revels at the sounds of protest the Kryptonian makes, her footsteps reluctant yet still following behind her. 

* * *

**24 hours ago**

“Do princesses sleep that way?”

“You mean do they drool, snore and manage to lie down in such peculiar positions for 24 hours straight?”

“Well, yes?”

“Based on experience, I don’t think so. But then the only royalty I know, sleeps as stiff as the dead for exactly seven hours, wakes up raging for food and then sleeps again for another seven hours before screaming space equations out of the blue so, I might be wrong,”

“Oh… that’s quite right, I suppose. I was going to say a Vulturic Lion in hibernation but yours seems to be a much better description. By the way, you have quite impeccable observation skills, Lady Samantha,”

“Thanks. It’s the reason why I got the job, Querl,”

“That will also be the reason why the both of you are going to scrub the dust and soot off the roof until it’s sparkling like a glass mirror if you don’t snap your mouths shut,” Lena’s voice slices like an icy blade, killing every warmth around it and sending bodies freezing. Incredibly, she emits such terror without even looking up from her experiment.

Her two companions leave in haste and Lena only shakes her head at the hushed whispers of, most probably, something to do with grumpy flower hating scientists. 

Nevertheless, Lena is thankful for the silence falling upon her dungeon again, taking a deep breathe before focusing on the task at hand. She was only enjoying a couple of minutes of peaceful bliss when a soft mumbling disturbs her concentration again.

With a frown, she looks around, wondering if Querl or Sam came back only to realize that said mumbling is coming from the glass cell at the center of her room. Her unconscious prisoner is most definitely sleep talking. Something about a ‘mountain of Potstickers’ and ‘more Blue Ice’ and a ‘Shut up Alex’. All of which Lena will probably never understand. 

So nobody can blame her for growling about noisy prisoners and breaking another one of her equipment by throwing it on the unbreakable glass cell at the center of her room.

Noisy Princesses are the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peach Blossoms : 'I am your captive'
> 
> Hi, loves. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good day.


	5. Hyacinth

**Chapter 4**

**Hyacinth**

Cold, dark and very gloomy. Three things Kara dislikes very much and yet are the only three things that can be described of her prison that is the house of her abductor. And what a huge prison it is. The size is almost the size of her vacation estate in Vathlo. The difference is that Kara’s place has transparent windows in order for the sun to brighten up the whole artsy pastel colored décor of the house, light spilling everywhere just the way Kara likes it. There’s even a wide balcony where she spends most of her mornings in, sometimes soaked in the warm waters of her hot tub—the one with those relaxing powerful jets that massages all those tight knots in her back.

Kara wishes she could just close her eyes and be transported back there again. To wake up from this nightmare of scrubbing marble steps and mopping the dark tiled floor like the slave she is forced to be.

But then again, cleaning wasn’t exactly the problem. She’s helped clean orphanages and learned to do housework by hanging out with her house servants, especially on days when her parents are away for diplomatic events, which means almost every week. Honestly, she even enjoys the process of cleaning things. Young Kara Zor-El, despite being born in riches, likes cleaning because it makes things look pretty and shiny while the present Kara Zor-El finds cleaning therapeutic, an activity that takes her mind off things that are just sometimes too much for her head to handle. One does not carry the weight of the crown with ease overnight.

So it wasn’t all about this, admittedly, exhausting chores. It was mostly because of the dark and gloomy atmosphere, the lack of music—or life, and the absence of sunlight due to the lack of windows. It was immensely suffocating for her and if she were to play along in this game in order to survive this stifling space then she might as well wave the flag and lose. 

No wonder the Queen of Doom, as Kara now calls her in her head, is always grumpy and bitter about everything all the time. Who wouldn’t, staying in such a place? 

Sighing loudly, she finally sits at the bottom of the staircase, sweat dripping at the side of her neck and muscles aching from hours of forced labor. Unfortunately, no amount of scrubbing can solve her dilemma nor does it help give her the formula for a concrete escape plan.

With her elbows resting on her knees, her eyes fall upon the black bracelet locked snuggly around her wrist. It almost feels like those electric handcuffs prisoners wear in Argo’s prison cells. At least, she’s thankful that it doesn’t look like one. It’s a disgrace for royalty to go about wearing the hideous thick silver colored metal hand cuffs lined with red Kryptonite. Her bracelet just looks like any ordinary… marriage bracelet. 

Kara’s face heats up at the thought. In Kryptonian customs, bracelets are worn around the right wrist by married couples, or as her friend Winn dreamily calls it, soulmates. On the other hand, wearing your bracelet on the left wrist would signify that one is engaged to be married. About to be claimed and bonded for life.

_‘From now on, you belong to me’_

Bracelets in Krypton are considered sacred and that is why it’s such a big deal to even wear one. It symbolizes an unbreakable bond and it’s rare for a bracelet to be thrown away after it is worn. Each design is created uniquely, a combination of both family crests and birth stars that glimmer in a silver glow once covered in darkness. 

So, if Kara were to walk the streets of Argo right now sporting such bracelet, everyone would think that the Princess is to be married soon. Funny how she’s been offered bracelets from all parts of Krypton since she turned eighteen and has rejected all of those proposals because for years she’s been careful in giving her heart away to the wrong person, only to have the most cold-hearted being she’s ever known so easily place a bracelet on her wrist, and without the option of taking it off, unless she wishes to end her life.

_‘From now on, you belong to me’_

Kara shakes her head from the thought of those very words. However, the Queen of Doom doesn’t seem to have intentions of claiming her in such a way despite such bold statements that are along the lines of _‘You belong to me’_ and all that. Having lashed out earlier when she _slightly_ touched her, Kara is almost certain that she’s genuinely unaware of such a special act expressed between lovers wishing to form an eternal bond. It could be possible that the inhabitants—which she’s never been aware of before—of the Forest of Cythonna aren’t subject to Kryptonian traditions as they were secluded from society. Without anyone to govern them, their ignorance to tradition and rules every Kryptonian is exposed to since young is quite understandable. 

However, if the planetary council were to decide on the matter, Kara is positive that since the territory closest to them is Argo, they will be obligated to serve under Argo’s crown. Which means they are supposedly under Kara’s care and protection, that is if they won’t be charged with high treason first. Abducting a Princess or any nobility will serve either life sentence in Argo’s maximum security prison, the Crux Penitentiary, or punished by death.

Either way, the Queen of doom probably doesn’t care. Living doesn’t seem to be her ‘thing’. Nor is letting joy and kindness in her dark, cold life. Besides, she’d probably make it hard for her people to catch her with the kind of abilities she possesses. Until this very second she can still feel her throat tightening under that invisible grip. 

Absentmindedly, her fingertips trace around the material around the fine material of the black bracelet, feeling around it, having never worn one her whole life. She remembers being curious about it as a child and hastily begging her parents for one only to find out that they aren’t just given away so casually. Suddenly, she can’t help but feel bothered at the sight of it perfectly wrapped around her wrist as if it belonged there. She’s supposed to wear one for the first and the last time. It was supposed to be special. She hadn’t waited this long for someone to just meaninglessly put one around her without her consent and worse, for evil intentions.

Evil. The word running through her mind makes an abrupt halt as the vision of a yellow sunflower twirling around pale fingers breaks her thought. A yellow sunflower that has survived a terrible ordeal yet has managed to not wither and die. The very sunflower that now blooms healthily in a black cylinder vase. The only vase that rests in a corner on top one of the desks in that dungeon, specifically, the table where the Queen of Doom spends hours working on.

Evil? But how does a fragile flower bloom in such evil hands? Kara gazes down on her palm. She remembers reaching out for that hand. Skin so soft under her touch. Were they cold? She tries to recall. Icy. They were icy cold, she’s sure, but then somehow… she couldn’t let go. Not until it slips away so harshly from her own fingers.

Evil. Perhaps it’s not the word she’s supposed to use. Because true evil destroys and not saves. Real evil is repulsive to the touch, disgusting and brash. It doesn’t hold such mundane things delicately as if it were precious stones and gently caresses them back to life. 

Only a person who knows love would only be able to do so. 

Hope. There’s still hope and Kara believes in it.

The sound of a door creaks, disrupting Kara’s thoughts as she looks up, eyes wandering around to where she might’ve heard the noise. Having been drenched in silence for so long has made her ears quite sensitive to the smallest of sounds. 

“Anyone there?” she asks, wondering if it’s the Queen of Doom herself coming out of wherever her lair is to throw around threats while commanding her to do more work.

A small giggle breaks the silence and Kara stands up. It’s certainly from a child, judging from the sound, and it surprises her that the Queen of Doom might actually have a _spawn_. She honestly doesn’t seem capable of motherhood but then again she really doesn’t know anything about her. There’s a story behind everything and this, this was a story that has yet to unfold before her. 

The sound of little footsteps scamper around as if playing a little adventure game. Kara has done lots of games with the children in the orphanages. Super Hero has been the popular one so far and Kara, being a regular champion in said game, has proudly introduced it to them.

With her curiosity growing, Kara walks around the staircase, hoping to find somebody she can talk to and maybe, gain some valuable answers about this place. In the matter of life and death, every clue that will aid in her escape and survival becomes valuable.

A flash of green darts in a corner and Kara quickly turns to the path leading to a hallway on the left. It’s still awfully dim everywhere she goes and she wishes that they could add even just one large window at least. A little light would be nice. It doesn’t even help that the house is like a maze with all its twists and turns. 

Thankfully, when Kara rounds up a corner she finally spots the child hiding, crouched near one of the decorative tables—there are quite a few decorations in the house but they lack color and Kara dreams of acquiring paint cans so she can splatter it all over the place. 

“Hey,” she softly coos, lowering herself down to the child’s level as she talks. Based on her guess, the child is about seven or eight years of age, the common number in orphanages. This one is no different from those children except for the dark clothes and the long, unruly hair. Children in the orphanages are filled with colorful things and have regular haircuts. Her new friend’s hair has its tips falling down the neck, almost reaching the shoulders. 

“My name’s Kara,” she continues, inching a bit closer.

She’s always been good with kids having spent a good amount of time in the presence of so many children through the years. She finds that they are far more interesting conversationalists than those airy aristocrats in her mother’s tea parties—or maybe she’ll always be, as Alex says, a child at heart and that’s why she finds it so easy being in their company. And because making new friends is one of her many passions, she is confident to win this one over. Besides, if she already feels lonely after spending a second in this place then what more an energetic child who doesn’t seem to have anyone to play with.

“What’s your name?” she asks just as gently, checking around to see if there are others hiding around. Perhaps they are all playing a game and Kara doesn’t want to ruin any of that. She wants her new friend to win if that’s the case.

For a moment, a horrifying thought passes her mind as she also wonders if she might not only be the prisoner in this place. That there might be others who had made the same mistake of unconsciously trespassing through her abductor’s forbidden property. If so, it is her mission to rescue them all and bring them back to their families.

“Will you play with me?” a small voice innocently interrupts her thoughts and Kara realizes that for the first time the child has spoken.

With a smile, Kara enthusiastically replies ‘Of course’ with a hand offered out to her new friend. When a small hand grabs on to her own, she feels relieved at the act that she ignores how unnatural the movement feels, almost robotic and cold as metal if she were to scrutinize further. But then ordinary is not a thing to describe this place and everyone must have been so accustomed to the cold that Kara doesn’t really dwell on it. She had just about stood up on her feet when the child finally looks up at her, slow and careful.

It only takes a second for Kara to react, a shriek escaping her lips as she releases the child’s hand and taking a step back which causes her to lose her footing, falling down the floor in utter shock at what she finds. Glowing mechanical red eyes staring back at her.

The being in front of her was no child, or was a child, as Kara assumes, because she has yet to meet a living child whose eyes zoom in and out of its sockets like lenses and has a face that is partly made up of different sorts of metal, like some mismatched puzzle that still fits together. The thing that really unnerves her is how its features where there’s still skin that feels much like Kara’s own and even with such advanced technology, Kara can still distinguish real from synthetic. 

This one feels real. Thus, proving her assumption. A child with robotic features. Half its face and apparently, the left leg that had been obscured from her vision earlier were made of those very same mismatched metals. The very same kind of technology that the Queen of Doom had been tinkering earlier. But before she could connect any of the pieces together, she finally gets back to her senses, the initial shock finally wearing off in order to put her body back into motion. 

Kicking her feet against the floor, she breaks into a run, legs exerting whatever energy she can muster to speed up but days soaked in darkness has lessened her abilities and the strain in her muscles increases so she ends up just conjuring short bursts of it that she almost trips near the opposite end of the long hallway when her speed drops to a halt all of a sudden. 

Lungs burning, she coughs as she runs towards a corner. Echoes coming from far behind that sound similarly to ‘Play with me’ hauntingly follow her. As soon as she sharply turns left another shock spikes through her chest as she collides into something solid that she almost falls back the second time if not for her fast reflexes. Her body now ready for any danger that springs up in front of her as her fists go up to either defend or attack.

“Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you might’ve went after such thorough cleaning… which is quite impressive from someone of your social status,” her supposed opponent says in a manner that Kara can only compare to the classical theater actors in plays that she watches occasionally—mostly to impress a date.

“What?” she asks in confusion, fists slowly lowering to find a man, decently dressed with the perfect posture that reminds her of her social etiquette teacher—Rao, did she fail a lot of those lessons from moving too much, unable to keep a straight face at the way Alex funnily impersonates said teacher from behind.

“It’s dinner time and as the servant to the master of the house you are required to, well, serve. You can call me, Querl, Kara Zor-El of Argo,” Querl says before turning around to walk towards what Kara presumes is the dining area. She also presumes that she is supposed to follow him and one look down the dark hallway from where she had ran from is enough to make her rush to his side. 

“Wait,” she says, catching up to him, all the questions in her head finally coming at full force. 

“There’s a child that’s hiding, or better yet playing hide and seek, somewhere in this house that has long messy dark brown hair and has really, _really_ unnatural set of eyes that glow—“

“I see you’ve met Izac. He is from the planet Earth and that game called hide and seek is his favorite activity. I have partaken in said game and honestly, it’s quite exciting to be the one hiding rather than the one who is seeking. I find it quite frustrating not to find whom which you seek,” Querl drones on but Kara is already too focused on one single fact to listen to all of it.

“Earth,” she repeats as they near the door to what seems to be the kitchen. “I know what Earth people look like,” she says, a hint of anger in her tone. “They look just like us. Far weaker yes, but exactly just like us. So that,” she points back towards the empty halls. 

“Is either a fake or was a _real_ Earth child whose body has been desecrated and torn apart for purposes that I _really_ do not want to dwell on,” she says firmly, anger seeping out of her voice more than ever as she steps in front of Querl to make her point.

“You’re upset,” Querl states the obvious and Kara is just about fuming at this point.

“Yes, I am upset! Because I know about scavengers and Andromeda pirates. I know that they trade moon silvers and even sun stones for children. Children whom they will in turn sell as slaves to planets like Apokolips and Daxam. I am aware that even Krypton has had such illegal trades! And I have been fighting that war for years. So yes, I am upset! Because that’s what happens to those innocent children. Constantly ‘upgraded’ and then ‘shut downed’ when they are of no use anymore,” she says, her voice rising in distress with each word that by the end of it she’s breathing heavily. 

“So tell me, Querl, is that what the master of this house did to that child?” she asks and for a tense few seconds there is silence, silence that is enough of an answer for her. But before any of them can speak, the door behind her opens and a new voice interrupts.

“Dinner is ready, sir Querl.”

Kara turns to find a young woman. One that will make her heart sink at the sight of. 

Izac wasn’t the only one. He was far from being the only one apparently. The young woman and all the servants working at the kitchen. All of them are the same. Slaves, altered with technology in order not to feel hunger, thirst and fatigue. A very convenient yet morbid way of acquiring servants. Soldiers even.

Kara sees red and because it rarely happens she tends to lose all sense of control over her actions and words. Had they been in Argo, everyone knows that an angry Kara is someone you do not want to get in the way of. 

Her feet are moving and before she even knows it, she’s barging in one of the larger rooms in the house in search of the one person who is responsible for all of this. The one who distinctly emits such fresh scent of Plumerias. Specifically, the one standing in front of huge shelves of books, a blue hard bound book in her hand, fingers tracing pages languidly. But Kara doesn’t care about any of that or at the fact that she can be zapped with Kryptonite at what she is about to do. She has a lot to unload from her chest and it’s going to be unpleasant. 

“The floors better be clean and shiny,” the Queen of Doom drawls, not even bothering to look up from the words etched on yellowed pages.

“What did you to them?” she demands, anger drowning out fear with each step she takes to close the space between them.

Her question only gets a sigh in return and this prompts her to push some more.

“Izac and the rest of the people here. Did you do that to them? Is that what you were working on all day? Parts and pieces which you’ll replace on living organs. Because it’s much more convenient to control than to train—” she cuts short as the sound of a book closes shut. An ominous mask looking up to stare right back at her. If she looked even closer she could’ve spotted steel green orbs staring back at her emotionlessly. 

“And what if I did?” comes the dead response, voice cold, detached even. It makes Kara shake her head in complete disbelief and horror. 

“Those are people! Living people! A living child! One that belongs back in his home with his parents and playing out in the sun with his friends. One that deserves care, warmth and love. All of them do!” she says, voice now shaking with emotion, her rage crashing in waves. The faces of those little orphans fresh in her mind. Faces whom she cannot imagine living such horrible life under cruel hands.

“Well, how unfortunate it is then,” her abductor simply says without even a thought.

“Are you really that heartless?” she asks, unable to hide her hurt and disappointment. 

“Funny you should ask. But yes, I ripped my heart off a long time ago,”

The response almost renders Kara speechless. She’s in such disbelief that she almost laughs at how absurd this all could be. That such a person even exists is beyond her. 

So absurd that her next words come off as a low whisper, angry tears starting to well up at the corner of her eyes, “Even monsters deserve love and forgiveness but you… you just might be the exception and that’s really… sad.”

Backing away, she turns to leave but not before letting her know that, “Punish me all you want but I cannot physically be anywhere near you, let alone look at you.”

With that she storms away, as far as possible from her, meaning every word she has ever said. 

Evil has many faces and Kara might’ve just met one of them.

* * *

Lena has always been surrounded by books. As a child she loves the smell of the crisp pages of a new book and the comfort of a worn out book. The stories of all kinds taking her to places she only ever dreams of going, of fantasy worlds and interesting characters that she considers as close friends, heroes even. She had even slept holding a book close to her chest, stories following her to unconsciousness. So it’s no surprise that she’s had a library built in the house to accommodate the precious books she has collected through the years. 

It is in also in said library where the clamorous—yes she’s heard the commotion outside and knows that nobody else has caused this but their new ‘tenant’—royalty charges in like she already owns the place. As expected of those entitled blue bloods. They claim everything and step on everyone else without even looking at where they’re going. Obviously, this one’s no different.

Or maybe she assumed too soon. This _one_ is really something else entirely with a penchant for recklessness that is clearly a downfall. Had it been somebody else the princess of Argo had long been on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Well, Lena could easily just do that but then she finds that pressing the golden princess’ buttons are highly amusing. So she prods further, watching how far off the edge she can go. If there was one thing she learned, it is that people are their most true selves when anger comes into the mix. 

Besides, she’s only being honest with all her answers. 

It is truly unfortunate and she literally doesn’t have a heart. A beating one, at least.

As for the robotic technology, Lena does not even deny it. All of it is made from her own sequences and her own computations. She developed such technology, a feat that only took a year, if not less, to create. From her own bare hands.

“Even monsters deserve love and forgiveness but you… you just might be the exception and that’s really… sad.”

The words strike something within her, her finger twitching at the words. Memories springing out from boxes where she has them stashed and kept for years.

Memories that involve light brown locks, lovely hazel eyes and soft smiles. She remembers it even though she couldn’t feel the pain it brings anymore. Somewhere within her, her mind still remembers the same lips that sought her own spew the same words. 

_You’re a monster._

_A heartless monster._

The picture presents itself so vividly that if she closes her eyes, she just might find herself back there again. 

_It’s hard stay with one. Let alone love one. How could anyone ever?_

The blue-eyed princess doesn’t know the can of worms she has opened but honestly, Lena doesn’t blame her. That stupid flower despite having been ripped off of her, finds ways to remind her of the very things she’s locked away and thrown. That’s why it saved Kara.

Besides, she isn’t wrong at all. That’s exactly what she is anyway.

_I wish it hadn’t ended this way but what else is there to expect? All monsters end the same way. And it sure is a lonely one._

Her nails gently scratch down the hard bound spine of the book she had just returned. Eyes empty and hollow as the images splatter like a thousand of torn pages falling down the floor. Images that are now meaningless without any of the feelings attached to it anymore. Feelings she ripped off of her chest years ago. 

_You have to die, Lena_

A familiar presence fills the room and small, almost inaudible footsteps thankfully break her thoughts. Before Lena even turns she already knows whom they belong to.

She immediately finds two little red glowing eyes hide behind the book shelves at the dim corners of her library. 

“Izac,” she utters, heels slowly tapping against the floor as she makes her way to the peeking child.

* * *

Kara doesn’t know how long she’s sat and ranted all to her heart’s content in front of one unfortunate Plumeria. One that had to endure what is probably an hour of cursing and a slew of angry complaints against the Queen of Doom. It even annoys her that she doesn’t have a name yet. There is one, she’s sure but she also thinks that there’s no use knowing anyway.

Slumping her back unto the pedestal of the lonely plant, she breathes out heavily, suddenly tired from the rush of emotion earlier. Now she’s just exhausted… and hungry.

“It’s just wrong you know,” she mutters softly. “Why can’t she see that?”

She wearily looks up at the flower. “Sorry. I must be annoying to you by now,” she says.

“There’s just no one else to talk to,” she sighs again, lifting her elbow to rest it upon the edge of the pot. The action draws her eyes to the bracelet on her wrist. “If I could just take this thing off then I’d rescue those people and just… leave,” she huffs before her eyes light up a bit.

“I’d take you with me too,” she says. “I doubt the witch takes care of you,” her eyebrows knit together at the thought. “But then, I’m not sure of that escape plan anymore. I really lost it back there. So now she’s probably deciding which method to kill me or worse, speeding up the bidding for my organs with potential buyers,” she says with gritted teeth.

Her gaze softens after a while and she looks up the flower again, “If… if she sells my heart or my brain… or even my eyes, I hope that she at least gets you a new shiny pot with it and maybe new clothes for Izac,” she whispers gazing at the soft white petals.

It takes her another hour to extricate herself from the warm—far warmer than anyone in such a desolated place—company of the lonely flower before deciding that whatever the cruel host plans to do to her she would take it with her head held high. She might throw a couple of kicks and hard punches too, at least land a good one to knock that mask off her face. 

How hideous must one look to cover themselves with a mask?

Nevertheless, she sends a quiet goodbye to the Plumeria before straightening up and walking out the door. Only to come face to face with a woman waiting for her outside. Head curiously tilting a bit with her hands crossed in front of her chest and eyes that seem to know something she doesn’t.

“Samantha,” the woman tells her as she uncrosses her arms and Kara blinks owlishly before realizing that she’s introducing herself with a small bow.

“Oh, I’m Kara,”

“I know and you can call me Sam, your Highness,” Sam tells her, motioning back to the main house. 

Kara follows her, finding it a little comforting to find even a small semblance of home in Sam. If anything, she is suddenly reminded of Nia, another close friend and one of her personal handmaids. Unlike Nia though, Sam walks almost as confidently as the Queen of Doom herself as she leads her through twists and turns at the left wing of the manor.

For a moment, Kara wonders if Sam is leading her to her inevitable end and looks around to find anything weapon-like to equip herself. But before she thinks of grabbing one of those ornament jars to bash it on her head, Sam opens a door and gestures for her to enter. 

With her visible hesitation, eventually Sam enters first, both eyebrows rising as if finding the situation a bit funny. 

There’s a delicious smell wafting from inside and cautiously, Kara peeks in the room, stomach embarrassingly growling which she hopes Sam doesn’t hear. It’s small with basic furniture and, like the rest of the house, is covered with dark mahogany walls. Sam is standing by a small table, waiting for her like a practiced handmaid, posture perfect and hands joined respectfully. 

“Don’t worry, there aren’t spiders in here. I made sure of it after I had an unfortunate encounter with the biggest cellar spider I’ve ever seen in one of the bathrooms years ago,” she says with a light smile and instantly half of Kara’s hesitation disappears. 

After a quick inspection of the bed, a simple single sized mattress pushed up against the wall, Kara immediately takes notice of the window near the small table and before she even bothers, Sam opens it for her. 

“I know you haven’t eaten yet so I told them to secretly spare you a bit of tonight’s dinner in case your appetite comes back,” she says, gesturing at the table where a plate filled with food, a bowl of soup and a glass of water. 

“Also, there are clean clothes in your locker and the bathroom is just located at the end of this hall,”

Kara eyes the food warily and her thoughts earlier come creeping back. If anything this would be the first time she’s ever going to eat straight off a plate without Maggie or James to inspect and taste first.

“Are you going to poison me so she can get finally sell my brain off? Coming from royalty the bidding must be high,” she says, deciding that being blatant is better at this point.

Sam doesn’t flinch at the remark. She doesn’t even seem surprised or caught off guard at all and Kara wonders just how many people they’ve done this to. Is it some ordinary routine by now?

Instead, Sam only lays out the fork and knife next to the plate wordlessly before making sure that everything is in place. At this point, Kara doesn’t expect a reply anymore but she gets one nonetheless.

“You know, there are things that you need to look twice in order to appreciate the intricate details one fails to notice the first time,” she says and Kara doesn’t know why she’s telling her this. 

“Why do you continue to work for her?” she asks instead. “Does she hold your life in the palm of her hands as well?”

Sam smiles at this. “Do you see any bracelets on me? Or on any of the occupants here?” she asks and Kara’s eyes lower down to her bare wrists. “And no, don’t worry, that is definitely not a marriage bracelet. She’s unaware of such traditions, by choice of course,” she adds.

Kara frowns at this, head deep in thought. 

“Are you telling me that she’s innocent?” Kara asks.

“I never said anything like that, your Highness. I think you’re actually a good judge of character and I’m simply imploring you to take another look. This time, preferably from a different angle,” Sam says, looking at her meaningfully.

“You might just be surprised in what you’ll find,” she says before picking up a slice of potato from Kara’s plate to eat.

* * *

“Izac,” Lena utters, slowly making her way towards the very end of the shelves. 

The child peeks playfully before stepping out the shadows, looking up at her with those red glowing eyes, visibly zooming in at the sight of her. There’s a ghost of a giggle at the back of his throat. When Lena stops in front of him she lightly shakes her head.

“Cheater,” she mumbles. “Hiding behind growling princesses is not part of the rule,”

A tiny finger is held up in front of her accompanied by a pleading, “Again. Again.”

“It’s dinner time,” Lena reminds him.

“Lena. Play?” Izac repeats, hand up to signify the number one and just like the other nights Lena relents only because there isn’t any solid reason to say no.

Sighing, she slowly throws her head back, eyes closing as she softly says, “One. Two. Three…”

The sound of hurried footsteps excitedly breaking into a run fills her ears, growing further and further until she can’t hear them. 

“Four. Five. Hide and I will seek,”

_Here we go again._

* * *

**A couple of hours ago.**

“You let her out?” Sam asks hands pausing from combing her long black hair just as Querl drops a book from the stack of hard bound books he is carrying. Lena almost flinches at this. 

Books are sacred and must be immensely cared for.

“Why? I thought you were going to ‘imprison her forever’?” Sam continues to question, eyeing her intently.

“And I am but keeping her in a cell wasn’t necessary anymore,” she simply says before taking the brush from Sam’s hand and combing her hair herself.

“Is that why Kara Zor-El is currently scrubbing the foyer, Master Lena? Have you perhaps entered into an agreement that benefits you both? Hence, the cleaning service,”

“What?” Sam asks, voice rising as she looks from Querl to Lena. “Who is cleaning what now?”

“Kara Zor-El from Argo is cleaning a miniscule portion of the manor, Lady Samantha,”

“Yes, I heard you the first time, Querl. I just need a _detailed_ explanation on how this happened,” she says going back to sharply eyeing Lena again.

“She’s not going to run back home because she can’t. I gave her a bracelet that holds a small amount of green Kryptonite inside enough to weaken her if ever she tries to do something stupid,” Lena answers once and for all, placing her brush down before standing up. A single wave of the hand has the closet doors opening as she browses on which night dress to wear later. 

“So she’s cleaning,” Sam slowly says.

“Under my orders, yes,”

“And… you gave her a bracelet,” Sam continues, using that familiar tone that Lena knows all too well.

“The one with Kryptonite,” she distractedly mumbles.

“And do you have any idea what giving someone a bracelet means in Krypton?”

The closet slams shut as she faces Sam, temperatures dropping all so sudden that Querl stands straight up, unmoving with his eyes on the floor

“Is it a message that tells the receiver to choke and die?” she coldly asks yet Sam stands her ground.

“No. Bracelets in Krypton are given by lovers and worn only during engagement and marriage or—” Sam abruptly pauses and gasps.

_Lovers?_

_Marriage?_

_Oh. So that was why…_

“Or you do know about that fact—I mean, it’s quite a good plan! Marrying somebody from this planet, one of high status at that, will ensure our safety. She is quite exceptionally gorgeous too! Lovely hair and her eyes must be…” she trails off to let her piece it together and when it does the clouds up above darken even more, a huge snowstorm approaching.

“Nonsense! I’m _not_ marrying her,” she says with indignation, immediately silencing Querl’s inquiry about his research on Krypton wedding ceremonies. Offended even that Sam would think she’d have such a preposterous thoughts.

Silence follows her words and under Sam’s heavy scrutiny she adds a firm, “That’s not the reason why I let her live. I don’t care if she’s gorgeous or if her eyes are a _dazzling_ shade of blue, she’s going to do whatever I say like a good servant for the rest of her worthless life.”

“Okay,” Sam says, words seemingly hanging in the air until they aren’t. 

“I didn’t know her eyes were a _dazzling_ shade of blue. Did you?” she muses before glancing at Querl.

“Unfortunately, I have not noticed, Lady Samantha,” he says before making his way to the door, “Maybe I should go check. See if they truly _dazzle_ ,”

Lena lets out a slow controlled breath, eyes throwing deadly glares before letting out an emphasized and threatening, “Get out,”

One that is enough to send both of them rushing out in seconds as if they were never there, leaving her seething and fuming.

Kryptonians and their childish love bracelets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth : Games
> 
> Things are starting to get interesting between those two and I am grateful for those who've taken the time to read, leave kudos and comment. Hope you have a nice day!


	6. Ophrys

**Chapter 5**

**Ophrys**

**Error.**

That’s the word colored in red that blinks angrily at the screen along with the rest of the words that nobody wants to see after years of hard work.Nor is the fact that this is mainly due to the lack of valuable resources. Resources that are easily available had they had the means to acquire it. _Acquire more of it._

A glass breaks against the wall it is thrown and Lena massages her head, consumed by her frustrations that she doesn’t quite process the words Querl speaks, her assistant offers suggestions but ultimately sounding more and more defeated. She knows it too. It’s all going to fail, a word she’s heard all her life that even now it trails behind her like dead weight tied unto her ankle. Realistically, they aren’t going to make it at this rate even if they tried their hardest. Strong will and determination alone isn’t going to help them. The red words on the screen come into her line of view again, mocking her some more until she’s had enough and shuts it all down. 

In silence, she leaves, snapping at anyone who tries to talk to her and blasting everything that she finds annoying. Sam’s probably keeping count of stuff that needs repairing and replacing at this point. It doesn’t matter though, she’ll break it again after a couple of days.

It’s been like this for years. Four? Five? How many years has gone by with all these countless failures?

She didn’t have a place in mind, her feet moving unconsciously until she’s stopping in front of the abandoned solarium. The doors fly open and soon she’s staring right at the little white flower. The sight angers her even more, if that was even possible. This all could be solved easily if she’d get it to cooperate. 

“You’d spill your tears for others so generously yet all I need is one and you suddenly learn how to be selfish?” she mutters softly, her resentment clearly audible.

“One tear would solve everything, _buy_ anything, but you seem to love it here so much. Planting your roots on the soil so eagerly, refusing to just wither away, seeking for the sun and even taking care of princesses who fall from above,” her lips twitch in annoyance, the dark chilling energy slowly flowing down her fingertips. It’s so cold all of a sudden now that when she breathes out, wisps of smoke appear.

“You’ve always desired beautiful things, always reaching out to their warmth as if they wouldn’t flinch from your cold touch. As if you deserve their attention. You don’t. You never will. Why can’t you understand that?” a ghost of a throb aches at the center of her chest but she’s certain it’s just a memory. 

“We can’t have beautiful things… because they die in our hands,” she says, words dissolving into a whisper as the room freezes into ice.

Lifting her hand up to the flower, she slowly curls her fingers as the white petals slowly start to be covered in ice. Pain pierces her instantly like a knife sinking ever so slowly at her chest. If she goes even further, she might almost feel it again. _Hear the anguished cry._ That familiar pain. One that slowly squeezes something deep within her center. 

_Almost_

She doesn’t know exactly what happens but fingers enclose around her wrist, an arm circling around her shoulders, a sudden warmth enclosing around her and a weight pulling her down until she’s falling unto her side, her head close to hitting the hard floor if not for a hand breaking the impact from happening.

The ice cracks and melts under tender summer kissed hands, jolting Lena from head to toe as if she fell in warm waters. She sees flashes of golden colored tresses, blinding her temporarily as her world turns and tilts for a few seconds before it rights itself back.

Finding her senses, she realizes that somebody has knocked and dragged her down the ground. For a second, she thinks it is Sam but Sam’s locks are a shade of brown and not golden blonde so it could only be one person.

Kara Zor-El.

And just as quickly as warmth drenches her, it leaves just as fast. When Lena gets back up, there’s a new surge of fury in her veins and when she turns around to finish what she’s started, she faces a breathless princess, stepping in between her and the Plumeria. If anything, she’s shielding it, protecting it so fiercely despite knowing that she’s on the losing end. It’s a sight that baffles her. 

“Stop! You’re killing it!” the princess says, voice panicked and just as furious. Yet the words that follow fall slowly and softly. “And doing so will kill you,” there’s hint of genuine concern in that tone but she’s most definitely wrong.

“Move,” Lena demands threateningly.

“No,” Kara firmly says, head shaking as she stands her ground. It reminds her of the first time she fell into Lena’s property, that foolish yet outstanding display of defiance and boldness in the face of death.

“Oh please, let’s not kid ourselves here,” Lena groans dramatically. 

“I’m giving you a chance,” she says in a low tone, temptingly and mockingly. “There’ll be no holding you back from trotting merrily to your pretty little castle anymore so, congratulations, go have fun with your happily ever after then. So, _move_.”

“Never.”

“And why not?”

“Because I didn’t know any better? Because I was wrong. You’re not a monster, Lena.”

* * *

**Two days ago.**

Kara’s back hurts. Actually her whole body aches, sore from yesterday’s labor and stiff from the poor quality mattress she slept in uncomfortably. If it wasn’t for the exhaustion that overcame her last night after her meal, she wouldn’t have gotten even an ounce of sleep at all. Having been accustomed to the highest comfort of living, her body is still trying to adjust from suddenly being subjected to the sudden change. It certainly will take a while, depending on how long she’s going to be a prisoner in the evil Queen’s fortress. So, for now, she’s going to have to suffer for a bit. 

Patience and timing is the key after all.

Unlike her beautiful cheery sunny mornings, Kara wakes to loud banging and dark skies. Sometimes, she questions if she is really still in Krypton or in some other planet where the weather is constantly gloomy. Perhaps, it’s just the sullen ambiance this place brings. Anyways, the banging is coming from her door and it doesn’t seem likely to stop unless she opens it. 

It’s Querl and… cleaning equipment. Apparently, she’s on another cleaning duty for today and Kara’s protesting about early schedules. Well, at least, she gets breakfast before anything else. However, unlike last night, she’s going to be dining with the rest of the servants which in Krypton’s culture is a huge disrespect to her royal lineage. 

But unlike the rest of upper society, Kara Zor-El doesn’t find any humiliation or disgust in the matter. She’s dined with Nia and the rest of her house staff countless times. She’s even feasted out in the side of the streets with Alex, Maggie and James during Argo’s infamous Spring Festival. She doesn’t find sense in dining apart from the rest of the planet’s lower classes nor is inviting her friends to eat at Midvale Castle’s grand dining table.

So, if this was meant to be a punishment then she can proudly say that the Queen of Doom has failed. She’ll eat anywhere and with anyone without any qualms. So when she meant that she expected some small room near the kitchen for the servants—or slaves—with scraps of yesterday’s leftovers. Not eating delicious home-cooked meals in the main dining area with everyone. 

Just as she has learned yesterday, all of the servants except Querl and Sam are _enhanced_ , a softer term for people who have had body parts lost and exchanged for technology—in some cases, mostly those born and sold into slavery, are forced even. Nevertheless, they are all in one long table as those whose enhancements are minor—not including any of the major internal organs—eat in silence while the others manually recharge themselves in order to function fully for the whole day. 

Kara, after a quick search, takes a seat next to Izac who instantly places his attention towards her. 

“Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara,” he says, repeating her name several times and Kara isn’t sure if it’s intentional or if there’s something wrong with his programing. 

Her eyes fall to his arm, a wire connected to a power source and that’s when it dawns on her that he, like the others, has enhanced major organs and can survive alone without basic necessities like food and water. The sight makes her blood boil again. The thought of a little boy having to undergo what she only hopes are humane surgical procedures, is making her heart hurt. 

“Hello, Izac,” she greets back with a smile, now much calmer and composed than the first time. 

“Play. Play. Play. Later?” he asks, looking at her in what seems to be something akin to hopeful.

“Sure! Hide and seek again?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” he excitedly repeats over and over again, making Kara laugh lightly as she gently touches his head.

It took her a while, she admits, but now that she’s aware of the situation, she’s certain that there are no evil robots lurking out in dark hallways to hunt her down and flay her alive. Only little kids taken from their homes to be enslaved and biologically altered by evil mistresses.

Speaking of evil mistresses, the Queen of Doom is the last to arrive with Sam by her side. She comes as silently as she always does and Kara almost doesn’t notice her if not for the fragrant smell of Plumerias suddenly wafting in the air. Kara hates that she’s probably ruined Plumerias for her, which really is a dismaying thought because it still stands to be one of her favorite flowers.

But then despite all her resentment, curiosity overtakes her. Having only seen her with a mask, she now wonders if the Queen of Doom will finally take it off. How else was she to eat with it on her face? Glancing across the other end of the table, Kara observes quietly, waiting for any opportunity she can use. A hint of weakness or something that would help her finally escape. Everyone has a weakness after all. 

The Queen of Doom takes a fork and Kara unconsciously holds her breath. She watches carefully as she picks up a slice of zucchini with it before slowly lifting her hand up… and then back down again as Sam whispers something in her ear.

If Kara could only cry out in frustration and impatience she would. With Sam’s interference, Lena’s focus is placed elsewhere, her food remaining untouched and Kara huffs in disappointment.

“You’re the new girl,” a voice chirps next to her and Kara almost jumps in surprise.

Turning her head back, she’s faced with one of the kitchen staff whom she recognized from yesterday. The young woman’s enhancements include one eye, one that is similar to Izac’s but with a yellow glow instead of red, and her right arm down to her hand. She’s also one of the few that is still capable of ingesting food and water. 

“Oh! Yes, I guess I am. My name’s Kara Zor-El but you can just call me Kara,” she says, letting out a small smile.

“Hello Kara, I’m Lucy. Also, you’re very pretty. I mean, your hair is golden and your eyes are as blue as the clear morning sky,” Lucy replies with pure amazement and awe that it makes Kara’s smile widen. 

“That’s because—because Kara—Kara—Kara is a princess and—and princesses are beautiful—beautiful—beautiful,” Izac says, voice cracking like a static communicator, and Kara realizes that it’s the most he’s said ever since she saw him. She also finds him charming and adorable that her determination to escape and rescue everyone renews and rises. 

Izac, Lucy and the rest of the servants deserve a real home, education and brand new enhancements for their own comfort. Maybe Kara wants to pass a couple of laws and put up organizations catering to the well-being of formerly slaved enhanced individuals. She wants them to live good lives at least, to be respected as any citizen of Krypton and enjoy the freedom of being able to do whatever they wish. Not trapped in this dark prison, serving a cruel master who has forcibly altered their bodies to make them work like robots.

“A princess?” Lucy repeats with a gasp, a couple of heads turning in to the conversation now.

“Of this planet?” the guy, who is about her age, sitting across her curiously asks in a hushed tone. Kara observes that everyone living here must’ve not been allowed to make noise and therefore the hushed whispers. 

“No, no, not of this planet exactly. I am just _one_ of the royalties in it. The highest title in all of Krypton goes to my uncle Jor-El but my cousin’s taking over soon and…” her words falter at a sudden thought and if she’s correct with her calculations, Kal’s coronation is in a couple of days. 

Kal who definitely expects her to be there to witness the momentous shift in his life. Kal, who was present the day she was born and was eager to give her his gift. Kal, the one she loves like a brother that she cried for days when he left for Kryptonopolis, for good, after finishing his entire education in Argo. Her best friend, her confidant and role model. The same Kal who told her of his plans to ask his sweetheart, Lois, to marry him after the coronation. 

Kal who would be terribly distraught when he hears what had happened to her. 

Do they even still think that I’m alive? Kara wonders, the thought sitting heavily on her chest. 

“But why are you here? Are you a guest of the master?” Another guy, whose burnt scars are visible on his face, asks and Kara could only imagine the pain he must’ve went through.

“She’s no guest,” a voice as cold as ice slices through the conversation, one that Kara is very familiar with.

She looks back at this said ‘master’, eyeing her with a steady gaze. She’s not going to back down, she is a proud member of the house of El and they never back down from a noble fight. Not when it comes to saving innocent lives and taking down oppressors. 

“She’s also a servant here. Her job is to clean the manor and do whatever I say. She’s no princess, not in this house and I hope she understands that _very_ clearly.”

The sharp words bite and Kara clenches the spoon she is holding, trying not to let her emotions explode. Fighting her so blatantly like last time might really get her killed and she’s not taking any chances. If she wants to survive and help the poor souls in here, she has to control herself and nod along, for now. It’s time to be smarter. 

So she displays a wide sarcastic smile towards the cruel master and replies, “Of course, I am aware of that besides, anything for you, _dear_ master. _Anything_ for you.”

The slow tapping of her finger against the table doesn’t escape Kara’s eye. She’s thinking, analyzing her and that’s what she does when she goes deep into thinking. She’s observed this when the Queen of Doom was working yesterday on some equipment. She works, tweaks it for a bit, computes, taps her forefinger a couple of times, and then executes the next step before repeating the whole process over and over again. 

The legs of a chair scrapes against the floor and before anything else, the Queen of Doom leaves in silence, plate untouched and all. Kara’s stretched out smile quickly disappears before her eyes land on another pair of amused ones. Sam raises a brow at her before drinking from her cup and looking down her own plate to shake her head lightly. It makes Kara remember her words last night.

_‘I’m simply imploring you to take another look’_

Honestly, she still can’t figure out what else she needs to ‘look at’ or if there’s anything more to see. It’s as plain as day. How could there be any redemption from someone who has done such things?

“Don’t worry, you still look like a princess though,” Lucy whispers to her with a sly smile and that’s enough to lighten Kara’s mood a bit.

“You look like a princess too, Lucy,” she whispers back only to be met with denial.

“Oh no, how could I ever?” she shyly says, looking down on her lap.

“Lucy,” she softly says, a hand on her arm, making the young woman look up at her. “You don’t have to have golden hair and eyes that are as blue as the morning sky to look like a princess.”

“Then what does it take to be as beautiful as you then?” comes the innocent answer.

“A heart as warm as yours, Princess Lucy.”

The smile she gets blooms brightly than ever and Kara silently promises to give them the life they all deserve. 

* * *

Scrubbing toilets is the worst punishment. Of all the cleaning she has done, this particular chore is the one thing she has not experienced in her life. Nor was she willing to be involved in the process ever again. The Queen of Doom really hates her and this is what she gets for even speaking the wrong way.

Fortunately, the bathrooms she’s cleaning aren’t as dirty as the bathrooms in Argo’s local bar. With drunk patrons pissing and dumping their waste in what they drunkenly assumed was the toilet, the thought of it is enough to make her feel like vomiting. She’s never entered them ever since—the local café across the street has a cleaner one anyway.

Despite her reservations about cleaning toilets and the tears she has embarrassingly shed earlier out of disgust and frustration, hours later, she can proudly say that all two first floor bathrooms smell good, the tiles are mopped, the sinks and shower stalls are scrubbed and the toilets all looks shiny. Her job is done and after some quick freshening up, a change of clothes would also be preferable, she can now go find Izac and play with him. She might be exhausted from cleaning but taking the time to spend a few games for a lonely little boy deprived of every child’s basic needs is enough to erase all of her exhaustions away.

Tying her hair in a ponytail, she finally straightens her shirt and prepares to leave her room in search for the adorable Izac. The house seemed brighter than when she first got here and she thinks it’s because her eyes had grown more accustomed to the dark by now. She also becomes more familiarized with the twists and turns. Studying the layout is beneficial to coming up with a successful escape plan after all.

However, after a couple more minutes, she still couldn’t find Izac anywhere. The kitchen staff, now preparing for lunch, has told her that he usually just wanders off everywhere in the manor. Kara actually feels relieved at this information. At least, he can get to do that. 

Continuing her search, her gaze settles towards the stairs. She hasn’t checked the upper floor. Actually, the only place she has been to at the upper floor is the library. Other than that, the rest is still a mystery. Making a quick decision, she makes her way up with light steps, hoping that she doesn’t run into the Queen of Doom. So she walks as quietly as possible, whispering Izac’s name as she does so in hopes that he would materialize from wherever he’s hiding. 

For a moment though, she thinks that maybe the game has started but when she hears a small voice that could only come from her little friend that theory disappears. Walking closer to the library, the door is ajar and she easily finds Izac sitting at the coffee table located at the open space of the library. He’s holding up what looks to be a bright blue paper crane as he waves it in the air to mimic a flying bird. 

She’s about to step in and call out his name when Izac pauses from his playing and straightens up to call out excitedly, “Lena! Lena! Lena!”

_Lena?_

Who is… Lena?

At first, she doesn’t see anyone and figures that like other children, Izac has imaginary friends until a figure moves from the shadows and in between tall book cases. 

The Queen of Doom emerges until she is standing in front of Izac, dress as dark as the night flowing lightly with each step and what little skin she shows as pale as snow. To her surprise, Izac latches himself right at her, hands gripping the fabric of her dress and Kara suddenly fears of what she might do to the little boy. The last time she’s touched her, the horrible memory of Kryptonite running in her veins floods her mind that she almost feels it.

“Play. Play. Play,” Izac repeats, innocent and trusting. Kara almost marches in to pull him away and shield him from her, anything to protect him. But before she could even act upon it, she stops, eyes wide at what she witnesses. 

The ‘cruel mistress’ herself gently places a hand on top his head, fingers smoothening his hair before she rests her palm on his shoulders. Kara watches in astonishment at the tender interaction between them, watches as, the Queen of Doom, the woman Izac definitely called Lena, kneels down before handing what seems to be another blue paper crane, identical to the one Izac already has. 

“Fly. Fly. Fly. Fly,” Izac excitedly says and without a word, two paper cranes take to the air, paper wings flapping about as they glide and float above his head. His giggles despite being reduced to broken cracks and static signals are already considered to be music in such a gloomy space. 

“Izac, I need you to sit down and stay still for a couple of minutes. Remember, like before?” Lena says and even in such a serious tone it's devoid of the coldness she's usually accustomed to that it completely takes Kara off-guard. 

The little boy nods before obediently taking a seat back unto the coffee table as Lena finally brings up the device Kara hadn’t noticed she had been holding, the very one she had been working on for hours whilst Kara is locked up in the glass cage and dying of boredom. 

“If it hurts?”

“I’ll. I’ll. tap. tap. tap. you,” he finishes like a routine he is used to doing before looking back up again at the flying paper cranes, the perfect distraction. A method, Kara finds effective when bringing children in for medical check-ups. 

Frozen to her spot, she watches in rapt attention at the arduous process it takes to fix a damaged enhancement, adept and gentle fingers thread carefully as they click on a hidden button and opening into what looks like Izac’s throat, replacing what needs to be replaced. True to her word, it only does take a couple of minutes before finally Lena places aside a small rusty looking device that had been so hard to pull out due to the small rupture of electric sparks. In its place, she inserts the silver colored identical device that she carefully slots back in the center of Izac’s throat. 

It’s not easy, Kara knows that at least. It takes skill and precision especially on something so delicate and small. Yet not once has Izac tapped on her arm, too enthralled at the dance of the paper cranes over his head to even care. 

Before she even knows it, it’s all finished and the only thing left to do is to test it out. 

“He’s not lonely anymore,” Izac says, pointing at the paper crane, the one he had been playing with earlier. 

“I know,” Lena says, now standing up and looking at the paper cranes flying around each other as well. 

“He’s happy now.”

“I know.”

Kara leaves, finding it wrong to continue to eavesdrop any further. Rushing down the steps, her head fills up with another set of questions. If anything, she’s more confused than ever before. She enters her room, sinking into the bed with only one word rolling softly in her lips.

“Lena.”

She doesn’t see her in dinner and it finally dawns on her that Sam might be right. There’s more here than meets the eye and out of her outrage over a sensitive issue, she might have overlooked some things. 

* * *

**6 hours ago**

Cleaning toilets might be disgusting but doing manual laundry is going to be the death of her. Due to the lack of technology, Kara now has to roll up her sleeves and start scrubbing down linens and curtains. Soft hands now starting to ache and redden from excessive scrubbing, the heavy work finally taking a toll on her. Never in her life had she done all these things and soap has already splattered in her eye, twice. It stings of course and really, battling an opponent is easier than this.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Lucy laughs at her and Kara exhales loudly, so close to giving up at this point. 

“You look like you’re wrestling a wild beast.”

“I’d rather take on a wild beast any day,” she mutters and that earns another fit of laughter from her companion.

“I thought princesses don’t face wild beasts. Shouldn’t that be a prince’s job?” Lucy asks and that makes Kara stop, dropping everything to face her new friend.

“Well, sometimes it takes a princess to finish the job those weak and lazy princes can’t even finish. Besides, physical strength isn’t the only thing that could defeat dragons,” she points at her head, “In war, it’s your wits that’ll save you,” she says before looking thoughtful.

“I know so many strong and smart women that are far more capable than the biggest and toughest soldiers,” she sighs, looking into space as she remembers Alex, Maggie and all of the women in her security team, some of them mothers even. She remembers her own mother and the way she handles any situation with such grace and class. Kara could only wish to be like her someday.

“Actually,” she adds, a new thought making her smile. “It’s one of the things I find attractive in a person. Beauty will fade in time but intellect and heart, that’s what I really look for in someone,” she looks down, eyes following the swirl of flowery patterns along the cloth she is washing. “I’d rather have someone who is passionate in their art and someone I can talk to for hours rather than just another pretty face who just wants to fool around all the time and show you off like some trophy,” she continues, looking far away.

“And have you found that special person, Princess Kara?” Lucy innocently asks and Kara glances at her with a sad smile.

“Honestly, I seem to be looking in the wrong direction more often than not,” she admits, breathing out her words. “And add in the fact that being in such a high position unfortunately just attracts people whose _charming_ smiles hide their ulterior motives and greed. Guess, that’s the downside of being a princess. You just don’t know what’s real anymore.”

“It’s not just princesses though,” Lucy begins as she pops a bubble forming from soap suds. “Everyone has a mask. We hide all the ugly parts of us all the time because we fear that others will stop loving us once they see it so I think… most of us would rather be someone we’re not to avoid getting hurt,” she slowly says, seemingly sorting her words carefully as she goes on.

Kara pauses at this, Lucy’s words settling down slowly within her until she realizes just how much truth they are in them. One question finds its way out of her lips.

“Is that… is that what Lena thinks too?” she asks, waiting with bated breath for the answer. 

Lucy doesn’t fail her.

“Master Lena, only wants to bring us back home and keep us safe. She just doesn’t want us to get hurt anymore. She doesn’t want to get hurt anymore either and that’s why she locked that flower away to keep the bad people from hurting it,” Lucy says casually, shrugging her shoulders and Kara is mildly surprise by her openness to a subject she thought she would have a hard time acquiring knowledge of. 

So she eggs her on, curiosity peeking from all of this new information, “Flower? You mean the Plumeria at that old solarium? And where is your home? Is it Earth? I heard Izac is from planet Earth,” she asks, unable to help herself from asking so many questions.

“Yes, that white flower in the solarium. I think it’s white. I haven’t been inside the solarium before—well, nobody has since it’s laced with power that can burn someone into flames and turn you into ashes. And I do understand why but sometimes, I still miss the old master Lena. She used to laugh all the time and make lots of beautiful flowers bloom. But since that night—”

“Lucy,” Sam’s authoritative voice cuts Lucy’s words short and Kara quickly turns to find Lena’s right hand person and closest assistant standing by the door.

“Lady Samantha,” Lucy exclaims and based on the look on her face, Kara doesn’t think she finds herself in any trouble by spilling secrets about the master of the house.

“Raul needs you in the kitchen,” she says yet her eyes never leave Kara’s. Truth is, she feels like she’s been caught doing something illegal and is about to be sentenced to her death for it.

“Right on it, Lady Samantha,” Lucy hurries on her way merrily but not before bidding Kara a light ‘see you later, princess Kara’.

Now being left with Sam, Kara is again left to formulate some—futile—plan of escape, quickly scanning her periphery for any object she can get her hands on and use as a weapon.

But instead of threats, Sam eyes her from head to foot, probably taking in the brown hideous looking sweater she was left with no choice but to wear. There’s a hole in it on the side—she checked. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and strands of it have fallen to the side, clinging to her sweaty face, a thing you achieve after a couple of hours of doing chores. So yeah, she doesn’t look that confident but she stands straight as if she still wore her crown. Plain clothes will never diminish the fact that she still holds the title all of Krypton look up to.

“You seem to be adjusting here faster than I expected,” Sam starts to say. “But then you’ve been exceeding my expectations ever since you stepped foot here, or shall I say ‘fell’ down here.”

“I grew up constantly aiming to exceed everyone’s expectations of me. As you know, I have an important role to play in the near future,” she replies, positively implying of her return to her kingdom soon.

“I am very much aware of that, Your Highness. I don’t doubt that you are to make great things, inspiring and exceptionable things. Argo is lucky to have you,” Sam’s response throws her off for a moment and now Kara is left trying to figure out where this is going.

Her frown must be evident on her face so Sam continues to add, “Lena is like a sister to me and I really care about her. I know that you understand that caring about someone means wanting only the best for them but when that person you care about drives themselves to the path of self-destruction, it’s too unbearable to watch,” she slowly says, words emphasized to drive her point clear.

However Kara gets thrown out of the loop once more and she doesn’t hide her surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry it’s just that—I, I thought you two were, you know…” she trails off, suddenly finding the idea silly and not even worth mentioning after all.

“What? Lovers?” Sam completes for her, quickly catching on and Kara could only stutter and nod awkwardly. 

She’s met with laughter as she rubs the back of her neck. It reminds her of the times she’s berated Maggie for constantly assuming wildly absurd things about other people. In all fairness to the skilled marksman, she does get half of them right and proceeds to rob a grumpy Alex of moon silvers.

“Look, I didn’t mean to assume things. It’s just that I see you guys together all the time and there’s just no form of entertainment here other than gossip and I know that’s bad like, assuming things is just wrong—“

“Please, I’m used to it,” Sam cuts in as she holds up a hand to stop Kara’s babbling. 

“We grew up together and that’s why we get that a lot. Lena’s never been the social type even back then. That woman only spares her attention to books and flowers. I was the only one she ever talked to. Sometimes it’s Querl but he’s more of a walking computer so he doesn’t count,” Sam says, a certain sadness in her eyes as she mentions about the past. 

“What happened then? What changed?” Kara softly pushes, hoping to finally know more about the story behind everything.

A heavy silence envelops them both and Kara can see the struggle. Sam, based on what she’s seen these past few days and the new information she’d just gathered, is fiercely loyal to Lena and Kara only hopes that her concern outweighs her loyalty, even if it’s just for now.

After a heavy sigh, Sam beckons her to follow. They end up walking outside towards the path leading to the isolated solarium and Kara already feels much lighter. Getting to breathe in some fresh air and at least, despite the lack of it in such a place, see some greenery. Unsurprisingly, the back of the manor surrounding the solarium stands a couple of trees. Green, living trees, unlike the dead cold branches surrounding half of the area. It’s as if they stand on guard, keeping it from being seen by just anyone. Growing up with nature, Kara finds solace and comfort here. Ironically, the Queen of the Dead hates it the most here and Kara finds it fitting due to the gloominess she carries.

Once in front of the solarium, Sam’s steps come to a stop and that’s when Lucy’s words echo in Kara’s head. Obviously, she finds it absurd. She’s been inside so many times and so far, she’s still in one piece.

“What Lucy said is true,” Sam begins, eyes staring at the old structure, cobwebs and rust decorating the wooden beams and steel bars.

Kara remains quiet, not wanting to interrupt and in turn change her mind. 

“Nobody can enter the solarium,” she continues before looking her way, “Except for Lena. She created it after all,” Sam shifts, turning towards her completely. 

“But then here you are, falling from the skies and crashing down right into it,” her expression turns grim as if an awful memory passes her thoughts, “Believe me, I’ve seen people make that mistake a couple of times. It looks like hell, if there was ever a hell. Burned to ashes, all of them,” Sam’s fists curl into a ball, knuckles turning white as her voice quivers and Kara cannot imagine what the sight of it must’ve been like. 

“I know what you think, it’s unforgivable and diabolical. But I did begged you to _see_ , to take a second look because the Lena I know would never even think of hurting anyone and anything,” she looks down, head shaking and Kara has a million questions yet she can’t choose which one to ask, her mind still pre-occupied from the horror she’s just heard.

“Of all the people in this universe, I know her best. The Lena I met had dreams, a beautiful vision to help and a heart that knows nothing but love. I know she’s still there,“ Sam says, lifting her head before staring solemnly at the dark doors of the solarium. 

“I know she’s _in_ there.”

That’s when Kara realizes what she really means. She’s still confused but there’s something there and it all connects back to one thing.

“What is it with that flower? Why doesn’t she want me near it? Or anyone else for that matter?” she slowly asks.

Sam doesn’t tear her eyes away from the solarium, seemingly lost in thought. “What do you know about Flower Hearts?”

Kara frowns at that, skeptical with the topic. “Only the one I read in history books. There’s not one recorded here in Argo. They are almost like a myth.”

Sam lets out a wry laugh, “If they truly are a myth then what is one doing, sitting right there in front of us?”

But then Kara is quick to slam down the idea, her hands flailing around as she explains, “No, that’s impossible. Flower Hearts are called that because they are connected to a _living_ heart and that right there is _sitting_ in a pot. Because if it were real then she’d be—“Kara stops abruptly, her mind running wildly at a sudden thought.

_'But yes, I ripped my heart off a long time ago,'_

“Heartless?” Sam softly supplies, the very words she’s uttered so loudly in a dimly lit library bouncing right back at her face.

Then just like that, most of the things she’s been questioning start to make sense. The Queen of Doom’s lack of empathy and emotion. The coldness and darkness surrounding the whole place. The isolation of the lonely Plumeria, kept hidden inside its own prison, constantly loathed upon and made almost impossible for anyone to reach.

“Why me?” Kara asks after some time, still in disbelief. “Why am I the exception?”

Sadly, Sam languidly shakes her head. “Flower Hearts are rare, almost unexplainable due to the lack of knowledge when it comes to it. The only thing that is known about them is how precious the tears it sheds are. They heal, strengthen and fuel all those that are broken. They can even stop death and bring you close to immortality. A drop of that tear can buy a whole planet,” she sighs, looking defeated.

“I’m not sure if it’s because it sees good in you or if you reminded it of _her_ , the old Lena who knows nothing but love. Or something else entirely. I don’t know. But whatever it is, it chose you and since the day you fell here, it decided to protect you,” Sam inhales, facing her once more and Kara almost reaches for her chest to feel for that priceless tear residing within her.

“You’ve seen what Lena can do. She doesn’t need Kryptonite to hold you down and kill you but,” she motions over to the bracelet. 

“It’s so clear that she can’t hurt you. You’re untouchable and I think it’s because that flower believes in you. I think it wants you to save her before what I fear becomes a reality.”

Stunned, Kara remains motionless, the facts piling up one after another. “But what am I supposed to do? She hates me and she’d probably just torture me with Kryptonite if I say the wrong thing. I’m powerless here, Sam. If I had just one advantage,” she says before lifting up her wrist hoping that Sam gets what she’s trying to point out.

“Lena is exceptionally brilliant when it comes to inventions. Her notes are buried deep in a sea of codes written in several languages and complicated algorithms that even Querl can’t hack. I cannot help you with that. Besides, even if I tried, she’ll find out. She’s basically the only one that can take that off,” Sam confesses and Kara groans, her wrist falling back down to her side.

“But know this,” Sam says, straightening herself up. “If there is one thing I agree with Lena on, it’s that everything has a price. You just need to decide which one is worth it and I’m willing to wager everything for this.”

Sam steps closer to her, making sure she hears her loud and clear. “You’re familiar with negotiations so, here’s one. You help me find a way to get Lena her heart back and I will escort you to Argo myself.”

“And after that?” Kara asks, the thought of being back home suddenly making her desperate to do this.

“You’ll finally get to see your family, sleep on your own bed and see the sun again. As for us? You’ll never see or hear from any of us again. Consider this a nightmare that you’ll never return to once it’s all over,” Sam simply says and it makes Kara believe that she’s thought about this a lot. 

“So, do we have a deal, Kara Zor-El?”

She knows there’s no other choice to make and Kara deeply misses home, misses her family and if this is the only way for her to survive then the answer is clear.

“Deal.”

This nightmare needs to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ophrys : Error
> 
> Kara finally knows a bit about the Plumeria. Baby steps, I guess?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a nice day.


	7. Cypress

**Chapter 6**

**Cypress**

_“Because I didn’t know any better? Because I was wrong. You’re not a monster, Lena.”_

Those are the words that roll out of her tongue without even thinking. Words that somehow, Kara finds has some truth to it. Because in spite of the horrible mess she was thrown into, the lowest disgrace she’s had to go through and the new life she’s suddenly forced to live, Kara cannot let that flower die. So much so that she’s literally thrown herself in front of harms way just to protect it. That little white flower that after all these years still withered through everything and clung on. 

But most of all, she couldn’t bear to imagine Izac waiting in the library for Lena, not knowing that she isn’t ever coming back. And it pains her because somehow it bleeds right into her own heart. Memories of her running back to the castle just so she can get the chance to say goodbye to Kal-El as he leaves for Kryptonopolis, of her deep regret as she loses that chance, of her first love walking away for the first and last time, her voice softly whispering in her ear when she asks Kara to close her eyes before she disappears, of her grandmother’s sudden passing just after Kara leaves to get her favorite flowers. Kara knows what waiting for nothing feels like. Knows the pain of not knowing that it was the end until she realizes that that was it. The end.

“Look at that, it seems you’re already winning hearts here,” Lena sneers. “So since you now know me so well, what else have you dug out about me, princess?” 

It sounds like a challenge but Kara feels the woman’s high walls going up and with that, the game just got even trickier.

“You’re scared,” she finally blurts out along with her realization. “You’re scared so you hide behind that mask and retreat into the dark,” she continues, her voice sounding even more certain as she goes on. Lena scoffs at her but Kara takes a bold step forward.

“You’re scared of someone looking through all that you built up and around yourself because you fear what they’ll find if they do.”

“Shut up,” Lena says through gritted teeth, raising a hand towards her and ready to either torture her or just squeeze the life out of her. But Kara doesn’t back down. She’s contemplated for hours about why someone would even want to rip their own heart, to figure out just how great of a sorrow it would take to rid themselves of it entirely. 

“I know it’s hard. Doing it all over again. Building yourself up again. Possibly getting hurt again. But if you stop now. If you give up then you’ll only stay stuck in this endless pit of misery. Not knowing that out there, there’s happiness and good. Something you and everyone here deserve. Lena, please—“

“I told you to be quiet!” Lena growls at her, a hand flying up towards her. 

The cold wind howling around them as it builds up into what might be a brutal snow storm. Kara’s hair whips around wildly as the ice bites at her skin. Temperatures drop to what she assumes are extreme lows, if her chattering teeth is anything to go by. Kara shivers uncontrollably yet she takes a step forward, an arm shielding her eyes from the assaulting snow. Her joints protest at the action. Under the unforgiving cold, moving becomes hard. The thin fabric of her shirt not helping at all. 

She takes another step forward yet the wind strengthens, pushing her back as her heels slowly drag backwards until she feels that familiar tight coil around her neck. Before she knows it, Kara’s dangling up in thin air as she gasps for breath, her feet inches off the ground. Her eyes fall down to where Lena stands, fingers curled tightly as she visibly struggles. Even surging forward to use more force, tightening her grip and choking Kara. Power surges everywhere making glass windows around the solarium shatter.

Coughing and wheezing for air, Kara struggles to hang on. Struggles to do something yet all she can do is reach out around for nothing but air. But when her movements start to slow down, she looks at Lena. The wooden mask slowly starting to crack.

“You should’ve just died then,” she hears her whisper, voice wavering as she speaks and that’s when she realizes that Sam’s right yet again. Hurting Kara would hurt her as well and this was proof enough. 

Flailing hands stop moving, suddenly finding that there’s just only one thing to hold on to. She reaches out until she feels icy skin, her fingers grasping unto the fabric of Lena’s sleeve.

“I’m sorry… you had to go through all that,” it cracks out like a pitiful plea yet she meant it.

Something breaks, like a thread pulled apart and that’s when Kara finds herself coughing and gasping for breath down the snow covered floor, her forehead against the icy floor. The silence that followed the storm makes it seem like nothing had happened. Everything had gone very still and calm.

Heaving, Kara finally takes in her surroundings and realizes that she’s still holding on to a pale wrist. Her vision clears and focuses on the body lying unconscious across from her. Getting up with a start, she feels for said wrist only to remember that no matter what she does there will be no pulse to feel for. With no beating heart to indicate life, Kara is left in turmoil. If she’s hurt Kara knows she has to do something, anything to save her. Basic first aid comes to mind but she’s not sure if it’s even applicable in such a scenario. 

Nevertheless, it wouldn’t hurt to try. Only thing was, there is one more step to do first before any of that. She glances up at the mask, a visible crack runs brokenly through the middle. She knows it’s an illusion yet once her fingers touch the wooden mask she finds it very real. It moves as she tries to take it off but in almost less than a second an icy hand grabs hold of hers to stop her from doing so. The grip was strong, almost cutting off her blood circulation that her sputtering explanations.

“You didn’t have a pulse and you didn’t seem to be breathing. I was _trying_ to save you!” she reasons before having her hand harshly thrown aside.

She watches as Lena rolls to her side opposite her, feeling for her head while she sits and leans against the Plumeria’s pedestal. Everything may seem to be in a truce but Kara also knows just how unpredictable Lena can be. So just in case things start to escalate again, she provides a barrier between her and the Plumeria. 

“You’re welcome by the way,” she says dryly, already exhausted and in need of a warm blanket. 

She observes the quick motion of Lena’s hand, watches as the crack in her mask disappears. She also realizes that the design changes to whatever pleases her. It's a plain red today.

“Look, I don’t want to fight you. You have your reasons for doing things. I’m just trying to understand what’s happened here, to Izac and the rest, to you…,” Kara inhales, hugging her knees closer to her chest. “I know I quickly jumped into conclusions earlier but perhaps if you tell me the whole truth, I may be able to help you. At least give you guys a place in Argo where you can start fresh,” she says hopeful of the outcome. 

“I promise you, under my rule none of you will be hurt or separated from each other. I really want to help. If you just give me a chance to prove it.”

The reply she gets isn’t almost that surprising. Somehow, in the back of her head, Kara expects it. Lena scoffs at her, a sarcastic laugh escaping her lips as she looks up the now open ceiling. The clouds are gray like always and Kara mourns for the starry night sky she might never get to see for a while. 

“What a nice speech. Said like a true princess,” Lena drawls before looking back at her, “How noble of you.”

Kara sighs at her words. She didn’t really expect her to change overnight. Not when one doesn’t have a heart. What she doesn’t expect are the words that come right after.

“Liar.”

Kara frowns at that.

“You say that I am afraid and yet here you are, just as scared,” Lena says, almost whispering the last words, “You had not one but _two_ chances to escape, run off and leave yet… you can’t do it.”

The accusation leaves her speechless, her mouth hanging open to refute them but no words come out. 

“You can’t leave because you’re scared. Scared of bearing such _immense_ responsibilities that the crown demands of you. Parents who expects _so_ much of you. Oh I'd know, family can be brutal sometimes,” Lena continues and Kara can almost see the smirk behind the mask. 

“The people love you but do they really? Are those smiles sincere or just for show? Who wants to ever go back to that? I guess, you have an option now. Go through such hell again or finally use this opportunity to escape.”

Silence follows as Lena stands up and Kara hates it. Hates her lips for failing to form a sentence. Hates herself for feeling so vulnerable. Hates that Lena’s hit her mark and that somehow she’s right. 

“So don’t tell me not to be afraid when you can’t even face your own fears, _Kara,”_ Lena says before waving her hand up in the air. Broken glasses and wood coming back together magically. 

Finally, after everything is back to the way they were, Lena turns to leave but stops at the door.

“How tragic, now we’re both hiding. The only difference is, I’m aware of why. I don’t think I can say the same for you. Maybe _you_ should be the one thanking me after all _._ Well, _you’re welcome_ by the way _,_ ”

When the doors close, Kara is left feeling lost and for once, she allows the darkness to hide her. 

_Maybe I wasn’t okay. I just thought I was._

* * *

It’s been days. A week actually. One whole week since she saw Lena. One week since they spoke at the solarium. One week since she feels listless and uncertain. Passing through each day like the rolling gray clouds up in the sky. And why not? The questions don’t stop even in her sleep. 

_Can I really carry the crown?_

_Who can I trust?_

_The people who want me dead, are they people I know?_

_Will I ever be happy after I sit on the throne?_

_I’m dead to them anyway. Nobody is looking for me. Why not just run free?_

_Freedom. Freedom? Away from home?_

“42 minutes,” a voice says behind her and Kara finally blinks, snapping away from her thoughts and looking up from the wet rags to find Querl standing behind her.

“You’ve been staring at the floor for exactly 42 minutes and 25 seconds. I take it you’re fascinated by the intricate detail of the marble tiles. I made sure that it is perfectly symmetrical in order to be pleasing to one’s eye,” Querl proudly says as he surveys said design.

“Oh,” Kara replies absentmindedly, honestly only just catching the gist of it. She’s also only realized that her knees ache from kneeling for so long. So she slowly stands up, relief flooding her legs.

“Querl.”

“Yes?”

  
“If you were to choose… would you rather be King with everything at the palm of your hand or an ordinary man with only a few bronzes?”

“What an interesting question,” Querl muses, a hand rubbing his chin as he frowns, looking into a distance.

“Of course anyone would choose to be King even for a day. The grandeur, the prestige and the power, the universe at the tip of your fingers. Certainly, you can have anything you like. Like say, high quality light speed energy cores on your spaceship,” Querl continues to say with a dreamy sigh.

“It must be nice to wear a golden crown.”

“That's true… but it gets heavy after a while.”

* * *

A small knock sounds at Kara’s door later that night. Being drowned in heavy silence for quite some time, it almost made her think that she could be hallucinating things. But when it comes again, she sits up from her bed and walks to open the door.

“Lucy?” she says in surprise, wondering what the young woman needed at this time of the night.

“Oh, hi Kara. I was looking for you earlier but I couldn’t find you,” Lucy tells her.

She looks at her guiltily. After all, she’s been aloof and unwelcoming lately as if the place finally had been successful in sucking the life out of her. Besides, finding her would be near impossible for them. Half of her days are spent inside the dark confines of the solarium. Her troubled heart and mind finding comfort in the flower’s warmth. It’s as if it senses her weary soul trying to hold on to anything. Ever since that day, it has been constantly extending an invisible shoulder for her to lean on. Sometimes even a tender embrace as if whispering soothing words. _As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you_. It sounds absurd but it’s true and Kara constantly wonders if it was wrong in choosing her. 

How can she help someone when she needs help herself too?

Broken people fixing broken things. It’s funny if you think about it. 

“I’m sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind lately,” she says before quickly adding a, “So, why were you looking for me?”

“Ah, it’s Raul’s birthday today! We’re having a small gathering around a bonfire outside. Want to join us?”

Kara contemplates on the offer. Trying to decide if she’s up for a bit of socializing which is so unlike her. The Kara weeks ago would have never even contemplated sneaking out with Alex to enjoy Argo’s downtown nightlife. The only taste of freedom she’s ever had all these years. No prying eyes and despite Alex’s presence, no stifling security to limit her. She used to desperately beg for nights like that. Now, she looks back to spot the signs. 

_If I was happy why would I even want to escape?_

“There’s beer?” Lucy’s voice pulls her back down to the present and her suggestion finally entices her.

Grabbing a sweater, she follows Lucy out to the side of the manor where everyone was huddled around a bonfire. Everyone except Lena, of course. Sam’s eyes catches her as she nods in greeting. She hasn’t told her about what happened in the Solarium yet.

Beer isn’t actually beer as Kara finds out. It tastes like it, one of cheaper quality, yet the intoxication lasts only for a couple of hours—depending on the quantity you take. One of their cooks, Jakk, has stolen a recipe for synthetic beer years ago and the final product is what they thrust in Kara’s hands the moment she sits down among them, Lucy on her left and Sam on her right.

“You look like shit,” Sam tells her after Kara empties a bottle, the woman sipping casually on her own drink without even looking at her.

“Try doing manual laundry,” Kara counters.

“And there goes my only hope,” Sam sighs, finally looking her way. “Admitting defeat so early? What happened to the important role you have to partake in the future, your Highness?” she asks challengingly, a brow rising up with the question.

This time it’s Kara’s turn to sigh, secretly grateful for the new beer bottle being shoved her way by a giggling and obviously drunk Lucy. The question is too heavy for her to face so she takes a drink instead.

“Oh dear,” Sam breathes out, seemingly figuring out what's going on as she faces the bonfire again. “She’s good at that you know?”

“What?” Kara asks.

“Finding your weakness and using it against you. All your insecurities, your faults and your fears, Lena’s been trained to turn words into weapons,” Sam softly says, eyes looking off into a distance.

It makes Kara think.

“But why? Is she an international mediator or a law official of some sort?” she questions, the last one intended as joke but with the unchanging look on Sam’s face, it falls flat.

“No, but she might as well be if you have an uncaring mother who despises you and a violent psycho for a brother,” Sam admits weakly and it doesn’t escape Kara how she grips the beer bottle so hard that her knuckles turn white.

“We’re all trying to run away from something Kara,” Sam says after a while. “Some of us are just desperate enough to escape to a foreign planet.”

Sam stands up, seemingly calling it a night while her words linger in Kara’s head. 

“A deal is a deal,” Kara finally blurts out. 

“It’s just that… I don’t know if I can wear a crown, if I’m even worthy of it. Not when all that has happened has opened me to so many other possibilities. I grew up knowing only one path to take and now… I-I feel ashamed for having these thoughts. Running away for me, is a cowardly thing to do but…” her nails lightly tracing the lines around her bottle, head bent down as blonde locks provide a curtain around her face.

For a second it’s just quiet except for the soft chatter and the laughter around the fire until Kara feels a hand on top of her head.

“I’ve seen people who are far too unworthy of wearing crowns. Even all the gold in the world can’t hide that. I’ve seen people suffer under cruel lords who know nothing but waste away with their riches high above their thrones.”

Kara feels a gentle pat on her head and somehow the act makes her vision blurry, tears threatening to spill in the corner of her eyes.

“Only a worthy leader questions her leadership. Only a worthy leader is aware of the burden she must carry for the sake of her people. A great leader stands up for those who are weak without even thinking of the consequences. So if you’ll ask me, I think you’ve got the formula right,” Sam tells her earnestly.

“As for the other thing, I’ll say that perhaps that’s why you’re here. Everyone needs a break once in a while. A break is good. You’re no god or immortal. We all get tired and scared. It’s normal. Running away, on the other hand, isn’t entirely bad but… you’ve seen what happens to those who run away for so long.”

Kara wipes a tear, gaining the courage to finally look up at Sam’s knowing eyes. Eyes that have seen too much, experienced too many and wearily knows enough to tell her such things.

“They get lost, Kara.”

* * *

Lucy doesn’t weigh like a feather. Kara knows that for sure as she lays the unconscious girl on top of her mattress. Synthetic beer is enough to knock out even half humans as it seems and everyone is just sleeping wherever they pass out unlike Kara who, being more accustomed to alcoholic beverages, thanks to Alex, manages to still stay up on her feet. However, she’s not keen on staying up on _her_ feet all night.

With her bed now occupied and the manor’s too-drunk-to-function servants all carried to wherever one can sleep for the night, Kara contemplates on either settling for the floor or finding a cushion to at least lay her head on. 

Passing by the main living room, it’s clear that all spaces are occupied yet even without that knowledge Kara continues on, a destination already in mind when a sound of a door shutting close echoes from somewhere within the manor’s walls. 

Slowly, her hands leave the door knob slipping down and away as her body turns, her feet moving on its own towards where the sound might have come from. It feels like a hypnotizing pull that only hits her when that familiar heavenly sweet scent of Plumerias captures her senses. The sudden realization that it had been a week since she’s came in contact with the fragrant scent has her stopping in front of the dungeon’s doors.

It must be the alcohol but despite of everything that went down last week, Kara pushes the brass knob without a thought, half expecting to find it locked only to be mildly surprised at the ease it took to open under her palms. So she almost stumbles inside before straightening up to see Lena standing by her work table in the middle of the room, back turned to her as a wide hologram screen plays up front. 

A majestic view of a lake at night, surrounded by nature and filled with the beautiful glow of fireflies. Up above, the moon accompanied by the stars shines in all its glory, illuminating the lush green fields. It’s lovely despite of it not being from Krypton. Kara loved astrology as a child and has memorized Krypton’s night sky, an image carved into memory after gazing up at it almost every night. Besides, they have two moons and this only shows one. One lonely moon.

Unfortunately, before she could appreciate more of the image, the hologram shuts close with a quick press of a button followed by another quick gesture that reveals something Kara didn’t think she’d get to find anytime soon. 

Lena doesn’t always wear her mask. Nor does she always have her dark hair tied up behind her. Sometimes it just falls down in gentle waves.

“I’m starting to think that stumbling into places you shouldn’t be stumbling into is becoming a favorite hobby of yours,” Lena absently says, voice deep and cold as usual with her back still turned to Kara. Her hands now rest upon the table’s surface and somehow she looks tired with the way her head hangs. The absence of her presence the whole week only solidifies Kara’s hunch that she’s been holed up here all along.

“And playing hide and seek is yours,” she throws back, even surprised at how casual it feels. Maybe it’s the beer.

Stepping forward, she slowly makes her way around tables, shaking her head as her eyes catch the sight of the glass prison she had been held in when she first arrived here. Sighing, she plops down a chair—Lena’s—and looks around, poking about at some of the tools.

Her actions causes Lena to look her way, raven hair swaying at the movement. “What do you want?” comes the hostile question, irritation clear in her voice yet this time it is laced with a tinge of exhaustion and that doesn’t escape Kara’s ears.

“Jakk ran out of beers, Lucy passed out in my bed, I can’t sleep and now I’m bored,” she says nonchalantly.

There’s something akin to a muttered curse which she can’t make out coming from behind the mask before Lena, without even looking, lifts up an outstretched hand directed behind her and just before Kara could ask, the mini fridge opens promptly to seemingly spit out a bottle of beer. The object flies straight across the room and right into Lena’s hand. She then places it down in front of Kara.

“There’s your beer, now get out.”

The words are intended to be harsh but Kara isn’t focused on that. She’s more interested in the discoveries that keep piling up one after another. 

“Okay, _that_ was cool,” she motions about from the fridge to the bottle before swiveling in her seat, resting an elbow on the table as she looks up at Lena. “And I knew Jakk couldn’t make synthetic beer all by himself or _steal_ from someone,” she points out, amusement now replaced by seriousness. 

Expectedly, all she gets is silence in return as Lena busies herself with the computers in front of her. So she turns to grab the bottle, opening it and taking a gulp of the bitter liquid, head in thought for a moment as she watches the dark yellow liquid sloshing about inside the bottle. 

“Why the mask?”

The typing stops and Kara’s eyes slowly look up, staring cautiously over at Lena’s back. The question despite sounding so simple seems to carry something heavy along with it. Kara doesn’t want to pry on people’s private matters but after their little commotion at the solarium and the fact Lena is physically unable to kill her unless Kryptonite is involved, Kara feels bold enough to cross some boundaries. 

“That’s none of your business.”

Kara huffs, smiling dryly before taking another sip. 

“You’re right it isn’t,” she agrees, clicking her tongue as she looks up, another thought coming to mind or better yet, another question.

“Why me?” she tries again, pausing before adding, “Why did your heart spare me?”

“Believe me, I also want to know why. It seems to think that you can do something,” Lena shakes her head, seemingly having had enough as she whirls around to face her.

“Something?” Kara repeats, already bracing herself for anything Lena might blast her with. Her bones are still freezing from last time.

“Yes something, I don’t exactly know what but I have a hunch. I’m not dumb. I know it wants me to feel again and it’s using you to achieve that but that’s _never_ going to happen. Because it’s a plan that’s going to fail. There’s only one end here and it just can’t accept it.”

Kara observes the way her fists clench, observes the way her voice hardens, words being spat out with a tone of mockery and malice. 

“No matter who it chooses or what it does, all of it is going to keep failing. I’ve long gone and jumped in to a depth I can’t come back from. It’s a lost cause. You cannot resurrect what’s already dead.”

Her last words come in slow and soft. It feels personal and Kara wonders. Wonders just how much sadness and pain can anyone bear to end up thinking this way. To end up this way. 

“Is that what that why you need a high quality light speed energy core?” she asks without missing a beat, eyes not wavering elsewhere other than the mask. She also notices the way Lena’s fingers twitch and that’s how she knows that she was right.

“Intergalactic detective agencies and space media pay well. You might want to put that in mind when you throw away the crown.”

Another deflection. Lena seems to have it as a habit, Kara observes.

“You’re trying to build a ship so you can go home, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying to build a ship so _they_ can go home.”

Lena looks away, gazing over at the entirety of her lab. Kara watches her.

“You claim to be evil and all but you’re a good person, Lena.”

She gets a laugh in reply, it lacks sincerity and Kara feels belittled. Especially if she meant it all.

“Good?” Lena repeats, saying the word in disgust. “I don’t want to be good. I hated being good. Do you know what happens to good people? Good people with good hearts…” 

She points out towards the door, “You’ve seen what happens to them. Good people get easily abused, they get lied to and betrayed! Do you know what it feels like to love something and watch it crumble in front of you? Crumble under somebody’s shoe like it’s nothing but dirt.” Lena scoffs, slowly shaking her head.

“Of course you don’t, you live high up, so comfortably, in your splendid castle. You can’t see it from up there. That not everyone is happy and safe just because you are,” she bitterly says before taking a step forward.

“Being good is exhausting, Princess. Don’t twist this into something you wish it to be. All I’m doing is fulfilling a promise I made. I’m going to get them all home and that’s it.”

Kara frowns, “What happens to you then?”

The silence that follows makes her heart drop. 

“Lena—“ she stands up only to be cut off.

“It’s none of your business.”

Kara is starting to hate those words. She’s also starting to hate being turned away from.

“Argo has light speed power cores. We have state of the art carriers that can take you wherever you want,” she declares, making Lena pause, focusing back at her.

“Ah there it is, of course, but at what cost?” she asks, walking closer to her challengingly, head held high to level her gaze, as if almost sure that there’s a price that needs to be paid.

There is, actually. Kara demands a price for it.

“Our heads in a basket? Parts chopped up for treason and all that,” Lena suggests sarcastically. 

But that air of mockery disappears the moment Kara opens her lips.

“Your heart.”

She hears the sharp inhale, soft yet easily picked up with ears as sensitive as hers. She sees the way her body slightly moves back as if finding it all absurd. Yet Kara doesn’t waver.

“I want your heart, beating inside your chest. That’s the only price I demand.”

“One that is also very unreasonable given how impossible it is,” Lena sneers.

“It’s not. You know it isn’t. Because if it is then I’d be dead by now,” Kara justifies, firm in her belief.

“I’d rather be beheaded.” Lena throws back, walking away from her.

Kara follows her, relentless in her pursuit.

“Yeah? And what about the others? What about Izac? I know you care about him the most no matter how much you believe yourself to be irredeemable. You hide behind that mask but I can see you clearly. You care! You care a lot and that’s what you can’t hide,” Kara firmly says, quickening her steps until she right in front of Lena, blocking her path. 

“You’re right, I’m scared,” Kara admits, voice softening. “I’m _terrified_ , of the weight I have to carry, of the masks people wear in front of me, of words that might not be true and the consequences of failing,” she confesses, breathless and feeling so transparent for the first time.

Lena tries to take a side step but Kara matches her movements, continues to effectively block her path.

“But I still want to try. I’m still trying and that’s what your heart is doing. It hasn’t given up just yet. It refuses to die.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. It’s very annoying,” Lena mutters.

“Life is full of pain, I get it! I get it, even if you don’t want to believe me. We’re all just constantly in the verge of falling apart but most of us don’t because you know why?”

“Do tell,” Lena sighs.

“Because we refuse to do so. We try and we try, and we try because everyone just wants to be happy. It’s a choice you have to make every single day. It’s a choice _I_ make every single day. If I give up then…” she trails off, head hanging.

“Then you’ll be just like me,” Lena finishes for her and Kara tries to object but Lena beats her to it. 

“It is a choice and this is mine, Kara,” she says before flicking her wrist, an invisible force pushing her aside that she almost loses her balance and falls if not for fast reflexes. Without her to block way, she hears Lena’s footsteps walking on without a care.

“It’s warm,” she wearily says, knowing fully well that Lena is just going to brush everything off. It doesn’t stop her from hoping that tomorrow will be different though.

“The solarium, it’s so warm. Sometimes, I sleep there. I find it more comfortable than my own room. Every time I’m there I feel… I feel like I’m seven again, free and careless, knowing nothing about responsibilities and problems the size of Krypton. It’s been a while since I’ve… felt that. It’s nice,” she breathes out.

“I’m going to save you, Lena,” she almost whispers. “No matter how much you hate it.”

“Save your energy for somebody else. I’m not worth it,” the cold reply comes but it doesn’t extinguish the fire she is starting.

“Sam cares about you. All of them do. Why can’t you see that? You’re not alone and you are worth it, just like everybody here.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Lena says in a tone of finality, head turning to her.

“No, I don’t,” she honestly says, “but I can feel it and it’s a good feeling. With a heart as warm as yours, I’m willing to put everything on the table. I’ll give you a ship, the best we have. I’ll give it to you even if you still don’t want your heart back. All I ask is your word. That you’ll at least try,” she says, almost pleadingly.

All she gets is another round of silence as Lena continues on bringing with her the much enticing fragrant scent of Plumerias, doors swinging open and lights shutting close, leaving Kara alone in the dark yet again.

_I’m going to save you._

_I’m going to save you._

_I’m going to save you._

_As long as I’m here, no one can hurt you._

* * *

**Midvale Castle**

**2 hours ago**

“What happened?” King Zorel’s voice booms as he stands in front of his throne, his wife next to him. 

“Your Majesty,” James, one of his most decorated soldiers kneels before him looking visibly exhausted.

“Another one of our ships, the Bordov, has almost lost control at Banshee’s Cliff. Flight is almost impossible with the lightning continuously striking our engines, the wind and fog gives us zero visibility down there, the snow storms are making it harder for our rescue teams to trek down unfriendly terrain. As of the moment, we already have thirty-six soldiers injured, fifteen in critical condition and… three casualties.”

The news is always the same. It is never good.

The King rubs his temples, eyes closing before glancing over to the teams from Kryptonopolis, Xan and Vathlo. None of them have uplifting news. It’s all the same. The Forest of Cythonna is unforgivable and remains true to its name. 

The goddess of death continues to claim lives.

He looks to his Queen, he knows she sees it. He knows that she knows what he’s currently about to decide. Sees it clearly with the tears that endlessly spill down her cheeks.

It’s been almost half a month. The operation isn’t about rescue anymore. It’s retrieval. Yet even that they couldn’t do.

He doesn’t want to pull the plug. It’s the last thing he would do but when he looks at his soldiers, looks at the statistics rising and it’s clear what has to be done. They cannot offer any more lives to the goddess of death. His conscience cannot afford it. No more families have to suffer. 

Kara wouldn’t want this. 

So he swallows hard, holds his head up as high, his heart breaking with the words that feel so foreign to him, words that make him numb.

“I am cancelling tomorrow’s affairs. There will be no more rescue and retrieval operations. Thank you all for your hard work, especially to Kryptonopolis and our neighboring kingdoms, Xan and Vathlo. Argo will be forever grateful for this,” he says amidst, the anguished sobs of his wife, her cries of ‘No’ echoing sorrowfully.

Stepping down his throne, his Queen, Alura, clings to him as he whispers his apologies, admitting his failures before placing a hand over the shoulder of his daughter’s head of security, Alex Danvers, who stands next to James Olsen and Maggie Sawyer. Alex places a hand over his, glassy eyes staring back at him and it almost breaks him. She was like a daughter to him, an older sister to Kara and he knows that she blames herself for everything. 

It wasn’t her fault and he hopes that she knows that. Which will, in all honesty, probably take a while. Until they capture those who are truly responsible for this tragedy, Alex might never forgive herself for being unable to protect his daughter.

“Have them start the preparations for the funeral,” he says to Alex, voice cracking a bit before walking his grieving wife back to their chambers.

But for now, all that’s left is to grieve. 

Argo’s brightest sun has finally set forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cypress : Mourning
> 
> Argo is in mourning. Kara starts making promises. Lena is still cold as ever not knowing that soon, she's about to learn something that will shake her icy world.
> 
> It's February already? Weird. Still feels like 2019 to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Purple Lilacs

**Chapter 7**

**Purple Lilacs**

It starts small. Everything does. It starts with a tiny spark, weak and small. Sparks that somehow grow brighter and bigger as time goes. Until it becomes a colorful explosion, so bright and big it’s hard to ignore, the sound deafening. 

Begging to be heard.

However, ignoring is what Lena likes doing best. She’s always been good at that. Less thinking. Less problems. Less complications. The planet could be in an apocalyptic chaos and she wouldn’t even know. She wouldn’t even _care_ to know. She’s safe as long as she’s inside her high walls, hidden from the blinding rays of the sun. Ignoring noise. Ignoring pain. Ignoring happiness. Ignoring the truth. Ignoring the red blinking signs. So it’s only natural that she doesn’t realize it until it comes banging and clanging in full force that she’s physically unable to ignore it any longer.

_Thump_

It has her suddenly sitting straight up her bed, a hand above her chest, looking for any signs of life. Absurd really, but beads of sweat have formed at her neck as she unconsciously holds her breath. When she finds nothing, she slowly exhales with her eyes closed. Relieved. But when a different sound resonates from somewhere around her property, she frowns. Someone is making a ruckus in such a quiet morning and whoever that is will dearly pay with their life knowing how much it angers her. 

As if it wasn’t enough, there’s a tinge of something unexplainable blooming in her chest and that’s when she realizes where it’s all coming from and why it has her springing up from her precious sleep.

Furious more than ever, she’s at her feet, mask in place, tying her nightgown before loudly throwing doors open with just a wave of her hand. Making her way down the staircase, Sam comes to her side, already visibly shivering from the chill she brings.

“Lena, it’s just—“

She puts a hand up to silence her, the speed in which she walks not breaking or slowing down. When she emerges out the back of the house, it’s Querl this time who scrambles to greet her.

“Master Lena! I can assure you that this commotion will be dealt with and that you need not tire yourself by coming here—“

She silences him quickly in the same way and now both him and Sam trail behind her until they come to a stop, unable to follow her any longer. Knowing that doing so will cost them their own lives.

Lena, however, has the doors bursting open at her arrival, the action causing a clatter of what looks like cleaning equipment, a mop and broom upon further inspection.

“Hey!” Argo’s princess protests, pausing from watering the Plumeria as she hastily picks up the fallen items. When she’s gotten everything back in place, she straightens up and gives her a bright smile, one that jars her from what she was supposed to say. 

“Morning!” she chirps. “Somebody has obviously woken up at the wrong side of the bed yet again,” she comments in a teasing tone as she continues to tend to the Plumeria. _The_ Plumeria that has slowly gained little green leaves.

Absurd.

“And how could I not when you make it impossible for people to sleep!” she angrily hisses at her.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! No ice in here! I just cleaned up and as you know, Plumerias don’t do well in the cold!” Kara points out, holding up a finger at her, one that Lena takes huge offense in. Nobody in their right mind would have even dared to do such a vile act in front of her. At least, not in such a long time.

And cleaned up she did. The place is so clean it almost sparkles. The glass looks new, polished, one can now easily see through it. Repairs have been done as well, a skewed windows fixed, no steel bars or wood sticking out anymore, holes had been covered and worst of all, at the center of it, the Plumeria’s pedestal has been wiped down and re-painted white. Even the stone pot itself is brushed clean. 

It’s too bright.

Everything is too bright.

It’s not supposed to be this bright.

Apparently, the princess has gotten so good at cleaning and fixing things. Admittedly, Lena knows it’s her fault. Making her do those house chores for a week has finally came in handy. In some way, she taught her to do all this. So now she feels the burn of its effects. 

It’s scalding hot.

Words aren’t enough for this atrociousness and so the static energy flows down her fingertips, ready to break a pot into pieces when her whole body goes rigid, a chill at the back of her spine and a twist of something deep in her chest.

“See what you’ve done? It almost started icing up,” Kara points out, fingers tenderly dusting off snow from delicate petals, unaware of what it does to her.

Lena suddenly sucks in a lungful of air, clutching at her chest as drops of warmth spill right where her supposedly dead heart lies. Kara’s thumb lightly brushes another petal and the warmth grows. There’s a ghost of an unexplainable feeling, possibly a distant memory she’s forgotten, buried in time and tucked away in the furthest corner of her mind. Visions of breathtaking sunsets and beautiful starry midnight skies blind her. Of soft touches and lingering butterfly kisses. Under the majestic moonlight and gentle rain of the first snow. Blessed by the warmth of a smile, covered in the tightest embrace and loosely intertwined fingers. It makes her head hurt.

It’s too bright.

“Stop… stop that!” she struggles to say and it finally catches Kara’s attention.

She doesn’t want to feel.

She hates it.

Ugly feelings.

Argo’s princess looks at her in confusion, eyebrows knitting and her fingers stilling. Noticing her deep shaky breaths and her hunched form, cerulean blue eyes look at her in concern.

“Lena! Are you okay?” 

Still shocked at the warmth creeping deep within, she doesn’t realize how close Kara has suddenly gotten near her until another wave of warmth spreads from her shoulder. This has her jerking away from the touch. 

It burns.

When she looks up, Kara’s hand still hovers in the air, eyes wide and immediately apologetic. It’s so blue that it feels like drowning in deep waters. They are so blue it’s almost surreal. 

It’s dangerous, those eyes. 

_They are dangerous._

“Do you—should I call for Sam?” Kara asks, questions of the same kind piling in after another.

“No,” Lena finally breathes out, voice much more firm and stable. Her hand still placed on her chest. When she’s finally regained her senses, she glares up at the Kryptonian.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” she asks angrily through gritted teeth.

“Right, I’m sorry, I forgot how allergic you are to skin contact,” Kara grumbles, stepping back with both her hands up in surrender.

“Yes and that includes the flower, so if you love your hands, don’t you dare place even the tip of your finger anywhere near it,” she threatens lowly.

Kara’s face slackens at her words, the meaning of it seemingly dawning on her as she looks at the flower then back at her.

“You can still _feel_?”

The question almost makes her curse out loud.

“Oh please don’t even think about it,” she mutters, already hearing the cogs in Kara’s head turning.

“You’re still connected to it,” Kara speaking more to herself and Lena rolls her eyes.

So the quest for her beating heart is still going and this stubborn mindset is getting extremely infuriating. She’s thought this topic has been buried days ago. 

Apparently not.

Whatever Kara thinks she’s going to get out of this baffles her. It’s foolish and stupid. Besides, she’s exhausting herself if she thinks she’d get even one heartbeat out of her.

Only a fool would think so.

* * *

It must be some tactic to get her to go mad. Had Lena known that everything would turn out this way, she would’ve concocted something to make someone sleep for at least 10 years. Being unable to kill the princess has rendered her powerless over her and the Kryptonite bracelet could only do so much. With that miniscule amount, the worst it can do is to actually just render her unconscious. Other than that, Sam’s words of kindness and ‘doing what is right’ will surely pester her relentlessly if ever she’s decided to put the Kryptonian royalty to sleep every single day. Also, doing so would mean dusty floors, slower housework and messy toilets. As hard as it is to admit, Kara is actually doing a good job cleaning. For a princess, that’s very commendable.

The worst part is, the bright golden ray of summer’s sunshine seems to be enjoying it now. Humming tunes is her favorite thing to do with almost anything and not a day goes by that Lena doesn’t hear that obnoxious merry whistling or singing. 

But then perhaps, Lena has thought too soon and now she can finally say what the worst part really is. It’s waking up to—

“Morning Lena!”

Kara has now gained the ability to pop out wherever she is and it’s honestly driving her crazy. She’s starting to believe that they didn’t capture a prisoner but acquired a puppy who doesn’t want to leave and keeps trailing behind her all the time. 

“Why don’t you just go home?”

Ironically, that’s the big question that she finally blurts out one day when Kara comes bounding over to the library to talk to her about a nest of baby birds that she’s found near the solarium. How she even knows where to find her she has no idea but it’s gone to a point where she feels like she’s playing a game of hide and seek with her—Unfortunately, due to lack of budget and Lena’s sudden _bursts_ of temper, door locks are deemed useless in the manor and thus, do not exist.

It is infuriating when Kara just shrugs her shoulders and plops right down the cushion by her side.

“I decided to take some time off work so I can focus on improving myself, like a soul searching journey!”

Lena does not understand any of that. She has long threw away her soul into a black hole of darkness along with her heart and searching for it is practically hopeless.

“It’s not here. Go somewhere else,” she mutters, closing her book and standing up to place it back in one of the shelves.

“That... _might_ be true but then how can you be sure? I'm only saying that there's a chance that, that might also _not_ be true,” Kara quickly adds, standing up as well to follow her. 

“I believe in being at the right place and at the right time. I was brought here for a reason and I ought to use it to my advantage. It’ll do you no good if you think that something will be doomed from the get go, that’s what Kal used to say.”

_Who is Kal?_

Lena stops herself before she could ask that out loud. All these chatting is suddenly making her brain fuzzy. She shouldn’t care who this Kal is or what he is in Kara’s life. Lena does not care about anything but herself and it’s going to stay that way forever.

“If you think it’s going to fail then it’s going to fail. The power of the mind is stronger than you think. He also says that when we go drinking. Funny thing is, you know he’s about to pass out when he starts sprouting wisdom,” Kara chuckles, matching her pace this time as they walk side by side, eyes fondly looking far away.

Nothing can be more irritating than lovesick puppies. 

“Look, I don’t want to hear about your bird’s nest or your lover’s drinking habits. Bother someone else because I will be busy all day and even if I wasn’t, I certainly have no interest in any of your senseless adventures,” she emphasizes, stopping to turn to the Kryptonian just so she can deliver the message loud and clear. 

Kara ought to look offended, as a matter of fact, she ought to be marching in the other direction and be gone forever but instead all Lena gets is laughter.

“Okay, first of all that’s a disgusting thought! Kal is my brother—technically, he’s my cousin but we grew up together like you and Sam so, I think of him as a brother,” Kara says in between bouts of laughter, it dies down when she adds, “I’m not seeing anybody. Lovers for a night? Well… there’s a few but a lover I plan to marry… I guess I’m still waiting.”

The open and easy admission is surprising and Lena’s mind draws a sudden blank, eyes blinking slowly and words coming up empty before it slowly fills up again.

“I don’t care.”

She stomps away with a frown, irritated about everything more than ever. All this noise that fills up her cold solitary place must be meddling with her mind. 

Footsteps follow behind and Lena clenches her fists, trying not to do any more damage to the newly repaired furniture. Sam has warned her that blowing things up only results to more work and expenses—expenses which they get from repairing mundane objects like clocks and holographic communication screens. Trading with travelling merchants near Argo might be cheaper but doing so every week is slowly putting a hole in their pockets. Plus, the travel takes a day on foot and is absolutely tiring. Sam’s anger is totally justified.

“What do you want? Just say it,” she grumbles as she takes a turn towards her lab.

“I just want to talk, that’s all,” Kara sincerely conveys.

“I don’t have anything to talk about,” Lena _sincerely_ replies.

It’s obviously the wrong answer and really, she needs to think things through now more than ever because words like that only… fuels the now giddy socially inclined puppy up.

“Of course you do! It doesn’t have to be as huge as a scandalous event, communication starts small, a simple ‘how are you’ works then it extends to an endless sea of questions. It’s very easy. Asking about favorites is a good starter! Then fond childhood memories, funny embarrassing experiences and hot topics like love, everybody's favorite subject,” Kara dives in, words going fast that Lena has to strain to understand everything.

Why she has to, she has no idea. She’s not supposed to care but—

“I’ll go first then, I love eating Potstickers—you have to try it, they are so good! So, Kal and I used to escape our boring afternoon lessons and race downhill to the marketplace—I ate a _lot_ of Potstickers there that my stomach ached and that’s how we got caught because I had to be rushed to the healing station for indigestion,” Kara’s melodious laughter fills Lena’s lab.

“We got reprimanded so badly and got our downtown weekend trips revoked for a month,” Kara says as she wipes a tear in her eye from laughing too much. When she settles down, she hums as if pulling out another memory from her mind.

Kara obviously has a lot of happy ones.

Lena has close to none. Although… there was that one time and it probably might count as a happy one but…

“I met my first love was when I was fifteen,” Kara interrupts her thoughts. “It felt so big then. It's like we owned the world and it’s funny because, I don’t know if I should call it love when I only spent so little time with her,” she lets out a breathy laugh.

“Or maybe it would’ve been if we only had more time. I told her I’d wait and promised myself I would… but that was ten years ago and I never saw her again,” Kara says, eyes brightening up again as she laughs it off.

“Ah, the woes of teenage love affairs,” she dramatically says in jest, eyes now looking at Lena expectantly.

Expecting, waiting, hoping, all so useless because she has nothing to share except for a life filled with sorrow and hardships, and that’s definitely not something to reminisce in small _talks_ like this. 

This concept of open communication is stupid. 

“You talk too much. Information is a weapon one can use against you,” she simply says as she scans her notes.

“What? Are you planning to poison me using Potstickers now?” Kara asks with an amused smile, arms crossed as she leans her hip against Lena’s work table.

Lena stops mid-flip, a single page in between her fingers, eyes growing even more lifeless and distant. She turns to Kara, her fingers up in the air as if holding an invisible gun pointing right at the Kryptonian’s chest.

“Poison is too weak when there are better ways to get what one selfishly desires and more,” her head cocks to the side, thoughts lingering.

“Threatening your life is no use because you seem to throw it away so carelessly, your great desire to help others only strengthens the fact that you can indeed sacrifice yourself but your one great weakness is…” she pauses, hand still in mid-air.

Slowly she moves, her aim directed elsewhere, fingers curling around the invisible trigger, “…that once I point this to your precious Kal, the one you hold so dear to your heart, I can make you give me everything I want. Sun stones? The throne? Light speed power cores? Krypton itself? And you’ll say yes to everything just to save him because if you don’t…”

Her fingers presses tightly, seemingly squeezing the invisible trigger. All the while her eyes trained towards Kara and sees the exact moment her smile fades in her lips, sees the way cerulean blues lose their glimmer, sees the way her fingers twitch and her jaw tighten.

Ah, there it was. The last cord. It took a while but it was too easy given the open nature Argo’s princess has. Everyone has that last cord, the one string you should be careful not to cut and Lena’s found it, wasting no time in grabbing a pair of scissors. In war, such tactics are necessary to ensure power and advantage. For Lena, every day is a war she needs to win.

Putting down her hand, she returns back to her notes.

“Just something you should remember when you wear the crown again. No wonder you’re so easy to kill,” she monotonously adds, not even looking up as she gets to work, eyes flitting then and again between the broken holographic device she needs to fix and her notes.

Kara doesn’t say another word. Instead, she simply leaves. The door clicks shut behind her and Lena stares blankly at the same words in front of her unable to move forward.

Strangely, she doesn’t get any work done but she brushes it off.

Along with the dull ache inside her chest.

_Fool_

* * *

She can’t sleep. Lena, tosses and turns all night but to no avail. Sleep remains elusive to her and she doesn’t know why. All these years in Krypton, she has remained unperturbed by anything to have difficulty in sleeping. Ironically, for once the night is quiet yet she sighs, sitting up in frustration. The halls are dead silent as Lena walks out, initially without a destination in mind but after she makes her way down she realizes that she’s heading towards the kitchen. 

The hours after midnight happen to always be Lena’s favorite time. It’s when the world seemingly stands still. A time where you can do anything you want without being judged or reprimanded. It’s like a whole new world you can escape to for a limited time. 

The kitchen is just as empty, only a single light open and Lena sighs at this. Someone must’ve forgotten to turn it off. Fortunately, Lena has managed to provide electricity all over the house by creating wind turbine generators working day and night. Electricity that could brighten up more rooms if she weren’t so keen on keeping the lights limited. Lights attract attention and attention is the last thing she wants.

Besides, she prefers the dark. She grew up in it after all.

Now, electricity and concealing tactics aside, there’s just one problem she is currently in the middle of as she stands looking lost in front of the kitchen aisle. 

Because for the first time in a long time, Lena doesn’t exactly know what to do.

She can’t sleep for some unknown reason. At least, she knows there’s something in the back of her head that keeps bugging her. What it was, that, she doesn’t even have a clue. So, here she was, standing in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot.

Contemplating on heading up the library to get some late night reading instead, she doesn’t immediately notice a bowl of chocolate chip cookies being slid from the side towards her. 

If Lena had a heart, it would’ve jumped by now but she doesn’t so she turns her head to the side, body ready for an attack as she quickly takes a step back. Old habits die hard and it’s all purely reflex by now.

“Can’t sleep too?” Kara gently asks, a small smile on her lips before she takes a bite of her cookie. 

Lena’s eyes fall back down to the offered bowl like she’s observing a specimen of some sort. How long has it been since she had those?

“I made a lot for tomorrow, well, also, burnt a lot—please don’t be mad I’m not really good at this,” Kara sheepishly says. 

“At first, I was just going to make some for Izac but then, I thought, why not make more for everybody? So, yeah I might’ve gotten too excited with the chocolate,” Kara says, her tone light as she motions over to the other over doused chocolate chip cookies in the cooling rack. 

“Izac can’t eat those,” Lena finds herself saying, feet planted on the ground instead of walking off to the opposite direction. 

“I know,” Kara softly sighs, shoulders slumping down as she grabs another cookie to eat. “But he can still taste things and I just thought that maybe he’d still be happy to get a taste of one.”

“He would be,” she finally says after a beat or two of silence, opting to forego reality in favor of peace. Tasting something they cannot have is simply torture. It's a fleeting moment of happiness before realizing that it never belonged to you. But then she's too tired for another verbal showdown at the moment.

Realizing that there’s just nothing in the kitchen that she actually needed, Lena gives up and decides that retreating to her lab is her only option. Maybe she can get work done if sleep still remains unobtainable.

“Lena, wait.”

Her feet stop in an instant and she wonders when has she become suddenly so compliant to someone and to Argo’s princess of all people. She doesn’t get to dive into it any further though.

“I made some for you too.”

Odd, that’s what this is. It’s odd and Lena’s not used to odd. It’s odd in the sense that intentionally hurting people always ends in only one way. It creates a distance that widens with time. The distance that Lena chooses to have between her and everyone else. Surely, she’s already pushed too far and succeeded.

She’s not sure about that now.

Succeeding means having none of this conversation happening followed by revenge plots and perhaps a dead body. Which means, cookie giving isn’t, and has never been, an expected reaction. Only one reason for this oddity arises.

Kara must’ve hit her head hard that day she fell down the solarium. 

“No poison, I promise,” she smiles as she holds up a cookie which she’d been munching on.

Lena doesn’t understand. It’s hard to comprehend this. So she stares at the bowl, contemplating. Intent on figuring out what she could’ve done to be given delicious-looking treats. Being given gifts are rare to her and are usually accompanied by a bargain of some sort or a task only she can finish. Nothing in her life has ever been given for free or out of genuine care. Lena has had to think twice when being showed kindness and work hard to survive. Never in her life has anyone took the time to make something for her. So nobody blames her for being wary and skeptical.

“Nobody has…” Kara begins, possibly prompted by the uncomfortable silence in the room, eyes wandering elsewhere.

“Nobody _dares_ ,” she continues to correct herself, suddenly finding interest at a spot in the wooden surface of the kitchen aisle.

“Nobody dares say things straight at my face. My life has only been a series of compliments and gracious gestures,” Kara exhales and this time Lena finds herself wanting to throw back sarcastic remarks like ‘Oh how unfortunate of you. How hard it must be to drown in compliments all the time’ but surprisingly she doesn’t and instead, lets the princess of Argo talk. Another impending verbal showdown she doesn't want to get in to right now.

“That in time I started wondering if any of it were ever true.”

There’s something solemn in the way she says this, a resignation of some sort and a burden that has been carried for so long now being confessed. Lena knows a lot about heavy burdens and strangely she seems to relate to this.

“If any of it were real and genuine, I’m not sure anymore but then I also wonder if being aware of this is any better… if I can even handle the truth because I have a feeling that most of it is going to hurt,” she admits, voice softer as she fidgets with her fingers. 

“Still, regardless of the consequences, I think I need to hear it. Everyone does.”

Lena’s not quite sure what to say to that either. She’s also not the best person to be told such things. Seeking and knowing the truth indeed hurts, look where that got her now.

“And I know, eventually when I take over Argo, it’s going to get even worse. Everyone’s a completely different person in front of the crown and that’s why paranoia is such a common thing in my family but,” she pauses, eyes finally gaining the courage to look up at Lena.

“I don’t want to change. I can’t not be genuine to anyone I talk to for fear of being betrayed and backstabbed,” Kara’s gaze doesn’t waver as she says this with conviction and Lena finds that she cannot do so as well.

It’s impossibly blue. Kara Zor-El has eyes that can hold you in place, sucking you in like magnet. Under the low light it shouldn’t have that much power. 

“Because if I give in… if I let myself be imprisoned over that fear then what kind of Queen would I be? To hold myself back all the time and be afraid to connect is just…” she looks around, seemingly searching for an answer until she finds it.

“Lonely.”

It’s a nice sentiment but Lena unfortunately is unable to take it to heart. There’s no heart to take it to and it’s so apparent now how different their lives are. The opposite paths they walked on are now more evident than ever.

“That’s because you haven’t felt what it’s like to look into the eyes of someone you trusted as they tear your heart apart in front of you,” she finally says, voice low and distant.

“It destroys you. The pain,” she pauses, memories she’s not attached to passing through her mind,

“Unimaginable.”

She remembers it all, the images swirling in her head yet it doesn’t affect her even the slightest, numb to everything after having shut that part of herself, that part that feels such emotions. All of it except for anger and everything connected to it.

“So, I’d rather have loneliness next to me than to go through all that again,” she firmly says. 

“I’m not like you, Kara. I don’t have the kind of people you have or lived the life you lived, a colorful and beautiful life,” she says glancing at the cookies.

“You can’t save everyone and you have to accept that.”

If Kara wanted to hear the truth then here it is. Lena is going to give it to her, raw and unfiltered. Such sheltered life and a positive mindset is all just a distant dream to her.

“I’m not trying to save everyone. I know I can’t,” Kara says, stubborn as ever but after all this time Lena expects just as much. It’s like they are always meant to contradict each other.

Yet as she chances a look into those blue orbs, there’s something in those words that even though indirectly delivered still hit its intended mark. Lena doesn’t like that.

“Then stop trying to change things.”

“Can we be friends?”

The sudden question blindsides her, throwing her off the loop and ruining her line of thought in order to render her speechless.

“Friends?” she scoffs, looking at Kara in complete disbelief. After everything she’s done the foolish woman wants a friendship with her.

“I’m the last person you’d want as a friend,” she immediately says.

“Why is that?” Kara asks innocently, a frown in her face as she takes a step towards her.

Why? Lena wants to laugh at the question. Why? Truly absurd. If Kara only knew her, that question wouldn’t even exist.

“When I warned you about misplaced trust, it includes me and believe me, _princess_ , I’m the worst of them all,” she sneers, leaning closer to drive her point.

“Why? Because you’re going to do to me the same thing you did to others before me?”

The reply is unexpectedly brutal and if Lena thought that she could’ve easily replied a resounding ‘yes’ that very specific dull ache at the center of her chest hinders her from doing so. And before she knows it, she sinks into the trap she made herself.

It starts with colors so warm, she can almost feel it. It starts with tender hands in her skin, soft chestnut colored hair that brushes her cheek and vivid hazel brown eyes that she used to adore. It starts slow and light until it’s not and suddenly she is unable to utter even a single word, unable to reply to such a simple question.

_‘No. No. No! I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to—what have I done? What have I done?’_

Her head starts to hurt.

_‘I’ll fix this. I’ll fix you. Everything will be fine, darling’_

It all starts with colors so warm, so warm she remember the striking contrast of dark red spilling on pristine white, of hazel brown eyes staring wildly up at her and of quivering lips that whisper words that cuts like a knife until there’s none left to say. Everything falling into such stillness and finally it’s quiet. So quiet it’s deafening.

_‘I love you. I love you. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I loved you’_

“You should go to sleep,” Lena says instead, eyes snapping back towards cerulean blues, the very ones she focuses on until the images dim into a blur.

With her headache only getting worse the longer this exchange goes, she hopes to end the conversation at that. So she moves to leave only to stop short, eyes falling back down unto tempting homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Lena is aware of the effort and time required in creating such things. Besides, chocolate is scientifically proven to improve brain function and as a person dedicated to science she doesn’t doubt it. After all, a little help would go a long way if she wants to get work done. 

In short, she takes the bowl with one hand and leaves with the sweet smelling treats. Admittedly, the only downside to it was the growing smile she sees in her periphery. It’s irritating but if Argo’s princess thinks of it as a positive answer to her offer of friendship, she’s wrong. Lena is simply taking advantage of whatever is in front of her. This is her house, her kitchen, her food and she can do whatever she wants. Still, it doesn’t quell the need to wipe that smile off Kara’s face. 

“You’ve got flour on your nose,” she says just before she walks out the door and revels at the satisfaction of hearing soft muttered curses and the sound of a rolling pin falling down the floor, possibly due to clumsy fumbling.

If asked, Lena would deny the small smile creeping at the corner of her lips, deny anything that would connect it to that thing called fondness. Instead, she’d say it’s more of triumph over the incessant butterfly that keeps trying to flutter its way to her dead heart.

But when she abruptly wakes up the next morning yet again with a hand on her heart and beads of sweat sliding down the back of her neck, she’s almost sure she’s felt a beat. 

Dread fills her chest, stronger than ever. She molds it into anger as she makes her way down the stairs, the whole house slowly being covered in ice. At this point, even Sam and Querl figures it’s useless to appease her so they don’t even dare step in her way.

She intends to bring in the rage of the snow storm, the howling gust of the wind, and the biting chill of ice that freezes all life. She intends to break, tear and destroy. To punish and make a lesson out of someone. She intends to hurt.

Yet Lena doesn’t expect what she finds as she throws the doors open. Doesn’t expect the sight she sees. Doesn’t expect the warmth to fight back the cold winter winds that the ice melts like it’s showered by the rays of the sun that welcomes the first morning of spring.

Unbeknownst to her complete shock, there in the center of the room Kara Zor-El sleeps so soundly, back against the pedestal, head rolled to the side that she would‘ve lost balance and fall if not for a branch extending down below to hold her head in place, the newly grown leaves cradling her cheek while another branch wraps around her shoulder like a protective embrace. But it’s not what makes Lena stand still, jaw slackening, unable to comprehend what is happening. 

It’s the lonely Plumeria right above her, drooping low enough that it reaches her forehead as if to give the sleeping princess a sweet gentle kiss.

_‘It’s warm’_

It is only then that Lena truly realizes what she’s failed to realize from the beginning. Everything starts small and yet she intentionally forgotten to include one other thing. 

Love.

_‘Every time I’m there I feel… I feel like I’m seven again, free and careless, knowing nothing about responsibilities and problems the size of Krypton. It’s been a while since I’ve… felt that. It’s nice,’_

Like the first blooms of spring, the first snow, and the first drops of rain, love starts just as small, most of the times unexpected and always beautiful.

The flower saved Kara not only because it wanted to use her to right all that Lena has done wrong but also because it was in love with the Princess that fell from the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Lilacs : 'The first emotions of love'
> 
> Lena gets a surprise and now things are really about to go boom!  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Snowdrop

**Chapter 8**

**Snowdrop**

Alex walks through the familiar hallways of Midvale Castle as she does every day yet today it all seems so foreign. She feels numb and nothing makes sense. Today she is decked in a black suit with only the crest of the house of El providing color. Even the whole castle is decorated in the color of mourning. Everyone looking solemn and listless. Nia’s eyes are always fresh from tears just as they do now when she gives Alex the fresh sunflower to be placed on her breast pocket. Alex has shed too many tears concealed behind closed doors yet today, her tears might prove to be harder to conceal. She aims to hold it in as long as she can.

When she reaches the door to the main hall, she finds her team waiting for her, all dressed in the same black uniform with the house crest of El donned proudly in their chests and each with a single sunflower adorning them. James can’t seem to look anybody in the eye as he hung his head down, jaw clenching and unclenching. Maggie was the only one who catches her eyes, an unspoken set of words passing between them. They all straighten up when she arrives, automatically stepping into two straight lines. Sadly, even just the sight of them is already strong enough to make her eyes water.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Alex blinks away the tears threatening to spill as she takes her place, front and center. With a small nod, the doors are being opened for them as they slowly march inside in perfect synchronization towards the center of the hall. The King sits on his throne, eyes sunken due to lack of sleep, face looking weary yet still commanding respect as he holds his head up high. The Queen sitting next to him seemed not like herself, red rimmed eyes looking into space as if there was nothing to live for. Both of them dressed in black, the finest of clothing yet it means nothing to the misfortune they are currently facing.

The hall is currently full of people who wish to relay their last farewell to the Argo’s beloved daughter, royal officials and nobles from every kingdom in Krypton. At the very back, all those people that Kara has helped and built foundations for through the years stand in attendance. The sight of them is deeply moving. These are the people Kara has devoted her energy and time to, the people she swore to protect and care for. As a matter of fact, the massive crowd spilling outside the castle’s doors down to the streets of Argo staring at the huge holographic live streams of the funeral are a testament to just how many hearts Kara has touched. Never had there been a crowd this massive for a funeral and would definitely go down in history books for such a record.

In the middle of the hall, a golden casket lays, gleaming with exquisite precious stones decorated around it, surrounded with sunflowers and covered in flags belonging to Argo’s coat of arms and the House of El’s crest. It is in front of the casket where Alex stops, not because she’s supposed to but because there at the front of the casket, Kryptonopolis’ new King, Kal-El is hunched over, a hand over the closed casket, fingers gripping the cloth of their family crest as he leans down the golden surface, in deep mourning while his wife, Queen Lois tearfully places a comforting hand on his back.

His painful sobs hit hard that Alex could no longer hold back the tears falling down her eyes. Kal’s actions causes a chain reaction in the room. If the strongest, most powerful man in the planet can break down into pieces then nobody is excused. Sadness is universal and nobody is immune to it.

It takes a while before Kal lets go of the casket and Alex finally takes her place up front, the rest of her team surrounding the casket, the sunflowers are now being placed aside before Maggie with the help of another soldier begins to fold the cloth of the military’s coat of arms and then giving it to the King and Queen who have both now stood to give their final farewells. Death is never easy yet there’s nothing more heartbreaking than a parent laying their child to rest. The house of El’s crest is now hung on a pole which James will carry up front when they lead the procession towards Kara’s final resting place.

Looking over to their head technician Winn who sobs as he presses the button that enables the casket to float up and move along as they start to walk the path Alex would’ve never imagined walking for at least another hundred years. Passing through the crying young orphans whom Kara loves so dearly was one of the hardest to face. Kara before she died has left a list of plans for a number of schools to be put up specifically for the young ones when they reach higher levels of their education. There’s also a pending program for the rehabilitation of enhanced children that had been rescued from pirate ships and slave masters.

Outside, the casket gleams even brightly once the sunlight hits it, sunflowers rain down on them whenever they pass and cries of mourning fill up the air for the Princess whose smile can brighten a room. 

When they reach the castle gates, the golden casket is placed in a vehicle to be transported across the path walk above Argo’s waterfalls. The travel time only takes a while but today is an exception since the vehicles are ordered to slow down as they pass the streets of Argo, the casket now visible for everyone to see. Even the streets are covered with sunflowers and greeted with the waving of flags with the House of El’s crest.

It takes more than two hours of circling the kingdom before they head towards the garden of Hypnos, Argos’ eternal resting place and the final destination for souls before they take to the heavens.

Nobody but Alex knows just how much Kara secretly frequents the place whenever she feels troubled or unsure of something. This is where she seeks guidance, the place where Kara’s grandmother, the former Queen of Argo was also laid to rest. Also, the view from the garden is breathtakingly beautiful, one can see across the lands including the forest of Cythonna. At night, the stars shine so vividly and brightly. It’s only fitting that Kara will finally get to reach those very stars she loves to look at now from the one place she finds peace.

Surprisingly, Astra, Kara’s aunt is present as she stands next to a Plumeria tree, watching from afar with her own guards. It is known that Queen Alura has always had a rocky relationship with her sister, the former general of Kryptonopolis’ army, but Astra’s relationship with her niece is different story. She herself trained Kara during her first few years in training in Argo’s military camp. Kara was like a daughter to her and at a time like this, feuds and arguments are momentarily set aside to give way to what’s important, giving Kara the best send-off they could give.

The scent of Plumerias waft all over the place as they make their way down to the lake. Once they stop, Alex knows the time has finally come. This time it really is for good. The casket floats towards the center of the lake and it still hurts that it only contains Kara’s sword, the last clothing she wore on her birthday and all her favorites covered in sunflowers.

Alex gives a respectful salute, a silent command that is followed by the rest of her team as they watch the casket slowly disintegrate into thousands of little blue lights that slowly fly up into space, lights that she watches through blurry vision as she silently cries one last time for the Princess whom she felt more like a sister than a royalty she swore her life to. 

A hand covers her own and Alex finds Maggie next to her, looking back at her with tear-stained eyes. On her left, a shoulder lightly bumps into hers and it’s James giving her a sad smile.

“I bet she’s having a really good time up there now that she finally gets to become a star,” he simply says as he brushes off the corner of his eyes.

“And now it’s her turn to watch over us, idiots,” Maggie adds in a shaky voice.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what Kara would do,” Alex whispers as the last of the blue lights take to the skies in time to the setting sun as the early evening starts to settle in Krypton.

_See you soon, Kara._

* * *

Mornings in the dark manor are the usual. Breakfast with everyone at the dining table. The only thing different in these past few days are the laughter and light banter echoing the walls every morning. Today, Kara’s homemade chocolate chip cookies are the highlight of this morning’s conversation. Light chores follow breakfast until it’s time for lunch. Again, they gather around the table for another hearty meal. Most of the times, short naps are taken after lunch followed by the heavier chores which Kara still detests but finds rather easier than before, her body now used to working and living in such conditions. She even finds herself sleeping soundly than ever before now with less things on her mind. 

Sometimes, Kara trades naps for play times with Izac or creating art with Lucy whom Kara finds out happens to have an artistic eye. She’s also enjoying getting into headache inducing intellectual debates with Querl and playing _extremely_ competitive chess with Sam.

In a couple of hours everyone is going to start preparing for dinner and another day is about to come to an end but something’s missing and Kara is aware of what. She may have had her hands busy with work all day but her eyes never stop wandering upstairs to a specific room. It has even gotten to a point where she starts ‘casually’ passing back and forth—hovering incessantly—outside said room, the one where the fresh scent of plumerias are coming from.

She’s not supposed to worry but the more the clock ticks closer to dusk, the more she stares at the heavy iron doors that have remained closed all day. There’s not even a drop of snow today either only the cloudy sky and somehow she finds it odd having been so used to the chilly air. Dropping temperatures and falling snow means Lena is angry, annoyed or about to end someone. Lena is always angry, annoyed or about to end someone and usually, it’s all three at the same time when around Kara. 

Their last conversation rings in her head every time she glances up the stairs and Kara can’t help but wonder if she might have pushed too far. Her last question visibly hit deeper than intended, if she were to base it on Lena’s momentary silence followed by the sudden deflection. 

So here she was in front of dark iron doors having already been dizzy slowly pacing back and forth and now contemplating whether she should just knock. She’s been so focused staring at the doors that she almost jumps in surprise when she finds Querl standing next to her doing the same thing.

“Three and one,” he mutters, holding up three fingers much to Kara’s confusion.

“He means three bolted heavy iron locks from the inside and one puzzle lock is what you have to crack before you could open those doors,” Sam explains from Kara’s left, making her heart jump again for the second time.

“I thought locks don’t exist in the house?” Kara slowly asks after she’s taken a deep breath to calm herself.

“They don’t except for Lena’s room,” Sam answers with a sigh.

“Only she can let you in if she wants to. One wrong combination on that lock—“

“Is going to kill you, I know,” Kara finishes for Querl. It doesn’t take a genius to complete the sentence. Locks, walls and deaths are Lena’s specialty after all.

“Is she—is Lena okay? Is she not feeling well?” Kara finally asks, unable to stop herself. Nobody brought it up this morning so she didn’t but as the afternoon progresses, her curiosity grows.

“Oh Rao, did she have an upset stomach from the cookies I gave her last night?” she continues.

A chuckle rumbles from Sam’s chest and a slight shake of the head that looks like disbelief, “You made her eat cookies?”

“I gave her some late last night, fresh out the oven, which I was a hundred percent sure was very edible,” Kara admits, twisting her fingers.

“And very delicious,” Querl comments, patting his stomach as Kara mutters a quick ‘Thanks’.

“Ah, of course,” Sam says, a faraway look in her eyes. “Chocolate is Lena’s favorite after all.”

“It is?” Kara asks, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips at the image of Lena grabbing the bowl after a second thought. 

“Yes, she used to have the biggest smile on her face when consuming those animal shaped chocolates,” Sam lets out a sad smile.

“Oh, the ones with that sweet butter-y thing in it!” Querl exclaims fondly.

“Peanut butter,” Sam says with a nod before turning serious again.

“Lena has days like this where she keeps to herself sometimes, especially on days that aren’t so good but these past few years it’s been rare. It’s not like there’s anything special about today either,” Sam thinks out loud before immediately brushing it off.

“She must probably be catching up on sleep. Heavens know how much she needs it after working on all those sleepless nights. Besides, the woman sleeps like the dead sometimes.”

It takes Kara a couple of minutes more before she gives up and leaves as well. Sam might be right and everything’s good. Kara should stop worrying and ask Raul if they need help with dinner. 

Turns out, Raul doesn’t need help with dinner. Years working with food and they’ve got it all covered like clockwork. An hour and a half later, dinner is ready and despite eating as slow as possible to the point of being the only one left at the table, Lena’s presence remains unfelt. 

Looking up the stairs one more time, Kara finally decides to get some air. The skies are slowly getting darker and the stars are…

Kara blinks once, twice, thrice, unable to believe the sight before at her first glance. The skies have cleared up for the first time since she’s arrived and the beautiful night sky is finally visible. 

A smile paints Kara’s face as she gazes in awe at the heavenly bodies she’s longed to see for so many nights. She’d very much love to feel the rays of the sun more than ever as well but this will do for now. If she looks longer it almost feels as if she’s back in Midvale castle, up in her balcony enjoying a warm drink whilst Alex chatters with Maggie and James at the back. It’s a sweet thought. So sweet that it makes her eyes water now that she realizes how much she’s missed them. Her family.

How long has it been? Weeks? Has it been a month already? She almost forgets what home smells like. The bustling noise, the music and the way the sunlight hits the waterfalls below the castle. Have her parents been well? Have they been sick? Or, perhaps, worried sick looking for her. It suddenly makes her feel guilty. 

But she’s on a mission. She’s about to win someone’s friendship and trust. Two very precious things she promises to keep when—if— entrusted with. This way she’d be able to convince Lena to go to Argo so Kara can help them. She has everything planned out now. A plan, solid more than ever and she has high hopes that her plans are going to succeed.

It is this thought that fills her head when something catches her eye. Now that the skies are cloudless and clear, she does not miss the blue sparkling lights scattering up to the sky.

Lights she’s seen before on her grandmother’s funeral.

Kara’s heart almost stops, body going rigid at the sight as her eyes widen. Dread drenches all over her as whispers fill her head and she clenches her fist at the words that plays on repeat.

_You’ve lost someone again._

_And like always, you’re late._

_Too late._

“No,” she barely whispers to herself as all the possible what ifs pass through her mind. 

The question of ‘who’ is one she never wants answered.

“Wow. Pretty lights!” Lucy’s voice breaks her thoughts as she turns around to find the young woman looking up in awe.

“I’ve never seen the skies this clear before. Usually there’s so many clouds that you can’t see it,” Lucy continues to say as Kara remains trying to make sense of what’s happening.

“You probably see a lot of these pretty lights since your castle is high up.”

Kara is shaking. She doesn’t realize it until she notices her trembling fingers. 

“Those… those aren’t just any pretty lights…” Kara weakly says, heart racing and mind seeming to go a million miles a second.

“They symbolize death,” she finally acknowledges before slowly looking up once more to find the last of the sparkling lights fly up to the night sky.

“Blue signifies royalty… and that means someone in my family is dead.”

* * *

“Kara,” Sam calls out yet Kara feels like she’s underwater as she hugs her knees closer and seeks comfort in the warmth of the Plumeria. 

“Your highness, I need to talk to you, please,” Sam tries again.

It’s been like this for almost two hours now with either Sam, Querl or even Lucy calling for her outside the solarium. But Kara remains inside, afraid to even face the truth. Whatever they are about to say it remains the same. Someone’s dead and Kara, yet again, was nowhere to be found.

“Kara,”

She shuts her eyes, head against her knees as she rocks back and forth. 

This wasn’t the kind of Queen Argo needs, she knows very well. This is a moment of weakness and if she were there right now, how can she give strength when she’s left with none herself.

“Kara, if you’re not coming out, I’m going in,” Sam declares and then suddenly it’s silent. 

Kara’s eyes open quickly and just when the sentence finally becomes clear to her, she scrambles to the door because Sam doesn’t do jokes like that. 

Pushing it open, she comes face to face with relieved looking Sam.

“Thank heavens,” the woman sighs with a hand on her chest before quickly composing herself and facing her.

“Let’s go.”

Kara doesn’t understand.

“Where?”

“Argo,” Sam simply says as she turns to leave but stops and looks back when Kara doesn’t follow.

“We’re bringing you home tonight, Your Highness,” Sam smiles as Kara finds Querl and Lucy waiting with travel supplies ready for her.

“What? But…” she tries to comprehend it but her mind is too filled with so much that it takes a while for her to catch up.

“Don’t worry, you have to go no matter what. We’re under strict orders to do so,” Sam answers as she hands her a compact water container.

Kara takes it, still piecing things together. “Orders? What do you—oh,“ she cuts herself short and glances up the window to where Lena’s room is, covered with thick dark curtains. 

“I’ve calculated the quickest route and travel time lessens to about two hours for as long as you maintain a steady pace of five kilometers per hour,” Querl informs her as he hands her a bag pack filled with what seems to be snacks and travelling necessities.

“Thanks,” Kara says, taking the bag.

“You taught me that princesses are strong and so I guess there’s no need to worry about you getting home safe,” Lucy says in a somber tone as she places a scarf around her neck. 

“I’m going to miss you, Princess Kara,” she adds sadly.

Looking at all the things she’s been given, Kara takes a deep breath before looking at them gratefully. 

“I’m going to miss all of you too,” she softly says, meaning every word as she hugs Lucy, then Querl and finally Sam.

“A deal is a deal,” she whispers in Sam’s ear. 

Sam gives her a meaningful look in return before glancing at the open doors of the solarium where the Plumeria sits, now looking bright and healthy with all its leaves.

“The deal has already been done,” she tells her. “You’ve done more than enough already, Your Highness, believe me. And now you’ve already thrown the ball in her court,” she quickly adds before Kara could even get a word out and oppose her.

None of it makes sense to her honestly but there are far more important things to be done first.

“I need to talk to Lena,” she hurriedly says but looking at Sam, she could tell the disappointment coming. She tries to head back inside, now having the courage to knock but Sam grabs on to her arm.

“She’s not feeling well. She isn’t in the mood for talking,” Sam quickly reasons and Kara glances up the closed window.

“Can you tell her that I’ll be back with a ship that has enough power cores to get you all to Earth? I’ll be back as soon as I can to help all of you get home too, I promise,” she sincerely says. 

Sam seems to be in shock at her words but nevertheless nods. “I’ll tell her that.”

Kara hugs her tight before getting a glimpse of a little form peeking at the door.

“Izac?” she starts but when she tries to come close he runs off.

“Izac’s like that when he’s sad. He runs away to hide, like you,” Lucy states and Kara would’ve gone after him if not for Sam holding her back yet again.

“He’ll be fine. We have to go while the skies are clear and the moons are shining bright.”

Reluctantly, Kara lets herself be dragged to the opposite direction, her eyes remaining up at the dark window above and an urgent thought comes to mind.

“Wait!” she says before running back towards the solarium and kneeling before the Plumeria.

Reaching out, her fingers tenderly brushing its soft petal. 

“I haven’t given up. There’s just something important I have to do first. Thanks for the warmth, for being there when I needed it the most.”

* * *

“This way,” Sam tells her after they’ve walked west through the forest for a couple of minutes. Behind her Querl and Lucy follow, lamps in tow.

Following after Sam, Kara pauses as she finds the woman automatically opening a secret door in what seems to have been a cave. Inside, there’s a hidden passage going somewhere.

“This is how we get up. This is the route we take once every week to trade with merchants, offer repair services and gather supplies,” Sam explains as they head on through twists and turns of the passage. 

At the end, they reach a flight of stairs in what seems to be an endless journey. It’s amazing how familiar they seem with the directions. Had it just been Kara, she would’ve been lost a long time ago. 

“How did you guys manage to find this?” Kara asks, sweat dripping down the side of her neck.

“Ask Lena, this was her work. Took months, really, and during that time we had to eat mushrooms and potatoes every single day. We’re lucky if we find fruits,” Sam breathes out.

“Or birds, or worms, or other edible insects,” Querl adds from behind, grimacing at the thought.

“The hubble bees were delicious though,” Lucy comments fondly while Querl reacts in disgust.

The conversation continues with that light tone until finally after almost an hour of exhausting and mild claustrophobia-eliciting travelling, they climb up a ladder until Sam stops and reaches above to twist a handle. Once opened, fresh air hits Kara’s face and as she climbs up, she finds that they’ve reached the top of the cliff. The same cliff that she fell off to. Anyone can easily tell, the viper bomb has left a nasty scar on the place. Trees and plants burnt to ashes, the ground caved like a small crater hit the spot and right before it, a number of colorful bouquets that have been left by people turning it into what looked like a memorial. 

Kara walks out to it curiously, eyes immediately drifting to the stone plaque right at the center of it all. That’s how she ultimately finds out just who it is they buried today.

_In memory of Kara Zor-El, Her Highness, Princess of Argo, devoted daughter, trustworthy friend, stellar commander of the 21 st fleet, protector of the afflicted and the light that brings hope in times of darkness. May her soul shine brightly amongst the stars forever._

“Kara?” Sam’s voice breaks her thoughts as she finally looks up, a bewildered look in her face. 

“I’m… I’m dead,” she weakly says as they all gather around the plaque.

“Or somebody wants you _dead_ ,” Sam mutters as Lucy kneels down to arrange the fallen flowers. 

Sam’s words open a number of worrying thoughts in Kara’s head as she starts piecing things together. She’d been aware that it had been an assassination attempt. Had succumbed to nights of horrible nightmares about that night and even tried to solve the puzzle herself. 

It’s too clean. The route of her travel was top secret. They even had decoys sent in different times and directions heading towards Argo. All that for her own safety. Add in the fact that her pursuers had high grade weapons that until recently only Argo had in their armory. 

Now that’s where it gets strange. Kara swears the design of the machines were similar. It was as if… she was being attacked by her own soldiers.

That thought has her shuddering. Because if she digs down to the bottom of all this, Kara is certain she will not like what she’ll find.

It is all the more reason to head back to Argo and order a secret investigation. Whatever she’ll soon find, Kara prays that she’ll be able to accept it.

Re-adjusting her travel bag and preparing herself for hours of walking till the break of day, Kara turns to say her goodbye only to find Sam blowing a small whistle in a distinct tune. The ground rumbles lightly under her feet and before Kara could ask, a beautiful white stallion emerges from the bushes. 

“We don’t want you collapsing from exhaustion now, do we?” Sam says with a smile, one that Kara returns widely.

Horses are majestic animals and Kara has had the fortune of owning a couple of them. Kal taught her to ride one back when she was young and it’s a hobby Kara finds relaxing until now. 

Reaching out to the beautiful beast, Kara finds her heart jumping with excitement as her fingers comb through its white mane. 

“What’s this horse’s name?” she immediately asks without tearing her gaze off the animal.

“Solis,” Sam answers promptly just as Kara’s hand finds a small sun medallion hanging around his neck.

“Of course,” she murmurs. 

“The sun.”

Kara repeats the name with a smile, one that evolves into a laugh as Querl almost falls on his butt after taking a step back from fright as Solis suddenly moves forward. Kara takes it as a good sign as she glances at the saddle’s stirrup.

“I was going to ask but I guess that’s my answer,” Sam mutters as Kara easily climbs, swings her leg and sits on the saddle. “Of course, you’re royalty after all.”

“I’ll return with Solis after clearing all this misunderstanding,” Kara promises as she takes hold of the reins, looking down at Sam, Querl and Lucy.

“Kara—“ Sam starts with a tone Kara knows well so she cuts in.

“I promised Lena a ship to bring you all back home and I promised myself that Argo’s doors will always be open to all of you. I am the future Queen of Argo, Sam,” she adds, hoping to erase any doubt. “And in the house of El, we don’t make promises we don’t intend to keep,” Kara firmly says before glancing at Querl and Lucy.

“Querl, Princess Lucy,” she acknowledges with light nod before stirring Solis’s reins and hurrying off back to Argo.

It’s time to fix this mess and become who she was always meant to be. The leader Argo needs. And whoever tries to stand in her way better be prepared because she’ll be ready to take them all down in order to keep the crown safe.

Charging through the forest, Kara rushes back to Argo, hoping to get there as soon as she can. Hoping to quickly ease the sadness she’s left her kingdom in. The thought of her loved ones mourning her death makes her feel sick. Of how heartbroken her parents must be right now. She swears to get to the bottom of this. Whoever was behind her assassination will have to pay for their sins.

Half an hour into her journey, Kara doesn’t expect to see glowing lights just yet but it seems a small group has made camp in the middle of the forest for the night. Kara presumes they are merchants, the same ones Sam trades with for supplies weekly. So it comes as a complete shock when they suddenly aim high powered laser guns at her.

Kara almost falls of her horse from the sudden blast. Her mind scrambling for answers. Surely, this is a misunderstanding but with the way they reacted, unfortunately, Kara concludes otherwise. 

Another blast and Kara’s jumping off as Solis leaps towards one of her assailants. They fall and roll off before Kara wrestles for his gun. But even with a weapon on hand, there’s no relief just yet as she ducks behind a tree to avoid being shot down. Leaves and bark come flying around her with the continuous firing as she cowers low for safety.

Taking a deep breath, she finally finds a chance to fire back. She hits one but his companions are slowly closing in and Kara knows she’s outnumbered. Thinking smartly, she decides to take them down one by one. Quick on her feet, she hits and places a choke hold on one of them around the neck, at the same time using the unlucky body as a shield. 

She guns down another but stumbles when her feet hit a root sticking out from the ground. Her heart stops and it feels like that day at the cliff again, the moments slowing down as her eyes widen in terror. Death hangs upon her head once again and Kara fears that her luck has finally run out. A beaming laser gun charging up and ready for the kill.

Only one thought comes to mind.

She prays to the goddess of death.

_Please, save me once more._

* * *

**Hours ago.**

**Stone Manor.**

Repairing broken things, that’s what Lena’s good at. Broken holograms, the most common device she’s been given to repair, doesn’t take long to fix. To Lena they are like puzzles she loses herself in for hours. With such intent focus, everything else fades in the background. In these quiet moments she forgets the world for a short time. Head wrapped in wires while her busy hands create a different kind of art. Unconventional but still an art of its own.

_If only people could be fixed like machines too._

That’s a dark thought. Lena knows she of all people should be the last being in this universe to even comes as close as to entertain such thoughts. Her fingers still at that, a light throbbing in her temples as she massages it away. This sudden diversion gives her a reason to check the time. Unsurprisingly, she’s missed lunch having locked herself in her room all morning. The reason behind it brings another huge wave of headaches.

Closing her eyes doesn’t keep the image off her mind, one that instantly makes her clench her fist. The perfect picture of a sleeping Kara Zor-El wrapped in warmth and tenderness by the protective Plumeria haunts her.

The room turns to ice, again. 

Lena slowly breathes out before opening her eyes, staring blankly at the broken hologram in front of her. 

“Why?” she whispers to herself. “Why her?”

Her hands start to work again, putting screws back together before turning on the screen, watching as the program begins to restart and load. Stretching her neck from side to side, she finally gets up, walking over to the heavily curtained windows of her room. With just a finger, she lightly moves the dark colored fabric aside. She can see the roof of the solarium from where she stands, most of the structure covered by the thick trees surrounding it.

Sighing heavily, she retracts her hand from the curtains, letting the cloth fall back in place. Her mind running a simulation of all the different options laid before her. Yet among all of them there is only one conclusion. 

Kara Zor-El has to go. 

In what way, she doesn’t know just yet. The only thing she’s sure is that this cannot continue. The Plumeria needs to be kept far from Kara’s reach, separated forever. 

_‘Today we’re witnessing one of the darkest moments in Kryptonian history…’_

A voice jolts Lena’s attention back to the present as she slowly glances at the newly re-programed hologram at her table. 

_‘Her Majesty, Princess Kara Zor-El, is to be laid to rest today in the garden of Hypnos…’_

Lena turns the device towards her as images of a smiling Kara kneeling before a child flashes on the screen followed by images of Kara from a military event dressed in a crisp formal military uniform suit, head held high as she looks on. She looks really good doing that and yet Lena frowns for the words headlined underneath do not bring good news.

_‘…assassination attempts have been secretly investigated and now what was once rumors are now being acknowledged by representatives of Argo’s royal council. This was a clear attack, a threat to the crown and one of the most brutal assassinations in history,’_

The clip changes and shows people crying as they wait outside the streets with sunflowers in their hands. Banners held up everywhere with words of kind farewell to their princess. Shots of the King and Queen looking forlorn come up next and a man who was labelled as King Kal-El of Kryptonopolis is seen slowly walking out of his vehicle to enter the castle.

_‘The Princess’ has a huge heart for abandoned children with her numerous foundations and has been actively vocal against the slave trading with her war against pirates and slave lords. During her outer planetary missions the Princess has been campaigning the abolishment of slavery…’_

“She listens to us. She used to come to my store sometimes, secretly of course,” an elderly woman says with a soft sob, “and then she asks, what we need and what must change. There is nobody like Princess Kara. There might never be a Princess as great as her. She would’ve been a perfect Queen.”

_‘…the burial will end with the traditional bringing of Her Highness to her final resting place where royal blue lights shall take to the sky and Princess Kara will now be truly one with the stars, forever a guiding light for those lost in the dark.”_

Lena looks away, eyes staring at the window once more. A few hours later, she finally knows what she must do. Closing her eyes, she slowly throws her head back and for the first time in a long time, the moon shines on the manor as the thick clouds part. Now all she has to do is wait.

Soon enough, a knock sounds at her door. The lock clicks open and Sam enters quietly. Lena doesn’t even spare her a glance, leaning back on her chair by her work table with her eyes closed.

“The sky looks clear tonight,” Sam starts and Lena only lets out a breath.

“You wanted her to see that,” Sam continues. “Then what? Is this another punishment? Let her watch and be unable to do anything? Wasn’t it already enough that you’ve already turned her into your servant?”

Lena remains silent, eyes still closed, seemingly unbothered by anything.

“She’s been inside your solarium for an hour now. Seeking solace in the warmness of your heart.”

Breathing out heavily, Lena finally opens her eyes, looking at the moonlight seeping at the tiny crack of her curtain.

“Send her home.”

“W-What?” Sam questions, not bothering to hide the surprise in her tone.

“Send her back to Argo. Give her a horse, Solis, he’s not as fast as Luna but he’ll still get her there before sunrise… and also, supplies for her travel.”

Sam lets out a sound of disbelief, finding the scenario odd yet agreeable. But then when it comes to wit, Sam comes first. Above everyone, nobody knows the inner workings of Lena’s mind better than Samantha Arias. 

“And after that?”

Lena’s finger languidly taps upon the table’s surface, having already prepared an answer to such question.

“We leave,” her finger stills as she moves her head to the side, “Have everyone ready. When you return, I’ll burn everything to the ground and we set off to the west.”

“Is this the right thing to do?” Sam softly asks.

“For everyone’s safety, it is.”

“But what if the Princess _can_ be trusted? What if she’ll help—”

“I will not take that chance on a woman who has just _stumbled_ in our lives, carelessly making all these promises that can be broken,” Lena firmly says, balling up her fists. “We cannot trust anyone, Sam.”

“You do know that she’s not just anybody, right? Anyone would’ve died seconds after that fall and we both know it’s not from any wound. The Plumeria…”

“Is blinded after years of dormancy,” she quickly cuts off, swallowing the urge to destroy. “It’s desperate and would latch to anyone that shows it any sort of affection.”

“When are you going to acknowledge that your heart made a choice, Lena? A choice you, yourself, would’ve made had it still been rooted inside your chest—“

“Enough!” her voice booms, the lights flickering until they completely switch off and the windows shuddering as she reins control over her abilities. “That’s enough,” she adds in a calmer tone, inhaling shakily.

“We will leave without a single trace of our existence and meet with a man I believe has connections that could give us what we need to get off this planet. All of you can finally go home…”

Sam leaves without a word and Lena is again left to her thoughts, the darkness covering her once more as her shoulders sag, leaning back against the chair’s back rest to let out a heavy sigh.

When Argo’s princess leaves, she wastes no time in heading down the dungeon to pack up—a quick press of a few buttons and each equipment folds down into a more compact size, everything easily fitting in a black suitcase. Of course, Lena had an inkling that something like this might happen. If the situation arises, leaving no evidence is the number one goal and thus, she made sure that they can all seemingly disappear into thin air.

She in the midst of shutting down the whole system when she feels a presence behind her. 

“Izac,” she mumbles before glancing behind her to find the child peeking behind the door. 

“Play?” he asks in a little voice.

“Later,” she answers promptly before getting back to packing and shutting off the whole system.

“Kara?”

Her hand hovers above the glass screen of her portable controller, the name bringing back an image of merry humming and dazzling smiles, of expressive blues and light swaying of golden locks with each excited step.

How annoying, she thinks.

“She’s not coming back,” she softly says. “She was never meant to stay.”

“Can we go to her castle?” comes the innocent question.

Lena sighs heavily before turning to Izac, “No.”

His glowing eyes start to dim at her answer and Lena steps forward.

“You must remember this, Izac. Nothing in this world is permanent. Forever is an illusion and people? They’ll disappoint and leave. There’s no one to trust but yourself,” she says in a tone, low and harsh, one that is unmistakably filled with bitterness.

“It is in a person’s nature to hurt. Pure hearts don’t survive out here.”

Izac stares at her wordlessly, his young mind still unable to grasp the meaning of her words. So she gets back to work, watching as the bar on the screen slowly fills up while the percentage rises. In a minute, everything will be settled and ready. She’s got everything mapped out now and it’s all going accordingly. 

Except Izac slowly places a small container on her table and without even thinking twice, innocently tells her before he leaves,

“Kara says chocolate makes you happy so she made you lots of big chocolate cookies. And because you’re always sad, she told me to give you one every day.”

The bar reaches the end, the numbers flashing a perfect hundred percent before the screens darken and close, every information that was once stored in it deleted permanently. The room is quiet and dim, with the only light source coming from outside the door and the blue lamps around the glass enclosure, the same one used to hold a royal Kryptonian in it.

In the center of it all, Lena stands, words that had been spoken so sincerely whispering at the back of her head, circling back and forth relentlessly.

_‘There was an assassination attempt on my life and I lost almost all of my soldiers, my brothers and sisters. I don’t know how long I’ve been here but… I do know that without you I’d be dead by now so…’_

For some reason, the pain in her chest returns, being just as relentless that she hunches over, a palm trying to soothe the ache above what was once a beating heart.

* * *

Kara curls up instinctively, arms shielding herself just as anyone would, a natural reaction to incoming harm. She even expects it, the searing pain, her lights going out and the darkness swallowing her into an eternity of sleep. She even feels the deathly chill surrounding her. Feels it grip her bones in such a familiar way. 

Like a comforting embrace.

Her lungs fill up with the delightfully sweet scent of Plumerias and that does the work, Kara suddenly feels energized, her chest instinctively leaping at the familiarity of it. 

Opening her eyes, she finds her assailants being harshly flung into the air like they weigh nothing at all. Screams of terror and cracks of now broken bones echo across the forest as Kara gets up, eyes scanning the area until it finds what its looking for. 

“Lena,” she breathlessly whispers, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Like the goddess of death ever formidable and to be feared, walking so effortlessly in the midst of the falling snow, yet Kara stands mesmerized at the power before her, the mask a sight that had once been so ghastly now a comfort in between the dreary haze and hair dark as night itself flowing gracefully behind her. Ice forms into sharp daggers with every twist of her wrist and fly out to pierce black tainted hearts. 

In a moment, Lena turns to her in the middle of battle and Kara knows that behind that mask a pair of eyes meet hers and it’s like time stands still. Until it doesn’t.

She doesn’t register the incoming danger until it’s almost too late if not for Lena’s body suddenly twisting to the side, arms outstretched to block the blade that is about to end Kara’s life. She hears the warning cry for her name but that’s not what Kara focuses on, because her periphery catches movement.

Her heart suddenly drops and before she knows it, she’s uttering a warning cry of her own, Lena’s name in between her lips. 

The blade aimed at her never gets to touch Kara’s skin, instead it drops to the ground where she immediately picks it up to throw it at an assassin holding a gun, his target locked in and his finger half a second from pressing the trigger. 

Half a second late, that’s also the time it took for Kara’s blade to hit his chest. In just that short amount of time, Kara’s body goes rigid and numb as reality sinks.

She’s late again and somebody paid the price.

“Lena!” she screams as she rushes down to where a pale body now lies on the ground, unconscious.

Kara kneels down the ground in haste, mindless of the pain from the impact of her knees hitting the ground hard. All she cared as of that moment was saving Lena’s life, the no-contact rule forgotten as she holds her in her arms, cradling her against her body.

There’s blood. Her hand presses to Lena’s side and comes up to sport the dark red color slowly dampening the dark fabric of Lena’s shirt and robe. 

No pulse. No heartbeat. No signs of life. 

Kara frantically looks around, calling for help despite knowing just how futile it is. With shaking hands she tenderly touches the wooden mask.

“Lena, wake up. Please wake up,” she begs repeatedly as her eyes start to water out of frustration. Had she been in Argo, had she had her turbo engine vehicles, the best healers Argo boasts proudly of and the latest technology in the galaxy, then it would all be fine. Lena would be fine.

She’d be safe. 

Not stuck in the wilderness with nothing and no one to help them.

Her thumb brushes the now cracked mask and in some miracle, feels a warm breath right above her lips. There’s a soft sound of hooves getting closer near them and Kara quickly glances behind, there the ever reliable Solis stands but this time, he brings a black horse with him. The sight leaves her speechless. Her eyes lower and that’s when she finds a crescent moon hanging loosely around the black horse’s neck.

“Let me guess, your name is Luna, isn’t it?” she says to the black stallion, a relieved smile slowly growing in her lips.

The two horses stop in front of her, side by side, seemingly awaiting her command and that’s when it clicks.

“The sun and the moon,” she continues, hope finally blooming for the first time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowdrop : Hope
> 
> The longest chapter I've written at this point. So, where will we go from here now? Guess, there's only one way. Kara's finally going home. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! Have a nice day.


	10. Daisies

**Chapter 9**

**Daisies**

Midvale Castle

An hour past midnight

The hallways and rooms of Midvale castle are covered in darkness and have long been lulled to slumber, silence reigns until the castle doors are thrown open, hurried footsteps from the royal guards echo loudly without even a care anymore as they rush towards Alex Danvers’ room. Loud knocks are enough to rouse the late Crowned Princess’ former head of security. And like anyone awaken from a deep sleep, a frown greets them, along with the sight of two neatly packed travelling bags containing everything Alex owns. The frown grows prominent the second Alex stands before them. At least, until they tell her of the pressing news. 

The frown morphs into shock, disbelief and then urgency. 

Minutes later, it’s Alex that hurries out of her room in haste, not even bothering to dress in the royal security’s uniform, finger-combed hair still with traces of sleep, shirt slightly wrinkled and pants worn mainly for casual night outs. She knocks on the door just as hastily to greet the royal secretary of state, J’onn Jonzz, with the important news. J’onn shows the same reaction, questions coming in one after another. Questions which Alex only answers with an anxious,

“We need to tell the King.”

The King and Queen of Argo’s royal chamber is one of the biggest rooms in the castle, secured in a strategical location, heavily guarded by high sensor technology and a separate group of security, all of whom came from the top ranks of the military class, the same class Alex has graduated in before being assigned to the throne’s heir.

The door to the room already looks intensely intimidating as only a few have ever set foot inside of it. A number of carefully selected maids and the most trusted of the king are the only non-blood relatives that have such privilege.

“Your Majesty,” Alex greets him, kneeling on one knee as she bows her head with respect. J’onn, standing next to her, deeply bows to the king as well.

“What is this about? Are we at war?” the King gruffly asks, voice still hoarse from sleep as he steps out from his bedroom, still in his night robe, into his room’s receiving area that it makes Alex a bit guilty knowing that the King himself is among the last to sleep in the castle. Carrying the kingdom on his shoulders and all the other planetary and non-planetary affairs are to blame for His Majesty’s lack of sleep.

What Alex is about to tell him is going to be an addition to the many things His Majesty already worries about. However due to the sensitivity of the issue, she’s also certain that it’s going to be the one thing that’s going to take over his thoughts. Something far more important than everything else.

“No, Your Majesty,” J’onn slowly answers and Alex can hear the hesitation in his words. “Our outposts near our borders and our men at the gates have reported of a rider entering the city, seemingly in need of medical help.”

J’onn trails off after that and Alex already foresees the incoming question. Knows that it has to be her that answers it.

“And is this _rider_ extremely special that we are having this conversation now in such an ungodly hour? Is it a royalty from another Kingdom? Is it from Kryptonopolis?” the King impatiently asks and Alex feels his scrutinizing gaze land on her.

Gradually, her eyes come up to boldly meet his, trying to convey much sincerity as the next words she’s about to utter aren’t to be said lightly.

“They specifically said that the rider… is the spitting image of your daughter, Her Highness, the Princess Kara, Your Majesty.”

* * *

The Kingdom of Argo spreads out beautifully in a distance yet Kara doesn’t entertain nostalgic feelings just yet. Not when all she could think about is the need to get there fast and procure a healing pod, an advanced medical technology that could aid in the heavily wounded and the extremely sick. 

Looking down in her arms, Lena remains limp and unconscious. She’s somehow managed to stop the bleeding with what little she knows of herbal medicine. Specifically, plants for wounds and bruises. After all, she’s had too many brushes with death enough to know which plants to pick. 

Ironically, the goddess of death, hater of flowers, is saved from bleeding to death by beautiful yellow Marigold petals creating a striking contrast on black fabric. One that Kara slightly ripped off to tend to the wound. If she was surprised to see smooth, soft, snow white skin instead of metal enhancements, she doesn’t let it show.

Nevertheless, she rushes onward, not stopping for anything until finally reaching the city proper. She pushes on, going around familiar streets until she reaches one of the prettiest building architectures of Argo, the Cillian Medical Center, born out of a project she and her mother, the Queen, both share. An outstanding medical facility with a research program specifically for the medical treatment of deadly diseases and other critical cases. So it’s only typical that everyone’s shock cannot be hidden as she barges in a state of panic, carrying Lena in her arms and forcibly yelling orders to get help from the unmoving staff.

Feet scuffle and in a second the whole room comes back to life as the staff pulls in an anti-gravity medical bed in a flash. This was where Kara lays Lena down, following the healers until they stop her in front of the isolation room. Glass doors close in front of her and Kara can only watch helplessly as they transfer Lena into a healing pod where scanners and medical bots circle her.

“Your Highness?” a voice brings her back and Kara has to physically pull herself away from looking anxiously at the room to look at the person standing next to her.

It was one of her father’s personal healers, Zakob. Kara remembers the old days of toxic fevers, indigestion and reckless bruises from training. Zakob had faithfully been there to tend to them.

“Is it really you?” he says in a whisper, eyes watering as he cautiously moves closer to her.

“It is me,” Kara says, a smile splitting in her lips as she holds his hand.

She was about to say more, to explain further, when red flashes in her periphery and finds blinking red lights on Lena’s monitors. Specifically, her heart rate monitor where it indicates nothing but a flat line. Which was why, healers rush around to ‘save her’, pulling out lightning paddles, ready to charge and hopefully bring back her beating heart to life.

Kara almost physically kicks herself because of course, out of panic she forgets the most important part. Turning back to Zakob, she breathlessly says, “They’re not going to find a heartbeat. She doesn’t have one. I need to get in there.”

Without any questions, Zakob places his palm on the door scanners. The glass doors slide open in a second as Kara rushes inside to explain. But before she could even get to the part about the truth in Lena’s rare biological state, Zakob who leans closer to inspect Lena’s vitals mumbles in disbelief.

“Unbelievable,” he softly says before turning Lena’s right wrist to check something. Slowly, he rolls up her sleeves and what they see makes Kara gasp softly. A dark burnt-like scar starting from her inner wrist runs like a jagged line along Lena’s pale arm.

Zakob turns to Kara and with sympathetic eyes, sorrowfully asks, “How great of a pain does it take to push someone to willingly rip their own heart out?”

“Your Highness,” one of the healers speaks. “We need to ensure that she gets enough oxygen and…” she trails off before motioning over to Lena’s mask.

Kara’s eyes quickly land to the mask itself, still as hideous as ever yet to her, filled with so much familiarity. She knows she has to make a decision and act on it but it requires stepping on someone’s personal boundaries. Boundaries Kara doesn’t want to cross without a proper consent. But clearly, an exception needs to be made.

“I want the whole executive wing closed. Nobody comes in or out without full security examinations. What you see and hear in this room _stays_ in this room,” she emphasizes, looking at the two healers then at Zakob.

“Call Alex, I need this place fully secured and guarded until I say so,” she orders before glancing back down at Lena again.

Taking a deep breath, she kneels down and leans to whisper with all sincerity, “I’m sorry but I can't let you have it your way. I told you, I’m going to save you, Lena.”

Gentle fingers touch the broken mask carefully, feeling around the cracks until Kara finds what she is looking for. Her suspicions are right, the mask has indeed sensors at the side which she figures only Lena can activate. Sensors that have been fried by the electric beam that had now rendered Lena unconscious. With bated breath Kara prepares, not exactly expecting anything since Lena’s welfare is the only thought that prevails in her mind. 

A soft click sounds just as Kara feels the mask loosening in her hands. Carefully, she takes it until finally the face of Death reveals itself. It suddenly makes Kara remember the statue of Cythonna. Remembers the feeling of fear it strikes in her chest. That’s what she was prepared for because nothing about the Goddess of Death is supposed to be heavenly and appealing. The Goddess of Death comes with the words like monstrous, vile and ghastly.

And yet the truth is, Lena is none of that and could never have been any of that.

In fact, the beauty in front of Kara is bewitching that it completely stuns her, taking her off guard. With flawlessly smooth skin, dark eyebrows carved by the gods, a perfectly prominent jawline, high cheekbones and lips seemingly tainted red as the pomegranate fruit. 

A breathless ‘wow’ slips out the assistant healer’s lips from behind and that’s when the mask slips from Kara’s hand, the sound of clatter breaking the spell she had been cast in. It is then that she realizes that she had been unconsciously touching Lena’s cheek. Flustered, she quickly retracts her hand and fumbles around, picking up the mask as she clears her throat and stands up. The healers take that as their cue to get back to work, the whole room suddenly snapping out of their stupor. Her eyes helplessly lingering back to Lena as the capsule she’s in shuts closed, oxygen devices aiding her as medical bots work on stitching up the wound. 

Backing away to let the healers do their work, Kara slips out the room, still watching the procedures with her back leaning against the adjacent wall, the exhaustion finally hitting her. She also realizes just how hungry and thirsty she is when Zakob brings her water and food. He thankfully doesn’t say anything or ask any more questions, just pulls her to one of the waiting chairs to sit.

It all feels surreal. There’s just so much happening in just a short amount of time and Kara is still trying to catch up with all of it. Only one thought comes above it all though and it’s that everything she knew was yet again wrong.

The Goddess of Death, one who walks in the night and commands the darkness, had always been feared for the power she holds above all. This fear has turned people into thinking of nothing but the worst when in truth, there’s still beauty in death. 

“Kara?” a familiar voice breaks her stupor and truthfully, it’s one of the voices she misses dearly.

“Alex?” she says, eyes starting to blur as she stares back at her sister, standing in the hallway with tears already spilling at the corner of her eyes.

It only takes a second before Kara's feet leap into action as she runs towards Alex' open arms.

* * *

“Lena,” her mother calls out, “Where are you hiding now?” she asks with a smile forming in her face as she moves around, looking for her.

Filled with excitement at the thrill of possibly getting caught from her hiding spot, four year old Lena tries not to giggle out loud as she clamps her mouth with her hands and forces herself to keep still. All to no avail of course because her mother always finds her in the end while she giggles in the comfort of her arms. It’s warm, warmer actually, considering it’s the middle of December and the grassy green fields surrounding the now frozen lake have been blanketed in white from the snow. Naturally, she asks for another game and then another until her mother says it’s the last. 

This time it’s Lena who seeks her out amidst the enchanting snow falling from above. She skips around merrily, looking for her behind every tree and bush with an eager enthusiasm known to any four year old child. But when the minutes tick by without her mother in sight, Lena grows anxious. The snow starts to become heavy and the skies darkening, the wind howling as she runs around, the fear growing in her chest. 

With every breath in her lungs, she screams her mother’s name. Each attempt getting even more desperate than the other as tears start forming around her eyes. She runs in circles until she’s tripping and falling down the snow, crying hard, calling out for her mother in between painful sobs. 

Hugging her knees hoping to find any semblance of that warmth her mother’s arms brought earlier, Lena helplessly cries until the darkness falls. That’s how they found her. Curled up, streaks of dried up tears on her cheeks underneath, in some unexplainable phenomenon, a huge flowering Plumeria tree. And in spite of the thick and heavy snow covering the area, she lays in dry green grass underneath the snow-less tree.

Lena feels a blanket wrapped around her even though she finds no need for it and a soothing voice, followed by strong arms that carry her away to a group of busy looking people holding flashlights with jackets bearing the symbol that looks like a letter L, one of the letters her mother taught her when she wrote her name. 

The motions and sounds bring panic as she starts to cry out loud again, seeking her mother. But it’s not her mother that greets her at the center of the commotion. It’s a stern-looking man in a long black coat. He stares down at her before kneeling to her level. 

“Your mother is not coming back, Lena,” those are the very first words he tells her before placing a hand over her head. He then slides his hand over to her arm and down to her wrist where he turns it over to carefully inspect her palm where small white petals reside. 

“My name is Lionel Luthor. I’m your father and I’m taking you home,” he says next before opening the door to his black car and taking out a teddy bear. The same one she’ll be holding close to her chest when she journeys into a new chapter of her life where everything she once knew changes as she is thrusted into a life far different than the one she used to live.

Instead of green fields and glimmering lakes, Lena finds herself in sprawling lawns and wide gardens enclosed in high stone walls. Instead of a homey two-story cottage, it’s a house a hundred times larger than the home she used to live in with her mother. To anyone, let alone a four year old child, it’s an intimidating picture.

But then that daunting image is nothing in comparison to the woman she will soon call mother. Mother, a word she is very familiar with and since her biological mother used to love flowers, little Lena naively presents a white Daisy to her. The flower beautifully blooming in her hands as she gives it to Lillian Luthor with a smile.

Tragically, this was also the day when Lena learns that the word mother has a different definition in this new house and that Lillian Luthor _hates_ flowers. Allergic is the correct word for it but at this point it doesn’t really matter. 

She also seems to be allergic to hugs.

The Daisy tragically ends up in the floor after it gets slapped away from her hands and for the first time in her life, Lena’s heart breaks at cold actions and harsh words. The reality of her new life finally becoming clearer as she steps in a world that knows nothing about love.

At least, her half-brother, Alexander, or Lex as Lena calls him, wasn’t so bad. He seemed a bit wary of her at first but a game of chess changes that. He teaches her the rules and Lena wins on her first game. She could even still remember the exact words he tells her when she does so.

“Finally. A worthy opponent.”

As for her father, Lionel’s presence is barely felt anywhere but when he is around, Lena feels a bit more safe. Maybe it’s because she gets a new book and a toy whenever he returns from trips. 

Then there were those times when he asks her to do strange things. Moving things without touching them and conjuring snow are the main ones among all the others. He also seems to find great interest in the little Plumeria bud growing in her wrist. Lena tries to do them despite unable to understand why but all she ends up doing is fill the room with flowers and greenery—much to Lillian’s anger.

“And what are we to gain from that?” she tells her father one day, “Are we to open a measly flower shop now?” she comments dryly before glancing down at her.

“Useless.”

Lena doesn’t forget the word.

All the time, Lena can feel her father’s disappointment and all the time she tries harder. He gives up at some point, years later, and Lena finds that she’s failed to win her father’s approval time and time again. She ends up blaming herself for it.

She’s five years old when she meets Samantha Arias, the daughter of one of her maids. They get along easily and Lionel thinks it’ll do her good to hang out with children her age. Besides, Lena did ask for a friend. 

Sam makes a mistake. A grave one, considering it is Lillian Luthor’s dress she spills juice on. Lena wanted to play and their little party was going well until she shoves Sam a little too hard in jest and things turn for the worse. 

Lena remembers the way Sam’s mother quickly kneels before Lillian, trembling while her lips sputter with apologies. Sam goes pale, tears about to stream down her face and Lena doesn’t quite understand the fear she sees on their faces. Surely, it’s not that big of a deal. She’s spilled too many things all over her old house and yet all she gets from her real mother was a shake of a head, a smile, a reminder to be careful and an immediate lesson about cleaning. 

Lillian doesn’t do any of those things. 

Instead, she grabs a now crying Sam by the arm, shaking her as she furiously points a finger at her face, spitting harsher words than ever before and Lena suddenly freezes on the spot, terrified at such violent treatment towards a child her age. Sam’s mother tries to intervene but gets slapped on the face for doing so, the vile action sending Lena’s chest jumping in surprise. That wakes her up, feet moving before she even thinks.

She grabs hold of Lillian’s arm, looking up at her adoptive mother with an apology of her own.

“I’m sorry. Please stop.”

She doesn’t forget those words as well. She’ll be using them over and over again very soon.

But for now, she gets shoved to the side in return, along with the words ‘Don’t you dare touch me!’ and then lifts a hand up to slap a crying Sam. 

Her hand never makes it anywhere near her face. 

Lillian is sent stumbling back by a force strong enough to knock her to the ground. Lena doesn’t really remember the exact moment but when she comes to, she finds, much to her horror, her hand raised up at Lillian’s direction. Lena didn’t think Lillian could look even angrier. 

Livid would be the right word for it as she starts charging at her. 

“You little—“

“Enough!” Lionel’s voice booms from above the staircase, cutting off whatever Lillian was about to say and do. 

Lillian gives him a look before moving to leave but not before speaking, “You’ve brought a _monster_ to our house. She’ll only bring us bad luck, _death_ even.”

Lena will never ever forget that word. Ever. It’ll burn at the back of her head, carving its way down to her skull and following her wherever she will go from here on.

Lionel orders her back to her room without any further words. Lena gets a new book the next day and another toy. However, no matter how much she tries or how many times Lionel orders it, Lena remains unable to replicate what she did that day. She does catch him say the words he sometimes mumbles over the notes he keeps around.

_“It’s connected to emotions. Her heart is the key.”_

She and Sam never played outside her room ever again. 

Lionel gives her a pet bird. Its feathers are a beautiful shade of deep blue and Lena names it Luna like the heroic character in her book. Lena loved Luna but despite all that, Luna becomes weak that even a five year old can tell, her feathery friend was sick. With the help of Sam’s mother, Lena fights to keep Luna alive. 

She fails.

Luna dies one morning and Lena holds her friend as she cries. That’s how her father finds her. He tells her to put Luna in a box so he can bury it and with that, she painfully says goodbye. 

The next day, a blue bird looking exactly like her Luna visits her window before flying off. Lena takes it as a good sign. 

Lionel gives her another pet after that. A bunny. It dies a week later as well with the same symptoms. Same with her next three pets. And every time, her father comes with a box to put it away.

Lena refuses to have pets after the last one. Clearly, they only die in her hands.

They move to a much bigger house three years later. Lex calls it a castle, demands he gets his own real soldiers and numerous other extravagant things. Lena, now seven years old, gets a bigger room located at the back, near the kitchen and connected through a corridor to the main house. Of course she asks nothing more but a cabinet for her growing collection of books. She also keeps a couple of plants—something to keep Lillian away from her and Sam. Besides, the location is better since Lillian forbids her from getting out of her room when there are visitors around and sneaking out to play at the garden is just impossible back at their old place.

“You are to pretend not to exist when guests are here,” she warns her the first time.

But if staying locked up in her room and keeping quiet was the height of the Lillian’s unreasonable rules, Lena was wrong because moving in the new place has developed another batch of rules to top the first ones. Lionel’s presence lessens further at this point and with Lillian commanding the whole house to herself, Lena should’ve expected the worst.

Lillian gives her a gift on her eighth birthday. Which really wasn’t a gift because she never gave gifts to Lena but then it was wrapped in a box and she thinks that probably counts as one.

“Lionel plans to bring you to the grand feast this weekend,” Lillian tells her that day as she hands her the box. “And I would like to spare the world from gazing upon my husband’s mistake. Wear it and hide that hideous face,” she says before leaving Lena yet again at the table to eat on her own. Lillian would rather starve than be caught sharing a meal with her.

The _gift_ is a simple brown mask. Perhaps that’s what the measurements made around her face last week were for. Nevertheless, she’ll soon find out years later that it’s what the servants wear whenever they serve at Lillian’s extravagant parties. Lillian likes to see pretty things and only pretty things. Other than that, she blocks everything else out of her sight. Allergies, that’s what she calls them.

Lena and Sam make good of the mask by playing world-saving knights on a mission. 

“Lena! Come look! The envoy from Czarnia has just arrived,” a fourteen year old Sam excitedly says, lightly bouncing on her feet as she looks out the open window of the Luthor’s greenhouse—a gift Lionel had made for Lena on her 13th birthday. Lillian couldn’t be bothered by the small ‘waste of land’ at the west side of their massive property. The greenhouse, slightly elevated as it is located on top higher ground, overlooks their land and is covered in stained glass, except for the clear transparent roof above that lets the sunlight pass through, designed in an array of bright shades that when the light touches creates a perfect blend of rainbow colors. Green stands out the most. It’s Lena’s favorite color after all.

“At what? The ridiculousness of the rich and powerful?” Lena mumbles over her book as she sits comfortably a top the numerous pillows she laid out.

The moment she says it, she can already feel Sam giving her a look.

“Now look who’s talking,” she teases, head tilting towards Lena’s direction.

She sighs, closing her book and looks at her friend, “I have neither money nor power and you know that. If I truly had any of those things I’d be…” she trails off, eyes gazing up the sky longingly.

“At the beach?” Sam suggests and that’s enough to make Lena smile.

“Not really but at this point, the beach would be lovely,” she sighs before softly adding, “at least, anywhere far from Lillian.”

“In that case, can I come with you?”

“Of course, you must. Who else is going to be opening coconuts for me?” Lena playfully says. 

Sam retaliates with a spray bottle, spritzing water at Lena who jumps out from her seat with a yelp. Laughter fills the humble greenhouse as Lena runs around with a huge smile on her face and wherever she goes the leaves go greener and the flowers instantly bloom one by one that nobody would’ve thought it was the middle of autumn.

“Oh,” Sam stops with her eyes looking out at the open window and the spray bottle still in her hand.

Lena takes advantage of the moment to snatch the bottle away and sprays water on her face. Swatting her hand off and dodging, Sam, whose attention is still focused far away, grabs her by the arm and pulls her close to the window.

“I’d know that symbol anywhere. That’s the envoy from the land of paradise!” Sam says in amazement as Lena opts to lean against the side of the window, facing the opposite direction. 

“The largest envoy of all our guests or so I’ve heard from that logistics report mother has been procrastinating about months ago,” Lena simply says, tending to the sunflowers next to her. 

“And I’m glad they are. Do they all come from the land of the good looking? The young prince is so handsome,” Sam continues on, peering giddily as she does so.

Lena simply rolls her eyes at that. What else is new anyway? But then thinking about it, she remember everything she’s read about the home of their guests. ‘A place close to being called paradise’ that was what it was described as. A dream land everyone desires. So she guesses, it’s not even a surprise that their people would fair highly in physicality as well. 

“They also have the most advanced technology, boasting of state of the art solar powered architecture and a land rich in rare crystals. And yes, statistics do say that there’s a high percentage of what Lady Samantha considers ‘good-looking’ due to their superior genetics,” a voice suddenly breaks the momentary silence that both Lena and Sam almost jump in surprise with Lena waving a hand in front of her face. 

Wearing the mask comes second nature to her now and sometimes it’s starting to become an uncontrollable habit.

“Querl! Seriously?” Sam says in annoyance as she clutches her chest while Lena sighs in relief, waving off the mask. She’s colored it black this time because it’s her new favorite color and ironically, it unnerves Lillian. 

“Well, at least I know it works,” Lena says, more to herself than to Sam.

“You do know you are the better genius than your brother, right? You were repairing advanced medical equipment before he even reached puberty,” Sam turns to her, ever the supportive friend that she is and Lena knows that if she denies it Sam’s going to start her three hour speech about how wrong she is. So she doesn’t say anything.

“Ugh, I find it creepy when your mother smiles. I bet babies start crying and animals die when she does it,” Sam says, looking out with a grimace as Lena lets out laugh. 

“That’s scarily accurate,” Lena quips.

“Ah, by the way,” Querl suddenly cuts in before taking out a small container from his bag. 

“Chocolates, just as you ordered, Prin—I mean, Master Lena,” Querl corrects himself as Lena sighs.

“Just call me by my name, Querl. It’s fine,” she replies in all sincerity, taking her beloved chocolates from him.

“Yes but how could I possibly be worthy of calling you such? If it wasn’t for you, your brother would have had me put in exile. Besides, you hold great importance to our society, daughter of King Lionel and also a rightful heir to the—“

“I’m not an heir to anything,” Lena quickly says, cutting him off. She’s heard all this nonsense before and it’s so absurd. Everyone knows that Lex is Lionel’s only heir. 

“I’m grateful for the… respect, Querl but the reality of it all is that there is nothing special about me and I do not desire to follow my father’s footsteps. I just want to…” she pauses, visions of a life so distant appearing in her head.

“…to be happy,” she breathes out and it feels freeing to say it out loud for the first time.

“I just want to be happy.”

If only she knew, it would only continue be just that. A distant dream.

Lionel dies due to years of substance abuse and the Luthors fall into deep mourning. Sixteen year old Lena locks herself in her greenhouse, holding the only photograph she had with him. He wasn’t a perfect father but still a father, nonetheless, and Lena’s heart can’t help the pain it feels having to lose another parent. 

Was she bound to lose everyone she loves?

A heavy snow storm almost hinders Lionel’s funeral from even happening and finally Lena realizes why as she tearfully watches Lillian and Lex walk up front to say their last farewells while she stands behind a pillar, hidden from the crowd. She wasn’t as powerless and ordinary as she may have initially thought. 

Flowers and plants aren’t the only things she can make for her heart not only holds the earth but also the sky.

She suddenly finds purpose. All her life, there had always been something different. Something… magical. It only grows evident as she places the pieces together. Lionel being adamant that she keep her abilities a secret and the way he had studied the very thing that separates her from everyone else. All those things he had her do all these years, plaguing her into wanting to know more.

Lena knows he kept notes. He was a scientist before anything else after all. She’s inherited that inquisitiveness from him and she wants nothing more but to get to the bottom of it all. To finally figure out just what she is and why she has such abilities. Abilities that Lionel, Lillian and Lex don’t have. Even her biological mother didn’t have them. She did however, remind her just how special she was every single day and somehow, Lena has an inkling that she knew from the very beginning.

Day and night, she poured over her father’s notes. Because if there is one thing she can thank Lillian for is, her skills regarding stealth. Years of practice has gotten her to the point of slipping in and out of your father’s private office with so much ease. Honestly, she’s gotten so good at it that she may have to consider joining the military’s espionage program at this point.

It’s scary, all that she finds. It scares her because after years of wondering why she isn’t like the rest she finally gets some kind of answer. Because somehow it finally makes sense. ‘ _It’s one of a kind_ ’ that’s what Lionel had written along with _'Flower Tears', 'Necromancy'_ and a note that has been underlined that says _‘Pain and sadness makes her powerful. Dangerous’._ Suddenly, Lillian’s words return to her, words she hasn’t forgotten. She can’t ever forget.

_Monster_

If anything, Lena has never felt more alone. Scared and very alone. It eventually morphs into resentment. Against her biological mother, for leaving her. Against her father, for conducting all those mentally and emotionally draining ‘tests’ that are enough to scar a child for the rest of their life. And finally, against the heavens for hanging a curse on her.

At seventeen, Lena secretly decides to leave. Lillian is starting to talk marriage and forming powerful alliances and Lena is not dumb not to know of her plans. Knows that Lex isn’t the one she wants to give away. Without Lionel, Lena is under her mercy and it’s been a hellish year without him. This year, Lex has also been handling new and bigger responsibilities and that is why she unfortunately becomes the center of her mother’s attention.

“Where? How?” Sam asks in a harsh whisper as she stares at her anxiously.

“Far away and flying, of course” Lena mumbles as she goes around in haste, packing up her notes and books into a suitcase.

“I don’t think there’s a place called ‘Far Away’ so you might want to elaborate before we go anywhere because if we are to do this right, we need an accurate destination,” Sam hisses and Lena pauses for a moment, breathing in deep. 

“There has always been one place, you know that,” she softly says, looking down at her things.

“All these years?” Sam slowly asks and Lena could feel the burn of her stare at the side of her neck. “You were really serious about it all this time?”

“Yes, I was, Sam. I still am,” Lena finally says in all sincerity, turning to her friend.

“And if we get there, then what?”

“ _When_ we get there,” Lena emphasizes. “When we get there then we… get there—I don’t know, but the sooner we leave and get the hell out of this place, the better, okay?” she says just before a knock sounds at her door.

They both freeze, eyes wide and hearts in their throats. Lena motions for Sam to be quiet before they both quickly hide all evidence of her attempt to escape. Another set of knocks come at her door before Lena finally waves on her mask and opens it to none other than her brother, Lex. A bottle of alcohol in his hands, possibly from one of their late father’s expensive collection.

“Good evening little sister, I hear mother has plans,” Lex starts as he casually enters her room to unbutton his suit jacket and sit on her sofa. Then motioning over at Sam for glasses. Sam quietly obeys.

“When does she not have plans?” Lena sarcastically says as she waves off her mask and sits across him, refusing the drink he offers. He pours her one nonetheless.

“If I know you well, I’d say, you have plans too,” he says before taking a sip of his whiskey and leaning back comfortably, legs crossing over the other. Lena doesn’t say a word.

“Foolish, impulsive plans, I presume. A bad move, if we were to play a game of chess. You’re going to lose should you continue that way,” he continues on, a smirk playing on his lips. He eyes Samantha and Lena doesn’t need to know when she’s being threatened. It makes her stomach coil. Age has indeed made him more and more like Lillian now. A taste of power has clearly changed everything she once knew of him.

“I told you, didn’t I? You wear your heart on your sleeve, sweet Lena. Weaknesses. Weaknesses. What was that name of that pet bird you liked so much?”

“Lex, please—” she starts but he puts a hand up to stop her.

“Tell you what, I have plans too and believe me, you’ll like it better than mother’s. After all, we’re family. We’re _stronger_ together and we can conquer _anything._ Work with me and maybe soon enough, you’ll finally get to do whatever you want,” he says and if only Lena knew back then what was to come, she would’ve bolted out of there in a flash and never looked back.

Nineteen year old Lena wishes she did just that.

It’s bad. The worst. Lena knows it and yet there’s nothing she could do except ball her fists, nails digging into her palm as she watches Lex completely go insane. In his command, there’s no kindness, no justice and no mercy. 

She hates it and with that hate she feels the power flow through her veins, feels it growing stronger but she reins it in, controls it even though doing so is becoming more and more difficult as the days pass. She swallows it down. Concealing it is the only thing that matters. Letting Lex believe that all she is good for is science and technology. That her little flowery tricks are all the magic she knows. She needs to be smart. Smarter. The game is just starting and Lena intends to win.

For now, she bites her tongue and closes her eyes to the cruelty and atrocities her tyrant of a brother has ordered. Sadly no matter how much she tries to shut it out, the flames that have eaten up villages and the screams of terror everywhere will follow her wherever she goes. Even in sleep she sees the bloodshed and the brutality. It’s unescapable and no matter what, she can never hide from it.

Still, she couldn’t help it sometimes.

“You didn’t have to burn their homes and hurt them. We just needed the minerals,” she says through gritted teeth as Lex stands next to her.

“This is what war looks like, Lena. If they had complied earlier and gave us what we asked for then perhaps, they wouldn’t have to suffer so much. Fools,” Lex simply says before walking on to inspect his latest _conquest_.

Unable to stomach the sight of it any longer, Lena retreats back to the ship. On the way, she casts her gaze down, unable to look Sam in the eye as she passes her. It’s guilt, disappointment and pain molded into one and she’s had enough of that already. 

She truly has become a Luthor. 

Without a word, she heads to their makeshift lab where she finally lets out a shaky breath. Her legs feel weak and she holds on to the table for support yet it proves unhelpful. She sees all the _projects_ Lex had her do. Weapons of mass destruction, biological warfares and high grade military ships, that’s what they were. Everything she needed was provided for and with unlimited resources acquired through unnecessary wars, with such power the possibilities are limitless. All it needed was her expertise and there it was, envisioned from her mind and crafted by her very hands. She stares at them in disgust. The very hands that have made thousands of flowers bloom is now tainted with the blood of a thousand lives.

It weighs heavily on her chest. Guilt dripping in every inch of her system and it angers her that she can’t do anything just yet. Heat flows through her veins and before Lena could gain control glass explodes and objects fling to the wall violently. 

In the midst of it all, a frightened scream breaks out but it’s not hers. Lena momentarily forgets her distress and quickly scans the room, particularly the stack of large crates at the corner. Slowly, she makes her way towards them but not before grabbing on to her dagger. She’d never take a life but she could threaten someone into silence at least. Nobody can know of the secret she desperately keeps. But when she comes face to face with her supposed enemy, she finds frightened chocolate brown eyes instead. A child cowers behind the crates with soot covering his face. His clothes are old and slightly tattered while his boots are close to disintegrating.

Immediately putting the dagger a way, she kneels down in front of the trembling child.

“Hey,” she gently begins. “What’s your name?” she asks but to no avail as the child remains quiet and flinching at her every move, fear still evident in his eyes and finally Lena realizes why.

It’s the mask. No surprise there. Not that it’d matter if she took it off anyway. Monstrous, that’s what Lillian would say every time. Her favorite word to describe Lena.

She contemplates for a moment before conjuring the only thing she can think of. A paper crane. Something she learned during the nights she can’t sleep. She’s probably close to making a hundred of them.

Offering it to the child, she smiles when he takes it. “My name is Lena,” she tries again. 

“What’s yours?”

“Izac.”

Her smile widens but fades just as quick at the sound of the footsteps heading their direction.

“Okay, Izac. Want to play a game? It’s called hide and seek.”

_1 2 3 4 5_

_Hide_

_Hide_

_Hide_

_And I will seek_

If there was a moment where Lena wished to truly not have existed, it was the moment when the door of her lab abruptly swings open on that fateful afternoon. Still nineteen and trapped under her brother’s chains. 

Lena’s chest jumps in surprise from her table but she’s unable to protest. Not when everything happens so fast. A beautiful young woman gets pushed down in front of her by two of Lex’s soldiers. There’s soot and blood splatters on her clothing and face yet she holds her head high, wavy strands of dark brown hair covering half her face yet hazel colored eyes defiantly look straight up at her. There’s a cut on her lip and bruise on her cheek that suggests that she didn’t go down without a fight. Lena thinks it’s impressive. The limp on one of the soldiers is enough to prove that. She continues to stare at her with a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

Lex comes striding in with precious minerals inside a black case. One of the hundreds they’ve illegally acquired. When she gives him a questioning look, he simply says,

“Thought it was time you’ve gotten a lab partner. Makes the work easier and quicker. Don’t worry, she’s good but not as good as you.”

He turns to the young woman, looking down at her in amusement, “This is Yvone Sullingard, daughter of the late alchemist, Havios Sullingard, and she’ll be working with you in our newest project.”

Lena looks at the woman whose eyes seem to burn right through her and truly, she should’ve known the intensity of the storm it will bring upon her and her heart.

She deeply wishes she died that day. Wishes that she took Lex down with her too. That it would have felt more like a blessing than a tragic end.

Instead, she lost her heart. It died in her arms with no technology or magic in the whole universe that could repair it. In its wake, it leaves a mark across her arm, the ghost of memories and feelings she’s unable to bring back haunt her.

Or maybe… the heavens just needed to send in one of their own to finally wake her up.

Lena is twenty-four when she abruptly emerges gasping out of her nightmares to warm sunlight, the gentle chirping of birds, new fancy-looking yet surprisingly comfortable clothes that she definitely doesn’t own—it’s white—and an unfamiliar yet well-designed room. Ironically, it’s the most frightening to find after what seemingly feels like an eternity in the dark. So no one can blame her if she ends up doing what she does best.

Destroy.

Only that, there’s just one problem. Something’s wrong with her and she already can tell why. She feels her body go weak and her chest tightening that she feels like she’s been walking on the dessert for a long time without water, she terrifyingly realizes that she’s also without a mask. An object that is almost a part of her, a protective shield and a safety blanket in which she hides behind. For the first time in her life, there’s nothing to hide behind in anymore and it doesn’t settle well within her.

Survival and fight instincts kick in and she’s rolling out the bed. She lands on the floor hard before crawling to a dark corner, hidden from the sun’s rays, a hand covering half her face whilst the other aims out towards the door. Breathing heavily, she swears if she still had a heart, it’d be pumping hard inside her chest by now. With every energy she’s got, she concentrates hard on the door’s knob, locking it close when she hears footsteps coming close. 

Loud knocks suddenly fill her with dread and through gritted teeth, she moves her hand over towards the bed and with a quick motion of her hand, pushes it against the door. This however, takes a toll on her body, energy draining almost completely that she sags against the wall, holding her knees close to her chest.

Guess, she really had it coming after all. Too many bad moves. One grave miscalculation. It’s over. But then it’s not like she hoped for anything less. Death has always been close by that now she just can’t tell anymore if it followed her or it was her.

She can almost hear her mother’s words now. How pathetic. Even without a heart, she still seeks for some semblance of security from people who couldn’t care less if she breathed or not.

“Lena? It’s me, Kara,” a familiar voice speaks at the other side of the door.

Suddenly it’s quiet. The noise in her head dies down into a murmur as she slowly looks up, finally realizing where she was and how she got there. 

Argo, of course. 

“I’ve got food? And it’s not going to be warm for so long,” Kara offers and Lena can almost see the annoyingly bright smile on her face.

“I know it’s a little overwhelming so I told them to leave. It’s just me out here now. May I come in?”

Lena stares at the door from between her fingers. Her mind screams it’s a trap. It might as well be. They’d probably shoot the moment she lets it open. It’s clearly a trap and being in foreign territory makes it worse. Opening that door will only mean surrender. There’s no one to trust. Not here, or anywhere really. 

So why does she mute out the whispers in her ear and unlock the door? Perhaps it’s the medication in her system, that annoying discomfort in the center of her chest or…

“Here,” Kara softly says as she kneels before her, unclipping something and before Lena could look up she feels a soft cloth over her head. A royal blue cape made with what feels like the finest fabric. Kara’s cape. 

Lena doesn’t expect the kind gesture. She never expects anything kind from anyone. Not anymore. 

It doesn’t exactly do much because nothing can exactly bring her warmth when the cold doesn’t bite her at all but she figures Kara already knows that. It does however, give her a semblance of security now with half her face covered underneath it. 

“I was going to give it to the blacksmiths to have it repaired but I thought you might want to have it back first,” Kara continues before handing over her mask and moving back to respectfully give her space. The princess sits on the floor across her, legs crossed and arms relaxed, showing no gesture of hostility.

Lena clutches the mask in her hands, holding it close to her, knowing it’s futile to wear it when it’s broken. Just like her, useless now that she’s broken. The thought makes her curl in further, pressing her knees to her chest and firmly holding the mask until her knuckles turn white.

“Why?” she says in almost a whisper and Kara doesn’t seem to understand the question.

“Why what?”

“Why are you being nice… to me?”

“Because we’re friends, at least, that’s what you are to me,” Kara simply says before pushing a tray filled with a glass of water and an array of Argo’s finest cuisines.

“Ah, the desserts are on the other tray—please try those first! I _need_ to know your honest opinion on them.”

Perhaps it really is the drugs, that annoying discomfort in the center of her chest or… or maybe, as much as it terrifies her to admit it even in her consciousness, it’s because Kara is starting to become Lena’s safety and that’s a very dangerous thought to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisies : 'Innocence'
> 
> Taking a small peek of Lena's dark past, 14 year old Sam's puppy crush and the mysterious yet alluring Yvone Sullinguard. Let it be known that Izac is a cute bean that must be protected at all cost. We're finally in Argo and Lena is forced to wear something that is not black. Will Kara finally get to eat potstickers? Can she convince Lena to try potstickers? We'll have to find out in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves! Have a great day!


	11. Juniper

**Chapter 10**

**Juniper**

Argo is almost a utopian city. An understatement given that Krypton itself is a planet that boasts of advance technology, rich resources, eco-friendly cities, peaceful citizens and an overall high quality way of living. Not to mention, perfect weather. Not too cold and not too hot. It’s bright in the mornings and by nightfall, the city bursts in a colorful array of glowing orbs and led lights. It’s no surprise that it is coined as a paradise planet across the universe.

Lena thinks it’s overwhelming. The pastel colored sights and melodious sounds are just as lively as the blue-eyed Princess of Argo. Where she’s from, this is considered as a dream. It doesn’t feel real. It’s too beautiful. 

_Beautiful things die in her hands_

Still, she finds herself in the center of a place considered by many as a wonderful illusion one can only acquire in dreams, sheltered under a soft royal blue cape, in front of all and accompanied by Argo’s beloved Princess herself. Knowing Kara, it’s like she brings the whole sun along with her and Lena still doesn’t know why she’s chosen to shine her light at her direction. It can’t be painfully clear just how obvious their differences are. Here she was hiding in a corner within the shadows whilst Kara sits basking in the sunshine streaming in through the windows.

Friends, what a foreign word. She didn’t exactly have many of those having grown up locked in a fortress—Lionel had forbidden her from going anywhere outside their property. Sam and Querl had been the constant ones. Lex would’ve counted as one but that was a long time ago and honestly the only time he sought her out had been to challenge her on some game or sport, whether it be chess or horseback riding. 

Lena preferred fencing. She always wins there.

Friends, that’s what Kara calls their relationship. Which was absurd if you count the times Lena tried to kill her. Kara had also seemed to forget that she turned her into a servant girl during her time at the manor. Not many would extend such a gracious hand towards someone who has clearly oppressed you. It’s ridiculous indeed and yet here they were. Lena’s hands still remains unchained, no soldiers around to throw her in a cell and her neck still intact. Just Kara, royal Princess of Argo, sitting on the floor across from her with an abundance of delicious food in between them.

Lena still has a hard time processing this.

“Are you going to kill me?” she blurts out softly, eyes on the mouth-watering delicacies, not really intending to speak her mind out.

She feels Kara’s eyes on her, feels the weight of the question hanging in the air and now she’s just waiting for it to drop.

“No. Of course not. What cruel reason do I even have to come to that grim conclusion?” Kara asks, the graveness in her tone surprising given that it doesn’t come out often. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Lena replies, daring to bring her eyes up to stare back at Kara.

“You saved my life, Lena.”

“And I can take it back, Kara.”

“Why didn’t you… take my life in the first place?”

Words don't come pouring out Lena’s lips but Kara doesn’t let the silence hang for too long.

“Ah right,” the Princess lets out a dry laugh, hanging her head down as she smiles. “Punishment and suffering, got it. Things far worse than death,” she says, quoting Lena's own words with a teasing lilt.

Kara shakes her head, “I’m not here to persecute you, Lena,” she sighs.

“I don’t need saving, Princess,”

“Last night looked like you needed it,” Kara smartly replies and images of last night’s battle flashes in Lena’s mind. 

_‘I didn’t want to be saved’_

The words don’t make it out of her lips and another heavy silence blankets them.

“I can’t—wouldn’t leave you like that. I’m not that kind of person,” Kara answers after a few moments as if reading her mind.

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” she simply says. Doing good and helping those in need seems to be engraved in Kara’s bones after all. If her furious rant about the injustice of slaves and fighting for every living being’s rights is anything to go by.

“Thank you, really. For whatever reason it was that you felt obligated to come to my aid, thank you,” Kara finally lets out and Lena thinks it’s been a while since she’s heard those words.

The conversation should’ve ended there. Kara seemed like she was about to get up and leave. There were no other words needed to be said. Until there were and Lena finds herself saying them.

“I don’t know,” she begins, fingers digging unto the mask in her hands as she speaks. In her periphery, Kara suddenly stills, sitting on the floor, listening and Lena almost bites her tongue but it’s too late for that.

“I don’t know why but I couldn’t do it, kill you that is,” she carefully says. “Every single time, I just can’t…” she fades off, unable to understand this sudden desire to confess. It must be the strange bright place, the light atmosphere, this odd circumstance, all of it happening so suddenly. Whatever it was, it’s making her tongue loose and head delirious. Must be blood loss.

The memory of the solarium, the Plumeria wrapped around the sleeping Princess, enters her thoughts but she tries to push them back. They find a way in, nevertheless. It’s hard to fight your head after all.

“Maybe it’s because our worlds are different,” she continues, trying to make sense of it. “Maybe it’s that thought that unlike me, there are people waiting for you, people who… love you. You're a symbol of hope to so many and ironically, I know what it’s like to lose that, hope. Maybe that’s what it is,” she looks away, glancing at the sunlight spilling across half the room.

“That stupid flower,” she mumbles and it’s her turn to let out a dry laugh. “Tearing it off me didn’t exactly work on making me numb to everything and that’s what it wanted to prove to me.”

“Will it help if I admit something to you too?” Kara suddenly says and continues without waiting for a direct answer. “It’s not pity or that trait you say I have, that inherent need to save everyone. I just… I don’t know when it started or why exactly, but I just feel like this _urge_ to protect you. Maybe I…” she glances down before finally meeting her in the eye.

“I think that I’m going to be really sad if you die.”

“Because we’re friends?” Lena asks, finding it hard to look elsewhere. It’s still crazy to think of it too, the thought of someone mourning over you, watching out for you, simply caring for your well-being. She’s never had that. At least, not from her family.

“Maybe.”

“You don’t want me as your friend,”

“So you’ve said,”

“I’m not a good person. I’ve done a lot of things in the past that are far worse than what you’ve already seen out there,”

“And is that who you still are now? Will you still be that person tomorrow?”

“I’m good at disappointing people, Kara,”

“Well then, don’t.”

“Kara—”

“You have a choice. You always have a choice, Lena. And yes, we all make mistakes but that’s okay! That’s life. Don’t let anyone take that away from you.”

And as the silence befalls upon them for the third time, Lena knows it’s impossible but somehow, deep down the center of her chest something plants itself inside her heart, waiting to be watered and brought back to life. 

For the first time in a very long time, she feels fear ripple down her veins at the choice she finds herself desiring to pick. It’s the one staring right back at her with those exquisitely bright blue eyes, begging her to believe that she’s worth saving.

Kara Zor-El is truly dangerous for her and now as Lena’s vision fades to black she knows why.

Making a mistake is like being stabbed by accident.

Making the same mistake twice means holding a dagger and plunging it right to your heart.

* * *

“She shouldn’t be moving, her wound is deep and even though we’ve stopped the bleeding, her body is just too weak despite our medical technology. I can’t understand this at all. It’s… it’s as if she’s not fully responding to all our treatments.”

“Are we missing something? We’ve even treated non-Kryptonians before without any problems. Our technology is most advanced after all.”

“It's her heart.”

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? How can we treat something that doesn’t even function? It’s as if it doesn’t even exist at this point!”

“Her anatomy and physiology is highly similar to ours so how can someone still be alive without a beating heart?”

“The flower. Where is it?”

“What flower?”

“The one supposedly attached to her. The source of her life,”

“But it’s gone. Seems to have been ripped from her,”

“So… if she’s still alive then the flower might be as well,”

“So where is it?”

Those are the words from the healers that echo in Kara’s head as she anxiously watches an unconscious Lena lying motionless in the bed. Medical bots hover above her, scanning for complications and aiding in whatever causes discomfort. She’s long dismissed their questions about Flower Hearts, specifically the whereabouts of Lena’s life source. Even to her own healers, Kara finds herself protecting the Plumeria and withholding any information related to it. Sam’s words about it ring in her head. It’s precious, worth more than sun stones and such rarity is a temptation to those who seek to use it for their own personal gain or worse, the destruction of others. Keeping Lena and the flower safe is her top priority now.

Thankfully, Lena’s vitals are currently stable.

An hour ago, in the middle of their conversation, Lena passes out, her wound bleeding yet again. Kara had to carry her back to the bed and rush to call their private healers. She had made a decision this morning to move her to Midvale Castle as to not cause any more unnecessary commotion. Besides, as of the moment, there’s no other place safer. With assassins targeting her, Lena could also be in danger. 

But then if her health sees no progress then danger is not far behind. 

A knock sounds at the door, making Kara finally look up from her seat. It’s Alex, now donned in her uniform, proudly carrying Argo’s official royal blue color. She steps in the room quietly, glancing at Lena for a moment before looking back at Kara.

“How is she?” Alex asks.

“She’s safe, for now,” Kara says, eyes reverting back to Lena and sighing heavily. 

“It should’ve been me,” she whispers, gently pulling up the covers, careful not to bump into any of her injuries. 

“She saved me, Alex. She saved me and now she’s paying the price. I tried to save her back but I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t…” she trails off, the frustration clawing it’s way outside.

“It’s not your fault Kara,” Alex begins and Kara sadly shakes her head. Flashes of the images from that night making her tightly clutch the fabric of Lena’s black dress.

“Yes it is. It was me they were after. It was my head they want.”

“And they _will_ pay for it. We will find these bastards, Kara,” Alex assures her, eyes moving back towards Lena.

“She seems like a tough person. A _really_ brave and tough person. I’ve seen soldiers taking hits like that in the battlefield. That’s some high powered blaster. Not many survive.” Alex comments and Kara can’t help the pride that swells in her chest. Lena is truly one of a kind. She’s seen her do things, awesome things even without her abilities.

“I know. She’s amazing,” she softly says with awe, touching Lena’s hand.

If anything, she’s found out that icy hands don’t stay cold underneath a warm touch. They grow warmer in time. One only needs to be patient.

“So,” Alex starts, slowly walking around Lena’s bed, “I didn’t think that all it took was for you to be blasted off a cliff to finally find what you’ve been looking for.”

Kara frowns a bit at that, not really getting at what Alex is saying. So she looks up in confusion only to find a smirk and a meaningful raise of an eyebrow. All still very puzzling.

Alex rolls her eyes at her, immediately reading the question her face must be sporting now. “Oh c’mon, you defy death once and now you’re ready to settle down? All those talk about not wanting another pretty face yet you bring home one of the prettiest beings in the galaxy.”

Alex leans forward a bit, taking a closer look at Lena’s face, not noticing the stunned look on Kara’s face, and nodding, “Definitely one of the prettiest. From which kingdom is Her Royal Highness from again?”

“She’s not royalty,” Kara finally blurts out, blinking a couple of times before finally gathering her bearings. Alex’s disbelief resounding in the room at the information.

“Not even of noble blood? So she’s a commoner?” she repeats again and again. 

Which makes Kara think because Alex’s reaction seems valid but then would someone born in a noble house be hiding in the shadows and talking about the realities of life outside palace walls. She keeps it in mind to ask once and for all. That’s if, Lena is comfortable with it, of course.

“And she’s not my wife. She’s a friend—why would you even think that?” she asks, suddenly feeling awkward when Alex eyes down at her hand holding Lena’s. So, instinctively, she lets go, her hand quickly retracting to the side consciously.

“A _friend_ … whom you’ve wrapped around your military cape with, the House of El’s symbolic gesture of ultimate protection and a proclamation of the bearer’s utmost importance to you… okay,” Alex hums before reaching out to take her left wrist.

Specifically, the wrist where a black bracelet finds home around it. Kara hadn’t even realized it, having worn it for this long now it just feels like a part of her now. With everything going on, she just forgot its significance to Kryptonian culture. 

“Oh, that’s—she just seemed cold and scared and I had it on me so, you know, it’s not—we’re not, you know—and _this_ is not… what you think it is… It’s… it’s just a non-marriage bracelet!” she struggles to say in the absence of a concrete explanation. 

How else is she going to explain to everyone that she’s been living as a mere servant all this time? And to the person she’s trying to save, of all people? The same one who shackled her with a bracelet that has hidden Kryptonite only she can activate. 

Fear has what led to Kara being imprisoned and threatened in the first place and yet despite that she has neither been starved nor treated like an animal. She’s here to save people even to those who are easily misunderstood like Lena and she will.

“Given in Krypton,” Alex says in amusement. No Kryptonian would have possibly opted for a friendship bracelet after all.

“Lena’s from Earth,” she says.

“An earthling,” Alex hums, suddenly deep in thought, Lena’s name repeated carefully in her lips before she frowns.

“Sector 21, south of Andromeda. That’s pretty far from here,” she continues to say and Kara nods.

“They seem to have been escaping from slave pirates and found solace in our forests. They’ve adapted and I think that just proves their resilience,” Kara replies. 

“They?” Alex repeats.

“Yes, they. Most of them are enhanced, Alex and all they want is to go back home. They’ve been abused and captured. They’re scared and don’t know who to trust. I mean, to be this far away, trying to survive in a foreign planet, and always looking behind your back for any danger. I couldn’t imagine how that feels,” Kara says with a sad shake of her head. 

“Not if they are under our protection,” Alex looks at her meaningfully and Kara smiles. Of all the people in the castle it’s Alex who has been witness to all her efforts for galactic peace and her primary mission to abolish slavery.

She looks back at Lena, motivated more than ever to show her just how serious she had been with her promises all this time. Having lived a life of trauma and hopelessness, trust becomes rarely given and Kara will work doubly hard to earn it.

“She’s a fighter _and_ a survivor then,” Alex says with an impressed tone before glancing back at Kara again. 

“Which means, I’m certain she’ll pull through, Kara. For now, we should let her rest and you should too,” she reminds her and that’s when Kara realizes that she’s been up for two days now.

“Besides, I was actually sent here to get you. The King and Queen, are waiting for you.”

Kara contemplates for a while, seemingly reluctant of leaving but in the end, the thought of getting to hug her parents again makes her stand up, but not before squeezing Lena’s hand one last time, a silent promise that she’d return. 

* * *

_“I’ll come back.”_

_“Don’t. I’ll come find you.”_

_“Then I’ll wait. I promise.”_

Eyes flutter open to reveal vibrant green orbs and Lena regains consciousness again. After what felt like forever seemingly falling in and out of a dream like state, she finally wakes up. The sun streams from between the curtains in a deeper shade of orange and that’s how she knows it’s late in the afternoon. Mildly surprised she still remembers what it looks like. 

She feels much better now. Although it’s not completely a hundred percent, she knows that it’s good enough to get her going. The room maybe nice and food is overflowing, if the little feast spread out in the coffee table is anything to go by, but she knows that she shouldn’t stay any longer. Kara is back in Argo, safe, and so now the only thing left to do is disappear. The others are probably waiting on their new location and Lena’s plan will only be a plan unless she returns to act it out. 

The princess’ words may be true but Lena is not naïve. She knows how monarchy works. Kara is not Queen, yet, and so the last decision about their demise will fall upon the King and Queen of Argo’s hands, Kara’s parents. Two individuals whom she’s never met and therefore, does not trust. Whether they side with her or against her, there’s just no certainty. And why would they care about someone like her? Her existence was a mistake, considered a shame in high society and even a threat with abilities that can destroy kingdoms. 

Oh they’ll have her head in a basket the second they find out that she attempted to murder their precious daughter… multiple times.

Eyes surveying the room, Lena realizes her mask is nowhere to be found. It’s an inconvenience but when her gaze falls upon Kara’s blue cape, she finds herself reaching out to take hold of it, fingers splaying across the softest fabric she’s ever held before she decides on throwing it over her head like a hooded robe. If Sam saw her wearing anything other than black, she’d quickly be praying to the Kryptonian gods to send her soul back to her body. But then this is all she has now, even without the mask, at least she can move without her face being fully exposed. As an outsider, it’s crucial to do so to avoid being recognized. Besides, royalties like Kara probably own a massive collection of capes and robes so Lena doubts it would be missed.

Glancing at the medical bots hovering around her, Lena immediately makes work of manipulating the system into thinking that she’s still unconscious in bed before making her way out the door as quietly as possible. It’s reminds her of the nights she sneaks out of her room to the green house to star gaze. Lillian would have her lashed if she finds out but Lena got better in it to avoid the punishment.

Two guards stand outside her door but that doesn’t deter her mission to escape. With a twist of her clenched fist, she brings their heads crashing against each other knocking them unconscious. Bet it’s safe to say that her abilities still work despite the difficulty in conjuring it. It does take a toll on her much quicker though as she leans against the wall in a corner to catch a breath and steady herself.

With sweat starting to drip at the side of her face and at the back of her neck, Lena continues on, hiding behind pillars whenever servants and security guards pass her way. The castle is huge and she doesn’t exactly have a map to guide her to the backdoor. She also finds herself staring in awe at the massive paintings, the life-like statues and the lavish décor all over the place. But none can compare to what she finds once she makes it out twists and turns, towards what looks like one of the castle’s private gardens.

Stunned, her footsteps come into halt as she softly gasps at the view. The glorious sun setting down the horizon, its deep orange rays glowing and painting the waters. With the castle astoundingly perched up on top of one of the most majestic waterfalls she’s ever seen, Lena’s never seen such beauty spilling in front of her very eyes that it’s just so hard to focus on one thing. Down below, the city of Argo lays sprawling with tall solar powered buildings in between lots of greenery and highly artistic architecture. The whole city itself could qualify as a giant art gallery. She steps further towards the garden, her white dress brushing against the sea of sunflowers that reach up to her waist, momentarily forgetting her plans of escaping. Drawn to the place, she emerges at a small clearing where the sunset is in full view. The glittering waters so serene and the small sounds of the city’s daily life from a far. From somewhere in the castle a soft laid back melody plays.

Little Lena would’ve loved it. The Lena who still knew how to dream and is filled with hope. No wonder Kara is the way she is, growing up in Argo must be a delight. To wake up to the sun greeting you early in the morning, enjoy the relaxing view from the garden and taking long casual strolls to the city’s popular bakery. Her stomach growls at the thought and suddenly she regrets not taking a bite of the feast laid out in her room. It’s too late for regrets though and besides, she’s used to fighting off hunger and thirst. Used to distract herself from all that whenever her vile stepmother would have social gatherings and lock her up in her own room until everyone’s left. Used to just sleeping it off until she can finally eat yesterday’s leftovers once the morning comes—or once Lillian remembers to unlock the door. 

She learned how to disarm security locks because of that. 

Footsteps approach and Lena breaks away from her thoughts to continue on with her escape. Ducking down behind shrubs and trees, she successfully avoids the security patrolling the area until she finds what looks like a backdoor seemingly used by the servants to go in and out of the castle grounds. Timing her exit exactly when a servant enters with his hands stacked by a bunch of boxes and therefore unable to close the door immediately, Lena finally slips out with ease, shoulders relaxing as she walks on around a corner. Looking back at where she came from, she’s just about to quicken her pace when she turns her head to come face to face with a woman leaning against the wall, fingers twirling a dagger as she eyes her with intrigue.

The woman wears the similar pattern of uniform she sees at the roving security, the same crest Kara had been sporting embedded at the upper right of her jacket suit. Only difference was instead of the clean silver color the security earlier wore, her uniform was a deep blue shade with golden patterns decorated around it. 

She straightens up, her dark wavy hair following her movement and Lena freezes, hands twitching as she gathers whatever energy she needs to render the woman unconscious. If possible she’d rather just knock her down with her fists because surely, she’d be crawling on the ground if she uses any more of her abilities.

“Your Highness,” the woman greets her with a small bow after eyeing her carefully and this throws Lena off for a moment that she doesn’t immediately realize the addition of a few security guards behind her. 

So when a new deep voice speaks up, she whirls around in surprise, “Princess Kara is in one of the Queen’s private rooms as of the moment.”

This time Lena comes face to face with a tall man sporting the same deep blue uniform as the woman. Behind him, a team of silver uniformed security guards stand in attention.

“But if Her Highness wishes to visit the city’s downtown open night market then we are here to escort you. Our vehicles are ready at your disposal. My name is James. I am responsible for transportation security and strategical convoys,” the tall man introduces himself, youthful looking even with a bald head. 

“And this is Maggie, our weapons and tactical specialist,” he says, motioning at the dark haired woman behind her. “Rest assured, you can enjoy your trip without a worry, Princess.”

The situation is confusing and Lena feels like she woke up in some alternate dimension. Although, she can’t help but think that this could also be some death squad disguising themselves as her security escort before disposing of her. Besides, who in the world would even mistake her for a noble? Either way, Lena feels trapped, her goal of escaping diminishing in a distance. 

One thing’s for sure, Kara was indeed smart enough to make sure she can’t just waltz away like a bad dream.

Still, she tries to weave herself out of their hold, “I think you’re mistaken. I’m not royalty,” she explains, head held high as she speaks. She’s spent years being threatened, insulted and thrown in the line of fire again and again. She’s faced every kind of evil, herself included, and so this is nothing in comparison.

James seems taken a back a bit but doesn’t get to respond as Maggie interrupts, “Forgive us for the assumption, my Lady, James over here eats politeness and respect for breakfast that everyone is royalty to him. Still, royalty or not, the kingdom is under an alert level 1 threat at the moment and it is our duty to protect you,” Maggie says, head tilting a bit with an air of confidence in her every word.

Lena’s confusion only deepens. Why would they have any reason to protect her? She’s no one. Just what exactly did Kara tell them?

“I know this can be overwhelming,” Maggie continues, “But soon you’ll get used to it. Life in the castle is a mixture of weekly social parties, a plateful of paper work and a slice of intergalactic threats. Don’t worry, we won’t let anything happen to you.”

Kara did tell them something, alright. She’s just not sure about it. Whatever it may be, it’s turning out to be as if she was some famous personality or a special guest valuable enough to be protected. 

But before she could even speak, a third voice speaks.

“Lady Lena,” a woman greets her, walking towards her with confident strides. Her hair is styled in a side swept clean cut, a short bob with a color that reminds her of red wine.

What catches Lena’s eye next is the three golden suns proudly pinned right above the breast pocket of her jacket suit as opposed to the two gleaming sun pins on James’ and Maggie’s suits. With the way they part and stand in attention in her presence makes her undoubtedly one of the highest ranking officials in the castle. 

“I’m Alex, head of Her Royal Highness, Princess Kara’s security,” the woman introduces herself before gesturing back to the entry way. “I’m afraid you’ll have to reschedule your downtown trip tonight. Your presence is urgently requested.”

The words don’t make sense to her. Nobody has actually ‘requested’ for her presence, ‘demanded’ would be the usual word, that or just the usual forcibly dragging and pulling.

Reluctantly, Lena starts to walk back, opting for the smart choice. To follow Alex. It’s no use fighting a fight she knows she’ll lose. Besides, with the way Alex looks at her like she knows things, particularly the pile of unconscious soldiers in front her room, finds Lena wary of opposing her.

For a second, in such a very long time, she almost regrets having to cut off the flower from her heart. It's not because of the absence of most of her feelings but because being powerless is the worst.

* * *

Walking back to the castle feels like walking towards the unknown. The high ceilings and highly expensive looking interior can be quite intimidating. Lena only finds it taxing and is more than ready to just get it all over with. Subtly observing all the heavily armed soldiers surrounding her, she definitely can’t wait to shake Argo off her back. That is, if she even gets out of the city alive.

Alex doesn’t say a word all throughout their walk but Lena can almost feel the unspoken questions. She didn’t have to wait long though.

“Taking on a bunch of assassins to save a Princess, hacking government equipment, rendering soldiers unconscious and almost escaping our radar, I can see why you’re important to her,” Alex comments after they make a left, eyeing the cape around her shoulders.

That’s when it clicks. Ah, of course, she’s lost too much blood that she didn’t take into account the fact that royal clothing is hard to miss. Had they tracked her down because of Kara’s cape? Nevertheless, she should’ve just left it.

“Yeah, well, thought I’d get a free cape out of it,” she replies monotonously, unconsciously tugging at Kara’s dark blue cape.

Behind her, Maggie snorts and says, “I like her already.”

They make their way towards the end of the hallway in front of a room just before Alex replies, “Oh, believe me, it takes more than that to earn the honor of wearing that.”

Her words make her frown, wondering what she may have meant by that, but Lena doesn’t get to inquire about it because the doors open and Alex leads her inside, James and Maggie behind her, the rest of the lower ranking officers in her entourage stay on guard with the rest outside.

From the dimming orange glow streaming from outside the wide glass windows, dusk is starting to fall upon Argo and Lena is already starting to calculate the hours it takes to travel towards their new hidden location. Adding to her problems, the odds of her making it through the forest without bumping into those assassins again seems risky. 

“Your Majesties,” Alex says in greeting with a respectful bow and Lena turns to find herself in the presence of what she presumes to be the King and Queen of Argo. Kara’s parents. 

It’s easy to tell anyway. The crowns around their heads is the biggest tell and suddenly she feels bare. Standing in the presence of the highest authority in Argo without a mask makes her feel vulnerable. She freezes, not exactly prepared for anything like this. Initially, she thought they were leading her back to Kara. She really didn’t think she’d even catch a glimpse of the rulers of Argo. Forcibly, she hides her insecurities, standing straight and schooling her features as she wills her arms and shoulders to relax.

“Your Majesties,” Lena greets as well, dipping down low with ease as she bows with respect.

When she looks up, she catches the Queen sitting elegantly by the table, brow arching up, interest seemingly now piqued as she eyes her. Lena doesn’t know exactly why but she knows she needs to be careful. The last thing she needs is to offend a powerful Kryptonian royalty. 

Behind her, the King stands, pausing from a seemingly deep conversation with his adviser. His face lightens up as he looks at their direction and it suddenly reminds her of the way Kara goes around her manor to give her usual cheery morning greetings to anyone she bumps into.

“Is this her? The woman who has brought my daughter back,” he says, voice steady and articulate.

“I’ve heard you’ve been injured. I take it that our healers have attended to you seeing that you’re already up on your feet. An impressive feat might I add if I were to base it from what I heard!” he continues to say, a look of awe in his eyes.

“I’m still feeling a bit weak but much better than yesterday, thank you for the gracious generosity, Your Majesty,” she answers as she instinctively places her hand over her injury, not really expecting the reaction having been used to stoic and unmoving rulers.

“Come, have a seat. It’s a bit early for dinner but I have a meeting in an hour and those things make me hungry,” he says with a small smile, motioning over to the table. 

The offer is nice but Lena hesitates, “It would be an honor, Your Majesty, but I do not wish to intrude in such a private moment. Surely, quiet times like this must be precious and rare for someone who is responsible for the good of all of Argo.”

The Queen slowly lowers her cup, still eyeing her silently as Lena tries not to squirm at the intense scrutiny. She’s under-dressed compared to them—despite being clothed in pristine white Argan clothing underneath Kara’s deep blue cape—an appearance not fit to be meeting royalty and a stature that is considered lowly. It already must be a miracle to be even speaking to them. Besides, they think she saved Kara and that’s… absurd. 

All she ever did was blast a few thugs out of her way. A miniscule feat considering how she treated Argo’s beloved Princess from the very beginning. Was it guilt that made her rush to Kara’s aid? Lena is not sure, her emotions are blurred, her feelings in disarray and her beliefs are starting to shake. Without a beating heart, it’s hard to tell. 

She only wishes to be left alone. To go back to hiding. Not to be recognized for a rare impulsive act, one she only thought of at the last minute. 

“Oh nonsense, a friend of Kara’s is a friend of ours and I’ve always told my daughter that meals are a gathering of family and friends. Please,” he gestures to the chair across the Queen, “I insist.”

He then turns to Alex and says, “You too, Alexandra,” as Alex pulls back a chair for her, again leaving her with no choice but to indulge the King’s request.

Taking a deep breath, Lena finally relents, walking over to the table and sitting down on the offered chair before muttering a soft ‘thank you’ towards Alex, who then sits next to the Queen.

The King takes a seat at the front of the table, this time gesturing over at his servants for the first course and a bottle of wine. 

“It’s Lena, am I right?” the Queen finally speaks, languidly sitting back with an elbow on the chair’s arm rest as servants come around to bring in the appetizers. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Lena answers as she looks down at the fancy dining ware in front of her, the enticing smell of freshly cooked entrees artfully presented to them is making her mouth salivate. It’s far different from the simple home-cooked meals back at the manor. They could never afford anything on this table.

Lifting a golden fork amongst the array of cutlery before her, Lena finally goes for a piece and takes a bite. It tastes so heavenly that she closes her eyes as she savors it only to be pulled back to the present.

“And from what family?” the Queen asks again before taking a sip of tea.

It’s a harsh pull, to be honest, but Lena clears her throat and looks up to boldly meet the Queen’s eyes.

“I don’t have one. My mother died when I was young. I barely remember anything but my own first name,” she says, not completely the truth yet not completely a lie either. Family is such a foreign word to her. She’s not even sure if she really had one, given the hatred surrounding what was supposed to be called her family.

“Life must’ve been harsh to you then… to live with nothing,” the Queen mutters and Lena’s eyes fall down her plate.

“It has been,” she replies, thumb sliding up and down her fork, “but we do everything we can to survive.”

“And what matters most to you then?” the Queen asks, chin resting lightly on her knuckles. “I’m just curious. Where does this will to keep going come from? What for? To be rich? To be successful? Or… vengeance perhaps?”

“I…”

It makes Lena pause. The years past pouring in until the answer slides down the tip of her tongue.

“I just want to... be free.”

Teenaged Lena almost had the same answer. But then the meaning of freedom to her then was entirely different from the freedom she desires now. Freedom then meant running away to greener pastures, far from the looming shadow of her mother and brother. Freedom now is… running from everything and plunging towards the end. To the point where these feelings that keep trying to push their way back in will disappear forever. 

“Lena!”

The silence breaks as Kara’s voice cuts through, making the rumbling clouds outside dissipate as Lena finds herself looking up to worried blue eyes.

Kara stands seemingly having just been in conversation with one of Argo’s commanders before entering the room and pausing momentarily at the sight of her. Alex automatically stands in respect. Distractedly, Kara gives a light bow to her parents before waving dismissively at Alex who sits back down, blue eyes still boring at Lena and it’s a look that she’s not used to.

Lillian used to give that look at Lex whenever he was sick or hurt.

Care, that’s what it was. But that can’t be what—

“How are you feeling? The healers had insisted that you need more rest,” she says as she crosses over to her and places a hand over her forehead. Warmth springs at the center of her chest like a drop of paint falling into water and the pain she’d been feeling fades, a surge of energy spreads to her fingertips as if she had been recharged to a full percentage. The ghost of a heart beat echoes from within and it felt… good.

Until it goes back down when Kara quickly pulls back her hand, muttering a quick apology and something along the lines of ‘forgot you hate contact, it’s just that they said your injury wasn’t close to getting better and I was worried’. Lena almost physically chases after that warmth before catching herself at the last moment, fingers trembling.

_What’s happening to me?_

Somehow, running to the chilly waters of ‘freedom’ might not be as easy as she thought. Not if Kara Zor-El keeps standing in the way to hold her back with all that enticing warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper : 'Succuor; Protection'
> 
> Oh Lena, where do I even start with you? You extremely smart yet clueless beautiful being. The El family is finally complete at the dinner table. Kara's mother is scrutinizing her daughter's wife--I meant 'friend'. Zor-El, on the other hand, just seems pleased with his daughter's wife--oh, my mistake, 'friend'. Kara's friend, right. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Got it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day, loves!


	12. Dodecatheon

**Chapter 11**

**Dodecatheon**

_“I… wish I had the ability to fly,”_

_“Yeah? Well, then we fly,”_

_“Stop it. I might just believe you,”_

_“Oh, I have no doubt you will,”_

_“Believe your nonsense?”_

_“My nonsense, maybe, maybe not but... to fly… with me. Yeah.”_

Lena wakes up with a start, an ache to her side as she places a palm over her injury while she slowly gets up. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around to find that she’s still in Argo, still dressed in anything but black and still a little disoriented from the hazy dreams that plague her. Memories of a time so long ago. Memories she shouldn’t be holding on to anymore. For some reason, they appear stronger now, slipping in her unconsciousness, pictures now starting to become clear rather than just blurry smudges, taking advantage of her weak state.

Trying to focus on something else, Lena’s head brings her back to last night’s dinner. Alex clearly wasn’t happy about Lena knocking the guards down. But then one look from Kara and the incident seems to be forgotten. Lena doubts it. The Queen seems to be skeptical of her and Lena figures that among everyone else in the castle, she’s the smartest because honestly, she wouldn’t trust somebody like her either. The King on the other hand, seems to find no threat in her. He’s invited her to some brunch affair today and Lena plans to make an excuse not to go. 

Now if it wasn’t for the healers’ orders that she avoid long travelling, playing strenuous and physical sports, Lena would’ve been on her way back with Sam and the others. Maybe Kara wouldn’t be spouting about health and how important it is. The advice had been for her recovery was daily light exercise, a good amount of sunshine, regular medication and a healthy diet in order to gain her strength back.

Lena shakes it off as she slowly sits up. A mistake after realizing that of course Argo has motion sensors that gradually automatically open activated curtains to let the first streams of light enter her room. Well, here goes her ‘good amount of sunshine’. Kryptonians love the sun and it shows. The whole of Argo is like a futuristic greenhouse with all the greenery surrounding the solar-powered buildings and houses. 

It’s pretty, she admits to herself. The ocean, the weather, the scenery and she’s sure a walk downtown would only enhance just how full of life Argo is. 

Lena stares at the sun’s rays lighting up the floor of the room. It’s a very comfortable room too. Luxurious, at least for someone who hasn’t touched fine silk, slept in state of the art mattresses and bathed in milk at a huge circular bathtub. She bets the King and Queen’s room is a hundred times more luxurious than this guest room.

A knock brings her focus back to the present as she turns her head to the door. It could be anyone really but looking at the clock already gives who it is away. Back at the manor, Kara always does her rounds greeting people, at this exact time in the morning.

Guess some things don’t really change despite being at a different place. 

“Come in,” she sighs, turning her head back to the glass windows, looking at the swaying of the trees. Krypton has trees of every color and the ones outside Lena’s window are a mixture of violets and reds.

She hears the door open and just as she expects, Kara comes in with a warm ‘Good morning’ and something that smells delicious. Apparently, it’s another tray filled with pastries and coffee. 

“You look better,” Kara comments.

“I look like I’ve been hit by a spaceship,” Lena corrects, unintentionally making Kara snort.

“I’ve seen people literally get hit by a spaceship. It definitely doesn’t look like this,” she gestures towards her after laying down the food in the table. 

Lena stares at the pastries. It’s different from any of the pastries she’s seen and is certainly uniquely from Krypton. The bread has a swirl of blue and violet colors and dusted with gold. It reminds her of those breath-taking galaxies across the universe. Curiosity building, she takes a bite and is surprised to find a burst of chocolate filling her palette. 

“Delicious, right? It’s one of my favorites,” Kara says, smiling at her reaction. It makes Lena wonder when she had become transparent to someone but then just as she thinks it, she realizes that she’s been walking around without a mask.

The thought has her feel uneasy all of a sudden, fingers unconsciously rubbing at her temple as her eyes shift down to the plate. Silence passing between them. They seem to be having a lot of those lately. Or maybe Lena’s running out of things they could fight about.

It’s absurd.

So is the bread, it’s absurdly delicious.

“Oh, here, I took this yesterday,” Kara says, opening the bag she brought along to take out Lena’s mask. 

“Had it repaired but… they couldn’t get rid of the crack entirely,” Kara trails off, handing over the mask to her. 

Lena internally sighs in relief, turning it around in her hands to inspect said crack. It’s a visible broken line in the center but it’s nothing Lena can’t fix on her own. Repairing broken things has always been her specialty. One of the first few things she learned about her abilities. Ironically, broken hearts were the exception. 

Across her, Kara fidgets and shifts in her seat. Lena already knows there’s an impending question hanging on her tongue. Kara gets antsy when curious. Her inquisitiveness, a reason for the number of arguments they had. For someone inclined to socialize and connect, it must frustrate Argo’s princess to share space with someone like Lena who keeps severing every single potential path connecting her with the universe.

Now Lena only has to count down to three before—

“You don’t need it.”

Lena looks up, mask still in her hands, Kara’s words making her pause. The princess fumbles after a second.

“You have a reason, I’m sure. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to but…” she looks down at the mask then back at Lena.

“…you don’t have to hide,” she continues, a smile slowly painting her lips, “except, later at brunch where everyone’s obviously going to be vying for your attention,” Kara says with a laugh. Lena fails to find humor in it. 

Frowning, she tries to wrap her head around it whilst Kara’s smile slowly fades at her non-existent reaction. That has the Princess clarifying her statement.

“You know because you’re gorgeous and _some_ rich entitled nobles tend to get a little crazy when it comes to beautiful ladies. _New_ beautiful ladies. You’ll stand out even more, just a little warning—but my security will be surrounding the garden so just a give the signal and we can make them disappear… forever,” Kara babbles, mumbling the last word quietly that she almost doesn’t catch it.

Lena feels like she’s about to have a headache until she slowly processes all of it and suddenly she’s laughing. It’s definitely not the genuine kind because happiness is one of the feelings she’s thrown away and lost. No, this is laughter out of complete disbelief and pure sarcasm. 

All the while Kara remains unmoving and this time it’s her that’s sporting a frown. She stays like that for a couple of moments before something akin to clarity breaks it, her features softening as her lips part as if to say something but Lena beats her to it.

“Very funny. You must get the _least_ amount of attention then. And here I thought Argo was almost considered utopia. I guess, jerks like your rich friends exist in every galaxy,” Lena counters as she lifts the mask up to wear it. 

“You don’t know… Is that why—” Kara breathes out, stopping herself at the last minute to re-evaluate her words.

Lena pauses midway, eyes glancing above her mask to find Kara’s. Even without a single touch, she can still feel the warmth radiating from the blue eyed princess, remembers the unexplainable pull it keeps tugging at the center of her chest.

“Lena, don't you know that you _are_ beautiful?” Kara breathes out and to Lena it’s feels like being punched in the gut. 

Words like that never come across her. Sam was one of the few who tried but Lena’s come to believe that it’s not valid enough, pushes it aside and simply takes it as a sign of loyalty and gratitude. Sam is family and saying those words is something family would do. 

For as long as she can remember, she’s been told otherwise, her birth a scandal that must be hidden, her existence considered as a mistake, her abilities destructive and her face hidden from the rest of the universe to avoid disgrace to the family. To have her mind ingrained such harsh words at a young age and considered as someone with an extremely inferior status, Lena doesn’t know how to react at Kara’s words. It’s like she’s suddenly spoke in a completely different language.

In the end, she remembers who she is talking to, the image of overflowing kindness and generosity, Argo’s beloved princess. The very woman who has immediately won the hearts of her people. Even the damn Plumeria has fallen for her charms and in a moment of weakness, Lena almost leans towards the words spilling out of her lips. 

Deflection, the first thing Lena always finds handy in situations like this. Always, deflection. How else was she supposed to respond to such a compliment?

“I believe I’m strong enough to travel. Send my _sincerest_ apologies to the King, I don’t think I can stay for brunch. Argo’s been a gracious host but unfortunately, I don’t think I can stay long,” Lena says as she puts on her mask and stands up. Relief washing over her with the mask on. 

She feels safe again. 

“You’re right we’re not going there…” Kara says and Lena backtracks on the word ‘ _we’_ ,

“because we’re going somewhere else!” Kara continues on without a single ounce of doubt, getting up as with an excited spring on her feet and a wide smile on her face. Whatever Lena had said before that seemingly lost to the bright-eyed princess.

“No, there’s no ‘we’ here. _I’m_ going back on my own—“

“A very long and strenuous journey, which isn’t advisable as per healers’ orders,” Kara points out, walking towards her.

“I don’t care what your healers say. I’m leaving,” Lena says firmly.

“Without taking a short trip downtown and experiencing Argo’s finest?” Kara says dramatically, a hand over her chest.

Unbelievable, Lena thinks it’s utterly unbelievable. She already feels it in her gut. Something sinister, that is.

“A trip?” Lena repeats. “One which you have the pleasure of enjoying whilst getting a surrounded by a mob of people who are crazy about you? It’s hardly believable that the Princess of Argo just goes around a _trip_ downtown so if you’re talking about having fun in fancy places then, no thank you,” Lena dismissively says yet Kara only smiles.

“Okay, fine, suit yourself,” Kara finally says, turning around with her hands behind her back. “I mean, it’s not like you can go anywhere what with the security alert all over the city and even just getting out of the castle would be kind of hard with the event happening in the garden. Security would be… _extremely_ tight downstairs, surely my father would also be there, attending to guests with my mother, you know, unless…” she slowly turns around, head cocking to the side and a sly grin.

“You come with me instead and we can go out a secret passage only a few know. Then perhaps experience a nice relaxing day out, eat extremely good Argan cuisines, learn a bit of our rich history, maybe _talk_ about that light speed energy cores… _or_ you can attempt to do whatever it is you plan to do and eventually get caught, forced to interact with some of the most entitled assholes in Argo,” Kara says with a shrug.

“I mean, up to you.”

If Lena had her abilities in full percent, she’d be letting a blizzard reign havoc by now, starting with Kara’s room. Instead, she merely shakes her head with a sigh.

“I see, this is your revenge. Blackmail, really?” she says with a wry smile hidden underneath her mask. “Of course, of all the places I can get dumped in, it’s here in my own personal hell,” she angrily mutters to herself.

“Well, I’ve spent a month learning from the best, didn’t I?” Kara teases, a brow arching up in amusement as Lena tries to control herself from grabbing the nearest chair and hurling it at the absurdity before her.

A moment of furious silence and a long sigh later, Lena calculates nothing but a totally blank paper, finding no other choice but to participate in whatever Kara wants to do.

“A field trip downtown, how nice. Is there anything else I should bring, Your Highness? A picnic basket?” she breathes out sarcastically in the end.

“Great! And no, you don’t have to bring anything,” Kara says before moving back closer to her, pausing for a second and tilting her head a bit as if in thought. 

“You need to _lose_ something though,” Kara finally says before giving a light tap on Lena’s masked nose, making her slightly move back indignantly.

“Like I said, you don’t need it and if you come with me… you’ll finally see why.”

And with that the princess turns to leave as Lena breathes out in frustration. She could stay and not go. Better locked up in her room than anywhere else. After all, she’s used to that.

But… it would be boring. There’s nothing to fix. No books to read, at least not in this room. There’s a monitor but she’s not really in the mood to watch Kryptonian media and entertainment. Music is out of the question what with all the booming violin orchestras going off from somewhere in the garden. Unless…

Her eyes linger to the door and after a couple of minutes a single wooden mask falls to the bed.

* * *

Lena’s life has been consistently like a business deal. Everything comes with a price and she’s learned to be smart with the businesses she’s conducting. Always tallying the options, considering the wins and computing the possible losses. Back then, her brother always had her meeting with sellers, traders and even black listed organizations that could help him in his dark agendas. It’s not new though, ever since her father had been alive, a large number of questionable groups have walked in and out of their house. Lena remembers the tattoos, the armed weapons hidden underneath coats and jackets, and the snobby looking individuals who have graced their property. They used to scare her once. Now, they’re all just a means to an end.

Which means that, going out on a sunny morning to join the princess of Argo in order to acquire light speed energy cores is only a small price Lena has to pay. Besides, Lena has done much worse in order to close a deal. She’s already prepared to suffer through hours of boredom.

After turning left and right, as per instructions left on a note given to her by a nervous-looking guard—one of which she knocked unconscious yesterday, Lena finds herself in what seems to be a secret passage around the castle. When she emerges out into another section of the castle she hasn’t been to yet, she finds Kara waiting with her personal security. The princess is dressed in simple clothes, dark jeans and a brown jacket with a shape of a sun that Lena suspects glows at the night—Sam had been raving about the latest Kryptonian fashion. All in all it’s a simple look but then again, Kara makes anything look good. Lena’s seen her wear those old clothes back at the manor and yet she still stands out from the rest. Which is probably why she has her blonde hair on a ponytail and a cap on. Those golden locks flowing around are surely a dead giveaway. 

On her arrival, everyone’s attention quickly turns to her. Lena counts only three soldiers joining them, Alex, Maggie and James. None of them look like royal soldiers, all dressed in casual clothing. 

Kara, straightens up and greets her with a smile. Her eyes drift to the cape hanging around her soldiers and Lena immediately starts to explain, only having realized that it belonged to Kara in the first place.

“I was planning to give this back to you but turns out it’s very comfortable,” she says, lifting the blue fabric.

“Ah, well, it’s actually bullet proof, fire proof, electric proof, dirt proof and sweat proof. Plus it’s a temperature regulator so no matter what the weather’s going to be, you’ll be fine,” Kara says, a hand coming up to seemingly adjust the cape as Lena freezes. A realization crosses Kara’s face and her hand quickly comes back down, eyes casting to the side awkwardly.

“You can have it,” she adds.

“Oh, I don’t think I should…”

“No, it’s okay. Take it as a gift. It’s yours.” Kara quickly dismisses before clearing her throat. When she turns around to follow Maggie, Lena catches the look Alex gives Kara, a silent conversation passing between them before Kara mumbles an almost inaudible ‘shut up’.

Lena brushes it aside. Whatever it meant could merely just be something small and senseless after all.

Quietly they all rush through a couple of twists and turns leading to the other end of the castle. Once they head inside what looks like an old unused temple, Maggie finally kneels down in a corner and feels around the floor. Lena cautiously looks around, knowing how important it is to ensure that there aren’t any eyes following them. She doesn’t spot any and figures that the location is clearly a dead spot. No security monitors currently gliding around, not that they can even see with the vines that cover the old temple. 

There’s a click then a sound of stone dragging against stone as Lena whips her head back in time to see the goddess’ statue suddenly pop open. Maggie smirks, stepping aside to lightly bow with a hand motioning over to the door as if letting Alex do the honors. Kara’s head of security simply rolls her eyes at the grandiose gesture before pushing the statue to the right, revealing a path that would lead them out of the castle. 

Lena is almost impressed. _Almost_. But she doesn’t say it out loud. 

Outside, James heads towards something. Lena doesn’t exactly see anything but before she asks, he presses something in his inner wrist. In a second a light vehicle materializes before him and Lena finally figures it out. Invisibility shields. She wanted one for the manor but they are extremely expensive and she lacks the technology to build one. Luckily, she doesn’t have to always conjure up illusions and drain her energy because of the extreme change of weather. Had they landed elsewhere, they’d have been discovered years ago. 

Funny, they are in the brink of being so and it’s only a matter of time before the other shoe drops. It makes her wary of Kara every now and then. Constantly wondering why her path to solitary keeps aligning with the princess who seems to spare no ill will against her. Whether she keeps her word or act upon a last moment of betrayal, Lena will never know. 

Planets have governments and monarchy. Most of them unwelcoming to strangers, strangers who have travelled from far away. Illegal, that’s the word they keep using. Different terms, different names but still all the same in the end. Illegal. There’s always a process, always suspicion which is why she’s adamant they stay hidden in the shadows yet she finds none of such hostility and judgement here in the land close to being called utopia. And utopia it almost is. 

Lena gazes out into the glass window of the vehicle as they emerge from below the waterfalls—a secret route James says will let them stay hidden from the castle’s security rovers. The city of Argo gleams under the sun, land divided by the gushing river out into the wide ocean and connected with each other by tubes that enable non-flight vehicles to go back and forth with ease. From above it’s jaw-dropping and Lena doesn’t know where to look first. The colorful blend of different shades of cobblestones decorate the streets, trees being one with the architecture, wide holographic screens flashing today's popular media, solar panels beaming under the sun, magical fountains with a full water show in display and flower fields in full bloom. 

Kryptonians are out and about, each of them starting their days as they pass by streets, come out of shops and drive around in vehicles, some of which glide like theirs from above and some down below on the ground. Their plain little vehicle that doesn’t bear the symbol of El blends in immediately and Lena figures they must’ve been doing this long enough for them to go through the plan with ease. Which means Kara must’ve been sneaking out of the castle like this on the regular.

“Who do you think it is then?” Maggie asks when Lena finally tunes in on the ongoing conversation. The assassination attempt on Kara. The subject of their conversation on the other hand, seems deep in thought and Lena can feel her tensing up next to her.

When it comes to masking worries and fears, Lena would probably be awarded with the highest of honors when it comes to experience. She sees it in Kara, knows of the gigantic weight she’d been carrying. This thought makes her place a hand to her side where her wound was. Now, only a reddened scar resides on it. Without the Plumeria attached to her it will take a while before she can completely recover. 

“There’s a number of people I can think of,” Alex answers. “Mainly, people who believe that the House of El needs to step down from leading Krypton. It’s a strategy to not go directly after, His Highness, King Kal and instead go on trying to shake them by targeting Kara. Successfully creating a rupture within the House of El.”

“And they almost succeeded. Rendering Argo without an heir but the princess is alive, thanks to the fair Lady Lena,” Maggie says glancing over at her with a playful smile.

Lena instinctively raises a brow at that. 

“;Lena' would be just fine,” she corrects, finding it odd to have someone call her that. 

“My apologies, _Lena_ ,” Maggie quickly says with the familiar glint of mischief in her eyes. Lena can tell that those are the hardest to crack. 

She finds it impressive. Argo made a good choice on hiring her. So with Alex. James looks reliable but she hasn’t figured him out just yet. 

“Would that mean that the next in line to the throne could be behind this?” Maggie continues on, twirling a knife in her hand.

“Could be but I doubt Kara’s distant cousin, Lord Thane-El, would have the guts to do something this grand,” Alex mutters as Maggie chuckles.

“Yeah, no it can’t be him, alright. Heard he was at Madame Gahn’s House of Pleasure again last night and he’s got a _lot_ of _questionable_ requests,” Maggie says, making a face as Alex shakes her head, disgust written all over her features. 

“I’m going to have to stop you right there because I’m still recovering from last time,” Alex says, eyes closed and a finger up in front of a laughing Maggie.

Lena looks at them in confusion, a look Kara must’ve noticed as she turns to her and says, “We had an event last year, my father’s birthday, and my… distant cousin was to gift him with a song as he had a talent for singing—or so his mother claims—but then minutes before his performance he remains missing and Alex and some of our soldiers went out to find him.”

“Turns out he’s been having a ‘private performance’ with one of the fire dancers,” Maggie says in between bouts of laughter, “in the Queen’s garden, no less!”

Alex groans before reaching out to punch a chuckling James on the shoulder, “I hate you all,” she grumbles.

“Oh be ready to hate us more Danvers ‘cause Kara’s birthday is coming and he’ll definitely be there… to _sing_ ,” Maggie says, trying to suppress a laugh but failing at the agonized ‘No’ from Alex.

In the meantime, Lena’s already focused on the information, glancing at Kara and before she could stop herself curiously asks, “Your birthday?”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kara smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, two days from now.”

“Security will be very tight and that means no sneaking out in the next two days,” Alex firmly says, eyes on Kara as if a warning.

“Right, that is why we will be enjoying a stress-free day today without having to think about all that,” Kara sighs, leaning back with her shoulder sagging a bit. 

“No talk of assassins or politics, just one relaxing enjoyable normal day out that we all deserve after recent events,” Kara finally says and that seems to signal the end to their discussion about the matter.

In response, Alex then turns to James, shifting the subject to his sister, Kelly. 

“She’s… still the same,” James breathes out, seemingly deep in thought. 

“So she still wants to volunteer for Panacea?” Maggie asks and Lena remembers of a humanitarian organization travelling the universe to bring medical aid to the those in need, especially in war torn planets.

“Yeah,” James answers. “I just can’t help it. I know it’s what she’s passionate about but she’s my little sister and the thought of her being close to the line of fire is…” he trails off and Alex puts a comforting hand over his shoulder.

“Your worries are understandable, James,” Alex says, “But this is where her heart wants to go and we all know that something like that is hard to stop. She’s an Olsen, after all. Strong and smart. Service and loyalty runs in your blood.”

“I know,” he softly says, hands visibly gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

Lena finds it refreshing. Siblings caring for one another. Having a big brother like James must be… nice. She looks out the window again just as Kara offers to send someone to keep an eye out for Kelly.

Eventually, their vehicle slows down and descends before coming to a stop in a small alley. As soon as they get out, weapons are hidden behind jackets and shoes. Maggie ties her hair in a half a ponytail, staring at her reflection using the car’s window while James wears a gray beanie over his head. Alex goes for an all black attire, hair styled in a messy bob while Kara pinches the bridge of her nose and in seconds a pair of eye glasses materialize across her face, completing the look. 

Lena, on the other hand, waits as patiently as she can, peering out of the alley to find Argo bustling with life. Vendors calling out on passerby to come buy their products. There are children running around chasing after each other while others are just trying to get to where they should be going.

It’s too noisy for Lena’s taste. Sam and Querl would love it here though. Izac would too.

Lena’s right hand twitches, the ghost of feelings she’s not supposed to feel taunting her. She tries to shut it off, controlling it, keeping it closed. 

“Lena?” 

Kara’s voice taps her back to the present, blue eyes looking at her and that’s when she realized that the others have already walked out to the open street, probably scanning the perimeter. It’s just her and Kara in the alley now. 

“You okay?” there’s worry in the tone and Lena finally finds her tongue.

“Yeah, _splendid_ ,” she mutters and Kara just smiles, clearly amused. She must be enjoying this too much. 

“Well, then let’s go have fun!” the princess giddily says before happily walking a couple of steps and turning to her, a hand outstretched for her to take if she chooses to. 

Lena has made a lot of life and death choices. She’s opted for good ones and bad ones. This right here has a thin line of whether it belongs to the bad or the good. But then she reminds herself that this is a deal. She’s getting something out of this after all. Sticking to the goal _is_ the goal. The faster this is over the better. 

Deep down, there’s that familiar strong tug. She knows she has to fight it. It doesn’t even make sense. This is all a side effect from her injury. A consequence of being far apart from the flower. Or those herbal drinks they made her take. Whatever it is, it’s annoying. _It’s dangerous._

Unconsciously, her hand raises up and before she realizes it, she takes the Princess’ hand and lets her guide her out of the alley. Kara pulls her gently to the street where the sun gleams brightly down on them. Showering her with brightness and warmth. Whether that’s from the sun itself or the firm hold from Kara’s hand, she’s not sure anymore. 

There’s really something wrong with her.

Lena’s free hand flies up to her face, rubbing an inexistent itch on her cheek. Out in the open, she feels even more exposed and she’s thankful that Kara’s cape has a hood. Nevertheless, it’s like everyone’s eyes are on her, whispers making the hairs at the back end of her head rise up. 

There’s a small pull and when she looks up, Kara’s led her to a quieter street. She also finds that she’s gripping the Princess’ hand too hard and that’s why she consciously lets go. Slightly confused at herself for doing so. Kara, on the other hand, doesn’t seem bothered at all as she points excitedly at something. 

“Ah, there it is!” she says before hurriedly, taking her hand again and tugging her to a stall. One that smells really good. There’s something being cooked and Lena peers inside to see various shapes of what looks like some snack being fried on a large pan. The holographic menu blinks at her in different colors, showing the names of the dish and the price. The biggest of Kryptonian letters read bestseller and Lena looks on curiously.

“Potstickers,” she hums as Kara bounces on her feet.

“And this is what I’ve been talking about! “You have to try them! These are some of the best Potstickers in Argo!” she hisses, staring at the dish in rapt attention as she gulps hungrily. It’s almost adorable. _Almost._

Kara orders a lot, shoves some her way and takes a savory bite on one. Lena wonders how she’s going to eat all of it. Alex, Maggie and James seem to have disappeared in the crowd, although, Lena thinks they are just stealthily keeping watch close by. If that’s the case, then all these Potstickers are for her and Kara alone. 

Lena picks up one with a small stick and turns it around, inspecting it closely. When she looks up, she finds Kara observing her.

“They aren’t _poisonous_ , Lena.”

“I know. It’s just…”

“C’mon, taste it!”

Lena takes one look at the food then at Kara who eggs her on, mouth full with Potstickers, before she finally gives in and takes a bite. 

It’s a burst of deliciousness wrapped in a semi-crispy dough, Lena admits that. She takes another bite and Kara lets out a satisfied smile. 

“See? I told you!” she happily says, eyes wide with delight.

“So this is your favorite?”

“Yup!”

“What’s it made of?” Lena finds herself asking before taking another bite.

“Ground meat, green onions, garlic and… ginger? I’m not sure but there are a lot of versions you could do. There’s just veggies and there’s seafood,” Kara goes on passionately as they begin to walk whilst Lena tries to take note of the ingredients. 

Kara veers to the right, avoiding a child playing on the side of the street and that’s when Lena senses it. Rolling wheels on smooth cement nearing closer and fast. Lena quickly glances towards what looks like an incoming mechanical fruit cart heading Kara’s way. Without a second to spare, her instincts kick in, body moving fast without a thought.

“Kara!” she calls out, reaching out to the princess’ arm.

At the corner of her eye she sees Alex moving in a flash but she’s moved in quicker, Kara's hand finding hers, pulling her close as her other hand shoots out towards the cart. A crackle of familiar electric energy surges through her veins to her fingertips, her grip around Kara tightening as she suddenly feels recharged, easily making the cart swerve to the side and crash to a wall opposite them. Lena’s eyes dart around until she finally notices Alex next to them, a protective arm held up to shield them as she looks back at her in wonder. James is already at the crash site, helping the driver, an elderly man, up while Maggie comes jogging towards them.

“Everyone okay?” she asks and that’s when Lena finally comprehends the position they are in.

Kara stands pressed against her, their faces inches from each other, her hand holding Lena’s shoulder. They stand still for a moment before Lena pulls back, releasing her hold on Kara who straightens up and looks over at the crash. 

“We’re fine,” Kara answers Maggie before moving towards the driver sitting by the side of the street, looking dazed. Lena slowly follows behind.

“I’m sorry. I felt dizzy and lost control. Came to when I was crashing on to the wall,” she hears him say to James. 

“Call a med con,” Kara orders James before turning to Alex and Maggie.

“Crowd control,” she says and both of them nod in understanding before telling people to move back.

Kara then kneels in front of the man and takes out her electronic wallet. Lena frowns at that. There’s a string of apologies and a wave of a hand before Kara taps on the man’s own wallet, numbers adding into his account.

When she stands up, Lena questions, “He almost had you in crutches and you give him money?”

“It was just an accident. His cart is broken, his main source of income now gone, he’s clearly not feeling well and I’m okay. We’re okay. He’s going home with almost nothing,” Kara reasons as a med con arrives. 

“And what if he is feigning sickness? Covering up for his negligence?” Lena says, glaring at the old man being guided by paramedics towards the vehicle. 

Kara sighs, “Not everyone is an enemy, Lena,” she reminds her before noticing the fallen box of Potstickers on the ground. 

“But you don’t know that, Princess. You never know someone’s true intentions,”

“Yeah, that’s unfortunate,” Kara says, looking forlorn and Lena was about to say more when she notices that the Princess’s eyes are looking elsewhere and her words aren’t exactly about their conversation but towards the fallen box of Potstickers laying on the ground.

“You cannot be serious,” Lena mumbles, dumbfounded. 

Sighing in defeat, she motions over at the stall. “You know you can just hire them to make some for you and eat it straight from your kitchen, right?”

Kara nods, suddenly cheering up as she starts walking back to said stall, turning back at her and saying, “True. But that ruins the whole experience. It’s what makes it fun!” she smiles before ordering another huge batch of Potstickers.

Lena simply shakes her head in disbelief. 

With their stomachs full, Kara’s more than hers and a bunch of free goodies in her hands—gifts happily given to her from almost every shop much to her confusion and Kara’s annoying I-told-you-so face—later they head unto a variety of shops, flying objects zooming past their heads and magical wonders Lena’s never seen up close before. The streets are lively with dancers and music. The scents and sights are foreign to her ears but she finds it’s not intrusive as she initially thought. They were just about to head to another one of Kara’s must-go-to’s when something catches Lena’s eye. 

A display of books on a window make her stop and stare. Posters of newly released books changing every minute hang up above the display. In a moment, Kara’s next to her, following her line of sight and nodding. 

“Want to go in?” she asks and nudges her by the shoulder. 

Lena doesn’t need to be asked twice as she steps in, inhaling the crisp scent of books and wood as she finds herself lost in rows of compelling stories and informative literary. Fingers trailing over each cover as she stops every once in a while to check the ones that catches her interest, particularly that one about adventure and mystery, a travelling ship and all. 

Kara’s footsteps follow her slowly behind. Months ago, she would’ve considered it a disturbance but she doesn’t find any of that right now. It’s rather alright. There’s quiet with only the soft humming of a music player at the background and the clinking of cups at the café beside the shop. 

Ultimately, she finds that she doesn’t have anything to pay with and besides, acquiring one isn’t really the agenda today. It’s following Kara wherever she wants to go. So, Lena finally decides to physically tear herself away from the place and let Kara lead the way again. 

Before she knows it, the sun is setting, she’s learned about Krypton’s numerous divinities, more gifts from strangers who claim to be enamored by her—which is absurd given the fact that she is with a princess. Also, said princess has a large appetite and Argo lights up with different colored orbs decorating every street and shop. 

Kara decides to buy them one of those rainbow colored drinks she says taste as sweet as honey. She hates to admit it but Lena does feel a lot better than she had been staying cooped up in her room, other than that close call earlier that morning, everything seems… pleasant. 

Eyes wandering around as she waits, she spots a small array of jewelry on display. Moving closer, she looks at each one until she reaches down to touch a pin, three small ruby rose petals glimmering beautifully under the lights. 

“A lover’s heart,” a voice suddenly says as Lena looks up to find the store vendor smiling at her.

“It’s a beautiful gift to give for your beloved. They symbolize a piece of your heart they could carry around with them wherever they go.”

Lena looks back down at the pin before slowly putting it back down, about to walk on when the vendor speaks again.

“Take it, my lady.”

Surprised at the words, Lena stops and looks back again, prepared to explain that she neither has a lover to gift it to nor the gold stones to purchase such jewelry but the vendor beats her to it.

“I have a good memory when it comes to faces and a face as lovely as yours is certainly unforgettable. You must be a traveler and in all my years in this business, I find that it brings me luck to gift wanderers who are drawn here for the first time. Please, take it.”

Lena doesn’t exactly know what to say to that, speechless at the compliment that somebody finds her lovely and wondering whether to take said gift or not. Are all Kryptonians naturally born with generosity and romantic poetry? Unlike them, however, trusting strangers is not in her list of do’s but when she spots Kara turning away from the long line with two portable glasses in her hand, she takes the pin and quickly hides it behind her back, slipping it inside her pocket.

It’s absurd and later that night Lena will wonder why she even did it but for now Kara is heading towards her, sipping her own drink and handing one towards her. 

“I’ve almost forgotten how good this tastes,” Kara says with a contented sigh as Lena takes the other drink and hurriedly pulls her away the stall. If the vendor is really good with faces, Kara’s should be the last one she should see right now. Eye glasses and a cap certainly help but they don’t conceal much upon close scrutiny. 

So, rushing away with a protesting Kara in tow, Lena makes her way through the crowded streets and on to a park—or just a spot with more trees than usual, given that Argo is literally a city built on a park with all the greenery surrounding it. 

“I know you badly want to walk around but I’m about to spill my drink and I really want to savor it for as long as I can,” Kara says and Lena finally does just that, slowing down until she stops under an orange tree. 

Beneath Kara’s questioning gaze, she feels obliged to explain.

“I wanted to… see this area.”

Kara nods slowly, looking around as she takes a sip, “This is Elysian Park and it’s well-known for one thing,” Kara steers her to left as they head into a clearing ahead of them where a small bridge is made across a small lake. Kara leads her towards it, tilting her head over the other side which makes Lena’s steps falter halfway through. 

Because at the other side of the lake, across the bridge, there lay a huge field of colorful glowing flowers. They reflect against the still lake, clear and serene underneath the celestial sky.

“The Aphrodisian Flowers,” Kara finally says before going on to explain.

“Argo is home to these specific flowers and so we decided to preserve the whole place. To keep them safe,” Kara breathes out, looking at her meaningfully as she stresses those last words.

“You know,” Kara slowly begins, thumbs sliding around her glass’ rim. “If you guys aren’t planning to head back to your planet and are still looking for a place to call home then,” she pauses, voice going soft as she speaks, “I just want to let you know that Argo’s doors are open to all of you.”

Lena stares at Kara, attempting to speak but then the princess holds up a hand,

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m just saying that we’re here and we are willing to help. All you need to do is ask, Lena.” 

Suddenly it dawns on her why Kara chose to bring her along today. 

“You wanted me to see it,” she says. 

“What it would look like to live here,” Lena looks out into the flowers again as Kara nods. 

“And that you can trust me,” the princess says.

“Why is that important? For you to earn my trust,” she asks, still puzzled as to why someone would bestow such generosity and kindness upon her. 

Yet Kara just shrugs and smiles.

“Because I want you to believe that there’s always hope. A light at the end of the dark and a chance to find the happiness you and the rest of your people deserve. Also,” Kara looks down, taking a deep breath.

“Who knows, maybe you could even help me stop evil doers from making more innocent lives suffer… like Izac and the rest. I know that there’s a deeper story behind that and you don’t have to tell me but I do believe that in the end, we believe in the same thing. To ensure the safety of our people and those in need.”

Lena wants to oppose to it, wants to throw back the harsh realities of life and her own negative opinions about trust but this time she can’t find it in herself to say it. A vision of a new life filled with peace and goodness, the power to fight off the abusers, a beautiful beginning, flashing in her head. Warm images, reminding her of the person she once was, of that desire to feel something again and to redo mistakes she’s made by doing right. All that engulfs her, creating a conflict within. Two sides trying to fight against the other. Lena never questions her decisions. She always knew what comes next but this? This is different. This is making her question everything. All the possibilities finally opening in front of her.

It’s funny how much one changes once thrown out of their element.

“Your Highness,” Alex’ voice cuts the quiet as they both turn to her, Maggie and James waiting behind her.

“It’s time.”

Kara’s face visibly falls at that and it doesn’t escape Lena. It shouldn’t affect her but somehow she understands. The downfalls of being held so high up above others. This is Kara’s reality. 

Lena dwells on this more than she should because if anything, it’s another similarity they both have. In the end, they do want the same thing. Freedom. The very thing they struggle to find. 

“Give us five minutes,” Lena says, looking directly at Alex who studies her with uncertainty and Lena can tell she’s about to object but Kara echoes her words.

“Just five minutes, Alex.”

Upon Kara’s request Alex finally relents, stepping back to give them privacy but doesn’t move too far, still keeping them in her line of sight. Behind her, James looks at Maggie who then shrugs at him.

Either way, Kara seems to be grateful on having even a bit of her free time extended. Lena inhales before crossing the bridge hoping Kara follows her. She does. 

Without a word, she crosses the little path walk in between the colorful rows of flowers before turning to Kara.

“Stand here,” she points towards the spot a couple of steps in front of her.

“Why?” Kara asks, looking a little confused as she looks around them.

“Just do it,” she sighs as Kara does as she’s told.

“Just so you know, we’re in Argo and ordering me around like that can get you imprisoned,” Kara comments but its seriousness fades at the light smile painted on her face.

Ignoring her, Lena closes her eyes, letting out a steady breath, a hand brushing tenderly at soft petals and sliding upward. In a second, she opens her eyes and a thousand little lights start seeping out of each flower, glowing even brighter than the petals itself. Lights morph into glimmering wings as a thousand colorful butterflies that were once in deep slumber awaken and fly. Kara gasps, a huge smile stretching in her lips as she looks up and around. Colors blend together until they burst beautifully around them as they stand in the center, escaping momentarily into another world.

“How did you know…” Kara asks, the question trailing off as she looks at her, wonder in her eyes and Lena isn’t used to it. 

“There was a time when… all I knew what to do was this,” she softly admits. 

“Little party tricks,” she continues, repeating words she’s heard from the woman she’s supposed to call mother. 

When she looks at Kara she finds that her eyes never seem to have left her. It’s almost startling how she finds it filled with pure awe at something she considers simple and useless. There’s no fear or disgust like she was always used to. Years of being shown otherwise, she’s believed it to be true. Until now.

“It’s beautiful. Lena, you’re… amazing.” Kara breathlessly utters, never breaking her gaze.

It’s unexplainable. Lena hears the ghost of a beating heart longing to reside deep in her chest. To settle at a place it used to call home and to her it’s now even clearer that whatever that’s left of that supposedly hollow space is a yearning for something to fill up that emptiness. Or perhaps _someone_. It yearns and it yearns, growing louder each time she lingers towards that endless depth of blue eyes that keeps engulfing her into an endless pit of warmth. 

Oh what an irony, Lena sadly thinks. To feel warm in, supposedly, cold blue hues, to long for life after embracing death and to finally admit defeat to the flower that she so ever despised. 

* * *

**Sector 75**

**The edge of the Andromeda galaxy**

“My Lord, you’ll want to see this,” a blonde woman says, looking at the man sitting casually plush blood red cushions above the ship’s platform with utter reverence. He holds up his empty glass as his slave, arms covered in bruises, shakily pours him another drink.

“This better be worth my time, Eve,” he drawls, throwing his head back on to the cushion, a long scar visibly marring his cheek.

“Of course it is. You’re going to like this, Your Majesty.” she excitedly says, eyes filled with glee.

The man’s lips twitches, impatience already at boiling point. It explodes through the glass he throws at the wall, near his slaves, making all of them shudder and cower in fear. 

“Then get to it then!” he growls, eyes glaring furiously as he looks down at the woman in front of him, kneeling on the ground, a litany of apologies spilling off her lips.

“Our devices have captured an energy signature I know you’d be very familiar with,” she sputters, head still bent down for fear of receiving his wrath.

The man tilts his head, curiosity and interest now replacing his anger. “An energy signature?” he repeats, elbows now propped on his knees as he leans forward, his right fist lined with metal and glowing in green, opening and closing as if preparing for something.

“It’s not as strong but we’re positive, it’s her. After all she is one of a kind,” Eve says, finally daring to look up at him.

A manic smile forces its way on to the man’s lips, a finger coming up to trace his scar. The very one given to him by a very special person. The only one who has managed to wound him.

“Where?” he sneers, his jaw clenching.

“Krypton,” Eve slowly smiles, seemingly proud of herself for pleasing him.

A manic laugh escapes his lips as he leans back down against the cushion before he looks to the right where an older woman sits with class, clothes from the most expensive of fabrics, shoes made of gold and cold sharp eyes that resemble his own.

“Did you hear that, mother,” he finally says after his laughter dies down. “We’re going to have a family reunion,” he says in a low tone as his mother’s brow arches in distaste.

Standing up, he gives out an order, “Call our asset. Hold off on the attack we have a slight change of plans.”

“Our princess, my dear sweet sister, is alive and well.”

He turns to his mother whose lips twitches in anger and repeats, emphasizing each word with the same amount of hate, "Lena is alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodecatheon : 'Divine Beauty'
> 
> Kara takes Lena out on a date. I mean who am I kidding? It's a date. Food. Check. Giving and wearing a cape that means 'This woman is mine. Don't touch'. Check. Reminding her that you find her beautiful multiple times. Check. Hand holding. Check. An almost kiss whilst being saved. Check. Hiding secret gift for your object of affection. Check. Forgetting initial goals and agendas prior to this date. Check. Quiet evening stroll together. Check. Grand magical gestures to impress your special someone. Check. Subtle but not so subtle suggestions to stay, live and work together forever instead. Check--Oh...wait. This can't be right. This isn't a date. My mistake, it's a marriage proposal. A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL.
> 
> On other news, angry in-laws who are clearly uninvited plan to break said marriage plans apart.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day.


	13. Jonquil

**Chapter 12**

**Jonquil**

Night time in Argo is even more colorful. Lights dance around everywhere downtown. There’s still so many people out on the streets, walking, chatting and eating. Some of them rushing to go home while some enjoying the night outside with friends and family. If Lena had a heart she could’ve felt the nostalgia of a past that doesn’t exist. Lena used to have a lot of that. Empathy, that’s what it was. She scored so high on the empathy scale that in the end it destroyed her. It tore her apart from the inside out until the only choice she had was the only one she ever knew. Science taught her to pick the problem and isolate it by putting it in a box until she can find a solution to stop it. 

To eradicate it. 

It wasn’t always that way though. Back then, she always found solace in the thought that there will always be hope, a brighter future and happy endings just like in the stories. Good always prevails over evil. Hardships will be rewarded in the end. The heart always wins. In a world filled with turmoil and abuse, Lena used to feel so much, to love so much that she didn’t know what to do with it. 

_Who_ to give it to.

Which is why when Yvone Sullinguard came in to her life, she was ready to give her the world. All of it with all the love she had inside. How could she not? Even before Yvone, her heart finds itself easily swayed. Yvone may have been the first to return her affections but she wasn't the first woman she had yearned for. Pretty girls and pretty smiles, what a downfall. All of which she keeps as a secret, content on gazing from a distance, pining for something she couldn’t have. Because of course, who would ever love a girl in a mask? She thinks of it as pathetic now. Young love, how powerful it felt and how blinding it could be. She came close to having it once though. _Almost_. There had been her very first love. It would’ve been epic had it not been so short-lived. A rare connection between them, a bond hard to find in such a cruel world. Ah, sadly, but they were worlds apart. It’s a novel writers would write about. Lena hates it even just thinking about it now. It’s all the same anyway, she’s sure of the tragic end that lies ahead had they been something more. 

A sudden weight falls upon her shoulder and Lena’s thoughts abruptly stop. 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles sleepily as she rights herself back, eyes still closed. 

They’re now travelling back to Midvale castle. The sun has set and Kara’s energy finally drops just as fast as it had spiked up all day. Lena had wondered if there was a limit to all the running around they—Kara more than her—had been doing since the morning. The princess’ head falling back into her shoulder is the obvious answer. This time, Kara doesn’t apologize, sleep, pulling her in deep into unconsciousness. Unaware of her actions and unaware of the internal battle happening in Lena’s head.

She tries gently pushing her away, off of her shoulder but somehow, Kara keeps coming back to the point that Lena deems it useless to even try anymore. A sigh escapes the princess’ lips and as she sinks even further against her, blonde locks fall tenderly across her face. A contrast to her own, dark as the night sky itself. 

Her hands betray her and before Lena could even correct herself, she’s gently tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear. Careful as she does it, not wanting to interrupt her need for rest. 

Suddenly conscious of her unexplainable impulsiveness, Lena quickly retracts her hand back, turning to put her focus straight ahead. However, she does catch Alex’ eyes from the mirror. Glancing away and out into the window as if guilty of a crime, Lena wonders why it bothers her for some reason. It’ll be among the many things that is going to bother her all night. For now, she keeps it in mind to stop doing such unnecessary things. Her hands balling into fists in order not to commit the same mistake again. One just doesn’t get to casually touch royalty. Only a few have the right to do so.

After all, she should’ve learned by now. It’s a sin to touch something so precious with careless hands that only know how to destroy.

She finally gets to breathe when they make it back to the castle. Kara’s now awake. It’s not a big deal. Lena’s relieved to be able to finally get back to her room but as it turns out she’s going to have to wait a little bit longer. Walking along the castle’s hallways, they unexpectedly cross paths with the Queen herself, her entourage trailing along coming to a stop at the sight of Kara, heads bowing in respect.

Lena takes a step back, eyes casting downwards when she meets the Queen’s gaze. For some reason, Kara’s mother looks at her in a way that makes her insides squirm. Eyes as blue as Kara’s seemingly knowing far too much than what Lena might be comfortable with. It always feels like she’s on some sort of test which she has to pass or else she’ll have to suffer terrible consequences. She’s still looking at her even as Kara begins to speak. 

“Mother! We were just… taking a walk in the gardens,” Kara begins awkwardly and Lena almost wishes for the end of the world. Apparently, Kara could not lie to save herself and Lena internally begs her to just stop talking. 

“The garden,” the Queen repeats and Lena knows she’s not buying it. “The whole day? Your father questions your absence at brunch, Kara.”

Lena gazes out the open windows. Jumping out a thousands of feet and drowning into the rushing waters seems so enticing now. Anything would apparently be better than being caught in the crucial position they are in right now. 

“Yes… Lena likes flowers! …a lot. I’m sorry, we seem to have not noticed the time.”

She now dreams of strangling Kara. Perhaps, she has now found a strong motivation to actually kill her.

“Is that so?” 

The Queen’s eyes land upon her once more and Lena feels like she’s being burned alive. Nevertheless, she plays along. Hoping to rectify Kara’s mistakes. 

Lying and deceiving is one of her strengths after all.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty. I am clearly to blame for I have forced the princess to spend the day out with me,” she says courteously and before Kara gets to deny any of it, she quickly adds,

“Her Highness had been too polite to refuse and has graciously walked me around your grounds when I had carelessly declared my _fascination_ for flowers. Your sunflowers, most especially are a beauty.”

Schooling her features with a concerned look, she then continues, “I must say though, I can’t help but observe that your lovely Oleanders have been _slightly_ over watered. Your gardeners must know that ‘deep’ watering is different from ‘daily’ watering,” she points out before finally concluding.

“Again, my apologies, Your Majesty. I now shall be careful not to take too much of her Highness’ time away from far more _important_ matters.”

She bows in apology, hoping to show sincerity. When she looks up, she finds the Queen looking at her with a small smile. It fades in a flash just before she brings her focus back to her daughter. 

“This shouldn’t happen again, Kara. Even just an hour of your presence would have been enough. You will be Queen of Argo soon and building these strong connections are important,” she reminds with a firm yet concerned tone and Kara nods solemnly, her voice soft with apologies, guilt and disappointment coloring her features.

The Queen sighs before moving to leave, “Your father and I will be expecting you at dinner,” she says before stopping to emphasize as she looks at Lena yet again,

“ _Both_ of you.”

Lena immediately jumps in at that, “Your Majesty, I appreciate such honor but I wouldn’t dare—“

“I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer, Lena,” the Queen cuts in, eyeing her sharply. “Not when my daughter finally brings home a _friend_ that speaks sensibly.”

With that she, walks on along with her entourage, leaving them seemingly at a loss for words. That is until Maggie speaks.

“A friend that speaks sensibly,” she repeats before adding, “And I agree with her. Nice work, L,” she compliments, fondly bumping her knuckles on Lena’s shoulder, much to her surprise. 

“Without her we would have been dead… again,” James says in a grave tone, a look of sheer horror on his face as he speaks. Horrors that probably have something to do with Alura Zor-El catching on to said lies.

“True, Kara _cannot_ lie at all,” Alex nods before bumping her fist on Lena’s shoulder as well. The difference is, it bears more force than Maggie’s and has her reacting in pain.

“Ow!” she hisses.

“Alex!” Kara quickly reprimands.

“Where were you when we got caught all the other times because of she-who-cannot-lie?” Alex questions, giving Lena a look of disbelief.

“Hey!” Kara immediately protests, an offended look crossing her features whilst Lena sarcastically grumbles,

“In my room practicing how to lie for Kara, apparently.” 

“Hey!” Kara objects again, this time towards her.

“I didn’t expect to face my mother so soon! I’m sorry I wasn’t ready, okay?” Kara continues to reason as she reaches out to rub Lena’s shoulder. There’s probably a bruise there now. She easily bruises.

Lena finds that Kara’s touch provides a soothing relief.

The light-hearted banter continues all the way towards Lena’s room and somehow she can’t help but think how nice it would be to be able to live with something like this. Parents who care, people who look for you when you go missing and friends who you can sneak out to have fun with. Kara’s lucky to have all that in her life. The weight of a crown is heavy but having people around her she can rely on, people who truly care, doesn’t make it difficult to hold it up. 

Lena thinks of Sam and even Querl. Their loyalty is precious yet Lena knows that they’d be better without her. Far from danger and the fear of being caught. Well, going solo had always been the plan.

“Lena,” Kara’s voice finally cuts through to her and Lena realizes that she’d been trying to capture her attention for a while now.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asks distractedly, finding that Alex, Maggie and James have now trailed far behind them.

“I was saying that I had our stylists prepare new clothes for you,” Kara repeats before sheepishly going on to explain, “Since, I, well, had to rip out a portion of your clothing a couple of days ago to stop the bleeding in your wound—and besides, it’s already bit burnt from the… electric beam that hit you—Oh Rao, I hope it’s not your favorite ‘cause we might’ve thrown it away? Sorry,” Kara says breathlessly, fingers fidgeting as she looks at her guiltily.

“No,” she answers after a moment, “It’s not exactly my favorite.”

“Thank heavens,” Kara sighs, visibly relieved. 

Lena doesn’t understand why it bothers her but this is Kara she’s talking to and from what she’s seen today, it’s enough proof that Kara cares for everybody. She’ll no doubt make an excellent Queen someday. 

She’s just about to enter her room when she stops and turns to Kara once more, the princess quickly standing in attention as Lena faces her.

“Did you say ‘clothes’? Exactly how many... _clothes_?”

* * *

It’s too much, Lena thinks as she gapes at the walk-in closet full of different sorts of clothes in front of her. Of course, wealthy people. What’s there to expect? What’s excessive to a lot are only a miniscule to a few others. Too much is never enough. But then again, that could apply to everyone and everything. Lena’s seen what the hunger for power, the hunger for more, does to someone. 

Staring up at the wide array of clothes in front of her, she finds herself pleasantly surprised that they’ve been quite attentive to her preference for dark colors. She wonders if Kara had been behind it or she just left it up to them to decide.

Nevertheless, she tries on a dress and decides to wear it to dinner with Argo’s royals. Her last interaction with them over food and drinks had left her feeling very under-dressed despite being decked in Kryptonian clothing. She notes the perfect symmetry of the clothes, the highest quality of fabric used, the very detailed laser like precision design and the perfect way it hugs her body like it really was meant for her.

Taking a deep breath, Lena prepares herself just before the doors open for her. The King and Queen are already sat on the table while Kara stands in front of them with Alex behind her, having only just arrived as well. 

“Ah, Lena is here!” the King says, acknowledging her presence as he looks up from his holographic screen, and beckons her to take a seat. After giving a courteous bow, servants come to pull chairs out for her and Kara. Alex joins them as well.

Their meal is again like a feast for four families and Lena’s eager to try Kryptonian delicacies she’s never tried before. Five years in Krypton soil and anyone would think she’d know anything about their cuisines. Hiding from and avoiding anything Kryptonian has made her unfamiliar with their culture. 

Too wrapped up in trying the various dishes in her plate, she wasn’t entirely prepared to be pulled into the conversation.

“What’s your favorite wine, Lena?” the Queen asks, a question that bore out of the topic of Kara’s upcoming birthday preparations.

Next to her, Kara reaches for a glass of Pollux, a juice made from Argo’s finest Spirs, a famous exotic fruit, eyes filled with curiosity glancing her way.

Lena clears her throat, not expecting the question at all, and without missing a beat answers, “Callisto.”

This seems to spark the Queen’s interest as the King nods in approval of her choice.

“Is that so? How interesting,” the Queen hums and motions towards her husband, “Callisto also happens to be Zor-El’s favorite. You must have such an experienced palette to have tasted a drink that’s hard to acquire.”

The Queen’s words are slow and carefully worded as she cuts through the meat on her plate, taking a small bite as she eyes her. Lena could almost hear the question underneath it. It’s slowly turning into a tricky game and Lena knows it. She’s not blind to such tactics. The Queen’s chess pieces are all over the board and she really needs to be careful before making her move. 

“I had a friend who is a wine connoisseur. It is truly hard to acquire and that is why I am lucky to have been given a chance to even have a small taste of it once. It was… simply unforgettable.”

“You have other friends?” Kara asks under her breath all of a sudden, feigning a look of surprise and Lena almost gives her an icy glare.

“Yes… I have _other_ friends, Your Highness,” she says through gritted teeth. 

Kara looks at her skeptically and Lena tries not to roll her eyes. The Princess is apparently enjoying this. If that teasing smile is anything to go by. 

It’s infuriating.

“And here I thought I was special,” Kara sighs, pretending to look disappointed before flashing her a smile.

Lena tries not to dwell on how stupidly charming she looks.

Fortunately, the main conversation moves on to politics and Lena can finally breathe again. Sipping her drink, she finds Pollux to be pleasant. It bears a sweet fragrance but it’s not as sweet to the taste. It’s just right and Lena wouldn’t mind having more. 

“It’s morally wrong,” the King was saying as the conversation switches on to issues outside Krypton. 

“Planets enslaved by power hungry dictators who do not care about the welfare of its inhabitants need to be freed from these brutal oppressors. They need to be stopped,” the King continues.

“There’s been reports of stronger, darker forces wrecking havoc in certain sectors across the Andromeda galaxy,” Alex dutifully reports while the Queen closes her eyes and shakes her head.

Lena stills at the information, fingers pressing harder against the golden wine glass. Brows creasing as Alex continues on.

“They are said to be great in number and very technologically advanced in terms of weapons. Perhaps… almost as advance as ours. A warning of a universal threat is possible if this continues.”

Lena takes a sip, throat suddenly feeling parched. Normally, things like this don’t affect her. Not anymore. But being here, sitting next to Kara whose warmth seems to tangle and wrap around her, feelings start to accompany the memories. The longer she stays around her, the stronger it gets and Lena fears that it’ll all start catching up to her sooner than she thought. 

Kara is the sun and Lena is a moon pulled in to her orbit.

She’s losing it. She really is. It has to stop. This isn’t her. She’s always in control. Always calculating the next step. Always careful not to take the wrong step. She’s been successful at it for the last five years. Until Kara comes barging in her life and settling in like she belongs there. Like she owns the place. Clearly, she needs to get far away from the princess as possible. Needs to unhook herself from the hold she has on her. The fact that she’s still in Argo, succumbing to everything Kara says is proof enough. 

“When was this exactly? How are we so calm about this right now?” Kara suddenly speaks, obviously hearing this information for the first time. Anger passing across her features followed by a look of disbelief thrown at Alex. 

“It hasn’t been confirmed yet, Your Highness—”

“Attacking and conquering peaceful planets for resources and slaves? How long do we need to wait for confirmation when a lot of beings are already suffering? Maybe even dead,” Kara questions, fists balling up in anger.

Lena needs to get out of the room. She needs to clear her head. Hush down the screams and the crying. To push out the images of horror out of her mind and purge the feelings she thought she shut down. 

“That’s enough,” the Queen finally speaks, eyeing her husband. “This is a conversation that is meant to be brought upon at the war room or in front of the council and not at a family dinner.”

Silence falls upon the table as Kara leans back, letting go of the topic as she exhales heavily. Lena is seconds from bolting out of the door when a hand reaches out for hers, anchoring her down. It takes a moment before she connects the dots and finds that it’s Kara holding her. Comforting the distress attempting to break out within her. 

Images become hazy and screams fade out into a distance. It’s all still there and yet it feels like someone’s muffled them out temporarily. It’s like a moment’s relief, a space in order for her to breathe and focus. Kara doesn’t even seem to be aware of it. Of the solace she brings to her. 

Lena wants to ask. Want to say it out loud. _Who are you? What makes you so special?_ But she stays silent. Unsure if she really wants to know the answer. Of the thought of it awakening something inside of her that she’s killed off a long time ago. Kara’s already doing some damage to her sanity that diving deeper might just ruin her completely.

“Sorry,” Kara softly apologizes towards her mother, giving Lena’s hand a light squeeze before releasing it.

Lena wishes she hadn’t and that’s how she knows, how Kara’s warmth is inescapable and she’s in far too deep to let go. 

* * *

**Five years ago**

“Your Highness! Your Highness!” a wail breaks out as Lena rushes outside the compound, out of breath and heart racing.

“You musn’t go in there! It’s not safe!” the woman begs, falling down her knees as she tries to stop her.

“They will die without me!” she argues, trying to bring the woman back to her feet.

“You must go!”

“And abandon all of you? No!” she adamantly says. “Everyone is falling ill and I need to know what the cause is to be able to make a cure,” she argues.

“He knows!” comes the pained scream followed by an anguished sob as Lena stands in shock. 

The woman takes out what looks like a burnt piece of material to show her, it’s clear as day what it was. 

How could she not? She created it. For him. Under his direct orders.

“He has Gab. Tortured him to speak. But you know how loyal he is to you, he’d rather die. His family… what they did to his family…” she sobs uncontrollably as Lena’s eyes go lifeless at the reality of it all.

“It wasn’t him. Gab never broke. Never. And yet they still found out and now he’s here… your _brother_. The King is here.”

The woman ultimately finds the strength, hands grabbing at her wrist as she goes back to pleading, trying to reason with her.

“If he finds out that you’re behind this…. Your Highness, please… leave. You’ve already done so much for us… please, save yourself.”

The words ring in her ears. The loud beating of her chest, the only thing that she hears as she remains motionless amidst the pleading. Like a broken record it repeats and echoes in her head. Words she fears. Words her mother has ingrained in her mind.

_You’ve failed again_

She looks down into tearful eyes, knows that what is being said to her is reasonable enough. Knows that it’s the smart thing to do. Knows that she’s close to ending the deal she made with her brother. She’d be free to go wherever she desired. Free to do anything he pleases. Free from her mother’s clutches. That was the plan. That had always been the plan. To do whatever Lex wanted. To help him dominate and accumulate more power. More wealth and spill more blood. 

For two years, she’s been compliant, keeping one eye closed to the wrongs and locking herself in her lab. Two years and she’s already gained a reputation she keeps trying to deny. Lex maybe the Dark King in the chess board but she, his sister, would be the Blood Queen, the executioner, the most powerful chess piece. All of that for the freedom she so greatly desired and the safety of those she so dearly cares for.

But at what cost?

A tear slides down her cheek. It’s one of the many that she’d shed behind her mask. He had been asking one last thing from her and it’s the one thing she can’t get herself to do. But then escaping this life has again become a failed plan now that he’s found out of her little projects behind his back. In every kingdom they’ve conquered, Lena’s secretly helped those she can help. Hiding Izac away from him had been the catalyst to the fact that she can save as many as she can. Creating a safe place for them to re-build away from Lex’s clutches. She was so certain he wouldn’t find it. She’s been very careful so how? Where did she go wrong? 

It has to end though. All of it. This madness has gone for way too long. She’s allowed all of it to happen and look at what has happened. It wasn’t worth it and Lena can’t take no more. There are lives relying on her and her alone. It’s heavy to carry so much but she will never let them fall. She can’t. 

So she enters through doors that had once promised safety. She built them for that very purpose and yet her brother comes tearing them down. Anger builds up inside her, the ground vibrating at the power she tries to hold back.

Lex sits on a chair, knuckles against his cheek as his eyes darken at her arrival, wearing his black armor and the crown he so proudly shows to all those he shoves beneath the soles of his boots. He’s been waiting with his soldiers surrounding the area, and Lena knows that he stayed for her. There’s no use denying it now and she will never hide like a coward. Not behind some lie or even a mask. No. She wants to look him in the eye and tell him that this, this is her work.

She can already tell just how mad he is. With the way his lips twitches and his jaw clenching, he is furious and Lena revels on the fact that this revelation took him by surprise. That even if he had an inkling from the beginning, he was adamant in believing, this was his little sister’s doing. His obedient little sister who chose to hide, remain silent, and would rather run away from home than fight against their mother.

He stirs from his seat, eyes never leaving hers as he inhales forcibly and flexes his hand, a clear sign of the kind of hell he wants her to feel. 

Lena doesn’t even flinch or hesitate, eyes slowly taking in the scene around her. Consumed by the anger and overwhelming sense of injustice done by the man she calls her brother. Bodies of the innocent lives she’s saved now crumpled and kneeling down the floor, sick and weakened every minute without a cure.

It sickens her knowing she created this virus. Lex’ orders, of course. It’s an effective war tactic. A strategy to weaken their enemies, Lex’ enemies, before striking once the time is right. Had she known that he’d also use it against these helpless innocents then she would’ve rather had her hands chopped. This is torture. The worst of them.

“For quite a while now, there had been…” Lex begins, pausing to inhale before clicking his tongue, frustration seeping out of him at just the mere thought of it. He leans forward, gathering his composure.

“There had been _whispers_ of… a white knight that they say will soon end my… glorious reign,” he breathes out forcibly, trying to quell his emotions from exploding. 

“A warrior from the light sent by gods who are jealous of my power over the universe they claim to own,” he laughs dryly and Lena clenches her fists until her nails dig against her palm, finding no amusement in any of this.

He raises his hand as his laughter dies down, “But then as it turns out… the motivation of those pathetic attempts of rebellion, those weaklings trying to knock my crown off my head,” he grabs his crown, the color of darkness lined with blood red diamonds all around. He twists and turns it, gazing down at it with obsession.

When Lex wants something, he gets it. It doesn’t matter if it’s not his to begin with. It will be his in the end.

“It’s you,” he says in a low tone. “The one they whisper about. My very own sister.”

“You don’t have to hurt anyone. They’ve done nothing to you. Let them go. I don’t want to fight you either, Lex. I don’t intend to take the crown. I never did,” she says, voice steady despite the hammering of her heart.

“All I wanted was to live far away from all this madness you’re drenched in. This hell you dragged me in to!”

His face hardens, glaring at her as he slowly stands, crown in his hand. He lifts it up to her, his hands shaking with fury.

“We gave you everything. _I_ offered you a place next to mine. To rule over the entire universe and kill the false gods that everyone blindly worships!”

“You’ve lost your mind,” Lena shakes her head, smiling bitterly. “You gave me everything? My life has been nothing but pain ever since father took me here! Don’t lie to me, I was never a sister to you! I was just an object, kept in a box when not needed.”

Another tear falls, sliding down her cheeks until it drops down her chin.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Lex. My conscience can’t take it any longer. All the killing, the violence, the unnecessary deaths and the destruction of lands and for what? Because you want gods to kneel before you? Or was it because you still can’t get over the fact that Lana Lang would rather die than marry you?”

Her words does the damage, visibly hitting its mark as her brother’s grip on his crown hardens that he almost bleeds. His eyes go dark and Lena suddenly feels wary.

“You want to talk about love?” he says, looking manic and livid. When he motions with his fingers towards his guards, Lena’s heart almost stops.

_No_

_No_

_No_

His soldiers drag a body down to Lex’s feet and Lena gasps, her world spinning so fast and her legs weakening that she almost falls to the floor. Across from her Lex pushes his blade near Yvone’s neck. Hazel brown eyes looking straight at her.

“Do you want to know what it feels like to lose it?” her brother asks as he grabs a fistful of Yvone’s hair and presses the blade threateningly.

“Don’t give in, Lena!” Yvone pleads at her as Lex tightens his grip making her scream in pain.

“Stop! Please,” Lena yells, fear gripping her that she almost finds it hard to breathe. The skies darkening outside.

“What did I tell you about weaknesses, Lena? Once you have them, you’re always bound to lose.”

“I’ll do whatever you want!” she finally breaks as Yvone cries ‘No!’

It’s too late though. It’s like voluntarily putting a noose around her own neck and preparing for the inevitable fall. She’s powerless against this.

“You already know what I want,” he says before a sickening smile stretches across his face. 

“Project Keres”

Bile and dread rises from Lena’s chest. The words bearing the reason why she chose to draw line and scream ‘enough’. 

“You’re asking me to kill a planet?” she says in disbelief, hoping to reason with him. To stall whatever his plans entail. 

“Don’t listen to him! Just go! Leave me!” Yvone screams, blood starting to drip down her neck from Lex’s blade.

But no matter how much she begged and pleaded, Lena knew what she had to do. Faces of suffering look at her, awaiting her decision. A lot of lives depended on her and yet here she was about to take more. No matter how many she saves, billions will still die. She looks back at Yvone, giving her a look of silent apology as she finally relents.

“I’m asking you to make me a weapon so _I_ can kill a planet,” Lex says, emphasizing every word as if it would change anything. It never will.

Swallowing hard, her heart in pain and her eyes turning lifeless, she faces him yet again.

“If I do this, you’re going to let me cure these people, let them live in peace and let Yvone go.”

“How about this,” her brother says, looking around before deciding, “I’ll give them the cure now but I’m going to keep your little pet to ensure you don’t go behind my back again and when it’s all done. _If_ it works—”

“When,” Lena corrects him despite the bile threatening to rise in her throat. “ _When_ it works.”

Years of working for him and yet he still lacks faith in her skills.

“When it works,” Lex repeats, “then your pet will run free. Maybe you can even go with her if I’m feeling it.”

Lena sadly nods, still trying to stomach the thought of what she’s about to do. Of course, she tries to prolong it as much as she can.

“I still need one key ingredient or it’s not going to work,” she reminds him but he simply smirks and snaps his fingers. Much to Lena’s horror, big heavy boxes are wheeled in one by one until they almost fill the entire place.

Lex finally pushes a defeated Yvone to one of his soldiers as he proudly walks to one of the boxes, scanners requiring his hand print blink positively before the latch clicks. When the box opens, a green glow reveals itself and Lena’s heart sinks. 

Now, it’s only a matter of time. 

Before Lena’s heart beats its last and her world goes dark.

* * *

The night wind is strong. It must also be chilly but Lena doesn’t feel it. So she sits on the stone bench, underneath a huge tree unperturbed by the wind hitting her face. Not being able to sleep, she’s snuck out back to that secluded place hidden amongst the sea of sunflowers which she stumbled upon by accident on her first morning in Argo. The view is lovely too so it’s not a bad place to escape to when sleep remains elusive. 

Putting her feet up, she tucks her knees, hugging it close to her chest as she watches the neon lights shining from downtown before sweeping her gaze over to the vast ocean. It’s relaxing, she admits that. It won’t be so bad to live with such a view. To watch something so serene every day.

“I had a feeling that these were the sunflowers you had been telling my mother about,” Kara’s voice breaks the stillness of the place and Lena quickly tears her gaze away the blue of ocean to meet another kind of exquisite blues. 

Kara smiles before taking a seat next to her, looking out towards the ocean as well and Lena realizes she doesn’t hate having her around this time. She actually never did. If she were being honest, she finds it pleasant. There aren’t many individuals in the universe she could say the same thing about.

“I wasn’t lying when I said they were beautiful or that thing about her Oleanders,” Lena confesses and she feels Kara’s eyes on her.

“So, I was right, wasn’t I? You do love flowers,” Kara says looking down the ground, her shoes scraping against the grass. “I mean, you were born with one after all.”

Lena doesn’t answer immediately but there’s something so comforting about the night. The fact that the world seems to slow down once the sun disappears into the horizon. Makes her feel like it’s alright to stop holding back. To whisper secrets to the moon and confess her desires to the stars. Because night time is when Lena feels safe. Night is when her father used to work, leaving for some business that happens when dusk breaks. Night is when her stepmother is too busy attending to social events to reprimand her. Night is when Lex is out with his friends or at some woman’s bed. Night is when Lena is left alone, free to be vulnerable, to be herself.

“I used to have a greenhouse… and there were sunflowers in it. I used to call them happy flowers,” she softly says, eyes fixed out towards the gentle waves.

“I bet it was really pretty,” Kara breathes out before looking at the sea of yellow behind them and adding, “My mother was obsessed with them when she got pregnant. She had them plant lots of sunflowers here. You’re right, they are happy flowers.”

“They were for you,” Lena hums, taking in the information. “How fitting.”

Kara turns to her again, a curious look in her face. 

“Why?”

“Because they symbolize faithfulness, adoration and loyalty.”

The silence swallows words left unsaid, carried away by the wind, but when the corners of Kara’s lips curve up maybe it’s a message delivered after all and Lena wonders if she’s spilling way too much.

“And plumerias,” Kara slowly mentions, eyes casting down. “Don’t they mean—“

“Death?” Lena finishes for her, smiling wryly before continuing. “Well, not exactly. They do have a reputation for growing at eternal resting places. But the truth is, plumerias mean…” she breathes in deep, not expecting to be opening a conversation about the bane of her existence.

“Positivity, devotion and… love,” Kara answers and cerulean blues come up to find hers.

“My grandmother taught me that,” Kara explains. “Because I told her that they were also my favorite. I haven’t actually been able to look at them after she died but…” she looks up at the sky and Lena does the same, suddenly in awe at how amazing Argo’s night sky is.

“These past few weeks made me realize that after all this time, they're still my favorite.”

Kara’s words are almost as soft as a whisper, silence prevailing over them as Lena struggles to find the words for it. She’s unable to. Her chest feels tight for some reason and she’s given up trying to figure out why. It’s like there’s something she’s supposed to feel but can’t and it seems to be happening often whenever Kara is around. The possibility of what that may truly mean is simply unthinkable and something Lena would rather not dwell on it. This is better after all. 

Had her heart continued to beat in her chest, Lena is almost certain that it will not end well for her. It never does. So, yes, this was way better. This was safe.

She feels movement next to her and before she could even do anything, a coat is placed around her shoulders and she finds Kara with less of a coat from earlier as she properly adjust the clothing around Lena.

“It’s chilly. You might catch a cold,” Kara replies even without a question and Lena realizes that they now sat closer to each other, shoulders brushing at the proximity but she doesn’t shy away from it. She’s unable to. 

She also wonders if she should finally tell Kara that the cold doesn’t affect her. That this warm fabric does nothing for her. But when Lena inhales the sweet floral scent that reminds her of jasmines and roses, the thought doesn’t pass her lips. Instead, it’s a short word of gratitude that makes it through as she pulls the coat closer, nose buried in the collar and for the first time, it makes her think. Is this what warmth feels like? Because it’s making her eyes heavy and her chest light. How long ago since she’s had anything close to safety?

That’s when she remembers it, that specific feeling. Remembers the way it clenches her heart tightly and bruises it. Now she has a name to it, that thing she’s supposed to feel but can’t. 

It’s longing and it hurts because there’s nothing in there but an empty space that can only be filled by someone she can’t have.

_How fitting indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonquil : 'I desire a return of affection'
> 
> Points made: 
> 
> -Pining. The only subject I know and the one thing dominant in all my stories. 
> 
> -Lena saving Kara who-cannot-lie-to-save-herself Zor-El... again.
> 
> -The Queen said it. Confirmed: It's a FAMILY DINNER. 
> 
> -The King approves of his future daughter in law.
> 
> -Who's gonna bet that there will be a sea of Plumerias at the Queen's garden soon? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day and stay healthy!


	14. Striped Carnations

**Chapter 13**

**Striped Carnations**

There’s another kind of peace mornings bring. It’s quiet with only the soft sounds of the day beginning. The moment before life’s noise breaks in. Lena discovers this when she leaves her room with one destination in mind. She remembers the directions, having took note of them when they headed to the secret passage they used yesterday. But honestly, it’s not that hard to find. Not when the most delicious of smells come from it. 

When Lena enters the wide room, nobody really takes notice of her. At least, not immediately. 

“My lady, is there anything you’d like served to your room?” one of the cooks quickly says after lightly bowing in front of her. Either Kryptonians must be so polite or they all are required to give Kara’s guests the same amount of respect given to royalty.

“No, not really,” she fumbles a bit, suddenly unsure of her plan. In her defense, it’s a little spur of the moment thing. Unnecessary even, but then she’s come all the way here and going back means wasting time.

“I want to cook something,” she finally says after a moment of hesitation. 

The cook looks at her as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard and it brings her back to the time when her father’s servants would be so used to having her around, cooking and cleaning as if she was one of them. She always felt more comfortable around them anyway. At least, they genuinely smiled and baked her, her favorites.

“But my lady, there’s no need to trouble yourself! We’d be happy to make whatever you please,” the cook stammers and by now every kitchen staff is looking at her, each of them standing in attention as if she’d snap if they didn’t. It’s a little unnerving, being the center of attention when she isn’t used to it.

“Do you know how to make potstickers?” she asks and she realizes a second too late that it’s quite a stupid question considering they work for a potsticker loving princess. So the answer comes naturally.

“Of course, my lady. How many do you want to have us make?” he asks again, his assistants already preparing the ingredients just as Lena opens her mouth to protest.

“No, no, I don’t want to have them made,” she says as everyone stops, dropping whatever they are preparing and really, it’s weird that she seems to hold some kind of authority when she holds no title of whatsoever. At least, not for the last five years and even then she wasn’t treated as highly as this.

“I want to make them… _myself_ ,” she slowly emphasizes and it’s like you can hear a needle drop in the silence, the cook’s eyes growing wider as time passes.

“Kar—the Princess likes them… will you teach me how?” she finally asks and despite the obvious surprise in his face, the cook nods eagerly.

“Of course, my lady,” he says before snapping his fingers. 

In a matter of seconds, the kitchen aisle becomes readily available only to her as the staff move aside, each ingredient and kitchen tool carefully laid out in front of her. 

The cook stands by her side, starting to explain the process but Lena finds concentrating hard in the presence of everyone’s eyes following her every move. 

“Uhm,” she tries as the cook immediately stops.

“It’s just… it’s a little… stuffy.”

Her dilemma is easily recognized as the cook looks around before clapping his hands all of a sudden, barking an order as half of them disperses off while others get back to their stations. Some of them, still starry eyed with their mouth slightly gaping for some reason, get pulled and shoved back to work by superiors.

“Sorry, L, they aren’t used to seeing a pretty face in the kitchen,” a familiar voice says as Lena turns around to see Maggie walking in and grabbing a piece of bread, one of which had been freshly baked and is now laid at the cooling rack, before taking a bite. Lena would’ve scoffed at the remark but Maggie’s already out the other exit with only a wave.

Slightly thrown off guard, Lena focuses back to the cook who clears his throat and patiently continues. Just when they start making the filling, it’s Alex that walks in this time, grabbing the same kind of bread, two of it actually, and stopping mid-walk when she notices her.

Lena pauses from cutting, knife still in hand as she slowly looks up at Alex who silently munches on her bread.

“What?” Lena asks.

“Potstickers?” comes the question and Lena looks down on her work then back up again at her before answering monotonously.

“Yeah.”

Alex nods, looking serious as if they just had a lengthy conversation before swiveling in her heels and leaving with a mumbled, “Great, now I got to prepare a wedding speech!”

Lena goes back to work confused more than ever but eventually retrieves back her undeterred focus. A couple of hours later, a bunch of failed Potstickers and several moments questioning her life decisions, Lena finally gets it right. Almost. It’s not perfect. She still thinks she could do better, an effect brought about by years of living in a competitive household with the highest of expectations, but Wes Lo, one of Argo’s top chefs as she’s come to learn, gives her a hum of approval. She also got free fruits and pastries so whatever regrets she thought she had earlier have now faded.

Another hour later, Lena stares at her box of Potstickers laid on the table of her room, contemplating when a soft knock breaks her thoughts. She looks up from where she’s seated, straightening up and shooting another glance at the box.

“Come in,” she says, unconsciously fidgeting with her fingers.

She hates how she slumps back in her seat when she finds it’s one of castle’s servants. Nia, that was her name and for the past few days she’s been the one responsible for keeping Lena’s room clean, not that there’s much cleaning to do. She owns nothing in it and so producing a mess in a place that isn’t hers would be quite embarrassing. Nevertheless, Nia still changes the sheets every day, a little excessive if Lena were to be asked but from experience Kryptonians seem to take it to heart when one declines their offer of service, and Rao do they offer so easily and so often. 

Lena’s not used to it. To being pampered so much. She may have had servants growing up—slaves even, at one point, ‘gifts’ from Lex which she doesn’t intend to 'own' ever again—but she had befriended them all and did most things on her own. Her stepmother thought otherwise of course. Even when required with so little effort to the point of ridiculousness, she calls for a slave to do them for her. 

“Is… the princess doing anything today?” she asks after a while and it’s probably the first words she’s ever spoken to her ever since she arrived at Midvale Castle. That much is clear when Nia looks at her suddenly, eyes wide in surprise at being spoken to.

“Oh! I believe she’s entertaining royal guests from Erkol right now, my lady, but she did have the kitchen bring breakfast for you earlier, along with her sincerest apologies about being unable to join you. But then… you weren’t in your room…” Nia tells her, gesturing around as she speaks, eyeing the untouched breakfast tray. Lena should feel guilty but she physically can’t. Either way she apologizes because that’s what she would’ve done years ago… if she had a heart.

“It’s very understandable, my lady. No apologies needed!” Nia quickly says, hands excessively waving away the need for said apologies. “Her Highness had been so concerned about your sudden disappearance that she had the whole castle looking for you but then agent Sawyer reported that you were having a food party in the kitchen and—“

“She said I had a what now?”

“And agent Danvers reported that you’ve already consumed more than you can handle—“

“I consumed—”

“Ah, but it’s all fine now. Her Highness held off the national distress alarm—“

“A national what?” Lena pauses, holding up a hand before Nia could speak again, “Never mind. I just… want to know when her schedule will be free,” she says, voice dropping to a softer tone, averting her gaze elsewhere. 

Until today, she’s never actively sought out the princess with the exception of the night the attack happened. Well, she now has good reason to. She eyes the box again.

“They have probably finished breakfast now. They are out in the courtyard and I’m certain Her Highness would absolutely love to have you around.”

Lena finds that amusing. She would definitely not use ‘love’ for that sentence. Kryptonians and flowery words, where does it end? Glancing at the clear view outside, she thinks Argo has a lot of perfect sunny days. So, she guesses it wouldn’t hurt to walk around for a bit. Besides, staying in her room seems to only make her body weak. She hates to admit it but maybe Kara’s love for the sun has rubbed off on her. 

Delicately lifting the box, Lena looks back at Nia, “Then I guess, I must go.”

* * *

Argo has one of the prettiest courtyards Lena has ever seen and she’s seen a lot. Most of them sadly being ruined by the time she arrives. Shutting off that thought, she follows Nia down the stairs as they make their way to where Kara would be. 

The first thing Lena notices from a far is the bright smile on Kara’s face. The sun’s golden rays hits her flawless features and it’s almost as if she shines herself, her blonde locks falling in perfect waves. Kara can never lie about not being royalty. It’s hard not to look at her and harder not to be enraptured with the bright energy she exudes. It’s a captivating picture, more so as the princess wears her equally golden crown, studded with the rarest of gems and suddenly Lena wishes she can frame it. Kara looks divine in her dark blue suit, unbuttoned to reveal a crisp white golden studded dress shirt. With the crown perfectly placed on top her head, Lena finally sees the Princess of Argo. All this time, she realizes that she only saw Kara, the woman who fell in her solarium and saved by the flower she’s cursed with. That thought makes her steps falter.

That, and the sight of another pretty face standing next to her, a crown sitting on top of her head as well, offering a tray of what looks like exotic delicacies in front of Kara. The kitchen had been buzzing earlier with the news of Erkol’s own royal princess visiting Argo today. And as Lena watches Kara’s eyes widen in pure fascination, it suddenly seems wrong to interrupt. 

Erkol’s princess lifts up a piece, holding it up in front of Kara’s lips. Lips that pause for a second or two before parting to take a bite. The Erkol royalty smiles before taking her handkerchief and dabbing it gently on the corner of Kara’s mouth. 

They looked perfect together. Matching in beauty and prestige. Two royalties of two Kryptonian kingdoms, beloved by their people.

“That’s princess Idrila-Jall from Erkol,” Nia says and Lena realizes that she’s taken a few steps back when she finds her rooted to her spot. 

“The other kingdoms would soon be all coming over for princess Kara’s birthday tomorrow. There’ve been whispers that the His Majesty, the King, would soon announce his retirement and everyone’s just excited to have Her Highness take the throne. That would mean an upcoming royal union!” Nia excitedly says and that pulls Lena back.

“Union?” she softly repeats.

“Yes, a union,” Nia nods. “The princess will soon have to officially choose a life partner who will rule next to her. The royal celebration tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity for her to offer her heart and a crown to her special someone.”

“I see,” Lena slowly breathes out, eyes lingering back to the courtyard before dragging them back down to the floor. When she takes in a lungful of air, she turns to Nia.

“Perhaps now is not the best time,” she simply says. “But thank you, Nia.”

She turns back around amidst the servant’s hesitation. “But… but, my lady…”

However, instead of going back to her room, Lena continues down the wide hallways of Midvale castle, walking until she finds herself in what seems to be the castle’s library. Surprisingly, she cannot remember how she even got there, her feet mindlessly moving on its own for a few minutes but she’s not one to complain. For some reason, it feels like the best place to be right now. 

The castle’s library is massive and Lena envies such privilege to indulge in the pages of books for hours. She gets sucked in almost instantly, lost in thousands of titles with subjects of every kind that she doesn’t immediately feel the presence behind her. 

“That’s a good book,” the Queen’s voice echoes in the empty library as Lena pauses from reading to turn around. She instantly bows respectfully, an apology already spilling from her lips as she returns the book back on the shelf.

“Your Majesty, pardon my intrusion. I didn’t mean to—“

The words are gone as the Queen raises her hand to stop her. 

“The castle’s library is an open space for all. You can read any book you want, Lena.” The Queen tells her although it sounded more like a command so she eyes the book she returned before carefully taking it out again, holding it close to her chest.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she bows yet again, intending to leave and retire back to her room when the Queen speaks again.

“Actually, I was wondering if you want to accompany me today. You seem to have good taste in things and I need your honest opinion.”

Lena looks up in surprise, not really expecting it. For one, she thinks the Queen herself doesn’t like her and it may have to do with the amount of time she finds herself spending around Kara. She remembers Lillian telling Lex to only associate with the ‘right’ people, the ones who are… like them. But then maybe Lillian’s medieval ways have really weaved around her, enough to think that everywhere else is the same. Maybe it’s all those years of being casted aside and rejected. Maybe Lena’s just too damaged that she keeps twisting the good with the bad. 

“It would be a pleasure,” Lena says, practiced answers coming in almost second nature to her. 

Lena follows quietly, wondering what the Queen seems to be deliberating about that she needs her help. It’s only then when they are passing through huge doors that Lena realizes that she is being led to the Queen’s private chambers and into what is the biggest walk-in closet she’s ever been in. 

She looks in awe at the beautiful dresses, keeping her hands to her sides and gripping the book tight lest she’d be tempted to reach out. When she moves closer to where the Queen stands, she’s again blinded at the most impressive collection of fashion items. Crystals, gems and precious stones gleaming under the lights. The Queen’s designers stand close by, brandishing what seems to be her options.

“As you know, it’s my daughter’s 26th birthday tomorrow,” the Queen says as she inspects the three gowns pushed forward in front of her, carefully scrutinizing the fabric and the design.

“I’m having quite a bit of a hard time deciding which one of these I would choose.”

She eyes her and Lena stares at each dress, moving a bit closer and prompting the Queen to speak, “Go ahead, touch it if it helps.”

“I’d… rather not. I’m afraid I’d ruin them,” Lena honestly says with a frown.

“Yet the way you delicately turn a page in a book and hold a fork has made me believe otherwise,” the Queen points out before reaching out to gently take her hand, turning it over.

“And such soft hands, although, not too soft as that of a person who never worked a day in her life,” she muses, “Your knowledge of flowers must come from experience and hands that grow life are filled with the most amount of care and patience. So I find it hard to believe your words.”

She releases her hand and Lena really doesn’t have anything to say to that. She never thought of it that way. 

“What is it you do, Lena?” she asks all of a sudden.

“I build and repair broken equipment and engines,” Lena answers. It’s more than that actually but she settles for the simpler version. The better version.

“You seem to know a lot of things. I find that interesting. Come live in a castle for years and you’ll realize how boring a lot of people can be around here,” the Queen says in a tone that seems to have had enough. 

“Travelling opens your eyes to a lot of things,” Lena answers, finally daring to touch the velvety fabric of the dress in front of her. “And living life trying to survive is also a way to get creative.”

The Queen lets out a smile. “So tell me, gardening, wine, engines, books, saving people’s lives and now cooking potstickers,” she says eyeing the box she places on top of the book she borrowed.

Lena wonders how she knows and the Queen seems to have read her mind. 

“Of course I’d know that scent anywhere. They are my daughter’s favorites after all. Kara loves that street snack so much she’d try to sneak out with her cousin during their lessons just to eat them. Believe me, she’d snob the most expensive of dishes for a bite of that oily treat,” the Queen mutters and Lena almost smiles at that.

“She’ll love them,” she adds and Lena contemplates on her words. Not really knowing what to reply to that. So instead, she focuses on something else.

“If it were me, I’d chose this dress,” she finally says after a moment, fingers brushing on the softest of fabrics she’s ever touched. 

“It’s simpler than the other two but its elegance is timeless. I’m almost certain it’d give the wearer the most comfort and a less restricted movement,” she carefully notes before looking back at the dress in the center. 

“But if you choose something that pleases the eyes and elevates you above the rest, then I’d suggest Her Majesty to wear this,” she says about the diamond studded gown which she traces with her hand before stepping back.

“Either way, I believe you’d look lovely in all three, Your Majesty. It’s in the way you hold yourself with such grace that enhances whatever dress you wear,” she genuinely says.

The Queen hums, keeping her comments to herself and Lena hopes it’s something similar to an approval before moving towards a panel that opens at the swipe of her fingers. In seconds, boxes of jewelry are displayed in front of her.

“And what do you think pairs best with the dress that provides the most comfort?” she asks, eyes roving around her collection.

The amount of jewelry before her is almost overwhelming, her eyes not knowing where to look first that she almost misses the hint that the Queen chose comfort over vanity. Lillian doesn’t let her touch any of her most prized rubies, keeping them away in heavy steel doors from anyone’s sight.

The Queen goes on to try necklaces, each one looking better than the last. One manages to finally attract Lena’s eye. Emeralds as green as the relaxing colors of leaves call out to her and just as she leans over to look at it closely and touch it, her throat suddenly starts to close up, making her choke. She ends up quickly stepping away, staggering backwards and coughing at the back of her hand as she does so. When her back hits something solid, her hands reach up to hold on to a nearby closet for support as her vision starts to sway.

From across her, the Queen urgently orders her assistants for some water before putting a hand around her arm and slowly leading her out to the drawing room. One of the Queen’s guards rushes towards her opposite side, holding her up. 

Being out of the room helps, instantly providing a bit of relief as she breathes in a lungful of air and as she is seated on one of the cushions, a glass of water now being brought her way. 

The Queen sits next to her, taking the glass from a servant before giving it to her. 

“Here, drink this.”

Lena does as she’s told, taking a refreshing gulp of water before breathing out in a much calmer manner. When she finally finds balance and her breathing almost back to normal, she finds the Queen looking at her with concern. 

“Are you alright, dear?”

Lena clears her throat and finally croaks out a word, “Lead.”

“I’m allergic to the chemical lead,” she confesses as the Queen’s face finally slackens.

“Oh, I’m sorry I had no idea. Some of my jewelry boxes are lined with lead. Was this allergy something you acquired in your travels?” she asks and Lena shakes her head.

“No, it’s genetic. I’ve been allergic since birth.”

* * *

Red laser scanners run down her body as Lena sits still. It’s highly unnecessary but the Queen insists that she go see the royal physician, Zakob. So, she has no choice but to get some tests done to ensure that the lead’s toxins are clear from her system. 

“Is everything good? Can I go now?” she impatiently asks for the enth time as Zakob looks at the results in his holographic screen. 

Hospitals make her anxious which is why it’s a blessing that she rarely goes anywhere near them. The flower’s healing abilities have also made her immune to sickness. It can even lessen her allergic reaction to lead with the worst it could do was give her a headache but since she’s severed the flower out of her, her body struggles to cope with all these new changes.

“There’s still a few traces of it in your system. It’s good that you didn’t get exposed to it too much and for too long. How are you feeling?”

Lena doesn’t know if she should answer truthfully or not. In the end, she goes for something in between.

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow—Is that all?”

Zakob sighs before looking at the results again. 

“Your temperature is higher than normal. I’m sure you’re feeling feverish but nothing too serious so I’ll advice you to drink those vital liquids I’ve given you and get lots of rest,” he suggests and it doesn’t escape Lena the way his eyes hover down to her arm, the tip of her scars peeking with her sleeves hiking up a bit.

She pulls them down consciously, twisting her arm away from his sight. 

“It’s not going to get better,” Zakob solemnly says out of nowhere, his eyes still on the screen, and Lena gives him a look.

“What exactly?”

“You feel tired, heavy and sick all the time even if you’re physically fine, don’t you? You try to sleep but you can’t. And sometimes there’s a sharp pain in your chest or a burning sensation in your scar. It must be happening more often now,” he says. Lena remains silent. Not wanting to satisfy him by admitting the truth.

“Your flower heart is your life source. Being far from it must not be easy,” Zakob sighs. 

Lena still refuses to give in.

“You severed it but that doesn’t mean you can’t get it back. Unless… you refuse to do so.”

“I think we’re done here. I’ll be getting my rest now.”

She doesn’t look back as she grabs her things and walks out the castle’s healing station, crossing hallways and finally into her room. When she closes the door behind her, relief flows through her and quickly she makes her way to the bed. Almost collapsing as soon as she gets there. 

Strangely, she felt better yesterday. Better enough to roam around the city. Better enough to even awaken hundreds of butterflies from slumber. Funny how all of that connects back to only one person. 

Kara. 

The image of Argo’s princess this morning at the courtyard becomes the last thing in her mind before she passes out and gets swallowed by the dark. 

She ends up dreaming of the garden back at their former property, finds herself under the midnight sky, her hand holding another as it pulls her away from reality, from the burden of her family and the coldness of stone walls that have been enclosed around her for most of her life. It’s warm or her heart thinks it was. It’s a happy feeling after all. She feels happy. The happiest she’s been in a while.

Her eyes fall down to a guiding hand holding her own. It’s similar to what people call warmth. It feels safe. She doesn’t want it to end. 

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“That’s not nothing.”_

_“It’ll heal.”_

_“They’re hurting you.”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_“Come live with me then.”_

_“Why? Are you going to take care of me for the rest of your life, oh noble warrior?”_

_“Maybe. Maybe I do want to… protect you.”_

_“Stop. I might just believe you again.”_

Lena wakes up with a start, a groan escaping her lips as she turns to lie on her back, her neck aching from the strain of being at one position for quite some time. She still feels a bit drained and her head heavy but it’s way better than earlier. Judging by the deep orange glow outside, she’s passed out cold for hours and now it’s almost dusk. Her throat is dry and her stomach is starting to grumble because apparently, she’s skipped lunch. After gulping down water, she finds herself staring out towards the glass windows for a couple of minutes. When she finally feels like it, Lena decides to make another visit to the kitchen. Maybe she could get another free cooking lesson and be useful around the castle for once. Doing nothing when this isn’t even her house is starting to make her feel guilty.

She pushes herself up, already putting in much effort as she sits up, head in her hands. When she looks around, her eyes land on the box of potstickers next to the book she borrowed at the castle’s library. 

Maybe she should just eat it. Or find someone to eat it with. She probably should go find Nia and share some with her. Sighing, she sluggishly stands up, walking over to the coffee table to pick up the box before making her way to the door. She opens it and stops. 

Kara stands, lips parted and eyes wide in surprise, fist in the air about to knock on her door. Lena holds her breath, not really expecting her to be there. Not expecting Kara’s expression to fall into something akin to anxiety then worry and finally relief. She grips the box tighter lest her hands betray her again. But it doesn’t work because it’s Kara who reaches out.

“Lena! I’ve heard about what happened,” Kara immediately tells her, comforting hands gripping her arms and it’s like being weightless. She feels light, the headache ebbing away and it’s like drifting seamlessly along the clouds. It’s good. Almost addicting.

The princess steps forward and Lena knows she should step back but she doesn’t. She doesn’t want to let go just yet. She can’t.

“I’m okay.”

“Okay?” Kara repeats in what sounds like disbelief. “Lena an allergic reaction as bad as that could kill you!” her grip on Lena’s arm tightening.

“It didn’t.”

Kara breathes out heavily, clearly frustrated at something. Maybe it’s her. Maybe it’s something else. 

“Yes but it almost did today! They said you almost collapsed, you couldn’t breathe and they had to drag you out the room because you couldn’t stand on your own. ‘Okay’ isn’t a word for something as grave as that!” Kara says, expression wild and eyes staring at her intently. Lena doesn’t understand it. Doesn’t know where this is coming from.

The grip on her arm loosens and Kara seems to shakes herself out of it, looking down as she massages her temples.

“I’m sorry,” she says, voice softer as she paces in front of her. “It was busy day. I had a feeling something was up and nobody told me about it until a couple of minutes ago—I didn’t know—No, I should have known you were allergic to lead. Then this wouldn’t have happened—“

“You don’t know because I didn’t tell you,” Lena tries to cut in, tries to stop her from crashing into wherever she’s about to crash. 

“It wasn’t your fault, princess.”

“But it is!” Kara snaps, the fire back in her eyes as she stares at her. “I brought you here so you could be safe! Being here should make you feel safe and then this happens! I wasn’t even there! I wasn’t even there and I should’ve been! How can I be Queen in charge of protecting the whole kingdom if I can’t even protect you?”

Ah, there it was, the problem. Lena finally understands. At least that, she understands so well. She looks at Kara, still wearing her crown and her suit with all the authority she commands yet here she is, fragile and trying to hang on a breaking thread in her room. Kara seems to know this too. Unable to look at her as she takes a couple of deep breaths and runs a hand through her hair.

“I’m… I’m just exhausted. I… I shouldn’t be bothering you. You need rest,” Kara tiredly says, looking embarrassed, worn out and defeated.

So before she could even think of leaving, Lena drops the box down the bed and moves forward, hands enclosing over a golden crown before gently removing it off Kara’s head. It’s not heavy but it will be if one were to wear it all day. She puts that aside as well before carefully smoothening out Kara’s hair with her fingers. 

Blue weary eyes stare at her and wordlessly, Lena takes Kara’s hand. She finds no resistance as she pulls her along, taking the box along the way. In a moment, she guides Kara down the sofa and takes a seat next to her before placing the box of Potstickers in the royalty’s lap. Her fingers slide towards the button at the side and in a second, it opens. 

It’s a food box, one of the many outstanding Kryptonian inventions that preserves food as if it is freshly cooked, once made solely for the soldiers during their long military excursions. Nowadays, almost every Kryptonian uses it. So it’s only natural that the Potstickers are still as warm and fresh as it was this morning.

“You went downtown today?” Kara asks, face lighting up with a mixture of surprise and confusion as she unconsciously licks her lips.

“No, I made those.”

Crystal blue eyes swiftly gravitate back to her as she mentions this and Kara’s audible gasp doesn’t escape her ears. But it’s nothing compared to the smile that breaks in the princess’ face. It ridiculously widens every second and before anything else, Lena is quick to put a warning.

“Don’t get your hopes up. It’s not as good as—“

Her words die down as Kara takes a bite. A big one. She chews it slowly, humming in appreciation as she closes her eyes, savoring every bit of it. 

“…your favorite.”

Kara shakes her head, throat bobbing up and down as she swallows, eyes down on the box as she wraps a hand protectively around it.

“Nope. I might just have a new favorite.”

Another smile lights up the princess’ face. Lena wishes she hated it. Wishes it doesn’t affect her as much. Wishes that she stops wanting to see it. It’s confusing and it’s creating something in her chest she’s sure she’s not supposed to have. 

_What are you doing to me, Kara?_

“You don’t know how much this means to me,” Kara says, rather seriously, looking down at the box. Lena fights off the urge to tuck those golden locks at the back of Kara’s ear. Tightly clasping her hands together, she looks away as the urge grows stronger.

Breathing in, she finally looks back. Kara has tucked her own hair behind her ear and is pulling her sleeves up, finding it a hindrance as she takes another potsticker.

That’s how Lena notices it. Her eyes catching the glimpse of a black bracelet around Kara’s wrist. The very one that she has locked securely about a month ago. The one that contains a mineral that poses a threat to its wearer. The very reason she placed it there. 

It doesn’t take a second for her hand to grab on to Kara’s wrist, yanking it close to her as she quickly unlocks it with deft fingers and unlatches it with a click. A sound of protest almost leaves Kara’s lips but she’s already standing up. Heading straight to the bathroom and rummaging around until she finds a container where she places the dislodged Kryptonite from the bracelet. She places the container inside the bottom drawer and loudly slams it shut. 

When she turns back towards the door she finds Kara lingering outside, a hand rubbing her wrist. Lena exhales, gripping the bracelet tightly. 

“I’ll get rid of it.”

Kara nods, an understanding passing between them.

“Thanks.”

The bracelet suddenly feels heavy in her hand. The thought of what it means to be wearing it in Krypton making her awkwardly hide it. Along with curse words being yelled in her head. She wishes she hadn’t learned what it symbolizes. Now she really hates Sam for that. Her hand swipes over the trash bin. It opens automatically as she throws it in without even thinking twice. 

After a heavy sigh, she walks back out. Kara’s now back at the sofa and the sight of her relentlessly keeps her mind going back to the bracelet. Nia’s words returning at that moment and realizes that it’s a good thing she noticed. Soon, somebody else is going to put a bracelet around Kara’s wrist, for real, and it’s one that is meant to be worn for the rest of her life. 

Lena suddenly feels exhausted.

When Kara springs up to her feet Lena thinks it to be a relief. She wants to be alone again. 

“I forgot something!” Kara quickly tells her as she holds up a hand, asking her to wait. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Before Lena could even speak, she’s out the door. Dropping down the sofa, she sighs once more. She questions why she’s even still here. Questions why she hasn’t even thought of leaving. As a matter of fact, she hasn’t thought about it after that trip with Kara downtown. She shouldn’t be here anymore and yet there she was, dining with royals, touring Argo, making Potstickers and throwing bracelets. 

Stupid, she tells herself. It’s stupid. 

Footsteps approach her and it’s Kara’s, jogging back in her room, an object wrapped in red silk paper in her hands. When she sits down next to her, there’s a smile on her lips as she hands it to her.

“I forgot to give this to you last night.”

Lena looks at the rectangular object curiously before taking it. She eyes Kara, wondering why she is being given something and what it could possibly be.

“Open it!” Kara excitedly says.

Carefully, she unfolds it until a leather bound cover of a book reveals itself to her. The same one she secretly wanted to purchase back at that bookstore.

She wants to ask how. How she knew.

“That’s the longest one you stared at yesterday,” Kara answers as if reading her mind. “I hope that’s the one you wanted,” she adds in a less confident tone.

Lena looks at her, still in disbelief that she would even get it right. That somebody would’ve even noticed. Nobody has ever… noticed.

“It is.”

Kara visibly breathes in relief, the smile back in her face. “Really?”

“I…” Lena trails off, not really knowing what to say or knowing how to tell her. 

_I don’t get things for free. Nobody… gives me gifts._

Instead it’s, “You shouldn’t have.”

“But I wanted to,” Kara insists.

_After everything I did. All I did…said… to you._

“I’ll pay you back.”

“Lena, no. I don’t want money or anything else. I simply wanted to give you something and you really love books so… you can add that to your collection!”

_I don’t deserve something good as this. Not from you most of all._

“Kara… I can’t… I’m not used to receiving—“she bites her lip, the words she didn’t intend to confess slipping out involuntarily.

_Don’t be this nice to me._

Warm hands softly hold hers, making her look up. “Lena, I wanted to give you something just because and I don’t ask for anything in return. I’d never. That’s not the reason why people should give gifts and do good things.”

_My foolish head might twist it into something else._

“But not in my world.”

_I’ll eventually slip and then I’ll… fall._

Kara sighs before lifting up the box. “You got me Potstickers?”

_I’ll fall deep._

“That doesn’t count.”

“Fine,” Kara breathes out before reaching over to open the book where a little golden envelope with the house of El’s symbol engraved on it lays.

“Come to my birthday party then.” Kara says as she hands her the invitation. “I was going to invite you anyway but since you seem to hate interacting with… everyone, I was fifty percent sure you were going to decline.”

Lena gingerly takes the letter, opening it to read the invitation. Her plans of leaving yet again being blocked. Because in spite of the denial, she’s trying to find ways on how to prolong this. Whatever this is.

“You don’t have to worry about what to wear. It’s a special day for me and I just really want you to be there.”

“Okay.”

_So deep that, alas, I’ll find that I can no longer be able to get up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Striped Carnations : 'I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you'
> 
> This Chapter's Short Summaries:
> 
> Everyone vying for Kara's affections. Lena familiarizes herself with her new home-- I mean, Midvale Castle's amenities to cope with emotions 'she's not supposed to feel'. Finds herself hanging out with her future mother in-law which ends... badly. Alex and Maggie's love for bread first thing in the morning. Alex re-writing and practicing her maid of honor wedding speech in the bathroom. Adorable Nia playing matchmaker but failing. Kara declaring national emergency every time she loses sight of her wife or if said wife gets hurt. Lena hates hospitals. Potstickers making a strong comeback. Competitive wives entering a gift battle and neither of them is willing to lose except they don't. They both win regardless. 
> 
> Fact: The book Lena borrows in Midvale Castle's library is called 'HISTORY AND CULTURE OF KRYPTON'.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day and PLEASE stay at home (read more fanfics!).


	15. Wolf's-bane

**Chapter 14**

**Wolf’s-bane**

Knocking. Lena’s morning starts with the incessant knocking on her door. It was loud enough to wake her up that she almost blasted it in to pieces. Sleep is the most precious thing to her and there’s nothing in the world that angers her more than someone, or something, trying to ruin it. She almost killed a princess because of that very reason. Ironically, it’s that same princess who owns the castle she is sleeping in for the past few days now. Which is why said blasting of door doesn’t happen. Instead, Lena buries herself further into feather soft fluffy pillows and thick warm blankets. Whoever and whatever it was can wait.

“My Lady. It’s Nia. I was sent here to wake you up.”

It takes another minute before Lena stirs again, her groans and protests muffled under the pillows. Still, she blearily pulls herself up, fingers combing through her hair in an attempt to at least look human. 

With her eyes still closed, she exhales tiredly. “Come in,” she finally says, voice still husky from sleep. She blames the feelings that shouldn’t be felt for the restless night she had. 

_Fuckin’ feelings._

She hears the automatic doors swish open and close, careful footsteps nearing her bed. 

“Good morning, my Lady.” Nia greets her brightly and Lena wishes she has that kind of energy at such an early hour. 

“I’m deeply sorry to cut your sleep short. Princess Kara did warn us that you’d be… less _inclined_ in the morning so, it’s understandable if you find offense against me for disturbing you.”

_Kara fuckin’ Zor-El_

“What was it you want again?” Lena sleepily asks, eyes struggling to open as she waves off Nia’s apologies and cuts to the chase. 

“Ah, yes! I’m here to inform you of the schedule for today.“ Nia says, stretching out a holographic screen with her forefinger and thumb. Lena notices what seems to be a list and that’s when her frown deepens.

“First off, breakfast! You are to have breakfast with Her Highness, Princess Kara, in a couple of minutes,” Lena checks the 3D sun clock hanging above the wall. It’s reads six-thirty in the morning and she just about flips the bed. 

“Then you’ll be having dress fittings by nine and a body wellness after that—“

“A what?”

“A wellness session. It’s the best!” Nia says with a grin. “You can relax in the warm hot springs of Daltos with some refreshing health juices and then a full body massage with Krypton’s best masseuses using only the most aromatic and therapeutic oils. Don’t worry, everything is organic and fresh.”

“No,” Lena immediately says, now wide awake and fully functioning, hands instinctively wrapping around her body. “I’m absolutely _not_ doing that.” 

“Right,” Nia slowly says before quickly adding, “You’ll have to take that up to Her Highness, Princess Kara.”

Lena tries to decline again but Nia is continuing on to the next ‘scheduled plan’.

_These fuckin’ plans._

“Then you’ll have lunch at Noonan’s, again with Princess Kara, followed by a short meeting with the King.”

“Why?” she asks, puzzled about why she is sought by the King himself.

“Uh, I actually am not sure but I think it’s for a short wine tasting thing?” Nia says, looking up as if trying to remember something.

“Oh, that’s okay I guess,” she says, already looking forward to that.

“And then a beauty session with Her Majesty, the Queen after that.”

“A beauty session?”

“Yeah,” Nia nods. “Hair, face, nails, all of it.”

“No. I… I don’t think I’d need much of those,” she protests, shaking her head. “This is for Kara’s birthday party right? I don’t think I need a whole make-over for this. I’m fine with just… simple.”

“Right,” Nia says again, looking a little conflicted. “You’ll… have to take that up to the Queen.”

_These fuckin’ Kryptonian royals._

“Then it’s the final dress fitting, shoe fitting, all the uh other finishing touches and finally protocol reminders for tonight’s very important event. And… and that’s it!” Nia says as if she hasn’t just listed what appears to be a very tight schedule. One very tiring schedule.

Lena already has a headache just listening to all of it and it feels like the karma gods are now chasing after her. Lillian used to do all these things and Lena had been more than happy that she hates her enough not to let her go through any of it. She never really got to attend much of the social parties, especially the ones that aren’t held at their house. Lillian would never allow it. Still, she got the same etiquette lessons Lex had, thanks to her father. 

Whatever did she even get herself into now? She never imagined having to do all this after agreeing to Kara’s invitation last night.

Still, she gets ready to go and in a couple of minutes follows Nia out her room. They head down and she wonders if they are to dine with other people as well. She’s heard the arrivals of so many guests yesterday and dreads having to rub elbows with Krypton’s richest. More are to come today as well and she already plans on staying back during the event, possibly hovering around the entry where the food and drinks will pass. Maybe even slipping out after an hour or two. 

She reminds herself never to be friends with royalty again.

They emerge out to the east gardens of Midvale Castle’s grounds and Lena finds herself sighing in relief when she finds a small table filled with food for two. Kara’s already seated, face crunched in all seriousness as she reads something from her screen pad. Hovering a couple of meters away from her are Kryptonian soldiers, on stand-by to protect her lest danger appears. Security is tight today and Lena doesn’t exactly hate it. These threats need to be stopped. Images of Kara’s break down last night is enough to tell her that this affects her the most. 

On her arrival, the Princess’ face finally lights up. “Morning!” she greets and Lena can easily tell that she hasn’t gotten much sleep. Her eyes look tired. 

It bothers her. It shouldn’t but it really does.

Today is Kara’s birthday. She shouldn’t be thinking so much about everything else but she is and Lena can see right through that.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks after a moment’s silence and Kara quickly straightens up, a tight smile on her face as she puts the screen pad face down on the table.

“Nothing. Everything’s good.”

_A fuckin’ lie._

“I’m sorry to wake you up so early. There’s a lot of preparations for today… only for today though!” Kara adds, picking up a tray to fill Lena’s plate with food. She tries to stop her but the Princess doesn’t relent. 

“I hope you’re okay with all that. I know the schedules a little… exhausting.” Kara continues on, now pouring Lena a drink. From a distance she could already hear the murmurs of gossip mongers rolling in. She’s certain this breaks all types of royalty protocols.

_Fuckin’ gossip mongers in all fuckin’ planets._

She tries to do the same for the Princess. Kara doesn’t let her. 

_Fuckin’ social etiquettes._

Then there goes the apologies. As if Lena deserved more. It stirs weirdly in the pit of her stomach. She’s not special. She’s not used to it.

“Kara,” she gently tries again, softly so that rumors won’t spread of her insolence, her abandonment of titles. But if she were to draw troubled blue eyes to her, she needs to use a direct approach. 

They do. 

“It’s all over your face, Princess.”

It’s the truth. Alex is right, the Princess cannot lie to save herself. And she certainly can’t hide her true emotions. Especially not in front of someone who knows what it feels like to carry a heavy burden and hold it in. Lillian says it makes her weak. Those emotions that she cannot hide. It makes her an easy target. Looking at Kara right now, Lena hates to admit that perhaps her step-mother had been right.

Kara sighs, the smile disappearing from her lips as she looks away.

She reaches out, unable to stop herself as her hand finds Kara’s. She shouldn’t but it’s too late. She tries to pull away but Kara’s hand locks around hers. It fits perfectly and Lena tries to ignore it. Ignore that intoxicating wave of energy flowing through her veins.

“I sent some of men back to that camp site the day we got here.” Kara finally breathes out, turning the screen and pushing it towards her. “I’ve been trying to investigate it. Discreetly, of course, and apparently it’s a good thing I did.”

Lena stares at the photos, the data they’ve collected and the documents along with it. What she finds is whole lot of bad news. 

“Military high grade weapons,” she murmurs as Kara leans closer. “Which means someone has access to your suppliers and blacksmiths’ databases.”

“Yes. It’s the very same ones in the armory but with bar codes that don’t work. Each of our weapons here have serial numbers in order to identify the carrier and who it was made for. None of them work. We’ve already scanned them,” Kara whispers, eyes looking around. 

“That’s because you need to crack the code first,” Lena simply says before she types, fingers speedily working. 

“Is that… are you hacking through our system?” Kara hisses as she peers at the screen.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Lena is pushing back the pad towards Kara. 

“Now they work,” she says before adding, “And you’re right to be discreet about it because it’s coming from Argo.”

Kara’s frown deepens as she looks at the evidence before her.

“Someone had these done somewhere else using Argo’s weapon’s data and that tattoo…” Lena points over at one of the tattoos from the assassins they’ve encountered that night.

“That’s from one of the savage mercenaries operating under an organization called Makhai. Trained since children and will die for their masters without hesitation. They do hits across the universe for anyone with deep pockets,” Lena says, voice low as she eyes the photo.

“Right,” Kara carefully says. “That’s what we had initially thought. We had been trying to figure that out yesterday but it seems they only present themselves to… special clients.”

Kara’s eyes draw back to her and Lena knows there’s a question behind them. She doesn’t have to say anything, she can clearly hear it. 

“I told you. I did things before. Horrible things but I left that all behind. I swore I’d never do them again—“

Kara’s hand squeezes her own and she cuts her before Lena could even say more.

“I know. I trust you, Lena,” Kara firmly says, hiding no lies as she stares right at her.

“I wouldn’t have shown this to you if I had doubts. I want this to be over. I wanted you to know that I will stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this and make whoever is behind this pay for what they’ve done. They almost killed _you_ because of me. I will find them, Lena.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that. She’s always had to prove herself time and time again to everyone. In a world were trust is rare, Lena feels like she’s being handed something of great importance, something heavy and special. It’s something she doesn’t want to break. But then with a history of clumsy hands and shaky fingers, she fears having to be entrusted with something so fragile. Fears how much she finds herself leaning in to Kara’s words.

“And here I go ruining our breakfast,” Kara says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “My mother would kill me if she finds out I’ve been sharing such burdens during meals.”

The joke falls like a poor attempt at something and Kara pulls away a bit.

“My father always taught me to control my emotions but instead, I guess I’ve become the worst in hiding them,” she breathes heavily, looking down on her plate.

“It’s okay,” Lena finds herself saying, holding on to the warmth for a little longer. “It’s just me, the Goddess of Death listening to your woes.”

It takes only a second for that bright smile to light up once as Kara looks at her with awe and disbelief. “Did you just make a joke?”

Laughter bubbles up from Argo’s princess and honestly, Lena prefers her like that. Prefers to be the reason for it. It’s a stupid thought but she let’s it slip for now. Lets herself tumble just a little bit.

“Apparently, I still owe the ‘fair goddess’ my life,” Kara says before taking a sip of her drink.

Lena shakes her head at that. Her thoughts taking her back to the first time they met. And what a huge stretch it has been. From strangers talking in the dark to breakfast with a friend under the sun. 

Friends. Was that what they are now? It’s insane to think how much can change in a month. How much _she_ changed in a month. Yet she still doesn’t know why she lets it happen. Was Kara really that powerful? Or had she become the fool she feared to be?

“I don’t know who exactly wants you dead but if they really are from Argo, I suggest you limit your trust and your heart. Don’t blindly give it away, Princess.”

Kara inhales and even at that point, Lena knows that she’s about to ask her something personal.

“Who… did you give yours to?”

The question opens another memory. One Lena places high above what she labels as nightmares. The image of warm brown eyes growing cold as she attempts to save her. Remembers how the life slips out of her as she holds her in her arms. Fragile and precious. So easily destroyed.

“Someone who didn’t deserve it.”

She still sees it when she closes her eyes. The burning look of pure hatred amidst the tears. She may not feel it but she remembers how it left her permanently damaged.

“Is that why… you ripped your heart out?”

The image of Yvone holding a gun out at her flashes through her mind. 

_‘I’m sorry it has to be like this…’_

_‘Was it even real? Was any of it even real?’_

“It’s one of the reasons.”

_‘I’m sorry, Lena.’_

“Have you… ever considered that perhaps there could be someone out there who wouldn’t do the same thing? That maybe you deserve another chance?”

Blue is supposed to be color that signifies the cold. Yet it spills its warmth all over her soul and Lena is failing at staying far from it. Now she realizes what kind of emotion Kara brought back for her. What she had opened inside of Lena. 

Fear.

That fear of being burned and ruined all over again.

* * *

Dress fittings are as arduous as she remembered them. Lena has had to stand still as they scan measurements. Devices being waved all around her body and exact digits being calculated in order to make the perfect fit. She feels like she’s being judged and put up a pedestal to be criticized. Besides, is it really necessary to have this many people attending to her?

Two designers mull over the ‘perfect look’ while two assistants hover around to help her. Then there is Nia who keeps snapping photos and asking her if she wanted anything else. So far she has offered snacks, drinks, music and something about an anti-gravity bliss—whatever that was. 

She’s also not accustomed to being asked her opinion about fashion. They’ve asked her about her preference. If she felt either ‘lacy’ or ‘silky’. Lena had let them decide on that one, letting them know that she’s biased when it comes to comfort and would greatly appreciate it if it was less revealing. When it came to color, Lena is pretty much decided on that one until she’s met with objections.

“My Lady, you’d look lovely in any color but for tonight’s event I suggest something that will make you stand out above the rest. Something to highlight your beauty even more.”

Lena does not like that thought. Standing out was the last thing she wanted. She’s only a guest. One that doesn’t come from a high standing Kryptonian family and doesn’t hold any position of power or influence over anything. Besides, she is will not steal any attention from the birthday celebrant herself. She’ll be content standing at the back, enjoying the entrees and shaking her head at entitled spoiled brats.

She declines the color but relents at the plea to ‘try it’ at least. They’ve decided to come up with three dresses and have her choose her favorite amongst them. That reminds her of the Queen’s splendid gowns and her allergic reaction to the lead lined jewelry boxes. She’s had it in mind to ask first before stepping closer.

An hour and a half passes before they wrap it all up with the promise to have the finished products presented to her later in the afternoon. With Argo’s optimal technologies, dresses of such caliber only take hours to make. Honestly, Lena would’ve been satisfied with just pre-made ones. It’s not like she’s ever going to wear something like that again.

“So, it’s time for your body wellness next, my Lady,” Nia says with the same energy she had earlier this morning and Lena finds herself sighing heavily at the upcoming activity. 

She hadn’t had the chance to exactly share her opposition to Kara as the Princess seemed to be pre-occupied with other more pressing matters. Besides, she has the option of declining whenever she deems it something she isn’t comfortable with.

“I’m only going for the free health juice,” she tells Nia who seems to hold a look that attempts to challenge her.

“You’re going to be missing out on one relaxing experience, my Lady,” Nia reminds her in a light tone and a glint in her eye.

“I’m serious,” she deadpans. 

She’s always serious but well, she’s more serious about it now. There’s no way she’s going to relax in those Kryptonian wellness resorts or whatever. 

_Fuckin’ Kryptonian body spas_

They take a vehicle to an expensive looking place and Lena is already questioning the cost. Lillian spends a fortune doing all these kinds of things so she assumes one session is worth a spaceship. It doesn’t intimidate her though. She’s just here for drinks anyway and she lets them know that from the get go. That is until Nia is suddenly pulling her inside huge doors along with every curse word she’s learned from different planets. 

“What?” Lena asks in annoyance after one session of highly satisfying full body massage, three delicious green colored juices down and a warm tranquil oceanic view whilst sitting down chest deep in warm waters.

“Nothing, my Lady. Just glad you liked it and thank you,” Nia says gleefully, a yellow colored drink in her hand as she sits next to her at a private hot tub—In order to get her to agree and stop breaking the entire room they had compromised that whatever Lena gets, Nia gets too. Thus, massage, drinks and a private hot tub.

In fact, Argo’s royal guards standing in and out of the door have made sure that it stays private for them. Lena still finds it impossible to get used to. She reminds herself to ask Kara if the added number of guards around her is even necessary at all. 

“We are not to speak of this _ever_ again,” Lena grumbles, sipping at her juice angrily as Nia chuckles, taking a sip of her own drink as well.

* * *

The restaurant Kara has decided to go to for lunch isn’t what Lena expects. She had thought it was one of those aristocratic places where only the rich nobles dine in but Noonan’s is far from that. Instead, it’s a laid back restaurant hidden in a quiet neighborhood near Argo University. The open atmosphere is refreshing and Lena finds that it’s very much something Kara would like. She personally likes the huge art murals outside the restaurant.

Security is everywhere. Lena observes Argo’s royal guards in disguise outside and inside the restaurant. After having lived for so many years in a prison that pretends to be a house, she’s gotten immune to disguises and familiar with people hired to fight. It’s in the posture, honestly. Perfectly seated and unmoving. Maybe even tense and stiff if it’s your first day on the job. Also, they never order a drink or take even a sip of the coffee that has been sitting on the table for more than ten minutes. Being on watch 24/7 only means no bathroom breaks and thus, liquid intake is minimized. 

Kara arrives in a minute, dressed casually with her go to sneaking out look. A cap, glasses and a ponytail. She’s now ditched the jacket and instead, wears a plain white buttoned up shirt tucked under dark fitted pants with her sleeves rolled up her arm. It’s a nice look.

Realizing that she is staring, Lena blinks and switches her gaze elsewhere. It’s a futile effort though. She finds Kara’s impossibly blue eyes and nothing else could compete for her attention. 

“Hey,” Kara says and with a smile to match it as she sits down across from her, a hand reaching up to touch Lena’s wrist. 

If she breathes out a sigh of relief at her touch she refuses to dwell on it. 

“Hey,” she says back.

“I take it the appointment went well,” Kara says, eyes darting at her with glee. “I mean, you’re glowing and you look more… relaxed.”

It should be annoying. 

It is. 

It isn’t.

“It was horrible.”

“Oh c’mon, now that’s a lie.” Kara objects, giving her a pointed look. “That back massage is heavenly. Those knots and strains? All of that disappears.” Kara adds, eyes closed and shoulders sagging at the thought.

“Why didn’t you come with us then?” Lena asks and regrets it instantly at the smirk Kara sports after.

“Did you miss me that much? That’s sweet.”

Lena wants to kick her and she almost does if not for the reminder that there are eyes watching them, literally. One hit on the royalty before her and she’ll surely be tackled to the ground and immediately arrested.

“Don’t make me dangle you up in the air again,” Lena replies instead but it lacks bite and Kara ends up laughing.

“I guess I’m going to have to try harder then,” Kara softly says, eyes on her hands as her laughter dies down and Lena was about to question it when the princess quickly changes the topic, her tone dropping in a serious note. Her smile fading as the troubles bothering her finally resurface.

“I’ve looked it up. That mercenary group you said,” Kara begins but stops when the waiter comes in with their food. Apparently, Kara has already pre-ordered for them both before even going to the restaurant—a little serving of everything for Lena to try and what seems to be Kara’s regular lunch order paired with an iced-latte. 

The waiter passes by afterwards and Kara waits for a few moments before speaking again.

“I had Alex and Winn, our programing expert, trace the source of the code here in Argo,” Kara says in a low voice as Lena eyes the princess’ head of security in the nearby table with Maggie and James. 

“It took hours but they got a hit. A telecommunication number disguised under a military call which doesn’t seem harmless until you figure out that it’s programmed to make it look like one,” Kara swallows and Lena braces for the worst.

“It’s coming from the castle,” Kara gives her a grave look and she immediately recognizes it because she’s sported that same look before. That moment when shadows loom over you and you’re left at a loss.

“It’s someone I know, Lena. Someone I trust has betrayed me and my family.”

* * *

Even though they left lunch in a much lighter note, Lena finds herself unable to think of anything else. She finds it’s hard to get rid of, the thought of the difficulty Kara is facing now, of all days. Finds it a bit difficult to concentrate solely on the King as he fondly shows her his wine collection. It’s a very excellent collection and she’s not surprised. He is the most powerful man in Argo after all. Which is why it again baffles her why he even needed her opinion on which to give as a gift to one of his associates. Surely, he wouldn’t have a problem choosing a bottle. 

Still, Lena tries, openly giving her thoughts on some vintage wines every now and then. Her father Lionel once had such a large collection of alcohol too. He had his most prized wines on the left corner of his shelf which he rarely opens. He was more into whisky after all. Like Lex. She tried to like the drink, got herself used to the bitterness. It wasn’t her favorite even as the years passed. It never will be no matter what. 

Wine, on the other hand, Lena appreciates more. So when offered a glass, she doesn’t even hesitate. 

“My daughter really isn’t into wines. She and her cousin, King Kal-El, are more avid beer drinkers,” the King says as they sit out in his wide balcony with the view Lena thinks she will never get tired of looking at. 

“And my wife, the Queen, is more into champagne and tea so I rarely have someone to drink with here unless my brother comes by but those times are rare,” he chuckles lightly, shaking his head. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Lena says as she swirls her drink. “They all have horrible tastes.”

The King smiles at that and nods. “True.”

“Perhaps I could only hope that my future child in-law has good taste then,” he says before adding, “Just like you.”

He clinks his glass with hers before taking a sip and Lena finds it hard to take in what he said. So she takes a sip as well, hoping to clear her head. It doesn’t help that it reminds her of the times she wished she could’ve had moments with her father like this too. It’s the reason why she got to drinking whisky in the first place. 

“His Majesty could do a wine test on each of Her Highness’ suitors,” Lena lightly suggests making the King laugh.

“Good suggestion! Maybe I should.”

The King sighs, his face shifting in to a serious expression as he looks down at his beloved city.

“I worry for her, my daughter,” he begins and Lena looks at him, surprised at the admission. “I shouldn’t but I can’t help it. Before anything else, I am a father and I feel like I haven’t been doing enough in that role. Sometimes, taking care of a city is easier.”

“Believe me, you’re far better than most fathers,” Lena says, not really intending to speak her thoughts out loud. She hates how bitter she sounds but she can’t help it either.

“Fathers love daughters differently than their sons. It’s the truth. Little girls are more perceptive,” he smiles as if reminiscing the past.

“I never thought I could love something more until Kara came to my life. You become a whole different person. That pressure to become stronger, better. It grips us with fear that sometimes we just don’t know how to process that. To express it. All I want is to protect her but it doesn’t always send the right message. There are no perfect parents after all.”

“I think deep down she knows how much you try,” Lena says. “She’ll be a great Queen. She doesn’t think she’s ready but then… nobody is. There are things you can’t protect her from and you’ll have to accept that.”

“I know,” the King breathes out. “Alura and I, our union wasn’t a choice. It had to be done. She was the daughter of my father’s top commander. Fortunately, the choice to stay together and eventually have Kara had been ours. We fell in love at a turbulent time but it was that same love that made everything bearable.”

“Ruling a kingdom alone is close to impossible. It’s too heavy for one person to carry. All I wish is for my daughter to find that same love and that’s why I am leaving it up to her to make that important choice. I’ve told her this before yet I still worry. For matters of the heart are indeed, as you say, one of the things I can never protect her from.”

“I worry about that too,” Lena admits after a moment. 

“The Princess has the warmest of hearts. Placed in the wrong hands…” she whispers, gripping her glass tighter. 

The thought of Kara standing under the bright sun at the courtyard coming to mind again. That smile, those eyes, expressive and so impossibly blue. The thought of that being replaced of something Lena knows too well. Of all that ruined by someone who can’t handle all that warmth. It shakes her. It’s fear and she is filled with it. At the mere thought of Kara’s heart breaking just like hers did.

She snaps herself out of it, trying to breathe evenly as she focuses on filling up the King’s now empty glass with wine. She then adds some to hers as well. They drink in silence as Lena slowly leans back against her seat, trying to erase that horrible feeling.

“If you were to rule a kingdom such as this,” the King casually says after a while, “what would you do first?”

Relieved to place her thoughts somewhere else, Lena quickly humors him, “Public library. I’ll build that. Along with a children’s hospital that shouldn’t look like a hospital because the white walls are... depressing.”

The King hums, seemingly asking her to go on.

“Scholarships, a science school and a home for every orphan.”

“For the children,” the King muses. “You’re focus will be on the future leaders of the planet?”

Lena looks back at him, suddenly aware that it seems that he is taking everything into consideration with the seriousness in his tone. 

“Hope,” she answers. “For the abandoned children and of the poor for every planet.”

He nods in approval, mulling over her words before he straightens up.

“Do you like chess?” he suddenly asks and with the obvious answer out of her lips Argo’s King smiles widely and Lena feels a sense of acceptance she can’t exactly explain.

* * *

Lena wants to go back to bed. She wants to get the day over with and sleep for a very long time. But sadly, she can’t. She said yes to everything and Lena always keeps her word. 

It’s strange though. At first it was all about those energy cores and now Lena doesn’t exactly think all of what she’s done is about that anymore. Before she could even face this fact, another set of doors are opening again and she’s thrusted back into the reality that she‘s sunk in. Deep into the lives of the members of the House of El. 

“Come in,” the Queen says as Lena steps in another one of her rooms. She figures that the change must come with her recent ‘allergy’ incident.

There’s definitely no lead-lined boxes in this room. 

Lena greets her with the same formality, head bowing down in respect before she is ushered into a chair next to her. It becomes a blur after that. Stylists and make-up artists surround her as they discuss ‘her look for the night’.

Lena still thinks it’s unnecessary. She’s probably voiced it a couple of times ever since she sat down in front of a wide mirror. An object Lena hasn’t had ever since she was a child. She hated mirrors ever since moving in the Luthor family estate. Hated seeing herself, a product of years of constant abuse, lack of self-confidence and self-doubt. She’s basically hid behind a mask her whole life. So it isn’t a surprise that looking back at her reflection is something she finds hard to do. 

Which is why she also finds it difficult to answer their questions about her preferences or if she had any particular requests about her look. She’s just about to tell them the same thing about not really needing much when she feels her hair swept to the side.

The Queen had stood up from her own chair and is now standing next to where she is seated. With her eyes cast down, she hadn’t realized this until she’s lightly twisted her long dark locks and delicately placing them on one side.

“What do you think?” the Queen asks and when silence follows, Lena realizes that the question is directed to her. 

It also gives her no choice but to slowly look up and face her reflection. Green eyes stare back at her.

“Maybe we could trim this a bit then add some loose curls. Nothing big. Nothing much. Would that be alright?”

Lena doesn’t give a reply immediately, eyes still staring at the mirror. 

“How long?”

The question finally gets through to her as she averts her eyes and stares at the Queen’s reflection instead.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, what was that?”

“Your mask. How long have you worn it?”

Surprised that the Queen herself knows this fact, Lena eventually figures that Kara must’ve been the reason behind this.

“Since I was eight,” she admits softly.

“Masks are worn for various purposes,” the Queen says, “most of them for negative reasons but ultimately it is a symbol of shame.”

“My step-mother had it made for me,” she says with spite, trying to keep her anger from causing the mirror to break. “She was highly _allergic_ to a lot of things.”

She avoids looking at the mirror, suddenly wishing to just be over it. But then a slender finger slowly tilts her chin up, forcing her to look at herself again.

“Allergies? Interesting. I think the accurate diagnosis is jealousy,” she tells her.

“Nothing big. Nothing much,” the Queen repeats. “Flowers don’t need enhancements and I’m sure you know why.”

Her words prompt Lena to answer.

“Because they’re already beautiful?”

The Queen smiles before stepping back, motioning for the stylists to get started.

With a hand on her shoulder, the Queen speaks before she returns to her chair, “But the truth is, beauty is nothing when you don’t believe yourself to be one. Remember that, Lena.”

With that, Lena is left with something to keep in mind as she sits still for a whole hour.

When it’s all done, Lena is left staring at her reflection, a curious hand coming up to touch her cheek. This time, it’s not out of disgust or shame but something else. It may take awhile but for now perhaps, there’s a tinge of something that feels light. A doubt breaking the solidified beliefs in her system.

“Tea?” the Queen offers as she pours herself a cup. 

Turning around, Lena obliges, sitting next to her. Again, she struggles to stop the Queen from pouring a cup for her. Guess, that’s where Kara learned that from.

Their dresses are now being prepared to be brought to the room and it’s nice to take a breath from all the buzz going around. The aromatic scent of jasmines are calming and it’s just what Lena needs before jumping into a sea of rich nobles. She’s heard of guests coming outside Krypton and it’s just now that she finally grasps the entire picture. Kara’s brightness has spread across planets and she really shouldn’t be surprised how big the scale of the event is.

“Have you come to a decision now?” the Queen asks and Lena is slowly getting used to this type of direct yet vague questioning.

“What sort of decision, Your Majesty?”

The Queen takes a sip before placing her cup back on the plate and putting it down just as delicately.

“Staying.”

This confuses her for a moment as the Queen finally faces her. There was never a set of choices demanded of her and Lena doesn’t exactly now where this is coming from or where it is leading to.

“People always underestimate the extent of my awareness regarding the hushed affairs in my own castle,” the Queen says with a sigh.

“You’ve tried to leave as soon as you woke up, impressively took control of the med bots, injured two of our guards and almost slipped out undetected,” the Queen narrates. “Do you deny this?”

Lena shakes her head, taken aback by her words. “No, Your Majesty.”

She tries to explain her actions but the Queen continues on.

“You and my daughter secretly spent a day downtown, with _only_ three agents, might I add,” she emphasizes, a brow arching up and Lena already has a feeling of what’s to come next.

“Your lie was very convincing. You have a way with words, I’ll give you that.”

Lena tries to say something but the Queen’s hand shoots up, making her stop. 

“But that’s not all. You never cease to intrigue me, Lena,” she starts and Lena doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

She knows when she’s caught.

“You never hesitate when picking up the correct fork to use out of the array of cutlery laid before you. Your curtseys are as smoothly done just like any other noble. Your taste in wine is impeccable for someone who ‘has learned from a friend’. I can say the same about your knowledge in everything else as if you had personal tutors growing up.”

Lena’s slipped and she’s slipped big time. She was right to be wary of the Queen from the beginning. She’d been careless, having been suddenly thrown out of her element and now she’s caught.

“Lead,” the Queen says slowly. 

“There’s only one planet with that reaction to an exposure to lead… and it’s not Earth.”

Lena’s fist balls up. Surely, this is the part where she starts calculating her chances of escape without getting killed.

Funny, how far she tries to run from death now. 

She grapples for the excuse that Sam and the others need her. She cannot die until she is sure that they find a place to call home.

“Krypton and Daxam have been in war for years now. Something I find saddening, especially if one where to take in to consideration that we all belong to the same race.”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, inflicting harm is the last thing in my mind,” Lena finally blurts out. “I do not wish for conflict despite the bloody history of our people. Being close to your daughter does not come with a secret agenda. None of that was my intention,” she says breathlessly as the Queen remains unmoving.

“I don’t care where you’re from or who you were, Lena. That’s not an issue to me whether Daxam believes it or not,” she says before pausing to let in a deep breath,

“What you have with my daughter is.”

Lena frowns at that until the Queen’s eyes land on the book Kara gave her. The one she carried with her, hoping to pass the time as she sat on a chair being glammed for the night. And suddenly it becomes clear.

“Her Highness and I are simply friends. The princess doesn’t see or merely think of me in that way in which you think,” she swallows, nails digging against her palm as images of the princess from Erkol chatting closely with Kara suddenly pulls something unexplainable inside her.

“You don’t need to be threatened of me stealing the throne. As I’ve said, I have no intentions of that sort.”

“You say that my daughter bears none of those thoughts but how about you?” the Queen asks directly. “Do you think of my daughter in that way?”

The question leaves her momentarily speechless, the pain in her chest suddenly increasing and her scars from her wrist starting to sting.

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” she says, her hand holding her wrist. “I would never hurt Kara.”

The Queen snaps her fingers and instantly, one of her guards lay a case on the table. She opens it for them and Lena’s breath hitches.

Solar energy cores. Powerful enough for numerous space jumps, making the trip faster than normal energy cores.

“Are you sure about that, Lena?” the Queen asks and it feels like a slap on the face.

“Do you know why Kara doesn’t have close friends?” the Queen asks, “My daughter does not have trouble in making any and yet the closest people in her life are her royal security team. Certainly, you’ve noticed this.”

The Queen leans forward, taking out what looks like a digital key for a spaceship from the same case. She then places at the space between them.

“My daughter yearns for someone to connect with, someone to share this loneliness people who bear such responsibility are forced to embrace and yet unfortunately, she can’t because so many choose to disappoint. They end up leaving. Do you know what happens after that, Lena?”

She refuses to think about it. The more she does, the great the pain in her chest grows.

“Do you know what happens to my daughter after having given herself so openly, to hope for something that will last and wait for someone to return only to be left behind in the end?”

The Queen closes her eyes for a moment before opening them once more as the images of a fear Lena has been trying shove aside remains burning in her mind. 

“A friend or a lover, whatever you are to her, none of that matters if you do the same thing others have done before you.”

Lena eyes the key. The memory of Kara’s smile in her head.

“I’m not telling you this as the Queen of Argo, Lena. No. I’m telling you this as a mother who cares so _very_ much for her daughter. If you leave then leave before the hurt becomes too deep and does its damage. But if you choose to stay… then _stay_. Stay by her side until the end.”

She slowly reaches for the key, holding it as she looks up at the solar energy cores, carefully running her fingers through it. For years, this has been the one thing she desired. The one thing that has been so hard to acquire. How many sleepless nights has it been, trying to find an alternative to make pieces of scrap work? She thinks of Sam and the others before finally looking back at the Queen.

“Which dock… which dock is the spaceship in?”

It’s time to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf's-bane : "Beware, A Deadly Foe is Near"
> 
> Chapter Summary:
> 
> One should never fuck with Lena's sleep. Lena gets the royal treatment and secretly enjoys the wellness spa more than she thought she would. Nia being the perfect assistant. Lena getting to spend not only one but two dates from Kara. Kara prioritizing her future wife above anyone else by sending all of Krypton's best her way. The King subtly doing a "wine-test" with his favorite future daughter in-law. The Queen being protective of her only daughter and giving Lena the most difficult test of all--the infamous 'What are your true intentions towards my daughter?" test.
> 
> But it's time to wake up indeed. This isn't a fairy tale and Lena knows it. Heartless or not, this is where the dream stops. Back to reality now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day and stay healthy!


	16. Primrose

**Chapter 15**

**Primrose**

“You told her?” Alex Danvers ask in a tone of disbelief as she looks at Kara like she did something unjust. Her eyes flit to James who stands on guard by the side, seemingly trying to put out the incoming fire between them. 

“I trust her, Alex,” Kara replies, eyes out unto the garden as she grips the stone railings of her room’s balcony.

“A woman who you’ve only met a month ago without any information about her on any database across the universe?”

Maggie who is hovering next to Winn as he works inside the room, eyes them sharply before slowly shaking her head.

Kara sighs, tilting her head up to the sky. “I’m still a bit offended that you proceeded to do a background check on her without asking me.”

“You know it’s part of my job description, Kara,” Alex remind her. “It is standard protocol for everyone you choose to be close to. _Especially_ for someone whom you literally brought home.”

Kara finally faces her but before she open her mouth, Alex beats her to it.

“And even if I told you, I know you are not going to let me do it.”

“You’re right, I won’t,” Kara cements as she massages her temples, “because I _do_ trust her.”

This time it’s Alex who sighs. “Rao, Kara how can you be so sure of this?” she exclaims, “I think she’s great and she did save your life, I’ll admit, but people are unpredictable and honestly, at a time like this, where anybody can be the enemy, it worries me that you give your trust away so easily.”

“I am sure because I…” she trails off, knowing that Alex is not going to like her answer. But she breathes it out nonetheless, unable to avoid Alex’ questioning gaze.

“I know her heart. I feel its sincerity. It’s pure and good in spite of all the wounds its received. I don’t exactly know how but I am certain that it will _never_ betray me.”

The look on Alex’ face is priceless and Kara’s already expected that.

“Are you hearing yourself right now?” Alex asks, wide eyes looking at her. “Kara, you’re literally talking about someone who doesn’t have a heart!”

“Hey,” Maggie’s voice interrupts, calm and steady. “Winn found something.”

With the small interference, the tension thankfully dissolves a bit and Kara can gather her thoughts without having to punch the wall while Alex relents and heads back inside to look at Winn’s monitor.

Resting her elbows on the stone rails, Kara thinks she’s never felt more exhausted. Perhaps it’s not too late to cancel a birthday party. As the birthday celebrant, she has the biggest say on it after all. 

“She only wants you safe, you know that, right?” James tells her as he comes up next to her.

“Yeah, but sometimes it’s… too much! I know it’s hard to understand but that’s how I feel and for once I just want to be close to someone without trying to constantly question their intentions or wonder about their motives,” she breathes out exasperatedly as she blinks out the tears that threaten to spill.

“I’m just so tired of it,” she hangs her head down, breathing heavily.

“You know,” James starts, “when we thought you died, it tore her apart the most. She blamed herself for not being able to save you. Even almost jumping down that cliff after a couple of our ships lost control and crashed. Had we not held her back, she would have manned the Cirus and plunged down without hesitation.”

“She resigned after your funeral. Declining the offer to be part of the Queen’s royal security team and insisted that if she weren’t able to keep you safe then she could never keep anyone safe.”

Kara looks at him in surprise. “Alex planned to leave?”

She never knew any of this and hearing it now makes her finally understand where this conflict was coming from.

“She planned to hop aboard the Strathos and do volunteer medical work with the Panacea.”

Kara glances back inside.

“She doesn’t want it to ever happen again. Nobody does,” James says and Kara faces him.

“And that’s why we need to find out who’s behind this,” she says, clenching her fist at the memories of the attacks. 

“I want it to be over so that no one else gets hurt.”

They succumb to silence for a while until James’ speaks again. 

“Do you really have no doubt that Lena can be trusted?”

“Not a single ounce of it,” she answers without hesitation.

“Why?”

“Because,” Kara pauses, “I know her heart, James. I’ve seen it, I’ve felt it and there’s this connection I…” she trails off trying to find the exact words to describe it.

“I don’t know what it is but something that gives off such a comforting feeling. It can’t belong to someone who harbors evil,” she reasons, hating the fact that nobody just seems to believe her.

“Flower Heart,” James says, “I’ve heard of it a long time ago and,” he pauses, words fading as he seems to think.

“And?” Kara asks, interest suddenly peaking. “What do you know about it?”

She’s tried to know more but the written accounts are limited and Kara had just reached a dead end. 

James contemplates for a moment, looking unsure about sharing the information but under Kara’s gaze he finally relents.

“The bearer of the flower will not survive long without it. She may be okay for now, Princess, but sooner or later her body will collapse the longer she tries to separate herself from it. “

Kara sighs heavily at this information. The thought of it, unbearable to dwell upon.

“So, that means that Lena has to re-connect with it or else she dies?”

James looks at her with concern.

“Your Highness, she needs only touch the flower to do so.”

Kara stares at him in shock, trying to take in the information. Bringing back every interaction she had with Lena in the presence of the flower. Her disbelief seeping through as she realizes just how simple it all was.

“What?”

“The thing is, she has to want it. Physical contact with the flower and the desire to accept it back. That’s the only way to save Lady Lena,” James says as Kara looks at him, still trying to process everything.

“Where is it anyway? The flower? ‘Cause if she’s still breathing then it must not be far away.”

Kara’s eyes hover to the direction of the Forest of Cythonna. The answer had been right in front of her all along.

* * *

Lena eyes the state of the art interior of the Kryptonian ship in awe as she drops her bag, containing what little she has—or better yet, given to her, down to inspect it. Hands brushing against the sleek panels as her eyes scan every corner. It’s enough to carry fifty passengers plus heavy cargo and equipment inside which is more than she expected and with such strong power cores Lena is sure that they’ll have a worry free journey. No more wondering if they will break down half way there and end up somewhere way worse. There’s even two healing pods and huge packs of medicines as well. When she checks the storage area, there’s enough supplies and food to last a year. 

A noise breaks Lena’s focus, tearing her eyes away from the ship’s engine specifications she quickly stands up before quietly grabbing the small oxygen tank from the side, ready to smash it against any intruder’s head. When she reaches the end of the ship, she rounds off in a corner where a door stands in her way. Prepared for anything with her veins already gathering enough energy for at least one powerful blast. It’ll be painful, for sure, the darkening of her scars are enough to tell her that her distance from the flower is already taking a toll on her. So using her abilities are going to be something of a last resort if the head bashing doesn’t work.

Taking a deep breath, she waves her hand on the sensors by the side. The door slides open in seconds and Lena slips in, already at the verge of swinging away only to stop herself at the last second. Her eyes widen in recognition as she drops the oxygen tank.

“Sol… Luna,” she murmurs before walking towards the bay where her horses are kept, hands already reaching to touch them.

Sighing in relief, she realizes that she had nothing to worry about when she reads the Kryptonian words, ‘Animal Containment’. Next to it is another section for live plants. 

“Of course,” Lena mumbles, knowing not to be surprised when it comes to Kryptonians and their deep care for living beings. Only they would have spaceships that are pet and plant friendly. 

A little nudge on her open palm brings Lena’s attention back to Sol.

“Time to go back,” she says softly before heading back to the front of the ship.

She settles on the pilot’s seat as she slips in the power key. The engine thrums to life as she flips on switches, preparing for flight. Finally, with everything ready, she presses the button connecting to the dock’s gate. Natural light from the setting sun streams as the gate goes up to reveal a strong gush of water from the outside. A normal incident, considering, Argo’s private royal spaceship docks are smartly hidden behind the majestic Merrow Falls, one which Midvale Castle floats above from. Technology allows the water to part and in turn, allows the ship to pass. Lena only needs to take the controls and drive. 

Her grip tightens at the handles, telling herself that it’s not guilt she feels in her gut. That she should stop dwelling on the mental image of Kara’s disappointed face once she finds the letter she left containing the words, ‘I’m sorry’. She shouldn’t be finding the written words lacking and cold or that there will be questions left unanswered. She shouldn’t even be feeling things but ever since she arrived at Argo all she did was that, _feel_. 

Kara made it clear that she wasn’t a prisoner and therefore, leaving whenever she wanted isn’t wrong. _Right?_ She’s already done so much, put up with a lot and now she deserves her… payment. She did save their Princess, the future Queen of Argo, despite whatever she had done before that.

It’s not betrayal. She’s not betraying anyone. Disappointment is the correct word. Lena has always carried it everywhere. So what difference does it make now? This is who she is. 

Besides, sooner or later, she’ll only be a vague memory to Kara. Someone forgettable. She’ll be spending birthdays with people who are willing to stay by her side. People unlike her. This is where their strings break off and Lena knows she’ll never see her again after this. One way or another, it’ll have to end anyway. That thought makes her swallow hard, the pain in her chest piercing deeply at the center as Kara’s infectious sunny smile flashes in her mind. Those exquisite blue eyes are going to be added to the list of things that will haunt her forever.

_Shut it off_

Letting out a slow breath, she pushes the control forward, the propulsion engines firing up as she begins to take-off. The force pushes her back on her seat as she sets the speed up high and in seconds she’s flying off, gliding in the air as she makes a wide curve around the city limits, staying low near deep blue waters. The ship tilts to the left and something hard digs on the side of her thighs. When she steadies the ship and keys in the coordinates, she places it on auto mode before digging her hand down her pocket to supposedly throw away the distracting object. Looking down, she finds said object resting on the palm of her hand. 

A rose pin made of red rubies which the vendor had so proudly introduced as the ‘Lover’s Heart’ makes her pause as Lena finds that when it comes down to it, Kara Zor-El is the one thought she is unable to shut off. 

Closing her hand, she grips the object tight enough that she’s sure it’ll leave a mark on her palm. When she looks up, she forces her focus on getting back to the manor as quick as she can. That is if Sam hadn’t went on with the relocation plan yet.

Minutes later a familiar sight greets her. Banshee Cliff is still as intimidating as ever. The burnt remnants of the explosion that had blasted Kara down her solarium remains like a nasty scar. Kara remaining alive even before the Plumeria had saved her is still a miracle to be honest.

Nearing the edge, Lena prepares herself. She’s planning to take a swift dive and she’s not even thinking twice about it. She’s heard of stories regarding the rescue operations sent down this very cliff for Kara. None of them had been positive stories and Lena had silently scoffed at it. Nobody can get through the brutal stormy conditions down the forest of Cythonna.

Nobody but her.

The weather conditions down the deeper parts of the forest have always been bad but not harsh. Lena’s arrival had intensified it, her anger making the brewing storm turn violent. So if asked, she won’t even hesitate to admit that she’s responsible for all those fatalities. Nor did she feel remorse for any of that. She couldn't feel that emotion. Funny, when it comes to everything else, everything not... Kara, she's completely unaffected.

As she dives off the cliff and into dark depths she can feel her own scars burn and her chest sting. She used to be numb but whatever Kara had managed to untangle within her is now affecting her system.

Angry bursts of energy flows painfully through her veins as she raises her hand up towards the ominous swirl of dark clouds filled with lightning and thunder. 

Crimson red glows outside the ship as it pierces through the storm. The descent is shaky but the ship doesn’t break. It continues down amidst howling winds, strikes of lightning and deafening thunder.

She shoots out of the darkness and into the gloomy gray skies. Lena quickly pulls the breaks. The ship shudders at the strain of the abrupt change, almost crashing down the ground if not for adept maneuvering calculations. Even if she hated it, she had her brother to thank for the unintentional training she underwent what with years living in a ship, hopping from planet to planet.

Finally gaining better control, Lena successfully executes a safe landing before breathing heavily from exhaustion. Pulling her sleeves up, she groans at the worsening condition of her scars. It’s like her arm is slowly dying and the worst part is, it’s spreading. She’s not stupid, she knows she’s running out of time.

Time is a precious thing as of the moment. She unlocks her seatbelt and wastes no time in getting out the ship. 

Not even seconds as her feet touch the ground, Sam is there, hugging her. She releases her just as quick and Lena finally notices the gun she’s holding.

“We thought you were somebody else,” Sam explains as Querl and the others come closer, lowering old weapons that really are no match for any of the latest Kryptonian technology. 

She doesn’t blame them. She arrived in a Kryptonian ship after all.

“What happened?” Sam asks, eyeing her face in disbelief and Lena realizes that she is currently without a mask. Face, bare for everyone to see. 

Everyone seems to stand still, fixated at the change and it dawns on her that everyone, except Querl and Sam, hasn’t seen her like this. Even Izac doesn’t come close, hiding behind Lucy whose jaw slackens at the sight of her.

Uncomfortably, she shifts her weight before deciding to just put her focus on Sam.

“This is _our_ ship. We need to go, and fast,” Lena says, worried that the Queen might change her mind at the last minute and have her head in a basket for real this time.

“Lena,” Sam starts, not letting go of the unanswered question.

“Sam, we really don’t have time.”

“Did you just steal a Kryptonian ship?”

Lena sighs, giving Sam a look.

“No. It’s part of a deal.”

“What deal? Is this from Princess Kara? What did you do?”

Taking Sam’s wrist, Lena looks at her with a sense of urgency. 

“I’ll explain later. Now, get in the ship. We’re heading to Earth,” she firmly says.

Sam finally nods at this. Looking at everyone before giving out orders. By now, everyone has seemed to snap out of their stupor as feet scurry to and fro, carrying essentials and whatever personal items they have left.

Lena swiftly turns away from the manor, walking with purpose past the only living trees at this part of the dead forest. 

The doors to the solarium swings wide open as she stands before the Plumeria. The leaves are now falling and the flower in the process of wilting, a huge contrast to how it looked weeks ago under Kara’s care.

Lifting a hand up, she begins to do what she came to do. And by the time she gets back to the ship, everything is packed and everyone is huddled together, eyes still looking at her in curiosity whenever she passes by.

Sam finds her at the back of the ship.

“Where were you? I got some of your favorite books since you didn’t seem to even bother going in the manor.”

“Thanks. I already have everything I need,” she says, eyes looking down at the Plumeria with its pedestal inside one of the incubators designed to keep living plants alive for as long as needed. 

Sam slowly nods, blinking away the tears as a small smile lights up her face. Bringing the flower may seem like a small thing but if Lena had the ship months ago, the flower may have never made it on. She would’ve left it at the solarium, slowly wilting away with her. Dying a slow and painful death on her own. 

She may still not feel ready to completely reunite with it but she knows it’s something that might happen one day. When she’s ready to be brave again and step out of the shadows to face the world.

“What changed?” Sam asks.

Lena grips the rose pin.

“Potstickers.”

“You mean… the snack?”

Keeping the pin back in her pocket, Lena finally faces Sam. 

“There’s one more stop we have to make before we leave.”

“Where?”

Lena doesn’t answer her. Instead, she heads back to the flight deck where Querl is already manning the co-pilot seat.

“There’s something I forgot,” she mumbles before manually keying in the coordinates.

Querl looks at the map and direction they are headed. He gives her an uneasy look but obediently starts the engine, checking everything before they take off.

When Lena looks back down at the burning manor crumbling to ashes, for the first time in a while, she feels hope.

* * *

One hour. That’s all the time left before Kara walks into the grand hall where everyone awaits her. Music is already playing and guests are already mingling about, whispering about the extravagance of her birthday celebration. Down below the city, colorful sunflower banners are being flown up, spreading around the city streets with all the bright lantern orbs in preparation for the grand musical parade in honor of her day of birth. Soon, a display of fireworks will be let loose to the sky and color the night. All in all, everyone is busy for the celebration, being merry and filled with excitement as the night deepens. 

News outlets are already putting up a live feed of the event in the castle while noting every famous guest from several parts of the universe in attendance. Which is why Krypton’s planetary space defense had been doing strict measures to ensure that those entering the planet are truly invited. Kal, her cousin and King of Kryptonopolis will unfortunately be absent due to pressing issues he needs to take care of but he did promise her that he’d be travelling to Argo tomorrow to personally give her his gift. 

It’s easy to say that this unfortunate news is the reason why Kara has yet to come out of her room despite already dressed in the most elegant royal gold dress of the night, her crown glimmering under the lights and her hair tied up stylishly with tender shorter wavy locks framing her face. But to those who know, it is not the case. Kal is not the reason why the Princess of Argo hasn’t moved from her seat and has refused to see anyone for the mean time. It’s not Kal’s letter dangling on her fingertips. It wasn’t his handwriting scrawled inside it. And neither are the words written in it from him.

_‘I’m sorry’_ such simple words written in Kryptonian are all it contains. Nia had shakily handed it to her with a sad look. Kara had immediately fled to her own room to confirm it. Finding the solar powered energy cores and key card gone is enough of a confirmation. She had planned to give it after the event, before Lena could come up to a decision regarding her offer. 

“I gave her a choice and this is her answer,” her mother had told her and Kara doesn’t blame her. Years of experience far beyond hers, Kara doesn’t even try to oppose. 

“I told you, Kara, choose your friends wisely because more often than not, they end up just passing by. You’re even lucky if that’s just the case. Loneliness, betrayal and dishonesty are one of the things we bear and as the future Queen of Argo, you must be prepared to endure more,” her mother reminded her and despite the frustration of such an unfair deal, Kara knows it’s the truth. 

“But if there’s one comfort I can assure you, it is that I and your father will _always_ be by your side.”

She’s not angry. Of course not. Lena was free to do whatever she pleases. She’s a guest. Kara’s guest and one she considers special. Anger is not the emotion she feels. Was it sadness? Disappointment? Or did she foresee something like this happening but she just hadn’t expected it so soon? 

Maybe it was a mix of it all. Add in the hope that she clung to that this was different. Hope that someday, one day, she didn’t have to feel like a burden to others. Many have shied away from her after finding out that she was an heir to the crown. She feels its weight growing heavier even now on such a quiet moment. She remembers having to go through a break-up because of the reality that normal will never be the life she will offer. To be with Argo’s royal daughter means saying goodbye to the mundane and the simplicity of life. Being part of her life would also mean that danger isn’t far behind. She doesn’t blame Lena for rushing out the door as soon as she’s given the chance. She almost died because of her.

Lena. The name circles her thoughts again and something inside her feels hollow. The scent of Plumerias no longer linger anywhere in the castle and honestly, she misses it. 

She already misses something that had only been gone for about an hour. It sounds pathetic and Kara hates that she pities herself for it. 

But she could’ve at least say goodbye. To personally tell her that she’s leaving. Did she really mean so little to her? Did she even mean anything to her? Kara had hoped she did. _She didn’t._

But then would it hurt less?

Hurt. Kara admits that it hurts. It hurts already. She really has sunk low. 

“Kara.”

It’s Alex, probably about to tell her that she needs to head down now. She doesn’t really want to go anymore, finding no comfort in the midst of people with fake smiles and are just there for the sake of formality. If one were to try building strong connections to the future Queen of Argo, now would be the perfect time. It doesn’t help that the pressure to find her future betrothed also relies on this event. A King or Queen must not rule on their own. It’s a Kryptonian rule she’s questioned since she was young. To which her father answers as he traces their family insignia, _‘El Mayarah. Stronger together, that’s what our family believes in’_

“Kara,” Alex calls out again, this time moving closer to her.

“We found him. The pirate. He shipped the separate cargo filled with unassembled weapon parts through illegal backdoors between planets a couple of months ago, that was before we got ambushed.”

That finally gets Kara’s attention.

“Then he must know who he was delivering it to and who it was from,” Kara says, gripping Lena’s letter tightly, drawing strength from it. 

“Problem is, he won’t talk but we can find ways to make him,” Alex offers and Kara stands, shaking off the heaviness she’d been blanketed with.

“Where is he now?” she demands, thankful for the sudden distraction.

“Down the interrogation room. We made sure bringing him in was discreet as—”

“Danvers!”

Alex’s communicator cracks with Maggie’s strained voice on the line and suddenly Kara has a bad feeling about this. 

“Sawyer, this better not be another war game again,” Alex warns as they pause by the door.

“Well, you’d wish it was,” Maggie replies with a frustrated sigh. “Especially when I’m about to tell you that our smelly _friend_ has just greeted his maker up in the stars.”

“What?!” Alex asks, almost yelling as she looks at Kara with dread.

“Somehow someone got to him first and knocked James unconscious. When nobody wasn’t answering through comms I rushed down and found our pirate’s body decorated with holes. The rest of our people are injured but nothing serious,” Maggie angrily reports. 

“Our assassin couldn’t have gone far. I had every one of our security immediately on high alert for suspicious individuals trying to get out the castle. At least, we are certain that every exit will now be blocked,” Maggie says before confessing,

“Our pirate looked really panicky from the start, Danvers.”

“He knew,” Alex replies, the answer dawning on her. 

“He knew our assassin,” Kara mumbles, her eyes meeting with Alex as they both realize the kind of situation they are now in.

“There’s only one way he can hide,” Alex says, hands on her hips as she paces around.

“So whoever it was, is now one of our guest downstairs.” Kara breathes out, closing her eyes for the moment.

“And now the bastard knows we are on to him,” Alex groans.

A soft knock hushes their conversation and Kara turns to find Nia, looking at her uncertainly.

“Your Highness, it’s time,” she reminds her as Alex looks at her digital watch. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a moment. Thank you, Nia,” Kara answers immediately as Alex whips her head at her. 

“Kara, you can’t go down there! Don’t forget, these people had always wanted you dead from the beginning. You’re making it so easy for them!” Alex hisses as soon as Nia leaves. 

“I know,” she says calmly, “So I’ll be bait. Whoever is behind this knows that they can’t go until the party ends. If I cancel now and let every guest leave then I’m only giving them the perfect escape. At least, we have this person contained,” Kara reasons as Alex shakes her head.

“It’s too risky, Kara.”

Reaching out to hold Alex’s arms, she lets out a small smile. 

“I’ll be okay. If I am to be Queen then the last thing I’d do is run and hide. Besides, I have the best security team after all. You got my back and I got yours, remember?”

Alex’s expression softens at the old pact they made as kids and the doubt she must’ve carried for a while suddenly leaks out.

“I failed you once. I… I can’t fail again.”

Kara hugs her.

“You’ve always been a sister to me, Alex. I still trust you the most and I’ll do it all over again. You could never fail me.”

Alex hugs her back.

“I got your back and you got mine.”

It’s that reminder that Kara bears in mind as she walks down, stopping before the doors of the castle’s grand hall.

Maggie meets them there, dagger ready to fly as she twirls it obsessively. A habit she does whenever she’s pissed. 

Kara stops as she sees James currently being given a quick first aid on the cut near his left temple. A bruise starting to form around it. 

She places a hand on his shoulder as he nods in understanding, straightening up to let her know that he’s still ready to fight and repeating the vague description of their assassin. 

When she reaches the door, she stops, taking in deep breathes before she lets them announce her presence. Alex stands beside her and Kara takes comfort in knowing that she’s not completely alone. 

The letter she’s stashed in her pocket feels heavy yet Kara refuses to throw it away. She doesn’t exactly know why she hangs on to it. 

The doors open and she’s bathed in bright lights. She can see her parents up at the platform, their faces proud as they look at her. 

Lifting her chin up, she walks on amidst gushes of awe and adoration. When she makes her way up to give each her parents a hug, she flashes a big smile on the unknowing crowd.

One of those faces wants her dead and Kara only hopes to catch them before she lets her birthday fireworks color the night sky. 

Sitting on the throne next to her parents, Kara glances at the side where Alex stands. She nods at her before Alex discreetly gives out orders on her ear comms. Kara has hers attached at the back of her ear as well, aware of everything that is happening.

The food is served and the orchestra begins to perform as the stage is filled with elegant dancers who twirl around and line up in pairs. They get into perfect formation and are synchronized in movement, a trademark for Krypton’s finest dance troupe. Somehow Kara’s eyes lower down to the floor as they begin. Their colorful display of clothing swaying as they twist and jump suddenly reminding her of the colorful butterflies fluttering about at the Elysian Garden.

Lena’s magic must’ve seeped right into her, residing in her thoughts and making her unable to forget. She wonders if she got back safe and immediately stops herself from contacting their military outposts near the border. She has other things to focus on now. So she lifts her eyes back up to try and appreciate every hard work poured out just for this night. 

It passes like a blur, her food is hardly untouched and the next thing Kara knows is that her father’s standing up to give her a toast and some endearing wishes that Kara would keep in her heart —her mother had done them last year so it was his turn. When he finishes, Kara is hugging him again. What comes after that is something she isn’t looking forward to.

To choose a partner to dance with. Social protocols and formalities have required her to engage in such activity. Kara knows it’s more like an application for her hand in marriage. Whoever she chooses immediately becomes a strong candidate. Same with whomever she spends the most time talking to. 

She should be thankful that her parents decided to abolish the arrangement of marriages. It’s a brutal consequence in carrying the crown and securing the throne. But despite the changes, the pressure to marry still weighs heavily and Kara is aware that all eyes will be on her. 

When she stands up, her eyes drift around waiting smiles and hopeful faces. Her mind urging her to just pick one then move on to the next. But her feet won’t let her and she remains rooted on the spot. 

She feels her mother’s hand behind her back, her soothing and encouraging words behind her ear. 

It’s just a dance. A way to get to meet whom she might want to get to know more. She doesn’t have to decide just yet. 

Looking down, she closes her eyes and inhales. The effect it makes comes in instant as her eyes instantly open, head quickly looking up as she steps down the three steps of the elevated platform. Her footsteps sure as she confidently walks past sons and daughters of royalty. The crowd parting for her when she doesn’t stop, now walking with purpose, her eyes unwavering, determined to get to the source of the familiar sweet fragrance.

Murmurs sweep through the hall as she passes by noble houses and officials. Because as far as they know, the Princess of Argo is overlooking highly considerable candidates. 

But when she pushes past the end of the tables and out the doors, the murmurs turn into noisy chatter of disbelief. Security rushes to follow her. Alex calls out to her through the comms but Kara is too preoccupied to reply. Too focused on getting to where she wants to be. Where she needs to be.

Because just behind the hallway doors stands the one person she desperately wishes to speak to.

“Lena,” Kara breathlessly says as she comes face to face with bewitching green irises, powerful enough to draw one closer and hold you captive. 

Finally, after so many hours, Kara exhales, her nerves calm, her heart eased and her soul comforted once again.

A feeling only one person can give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primrose : 'I can't live without you'
> 
> Catco Media: Krypton's official celebrity news media.
> 
> Now giving you live updates straight from Midvale Castle as we celebrate Princess Kara's Royal Birthday.
> 
> 'You can't separate lovers destined to traverse through planets just to be together. It sounds like shit but I think it's true.  
> Honestly, I just want to try those potstickers Lena keeps mumbling about. Seriously, she won't shut up about it'  
> -Sam Arias
> 
> 'Everything's fine. The event is running smoothly. All is well'  
> -James Olsen
> 
> 'I'm stressed. I need a drink but I can't because I'm working and now some fucking idiot is dead, there's a terrorist in this boring party and I keep tripping in all these fluffy dresses! I need a raise.'  
> -Maggie Sawyer
> 
> 'Nobody listens to me. Kara does whatever she wants despite the assassination threats, the buttface criminal is hiding behind all the rich people which makes it even harder because now we can't tell them apart, Maggie keeps complaining about fluffy dresses on the comms and oh, apparently, Lena is back, great, now we're having a wedding! Shit! I haven't even practiced my maid of honor speech yet'  
> -Alex Danvers
> 
> 'Kryptonians have funny traditions. I also find it impressive how their hairs are smooth as the fabric, silk, never a single strand sticking out. Impressive indeed. I like it. As a matter of fact I am a proud Kryptonian supporter. Well done Kryptonians!'  
> -Querl Dox
> 
> 'My feet hurt. I'm really just here for the cake'  
> -Nia Nal
> 
> Thanks for following! Tune in next week for more live updates of your favorite stars.


	17. Viscaria

**Chapter 16**

**Viscaria**

It’s an intimidating picture. Midvale castle. Floating high up above, on top a majestic waterfalls and built with the highest grade of stone and cement. Everybody looks up to it in awe. That’s pretty much how everyone must feel about any castle, Lena guesses because feelings are complicated to talk about and she’s lost a lot of it. Now, sketchy feelings aside, she can’t help but wonder if she was making the right decision. Maybe she should’ve thought this through before hastily rushing off. She remembers Sam’s shock after seeing the destination they are ‘making a short stop’ at. Sam may also have suggested getting her brain checked in one of the med capsules in the ship. But amidst the confusion, she assures them that it won’t take long. And it wouldn’t if she thought this through.

Having hidden the ship near the secret entrance Kara had shown her during their trip downtown, Lena had easily slipped back into the castle seamlessly, royal guards on patrol bowing after recognizing her—as ridiculous as that is. So nobody questions her presence until she arrives at the doors of the grand hall. And that’s when she realizes just how drastically underdressed she was. 

So thus her dilemma, should she just try to barge in, sticking out like a sore thumb, or wait for the right opportunity to privately talk to Kara? Which translates to waiting outside the door until the event ends. Sneaking in won’t work either. She even contemplated getting in as a staff. Which seems like a good option until Kara would notice her—the main goal of this mission—and she figures, being blessed by Kara’s attention would immediately put the spotlight on her. And with the wide screens flashing a live feed of the celebration downtown, her interaction with the crowned Princess will be seen by thousands. Whatever anyone says, publicity to royals is huge and Lena will not taint that. The next thing they’d know there will be rumors and everyone will try to probe into who she was to the Princess. A nobody, if she were to be asked but you never know with critics. Worse, the information about her that they might be able to dig, if one knows where to look.

Tonight is an important night for Kara, there are political agendas at work with such a grand occasion and Lena is sure the press are hungry for more. Kara needs to deliver and show everyone that she has strong connections and friendly partnerships within the galaxy. Lena’s presence would most probably ruin that.

“Lady Lena!” a familiar voice calls out and she quickly looks up to find Nia, face brightening up at the sight of her as she walks over in her lovely dress.

“Where were you? The princess had been looking for you—I mean, everyone was—but Princess Kara, most especially, was worried,” Nia tells her in a rushed tone and Lena has to put a hand up to try and explain but the words coming in make her shift.

“Her Highness… had been worried?” she slowly repeats.

“Of course she was. You left out of the blue, leaving only a small note. She tried to go after you but the Queen she…” Nia trails off, motioning inside and Lena understands the repercussions of the choice she made earlier.

Nodding, she turns to look at the closed door of the hall where muffled music and chatters were coming from. She knows she needs to make a decision.

Digging into her pocket, she takes the rose pin out and stares at it, contemplating, before turning back to Nia again. 

“There’s something I… wish to give her…” she says, swallowing the doubt that comes rushing in. 

What’s a worthless little pin compared to all the expensive gifts Kara will be receiving tonight?

Closing her palm and gripping the pin tightly, she breathes out and decides against it.

“You know what, I’ll just—”

“Lena.”

She stills at the familiar voice, turning around to find the doors wide open and Kara herself standing right in front of her, looking so regal with her crown. Her dress gleams with gold and she looks… stunningly perfect.

Lena blanks out for a moment before calling upon her manners. Imitating Nia, she lowers her head in deep respect before daring to look up at questioning cerulean blues. Boldly taking one step she tries to explain.

She doesn’t immediately get to do so. Not when Kara lifts up the letter she wrote on earlier. The words scribbled in them, making her stop.

“Are they okay?” Kara softly asks, concern all over her face and Lena doesn’t understand.

“Sam and the others,” Kara clarifies as Nia excuses herself to give them a moment.

“Yes, I’m taking them home,” Lena explains and softly adds, “Tonight.”

Kara lowers her gaze to the floor, shoulders slacking as she nods. 

“Right.”

“Kara, I—”

“I’m sorry,” the Princess says at the same time and it throws her off. She should be the one apologizing. Not Kara.

“For being selfish,” sincere blue eyes look up at her. Lena thinks she looks beautiful and those sad eyes shouldn’t make an appearance at such a special occasion.

“I had been thinking only of myself and forgetting that there are people relying on you too,” Kara continues.

“I think you’re allowed to be selfish on your birthday, Kara,” Lena replies, trying not to give in to the desire to hold her. It’s a mystery how such emotion slips out whenever she is in front of her.

“You came back,” Kara points out, a small smile on her face.

Suddenly remembering what she initially came for, Lena allows herself to move closer, handing over the pin.

“I forgot to give this to you.”

Kara looks down at the pin, warm hands brushing against her palm and perhaps if she had a heart it would’ve skipped a beat by now. 

“It’s nothing much but I just… thought of you when I saw it.”

The smile on Kara’s lips widens as she takes it, expressive eyes staring at it in fascination and Lena finds it all worth the trouble. 

“Lena, this is not nothing! It’s… it’s priceless. This is one of the best gifts I’ve ever had,” Kara tells her and Lena doesn’t know how to take that. Not that she gives gifts often anyway. But Kara had been the first one in a while and Lena finds that giving things to her is something she might want to do again. If anything just to see her face light up like that again.

She also discovers that there is a whole audience trying to get a look at what Argo’s Princess finds more important than her own birthday party. Alura, who has walked down the middle of the hall catches her eyes and Lena hopes to show the Queen the choice she truly ended up with.

“I’ll be back,” she blurts out. “I just need to bring the others home and then, I’ll come back.”

Her words steal Kara’s attention from the pin. Intently looking at her.

“I thought of… your offer and I’d like to help. There is a lot of bad out there and they need more of those like you to give those who have lost all hope the will to believe again.” 

She takes in a breath, a confession hanging on her lips as she takes the courage to look back at Kara.

“Besides, I may not know much about it, but I think friends should annoy each other until the end and so... I’ll do that, even though you wear that chunk of gold on your head,” she says, the corner of her lips curving up. 

It’s sincere words that hide the complete truth behind it. That friendship is the only thing she can have with the future Queen of Argo. The reason that would still allow her to stay by Kara’s side.

Along with it, another set of boxes containing truths are still yet to be opened and Lena knows that to pursue a friendship with Kara means having to finally pull them out and into the light.

“But before that, there’s a lot you need to know. Things about me that you must learn. My past… all of it,” she says but Kara shakes her head.

“You know you don’t have to. That doesn’t really matter to me.” Lena sighs, closing her eyes as she does so while putting a hand up to stop her from speaking. She needs to point out something important.

“I want to, Kara. I’ll tell it all when I return. I promise. When we can have time to sit down and talk. If by then, you still find me as someone worthy of your friendship then perhaps, Argo… might finally be a place I can call… home.”

The foreign word drops from her tongue and she finds herself believing it. Lena’s never had one. Wandering in the dark for so long she almost forgets it. But she can see it now. Mornings as pleasant and quiet. Afternoons spent in hearty conversations over food. And evenings filled with color. She sees Kara in every one of them and it becomes twice as better. A brighter tomorrow she looks forward to.

She wants that. For the first time in a while, she finally wants something. Not to run towards the edge but to run through beautiful coastlines, in the middle of green fields, and around cobblestone streets. Running to get back home. 

She looks at piercing blue eyes and maybe… maybe that’s what they meant about it. Home.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to make sure your room’s clean until you come back then?” Kara suggests and it sounds too good to be true. She also doesn’t expect to have a place in the castle. She’s almost sure there’s supposed to be a guideline for who gets to own a room. Lena would be happy to work for rent downtown.

Kara lifts up the pin, motioning for her to do the honors, “Can you put it on for me?”

“It’s going to ruin your dress,” she stammers, glancing at the fine golden fabric but Kara dismisses that.

“No, it won't. It actually completes the look.”

So, that’s how a small ruby crusted rose pin finds itself right above Kara’s heart. An irony considering what it initially meant. Kara will never know it and it’ll stay that way. It’s fine. Lena is content seeing it so proudly brandished for everyone to see.

It’ll be a promise instead. For a loyalty untainted and a friendship that will follow them to the stars.

She’s now done what she came to do, said what she had to say and now it’s time to bid a temporary farewell. But Kara quickly breaches the invisible boundary Lena sets up, a hand wrapping around her wrist with pleading look to match.

“Can you just maybe spare one short moment? Before you go?” Kara asks, words rushed.

“For what?” Lena asks, finally getting conscious of the eyes and the murmurs being clearly sent their way. She tries to duck her head a bit as photographers’ edge a bit towards them. Thankfully, security is nearby.

Kara clears her throat, head cocking to the side as a small invitation.

“Lena, would you like to—” 

An arm circles around Lena’s neck and suddenly everything grows dim, the place is spinning a sudden chill running down her bones as her jaw hangs open. The familiar presence that has haunted her nightmares suddenly surrounding her. Everything turns into slow motion and she’s slipping. 

Kara’s hold on her tightens but breaks, along with it the last traces of warmth. Lena sees Alex, pulling Kara away, guns being drawn out, shouting and running everywhere. Her eyes widen as a voice she thought she’d never hear whispers into her ear.

“How sweet.” 

In front of her, Kara’s face falls as Alex pulls her behind her, the entire royal security team quickly surrounding their Princess, weapons held out, shields appearing in a flash. 

It takes a while but Lena finally realizes the sting in her neck followed by a numbing sensation all over her limbs.

“Lex Luthor,” she hears Kara say with anger, spitting out the name as she pulls out a gun herself, a neon blue beam lighting up on the side of the weapon. 

“Ah, Princess Kara. Happy Birthday,” Lex says in a tone of mockery. 

“Imagine my disappointment not receiving an invitation!” Lex dramatically laments and Lena wants nothing more but to slam him into a wall. The heavy sedative he has given her doesn’t allow it, she’s almost completely paralyzed now.

He throws her off to the side, right into the arms of one of his most loyal soldiers, William, half man, half cyborg. She also realizes that Lex’s most ruthless assassins are standing right behind him. Black armor, stained with blood and ghoulish accessories that would make many tremble with fear. 

To her, they simply look like jesters.

“Let her go,” Kara demands, jaw clenching as her eyes dart from Lex to hers. 

“See, dear Princess, despite such special occasion that’s the one birthday gift I cannot give you. Feel free to ask something else,” Lex says, words dripping with sarcasm. 

By now the King and his soldiers have joined them, putting up a defensive wall. Lex is definitely overpowered but Lena knows her brother well. This isn’t some ambush operation. It’s a retrieval mission. 

“What do you want Luthor?” the King asks, voice booming as he speaks.

“A piece of the birthday cake,” Lex replies before dropping the act and rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, old man. I’ve already got what I came here for.”

He turns to her, eyes just as hard and dark as she remembers it. His hand comes up to her face. She doesn’t back down either, staring back at him with fury.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Kara’s voice echoes across the place as she takes a step forward, creating a very high tension between the two parties, everyone ready to shoot at each other’s faces.

Lex’s hand stop inches from her as he turns back to the Princess. Lena wishes to draw his attention away from Kara. Not Kara. Anyone but Kara.

“Krypton may be open to many things but Daxam is different. We would never have a member of the House of El for a Queen. That will never happen and so this thing between you and my baby sister has to end. You lost that chance to unite our families back when your cousin made his choice.”

The impact of his words land hard and Lena dreads to see the look in Kara’s face at the slip of the word. She doesn’t even dare lift her eyes up to what might be a bewildered and devastated look.

“Sister?” Kara repeats, uncertain and confused.

Lex was quick to assess the situation, the Luthors were always good at plotting and connecting, as he glances between them, a look of realization in his face.

“She doesn’t know?” he asks her before letting out a laugh. 

“Well, isn’t this an awesome party!” He exclaims, wiping the corner of his eyes as he calms himself down. 

He then turns to Kara, his smile turning sinister.

“I guess, proper introductions should be addressed now,” he says as he lifts up his hand to motion towards Lena before gripping her wrist and yanking her back to him. She stumbles against him, anger rising as the dark clouds above swirl up in the sky. Oh what she would give to blast him out to the sea. She tries to move her fingers, squeezing out whatever energy there is left but to no avail. With half her mind in a haze, body numb and weaker with the drugs she is frustratedly unable to conjure anything as Lex bellows.

“Descendant of an ancient bloodline of sorcerers once thought to have been massacred hundreds of years ago. Princess of Daxam and now also of planets, Maltus, Gol, Rann and Apokolips,” he says with pride while Lena feels disgust. Those were the planets he conquered and drove to slavery. Impoverished and war torn planets under his brutal reign. 

“Our royal executioner and the brains of our highly advanced bio-warfare and technology. My sweet little sister, Lena Luthor,” Lex grandly boasts and it sickens Lena down to her core. 

She doesn’t even have her heart at this point and yet she already feels horrible. Not at the fact that her dark history is now splattered for everyone to see but in the truth that now Kara knows. Spoken words that didn’t come out of her own lips as she had intended to. This wasn’t the confession she planned. Lex ruined it, like he always does to every good she tries to do.

Kara, the only being in the whole universe Lena wanted to spare from all evil. The only one she was willing to open up to again and yet… the universe refuses to let her at least have someone that sees her differently. Now she can’t even have Kara as a friend anymore.

She looks up, knowing that those blue eyes would never look at her the same way ever again. And honestly, nothing else had bothered her but this. Only this.

Only her

She’s still painfully pretty though, no matter what emotion, Kara shines above the rest and she should’ve seen this coming because it was too good to be true.

It’s one thing to make a mistake once but to repeat the same mistake twice is undoubtedly foolish. She was only to blame this time.

Fool

“Is it true?” Kara softly asks, voice wavering as she stares at her. Eyes so blue and fearful, hopeful that she denies this. 

Lena knows what it looks like. She knows the million things running in Kara’s mind. Traitor is one word resounding loudly. That’s for sure. 

How was she to answer that? Yes or no won’t suffice. Either way, it is blaringly obvious that they both belong at the opposite sides of the fence and she’d been too ambitious to reach for the sky. 

Lena knows, she can never be welcomed back in Argo ever again and Kara would never trust her.

“Daxam tried to annihilate Krypton five years ago. They designed a Kryptonite power blaster of such magnitude capable of destroying a planet. This planet. It was what threatened our extinction years ago,” Kara continues to say, eyes boring right at hers.

Lena knows the question beneath them. She also has an answer to it and it’s not what Kara would like to hear. She also knows that the longer she keeps this up, she’s putting everyone in danger. Lex always plans ahead. 

Lena reads her cards, knows that she has no other option but to pick what’s best. Her brother is after something. She has an idea what it is and she’d rather have hell swallow her whole right now than let him have it.

“I told you, didn’t I? The things I did before were unforgivable,” she replies in resignation. It’s enough of an answer and Lena watches the light in Kara’s eyes dim at this. The apologies she wanted to spill remain behind her lips and the words she wish to convey don’t even make it down her tongue. 

I meant what I said. I meant everything I promised and I’d rather die than betray you. 

This is the end and facing it was once something she wanted. But then this was far worse than what she had envisioned. This wasn’t what she asked for. Because back then, Kara Zor-El had never been part of the equation before.

“Alright, now we have that settled. It’s time to go,” Lex says impatiently. 

“This planet won’t last any longer anyway. Don’t worry, death will be quick.” 

Lex takes out a controller and Lena quickly recognizes the House of El insignia etched on it. Krypton is an impenetrable planet. Nobody can just get in or out that easily. Years ago Lena had been lucky to navigate their ship down Krypton, bypassing all the security—a feat only someone like Lena Luthor can be able to do. But considering it was a time of war and a heavy battle had risen up in space, leaving no one to patrol the skies and report a breach, they had indeed been lucky.

The controller in her brother’s hands just proves that there had been an insider in the castle working for Lex. Someone whose rank is high enough to be handed a controller, access to the space entry points of Krypton and works closely with the royals to set ambush plans for the Princess of Argo. Someone who must be from the same security team that had led Kara’s vehicle and mapped out the ‘strategic’ paths to take. The same route that had lead to the Forest of Cythonna. 

“Again, happy birthday, Princess,” Lex drawls just as Lena’s eyes hover around the people near Kara. Because if she were her brother, she’d chose someone who has something to lose and threaten with, like a loved one who travels out of the planet and is therefore, easily a target. Because Lex knows exactly where to stab someone. 

It’s the heart, he tells her. Go for the heart, Lena.

Her eyes stop at Maggie, locking her gaze at her. Lena knows that look, knows that she’s not the only one. An understanding passes and when Lena subtly tilts her head in a certain direction, a message finally breaks through. 

“Sawyer, what are you doing?” Alex reprimands through gritted teeth as the unexpected happens.

“Going with my gut, Danvers,” Maggie says with difficulty as she aims her gun at James. 

“Oh, how lovely,” Lex says in a bored tone. “You found my sneaky little mouse.”

The words tear Alex’ gaze completely off Lex and towards James who drops his own weapon and carefully steps away from them, shaking his head as he looks at Kara.

“I’m sorry,” he struggles to say, tears streaming down his eyes as he steps behind Lex.

“How could you?” Alex breathes out, unable to hide her anger and betrayal as her gun shakes at the man she called brother.

“No traces of forced entry. Laser wounds on the witness were precise and carefully manipulated. Cameras went down a minute before everything went to chaos. Two of our guards were hit from behind, knocked unconscious without even seeing their assailant. They were facing the only entry point to the containment room. That means… the attacker can only come from inside the room itself,” Maggie slowly pieces together, lips quivering as the truth she must’ve debated over and over in her head now spoken out loud.

“James was the only one in the room because he insisted on taking the first shift.”

“Bravo, smart girl but not smart enough to figure it out sooner,” Lex comments with a wink just before he presses the button. They disappear in a flash and the last thing Lena sees is Kara’s face, crestfallen and in shock at not just one but two betrayals too much for anyone’s heart to take.

This, Lena would say, is the one thing that ultimately killed her. 

Because there’s nothing more brutal than to look at someone you care in the face and break their heart.

* * *

“Please say something,” Alex says solemnly from behind. 

Kara doesn’t budge. Head deep in thought as she sits still, eyes gazing faraway. Outside, everyone is in rushed state. All of her guests already awaiting their ships heading home. Within the castle walls, every available soldier gearing up, every war ship powering up and national emergency sirens blaring all across the city. Later on, an important meeting will be held in the King’s war room with all their generals. They are also to hold conference calls with every kingdom in Krypton. The news of an imminent war about to break yet again in every channel program. On top of all that, outside Krypton’s atmosphere, hundreds of Daxam’s war ships are hovering threateningly, appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden are firing relentlessly at the planet’s shield, Krypton’s number one defense. It’s able to withstand high firepower, missiles and bombs. Daxam is currently using solar beams, trying to rip a hole through the shield. Video footages show signs of cracks forming and this spells bad news as they prepare for their secondary defenses. Their own military forces.

It’s all a head splitting noise and Kara wishes to tune it all out.

It’s barely even possible.

Her hand instinctively comes up, fingers running along red ruby stones of the rose pin given to her merely an hour ago. 

“Kara, at least eat something. You haven’t even touched your food earlier,” Alex gently reminds her and Kara should be grateful for the care at such a time but she doesn’t have the energy to even think.

Maggie had gone out, hoping that a good run around the wide castle grounds could help clear her head. She’s taken James’ betrayal quite hard. They all did but for someone who knew James far longer than anyone, it’s Maggie that shares a heavier weight in this. They both graduated in the same class, a year after Alex, and had even been partners in a couple of missions before being appointed to the royal court under Kara’s security team. Kara met them years before that at the Purple Heart Orphanage which her mother is a secret benefactor of. She had been more than willing to carry that mantle afterwards when she turned twenty-one. In short, she had quickly recommended them herself, knowing that there is nobody she can trust more. Ironically, she had been mistaken at that last part.

How many times does her belief in the good in people have to shatter before she finally gives up? Because this just may be the last straw.

She slowly takes off the pin from her dress, looking at it for a while before clutching it tightly that it would leave a mark on her palm.

Eyes going up to Alex, she finally speaks. 

“You swore, on the day you graduated top of your class, that you’d follow me to the end,” she begins and Alex doesn’t even hesitate.

“And I still stand by it. We may not share the same blood but… to me, you’re more than just someone I serve. You pulled me out the streets as I was dying and declared me as your sister, with words that are binding when it comes from royalty. There is not an ounce of doubt that I will protect you even if it costs me my life.”

“Thank you, Alex. I’d do the same.”

“So, what do you need?”

Kara stands up, taking a deep breath before lifting her head up. 

“My war suit and my weapon.”

A knock breaks their conversation. When Kara gives her permission, Maggie Sawyer, obviously back from her run comes in, still breathing heavily, eyes alert and expression urgent.

“Your Highness, there’s someone who wants to see you.”

* * *

Lena drops to the floor with no one holding her anymore, breathing heavily against the metal floors of Lex’s ship, the biggest of their fleet. 

Seconds after having teleported from Midvale Castle, Lena had not been prepared for the mind numbing pain in her chest. Her wrist burns twice as painfully. She doesn’t even realize the blood dripping from her nostrils. When she coughs, blood spatters decorate the floor. And, to make matters worse, Lex thinks it’s a good time to play chess, finishing the game they left off five years ago. 

“Now what kind of disease have those Kryptonians infected you with? Queen to F6,” Lex sighs as he lounges on his sofa, calmly watching the solar beams create a larger crack on Krypton’s space shield as he sips his drink. He pours her one too.

Sweat drips at the side of her face, down to her neck as she crawls, resting her head on the sofa’s cushion, eyes drawing back to the wide view of Krypton being slowly cracked open.

“Your fleet is going to turn to dust once you break that shield. Rook to F5,” she mumbles weakly, earning a laugh from him. 

“Oh no, how scary,” he mockingly says before his lips curl into a snarl. 

“Queen to H4.”

“Rook to C1.”

He grips a fistful of her hair, making her look up at him. It stings and she grunts at the pain. 

“The only one turning to dust is your beloved Krypton, starting with that fragile Princess you fancy so much,” he says lowly before releasing her.

“You always had such poor taste in women. Rook to A7,” he laments and she eyes him darkly.

“You think I couldn’t replicate the weapon you made? Oh, dear sister, you’re not the only genius in the family. Of course, I have a copy of that blueprint you burned. It took me years, but I did it and now there’s just one missing ingredient both you and I know is the final step to launching the biggest Kryptonite bomb that would destroy that damn planet.”

He takes out a vial from his jacket pocket and offers it to her. 

“Now, be the obedient child you’ve always been and give it to me,” he orders.

Lena doesn’t even budge. She stares at the vial before looking up at him, a smile stretching across her lips. Sarcasm runs in the family after all. She bursts into chuckles and she hears him breathe out, trying to reign control. His patience has its limits and Lena knows he’s about to explode. She recognizes the signs of his erratic, petulant behavior.

He slaps her, hard, that she falls back to the floor, cheek reddening in contrast to her pale skin.

She welcomes the sting on her cheek.

“I said, give it to me!” he growls, towering over her as he kneels down to take matters in his own hands, harshly grabbing her wrist and pulling her sleeves, almost tearing the fabric as he does it. 

Lena finds the ultimate satisfaction in seeing his face up close, sees the way it falls, his jaw clenching and his veins popping out. The look of utter disbelief and dread.

“Queen takes Pawn on F4,” Lena mutters in a matter-of-fact tone as her brother shakes in fury.

“What did you—where’s… the flower?” he says, trying to control his temper but failing. 

“Your move, brother,” she says with a tired smile as he explodes, the coffee table tumbling down the platform as he yells out a new order. Everyone cowering in fear. 

He whirls towards James who kneels at the side with a gun pointing at the side of his face by one of the soldiers. He looks up at Lex defiantly.

“I did everything you asked me to. We had a deal. I did my part, now where is yours?” he says.

“Your part?” Lex tells him menacingly. “You’re supposed to tell me everything and this,” he points over Lena. 

“This is not everything! This is a hindrance to my plan!”

Lena’s eyes connects with James knowing fully well that he knew. He knew that she didn’t have it just like Alex and Maggie. He knew from the beginning and right now he’s playing a very dangerous game with her brother. 

“How was I supposed to know she didn’t have it?” he reasons. “Isn’t she supposed to be dead if that’s the case?”

He gets a heavy beating out of that and Lena looks elsewhere. If she says something, Lex wins. If she tries to intervene, Lex would win and James’ sacrifice would be for nothing.

“Break that shield and find that damn Plumeria! Leave no spot unturned,” Lex orders firmly. James now lays unconscious on the floor, bleeding and bruised. 

He faces her again, shaking his head as he points a trembling finger at her with rage.

“You think you’ve won now?” he huffs.

“Once I find that flower, I’m going to milk out every single tear in it, leaving you in torment for a while and then, I’ll make you watch as I kill Kara Zor-El right in front of you. And when that’s all done, I’m going to sell you to Gol’s warlord, Torav, in exchange of his forces that will help me take over the whole galaxy,” he whispers so only she can hear it.

“It’s not over yet, sister. Rook to A2,” he says through gritted teeth before having his soldiers drag her into one of their cells.

They push her in as she grunts upon impact down on the hard floor for the second time today. Crawling towards the makeshift bed, she finally rolls on top of it, curling up, exhausted and still in pain. This is the farthest she’s ever been to the Plumeria and she feels her life line slowly slipping every minute she stays up in space. 

She hopes Sam would forget loyalty and make the jump to Earth and disappear with the flower. It would kill her, for good, but then again, she’s dead either way. A much better option than to marry a brute warlord of a god forsaken planet.

“Hey, are you alright?” a female voice gently asks and Lena almost thinks she’s hallucinating when the voice calls out again to her in a whisper.

But when she blearily looks up towards the cell across hers she finds a dark haired woman, weary eyes that are similar to someone she knows, a faded and torn symbol of a blue cross on her sleeve, another symbol on the breast pocket of her jacket which Lena is very familiar with. She’s traced that symbol with her eyes all the time. 

“Let me guess,” she tiredly mumbles, every breath now requiring more effort. 

“You must be the bargaining chip. Kelly Olsen.”

“Then you must know my brother, James?”

“Not really,” Lena answers after a few moments. “But I do know that he loves you very much, enough to betray his own planet.”

The woman deflates at that, sighing heavily as she leans her head on the metal bars. 

“So, you’re the sister he’s been looking for. Lena?”

Lena hums, eyes starting to get heavy.

“You shouldn’t sleep,” Kelly suddenly tells her. “If you close your eyes, you’ll drift away.”

Lena scoffs.

“That’s the point,” she breathes out.

“He’s scared of you.”

“Who? Lex?” she sighs, weakly shaking her head. 

“Yeah, I look really scary right now.” She continues. She’d roll her eyes if she had the energy for it but Kelly is persistent.

“It’s true, months as his prisoner made that fact obvious. He is scared and that’s because you threaten him. Years, conquering planets and yet he still needs you to enact his final plans. And not only that, he is putting you right where he can see you because you’re the only one who can take him down,” James’ sister reasons.

“Well, it’s a little too late for that now. I am powerless, as you can see, and dying so… please put your faith elsewhere. I’m no hero. I tried, believe me I did but unfortunately, it just wasn’t enough. It’s always never enough.”

Her eyes close, fingers slowly tracing the House of El’s symbol over and over again. It’s comforting, along with the pleasant memories it brings. Somehow it eases the pain coursing through her veins, eases the burn across her scar, eases her mind and lessens the fear of the growing darkness surrounding her. And suddenly it’s just silent.

Pure silence.

So this must be death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viscaria : 'Will You Dance with Me?'
> 
> 'There’s nothing more brutal than to look at someone you care in the face and break their heart.'
> 
> Here comes misery. Here comes pain. And here comes chaos.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay healthy!


	18. Yellow Tulips 1

**Chapter 17**

**Yellow Tulips**

**Part 1**

“I’d know that symbol anywhere. That’s the envoy from the land of paradise!” Sam says in amazement as Lena opts to lean against the side of the window, facing the opposite direction. Her fingers gently inspecting her sunflowers’ petals. They’ve bloomed prettily and the satisfaction it brings her is priceless. She’s worked hard planting and ensuring that they grow healthy. 

“The largest envoy of all our guests or so I’ve heard from that logistics report mother has been procrastinating about months ago,” Lena simply says, eyes never leaving the flowers as she listens to Sam fawn on and on about the newly arrived guests. Who wouldn’t, they are extremely lucky to be so blessed with… everything, apparently, if Querl’s sudden explanation is anything to go by.

His abrupt appearance, along with her favorite chocolates, finally gets Lena to test her new mask out. She’d been up all night, trying to enhance it. Now she doesn’t need to carry it around and instead, clip a little device near her ear which has sensors that activate it with just a slight wave of her hand. With fingerprint recognition, she’s certain that only she can control it. 

Sam thinks Lena's a genius. Lena thinks it’s just basic engineering. She’s just applying everything she read and studied about. 

The conversation shifts to her mother’s scary smile and Lena’s confession of her quest for happiness before Sam pulls her quickly out the greenhouse because they’re actually not supposed to be out at this hour and Lillian will turn feral when she finds out that she’s not in her room, rotting away in boredom or something.

They hurriedly step out and rush down the grassy path leading down to the side of the castle. When Lena glances back at the huge envoy Sam has been chattering so fondly about, she stares at the huge symbol of their sophisticated spaceship.

“El,” Lena softly murmurs as she tries to decipher what it means, unconsciously tracing the curvy symbol on her wrist.

“Lena!” Sam’s voice breaks her thoughts as Lena whips her head back.

“C’mon!”

Feet moving again, Lena lightly jogs, catching up to Sam and Querl before they make their way back inside the castle. Sneaking quietly and trying to avoid soldiers as they make their way to the very back of the castle where Lena’s room is located. A dark area, hidden past the castle’s kitchen and next to the servant’s rooms. From the outside, it almost looks like some storage room but inside, it’s homey, spotlessly clean, filled with books and indoor plants with tall glass windows to let the morning sun stream inside. It’s not as big as Lex’s room but neither is it too small. To Lena, it’s just right.

Reaching the door, she gives out a sigh of relief only to be cut short when someone clears their throat from behind. All three of them freeze as Lena prepares for the worst. Turning around, she basically shields both Sam and Querl only to breathe out.

“Lar,” she mutters in annoyance as she spots her older cousin, hiding his chuckle behind his fist. Behind her, both Sam and Querl bow in respect before moving aside.

“You should’ve seen your face, Little Luthor,” he says, not suppressing his laughter this time. 

“What do you want?” she asks in irritation, turning around to open her door and head in. Lar follows her, already making himself at home as he sits on her desk chair. Lena waves off her mask before picking up some of her books from her bed, a twin size that she finds comfy enough, and organizing them into the shelves that automatically roll-in, making for a convenient space-saving library.

“Small things. Small little favors that little cousins could do,” Lar tells her, she eyes him with an arch brow at that. One that he copies in jest. 

Yes, a jester that is what Lar Gand is half the time. Not taking anything too seriously even when it comes to relationships. _Especially_ when it comes to relationships. He’s been steadily building a reputation within the family as the ‘heartthrob playboy’, at sixteen, as he proudly coins. Which isn’t really that difficult when you’ve got handsome features, a nice built and a smile that makes a majority of the girls, boys and everything in between swoon. Strangely, among all their relatives, it’s him that she finds bearable. Well, maybe he is pretty much okay except for the arrogance and the pranks.

“I’m not writing poems for your lovers again,” she immediately answers just as she walks over towards her desk where he is seated to grab one of her tools from his hand.

“Well, you’re not. I need something stronger, this time,” he says excitedly, sitting straight and rubbing his hands. Lena groans.

“Whatever that is, I’m taking no part of it. I don’t think you need my help trying to get a living _being_ to go to bed with you.” she dismisses as he pouts. 

“Yeah, this one is… different,” he slowly says as he swivels her chair to wherever direction she walks off to. This makes her pause because Lar is a jester and moments of seriousness like this one are rare.

Her silence prompts him on, “It’s more… I’m planning to marry _her_ different?” he admits.

“What did you inhale this time?”

He gives her a look. “I’m being serious, Lena!”

She finally erupts with laughter making him throw his hands up in the air. 

“You’re a bad cousin,” he grumbles before continuing, “You’re laughing because you haven’t seen this goddess and I plan to let it stay that way because we share the same exquisite taste in women!”

Lena can’t argue with that one. It’s true and half the reason they are comfortable with each other enough to hang out like this in the confines of her room. 

“Fine,” Lena relents, wiping tears of laughter away her eyes as she sits at the edge of her bed, facing him. “What can I help you with?”

His face lights up and with enthusiasm he breathes out, “Flowers!”

Lena stares at him, waiting for the next part but the silence stretches.

“Flowers?”

“Yeah! Flowers! The number one symbol in declaring ones love. And who else is best at that but you!” he says loudly, hands motioning grandly at her. She feels a headache coming.

“Okay, what is her favorite?” she asks, preparing to conjure the perfect bouquet as she brings her hands closer to each other.

“I don’t know.”

Her shoulders slump quickly as she looks at him incredulously. “Seriously? Did you even ask if she was allergic to them?”

“I haven’t asked her those things yet! And that’s why I need your help.”

Lena pauses at that, a thought crossing her mind. “How long have you known this girl exactly?”

His silence makes her stand up abruptly, giving her cousin a look. He leans back, avoiding her eyes.

“Have you even talked to her?”

Silence again and Lena shakes her head. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

She turns around and he scrambles to bring her back, “Wait, wait, I really am serious! Fine, I just saw her, okay? One of our guests, a noble—“

Lena moves to the left, already giving up as he blocks her again.

“And then it was like bam! I knew it, she’s the one! Look, have you not seen a girl and be so… enraptured by her beauty that you just don’t know what to do?” he challengingly asks.

Her lack of answer, makes him go on as her thoughts cut to playful eyes, tender curves and innocent features.

“Right, that’s what I thought—see, she looks like… like sunshine, radiant and bright, her pink lips looked so soft, her skin so smooth, so flawless and her hair, so perfect, so… golden! I think her eyes were greenish—no, blue! They were impressively blue,” he sighs dreamily, making her snap her fingers in front of his face to bring back his focus.

“Also, I’m changing my name to fit their house,” he quickly adds as Lena looks at him skeptically.

“Call me, Mon from now on.”

“That’s a stupid name.”

“Of course not, it’s cool!” he quickly defends. “So when I become part of the family I’ll be… Mon-El,” he proudly says, puffing his chest out as he looks up.

“El?” she softly inquires, remembering the symbol she traces across her palm.

“Yes, the House of El from Krypton. You should’ve seen Lana crushing over their prince. Your brother’s going to have some serious competition there,” he points out but Lena’s too caught up at the thought of a planet so filled with beauty, hope and promise. 

“So, any flowers come to mind at all those descriptions?” he asks, bringing her back to the present. 

“Oh,” she looks down at her hands, thinking for a bit before closing her eyes, envisioning all the details her cousin had given her, a lovely vision if she were to base it on that actually.

Her heartbeat quickens, drumming loudly as she uses as much energy as needed to create such beautiful creations. Warmth flowing in her veins and a short sharp pain throbbing right at the center of her chest. When she gasps for a lungful of air and opens her eyes, a beautiful bouquet of red roses appear in her hands, born out of her heart, as all the flowers she conjures do. She hands her ecstatic cousin the roses but not without a warning.

“I bled those flowers. You better not break that girl’s heart,” she points out in all seriousness despite the energy drain, her body suddenly feeling heavy, not quite used to having to use her abilities all of a sudden.

But none of that matters, what she said was true, no flower that comes from her is to be taken lightly. It takes a strong emotion to create them. One that she has to dig so deep in order to reach it. It’s precious and shouldn’t be wasted.

Love, that’s what it was.

Lena’s love.

“Don’t worry, cousin. This girl… she’s the one.”

* * *

One week, that’s the time it takes before Lena’s days return to normal. To be able to be free from the confines of her room and not hide from unsuspecting guests. Daxam’s first intergalactic summit has opened their planet for the first time to the universe and of course they made sure everything has to be, in Lillian’s words, of the finest quality. Which means ugly, reputation staining mistakes cheating husbands have made and kept are to be shoved in the dark. 

Like her. The mistake.

It’s not like Lena wants to even participate in any of those tedious gatherings. Well, perhaps, except the dinner event tonight. Somehow, her father had convinced her step-mother to turn said event into a masquerade ball, an event that is seemingly catered for someone like her. 

A night of disguises, what a glorious night indeed! Lena rolls her eyes at that. She wasn’t exactly grateful, not when Lillian was furious that she’d be ‘scattering filthy petals’ all over the event hall. 

Oh what she would give to do just that. Make flowers rain, literally. Maybe that would add some vibrancy to the dull occasion.

Unfortunately, voicing out her displeasure about the event has now gotten her lashed— behind her father’s back, of course—and as she looks at the cuts slowly healing on her arm she reminds herself to bite her tongue next time. Luckily, her Plumeria has remained unscathed by the abuse as she had the ability of making it disappear. Still, she inspects it.

All five petals intact. The rare streaks of red near its core against the dominant white of the flower makes it lovely as ever. Lena thinks it’s the most—the only—prettiest part of herself. Flowers will always be universally beautiful after all. 

Sometimes she wished she was born a flower instead. Her life may be short-lived but she’d be adored, smiled upon and gifted to loved ones. She’d be special to someone. She’d be treasured.

But she’s not, so she hides her wounds and puts on a red masquerade mask that hides half of her face, preparing for a very long and tiresome night. If it’s any consolation, at least she’d get to see this girl Lar fancies and hopes that her flowers are going to make someone smile tonight. 

Still, she prays that the girl is nothing like her flower-hating step-mother.

* * *

Anything is better than this. Lena sighs as she thinks of all the books she can be reading instead of attending social dinners. For the past hour, she’s already been mistaken as a food server and a maid. She doesn’t blame them though nor does she take offense, she didn’t exactly dress up in expensive clothes for the occasion and would rather hover around real food servers near the buffet tables. They have generously given her several plates of food and loads of chocolate all through the night. By now, she plans to drag Sam with her later and continue her exploration across the sea of food towards the drink section. 

“I don’t need to unveil that mask to know that it’s you, the devourer of sweets,” Lar drawls as he slides next to her while she picks up another chocolate rabbit. His mask is shoved to the side of his face because, typically, Lar believes that the universe deserves to be blessed with his handsome face.

“Where the hell do you even store all that chocolate in such a tiny body,” he asks, giving her look of disbelief as she picks a heart-shaped one this time.

“Don’t you have a noble girl to woo?” she mutters, eyeing the strawberries.

“Well, I’m sort of having a hard time getting her alone since her family’s quite popular around here. Not to mention her security seems to hate me! I swear, one of them was giving me angry eyes,” he shudders, holding Lena’s roses tightly.

“Sorry, can’t help you there. I’m busy,” Lena mumbles, trying to decide if she should go for the apples or the strawberries first.

Lar eyes her and the food, looking annoyed. “Seriously, you’d pick food over me right now? Your _favorite_ cousin?” he asks just as someone interrupts their conversation to ask Lena if the seafood was getting a refill.

“What part of ‘favorite cousin’ don’t you get, you eggplant? Find a real server!” Lar says, fists clenched, looking angrily towards a Rigellian who quickly backs away and apologizes for the misunderstanding.

“Sorry about him, he’s simply disappointed about the over salted guffer eggs, but the new batch of mermaid clams will be out in a minute,” Lena interrupts, quickly getting in between them and giving the poor guy a smile. Meanwhile, the server managing the seafood table, Holtz, nods at her words in understanding before rushing back to notify the kitchen.

“You’d pick him over me too?” Lar whines and Lena looks up to the heavens for help.

“Lords, we’re really a family of crazies,” Lena grumbles before unable to help herself and fixing the bent flowers on a vase. She cannot ever leave a flower uncared for.

Her cousin sighs and Lena finally gives in.

“Lar, you’ll get your chance soon. Be patient.”

“I know—and it’s Mon now. Mon- _El_ , remember that,” her cousin corrects before nudging her shoulder lightly.

“Hey, want me to introduce you to pretty Kryptonians? Who knows, we might end up in the same house yet again,” he wiggles his eyebrows at her, eyeing the large number of them in a couple of tables.

Lena gives him a look before patting his shoulder, “Worry about yourself, _Monnie_. I’m good with my chocolate,” she says, lifting up her plate as he protests on the nickname.

“Oh, and I think your time to shine has come, by the way,” Lena tells him with a knowing look as music fills the hall while the dance floor clears up. Couples quickly pairing up and filling up the center.

“If I get married, I’m putting you in charge of the flowers,” her cousin winks before adjusting his suit. She watches him make his way towards the group of Kryptonians, her roses hidden behind his back.

Lena smiles, shaking her head before slipping out the hall. She’s already done her part after all.

Stoic guards standing by the door way smile and greet her a pleasant night as she passes, aware they are breaking protocol but they do that all the time for her anyway. She wishes them the same, slyly leaving them each a plate of fruits to eat. Lillian would have her lashed again if she catches her doing it but Lena is pretty sure her step-mother would be too busy trying to outdo every noble in the hall tonight to even bother checking up on her.

Sam and Querl are busy helping out with the event. Lex is currently throwing daggers at the Kryptonian Prince talking to Lana. So Lena is left to her devices. She contemplates heading back to her room but when the moonlight glimmers like that of a romance novel, Lena decides on heading to the greenhouse, trudging lightly around trees, dress swaying to the melody from the event as her fingers slowly brush through leaves like if she was plucking an instrument, awakening fireflies and glowing night bugs, light following her as plants swoon towards her. Here, she doesn’t bother hiding her abilities, nobody is around anyway.

Twirling lazily before slipping in the greenhouse, Lena finally gets to breathe, her heart much calmer than earlier. She kicks off her heels as she walks around barefoot before letting herself fall on top of the pillows she’s placed on a thin mattress, her favorite spot. 

Her eyes settle above the transparent glass, the clear sky filled with stars. Something brushes her cheek and Lena’s hand comes up to caress soft sunflower petals, coming alive in her mere presence and adoringly drawing towards her. Every flower and plant does the same. Vines wrap around her wrist and arm lightly while pink cherry blossom petals from outside gently drop down on her from the open window. She welcomes the affection openly. 

She prefers their company more.

Lena just about closes her eyes when she hears it, the crunch of dried leaves followed by the small creak of the greenhouse’s door. At first she thinks it’s Sam or Querl but when the vines fall back and the sunflowers stand straight, Lena realizes that an intruder has entered her property.

Sitting back up with her heart racing in her chest, she quickly reaches for the nearby shovel, her bare feet walking soundlessly towards the trespasser. Hidden by the shadows, she has the advantage. This is her place and if someone even dares anything vile, she’ll be swinging down on them hard.

A loud thud awakens the silence as the stranger clumsily trips on Lena’s snake vines—which, by the way, serves them right. This gives her the opportunity to step out and hit them with her shovel.

A scream erupts and Lena pauses mid-swing, eyes landing down on a girl, about the same age as her, who has quickly shielded her face with both her arms, awaiting the hit that would’ve come down on her had Lena not stopped in time.

It wasn’t really the girl that made her stop though or her shiny gorgeous dress but the roses she’s holding. Red roses that look very familiar to her because they seem to be the exact ones she bled earlier.

It’s Monnie’s Kryptonian girl.

“You,” she mutters with a sigh.

Her word somehow gets the girl to ease up, slowly moving her arms away from her face as she looks up. The first thing Lena sees is a face covered by a blue mask but she wasn’t exactly prepared for curious cerulean blue eyes to stare back at her so intently it flusters her. She shouldn’t really be surprised, Lar described them in detail but honestly, he didn’t do them any justice.

They were ethereal.

“Were you…” the girl begins, voice melodious and sweet.

“I saw floating lights going up the hill and I—“

“You shouldn’t be here,” Lena cuts her off, putting the shovel down to the side yet still wary of somebody else’s presence near her. She ensures to maintain the ample distance between them by taking a few steps away.

When she turns around, the girl had stood up, dusting herself off before flashing a friendly smile.

“Hi… I’m so sorry to intrude but I was so fascinated by the lovely dancing lights that led me here,” she says before remembering something, blue eyes widening. 

“Oh, right, where are my manners? Forgive me, my name is—“

“I don’t want to know,” Lena says, putting up a hand in front of the Kryptonian to stop her. 

The number one rule between cousins who share the same taste in females is to steer clear from potential love interests—Lena more than Lar as she doesn’t really get herself involved with anyone—and Lar has openly confessed attraction to this one. Lena does not need to know more about her. The important thing now is getting her back to the event so her cousin can get his chance. How she even got here is confusing. If she has the flowers then certainly she must be interested in him.

“There’s nothing exciting to see here. I haven’t seen any _dancing_ lights. Must be the wandering fireflies that are abundant here,” she dismisses. 

“You should get back to your party, my lady,” she politely continues before motioning towards the door, expecting the conversation to be over.

Lena has just about turned, wanting to get back to her relaxing position earlier and gaze up at the stars all night until sleep takes her when she hears footsteps following her.

“It’s you, wasn’t it?” the Kryptonian says, voice filled with wonder. “You’re the one the lights are following and making the trees dance!” she exclaims and Lena is grappling for any excuse to get out of this situation. So far she’s successfully avoided socialization all night—an easy feat as nobody pays her any attention, content on just observing and well, eating.

So when the Kryptonian catches up to her, a warm gentle hand on her wrist, Lena flinches with a gasp, backing away quickly. It almost made her heart stop, to be honest. All around, her plants rustle and shudder. Outside, branches knock against the greenhouse walls.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t…” the Kryptonian apologizes quickly, hands up in the air before she looks around, her words faltering as she takes in the phenomenon around them with parted lips.

“You should leave,” Lena finally says, suddenly nervous at the fact that someone knows. Her father will not like this at all. He’s probably going to exile her back to Earth—which isn’t so bad if she thinks about it.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

The words said so softly makes the place fall silent, every plant going still as if nothing happened. Lena's arms remain wrapped around herself defensively, ready to run if she has to. 

“What do you want then?” she asks, slowly turning around the rows of her African violets, effectively putting a barrier between them. Those beautiful blue eyes follow her. 

“To meet the flower nymph guarding these lands.”

Lena squints at her, a frown hidden behind her masquerade mask, wondering what kind of joke this girl is playing at. Was she making fun of her?

A smile blooms across the Kryptonians face yet again and Lena hates how it makes her heart beat faster. She hasn’t even seen half of her face and yet this girl already has the power to render her speechless.

“I mean, you must be one! A forest nymph or a fairy? Or a guardian!”

“That’s… absurd,” Lena mumbles. 

“I’m not… any of that,” she solidifies before comically pushing away a petunia that had drew close to her arm and subtly shaking of the vines behind her

“A goddess of spring then?”

“No,” Lena denies before spurting whatever her head throws at her, “I’m the… gardener of the… castle grounds.”

She would kick herself if she could right now for that stupid answer.

“Sure,” the Kryptonian slowly nods, clearly not believing her. 

“Don’t worry, dear flower deity. You’re secret is safe with me,” she adds with a wink and Lena’s brain short-circuits. 

_What?!_

Before she could even deny any of that, the Kryptonian looks around her greenhouse, eyes resting on the batch of different colored roses on one section. She makes her way towards them with intrigue, her blonde ponytail swaying with her every step.

This is clearly not what Lena had in mind when she thought of spending a relaxing evening out in her favorite place. Alone.

“The roses,” the girl begins, “they were from your garden, weren’t they?” she connects, lifting up the small bouquet in her hands, Lena’s precious red roses.

“Are these the last batch of red roses?” she asks innocently, eyes flitting back towards the pink, white and dark yellow roses Lena has.

“Not really,” Lena answers softly, finding a bit of courage to walk closer.

“Oh, you keep them somewhere else?”

“Yes.”

“You know,” the girl suddenly admits, “I wasn’t going to accept them but they were just too pretty not to—I hope you don’t tell him that! He’s been a bit… persistent. He must’ve come to you to acquire them.”

The girl smiles down at the flowers in her hands, fingers tracing petals. The tender action tugging at the corner of Lena’s lips. She’s never met anyone with such great appreciation for something she created. It makes her realize just how much she hungered for this. For someone to find something that bled out of her heart to be so important.

Her step-mother would definitely scoff at this. Luthors are proud. They didn’t need validation.

“They smell really good too! Unlike any other rose, actually. I think it’s one of a kind,” she compliments and Lena can’t help the heat rising in her cheeks. If only she knew how much that meant to her.

“Do you have a vase I can put them in? I’d really like them to last for a long time.”

That moves her to act, feet walking around to grab a vase, filling it with water before placing it on a table behind the Kryptonian.

“You can put them here,” she says and when the girl comes close, visibly doing it with caution lest she backs away like last time, Lena doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath.

The Kryptonian’s skin look so flawless up close, half her cheek uncovered by her mask must feel so smooth, Sam truly wasn’t joking about how godly they look. Catching herself gawking shamelessly, she immediately lowers her eyes down to the vase not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable.

A motion at the corner of her eye brings her attention back and Lena watches as the Kryptonian discovers the makeshift little lounge she made.

“This is lovely,” she comments before turning back at her. “May I?”

Lena is confused with the question for a moment before realizing what she meant.

“Of course,” she stutters before the girl sits down amongst the pillows and lays down, a gasp escaping her lips as her eyes find the cloudless sky above.

Standing awkwardly, Lena doesn’t know what to do. There’s a girl on her favorite spot and she’s uncertain how to deal with this. Until now, Sam had been the only one she’d hang out with here. Querl would come around occasionally but most times it was just Sam.

“This is beautiful,” the Kryptonian sighs, eyes still held by the stars up above. 

Lena agrees as she studies her. It is.

A few minutes of mental debate, Lena finally sits next to her and slowly lays down. She finds it’s not that bad. It feels different but not bad.

“Why don’t you want to know my name? Do you hate Kryptonians too?”

Lena does not expect the question. Perhaps her brother had not held back his negative opinions on them. He’s been pissed about it since this morning ever since Lana Lang, the object of her brother’s affections for so many years now, had so openly shared her excitement about the arriving Krypton ships.

“Huh? No, I don’t.”

“Then why?”

She doesn’t have an answer for that. At least, not out loud. The truth is, she’s afraid of what her step-mother would do if she finds out about her talking to the guests. She’s already been maliciously eyeing her greenhouse these past few weeks. To introduce herself would mean telling someone of the scandal their family has.

“How about nicknames?” the Kryptonian suggests instead of pushing further and then there’s that warm smile again. 

“I think that’s okay,” she weakly replies, finding no harm in it.

The girl looks around, eyes stopping at the sight of what seems to be Lena’s sunflowers. 

“Call me Sunny then!” she enthusiastically says and Lena finds it really fitting. Lar had described her like the sunshine. She has to admit, he was right about that.

Now a nickname, that, Lena doesn’t have except if you ask her step-mother. She’s probably got a hundred of nicknames for her all ranging from insulting to down grading. Which is why it takes her a while to think of one as bright blues patiently wait for her answer.

Sunny from sunflowers so…

“Mera… call me Mera,” she finally says, consciously holding her wrist as she speaks.

“Nice to meet you, Mera.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sunny.”

That was the first time Lena smiled so wide that day. She also figures that by the end of the night she likes Sunny’s company very much. For hours, they’ve talked about a lot of things, of stars, of weird customs from different planets, of flowers and of the funny experiences Sunny had during her travel to Daxam.

“I wish I could teleport anywhere I wanted to,” Sunny tells her after they settle down from laughing, their arms now brushing in the absence of pillows between them.

“How about you?”

Lena looks up the skies, the longing she felt earlier returning back to her.

“I… wish I had the ability to fly,” she voices out softly, thoughts she’s only ever whispered to the moon.

“Yeah? Well, then we fly.”

“Stop it. I might just believe you.”

“Oh, I have no doubt you will.”

Lena looks at her, finds that familiar smile that makes her forget that they aren’t from the same planet. 

Lex had been wrong about them. 

“Believe your nonsense?”

“My nonsense, maybe, maybe not but... to fly… with me? Yeah.”

It’s a good idea. Lena would love it.

She feels movement and when she looks, Sunny is standing up in front of her, a hand outstretched towards her, eyes that glimmer with mirth and a playful smirk on her lips. All of which are so difficult to say no to. 

Taking the offered hand, Lena decides to humor her. She’s pulled up to her feet by quite an impressive display of strength but then again she’s with a Kryptonian and that shouldn’t be a surprise. What’s unexpected is the sudden proximity she finds them in when she stands, face inches away from Sunny’s as she holds her steady. 

Awkwardly, she clears her throat, dragging her eyes away from magnetizing blue eyes and soft cherry colored lips. If she wasn’t so distracted she might have noticed the same reaction in front of her.

All that disappears when Sunny curtsies in front of her before offering both her hands for Lena to take. It confuses her, wondering what she’s up to but nevertheless, she rests her own on top of hers.

“What are we doing?” she asks uncertainly but she only finds herself gently pulled closer, close enough to have her cheeks heating up again.

“We’re going to fly,” Sunny says with a smile. 

“Do you trust me, Mera?”

Lena nods at that, not even second guessing her answer, all the horrors her father had told her of the world outside theirs and beings you’re not supposed to trust flying out of her head. At this point, if Sunny turned out to be a killer, she’d probably still don’t care. 

A hand comes to lightly rest at the dip of her back, pulling her even closer until the space between them disappears, her other hand clasped around hers and she hopes Sunny doesn’t hear the drumming of her heart. 

“Close your eyes,” she softly tells her, her warm breath against her ear that Lena feels goosebumps running down her neck.

Her eyelids close and as they sway slowly Lena forgets the rest of the world. She sinks deeper, the scent of honey and flowers filling her lungs, drowning her in warmth. She feels like she’s floating and nothing else matters after that.

There’s a comfortable silence that follows and Lena’s concluded that she would love to stay in the bubble they created forever. No Lillian. No more strict rules. No punishments. No hurtful words. No sadness. 

But all good things are bound to end, as always, and when Sunny’s communicator lights up from her pocket with an incoming call, her friend goes rigid, their dance coming to a halt as she fumbles to stop the call, apologies spilling out her lips.

“Rao, they’re looking for me. I have to go,” she disappointedly tells her and Lena forces a smile, the sinking feeling of her very slim chance of seeing her again dampening her mood.

It’ll never last, whatever it is the relationship they are starting to build at the moment. Not like this. Her mask will stay on and so will her nickname. A huge part of her still concealed. Sunny would leave after week and soon she’d forget about her. Everybody does.

“Mera.”

Lena looks up finding apologetic eyes staring at her, lips opening and closing as if trying to form words that seem so hard to speak out.

“Will I be seeing you again tomorrow?” Sunny asks, a hint of anticipation hanging behind her lips. 

And perhaps this is where Lena learns to hope. To want more. To expect more. To dream bigger and aim higher. 

_False hopes_

“Same time?” she asks back and that’s really all it takes to bring back that summery smile. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Those very eyes slowly sear into her heart, memorizing every shade and swirl of blue that even as she closes her own, Lena can still see it. That even as she’s dragged and pulled so brutally out of the darkness, it’s that specific memory that clouds her along with all the blanket of safety that covers her so warmly.

There’s a constant beeping blaring louder and louder until finally light sparks from nowhere and Lena groggily tries to grasp what was happening. Medical devices everywhere, an oxygen mask and something sharp piercing her side. When she turns her head it’s a needle, an injection of what looks like adrenaline. To keep her awake probably. And awake she is because now she feels the sharp pain shooting inside her and the stinging burn coursing through her veins, right at her flowerless wrist.

Turning to her right, the sight of her step-mother greets her, eyes cold and uncaring as ever.

“There’s a lot more to do. You can’t die just yet.”

It grips her with dread. She’s still on the ship which shudders and shakes momentarily. A sign that tells her that Krypton’s barriers must’ve finally gave way. Ah, then there’s also that thing. That thought. Nothing good lasts forever and even as Sunny’s laughter remains echoing in her head, Lena is certain that even if it were real, it all had been a dream. A very vivid dream this time. She wonders why she forgot about it, figures that perhaps it was her heart that held the memories and when she tore it away so did that very image. 

A small glimpse of happiness. 

If Kara were to ask her again, if she had good stories to tell, Lena would have told her this instead of using harsh deflection tactics capable of hurting one’s feelings. One she resorts to when faced with the disappointing thought that she couldn’t give her anything and in turn be pitied.

But here it was. A truly happy memory. Her only one. The one she had forgotten right after she ripped out her heart.

Too bad, it’s too late to tell. Of how much Kara reminds her of Sunny. That it might unconsciously be the reason she initially hated the Kryptonian princess, especially those eyes and endless galaxy of blue. How, if she had her heart, would pain her so greatly to stare at them. Yvone might have been the one who’ve hurt her immensely but it was Sunny whom Lena regrets losing the most. The one that got away. The one that could’ve been. 

If she thought harder. If she tried to think about it more. Kara’s resemblance to Sunny stretches to more than just her features. If she had the chance to maybe she’d question how they belonged to the same family. Maybe Kara knows her. Maybe...

If only the darkness hadn’t started taking over her again, vision blurry as she falls back down into a hole of endless emptiness, hoping against hope that she’d land back to a time she wishes to relive once more.

Back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Tulips: 'There's sunshine in your smile'
> 
> Memories. Memories. Memories lost. Where did they all go?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay healthy and stay safe!


	19. Yellow Tulips 2

**Chapter 17**

**Yellow Tulips**

**Part 2**

“It’s nothing.” fourteen year old Lena insists, covering healing bruises. 

New ones she’s acquired because she’s spoken something about Kryptonians not being all that bad after having had enough of her step-mother’s goading with regards to Lex’s frustrations about the Krypton prince.

“That’s not nothing.” Sunny says, concern evident in her eyes as she stares at Lena. Had she looked back, she could’ve seen the fire behind them.

“It’ll heal,” she says, looking down at the grass and hoping that her friend would stop prodding. 

“They’re hurting you.” This time her tone is pleading as if begging her to see that this is wrong and it is. Lena knows that too.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She closes her eyes willing it to go away. The reality of her life she keeps wanting to be free from. Keeps distracting herself from it.

Soft hands with a tenderness she hasn’t been given before cup her face and Lena wants to melt in them. Here under the cherry blossom tree, Lena’s heart wishes to reside in these warm hands forever.

“Come live with me then.”

The proposition sounds too good to be true. Words coming from a masked face because she said so, insisted on it. Because Lena’s still afraid to show herself yet her angelic Kryptonian doesn’t question it, eager to please her, willing to do anything to make her comfortable. The only way to keep this façade going. Lena doesn’t want to be led on false hopes but it’s getting harder as the days pass by.

“Why? Are you going to take care of me for the rest of your life, oh noble warrior?” She teases.

“Maybe. Maybe I do want to… protect you,” Sunny softly says and Lena’s hands automatically come up to rest on top of hers, keeping it in place, wanting to never let go of that warmth.

When their foreheads touch, Lena closes her eyes again but this time to savor the moment. Sunny would be leaving Daxam in two days and Lena doesn’t even want to think of it, how their days are numbered and the fact that she may never see her sunshine again.

“Let me protect you, Mera.” Sunny whispers, her breath hitting Lena’s lips. There’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

Was it possible to fall in love with someone this fast? This easily? Was this even how love’s supposed to feel?

Because Lena would let herself fall. There’s no doubt about it. She’d leave everything if she could. In a few years, Lena regrets not doing so. Leaving Daxam for Krypton at fourteen might have saved her years of pain and heart ache in the near future. It would have saved her heart, still intact and filled with the love she so desperately craves for. 

She should’ve given it to Sunny. Into those tender hands that wanted nothing more but keep her safe. Unfortunately, Lena made a choice and it wasn’t what Sunny hoped it would. Filled with fear of the wrath her betrayal to her family would incur and believing in the illusion that one day, she would be able to stand up on her own and leave. 

How foolish that thought had been.

Nevertheless, her Sunny, consistent until the end, had made her yearn for a life she wishes to live.

“I’ll come back,” Sunny firmly promises on a beautiful Sunday morning, uphill in Lena’s greenhouse, in between watery eyes and the tightest embrace Lena has ever received. The sun had shone so brightly that day despite the conflict happening outside and Lena cancels out the unnecessary noise as they gently rock back and forth, both of them not willing to let go.

Reports have been told that Daxam has refused to sign the peace treaty between planets and is questioning Krypton’s leadership in the council. This was of course after Krypton’s accusation of Daxam’s possession of large amounts of Kryptonite, an element they had created that has been identified as fatal to pure Kryptonian bloodlines. Daxam defensively cites scientific and medical research yet Krypton doubts this as the quantity is suspiciously far too much for such researches. Daxam had then volleyed with accusations of Krypton trying to take control of Daxam what with the bloody history they had. Daxamites are still after all, descendants of rebellious Kryptonians that have failed to dethrone their king and have therefore fled the planet in search of a new home. 

Adding fuel to the fire, Lena’s brother Lex and Kal, Krypton’s prince, had been entangled in a bloody fist fight just yesterday that has left Lana Lang, the reason of said fight, in tears. Like it wasn’t enough that both planets are already at the verge of war.

“Don’t. I’ll come find you,” she corrects her and this she swears it deep in her heart. 

No matter what happens, she’ll do it. Lena is nothing but committed to something she wishes to achieve. Perfect grades from her private tutors, earning high remarks from instructors and constantly beating Lex when it comes to chess despite having no desire to actually compete with him.

“Then I’ll wait. I promise.” 

Lena believes her. No questions needed. And now there’s only one last thing to do, an idea that solidified last night as she lay in her bed, dreading the morning when she would have to say goodbye to someone she didn’t want to part from. It’s something she’s never done before. So she remains uncertain about it but then it’s worth a try. Because Lena is also fiercely loyal to the very end and as the moments tick away before they separate, she intends to show just how much.

“I should give you my exact coordinates,” Sunny suggests, fumbling for the digital map she has gifted her, ensuring that she’d know where to find her. But Lena shakes her head with a smile, a hand stopping her anxious movements.

“Close your eyes,” she softly says, copying the very words Sunny whispered to the night they first met.

There in the middle of her greenhouse, surrounded by the flowers they both love so dearly, the fresh red roses still as vibrant as ever, Lena looks down at the Plumeria blooming in her wrist, her fingers hovering over a petal. Determinedly, she takes a deep breath before plucking it, a sharp pain shooting right at the center of her heart as she almost crumples down the floor. She doesn’t and instead, fights back through the discomfort. 

Eyes glancing back at Sunny’s serene face, eyes closed and body still, completely trusting her, Lena steps forward, closing the gap between them and boldly placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as she presses the petal against the center of Sunny’s chest, right where her heart beats in a rhythm Lena finds melodic to her ears. 

Time seems to stop as red glows brighter between them until it fades, the petal no longer in her palm has now resided in its new home. The sunlight streaming down them bathes them in gold while pink cherry blossoms cascade down and as Sunny’s hand encloses hers, Lena knows that no distance would ever be too impossible to take.

When her favorite blue eyes find hers as Lena tearfully smiles, she knows this is truly goodbye.

“Now you carry a piece of me wherever you go. It’ll keep you safe and no matter where you are, how far you go, even in the darkest depths of this universe, my heart will _always_ find you.”

_A lover’s heart_

* * *

Daxam declares war against Krypton. They take down twenty of their war ships. Krypton retaliates by blasting their research lab destroying any Kryptonite that they have stored in it and using led based weapons to efficiently lessen their armies. Attacks are launched here and there until after so much bloodshed the two planets enter into a stalemate. A new treaty is produced and finally they come to an agreement.

Daxam and Krypton completely severs ties with each other. No Daxamite will ever be allowed in Krypton and vice versa. 

Violation to the rule is punishable by death.

Lionel Luthor, King of Daxam, dies three years later after signing the treaty. His son, Lex ascends to the throne and Daxam falls into a military-driven communist society. The treaty remains unchanged.

* * *

“Where? How?” Sam asks in a harsh whisper as she stares at her anxiously.

“Far away and flying, of course” Lena mumbles as she goes around in haste, packing up her notes and books into a suitcase.

It’s enough. She’s had enough. Lena has stalled for so long but when Lillian’s plans threaten to destroy her dreams, she thinks she needs to act fast, to do what she thinks is right and damn the consequences. To follow her heart for once and choose love despite Sam’s concerns on this plan of hers—the hows and most importantly, where.

So for three years she’s studied the inner workings of spaceships, space jumps, illegal planetary back doors and cardinal directions. Only one destination in her mind.

“There has always been one place, you know that,” Lena admits.

“All these years?” Sam asks in disbelief and Lena doesn’t deny this.

Lena is loyal and committed down to the very end, her focus consistent and unwavering despite the length of time that has passed. Because no matter what she does, whenever she closes her eyes it’s those blue eyes she sees, waiting for her. It’s that thought that has kept her going in spite of everything. No matter how hellish her life had been, Lena struggles to survive because someone out there is waiting for her. Someone wants her and there is comfort in that thought. 

But she should’ve known that it wasn’t that easy. Life is unforgiving to her and it never ceases to throw obstacles that would hinder her from ever reuniting with her sun.

Lena gets thrown further down a pit of never ending darkness with no light in sight and slowly it destroys her from the inside out, tearing her soul and squeezing out whatever is left of her tattered heart. Still she dreams of those tender hands and that loving embrace, fighting through the pull of the dark.

Project Keres. That was the last straw. The catalyst for that brutal blow on her weeping heart.

“You want me to kill a planet?”

That’s how it starts. Lex knows just how to punish her, knows when to twist the knife already buried in her chest. _Weaknesses. Weaknesses._

Years of longing to be free from hell, Lena finally gets a chance to get a glimpse of what had only been a dream. 

The glorious planet of Krypton visible from their ship. Looking at it from where she stands, Lena takes in the breathless sight. Her hand comes up the glass panels. So near yet still so very far at the same time. She could see the luscious green fields and the crystal blue waters that cover half of it. Sunny had so many interesting stories about her home and what a beautiful home it was. 

A home that could’ve been hers had she chose love years ago.

Now she’s about to destroy that home and Lena feels sick to the bones. She wonders what’ve become of her, the girl whose smile rivalled the sun and whose eyes as captivating as the clear blue waters of the sea. Did she get tired waiting? How many hearts has those lovely blue eyes enthralled? Was she happy? Will she ever forgive Lena?

Her doors slide open and Lena doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is. There’s only one other person whose fingerprints are immediately allowed to enter her room.

“So this is Krypton,” Yvone says behind her, arms coming around her middle, hugging her from behind. Lena closes her eyes, finding solace in her presence.

“It’s as beautiful as they says it is,” Lena replies and Yvone’s arms tighten around her, her head resting against hers.

“You don’t have to destroy it. It doesn’t have to end like this.”

Lena opens her eyes, the magnificent glow of Krypton gracing her view once more. Destroying such splendor is a thought that never crossed Lena’s mind. Krypton, especially, holds a place in her heart and she feels something akin to protectiveness when it comes to it. 

Doing so however, will surely end her life and of those she loves.

“I don’t have a choice,” she replies, the words so hard to utter for they are wrapped in a lie.

She knows it might be futile but she has to try. Lena has found a loophole and there’s a lot of risk to consider so she doesn’t speak of it. Neither Sam nor Yvone knows this. She’s decided to keep this burden herself. Nobody else has to suffer in her behalf.

She did tell Querl to prepare a ship just in case and to evacuate as many as he can take, Sam and Yvone included. Should the time come, the code would be ‘Sunny’.

“I know.”

Arms loosen and a familiar crackle of electric sounds behind her. Confusion floods her as she frowns, slowly turning around to find a gun aimed at her.

“That’s why I’m giving you one.”

The beams light up on the side of the gun and Lena’s eyes widen taking a step back.

“Why?” she asks, voice quivering as she tries to wrap her head around it. 

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Yvone sadly says. “Lex will always be powerful not because of the authority he has and the fear he enforces upon all of us but because he has _you_.”

Lena shakes her head at this. Surely, this can’t be right. This isn’t real. This can’t be happening.

“None of this would be possible without you. It’s always been you. You are his greatest weapon and you can’t see that. You _refuse_ to see that.”

“Listen, I have a plan—“

“It’s not going to work… It never will. Not when you continue to exist.”

Lena stills at that, words disappearing from her lips as she stares into pained brown eyes that chose to betray her. They wish to end her and Lena’s heart shatters at the truth. 

“Was it even real? Was any of it even real?” she barely whispers.

“Did you even love me?”

It’s a question she doesn’t mean to ask because Lena fears the impending answer, wishes she didn’t have to as she tries to protect herself but fails. Because she can already feel her world shattering the moment those lips part to speak out words like daggers breaking into flesh.

“My people have died and suffered in your hands. My home in ruins. What did you expect from me?”

“You’re a monster.”

“A heartless monster” 

“It’s hard stay with one. Let alone love one. How could anyone ever?”

“I wish it hadn’t ended this way but what else is there to expect? All monsters end the same way. And it sure is a lonely one.”

“You have to die, Lena… I’m sorry.”

It’s all a blur. When she tries to remember this moment all she gets are blurry images, not only because of the stream of tears that have obstructed her sight but of the pain so immense that it never ceases to break her all over again.

All she knew was that everything suddenly became still. A laser beam hits the wall inches away from her head and when she opens her eyes she finds the repercussions of her decisions leading to this point. 

And as she lowers a trembling hand, Yvone falls to the floor, a gaping hole at the center of her heart and a sharp cylindrical icy blade deeply stuck to the door behind her.

For a few moments she remains frozen, unable to move as she stares at her hand, memories of a furious Lillian being thrown back with that same hand. Yet instead of that, Lena is faced with a horrible reality. Her abilities are getting stronger. Deadlier. 

Her step-mother was right. She would end up killing them all. She would end up destroying everything.

Snapping out of her stupor, Lena rushes to Yvone’s side, hands on top of the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. But it was really bad. The wound was too big. There was too much blood.

“No. No. No! I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to—what have I done? What have I done?” she cries out, her body shaking out of panic, fear and distress as she cradles Yvone’s body, blood dripping and pooling below.

“I’ll fix this. I’ll fix you. Everything will be fine, darling” she mumbles like a broken record, summoning the energy in her heart and letting it flow down her veins in the form of precious Plumeria tears.

“I love you. I love you. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I loved you,” she sobs but no matter how many tears she sheds and bleeds out, Lena would come to find that once she takes a life, she cannot give it back.

The truth is so clear to her. Her love hurts and kills. She truly has become what they say she is all these years.

Sobs turn to anguished cries and Lena knows, she’ll never be the same again as she tightly embraces Yvone in her arms.

She also knows now what she has to do. There’s no room for failure now. All of her doubts vanishing as she walks emotionlessly towards the ship’s command center. Lex and Lillian stand with pride and a thirst for vengeance in their eyes. They don’t really notice her as her brother takes control of the weapon she built.

Sam, on the other hand, eyes her before gasping at the blood soaked on her shirt and drying on her hands. She hurries over to her but Lena puts a hand up to stop her, not even looking her way as she steps forward until her brother finally takes notice of her.

“Such a beautiful day today,” he breathes out as Lena looks at the standoff happening in front of them. A battalion of Kryptonian ships opposite their own army. Incoming messages from Krypton’s royal fleet notifying them of their violations and threatening to fire unless they leave. 

“Everything is set, my Lord,” Eve happily announces and Lena clenches her jaw, eyeing her brother’s pet with disgust. Anyone who blindly follows Lex with adoration in their eyes must be beyond mentally sick.

Lex nods at his generals and suddenly Daxamite ships start to open fire, taking a couple of Kryptonian ships down.

“And now it’s getting better,” he adds, turning his head towards her directions. “Isn’t it?”

Lena breathes and swallows hard, eyes lifeless as she speaks, “It’s perfect. Bright and _sunny_.”

Her eyes momentarily glance at Querl who gives her a long hard look before teleporting away, enacting her orders. He also manages to bring an unknowing Sam with him, leaving no room for her to protest.

The Kryptonians, despite being caught by surprise, fight back. Their mother ship putting out destructive hits but that doesn’t deter Daxam whose excessive military funding has equipped them with years of intensive battle training. Practicing such tactics on other planets is also an added advantage. Which is why Lena isn’t surprised that they are steadily gaining against them.

She watches as a mix of explosion and firepower light up in space. Watches as their ships successfully create the gap they needed for that one shot they needed to win. It’s a very huge chess board and Lena is aware of all the moves, knows that Krypton is doomed if they continue like this. They may be one of the richest planets in the galaxy therefore, own a huge quantity of war ships and have claim to superior technology but their quest for peace has provided them lack of experience in war. This is going to be their downfall. 

It doesn’t help that Lena’s technology has given Daxam an edge, rivalling Krypton’s best. 

“Let’s get this over with now,” Lillian sighs as she steps back to lounge in the sofa seats, clearly finding the whole thing uninteresting now that their success is imminent.

More Kryptonian ships arrive to provide support and Lena doesn’t really give it any attention until a symbol on two of the huge incoming ships backed by another large fleet catches her eyes.

The House of El.

Electric crackles and power grids rise up on screen as Lex mans the Kryptonite weapon himself, aiming on the narrow gap in between ships and straight into the planet itself. Their superior fleet moves forward, their lesser ships sacrificing themselves as they put up a barricade around them, an infamous war tactic that has not failed them since.

“Good night, sleep tight,” Lex mutters as he pushes the buttons and fires. 

It’s tense for a moment but after a few seconds, everything remains the same. 

Krypton still stands proud.

“Why is it not working?” Lex says through gritted teeth, his thumb relentlessly pushing the control button. 

“Lena!” he growls, calling for her but she remains unmoving, eyes shutting close as power surges down her veins.

“Lena! I need you to bleed more tears!” her brother yells angrily, getting up from his seat to face her.

It’s too late though. The weapon would not work despite Lena proving it would hours ago. They only had two chances of firing and the test earlier against Kryptonian prisoners had been the first one. All, unfortunately part of the plan, if she were to be asked. It’s another image that will haunt her forever but all that’s forgotten as red swirls around her. She’ll deal with all the repercussions later. 

Their ship shudders at the building intensity, the culmination of years and years of suppression, of keeping it all in, exploding in one huge wave. Adding in the amount of anger and pain that violently flows in every part of her, she becomes a ticking nuclear bomb.

“Lena, what are you doing? Stop!” Lex yells over the howling wind. 

She bets he doesn’t even know what’s going on. The only regret she has is not seeing the look on their faces right now. They have no clue of the destructiveness she can create. Believing that all she has is her harmless flower magic. 

There’s a shout of commands and moments later soldiers open fire. 

But beams and bullets don’t even reach her, all of it disintegrating and turning into dust before they could even get to her. 

Her hands suddenly ball up into clenched fists and everyone around surges backwards, a powerful blast knocking all of them down. Even the ship’s power shuts down because of it, unable to handle the extremely high voltage of energy. Their controls frying up and exploding. The only thing holding them up is the energy reserves and emergency protocols the system automatically sets up. Ships next to them suffers the same fate.

Daxam ships are strong from the outside. They aren’t built to withstand attacks from the inside and Lena knows this. Of course, she does, she designed and enhanced them.

What you create, you can destroy and there’s nothing more fitting to describe her.

Krypton must’ve noticed the change as they start firing harder when Lena takes down one Daxam ship after another. Hands coming up before bringing them together as two Daxam ships crash against each other.

Once she’s given her all, Lena’s knees buckle and fall down the floor, unable to handle too much, not used to the huge shift as her energy depletes quickly. She doesn’t get to rest though as a bloodied Lex emerges from behind his dead soldiers to fire at her.

She leaps and rolls out the way, missing it by a second as she takes cover behind a corner. Breathing heavily as she tries to push further, running to safety. The ship shudders and tilts, clearly damaged by what she has done. This makes Lena slip and fall to the side. So does Lex as he staggers and tries to control his balance.

In the corner of her eye, Lena knows she’s in a bad spot. She’s out in the open, with nowhere to hide. She struggles to get to her feet but Lex is aiming, fire in his eyes as he shouts her betrayal. Towards him, their planet, their race and their whole bloodline.

He shoots but something strong hits their ship and they harshly rock to the side again. When everything settles, Lena hears a whimper and when she looks up, she lets out a scream as she finds young Izac down the floor, blood spilling from his face and neck where Lex’s blaster had hit. 

Fueled by a new found rage, she releases it all on her brother, a hand coming up to tear down the ceiling of their ship. The heavy chandelier collapses along with huge beams that provided support above. This time it’s Lillian who cries out as Lex gets trampled underneath the fallen debris. 

Lena’s runs to Izac, his body pale and his breathing raspy as he slowly loses consciousness. He needed the flowers tears and Lena was about to give it to him when another strong blast hits the ship. This time, they tilt all the way, sending them flying to the ceiling as Lena instinctively brings Izac’s body close to her, everything happening in slow motion. Something hard hits her head and darkness takes over.

It must’ve been some time now when Lena feels herself being pulled somewhere, feels something solid underneath her as she is seated and feels hands on her arms. She hears a lock click around her waist and shouting. Whoever it was, she’s almost certain it’s Sam. 

Groggily she tries to protest, wanting to tell them to take Izac and just leave her. She’s strictly ordered Querl to do exactly that. She may have not gotten into detail but she made him swear. Clearly, he’s disobeyed her and Sam could’ve been the reason behind it. Her loyalty is unrivalled and paired with a stubborn nature, Lena’s arguments about the priority of their safety above her own are as good as useless.

Falling in and out of unconsciousness, all she remembers are the shaking and tilting of the ship they are in. So when the whole ship rotates all of a sudden, spinning like a coin tossed in the air. In between the dizziness, the haze and the pain, she tries to get a grasp of what is happening.

“They’re behind us!” Querl’s voice rings above everything else.

“We need to shake them off! Fast! Everyone hang on! We’re jumping!” Sam yells back and Lena blurrily makes out the coordinates to the planet Earth on the screen.

“Jumping in 3, 2—“

A blast hits them and the seatbelts around Lena’s shoulders and waist dig against her skin as they are propelled to the side. Her head is throbbing and she struggles to remain awake. 

“We’ve been hit! If we make the jump, we’re going to end up in pieces!” Sam frustratingly declares.

“They’re locking on us! Brace for impact!” Querl reports distressingly and Lena tries to move her wrist. She can stop it.

She can.

She can’t.

It’s a painful wait and perhaps it’s the worst. To count down the seconds until you die. 

But none of that comes. Death remaining aloof as Sam shouts.

“We’re safe!”

The screen shows their assailants’ ship exploding behind them, caught between the crossfires going around them. Krypton’s military fleet doubling now that they’ve sent more of their ships unto space. Lena blacks out at this point, the planet of Krypton being the last thing she sees.

When she comes back, they are descending down uncontrollably towards the ground and this time she knows that if she doesn’t do something, they are really going to die. 

They’ve come this far. They’ve just breached Krypton’s defense shield, perhaps due to the battle still happening out there leaving no one to keep track of who is going in or out. Dying in the end, after all this effort is a waste and Lena quickly makes a choice. 

Her life for the innocent people who deserves a life lived without fear. 

Besides, if this truly were her last moments, Lena was glad that she could at least get a glimpse of Krypton at night, to finally fulfill half of her promise to Sunny. She may have been born in Earth and lived in Daxam but choosing Krypton to die in, Lena would gladly accept that. She would go with only one regret, never getting to see those blue eyes ever again.

All four of her Plumeria petals fall off that night. The ship is intact. Everyone was saved. Even Lena herself remains alive. She doesn’t understand how it was possible.

She should be dead.

Instead, she is alive, waking up after a couple of days, relieving all the hurt and pain of a betrayal, the possible deaths of the only family she knew, and watching as Izac’s little body is barely kept alive by one of their medical capsules. Currently, he is in stasis and all the machine is really doing is slowing down the inevitable. 

Afraid that her flower tears won’t work yet again, much less, on someone now considered brain dead, Lena finds herself having to choose. At this point, she couldn’t even bear to look at the Plumeria, her abilities have been waning and despite trying, her heart was just too broken to make anything work.

“It’s not going to last long,” Sam tells her in between tears, begging her to let go.

Lena refuses to pull the plug. Refuses to face reality.

“Does the ship have spare prostheses?” she asks, eyes lifeless as she watches Izac through the glass.

“Yes, master Lena. But…” Querl trails off, glancing at Sam who is seated down the floor with her head in her hands and no fight left out of her.

“Good. I’ll do it,” Lena finally says. 

She’s done this countless times before, some even far more complicated than this. It’ll be easy, quick and over with before any of them knows it. It doesn’t matter that she always found the task unbearable to do or that it tears her to pieces to be forced to put her brother’s purchased slaves to sleep and tamper with their rights. Izac needs the operation now. She’s doing it for the last time to save his life.

“Lena,” Sam starts but Lena shakes her head.

“I have to.”

“We don’t have the kind of equipment to operate. The prosthetic parts that we have in the ship are from the old L-models.” Sam explains tiredly. “Unless… we go to the nearest Kryptonian city—“

“We can’t.” Lena quickly stamps down.

“Lena, there will be complications and they can help—” Sam tries again.

“They won’t accept us!” she snaps before sinking down the floor, hands trembling as drops of rain start to pour outside. 

“They will never…” she whispers as tears slide down her cheeks.

It takes a moment until Sam envelops her in a hug and maybe she knows that this goes beyond their current problem, that Lena isn’t only worrying about their survival but also battling her own demons. That all the crippling doubts weighing her down have relentlessly clouded her until she is unable to sleep for nights. To the point that she just passes out of exhaustion, from the stress and the tears. 

She’s too broken and no matter how much she struggles to get pass this, she just can’t. Because every time she looks at the Plumeria all she sees is agony and destruction.

_“Let me protect you, Mera.”_

How can she go look at Sunny’s crystal blue eyes, so trusting and filled with the belief that Lena is only capable of good, and tell her of all the things she did? Of what her magic, that could only create life and beauty, has now been tainted by blood. By death. So much death.

Her Sunny would never want to see her again if she knew. Seeing the disappointment cast down on her beautiful features would be a nightmare Lena wishes to never experience.

Perhaps one day, when she’s gained the courage to kneel before her and ask for forgiveness. That one day, when she can finally accept the fact that Sunny will never look at her the same way again, Lena can face her and tell her of the sins she committed. 

For now, as she kneels down the ground, light dusting of snow falling tenderly from the sky, her hands wraps around the Plumeria, she prepares for the possible conclusions, not exactly knowing what is to become of her. Would it be death or a life filled with nothing but emptiness? 

Guess, it’s also the only way to find out whether or not the piece of herself she’d given away years ago still lives in the heart of the girl who offered her the sun. The girl who may now have grown into a lovely young lady whose memories of her dear _Mera_ will remain as bright and as sweet as the flowers of that humble greenhouse on top of the hill. 

Lena wants Sunny to prolong that thought about her for a little longer before she goes and ruins all of it to the blaring truth.

That _Mera_ has long died with the red roses that wilted after Sunny left.

* * *

Noises. There are noises around her. She's back in the ship. Back to the present. Krypton is still under attack by Daxam. And someone is pressing buttons and walking around her. Lena could hear it but she remains still, eyes closed as she pretends to remain unconscious, fighting back the wave of pain coursing through her. 

She tries to move but her wrists are bound. It doesn’t mean she can’t try to untie herself free. So she wriggles her wrist, trying to do it subtly as she can. It takes a couple more minutes working on it until Lena feels her restraints loosening, the ties scraping through her skin as she slowly pulls free out of it. 

Hearing movement, she waits, aiming for the perfect time when Daxam’s healers start babbling about in a corner without giving her a care. Opening her eyes, she carefully scans the room, finds the healers backs turned against her and grabs the nearest object she can use as a weapon, a syringe. 

Closing her eyes again, she hears footsteps nearing her, checking the screens above her head. Discreetly, she takes the cap of the syringe and in a matter of seconds, pulls at the surprised healer and jabs the needle right on his neck. He falls down to the side, slowly losing consciousness. Quickly, she unties her other wrist just as the other healer runs to the door.

Not wanting to have the rest of her brother’s soldiers come marching in, Lena raises her hand up and painfully draws her powers to slam him back inside, throwing him against the wall. It racks up a dizzying headache as she unsteadily tries to get up the bed only to fall down the floor due to unsteady legs, her energy zapped out.

She hears another set of footsteps nearing the room and Lena struggles to crawl towards the wall, breathing ragged as a soldier comes in, probably having heard of the little commotion she started. Lena’s heart sinks at the sight of him.

He immediately draws his weapon just as she grabs for one of the tranquilizer guns, both of them aiming at each other almost at the same time. With unsteady hands, it only takes her a split second to be certain of her doom. That is until, he drops dead to the floor, smoke coming out the fatal wound from his back.

The shooter stands behind him, gun now aimed at her. Familiar blue eyes lock on her own and Lena slowly lowers the tranquilizer, back slumping against the wall as the painful throbbing in her head starts ebbing away and the burning in her arm lessens.

Unable to look at those blue eyes any longer, she lowers her gaze and resigns herself to the fact that the her life now depends on those tender hands. Hands that are now gripping a weapon in front of her.

But that’s not really what troubles her. Death has long lingered around her for so long, Lena’s accustomed to it, begged for it even at one point. It’s another thing entirely.

“Kara,” she softly mumbles. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Princess.”

It’s knowing that her one big fear has come. That Kara’s life is in danger the longer she stays on their ship and the closer she is to Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Tulips : 'There's Sunshine in Your Smile'
> 
> More memories and finally back to the present. Is Kara Sunny? Is she? Or is she not? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay healthy and stay safe.


	20. Forget-me-not

**Chapter 18**

**Forget-Me-Not**

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Lena hadn’t expected to have to say those words. Hadn’t really expected to even talk to her again. To Kara. To find her standing in front of her, looking at her with that unreadable expression. 

“Tell me, was it all a lie?”

Does it matter? That’s what Lena would like to ask back but she doesn’t. Instead, she just breathes out wondering what else she needs to say in order to satisfy her. In the end, she goes for honesty because what else is there, really?

“No.”

The gun lowers down and Lena expects the anger, the rant and everything else that points her to be a liar.

“Me falling down that cliff, was that all part of the plan?”

Lena sighs. There’s really no time for this. It’s not like anything she’d say would mend everything. Lena knows endings. She knows how it all goes and this, this is an ending of something that wasn’t even supposed to have a beginning.

“No.”

She hears footsteps. It’s Kara’s and she’s stepping closer.

“Why were you in Krypton?”

The image of Sunny lying next to her underneath the cherry blossoms flashes briefly in her mind, her laughter ringing in her ears and the mere memory of the lulling comfort of her embrace under the moonlight. Lena tries to remember every little detail but she finds that she can’t. As if there’s block in her mind, hindering her from reaching out to it. She tries harder but it's only starting to hurt her head. 

“I forgot something,” she distractedly replies.

“Forgot what?”

Lena feels the sting of a plucked petal, the missing piece hidden deep within a beating heart and sealed with a tender kiss. In the middle of blooming flowers, a promise is uttered by devoted lips.

“Something important.” She frowns, her headache increasing.

Shaking off the hazy memory, Lena catches herself immediately, “But it’s lost now—We planned to make the jump to Earth but _as you know_ , we couldn’t. Not without legal papers. Not without a ship. Not without being beheaded for our blood.”

Lena sighs again, aware of the time they don’t have.

“Princess, believe my words or not, it’s up to you but if my brother finds out you’re here it will not end well. Not when he is armed with Kryptonite. Not when he can use people you care about against you,” Lena presses on.

“James is being blackmailed. His sister is being held hostage. If I’m not mistaken they are both imprisoned at holding cells. That’s straight ahead from here and then right, at the very end of the corridor. Last I saw, there are two guards standing by.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kara asks, still unreadable and wary or Lena just can’t tell because she’s still unable to look in her eyes.

“Because my brother is an evil man who takes whatever he wants, Kara, and he’s already taken too much!” she admits, breathing heavily before shaking her head and getting up.

“We really don’t have time for this,” she says impatiently, looking around distractedly through the medicine cabinets and rummaging around the bottles. 

“He’s created another Kryptonite weapon that could annihilate your planet so you need to get your army to target this ship and stop it at all costs. He probably has only one shot to do it, given the fact that he has limited supply,” she continues before finally finding the vial she needs. She then hurriedly opens a new syringe.

“What are you doing?” Kara suddenly asks, taking another step closer to read the vial she just drawn out into the syringe. 

“Pain killers,” she hears the Kryptonian murmur, eyes glancing at her arm and before she knows it, a hand grips her wrist. A burst of energy flooding her system that it almost makes her audibly sigh in relief. 

Lena suddenly contemplates if the medication was still necessary.

“Your arm,” Kara breathes out as fingers lightly turn her arm around. Darkening veins spreading like a virus slowly killing her. 

Lena pulls her arm away, feeling the heat of Kara’s eyes burning on the skin of her neck. 

“That’s going to be the least of our problems,” she dismisses before finally looking at Kara in the eye. 

There are a lot of things she could’ve said there at that moment but Lena doesn’t have a heart to say them. There’s a numbness filling up her chest and the urge to reach out to the princess but she can’t. She doesn’t have the leisure of doing so nor is she worthy of being able to. Not with the invisible wall dividing them.

Reaching down the sole of her shoe, Lena presses on a secret compartment and takes out a small device in a shape of a diamond, its resemblance to the House of El’s symbol not a coincidence at all. She hands it to Kara.

“It’s just a prototype that makes you immune to Kryptonite for a short period of time and I haven’t exactly gotten it tested yet, not with you making all that _noise_ back in the manor, but I’m pretty sure it’s going to work,” she says as the Princess takes it carefully. 

“It goes right on your chest, like a shield,” Lena explains.

“So, it wasn’t a ‘machine of doom that ends all life’ after all, huh?” Kara stares back up at her again and this time there’s a ghost of a smile in her lips.

“Well, it’s not as a good as a transporter that will take you somewhere peaceful, even though admittedly, I’d actually prefer something like that right now, but it’s still better than nothing,” she confesses.

“Maybe you could work on that when this is all over,” Kara softly suggests, blue eyes staring down at the device in her hands.

A heavy silence lingers between them with the implication those words could mean, that there could be a tomorrow to look forward after this. It’s a nice thought and perhaps, Lena thinks, there’s no need for a transporter when this would do, this safe space Kara unconsciously offers, where she can dream of learning how to have hope again. 

She wants to say it aloud. To tell her.

This would do.

_You are enough_

It doesn’t make it out of her lips either. None of it does because someone is coming and they both stand in alert, breaking the bubble they’ve created. Kara lifts her weapon again and Lena picks up the gun holstered to one of the unconscious healers. 

Holding their breaths, they wait, guns aimed at the door as they take cover in a corner. The footsteps come closer, stopping dangerously in front of the room before carrying on, making them both silently sigh in relief. 

Hearing the echo of stomps rounding a corner, Lena moves to the door, tinkering with the scanners before manipulating the system into giving them access to every lock. She scoffs at how easy she manages to do this. An obvious mistake her brother hasn’t considered. Using the same program Lena is familiar with. 

She figures it’s the perks of constantly being underestimated.

Beside her, Kara’s hand flies up to her ear, talking through her ear piece.

“Alex,” she begins. “They do have Kelly, both of them are at holding cells at the right end wing of the ship,” she reports just as the scanner’s light turns green and the door opens with just the imprint of Lena’s hand.

Stepping outside the corridor after making sure that it’s empty, Lena walks with purpose until a hand on her wrist stops her. She turns to Kara, eyes filled with confusion.

“Where are you going? Our ship is stationed this way. It’s on invisibility mode but the longer we stay here the greater the chances of them finding out,” she informs her with a small nod on the opposite direction and Lena’s chest clenches at the words because Kara, pure kind-hearted Kara so full hope and still so trusting, still doesn’t get it. 

Lena wishes to tell her to stop trying. 

She looks down at the hand around her wrist, revels at the comfort and strength it brings before placing her own hand above it and gently prying it off her.

“I wish… we met years ago,” she sincerely utters. 

“I wish you met _me_ years ago,” she corrects, sadly letting go of Kara’s hand. 

“Maybe things would’ve been different and we could’ve truly been friends.”

“Lena, it’s not too late. We still have time. We can stop him, _together_ ,” Kara objects, defiant as ever as she hold tighter on to Lena’s arm. It never ceases to amaze her.

“Listen to me, Princess. You are to be Queen of Argo and wearing that crown means that you’re going to have to make a lot of _very_ tough decisions. One way or another, you’re going to make sacrifices for the greater good. I told you this then and I’m telling you again now, you cannot _always_ save everyone.”

Kara shakes her head, refusing to accept any of her words, “I’m not leaving without you. Sam, Querl and the others are waiting for you on that ship. I’m not going back there unless you come with me!”

Lena pauses at her words, looking down before she nods, making a decision as she glances up at Kara’s ear piece. 

“I’ll hold off Lex as long as I can. Order your army to target the firearms below the ship. That’s where the Kryptonite blaster is… Sam,” she suddenly says, knowing that she can hear her on the other end of the line. 

“If you can hear me. In fifteen minutes, whatever happens you make that jump—“

“Lena, no—!“ Kara tries to cut in but Lena is not having it, still reaching out to Sam on the other line.

“That’s an order, Samantha!”

“If they do that, you’ll die! The Plumeria—“

“If you truly are my friend, Sam, you’ll do this for me… Take care of the others. You’ve served me well. Thank you.”

Kara reaches for her comms, switching it off before she could finish her sentence. Lena uses the moment of distraction to send Kara staggering back and falling to the floor, creating distance between them before raising her hand up the ceiling making it crack and fall, ultimately creating a barrier between them.

“Lena!” Kara’s cries echo through the walls.

“Goodbye, Kara,” she softly mutters, words left unsaid remain safe within her lips knowing it’s better that way.

With that, she turns and walks away, blasting anyone who stands in her way as she finally sets her last move on the chess board and finally put a stop to her brother’s madness once and for all.

* * *

Lena’s done being quiet and subtle. She’s spent years following orders, hiding behind masks and being casted aside once she’s done her part. She declined any rights to the throne because Lex had always been the one who must carry their family name with pride. For years she wasn’t given the right to even carry her last name. 

So when she blows up huge doors into smithereens, Lena is bent on making it known that she’s tired of all that. Tired of hiding. Tired of being afraid of the chaos her abilities are tied to. Tired of being constantly shoved down the mud. Tired of having to be judged time and time again. 

Tired of… being tired.

A beautiful vision of Krypton shines through the wide windows of the ship as Lena ruins everything in her way. Bodies flying as blood smears through the walls. But if having to stain her hands red and casting a dark shadow upon her is what it takes to protect the lives of those hanging on to hope, then Lena isn’t afraid of completely destroying herself in the process. 

Let her take the downfall. She’ll willingly bear the consequences in order for a tomorrow to rise. 

More soldiers try to stop her as she hears her brother’s orders, hears his taunts and his insults. For once, they don’t get to touch her anymore. 

No. Not when her body remembers the feeling of Sunny’s embrace as she sways them in a slow dance filled with promise and magic. Of the weightlessness and peace that it brings her. Blood trickles down the side of her face and the pain starts to flare all over her again but the harder she pushes the louder her voice grows in her ear. She can almost hear her now.

_‘Do you trust me, Mera?’_

Lex’s arm glows green as he rips his armor off, showing the enhancements he has made upon himself, power flowing from his Kryptonite heart down to his mechanical arm as he lets it out towards her.

_‘Close your eyes’_

Lena’s veins throb as ripples of energy course through her when she closes her eyes. The pain intensifies and she feels like it’s tearing her apart. 

Outside, she spots Krypton’s high speed space jets racing through Daxam’s own war ships and landing fire underneath their mother ship. The whole ground shakes and Lena thanks the heavens that Kara had listened to her. She only has to do her part now.

Making sure that they don’t get to fire massive beams of Kryptonite towards the planet.

_“Will I be seeing you again tomorrow?”_

Her eyes open, glancing behind Lex and finding Eve pressing the switches that would arm the blaster ready. It doesn’t even take her a split second to decide as she switches her aim towards Eve, letting Lex hit her. 

_“Same time?”_

The strong green wave hits her hard just as she smashes Eve towards the wall with a sickening sound. Eve’s body slumping down the floor with her neck twisted in a ghastly manner and her eyes open.

_“Okay”_

Lena gets thrown back as well, falling to the floor, her body filled with pain everywhere. She trembles as she struggles to remain unconscious, using whatever strength she has left to crawl away from her brother’s nearing presence.

“Kill her, Lex!” Lillian’s voice echoes as Lena feels him looming before her. 

If she were to die today, to really rest in eternal peace, Lena was surely not going to do it with her back turned. She’s going to face it head on. She wants to finally greet death not by being a coward but with a smile on her face. Willingly and without regrets.

To win in chess, sometimes you need to sacrifice some pieces in order to win. 

_‘Maybe. Maybe I do want to… protect you’_

But instead of Lex’s angry and crazed face, it’s piercing eyes with an amazingly intricate shades of blue Lena sees. The image finally adjusting from the blur and molding into a clear vision. It’s what greets her in these final moments. The bright explosions outside, shaking the whole ship, remind her of the bright sunshine behind those blue delighted eyes as they stare down at her with that pure smile.

_‘Let me protect you, Mera’_

Green blazes above her until suddenly it isn’t. Lex gets harshly thrown back by a powerful force as he tumbles, unsteadily rolling back to his knees, visibly hurt by the impact as he clutches his side.

All of a sudden Lena’s vision is filled with real blue worried eyes looking down at her until finally a voice breaks the silence she is drowned in.

“Lena!” Kara calls out, kneeling next to her as warm hands reach down to her face.

Lena’s hand comes up to hold on to that very warmth as a familiar feeling threatens to rise up the haziness. It’s something she just can’t explain, a feeling she wants to remember but seemingly unable. It’s there but she can’t reach it just yet. 

But before she could even get to it, Kara’s hold leaves her, turning back around to face Lex who is now back up on his feet. She stands in between them, shield emerging from her left arm, the shimmering golden symbol of the House of El proudly on display. 

“Kara,” Lena tries to get up, summoning all the strength she has left.

Lex’s arm glows green again, ready to fire and Lena fights through the pain. She doesn’t make it. Lex aims at Kara, her shield taking the full brunt of it as she struggles, moving forward one step at a time. Lena’s anti-Kryptonite device on her chest successfully protecting her from the Kryptonite’s effects.

The Kryptonian princess steps closer and closer, fighting through the force as the gap between her and Lex shortening. Her brother on the other hand unleashing more as Kara’s anti-Kryptonite device starts to crack along with her shield.

With gritted teeth, Kara closes the gap using a powerful kick, her boots pushing against the floor to propel her up in the air and punches Lex hard enough to make him bleed. She throws more punches as they battle it out across the captain’s deck but the Daxam king refuses to back down, replying with hard hits, knocking Kara’s shield and making it skid down the floor towards the far end side. 

It doesn’t slow Kara down however, as she knocks Lex off his feet with a kick on his knee. They wrestle against each other with Lex trying to avoid the beams of the powered guns attached on the suit of Kara’s arm. She almost has him pinned down but he escapes free, stomping on her anti-Kryptonite protector as more cracks precariously form in the middle. 

But then Kara, a graduate of Argo’s military academy’s elite division, future commander of the entire army of Argo, isn’t one to be underestimated just because of her high social status. With well-trained moves, she twists her body, deflecting his hits and finally finding an open point with his now reckless punches, the heavy weight of his metal arm now slowing him down. With a swift motion, she ducks and suddenly brings her elbow up, hard, until he falls back from a strong upper-cut, knocking him out cold.

What she doesn’t realize however, in the midst of her fight with Lex, is the laser beam being targeted towards her by a fuming Lillian. Kara realizes this at the last minute, eyes wide and breath caught in her throat.

Lillian presses the trigger but loses aim as she is sent flying across the ship’s mini-bar. Kara turns around, finding Lena’s hand up in the air, red sparks fading before her knees give way and she collapses for the second time down the floor.

Hurried steps rush over to her side amidst the explosions beneath the ship, debris falling and electric sparks flying from the damaged engines as Kara’s arms wrap around her. 

“Hey, just hold on tight,” Kara gently tells her as she brings Lena close.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Lena mutters weakly and this finally brings a smile on Kara’s lips. 

“Look who’s talking,” the princess replies cheekily before turning serious. 

“I cannot save everyone but that’s not going to stop me from trying. Besides, didn’t you say that you’d annoy me until the end? Well, you’re not getting rid of me so you better keep your promise, Lena Luthor.”

There’s something in the way Kara says her whole name that Lena finds stirs something inside her chest. Again unexplainable but certainly good. Whatever mask she was still wearing has now completely broke and fallen. In front of Kara Zor-El she doesn’t need to hide and perhaps it’s similar to finally being free.

The princess smiles and it makes Lena stop, fingers itching to touch Kara’s face. It’s uncanny, the similarities she didn’t notice from the beginning. The indistinguishable mannerisms and the features hidden behind the layers of blurry images and locked boxes of memories.

She slowly reaches out with a trembling hand, hovering just inches away, covering half of Kara’s face, mystified blue eyes staring down at her in between her fingers and for a split second something pulls at her, a feeling lost to her a long time ago. 

_Could it be?_

Kara’s face falls in the next second, eyes shifting to the left and Lena’s hand falters as she finally catches the movement in the corner, green bursting towards them. Lena doesn’t have enough energy to give out any longer so it’s instinct that takes over her, hands pushing Kara out the way but with the weak state of her body, the Princess easily fights against her, pulling Lena closer instead, holding her in a tight shielding embrace as she twists her body and takes the impact of Lex’s attack. All of it happening in seconds that when Lena finally registers what’s happening, a gasp leaves her lips. 

Kara’s body goes limp as Lena’s arms hold her up, the anti-Kryptonite on her chest now broken and shattered, reaching its limits. She slowly slides down and if it weren’t for Lena, she would’ve rolled down the floor. Cradling her head, Lena looks down, still unable to comprehend what had happened as she stares at the green lines forming all over Kara’s face.

The realization breaks when she stares down at the blood dripping down Kara’s back and spreading down at her abdomen. 

“No,” she murmurs, denial strongly clouding her thoughts.

Her hands fumble above Kara’s wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

It’s no use. The blood seeps in between her fingers. It doesn’t even take a professional to assess just how fatal the shot was. 

Lena suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

“No,” she shakes her head.

“Not again,” she whispers as she wildly looks around for anything that could help. 

Ignoring the laughter coming from Lex, she looks at the door. The med bay was on the other side of the ship. If she can make it there in seconds then Kara will get treatment immediately. Lena can still save her. There’s still time—

“Lena.”

She tries to ignore Kara’s words, trying to get up and carry her but soft hands come up her cheek and Lena finds she cannot avoid it any longer as she looks down at the beautiful sea of blues, still as bright as when she saw it for the first time. 

“It’s worth it,” Kara struggles to say.

“You are worth it.”

She smiles up at her and Lena shakes her head again, refusing to accept it but Kara, always so defiant and stubborn presses on.

“I don’t have to meet you back then to know that. I’ve always believed it… believed in the good inside of you. I feel it.” 

“I’m _so_ glad I met you, Lena, and I’ll do it all over again.”

Lena’s bloodied hand touches Kara’s face. She’s losing her and there’s nothing she could do. Her skin brushes against something rough behind Kara’s suit collar and when she gently turns it outwards she discovers her rose pin, safely hidden underneath it.

Kara’s smile slowly fades even as her eyes continue to look up at her with nothing but sincerity, her hand slowly slipping down her face. Along with it, drops of water fall upon her flawless face and it takes almost a minute for Lena to realize that it is coming from her.

Tears.

Tears filled with sadness, longing, regret and grief start rolling down her cheek for the first time since she lost her heart. It starts with just drops of it until it gushes out in immense waves, bursting through walls deep within her and breaking them down as her chest shakes.

“Kara?” she painfully calls out, holding her tight into an embrace, a hand behind Kara’s head, cradled at the crook of her neck as she cries in anguish.

And in a broken tone, she finally whispers words she never thought of uttering to anyone ever again.

“I can’t lose you… I don’t want to. Not you.”

Burying her face on golden locks, she drowns in overwhelming sorrow, crying out loud until a spark of red glows, shining brighter and brighter until Lena finally notices it. When she looks down she finds it coming from the center of Kara’s chest, flowing down to her wounds until it reaches Lena’s hand where the light remains.

Slowly she opens her palm and finds a single Plumeria petal, radiant and fresh as if it has just been plucked. The color was so familiar, a red streak against pure white, that it is unmistakably one that could’ve only come from her. Specifically, the one missing petal she gave away so many years ago.

It settles in her palm for a moment before melding within her and like a sudden burst of color filling one’s vision for the first time, it leaves Lena breathless as it spreads down to the bones, electric energy crackling to life as she gasps for air after having sunk in cold waters for so long, dull green irises now becoming more vibrant, greener, back to the way it used to be, a tinge of pink splashing on pale cheeks and the ghastly scars in her arm disappearing as if it never had even been there in the first place.

Then it starts, a light thump and then followed by another beat until it falls in a steady rhythm in her chest. Her heart, pumping life into her veins as she stares into the glow of her wrist where a bud slowly blooms in all its glory.

As all five petals fully open, Kara’s unmoving body suddenly breathes in a lungful of air and bright blue eyes open, looking at her in confusion before sitting up to look down at her own body, not even a cut to be seen.

Lena looks up from the Plumeria on her wrist to meet crystal blue eyes and that very thing she thought she lost has now been found.

“Sunny,” she says, almost reverent as Kara sighs in relief, looking at her as if she’d been waiting confirmation for so long but unable able to say it out loud.

Kara carefully holds her face with both hands to brush away tears as if she’s something precious, a smile spreading on her lips as she breathlessly lets out, “Mera.”

Lena holds her hand, keeping it where it is, sinking in to her touch.

“Forgive me, it took so long to get to you. Forgive me,” she softly says, a whirlwind of emotions brewing in her chest. 

Kara shakes her head, already brushing off her apologies but Lena wishes she understood the half of what she was apologizing for and perhaps she will as Kara starts to float up the air. It’s like losing gravity. Her confusion evident until she locks eyes with her again, Lena's hand still clasping Kara’s. 

At the other side of the room, Lex grunts as he injects himself with more Kryptonite, fueling himself up before letting out another blast, this time more powerful and deadly but Lena’s not going to let him win again. 

She turns her head to his direction, green Kryptonite clashing against red as she stands. Not even holding up a hand. There’s no need for that anymore with her own abilities now in its full capacity. 

In the midst of holding off her brother’s attack, Lena turns to Kara. 

“I can’t let him hurt you again,” she says with a smile filled with regret and sadness. 

If only they had more time. There’s still a lot left unsaid but nevertheless, Lena is thankful. At least, she could have this short moment. To finally be with the girl who gave her back the beat of her heart.

She lets go of Kara’s hand, gently separating them as she sends her backwards, a string protests on the Kryptonian’s lips. An escape pod opens from behind as she places Kara inside it, locking it automatically as Kara angrily pounds unto the glass, Lena’s name on her lips.

Lex screams as he now moves forward, giving everything he has towards her. Lena raises her hand towards him, matching his attack with her own before turning to Kara’s direction once more, another hand coming up to lift the pod in the air. With one push, it unlatches from the ship, flying off back safely to Krypton.

With Kara gone, she places all her focus on her brother as she sends his blasts upwards, creating a hole on the ship.

Now it’s just them.

Seemingly in a stalemate as Lex tiredly leans against the bar, lifting a bottle of whiskey up at her before pouring them both a glass. Lena walks towards him, taking the glass, elbows resting on the counter.

“So this is really how it ends now, huh?” Lex says, twirling his glass before taking a sip.

“King to H1,” Lena simply replies.

“Queen to F2,” Lex counters, breathing out a smile at the threatening move he just made.

Lena takes a sip, before hanging her head.

“I still care about you,” she admits with all sincerity. “You’re still my brother.”

“The brother you betrayed,” Lex corrects her, lips twitching as he looks away, focusing on the advancing Kryptonian ships. It’s clear who has the upper-hand now.

“Rook to C8,” Lena sighs while Lex frowns at the unexpected move and scoffs.

“King to H7.”

“We can still make this right. Send your troops back, Lex. Sign the peace treaty,” Lena pleads, eyes following the slosh of the amber liquid around the glass.

“You’d choose them over your own family,” Lex nods as if finally accepting that fact.

“I’m trying to save you,” Lena emphasizes, looking at him, hoping he’d see reason yet all she gets is dry laughter.

“Do you know that I have once made a document that states that in case I die in the middle of my reign that I would… hand over the crown to you. Not Lar but you, my sister, who I believe to be more capable of sitting on my throne,” he says, looking back at her.

“Our father wanted to keep you hidden. Mother never accepted you. _I_ wanted the universe to know that I had a sister so much so that I made you second in-command because I knew there’s no one else to trust… no one but you.”

“I never asked for that, Lex.”

“That’s the problem now, isn’t it?” he throws his head back, gazing above the gaping hole. “You were the rose and I was the thorn. We were born from the same stem but never really the same.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Lex.”

“Yet you’ve already made your choice.” He looks back at her and suddenly it feels like the end. Lena knows it’s over and mourns over what’s to come next.

“And I’ve made mine,” Lex says, finishing his drink and looking over the controls of his Kryptonite blaster. The one he only needs to release in order for Krypton to turn into dust. 

“Queen to H6,” Lena finally utters sadly as her brother stops in his tracks. 

It takes a long moment until he finally turns slowly towards her. 

“A Queen’s sacrifice,” he whispers in disbelief, letting out a scoff as he tries to grasp the inevitable outcome of their match. 

He finally nods in acknowledgement, finally realizing the truth as he softly says,

“King takes Queen…”

He raises his mechanical hand up at her, green lighting up once more. 

“Rook to H8,” Lena replies before raising up her hand up at him, red streaming down her arm.

They both let go at the same time and this time Lena doesn’t hold back. The light glows brighter and brighter as the whole ship starts to tear apart bit by bit. Cracks form everywhere as one of the Kryptonian bomber jets finally does a damaging hit towards the Kryptonite blaster underneath the ship. The system fails and everything is running on emergency back-ups. 

“Checkmate.” 

Red blazes, growing stronger as it pushes forward, defeating green until finally giving out a fatal blow that spreads throughout the whole ship creating a massive explosion from within. A ball of fire ruptures from the wreck, so huge that it is visible from Krypton. 

Dawn has just broke and everywhere cheers are heard as news of the fleeing damaged Daxam ships, the death of a dictator and praises for the Kryptonian men and women serving the army are running across every city.

Soon, King Kal-El would address the whole planet, still decked in his military suit, proudly brandishing the symbol of his house, a sincere apology on his lips, a moment of silence for those they’ve lost and a promise of a stronger Krypton. But most importantly, he acknowledges the heroic act of his cousin, Princess of Argo, Kara Zor-El, her people and last but not the least, Lena Luthor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget-me-not: 'True Love, Memories'
> 
> Sunny and Mera find each other again only to part once more. 
> 
> That awesome chess move is from the great Magnus Carlsen, sacrificing his Queen to win the game. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and stay healthy!


	21. Pink Carnations

**Chapter 19**

**Pink Carnations**

“Your Highness, there’s someone who wants to see you,” Maggie says, back from her jog earlier, voice urgent as she stands in front of Kara, breathless. 

Kara looks at Alex as they follow Maggie towards one of the empty spare rooms. This meeting is supposed to be a hushed affair and Kara wonders who could be so important for her to meet right now. At a time like this, a war about to break out, everything else just seems to be less of an importance. They are about to go into war with Daxam.

They enter the room as a slender woman stands in the center, wringing her finger anxiously before she turns to them. Her eyes widen at the sight of her and Kara’s breathing hitches, eyes hardening at the sight. 

“Sam?”

“Is that another Daxamite?” Alex asks as her fingers hover to the side to clutch her weapon. Ironically, after years of war and turmoil between the two planets, it’s still hard to differentiate a Kryptonian from a Daxamite given that they descended from the same ancestors.

“Princess,” Sam says, ignoring Alex before dropping to her knees, casting her eyes down the floor. 

“I know you have all the reason to put me in a cell and demand for my death but there are things I have to let you know before anything else.”

“Hear her out first,” Maggie says, eyeing Alex who eases up but continues to eye Sam warily. 

All eyes draw to Kara as they await her decision. She inhales deeply before slowly letting it out and nodding.

“Fine, tell me but make it quick. I don’t have all the time right now,” Kara coldly says as she sits on the chair in front of a kneeling Sam, her posture and military uniform imposing and intimidating

“Start with how you got here and why.”

Sam quickly relents, diving into it without any hesitation. She tells her of what exactly happened five years ago, the largest attempted Daxamite attack on the the planet Krypton, the Kryptonite weapon Lena built, how it all went down that day with Lex and how they failed to make the jump to Earth. 

“We got lucky, I guess,” Sam says before confessing, “Krypton had always been the intended destination but with the war going on I just thought it wasn’t safe for us but we ended up having no choice—”

“Do you believe this?” Alex abruptly asks, not even bothering to lower her voice. Kara eyes Sam for a while, thoughts clouding her mind.

“Why,” she slowly asks, gripping at the arm of her seat tightly. “Why is Krypton your intended destination?”

Sam frowns a bit, “It was—It was Lena’s idea—“

“Was she going to meet someone here?” she pursues.

“I… yes, I think—“

“Who?” she asks impatiently, shifting in her seat and leaning forward, knuckles turning white.

“I don’t exactly—“

“Who?” she demands, more forcefully than she intended to, standing up and staring down at Sam who looks taken a back at the suddenness.

“It was some Kryptonian she met so many years ago,” she blurts out.

“When did they meet? Where? How?” her questions tumble after another in great urgency that Alex steps in to intervene.

“Hey, Kara. Easy,” Alex says in a low voice, concern painting her features. “I know there’s a lot of questions you need to ask but let’s just focus on one thing first, okay?”

But Kara pushes her aside and steps closer to Sam. 

“How can Lena be the princess of Daxam when the Luthors are known to have only one child?” she asks and this time Sam breathes out heavily.

“It’s because she’s a product of an affair,” she utters, shoulders sagging. “I know that what she’s done is unforgivable but you have to believe me, Lena would never hurt anyone unless somebody is holding a knife against someone she cares about. This is all her brother, Lex. His demented mind and his sadistic tendencies. Lena has always been the better Luthor. The _good_ Luthor. Besting her brother in every way. A genius in science and technology with a heart of gold,” Sam tearfully says.

“They made her life hell! No matter how one looks at it, she's a prisoner under the guise of a 'family member'. They wouldn’t let her go because of her skills, her brilliant mind and most importantly, her _abilities_. I bet that’s why they took her in, in the first place. That Plumeria is more powerful and valuable than anything in this universe,” Sam looks up at Kara. 

“I was initially the reason why Lex had leverage over her. He threatened her to kill me and everyone else she cared about if she left for Krypton. She had to work for him until he has gained authority over planets he desired to conquer for unlimited minerals and resources. Only then can she be 'free' which I doubted he would ever do, he was manipulative, abusive and filled with greed. Nothing was ever enough for him and Lena was the key to getting everything he wanted. Then there was that backstabbing bitch, Yvone. Complicated everything and, Rao help me, I really hate talking about her,” Sam bitterly says.

“So, Lena grew up in the palace?” Kara continues to ask. At a corner, Maggie eyes her then exchange glances with an equally confused Alex.

“Kara, what are you getting at?” Alex asks, putting a hand around Kara’s arm.

“All her life,” Sam answers, looking at each of them with puzzled expression same as Alex but Kara presses on as she stares fixatedly at Sam, expression dire and persistent.

“The greenhouse up at the hill next to the cherry blossoms… who,” her words choke up as she takes another step forward, a mixture of emotions filling her up as she awaits the answer she’s not sure she wants to hear.

“Who tends to it?”

The question pulls Sam attention back at her.

“Lionel had it built… as a birthday gift for Lena. It’s what she had been wanting ever since they moved in the castle. Spent all her days in there as much as she could. It was the only place she felt safe,” Sam slowly admits, eyeing Kara who lets out a shaky breath at her words.

“How… did you even know about that? Did Lena say something?”

Kneeling down in front of Sam, Kara faces her,

“Sam, was she looking for someone named Sunny?”

Sam’s face falls at the name, jaw slackening as she looks at her with rapt interest. Alex, on the other hand, curses under her breath, quick to put the pieces together.

“She’s never even once talked about Sunny ever since she… she ripped her heart out. It’s like she doesn’t… remember. Did she tell you about her?”

Kara hangs her head down, letting out another shaky breath, her face contorting into a mixture of emotions.

“No,” she shakes her head sadly before finally breathing out, “Sam, _I_ am Sunny.”

"Lena is Mera?" Alex mutters in disbelief, looking down at Kara, "Your Mera?"

Sam’s eyes slowly fill with understanding, finally realizing the truth in front of her. Reaching out to touch Kara’s hand, she earnestly speaks.

“She tried. Please know that, she really tried to find you. All these years… it’s always been about you.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be that way anymore,” Kara softly says.

Sam shakes her head, “No, Rao no, Lena doesn’t have a heart and a part of her went missing when it did but somehow, you seem to be the only anomaly she can’t push away. Can’t you see it? No matter how hard she tries, she keeps coming back to you. The second you fell down that solarium I know you felt it. It protected you! You know deep down that she’s good.”

Kara faces her once more, a hand coming up to her chest.

“I can feel her,” she says, staring up at Alex with a look that says 'I told you so', finally providing the evidence she needed. "And then it stopped and we thought... I thought... but then somehow at the solarium it just... I felt it."

“I know,” Sam answers with a small smile. “You’re supposed to. You have a piece of her heart inside you. I’m sure it’s what kept you alive that day you fell down that cliff.”

“She gave it to me that day I left Daxam,” Kara says, remembering that day. “I didn’t know exactly what it was that time.”

Closing her eyes, she softly confesses, “And she wasn’t the only one who tried to find a way.”

* * *

**10 years ago.**

Noise streams out of her father’s office as Kara slowly makes her way near the open door, chest filled with dread. Both her parents were inside with Argo’s advisers and commanding officers as they all stared at the wide screen in front of them. It shows news reports and video footages of Daxam war ships attacking Krypton’s international space centers. Kara watches with horror as new video clips of Krypton retaliating by blasting off Daxam’s research center where illegal Kryptonite was suspected to be stored in.

“The King is now asking for a vote amongst the planetary council,” her father contemplates.

“I don’t think Daxam will be open to another peace negotiation after this, Your Majesty.” one of his advisers, J’onn, says.

“And a war will cost lives,” Kara’s mother sighs. “Many families broken because of Lionel’s greed and close-mindedness.”

“This is already war! Krypton and Daxam have already lost lives!” her father exclaims and the conversation heightens as opinions are thrown here and there.

“Princess,” J’onn suddenly says in the middle of the conversation, making the whole room go silent.

Kara doesn’t exactly pay them any attention. Her eyes fixed on the screen. Images of ships and buildings exploding into a fiery ball up in the air coming in one after another as she stares at it in shock. 

“Kara,” her mother softly speaks as he makes his way in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. The screen shuts off behind her and it is only then that she blinks.

“Go to your room.”

“Are we at war with Daxam?” she asks, looking up at her mother as the dread rises and turns into fear.

“You don’t have to concern yourself with this yet. A fifteen year old is still too young to be a part of such discussions. For now, you should go continue with your studies, okay?” she says as she gently nudges her to the door but she doesn’t budge.

“But my birthday is next week and father promised me a trip back to Daxam as a gift! You’d still let me go, right?”

The look in her mother’s eyes is not the answer Kara hopes and when her father tells her so, she shakes her head and stands her ground.

“I have a friend in Daxam. I want to go back there! I need to keep her safe! Please, just let me go and bring her here!” she insists.

“Kara!” her father’s voice booms and she stills, eyes watering as she faces her father.

“You’re not going anywhere and there certainly will be no more trips to Daxam ever again!” he strictly says before realizing how off his temper has gotten. "I’m sorry—“

She dashes out of the room, tears rolling down her face as she angrily brushes them away. When she gets to her bedroom, she sits in the floor hugging her knees as she sobs. Even Alex can’t console her. 

Something blue catches her eyes and when Kara reaches out, it’s the masquerade mask she wore at the ball in Daxam a month ago. The memories it carries fuels something deep down her chest as she looks up at the window, the stars shining brightly across the vast universe. 

Somewhere out there, Mera could be watching the stars too from that lovely little greenhouse up the hill. Probably clutching her bruised arm and seeking solace in flowers. Her chest clenches again and this time a dangerous idea brews inside her head. She’s starting her lessons about spaceships, the engines, the operating systems and all that, all advanced for someone her age given the role she has to take in the future. It would take another year before she gets her hands on one and then another before she could fly one by herself. But her desperation dismisses all that could go wrong with that plan.

It takes a few days, some stealing and spying to get everything she needs. By midnight, she sneaks out, not even telling Alex about her plan as Kara is aware that what she was about to do has serious consequences and she doesn’t want her sister involved in it. 

When she finds her path clear, she makes a run for it, heart pumping as she ducks and hides before carrying on again. Daxam is calling her and she can’t stray away from it. Not when deep down she feels something wrong. She feels _her_ pain and she’s not going to be idle and do nothing. 

What she doesn’t expect are the alarms that go off when she opens the exit way. Guards shout and run towards the bay where the ship is at but Kara is smart enough to lock the doors to buy her some time. Fumbling around, she finally presses the engine’s buttons just as she always sees the space crew doing. Pushing the gear forward, the ship shudders a bit before blasting for an equally shaky take-off. The force pushes her back against her seat as she emerges out from underneath the waterfalls and up into the air.

Eyes up the stars, she makes her unsteady ascent. Daxam’s coordinates already flashing on the screen as she nears outer space. But just before she crosses outside Krypton’s atmosphere, something explodes, inexperience catching up fast as the controls go haywire. Before Kara knows it, red alerts pop up the screen as the ship spins uncontrollably. 

Emerald green eyes burn at the back of her head as she spirals downward helplessly, falling into an endless pit of nothing. Her head bumps against metal and she loses consciousness.

When she comes to, she’s lying in Argo’s Cillian Medical Center, holographic screens displaying her vitals, med bots hovering around her to do further scanning and Alex’s worried eyes looking down at her.

“What were you thinking?”

Kara sees emerald green and red roses in the back of her mind again but she says nothing. There’s just nothing she could say that would make all of it okay. 

“It’s miracle that you got out of that accident without a single scratch. Kara that could’ve killed you!”

Outside her room, through the glass walls, her eyes land towards the images of Daxam and Kryptonian ships attacking each other in space. It’s a bloody battleground as the death count rises. 

“It’s a good thing our soldiers had followed you. They tried their best to break and slow down your fall.”

Her vision blurs as it suddenly dawns on her. The painful truth.

“I know you want to see Mera… but Kara… I think that—with the way things are unfolding right now... that may take a _really_ long time. You can’t be reckless like that again. The war is getting worse and now the council is trying to submit another treaty. Your father had just left for Kryptonopolis.”

Tears escape her eyes as she grips the duvet tightly. A sinking feeling weighing down on her chest. Eventually she asks Alex to give her a moment alone as she allows regret to seep in. 

In between tears she whispers softly as she places a hand on her beating heart,

“I can wait.”

* * *

**5 years ago**

Kara hugs her mother tightly, finding strength and peace in her arms. A necessary thing given the chaos happening outside. 

“Headstrong and relentless, you and your father share that trait,” her mother tells her as they separate.

Looking her in the eye, her mother sets on with her undying reminders, **“** You stay at the back, okay? Play it smart. Play it _safe._ I know how capable you are of leading your fleet and how good you’ll be out there but I lost your grandfather in a dangerous mission, I cannot lose you both to this again.”

Kara nods, holding her mother’s hands as she smiles.

“I swore to protect this planet, our home and most importantly our family. Lex Luthor can never destroy us. He can try but I won’t let him. Don’t worry, I got father’s back. Stronger together, remember?” she assures her before getting pulled into another tight hug.

Having flown several ships in the past three years and a fresh honorable graduate of the Argo’s elite military academy, Kara stands as a reliable commander to her ship and fleet. However, she can’t help but always remember the first time she’s flown whenever she sits on the commander’s seat. It had been a smaller ship then. Now she flies on one of the biggest ships in their base.

Adjusting her blue military suit, she begins to give orders before they slowly set for take-off. 

“What’s the report?” she asks.

“Daxamites have just ripped a hole through our planet’s shield. Xan and Erkol are holding the fort right now,” James dutifully answers as they head up in a precise angle.

Kara looks at the beautiful night sky now colored with orange and bright exploding lights as the battle continues. 

When they finally emerge out of Krypton’s atmosphere, there’s a flurry of movement everywhere. It’s just like her realistic virtual training in the academy. It should be overwhelming but Kara gets down to focusing on what to do first. 

“They are protecting their mothership,” she hums, studying the happenings around her. She doesn’t like what she finds.

“Incoming!” Alex yells as a speedy Daxam jet flies right at them. They blast it off before it rams right towards them.

“Rao,” Kara breathes out, her expression grave, “They’re on a suicidal mission.”

Her eyes focus at the main ship moving forward in spite of the battle surrounding them. But it’s the weapon opening below it that catches Kara’s attention. 

“They have a blaster and whatever kind of firepower that has we can’t let that hit our planet!” Kara says, tensing up as she informs her father, ordering for a strategic flight tactic. Her father approves of her suggestion as they prepare.

A drum of a beat blooms in her chest as she puts a hand over her heart. Pushing it aside, she gives out a new set of orders. 

“James we go low! Maggie prepare to fire on my command!” she says firmly before addressing the rest of her fleet, “Rigol, Vega, Alcor, cover me!”

Alex glances back at her, a knowing look in her eyes.

“Are you planning what I think you’re planning?”

Kara smiles at her, remembering her most remarkable virtual performance. 

“We’re about to give them the backstabber,” she mutters as they fly down below, circling around with the rest of their fleet distracting the enemy by flying above them and shooting. 

In a moment, they find themselves near the back of Daxam’s mother ship, the less heavily guarded side as they seem to focus more on what’s going on in front of them.

“Maggie, get ready,” Kara says, shifting in her seat but when something cold grips her chest, a hand flies back up her chest as she hunches over.

“Hey, are you alright?” Alex says in a low voice, covering the mic on her headset so only Kara can hear. She nods in reply, assuring her that everything is fine.

Looking up at the main Daxam ship, a commotion breaks in their comms as Kara’s eyes remain fixated at what she sees.

“Their fleet is glitching! Surrounding ships have exploded! Two other ships have just crashed against each other!”

A deep red light wave blasts and shatters from out of the mothership like those jaw-dropping fireworks. It’s almost devastatingly spectacular. 

When she shakes off her daze, Kara quickly gets back to work. 

“Maggie now!”

They successfully hit one of the engines below, creating a hole on the ship.

“Keep firing!” Kara orders as they focus on one spot.

“It’s working,” Maggie excitedly says as the tides have now turned with Daxam now being slowly overpowered.

The Daxamite mothership tilts without their motor engines holding them up. It slowly breaks apart just as Kara spots an escaping Daxamite space capsule being followed by Daxamite jets. It shouldn’t be surprising until she sees the jets firing at it. 

She unlocks her seatbelt, getting up as she continues to observe, a thousand of thoughts rushing through her mind as she is now asked for the next move.

“New target,” she says distractedly as she takes over Maggie’s seat, much to everyone’s surprise.

She takes the controls and aims, finger on the trigger as she orders James to move steady. With practiced precision, she squeezes on the handles as she takes a jet down before blasting off another. Ultimately, allowing the space capsule to escape before helping with the last of the attacking Daxamites. 

For some reason she feels relieved. When questioned later on why she took the reins back then, she’d only reason with a mere shrug and a cheeky answer like, ‘Just practicing my aim,’. 

Krypton successfully defends itself as the Daxamites flee back to their hole and Kara is awarded a new medal for her splendid work up there. She should be happy really but… deep down something doesn’t feel right. Just before she receives her award on stage at one of Kryptonopolis’ biggest open arenas, a couple of days later, Kara collapses under the bright sunshine. She is rushed to the hospital yet they find nothing wrong. She remains unconscious for a few more hours.

When she awakens, she feels a deep aching sadness in her chest as she breaks down crying that they were deeply concerned that she has caught something that their technology cannot see. It is only when Alex embraces her that she whispers sorrowfully.

“I can’t feel her anymore.”

* * *

“I used to have a greenhouse… and there were sunflowers in it. I used to call them happy flowers.”

Kara’s heart twists at those words, eyes looking far away into a distant memory which she stashes away in the corner of her heart. Sad things aren’t supposed to be lingered on for a long time. Instead, she slightly steers away from it, trying to keep happy thoughts next to her instead. Placing her gaze at the sea of tall sunflowers that hide them perfectly from anyone’s view.

“I bet it was really pretty. My mother was obsessed with them when she got pregnant. She had them plant lots of sunflowers here. You’re right, they are happy flowers.”

“They were for you,” Lena muses. “How fitting.”

She tilts her head a bit in thought, eyes roving back towards Lena.

“Why?”

“Because they symbolize faithfulness, adoration and loyalty.”

Kara stares at her for a while and it’s like being transported back in time. Mera used to talk about flowers all the time. Her emerald green eyes would light up whenever she would show Kara each and every single colored blooms growing in her greenhouse. They would then take walks outside, enjoying the cool shade of trees and talk more about basically everything under the sun.

Lena’s eyes aren’t exactly as green as Mera’s but then under the moonlight it’s almost the same shade that it pulls something familiar inside her. She stops herself from thinking past that. She had lost Mera a long time ago and bringing the past back isn’t going to help. So she looks away.

“And plumerias don’t they mean—“

“Death?” Lena finishes for her, seemingly having had enough of the same assumption Kara has heard many times now. “Well, not exactly. They do have a reputation for growing at eternal resting places. But the truth is, plumerias mean…”

“Positivity, devotion and… love,” Kara sincerely says before Lena could go on.

“My grandmother taught me that,” Kara explains. “Because I told her that they were also my favorite. I haven’t actually been able to look at them after she died but…” she pauses not only because of how much she misses her grandmother dearly but also because they were the last flowers Mera talked to her about.

Kara remembers the adoration Mera had for the single Plumeria tree growing behind the Luthor’s castle. Remembers seeing the growing smile from the corner of her eye when she tells her that its flowers were her favorite. It had been, in Mera’s words, ‘the most special living thing’ she tended to. So Kara’s words really meant a great deal to her. 

Looking up the sky, Kara sends a small prayer to the girl who loved flowers as she breathes out a gentle,

“These past few weeks made me realize that after all this time, they're still my favorite.”

Like a gentle reminder to the girl who bloomed like the pretty flowers herself and brought spring wherever she went. To whisper words she hopes Mera can hear from the stars where she now resides. She’s never forgotten, not once and not a second goes by that she still hopes that someday when Kara greets the stars herself, they’d meet again. And perhaps, it’s the reason why death doesn’t scare her as much as it should. That even the goddess of death herself cannot shake her.

Speaking of which, a chilly breeze blows against Kara’s skin. Aware that Lena is only wearing thin clothing with her arms wrapped around her knees, she strips off her coat and puts it around her shoulders. Mera used to sit the same way too, hugging her knees all the time as they sit underneath the cherry blossom tree outside her greenhouse.

If she had scoot closer to Lena because it gives the same tender feeling Mera had always given her, Kara doesn’t think much about it.

For the first time in a long time, it’s like she’s reliving that beautiful moment again. As her heart feels a little less heavy tonight, even if it’s only for a short time, it’s like Mera’s alive again.

Kara thinks that maybe it’s time… to finally let go.

* * *

She doesn’t feel it until the last second as her whole body starts to flood with pain. All she knew at that moment is that no matter what happened, Lena had to be kept safe and Kara would never let anyone hurt her again. Not when there’s a possibility that Lena could be Mera. 

She tried to confirm it from Lena herself earlier but the dire situation they were in hindered her from getting to it. Still, with all the evidence laid before her, all the similarities, her strong connection with the Plumeria and her heart following every path leading right back to her, Kara decides to plunge in head first. 

“You are worth it.”

She means it. Whether she’s Mera or not, Kara truly means it. She’d do the same thing all over again without regrets. The last thing she wants is Lena blame herself for her death and Kara will not die without telling her so. 

“I’m so glad I met you, Lena, and I’ll do it all over again.”

She means all of it. Dying in Lena’s arms and having grayish green eyes stare down at her as the last thing she sees will never not be a good way to go. There’s still a lot of words still meant to be said but she can’t seem to fit them in just one sentence so she touches her face instead and it’s really achingly familiar. It bears the same feeling. Her fingertips against smooth pale skin. 

_Is it really you? Do you remember me? Do you?_ She wants to ask but when she draws in her last breath as tears fill up the corner of Lena’s eyes, Kara feels like it doesn’t matter. 

In the end, they’ll meet up in the stars again. 

Whether it will be Mera waiting up there for her or Kara waiting for her up there. 

They’ll meet again. 

And, as Kara finds out, they do.

Light pours and bathes her as she swallows in a lungful of air, her heart now lighter and fuller than ever before. Her eyes open and perhaps the gods have finally granted her fervent wish. 

“Sunny.”

It’s more than anything she’s ever imagined that she has to touch her to prove it is real. 

“Mera.”

She is real. And when she pulls her close until their foreheads touches, it is proof enough that this wasn’t a dream. Kara just didn’t expect it to end as quickly as one though.

“Forgive me.”

It’s cruel. To have a taste of happiness only to take it away all of a sudden. Only to lose it all again. 

Helplessly, she bangs at the glass door of the escape pod, screaming Lena’s name as the pod launches out to space. But Kara always had recklessness streaming down her veins, always defying the strict rules called upon her and always pushing against the current no matter how strong it is just so she could do what her heart tells her to do.

So when the royal fleet from Kryptonopolis under Kal’s command takes her, as soon as the pod opens, she’s already jumping out in a rush and frantically looking for a space suit that could fly her back. It’s only when Kal stops her, arms going around to hold her still. 

“Kara, what happened?”

She doesn’t know where to start. All she needs right now is to get Lena out of that ship and bring her back to safety. At the same time, Alex and the others have arrived, having tracked her back to the fleet. James is immediately taken into custody, both him and his sister, Kelly are taken to the med bay. Sam looks at her expectantly and when she realizes that she doesn’t have Lena, Kara can clearly see the grief in her eyes.

“Lena is still on that ship and I’m pretty sure I know what she’s about to do,” she says hurriedly.

“Lex’s sister?” Kal asks, his skepticism obvious in his tone.

Kara gets out of his hold as she faces her cousin, clearly aware how everyone sees it, knows that they all think of the same thing. 

“She’s more than Lex Luthor’s sister. Lena is the Luthor that is trying to save Krypton,” she looks around as she says this before looking at her cousin in the eye. “She saved me, Kal, she saved me again and again. I will not let her die for her brother’s sins or because of this bloody war our forefathers started. This stupid war the rest of us didn’t ask for!”

But when her cousin doesn’t budge, she nods in understanding, taking it upon herself to do it alone. She turns to get a space suit only to find her father standing in her way and it’s like being taken back ten years ago again.

“Do you see her as a villain too?” she asks softly.

“She kept the truth from us,” he answers.

“Would it change anything if she told you who she was?”

When she gets no answer, she chuckles dryly, “Exactly.”

She walks past him only to be stopped, her father’s hand wrapped firmly around her arm. “If you walk out of this ship, you are endangering the future of Argo.”

But Kara stands her ground, “If I am to be a Queen who abandons those she cares about the most for the sake of winning then I don’t want that future. Stronger together, I thought that’s what we stand for or was that just words used only when convenient to you?”

Brushing off her father’s grasp, she walks off only to be stopped by soldiers, blocking her path. They won’t allow her to leave and Kara knows that if she doesn’t, Lena’s life is in danger. 

They leave her with no choice.

With a swift motion she knocks the soldiers out amidst her father’s shouts and the flurry of panic around her. But just when she thinks she’s cornered and overpowered by incoming soldiers, Alex and Maggie are there to help her. Querl opens the door to the equipment room at the end of the hall while Sam latches her arm around one of the soldiers trying to hold Kara down. 

They all run inside the room once they gained an opportunity as Querl quickly closes the door and sets up a series of locks, overriding the system in order to do so. Inside, Kara finally finds what she’s looking for.

Space suits made for military missions by soldiers that would enable them to fly off in space for a limited amount of time. The body fitting suit is mainly used for espionage. There are devices that easily detect invisible ships and thus, they resort to wearing a space suit required for drop offs. It’s easy to slip in illegal bases from above and carry their mission.

She fumbles for the latches, zippers and the digital interface on her arm until someone helps her. When she turns, she sees Alex, Maggie, Sam and Querl. Wordlessly, Alex helps her adjust to the suit, Maggie readies the weapons while Querl sets her digital interface quickly. Through the camera screen at the side of the door it shows soldiers continuously banging against the door.

“I know that this is asking too much from you,” Sam starts, pausing to hold back her tears, “but we will forever be indebted to you. Thank you, Your Highness.” 

Kara looks at her, a promise already ready in her lips, “I’ll get her back,” she then turns to Alex who is now taking another suit.

“By myself.”

They stare at each other for a moment. A silent conversation being exchanged, a testament to how well they know each other. Alex shakes her head making Kara grab her arm, stopping her from putting the space suit on.

“I’m not dragging anyone with this. I alone will take the fall and I don’t want you guys to suffer because of me, okay? Besides, I need you guys to hold them all off at least, until I get off the ship.”

“Kara, I’m not leaving you—“

“I know but you have to because I’m ordering you to.”

“That’s not fair,” Alex says through gritted teeth, trying to hold back her disapproval but it slips through. Kara doesn’t know what else to say to that.

Outside, Kryptonian technicians are working their way to open the door and that spells bad news for them.

“It’s ready, Your Highness,” Querl tells her before kneeling down in front of her.

“Thank you.” 

Kara takes a deep breath before taking the gun Maggie hands her and places it in the holster at the side of her waist. She looks at Alex one more time. 

“You said until the end.” Alex sadly says as Kara hugs her and whispers. 

“It’s not the end yet.”

* * *

The Daxamite ship is disintegrating, beams and metal falling apart. Flashes of red bathing the whole interior as the whole place shakes uncontrollably that Kara has to be careful to fly away from falling debris and getting pinned down. Relentlessly, she dives down deeper from above, hands outstretched in front of her with the fiery turbo jets attached on her shoes now at maximum but she wishes it could go faster because she still feels like she’s walking in slow motion. But as the blast starts to spread, Kara is aware that she only has a second left to reach Lena. She already sees her and it’s like being underwater, trying to desperately reach for the bottom by fighting through the dense waters. Her fingertips stretch out, praying she could reach her in time.

The explosion lets loose, destroying everything in its path at the exact same time Kara’s arms enclose around Lena in a protective embrace. For a moment, it feels like their falling, the impact of the explosion propelling them down uncontrollably faster, Kara’s hold never wavering with Lena pressed against her. They keep falling until they stop.

Wearily, she looks up from Lena’s shoulder to find Krypton ships barricading her from the further impact of the blast as they are slowly pulled up by Krypton’s gravitational wave and inside the biggest ship in the fleet, the House of El’s symbol shining from the side.

Once inside, healers rush around them, Kara hears Alex’s voice somewhere in the dizzying commotion. Everything feels like a blur, there’s immense pain in her back and legs but still she only tightens her hold around Lena, still unconscious in her arms. There’s blood dripping down Lena’s face and Kara’s pretty sure she’s injured and bleeding too.

In the midst of it all, she could hear things like third degree burns and possible fractures. When they try to pull them apart, she refuses, words incoherently coming out of her lips, not really registering the fact that they are trying to save them. The only thing in her mind is to only protect Lena and nothing else. 

“Kara, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. Let them do their job,” Alex tells her as she lays a soothing hand on her head. 

Slowly, she relents, arms relaxing as she lets them pull Lena apart from her. 

The last thing Kara feels is Lena’s hand slipping away from hers as they are both carried on medical beds and pushed to the med bay where she passes out completely.

_Mera is now safe and It’s going to be okay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Carnations: 'I'll Never Forget You'
> 
> Sunny's point of view. She finally gets her Mera back. Is the House of El open to adoptions? Or perhaps... a new daughter in-law? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay healthy and stay safe!


	22. Daffodils

**Chapter 20**

**Daffodils**

Lena didn’t think she’d wake up to the shining sun streaming down tall glass windows and familiar soft sheets ever again. Much less in a place that she thought would never get to set foot ever again. But here she was, adjusting her vision to the brightness and hand gently bumping into someone’s head. She jerks her hand away by instinct as she glances down at blonde glossy beach waves spread out at the side of the bed as Kara Zor-El, Princess of Argo sleeps in what Lena deems a very uncomfortable position, laying her head on the side with her arms underneath her.

Carefully, Lena touches the top of her head causing a small stir from the royalty. Before she knows it, Kara’s up with a start as if she didn’t mean to doze off. Cerulean blue eyes anxiously look up to find her and pink lips let out a relieved sigh. 

“Hey,” Kara greets her with that signature warm smile, a hand intertwining around Lena’s. Her touch is as warm as is her smile and that’s when everything comes pouring down all the same time. Feelings she’s stowed away in boxes now springing open all at once.

It’s all too much.

She’s been running and hiding for so long that she almost forgets what it feels like to not do so.

Concern forms in Kara’s eyes at the tremble of her lips and the uncontrollable stream of tears flooding down her cheeks. Broken sobs wrack through her body as she brings her knees close to her chest and covers her face with her shaking hands.

It doesn’t take a second until she feels Kara’s arms to enclose around her, bringing her closer, her head tucked under Kara’s chin as she clings to her lightly, holding on to the only comfort she knows. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeatedly says in between sobs but Kara hushes her.

“You’re safe now. I got you.”

Lena believes it with all her heart.

They stay like that for a while basked under the morning sunshine until Lena’s tears dry up and everything suddenly feels a bit lighter. 

“I’m a mess,” Lena mutters, head in her hands as they sit on the sofa, looking out into the window where colorful leaves blend together perfectly. 

“You’re fine,” Kara dismisses, placing a warm cup of tea in front of Lena. “Everyone has their moments.”

“It’s like waking up to the worst hangover—How many days has it been?” she groans before taking a sip of the tea. 

“Well, you haven’t even gone drinking with me yet,” Kara points out with a smile. “And you’ve been out cold for four days.”

This urges more groaning on Lena’s part as Kara chuckles. When it dies down, they settle into comfortable silence as the distant sounds of the rushing waterfalls take over.

“I didn’t forget,” Kara softly says, eyes looking down.

“I thought you did,” Lena admits just as softly.

“How could I?” a smile tugs at Kara’s lips, “We used to steal those expensive chocolates from Lillian’s kitchen and run like crazy off to the woods to eat them.” 

A laugh escapes Lena’s lips, Kara echoes it.

“Those were really good chocolates,” Lena hums.

Kara looks at her, the smile fading as she becomes serious.

“Why didn’t you come to me?” she finally breathes out.

“You think I didn’t want to?” Lena asks back, turning her head to face Kara. “You’re the one thought that kept me going for years. You were hope to me. I’d run to you if I could.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Lena looks away, her eyes starting to sting yet again as tears start to pool around her eyes. Outside, droplets of rain start to pour down one by one, a contrast to the bright sunshine. 

“Because to get to you means staining my hands with blood and destroying everything in my way. I became a _real_ Luthor. And so I feared, that you would think less of me. Everybody loathed me and that’s okay but if you did too…”

“Rao, Mera,” Kara sighs, running a hand through her hair. “It’s not your fault for trying to survive or for trying to protect those you care about. They forced you into it and I would’ve helped! I would never—“she pauses, taking a deep breath. 

“You’re here now, that's all that matters. They can never hurt you anymore,” Kara says and if feels like a promise. She holds Lena’s hand and reaches out with her other to wipe away the tears. 

“I won’t let them.”

It’s the same tenderness she remembers and Lena’s melts at the thought of how she’s forgotten how affectionate Sunny had always been. Her heart beats start to hike up in speed and Lena quickly realizes that the years have not diminished any of the feelings she’s harbored for her friend. 

It’s still there.

A knock breaks their quiet moment and Lena reluctantly pulls away from Kara’s touch, remembering where they are and who she is infront of.

“Come in,” Kara answers just before the door opens.

“Her Majesty, the Queen, is here,” a guard announces and that gets them both immediately standing up in attention. Lena nervously awaits her, wondering how this conversation is going to go.

“Your father needs you in his office,” she tells Kara who glances at Lena before leaving. With Kara walking out the door, the Queen remains still and Lena has a feeling that she wasn’t exactly here by coincidence. The door closes behind Kara and Lena’s assumptions are proven true.

Nevertheless, she knows that sooner or later she would have to face everyone. Better to do it now rather than later. Facing the Queen, she gets down on her knees, a sincere apology uttered from her lips. For things she’d done, for the mess that happened and for the danger that had almost befallen the entire planet had it not been for her. 

“Royals never kneel, not for anyone,” the Queen speaks in that same regal manner she always does. 

“Believe me, Your Majesty, I’m far from royalty,” she answers humbly.

“With your brother gone and as the only Luthor alive shouldn’t Daxam’s crown now fall upon your head?”

Lena shakes her head at that, “Daxam, is unlike Krypton. They are blinded and bound to tradition and the ancient books. They would never let a half-breed wear a crown, Luthor or not. I don’t hold any titles or lands. Right now, I am nothing to them but a traitor.”

It’s true. It’s the reason why she was kept a secret for so long after all. She’s always been Lionel’s mistake and this is what Lillian would always like to remind her. That she is nothing but a result of an affair of a Daxamite and an Earthling, something of an inferior race to Daxamites. Dirty blood, that’s what it was called. 

“Daxam is unlike Krypton,” the Queen repeats. “That is right. You are born of royal blood, no matter who your mother was. Princess or a Queen, either way, here in Krypton you are a noble. Now, stand up,” the Queen firmly tells her and Lena finds herself obliging. She wouldn’t want to ire her wrath, especially when she’s in her house anyway.

Standing up in front of Alura suddenly feels like one of those etiquette lessons she had in Lillian’s presence because just when she thinks standing is enough, the Queen puts a finger under her chin and lifts her head up.

“Act like one,” she snaps which sounds more like an order than a reminder. Lena doesn’t even understand why she’s supposed to until the Queen speaks again.

“Kara’s coronation will happen in a few days. She will officially be Queen of Argo by the end of the week. It’s an event all noble houses across the universe would attend. You belong in that category and I’m sure my daughter would invite you as her guest.”

Lena frowns at that, “I don’t think any Kryptonian would want to see a Luthor in such an important event. Surely, my past actions deem me an enemy to this planet. I do know how rules work. Shouldn’t I be put on trial? Or imprisoned?” she questions but all she gets is a scoff.

“Half of the planet doesn’t trust you and the other half calls you a hero,” Alura tells her. “My daughter keeps fighting for you. Going to Kryptonopolis despite her injuries just to prove your innocence.”

“Kara is injured?” Lena suddenly asks, worry tracing her features as she glances at the door where Kara had walked out of. The whole planet can think of her in whatever way they desire, none of that matters to her, Kara’s well-being on the other hand, it matters the most to Lena. 

“Tell me, is my daughter right to fight for you or is it a waste of time? Where does your loyalty truly lie, Lena Luthor?” the Queen asks, taking a step towards her.

“Kara Zor-El,” Lena replies without a second thought as she looks at Alura in the eye. It’s the truth even if the Queen seems skeptical about it. Kara is truly all that matters to her.

“The House of El is considered as one. Our family motto has kept us united in everything. ‘Stronger Together’ doesn’t only mean one thing. It’s more than that. You cannot embrace only one. You have to embrace all.”

Lena takes a moment to let her words sink because it feels like this is something she needs to take to heart. It feels like coming to a stop before crucially choosing a path she has to stick to the end. There’s no turning back after this.

The Queen turns to leave when Lena finally finds the right words to say.

“Loving Kara… means loving all of her and _all_ of which she loves,” she says it in almost a whisper that she doubts that the Queen even heard any of it. But when footsteps come to a stop, Lena is certain she did. 

Alura turns to her again, “Careful there, child. A sworn oath in front of royalty is binding. You know that. The last thing you did was leave. Don’t go swearing words you can’t keep.”

“If Kara wishes I stay then I will but some of my people have been taken illegally from their homes. Please let them go back to Earth. Regardless of what decision the princess makes, I am forever bound to Krypton and the House of El for I have sins I need to atone for,” she declares before finally sealing it with words that are eternally binding.

“I swear to serve and protect Kara Zor-El, the next Queen of Argo, and her family for the rest of my life.”

Once she says it, she knows it’s done and irreversible. Her mind set and her heart calm. Because Lena Luthor doesn’t make promises she’s uncertain she can keep. 

The Queen considers her for a while before nodding once in acknowledgement, “Very well, come then. There are a lot of things to be noted about Kara’s coronation. We’ll discuss it over brunch.”

Lena blinks for a moment, still stunned at the sudden turn of her morning. She expected having to prove herself and engaging in rigorous trials. Perhaps this was the test itself but before she could even contemplate about it, the Queen is calling her name and she’s rushing to catch up to her and her entourage. She’s content of just following but when they stop and she is beckoned next to the Queen, she steps forward, remembering the Queen’s words about royalty and all. 

That’s how she finds herself having dinner with the Queen and some of Argo’s high ranking officials, pouring wine and pointing every detail about the coronation. Apparently, security is still the number one priority and when the suggestion to place her near Kara comes up, by the Queen herself nonetheless, everyone in the table goes silent.

Lena waits for someone to oppose to the suggestion but realizes that they are all actually awaiting her answer. She looks at the Queen, who subtly motions her to speak.

“The Princess will be safe next to me,” she finally confirms with the confidence she puts on whenever Lex couldn’t attend his own council meetings. The Queen seems to be satisfied with the answer as everyone nods along, not even questioning her capabilities.

Perhaps her display of powers a couple of days ago makes a splendid work resume for everyone in the table. By the time dessert is served, the Queen offers her an Argan chocolate delicacy and Lena thinks that it’s nice for a start. Somebody is entrusting something to her and it’s refreshing after having to be doubted again and again. 

For Sunny, she can work with this.

* * *

“Lena,” Kara’s voice comes up as she enters the library where Lena’s been studying the whole architectural structure of Midvale Castle, old blue prints laid out on the long tables in front of her while hovering above it is the realistic hologram of the castle itself as she circles around the table to look at it.

Lena straightens up to the sound of Kara’s voice, looking up to find Argo’s future Queen dressed in her usual dark blue military suit, her security lingering outside the library with the exception of Alex who stands behind rows of tall book cabinets. 

With her analytical mind still working on full speed, Lena points towards the hologram, “There are so many ways I can attack this castle and win,” she blurts out before explaining every single one of those ways and giving Kara a look that seeks for a valid reason why this still isn’t an issue. 

“Okay,” Kara breathes out, clearly taken a back, “Clearly, you had brunch with my mother and… I don’t want to be your enemy, ever.”

“No, you definitely don’t because this,” she motions all over the mess of scrolls and books in front of them, “This is bad! Look, the castle has five old secret passageways including the one we snuck out of and if someone were to find them then we’re basically fucked! We’ll be infiltrated.”

She looks at Kara once more who nods slowly, arms crossed in front of her with her hand underneath her chin, a small smile of amusement forming in her lips.

“I’m serious, Princess.”

“I know,” Kara simply replies before taking her by the hand and pulling her along with her. “That is indeed something to be concerned about.”

Lena tries to protest as Kara waves off the hologram but when she is led far away from the library and into the sunflower garden all of it dies in her lips. The sun is starting to set and the vibrant colors are soothing to look at after several hours of reading. The flowers lean towards her as they make their way across and settle down a stone bench under the huge red tree. 

The last time Lena were here she was without a beating heart.

“I hope my mother isn’t giving you a hard time,” Kara suddenly says.

“She… She’s just… being a mother and a Queen which I imagine must be quite hard. It’s difficult to understand at first but,” Lena pauses for a moment, the memory of Kara dying in her arms making her close her eyes for a moment, her heart filled with so much pain.

“You do everything for the person you love and go to extreme lengths to protect them from harm.”

She looks at Kara’s blue eyes, wonders how she could ever have a quiet moment with her like this again. To talk to her like an equal, a best friend even and not be bothered by anything else. In a couple of days Kara will be Queen. She might even finally choose a special person to share the crown.

“I heard Sam and the others are staying at a small community near the falls,” she suddenly remembers, turning to Kara to genuinely say, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. They are safe and well. I can get Maggie to take you there for a visit if you like?” Kara offers and Lena nods.

“That’d be great.”

They sit in silence, enjoying the view and breathing in the scent of fresh air as the city below slowly lights up to prepare for the evening.

“Are you still leaving?” Kara asks, voice small and uncertain.

“If you would allow me to.”

“You took care of them, rescued them. It’s only right that you bring them home. You don’t really need my permission for that,” Kara says but it sounds like she’s convincing herself instead.

“It’s actually not only because of that,” Lena confesses. “It’s because of my mother. She was from Earth. I… spent my early childhood years there,” she tries to remember it but frowns.

“But I’m afraid, I’m slowly forgetting what it looks like. What _she_ looks like. I’ve been… trying to find answers but there was only little to go by.”

She feels Kara hold her hand, taking it in between both of hers and resting it on her lap.

“You’ll be back, right?” Kara asks as she squeezes Lena’s hand.

“To annoy you until you kick me out of your council and demote me to assistant lab scientist,” Lena smiles, turning her head back towards Kara, “I’ll come back. I swear it.”

“You know that saying that—“

“I know. It’s binding and unbreakable.”

“Well, you’ll always have a home in Argo. I swear it,” Kara sincerely tells her and this time it’s Lena who squeezes her hand before suddenly remembering something.

She notes the way Kara moves carefully, how she is unable to lean back comfortably and how careful she is whenever she sits, slightly wincing every now and then. She finds it hurts her as well, seeing her in such discomfort. So she opens her free palm, the Plumeria blooming from her wrist as it begins to produce a tear, a gift straight from her heart. 

She drops the tear into Kara’s arm, not leaving room for her to decline and convince her that she’s okay. But it’s done and soon, there an unconscious sigh of relief coming from Kara’s lips, her stiff shoulders relaxing a bit.

“You didn’t have to. I know how precious they are to you.”

“I’ve been forced to give them away to people who don’t deserve them,” she looks up into the swaying leaves. “You’re not one of those people.”

The sun finally sets down to make way for the moon as the stars start to gleam above. The wind grows cold as they sit close together until Kara’s head slowly rests on her shoulder.

“Is this okay?” she asks her and Lena wants to tell her that she need not ask but she nods instead.

“You’re very warm,” Kara says in between a yawn.

“Long day?” she asks, hoping to calm her heart at the rush of affection swelling deep inside her for the beautiful Princess of Argo.

“So many meetings, so many things to be properly handed over before it becomes official and that’s why taking a break is important. Or else your head will burst,” Kara admits tiredly. Lena wishes to take away half of the burden, wishes to be the first to offer her comfort. But it’s not her job. Soon, somebody else’s arms will.

For now, it’s okay, she thinks, as she leans her head on top of Kara’s.

“Take a nap. I’ll wake you up after a while.”

She can have this moment. She can have Kara for herself, keep her in her arms until the time comes. Hidden amongst the tall sunflowers, she can have her to her heart’s content.

* * *

Meeting the King was what Lena had least expected for today’s agenda. She’d been woken up early, much to her annoyance, and has been informed that her schedule would consist of basically shadowing the Queen. From morning to afternoon, she’s met with some important nobles, watched as some people from the media came for an interview with the Queen, went into several meetings about the coronation and underwent dance lessons. The last one was a shock to her, of course. The Queen seems to think it’s necessary to refresh her memory back to when Lillian would hire dance instructors, mostly for Lex’s sake, as it is a requirement of every royalty to know how to ‘impress’ everyone on the dance floor. Lena finds she hasn’t forgotten much despite not doing so in years. She’s never actually danced in front of a crowd. Daxam’s elite show off their children in social balls once they turn 16, letting them mingle through movement until they, hopefully, find the perfect partner. 

Lena wasn’t allowed to.

There was one time she danced with someone though, ten years ago inside her greenhouse under the glow of the moonlight. Who knew that, that lovely young girl would be the future Queen of Argo? 

Sadly, due to the upcoming coronation, Kara has been swept away to meetings and being acquainted with the various issues she’d be dealing once she becomes Queen. Adding to that are the current projects the outgoing King shall leave her with once he steps down. It’s a very crucial time for the castle right now and Kara has to be prepared for all of it. 

That doesn’t stop Lena from seeking her out though. Worrying about her is something that keeps clinging at the back of Lena’s head despite being with Alura all morning. But in the end, she’s doing all these for Kara. She’s sworn it with her life and so if the House of El needs her to make sure that the coronation proceeds without a hitch then Lena will make it so. 

And if the King himself asks for her presence then she would stand before him and prepare herself for whatever he has to say to her. Honestly, she’d been dreading the moment. The King was always so kind to her that possibly facing a disappointed look on his face is something Lena is not looking forward to. She’s not seen him once ever since she woke up in Argo and somehow that has led her to believe that her last name has, unfortunately, changed his views about her.

“Come in,” the King’s voice speaks from behind the door before Lena enters, her presence announced as she steps forward.

The King’s back is turned to her and Lena tries not to fidget with her hands, keeping still as she greets him and awaits for him to talk. She watches as he takes a bottle of whiskey from his cabinet and shows it to her, much to her surprise.

“This was a gift from my brother,” he says, turning the bottle around before glancing up at her. “He says I should drink it on my last day as King. Unfortunately, he’s in Vathlo at the moment with my sister in-law and I have no one to share this with.”

He lifts up the bottle, a small sign of offering as Lena obliges with a small smile. They sit out in his balcony, glasses filled with the amber colored alcohol and Lena still doesn’t know what to say. Perhaps an explanation would be a good start, she’s not sure.

“El Mayarah,” the King speaks just when Lena decides on the words she wishes to say.

“Do you know what that means?” he asks and Lena tries to remember the familiar Kryptonian phrase. She’s seen it before. Somewhere in a book.

“It’s the House of El’s symbol,” she answers as soon as the memory comes to her.

“Stronger together,” the King says before sipping his wine as Lena wonders where this conversation is headed.

“My daughter is about to be crowned Queen tomorrow,” he goes on, eyes looking far away on to the vast ocean. The tide is high today.

“She’s also to choose her betrothed at the coronation ball.”

The information sinks heavily within Lena. She tries to wash it away with the whiskey. It remains down there despite the bitter taste. It’s like reaching for something only to come up empty.

“She must be feeling a lot of things. Nervousness and anxiety are a few of those things,” the King breathes out. “I felt them all on my own coronation day.”

“It was a really huge moment in my life and the first thing I swore as I sat on the throne was to be a good King. A kind and just King. The one people will look up to with pride and joy. The one who everyone shall follow out of deep respect. I’ll be a King who will always protect the innocent and the weak. I’ll be the King who chooses peace.” 

He swirls his glass before exhaling heavily. Lena still doesn’t know what to say or why he has to even tell her all of this. 

“I guess, somewhere along the way, I forgot about the last part,” he admits, looking at her for the first time that day. 

“Which is ironic as I was one of the few who voted for peace between Daxam and Krypton. I had friends in Daxam. As a matter of fact, when they used to have a cultural exchange program between planets, I was one of the nobles they sent. I was young, early teens. Your father,” he pauses and Lena stills, surprised at the sudden mention of her own father, even more so the fact that they've met before.

“He was… a good friend of mine.” He looks down on his glass again, taking a sip before continuing on, “Quiet boy, stayed at the back at all times yet trouble still loved him. He’d be cornered by the other kids during the exchange program’s sports competition but he’d fight back, always. Herals was a rough game and it gets dirty when the competition for glory starts to seep in. He broke my arm, I broke his leg. We called it even and somehow, we became friends, had each other’s backs and shared the alcohol we stole,” he lets a breath of a laugh until sadness takes over. 

“I don’t know what went wrong along the way. What happened to him,” he softly says. “Somehow, there are parts of that boy I see alive in you. And I know for a fact, that Lillian never raised you. You’d have turned out differently if she did. But no, you’re Lionel’s kid.”

The image of her father burns in the back of her mind. Silent and brooding yet very observant. She’d find things she needed yet never asked out loud on her desk. On his good days, her father would take her to the nearby butterfly gardens, the whole place closed just for them. He’d smoke in a corner as she ran around the flowers, chasing butterflies.

“I chose peace and failed to fight for it. Then the war happened and it took away so many of my people, people I knew, and that made me forget about peace. Hurt turned to hate and I became blind.” He empties his glass before placing it down the table.

“So blind that it took my daughter risking her life to do what was right to finally open my eyes,” he touches the House of El’s crest carved on his suit. “She reminded me of everything I swore to be when I became King.”

“You and Kara. You’re going to change all of the things I couldn’t. All the things we did wrong. To work together despite the bad history of our bloodlines and pull each other up when one falls.”

He takes out a black rectangular box and pushes it towards her. One look at it and Lena already sees the familiar red L, the Luthor crest. When she opens it, she finds a picture of a young Lionel and Zorel, her father’s arm looped around Zorel’s neck as they smile at the camera holding a Heral’s grand trophy together despite dressed in opposite teams’ uniform. 

Underneath the photograph was a golden alcohol flask, similar to the one her father carried with him all the time. Picking it up, she runs her thumb across the words engraved on them.

_Meet you on the other side_

_L_

Lena grips the flask tightly, trying to hang on to a piece of her father, the father she never thought would have a Kryptonian friend. It makes her think, of how little she actually knows and just how important it is to end this war.

“I’m sorry,” he says and Lena thinks she’s misheard it the first time because royalty never apologizes, at least from what she is taught.

“For what, Your Majesty?” she asks.

“For forgetting that just because someone wears red it doesn’t mean war.”

She gives the box back to the King who takes the flask and opens it, pours some of it on her glass before lightly bumping it against each other and taking a drink. Lena takes the glass and takes a drink as well. They sit in silence for a while just enjoying their drinks until the King’s assistant comes in to remind him of another appointment.

She finds that whiskey doesn’t taste so bad after all.

“Lena,” the King calls before she could leave.

“Another game of chess when you’re free?”

Slowly she smiles, remembering the words engraved on her father’s favorite flask.

_Race you there_

_Z_

* * *

Lena makes her way back to her room, still bearing in mind the conversation she’s shared with the King earlier and reeling at the revelations she just found about her father. She’s still thinking about it when she rounds up in a corner to find Kara waiting for her. Still not noticing her presence, Lena takes in the image for a moment and smiles when she thinks that it’s such a heartwarming gesture. To have someone patiently wait for you. To even have someone just merely thinking about you is nice. People had sought her out before but for other purposes than just wanting to see her. Lena thinks she’s going to miss this once Kara becomes Queen. 

She tries not to dwell on it too much when she proceeds, walking towards the waiting royalty and having the pleasure of seeing Kara’s face light up. 

“What? Missed me already?” she teases, echoing the words Kara said to her back at Noonan's. 

“How could I not when everyone keeps claiming you to themselves all day?” Kara dramatically sighs.

“I’m sorry, Princess. You have tough competition. Chocolates from the Queen and whiskey from the King. I don’t know how you’re going to top any of that,” she says with a smirk as Kara groans, pinching the bridge of her nose in jest.

“Well, I just might,” Kara slyly says. “How about an evening stroll somewhere out of the castle?”

How can Lena possibly say no to that? If this is the last night she gets to enjoy Kara’s company before she is crowned Queen then Lena will take anything she is given. 

It doesn’t even take her half an hour before she’s dressed to go out and following Kara outside the castle doors to get in one of Midvale’s royal cars. At this point, Lena doesn’t even care about being seen out with the future Queen of Argo. This is the one last chance she’ll ever get to be this close to her without hiding or meeting up secretly.

In a couple of minutes they arrive in one of the quaint neighborhoods in Argo, a huge contrast to the bustling downtown. The houses are blended well with the plants and trees that it’s like taking a stroll at the park. With Kara’s security seemingly invisible as they blended into the surroundings and the few Kryptonian citizens passing by unknowingly, it feels like they are only two ordinary beings walking at night.

“I still want to go out like this even after I’m crowned,” Kara tells her, a hopeful look on her face as she breathes in the clean night air.

“I guess, we can find a way then,” Lena notes, already thinking of truly finding ways for it to happen safely before noticing the look on Kara’s face, head deep in thought.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” she slowly asks.

“Very.”

Lena expected that, she just didn’t expect how open Kara was to admitting it. She hopes that Kara knows that she’ll always be there for her to confide to, at least, after she gets back from Earth. 

“Can you stay,” Kara suddenly blurts out before adding a soft, “a little longer after the coronation?”

“Of course. We’re not really in a rush,” Lena assures her and she’s glad she did because it got Kara to smile. 

“Besides, I haven’t really talked to Sam yet,” she says, suddenly thinking about how much she misses all of them. She does owe Sam, and even Querl, an apology. Guilt has been following her ever since she got her heart back. Guilt at the fact that her decision to escape the sorrow of her heart has also badly affected those around her yet not once had they given up on her. 

She’s in the middle of all these troubled thoughts when she feels Kara’s hand holding her own, their fingers slowly intertwine and Lena looks up to find understanding brilliantly blue eyes.

“We should hurry then,” Kara says, her smile widening as she pulls Lena along to a light jog. 

“For what?” she asks, puzzled but not resisting as Kara simply smiles. 

A jog turns into a light run, which Lena should hate but Kara is laughing and it feels like she’s fourteen again, running amongst the tress, holding Sunny’s hand as they giggle about the chocolates they stole from her mother’s cabinet. It was a perfectly executed heist after all and with so much at stake. Their teamwork was splendid and Lena will not forget the adrenaline rush flooding down her veins that day.

When they come to a stop, Lena is already hunched over, hands on her knees as she struggles to catch her breath. Annoyingly, Kara looks like she didn’t even break a sweat. 

“Want me to carry you?” Kara teases and Lena looks up to eye her sharply.

“Shut up. I can still dangle you upside down in the air,” she says in between heavy breaths.

She momentarily curses her Earthling genes for her weak stamina and her detest for physical activity. She’s more of an indoor person after all unlike Kara who seems to find time to exercise everyday judging by her perfect physique. Lena reminds herself not to ogle too much.

“Ah, there she is, the goddess of death herself,” Kara points out. “I was starting to miss your adorable threats.”

Lena finally straightens up, prepared to utter a comeback only to stop short as the realization hits her.

“I almost killed you... multiple times. I had hurt you, with Kryptonite none the less—“

“Lena, I know that you—“ Kara tries to cut her off, her smile fading as she steps closer but Lena insists further.

“I did it and even if it wasn’t completely me, it was still me. If I had been successful…” she trails off, trying to swallow the huge lump on her throat as she looks elsewhere.

“The Plumeria is also a part of you and it stopped you from doing just that. It protected me all these years. _You_ protected me all these years,” Kara firmly says before exhaling.

“Bad things happened and we cannot erase that. We can’t take back all those lives lost and destroyed,” Kara squeezes her hand, making Lena look at her again. 

“What we can do is move forward and we can do it together.”

The smile Kara has is relaxing and infectious. Looking down at their intertwined hands, Lena finds herself leaning towards that bit of hope sparking somewhere down her chest. It brings comfort to know that this time she’s not alone.

“You know,” Kara begins as they start to walk again. “I started taking over some of my mother’s projects years ago, specifically, sponsoring orphanages, fighting against child abuse and fighting for the abolishment of slave trades.”

“When I thought you died,” Kara pauses for a moment, her footsteps coming to a stop. “I worked harder on those projects, devoting my time to speaking up for those who can’t.” 

Kara faces her, that smile blooming once more and eyes staring back at her, pure and sincere. “You… inspired me and partly because I did blame myself for not being able to save you ten years ago.”

The Princess looks off to a distance and Lena follows her line of sight to a huge beautiful house at the end of the street, a closer look and she finds the sign engraved upon the cement. It was an orphanage founded five years ago named, ‘Mera’s Heart’. 

Speechless, she lets Kara pull her closer to the orphanage where she sees a huge backyard where glowing little lights hang up above trees. Two long tables are set up, filled with food and drinks. There’s sounds of laughter and hearty conversations. Lena spots Sam, placing a bowl of bread near Lucy and Izac. Querl seems to be busy with the portable music player.

“They are all fine,” Kara tells her. “They are all safe and that’s because of you. You may have thought that you’ve failed but this… this proves you wrong. You got them out of a bad place and now they’re all safe. You did this, Lena.”

She looks back at the scene before her, stares at Izac running around with the other children who doesn’t seem affected by his appearance. She stares long enough for her vision to blur as tears start pooling at the corner of her eyes. It breaks and spills as Kara puts her arms around her, holding her close as she reaches the last page of one of the longest and hardest chapters of her life. 

They aren’t hiding anymore. There’s no fear of being traced and caught. They are free. 

She is free.

When Sam finally sees her, she drops the glass she is holding before making her way towards her, arms opened as she gives Lena a tight hug. Apologies pass her lips and before she knows it Querl is there. She reaches out to him as he tearfully takes her hand. She owes him an apology too. The others come close and finally Lena kneels down in front of a cautious Izac, hiding behind Lucy as he peeks at her. But when Lena utters the familiar words, _‘Want to play a game?’_ it’s enough to have the little boy rushing into her arms in seconds.

From behind Izac’s shoulder, she finds Kara again and slowly she starts to believe of the bright future ahead. She mouths her gratitude, _‘Thank you’_ with the thought that perhaps it’s time. 

It’s time to live again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodils: 'The Sun is always shining when I'm with you'; New Beginnings.
> 
> It seems that someone is being groomed by the Queen for "greater things". Lena and her serious dedication to protecting her house-- I mean, Midvale Castle. The King reveals his secret connection to Lionel Luthor (spoiler alert: a tragic love story) and has ultimately found a new daughter in-law--sorry, I meant, chess buddy. Kara waits for Lena in front of her room for almost an hour (or more) because of reasons known only by Alex and Maggie. Bets had indeed been made. And finally, Lena reunites with her crew.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay healthy and stay safe!


	23. Pink Camellia

**Chapter 21**

**Pink Camellia**

Knocking, incessant knocking is what Lena hears first thing in the morning. Someone is calling her but the pull of sleep is still too powerful for her to hear it. Or better yet, she’s still clinging on to the comfort of sleep that she just doesn’t care. So she buries her head underneath her pillows to hopefully shut out the noise. But then the knocker, Nia most definitely, turns out to be relentless in her pursuit of waking her up. 

Unable to avoid it any longer, Lena shoves the covers off her arm, lifting it up as she flicks her wrist towards the door, using her abilities to automatically slide it open. Dreading whatever announcement this is going to be, she hopes to relish every last comfort she can get out of the softest mattress she’s ever laid on. 

“Morning, Your Highness! Apologies for the early wake-up call but I’m here to remind Her Highness of Her entire schedule for the day.” Nia tells her and Lena hates her for how chipper she is in the morning. 

Her muffled groans of protests underneath her pillow, all of them pretty much jumbled curse words, are inaudible as Nia goes on announcing her appointments, all of which is basically Lena shadowing the Queen, making sure that Kara’s coronation is a success—

Kara’s coronation. Lena wakes up at the thought, now alert and attentive. Today’s the day Kara becomes Queen. It’s the day the Argo welcomes a new ruler, a historical moment. Weakly pushing aside pillows and slowly sitting up with her eyes still closed, a hand running through tangled waves fresh from sleep as she sighs. 

“Then you’ll have dress fittings after lunch—“

“What?” she asks with a confused frown, fingers massaging her temples. “Haven’t we gone through this before?” she asks, hoping that they’d just give her the ones she was supposed to wear last time.

“Yes, Your Highness, but Her Majesty, the Queen, insists something far ‘grander’ than the casual evening wear for the coronation celebration,” Nia explains dutifully as Lena hangs her head in defeat.

Alura Zor-El will be the death of her.

“Right,” she mutters, realizing that her schedule doesn’t seem to let her see Kara at all. She hoped for at least lunch with the princess but it seems Kara will be too busy preparing for the biggest day of her life. 

Trying to hide her disappointment, Lena tells herself they’d be seeing each other late in the afternoon anyway during the coronation itself. Which she’d also be dressing for and to that Lena resigns herself to her fate. Reminding herself that this is her life now and protecting Kara is her priority, followed by serving the House of El and lending her skills to help Krypton in whatever it will need from her in the future.

Thanking Nia, she gets up to face the day starting with a relaxing shower. Lena had missed the divine shower room the castle has. She thanks Kryptonian technology for it and their quest for superior comfort. 

When she’s fully dressed, in the House of El’s colors, she turns to look at herself in the mirror, mildly surprised to find how far she has come from and how big the change was. The Luthor House’s tight red and black corset dresses now replaced with a dark blue military blazer that runs down to her thighs, designed with roses and unbuttoned. The House of El’s symbol proudly emblazoned in the right side of her chest. Lena finds that the stylish silver buttons, the notched collar and the body fit cut that emphasize the curve of her waist and hips are quite freeing. The outfit is paired with a comfortable dark pair of short pants suit, showing off her legs for the first time and Lena finds herself wondering if she should ask Nia for trousers instead. 

Speaking of which, the bubbly assistant knocks in perfect timing. 

“Come in,” Lena mumbles, still assessing her outfit in front of the mirror. The audible gasp behind manages to pull her attention away from her reflection to the person standing behind her.

“Kara!” Lena says in surprise, a smile unconsciously spreading on her lips at the sight of the princess.

Kara is dressed elegantly in white and gold, beautiful as always with her silk blouse, puffed sleeves running down above her wrists, and free flowing skirt. From her side swept golden locks to her golden high heeled shoes, Lena almost forgets that shamelessly gawking at the royalty before her is wrong.

“Oh… that’s—You look great!” Kara sputters just as Lena looks up to catch her staring at her clothes, blue eyes quickly averting to the side.

“I mean, you always looked great,” Kara adds, meeting her eyes for the first time. “Gorgeous, actually,” she breathes out softly.

“Thanks.” Lena’s face heats up with the compliment, still not used to the straightforward Kryptonian flattery—she didn’t even know how to respond to Nia’s earlier, ‘How does Her Highness still look so pretty early in the morning?’ 

Flustered, she turns back to the mirror, probably to make her heart stop pumping in her chest like crazy—Kara’s mere presence already makes the leaves switch to different colors outside before she could even stop it, her abilities reflecting her emotions. Finding something to busy her hands with, she ties up her hair in a ponytail as she proceeds with her line of thought earlier.

“I was actually wondering if I should change into something else—“

“No!” Kara immediately objects before adding in a conscious and calmer tone, “I-I think it’s already perfect but if you aren’t comfortable with it, you can change it.”

Lena looks at her through the mirror and smiles. “I’m probably just not used to wearing Kryptonian clothing but it’s actually very comfortable. The fabric is so soft. I like wearing it a lot,” she honestly admits as Kara steps closer until their shoulders are bumping.

“Well, they do suit you. We should get you more designer clothes,” Kara mumbles, looking deep in thought and before Lena could tell her that she’s fine with the ones already in the closet, she adds, “Tell me what you like and I’ll get Azure to make it for you.”

Lena’s already shaking her head before she could even think. She’d rather much buy clothes with the money she earns like the rest of Argo does, going to shops and browsing through those virtual displays. Having the official designer of the House of El make her clothes just seems too much. 

“I’m fine with whatever is available,” Lena simply answers before glancing at Kara’s contemplating look, head tilting adorably and countering her with words like,

“Don’t say that. You deserve the best.”

“Really, Kara. It’s fine. Also… you’re procrastinating,” Lena observes with a small smile before turning around to hear Kara let out a heavy sigh. Up close, she sees the anxiety building up behind it all.

Unable to help it any longer, she reaches out to lay a hand on Kara’s arm. Captivating blue eyes look up at her and right then and there, Lena is certain she would give her anything she asked of her.

Kara’s hand comes up to hold her hand, giving it a squeeze as if she’s trying to get all the extra strength she can get and she doesn’t need to say the words for Lena to get it.

“I’ll be there when you walk to the throne. I’ll be there when they put that crown on your head. I’ll be there when you greet the people as a Queen. I’ll be right behind you, always, in every step of the way. I swear it,” she earnestly promises before lowering her voice and adding a light-hearted,

“And if you feel the need to postpone the whole thing, I’ll stir up a storm or a blizzard. Just say the word.”

Kara’s smile appears at the suggestion before letting out a chuckle. 

“Can the word be ‘Potstickers’?”

“Absolutely,” Lena says, matching her smirk with an arched eyebrow and Kara’s smile blooms wider.

“Oh,” Kara finally lets out, looking like she remembered something. 

She takes off one of her gold necklaces, patterned after the inner-working of those ancient clocks. Lena has gotten some of those repaired back at the old manor. She watches curiously as Kara goes around her before slipping it around Lena’s neck, hanging low at the center of her chest. Caught off-guard by the sudden gesture, Lena’s heart skips a beat when she feels Kara’s fingers brushing against her neck. She feels them rest gently on her shoulders and every coherent thought in her head flies off the window. 

“Completes the look,” Kara says and Lena remembers those same words the night she gave her the rose pin. 

A knock breaks the silence and Lena finally gets to breathe once more as Alex walks in to remind Kara of the time. Taking a step away from the princess, Lena thinks it’s absurd that even with all the power she possesses, it’s nothing to the power Kara has on her. When those soft blue eyes look at her with a disappointed yet warm smile, Lena finds herself drowning again. She sinks deeper when equally warm arms instinctively embrace her tightly, a light, ‘See you later,’ spilling out of Kara’s lips and just like that she’s gone. Leaving her with the necklace and the ghost of her touch tracing her skin.

Looking down at half of the golden clockwork hanging around her neck, she smiles at the thought of Kara carrying half the other piece only for her smile to fade, sadness taking over. 

“Stupid heart,” she whispers to herself as clouds languidly float over to partially block the streaming sunlight. 

“Loving someone who can’t be yours.”

* * *

Maggie seems to be her security detail for today, much to Lena’s surprise. More on the fact that she even needs a security detail. Nevertheless, she continues on, not wanting to be late in the Queen’s presence. It seems Queen Alura is supposed to be dutifully welcoming their guests coming in from different cities and planets this morning. They’ll be socializing over breakfast and Lena plans to just sit, eat and smile. So when she is met with panicked faces as soon as she heads down the Queen’s huge lounge room, the main reception area for important guests, Lena’s hopes for a smooth morning comes crashing down.

“What do you mean she’s currently attending to _personal_ matters?” Lena asks one of the Queen’s assistants who bows down in apology.

“My apologies, Princess Lena but Her Majesty is attending to something urgent and seems likely unable to make it to breakfast… and lunch,” comes to the apologetic reply.

“But our guests have arrived!” Lena exclaims, motioning over to the closed doors, trying to lower her voice as to not let said guests hear them. The assistant is about to reply when Lena holds her hand up the air instead. She needs to think forward rather than question everything. It’s useless and tiring anyway.

“Who’s in there?” she asks another assistant.

“The royal families of Vathlo, Erkol and the Queen of the planet Tamaran.”

Lena looks up at the mention of the planet, “Tamarans love plants… and flowers,” she murmurs, deep in thought for a while before turning to Nia.

“Tell me about Vathlo and Erkol’s powerful families and what they’re like,” she says, already trying to remember everything she’s read about the Krypton cities as she conjures blue Iris flowers.

Nia immediately gives her a brief detail of both Vathlo and Erkol’s royalties, highlighting all the important reminders Lena has to know—Maggie mumbles something about the Erkol prince being an ass. Even so, all eyes are now on her as Argo’s palace staff await her next words. It feels weird to actually command people again, even more so, Kryptonians. It’s been years since she was attending meetings for her brother back in Daxam. But with the House of El’s reputation in mind and Kara’s coronation in a couple of hours, Lena wants to leave no room for mistakes. Everything has to go well and if it means having a Luthor take over for a couple of hours then so be it. Although it still makes Lena wary of introducing herself.

“I’ll meet them,” she finally says as the Irises she’s created are now presented in three beautifully arranged bouquets, each held by a servant. Nia smiles and gives her a small respectful bow before motioning over to the servants to open the doors. 

Lena breathes in deep, trying to fight against the urge to squirm under the intimidating presence in the room and encouragingly reminding herself that she can do this. Hopefully, she’s still got what it takes. If Sam were here, she’d be telling her so. 

The doors open and Lena lets out a slow exhale, closing her eyes as she grips Kara’s necklace before finally opening her eyes and walking inside with her head held high. Every head turns to her as soon as she makes her way inside, an effortless smile stretching her lips as she apologizes for the Queen before introducing herself.

“Lena Luthor, Princess of Daxam,” the King of Vathlo slowly speaks, which is surprising given that Lena doesn’t mention her last name. Perhaps the news headlines haven’t died down just yet as everyone looks at her with a newfound interest. Lena expects the criticism, the judgement, maybe even hate, and doubts if she’s ever going to pull this off smoothly. 

She doesn’t let it show.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am, or better yet, was. I now work for the House of El and here to make sure that you have a comfortable stay here in Argo,” she says without missing a beat and maintains composure in spite of Erkol King’s sarcastic ‘I hope so’. 

Unbothered due to the fact that she’s handled worse before, she simply smiles and then places her focus on Tamaran’s Queen, speaking fluently in Tamaran’s local language. Visibly taken a back, the Queen replies her surprise at the fact just before Lena nods at Nia who lets the servants holding the Irises in. They are handed to each family as welcome gifts.

“Flowers of hope, trust and faith,” the Tamaran Queen muses, a smile painting her features.

“Krypton wishes to thank Tamaran for its unyielding friendship and hopes to continue building an even stronger partnership for many more millennia to come.”

“I believe it’s something we hope to continue as well.”

Lena begins to relax a bit as the time passes, breakfast is announced ready and soon they are all in the table discussing about the upcoming coronation. Maggie was right about the Erkol Prince being an ass with a superiority complex but all in all manageable enough. Even the King of Erkol starts engaging in the conversation just as his daughter arrives and Lena pauses mid-sip from drinking Pollux. Memories attack her the moment the beautiful princess arrives with her apologies. Sunshine gleaming across a lovely courtyard and Kara’s bright smile beaming like the sun itself. But it wasn’t the perfect day or Kara’s perfect smile that stuck in her mind, Lena now knows what it was that felt off that day. With her heart back in her chest, the feeling becomes overwhelming enough to almost dangerously ruin her composure. 

“Princess Idrilla-Jal from Erkol,” Nia whispers in her ear as Lena slowly nods, putting down her glass before pasting back the smile on her face, shoving down her personal feelings into a box and ignoring the heavy feeling crushing her chest.

Idrilla greets them amicably until her eyes fall upon Lena who stands up to greet her back, motioning the empty seat next to her mother, the Queen of Erkol.

“Princess Lena,” Idrilla acknowledges with a smile as Lena does the same.

“Princess Idrilla, please have a seat. Queen Alura is unfortunately unable to join us,” she says courteously before offering Argo’s finest delicacies, potstickers included.

“I had been wondering when I would meet the infamous Lena Luthor,” Idrilla continues on, now that they are both seated, ignoring the potstickers as she picks up a fruit instead. “Princess Kara is right. The pictures spreading all over the news do you no justice. You are far more alluring in person.”

The generous compliment surprises her, along with the mention of Kara and that’s when she realizes that Kara had been talking about her with Idrilla. She doesn’t know exactly what to feel about that. 

“Thank you,” she automatically says, forcing herself not to consciously fidget in her seat. “So are you.”

“It’s no wonder Princess Kara is so smitten by you,” the Queen of Tamaran comments out of the blue and Lena almost chokes on her food, thankful that none of their other guests understand the Tamaran language.

“Smart, sophisticated and unrivalled in beauty. She couldn’t have chosen a better bride,” the Queen continues casually as Lena almost stammers in her hurry to correct her.

“My apologies, Your Majesty, but you seem to be mistaken. I am not Princess Kara’s betrothed. Nor am I a member of the royal house. I simply serve the House of El by choice,” she explains. 

“My family has done terrible things and I believe that working with Krypton will give me a chance to rectify what they’ve done. I believe in Krypton’s quest for peace and I will not stop working until there is unity between planets.”

“And Vathlo gives you our support. We are grateful for what you’ve done for this planet in spite of the criticisms and objections openly verbalized by various sectors of Krypton,” the Queen of Vathlo says and Lena suddenly realizes that she’s unconsciously slipped back to speaking in Kryptonian and everyone has heard her last sentences. Looks are exchanged between Vathlo and Erkol, an uneasy tension rising as Lena immediately cuts in.

“Dessert! It’s time for dessert and I heard the kitchen has prepared something unique today,” she announces, looking over at the Nia who quickly motions to the servers for said dessert. It’s an odd looking but delicious vanilla dessert and Lena lets out a silent breath of relief as the discussion moves towards a different direction, another deadly collision avoided. 

Breakfast ends in a positive note despite the little hiccups. No angry yelling or trying to kill each other. It’s really no joke putting together royalties in one room and thinking that all will go well without a single hitch. Idrilla gives her a knowing look, having been through a lot of those all her life, after she gives Lena a light hug. If Kara were to choose her as Queen, she wouldn’t even be surprised. They would be a perfect pair. Two powerful and lovely Queens.

Lena leans her back against the wall behind one of Midvale Castle’s pillars, letting out a breath of relief for the nth time as her shoulders fall. Her thoughts wandering back to Kara and Idrilla. Massaging her temples, she quietly lets out, ‘Stupid’, repeatedly as she lightly knocks her head back against the wall.

“Your Highness?” Nia’s voice interrupts her thoughts as she straightens up.

“Our guests from Xan and the Antarctic have arrived.” 

Lena lets out another heavy breath before re-adjusting her blazer, preparing for another round of socializing.

“Rao help me,” she mutters under her breath before walking off to greet the royals who have just arrived with a smile.

It’s going to be a really long day.

* * *

Lena collapses down the cushioned seats with a huff, closing her eyes as the beauty staff prepare everything. The coronation is happening in three hours and Lena has now been rushed to another one of the Queen’s private lounge rooms to get dolled and dressed up. 

“Your Highness,” Nia speaks as Lena hums tiredly. She’s been welcoming every single important guest from all over the universe since this morning. With the Queen’s absence, Lena had been the one standing in her stead and it’s one of the most exhausting things she’s ever done. 

So far, she’s gotten every single reaction one can get in front of someone once she introduces herself. Surprisingly, the worst one was just a snide remark from a representative from Rann, one of the planets Lex has invaded. Lena had expected more violent reactions, maybe something physical but generally, everyone has been civil. There had been a lot of questions about her Plumeria and has even gotten a couple of hugs from Kryptonians who have called her a hero. All of which she stiffly received. She isn’t sure if she can accept the title. She doesn’t see herself as a hero with the number of lives she destroyed.

At first she thinks it must be her affiliation to the House of El and the recent news of what she’s done circulating around that somehow has people receiving her positively. But ultimately she finds out it’s Kara. Kara is blame for all of it. Turns out, Argo’s Princess had given a public speech, sincere and heartfelt, about what truly happened that day. She’s seen the photos Nia has shown her. There’s even a video of it but she didn’t have the time to watch. Perhaps she could do it after the event is over. Perhaps she can find ways to show Argo’s new Queen her gratitude. Perhaps.

“Queen Alura sends you chocolates,” Nia says and finally Lena opens her eyes to find a red box of chocolates in front of her. 

“Her Majesty is going to be joining you in a bit.”

Lena wonders what has gotten her pre-occupied all these time for her to leave important matters on her shoulders. Lena’s work has extended from welcoming guests, to clearing up wrong sitting arrangements, to confirming the change in the dinner menu for the banquet tonight and then fixing problems with the delayed delivery of flowers. Basically, she’s been managing half of the castle and ensuring that nothing goes wrong. At one point, Kara passes by after a brief closed door meeting with her cousin, King Kal, and greets some of the guests herself. 

“What are we going to do without you?” Kara had told her with a cheeky smile when she pulled her aside, a hand loosely wrapping around Lena’s wrist.

“I don’t know. Cry? Rot? Die?” she had teased as Kara laughed, a soothing melody to Lena’s ears. 

Their time ends abruptly once another announcement of a new arrival of guests from the planet Starhaven comes and Lena tries not to think of Kara’s hand resting on the small of her back when they both greet the guests. 

Her thoughts cut short as soon as the Queen’s presence is announced. Getting up from the chair, the stylists around her pausing as well to respectfully bow to the Queen. Alura enters, all elegant in her long blue gown trailing behind her, the fabric making her look like she’s gliding effortlessly, clearly designed by Argo’s best. She’s adorned with dazzling golden accessories that makes one’s mouth hang in awe. 

When Lena looks up, the Queen eyes her just as she always does, as if she knows something she doesn’t. Lena’s actually getting a bit used to it. Just a bit though. It still makes her insides twists. 

“It looks good,” she says to the designer, the man whom Kara called Azure, as she motions over to Lena’s knee-length classic blue dress. It was the one she chose out of the three presented to her. Doesn’t show too much skin with its Queen Anne neckline and the exquisite design.

With the focus of the room being her body, Lena consciously runs a hand along it. Azure mentions having been inspired by spring and romance, blending it with hard lined abstract flower-like shapes and soft curves that hug Lena’s body perfectly. Partnering the dress, even her accessories are of the same theme, a golden vine-like band wrapped around her arm from below her elbow to her wrist

He also had smiled knowingly at her, telling her that Kara had talked about her. And in spite of Lena initially declining, he has insisted on creating more dresses for her, citing his delight in having a new stunning muse to dress up and wanting to see more of his work on her. Of course she had awkwardly blushed at the compliment, unable to react properly other than nodding dumbly at him. At this rate, the cause of her death just might be from excessive Kryptonian flattery.

“What do you plan to do with her hair?” the Queen asks as her eyes travel up to Lena’s ponytail. She had thought that they were just going with it but apparently, the Queen seems dissatisfied with simple. It seems clear that serving the House of El means embodying it as well and therefore, simple won’t do.

“A crown braid, Your Majesty.” The hair stylist promptly answers as everyone looks to her for approval. Lena’s not really used to it. Lex and Lillian always wanted everything to go their way even regarding her own life decisions. 

Lena thinks of the irony of wearing a crown braid to a coronation but she’s not one to complain. She’s even lucky to receive such a treatment. Besides, she really doesn’t know what else to suggest. 

It takes half an hour to get her hair done. Everyone now buzzing with anticipation for the historical moment. Lena checks herself again in the mirror. She’s never worn anything this… eye-catching. Having been shoved to the corner all her life and told to blend in the wall, she’s about to attend a huge occasion, mingling right in the middle whilst glimmering and definitely eye-catching.

“You did well today,” the Queen suddenly speaks and Lena instinctively straightens up in attention, turning around to face her. 

“It’s the least I could do,” Lena replies. “It’s Kara’s day today. Everything has to be perfect.” She frowns a bit, feeling uneasy as she thinks about some of the interactions she’s had this morning. 

“Although, I still think that my last name is going to cause some problems and in terms of reputation, speaking for the House of El might not have been the best move,” she admits softly, the thought bothering her all day.

“Are you saying that we made the wrong decision of accepting you here?” the Queen asks without missing a beat.

“Of course not, Your Majesty. My job is solely to serve this house. I’m just concerned that my visible presence is going to add conflict within Princess Kara’s reign. The last thing I want is people questioning her leadership just because she’s affiliated to a former accomplice of genocide and murder, the sister of Krypton’s number one enemy.” she explains, looking away and clenching her fists at the memories of her brother.

“So you’re solution is to hide back in the shadows instead of proving those tattlers wrong and clearing your own name?”

Lena fumbles for an answer to that but comes up empty. She lowers her gaze to the floor, weighing the Queen’s words carefully. In the end, it all comes down to one thing and one thing alone. 

Protecting Kara.

“I simply don’t want anyone dragging Princess Kara down because of me. She’s more than capable of being the Queen she is destined to be and I know that the tiniest smudge of wrong can make people believe otherwise.”

“You think so little of yourself, my dear,” the Queen points out before handing her a warm cup of tea. “And my daughter isn’t one to back down by a _smudge_ in her reputation. I didn’t raise her to quit at the first sign of trouble. Kara won’t stop doing what’s right.”

The Queen takes a sip as Lena lets out a small smile at the accurate description of Kara. She takes a sip of the tea as well, finding it quite calming. It must be why Alura always maintains such composure.

“Her Majesty is right,” she agrees with a heavy sigh. “I just… I wasn’t raised to think like that… to be deserving of anything,” she trails off trying to find the right words.

“There’s not a single complaint in my office all morning, a first in a very long time, might I add. Everything seems to be running smoothly despite having abrupt changes in the menu and all I keep getting from distinguished guests is… how _delightful_ and charmingly eloquent my future _daughter in-law_ was.” The Queen slowly emphasizes, word by word that Lena’s head immediately shoots up, eyes widening as her face heats up all of a sudden.

“I’ve already clarified the ridiculous assumption, Your Majesty. Like you said, tattlers and their far-fetched assumptions! I don’t even know why they would even think of something as ridiculous as that,” she says in a rushed manner, hands flailing around as the words tumble down her lips in increasing speed and dismissing it with a laugh.

“I told them that I wondered if she had what it takes,” the Queen simply replies without missing a beat, standing right next to her and checking herself in the mirror. “If she’s ready, and it seems she didn’t disappoint. I actually had nothing to worry about at all for she did quite splendidly, commanding the room and the people like it’s her own.”

The Queen places a hand on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror, “I just wish that she’ll believe in herself more because if she continues steadily like this then I have no doubt Argo will certainly flourish… in her hands.”

Lena gapes at her, unable to speak as she tries to process all of what she said, feeling as if she should have the Queen repeat all of it for the sake of clarification. Did she really just—

“Your Majesty, Your Highness, I’m sorry for the intrusion but Princess Kara is asking for Princess Lena,” Alex says as she stands at the side dressed in her formal uniform.

And just like that, it’s like nothing was said. As if she hallucinated it all.

“Hurry along then. The coronation will start in a few minutes,” Alura says before turning to her again. “Go and make sure she’s ready.”

Lena nods, mind still trying to catch up to their conversation earlier as she is ushered out to of the room, following Alex as they head over to Kara’s room. When she stops near the door, Lena realizes that she hasn’t been inside Kara’s room. So when Alex opens the door to let her in, she curiously takes in the interior. It’s better and bigger than hers, of course. Even the bed is twice as huge as her own and Lena wonders what use is it to have that size of a bed for a single person. 

There’s no one else in the room but Kara. The princess is looking out the window, standing handsomely in her military uniform, her deep blue cape hanging on her shoulders. Lena immediately notices the vase of fresh Plumerias sitting on her bed side table. 

“They smell nice. It's relaxing, helps me sleep.” Kara speaks, noticing her eyeing them and Lena smiles remembering how peacefully Kara had slept in her shoulder last night.

Lena glances her way, “I heard tea helps?”

“Okay, you really have to stop spending too much time with my mother!” Kara laughs and Lena echoes her until the Queen’s words start ringing in her head again and Lena’s smile fades.

Why did the Queen even say that? It confuses her even more and makes her heart beat fast. Her silence makes Kara look back at her and Lena finally remembers why she is standing here.

“How are you?” she asks, genuinely wondering if Kara is alright with the coronation happening in a couple of minutes. 

“Potstickers?” she suggests, recalling their conversation earlier. If Kara truly wanted to cancel the whole thing, Lena would simply comply.

Kara lets out another laugh before slowly shaking her head, “No, it’s fine,” she answers yet Lena can tell, she can feel it and that’s when she recognizes the look. It’s the same one Kara gave her when she confesses being unsure of wearing the crown, her fears and worries. 

So she walks closer, unable to help but reach out to her. Kara is like magnet to her and Lena doesn’t know how to stop herself from the pull. The harder she resists, the stronger it gets. The worst thing is, she fears that the distance between them would widen the moment Kara becomes Queen.

With that in mind, she boldly touches Kara’s cheek, making the princess look at her as she whispers. “You really are a bad liar.”

The moment she says this, Kara lets out a heavy breath, seemingly relieved to let her walls down a bit. She leans against Lena’s hand, closing her eyes before opening them again.

“I’m nervous and anxious… and overwhelmed,” she admits, bringing her hand up to hold Lena’s wrist, her thumb brushing back and forth against her skin.

“It’s a _huge_ responsibility and I’m not sure if I can do this,” she continues and Lena lets her pour it all out on her.

“Hey,” she soothingly says, making her look at her again, “wearing that crown doesn’t mean you’re alone. You never are. We’re all going to be with you, okay? Your parents, Alex, Maggie, everyone. We’re stronger together.”

“You’re going to be there right, Mera?”

“Every step of the way, Sunny,” she promises as she leans her forehead against Kara’s. “Just look to the left.”

Kara nods before handing her something. When Lena looks down she sees the rose pin she gave her.

“Can you pin this for me?”

“It’s going to ruin your outfit.”

“It won’t.”

Lena pins it on the left side of Kara’s uniform, just above her heart, next to all the medals of valor she has received and takes pride on seeing it worn as Kara stands behind closed doors, preparing to march towards the throne where she will officially be crowned. The grand hall is full of prestigious guests, present to bear witness to such an important moment. Every screen across the planet showing Catco Media’s live video of the coronation as cheers are now being heard throughout the streets. Flags and banners are waved up the air while fighter ships launch up in the air in honor of the retiring King and Queen. Another batch of them are ready to launch up the skies when Kara is officially crowned. 

With comms attached at the back of her ear, Lena listens carefully to every security detail surrounding Midvale Castle. Everything seems to be peaceful, except for several attempts from unauthorized media to sneak in the castle and gather video footage of the event. 

Heavenly music finally starts playing from the grand stringed instruments and Lena knows it’s the cue for the hour long ceremony to start. The march begins from respectable members of the House of El, the council members of Argo and Kryptonopolis as everyone in the hall stands up.

Once inside, Lena watches every corner of the places, her eyes roving about to every side, carefully taking note of any suspicious behavior. If there’s one thing she’s learned all these years, it’s recognizing evil when she sees it. So far, everything is clear. 

Glancing to the center aisle, she sees the King and Queen of Argo finally entering through the doors. On cue, she flicks her fingers as white petals fall gently from above. Gasps of wonder fill the place as Lena’s lips stretches into a smile. Guess, she finally gets to scatter flower petals to her hearts content after all.

King Kal-El follows, walking with his Queen, Queen Lois. He is to take a special part in the ceremony later, giving his blessings to the new Queen of Argo. The sight of him makes Lena fidget in anticipation because she knows the line-up, knows that Kara is about to walk through those doors after King Kal and Queen Lois reaches their seats.

The music perfectly switches just in time as Kara’s title and name is announced. Gasps and awes are heard, everyone filled with happiness and excitement. When Kara does step through the doors, Lena’s attention falls solely on her as she starts walking at the opposite end of the room, across the center aisle, matching Kara’s steps.

Kara’s stands perfectly, walking with grace as she crosses the long path to the throne. Her face bears an unreadable expression until Plumeria petals fall from above, the sweet scent wafting all over the room. Because Kara said it relaxes her and Lena knows that she’s nowhere near being relaxed at the moment. Her posture is stiff and her fists clenched tightly.

Blue eyes subtly look to the left finding emerald green irises staring back at her despite the rows of seats and people between them. Using her forefingers, Lena motions for her to smile. It does the trick as Kara finally lets out a huge smile, a visible sigh of relief leaving her chest with her steps becoming bolder and they both walk all the way towards the front. 

Lena stands right next to Alex and Maggie in a corner as she watches the ceremony unfold. When a crown slowly adorns Kara’s head, Lena feels her eyes sting, remembering the bright eyed-girl she met ten years ago, filled with compassion and hope, and watching her shine even brighter than all the stars combined. And as Kara is presented to the people as Queen of Argo amidst the cheers and claps, she immediately glances to her direction, finding her from across the room and perhaps Lena was wrong to think that their friendship would change after this. 

Sunny will always have Mera.

And Mera will always have Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Camellia: 'Longing for you'
> 
> Catco Media: Krypton's official celebrity and royal news media.
> 
> Again here to give you live updates straight from Midvale Castle where we just witnessed Princess Kara's Royal Coronation!
> 
> "Beautiful and heartwarming. I was actually expecting a coronation when I watched the live feed today but it seems I wasn't informed that this was also a wedding. Princess Lena has a LOT to explain when we arrive at Midvale Castle tomorrow night to enjoy a private dinner with Her Majesty, The Queen."
> 
> -Lady Samantha Arias of Daxam, Princess Lena's close confidante and friend.
> 
> "L-O-V-E! Love has won! The rain of petals was so romantic! I'm so happy for Queen Kara and Princess Lena. They had a moment earlier in Princess Lena's room so I thought it best not to disturb them. Commander Danvers wanted to catch them in the act though. It looked like they were about to kiss! Ugh, I love my job!"
> 
> -Nia Nal, assistant and secretary to Princess Lena.
> 
> "Hahahahahahahaha marriage! Everybody thinks they are married! You should have seen Princess L earlier in front of the Tamaran Queen! Hahaha! Oh rao, the funny thing is, the royal idiots don't even know it!"
> 
> -Maggie Sawyer, military agent and weapon specialist of the royal army.
> 
> "Thank you? I admit, I actually am not sure why I'm being congratulated? I just did my job in service to the House of El. So far, the security is tight and there are no signs of threats but we still need to be extra cautious. I can only assure the guests that everything will proceed as intended, they only need to relax, enjoy and have a good time--I'm really sorry to have to cut this short but I have matters to attend to... the event hall is just at the left... yes, yes, down the stairs then left --I really am sorry --There's an emergency at the... kitchen. Shit! My apologies, I have to go."
> 
> -Princess Lena Luthor, Princess of Daxam and future wife of Her Majesty, Queen Kara.
> 
> "I've prepared my wedding speech as maid of honor. It's perfect now. It'll make everyone cry. When I mean everyone, I meant The Queen. In all seriousness, I'd also like to add that it's Queen Kara's fault this marriage news is so believable. Talk to her and you'll see why. "
> 
> -Alex Danvers, general commander for the Queen's royal army.
> 
> "...now that I am Queen, serving Argo and Krypton will be my life's mission. I plan to continue my parent's legacy and fight for the oppressed. To listen to the people and be a source of inspiration, hope and strength to them--Oh and about the success of this event, I'd only like to say that it won't be possible without the help of the lovely Princess Lena Luthor. She managed to pull everything off so effortlessly. She's just so amazing. I'm so proud of her... and actually now that I think about it... I haven't seen her in the last five minutes... Has anyone seen her by the way? ...FIRE in the kitchen?! What?! IS LENA ALRIGHT? ALEX!!! SEND SECURITY! NO, SEND EVERYONE! MAGGIE!!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO LENA I SWEAR TO RAO... FUDGE IT! I'M GOING THERE MYSELF. SOUND THE NATIONAL ALARM--!!" 
> 
> -Her Majesty, Queen Kara Zor-El, Queen of Argo.
> 
> Thanks for following! Tune in next week for more live updates of our beloved royal family and favorite stars.


	24. Red Rose

**Chapter 22**

**Red Rose**

The celebrations continue to the evening as Midvale Castle beams with a thousand lights, glimmering even from afar. Lena is still in awe at all of it. The sheer grandness of Argo itself is really astonishing. From the throne hall they’ve all gathered to the event hall and Lena is pleased to find that everything is in order. The food is smelling delicious, every guest has a seat, all the floating chandeliers are working and the fresh roses decorating every table and corner are all in place. 

Moving around corners and quietly observing everything, Lena lets herself relax a bit knowing that there is no threat nearby in such a festive atmosphere. She’s dressed for the evening as well, a deep red gown with golden flowery details around her waist, tenderly flowing down as it blends into a lighter shade until it’s white, just right an inch above her feet. It’s another one of Azure’s spring inspired designs. Her crown braid is now adorned with real flowers and Lena thinks it is lovely to have them acknowledge her connection with the colorful blooms. Growing up having to hide her _flowery magic_ , Lena finds it cathartic to finally get to express herself in the open.

Kara, on the other hand, is still being held behind closed doors with her parents and King Kal. It’s a family moment and Lena doesn’t want to intrude despite being invited inside. She had instead excused herself to go check on the event. This also gave her time to return Sam’s missed call. Sam tells her she’s seen her live on screen earlier and Lena was surprised that the press had noted what she thought was a subtle interaction earlier. Of course, a Luthor and an El together in one room would make the news. 

Whilst re-arranging the flowers on one of the pedestals, reports on the comms tell her that the House of El members have now left the room to head over to join the event. Lena extracts herself away from the vase to stand near the doors where the royal family will soon enter. She tries to ignore the hushed whispers around her when she passes by, eyes only gazing forward. 

The doors open and all the members of the House of El, start walking in and taking their respective seats at the front circular tables opposite the long rectangular table where King Kal, Queen Lois, Zorel and Alura, the former rulers of Argo, and Queen Kara herself will be seated.

When Kara enters, Lena’s breath hitches as she takes in soft golden waves and a beautiful blue gown that glows like the rare blue ghost fireflies that emerge at the lake near the house she grew up in Earth. It’s a spectacular sight and she has to give it to Azure for his brilliant designs. Kara’s dress must be his very best to date and would surely be the talk of the whole planet for weeks to come. 

Kara smiles and Lena’s heart trips. She’s beautiful. So painfully beautiful. No wonder everyone’s eyes follow her as she walks with grace. Lena could stare at her all night and be content with it. And that’s probably why she doesn’t register all the speeches said or the breath-taking performances done. The dancers could fly, twirl and float in the air all they want, Lena’s eyes always draw towards Kara. 

The food is served after a while and Lena finally remembers to do her job. Watching out for any signs of danger. She hears Alex’s and Maggie’s voices in the comms every now and then, sometimes making Lena amusingly shake her head with the sideline commentaries about the rich and some ridiculous bets about Kara’s perverted cousin, Lord Thane-El—she almost forgot about him. They’re not entirely wrong though, Lena has always rolled her eyes at the overly extravagant and narcissistic things they sometimes do. 

Her eyes catches the chocolates at one section of the very long buffet table, now unattended as most of the guests are in their seats, and thinks it’s the perfect opportunity to head over there while it’s empty. One of the things that wasn’t known was that Lena had actually given up her seat to make up for the mess regarding the sitting arrangements earlier. So finally, after a while, she leaves the corner she’s hid in for a bit and gives in to the temptation of delicious sweets. She also grabs a glass of wine on her way there. 

“Princess Lena Luthor,” a voice comes up behind her and Lena stops. She had hoped to go unnoticed all night and not be ambushed by someone but perhaps she was wrong. She wasn’t exactly a nobody anymore. 

Turning around with her glass of wine, which she’s glad to have at the moment, she gives a tight-lipped smile at a guest whom she recognizes as one of the nobles from Xan. 

“Prince Gab-Tall,” she acknowledges, remembering Nia tell her that he is one of the executives of Catco media and apparently he is not alone. 

He turns to motion towards his companion, another guy with a cheeky smile. “This is Drun-Im, my betrothed,” he introduces as she greets Drun-Im with a smile as well.

“Ah, yes, I wondered when I’d meet Krypton’s hero,” Drun says and Lena flinches at the word. 

“Being called a hero sounds a bit much. I just did what was right,” she politely answers.

“I like her,” Drun tells Gab who nods in agreement.

“I’ve actually been enticing her to be in the cover of our next month’s issue and a five page article of her story but she’s making me work hard for it,” Gab laments dramatically as Lena sips her wine.

“I’m afraid I’m not cover girl material,” she comments with a smile.

“Princess Lena,” a female voice interrupts as a woman whom Lena recognizes as Idrilla-Jall’s cousin, Rima-Jall offers a hand which she takes. But instead of a customary handshake, Rima lifts her hand up to gently place a kiss on it.

“I object, such a gorgeous face deserves to be the cover of _every_ media,” Rima says with a glint in her eye that makes Lena blush. 

“In fact, I’d love to paint you one day, if you’d let me, of course,” Rima continues, fingers blatantly brushing against her palm as she lets go. Lena’s aware of the flirty vibe the pretty royalty is giving off. She just wasn’t used to it.

In the corner of her eye, she sees another noble coming close to introduce themselves, a flower in hand, and suddenly she regrets having left her corner. Especially when she catches the cameras in the air hovering closer. All this sudden attention towards her is starting to make her uncomfortable.

Lena considers making up an excuse to go to the bathroom when suddenly everyone around her steps back and bows down in respect. She’s confused for a second until a warm hand lightly wraps around her waist and a familiar smile offering comfort. Blue eyes fall upon her and she finds Kara herself standing next to her. 

It takes another second for her to react and had it not been for the golden crown gloriously adorned on top of Kara’s head she wouldn’t have thought of bowing her head lightly as she dips down a bit.

“Your Majesty,” Lena says. 

When she looks up Kara’s eyes are still on her and Lena forgets the cameras are on them. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Kara says before addressing the others. “Excuse us.”

And before she knows it, she’s being gently pulled away, chocolates forgotten. But when it finally dawns on her where Kara is taking her, she stops and tugs her hand.

“Your Majesty, I don’t think I should,” she starts, eyeing the table where Kal, Lois, and the former King and Queen of Argo sat. 

“Mera, it’s fine. You are family,” Kara says as if she hadn’t just been crowned Queen and dining side by side together in front of all of Krypton wasn’t a big deal. 

“Plus, I had a whole plate of chocolate served at the table,” she slyly says and Lena gives her a look before being pulled yet again towards the table.

“Princess Lena. It’s nice to finally meet you,” King Kal says as she is introduced.

“Kara over here just won’t stop talking about you,” Queen Lois adds as Lena sits down in between Kara and Alura.

She glances over at Kara who seems to be throwing looks at her sister in-law before looking down the moment Lena glances at her, busying herself with dessert. 

“Only good things I hope,” Lena replies, eyeing Kara again who finally blurts out an explanation.

“I was just telling them how awesome you are,” she says before proving her point to Lois, “She builds spaceships!”

Lois then looks at Lena once more, “You’re a science genius then.”

“I’m just a gardener, Your Majesty.” Lena mutters jokingly as King Kal comments on the refreshing spring ‘feel’ Argo now has with all the flowers and Kara groans.

“Just please own it already. You’re amazing.”

When Kara smiles, Lena finally eases up a bit before being offered more wine by Zorel who already seems to have drunk a lot judging by the pink color tainting the back of his neck and cheeks. He looks more relaxed than ever and retirement would do a lot of good for his health. Alura, on the other hand, ever the critique, mentions how Vathlo’s spicy gormer is still unrivalled with regards to taste. Lena listens attentively, taking note of the Krypton cuisines the former Queen is telling her. 

As if on cue, Potstickers gets served at their table and Lena watches in amusement as Kara’s eyes light up instantly. It’s so endearing to watch her eat with a pleased sigh and Lena has to agree to the fact that eating the ones downtown is still much better. Maybe it’s the memories attached to it that makes a cheap street food taste more delicious than something chef made. Or maybe it’s the excitement Kara had when they walked towards it that day, holding her hand all the way.

“Oh, and Lena makes the best Potstickers!” Kara delightedly says as Lois eyes them, finally realizing something with that amused look she makes.

“Now we know why she _adores_ you.”

King Kal laughs heartily as Kara counters back, “Now _you_ know why you guys can’t have Lena in your council. She’s staying here, with me.”

“Lena, you should know Krypton’s Science Guild is in Kryptonopolis,” Queen Lois comments. 

“Science Guild?” Lena repeats with rapt interest as Kara tries to intervene.

“No. Argo also has an advanced science department and Kryptonopolis is too busy, too noisy and our beaches are far better than theirs.”

“Argo has the _arts_. The Artist’s Guild. You’re better off at Kryptonopolis, Lena,” Queen Lois points out as she and Kara go into a playful debate. 

When all that dies down, with King Kal playing referee in the end, Kara still turns to her to softly ask, “But you’re with me right?”

Lena lets out a chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief before answering, her shoulder bumping against Kara’s, “Always.”

The smile Kara gives her squeezes at her heart and Lena tries to tell herself it’s good. They’re good and this friendship is as good as forever. Nothing changes. 

Except the night continues on and there’s one other important thing Kara needs to do. A Queen shouldn’t rule alone and Argo awaits for the occupant to fill up the empty throne next to Kara’s. 

Nothing changes. Lena tells herself that over and over again as Kara stands up. She tells herself that as the orchestra starts. She tries to hammer it in her head as Kara steps down the few steps to offer her hand to Idrilla-Jall for a dance. She shoves it down her heart, shoves it down hard, but when it bounces back Lena realizes something.

Everything _has_ changed.

A friendship that started ten years ago was bound to change. Fourteen year old Lena has changed through the years and so has Kara. Their friendship remains strong but it doesn’t mean that nothing has changed. She now serves Krypton and Kara is now Queen. Their lives are way different than it used to be. Everything constantly changes and in the end Kara will choose a wife while Lena’s heart awakens only to break yet again. Because she fell in love with her best friend ten years ago and foolishly never got over it. 

Everything will _always_ change. 

Lena should’ve known that. No. She did know it. She just didn’t want to admit it. That loving Kara will be unrequited. That it will hurt more than she thought it would. That even if that’s the case she’d still love everything about Kara. She’d protect the House of El with all her life. 

But right now it’s too much. She’s still in too deep and if she doesn’t look away, she’ll break. It’s a beautiful night, everyone is out in the streets, celebrating. A sudden downpour would certainly ruin it. So Lena tries to breathe steadily, focusing on the potstickers on her plate and finishing her wine—Alura quietly pours her another glass. And when that’s not enough, she mumbles an excuse about security checks and slips away to take a lungful of fresh air outside. She tries her hardest to chase away the gray clouds gathering up above.

That’s when movement catches her eyes as she finds Lord Thane-El, Kara’s cousin, sneaking away with a pretty lady to do what Alex had feared he would. Finding it to be the perfect distraction, Lena decides to teach him a lesson. To perhaps find a proper time and place to _satisfy_ his _needs_. She’s already pissed at his blatant desecration of the plants all around.

Leaning her elbows down the railings, she admits having a little too much fun making him run in sheer terror with his woman and trip because of how low his trousers were dropping. He’d definitely be traumatized by tree vines from now on and would think twice before having sex in any garden.

“Damn, I should have taken a video of that,” Alex’s voice interrupts her amusement as Lena turns to find the soldier standing next to her, her hip resting against the railing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“I’m all for garden romance but… definitely not _that_ kind of romance,” Lena mutters as Alex tilts her head in agreement.

“Well, you’ve already made my night better so… I guess I have Her Highness to thank for that,” Alex says before the silence takes over. 

It wouldn’t be a surprise really, she’s aware that Alex trusts her the least after what had happened. And that’s why she’s going to prove everyone wrong and gain their trust back by showing them where her loyalty truly lies. 

“I… actually have a lot to thank Her Highness for.” Alex begins unexpectedly. “Her Majesty is like a sister to me and knowing that if it weren’t for you, keeping her safe all these years with… the Plumeria petal you gave her, we probably won’t be celebrating this special night.”

Alex doesn’t seem to be the type to express sincere emotions openly so Lena knows how much she means every word. 

“I care about her and I’m really glad I gave her the petal. I’ll do it all over again if I need to,” she breathes out before adding, “And just call me Lena. Queen Alura insisted on the whole princess thing anyway. I’m… really not.”

“Well, Maggie says you’re extremely good at making people follow you and organizing one of the biggest events in history without breaking a sweat. Just like Her Majesty, I believe that leadership is one of your best qualities. Even Queen Alura sees it. You’ve shown sacrifice, compassion and courage that I think, you’re actually more of a princess than most people in there are,” Alex admits before lowering her voice. “But don’t tell them I said that.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Lena says with a smile before she follows Alex’s line of sight. 

Kara dancing, this time, with the Prince from Vathlo. Other couples are now also dancing as slowly more join in.

“She cares about you a lot too,” Alex tells her.

“I know.” Lena softly says, tearing her eyes off Kara’s smiling face and looking away. “Her Majesty has always had this endless jar of nothing but pure love and care. I never thought she’d actually befriend someone like me, never wavering from offering kindness even as I was… horrible,” she shakes her head from all the memories she had back at the manor.

Kara should hate her. She almost did at one point. Lena had done terrible, unspeakable things but none of them would ever compare to the times she had physically hurt Kara. She almost killed the one she loved the most out of hurt and anger. And yet even after all that, Kara still tries to pull her in to the light, to extend an arm for her to hopefully take, ready to embrace her. This is why Lena will stop at nothing to give Kara the happiness she deserves. This is why she’ll make sure that no matter what happens, she’ll always be there for her. 

“Alex, I’m leaving for Earth in a couple of days with the others,” she starts. “When I’m gone can you keep a closer eye on her—I know you’ll always will but in this crucial time Kara will need all the support she can get.” 

She inhales before continuing. “When she’s stressed, she’s always hungry so you have to get her favorite potstickers downtown. The ones made here won’t do. She wants those extra oily ones which are kinda’ unhealthy but it helps with her anxiety and makes her smile so get her that. She’ll also explode from time to time because Kara is an open book. What she feels she shows. Just hear her out. She just needs to vent and get all that heavy stuff off her chest. Also, remind Nia to change the Plumeria flowers on her bedside table before they wilt. The scent relaxes her. It helps her sleep.”

She glances back at the hall, eyes following every move Kara makes.

“And if whoever she chooses tonight makes the mistake of hurting her,” she turns to Alex, looking at her straight in the eye as she speaks, her tone going serious and deadly, “I have a concoction that messes up one’s stomach and will have them making a home in the bathroom for days.”

“You have my word, Your Highness. Also, I am not opposed to that last bit at all. I’d _love_ to know that recipe,” Alex smirks before the change of the song’s tempo makes them both look back at the dance floor inside.

Kara is dancing with somebody else now and Lena watches her twirl around, her dress looking like a ripple of water calmly rolling in.

“You should go in there,” Alex suggests before noticing her hesitation. “C’mon, I know Daxamites love dancing. A Daxamite who doesn’t dance is unheard of.”

Lena almost groans in protest at that. “Well, I’m only _half_ Daxamite and wasn’t allowed in the dance floor so—“

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to participate in those grand formal dance celebrations you guys have every year? I heard every Daxamite teen has to participate?”

Lena gives out a dry laugh, “Oh no, not for me. My step-mother would rather lock me up than have me formally introduced to society or have me find someone who could be my...perfect pair, or as everyone calls it, a lover.”

“Oh,” Alex lets out and before Lena hears the pitiful apologies about her terrible childhood, she brushes it off.

“It’s silly anyway. There are definitely more ways to get to know someone you like. I’ll leave all the dancing to you guys,” she says before staring unto the garden ahead. She steps back, making her way towards it when Alex stops her.

“Where are you going?”

She pauses, looking back to answer, “Know what? I’ll do some rounds. Make sure everything is safe one more time. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”

With that, she heads off around the Queen’s garden, taking off her heels and dangling them by the tips of her fingers, choosing to walk barefooted on the soil than the cement, every plant swooning over to her as she passes by. Turning off her comms, she doesn’t stop walking, footsteps going faster until she reaches the secluded sunflower garden, turning around the red tree and stops, seeking solace underneath it with her back against the tree’s bark, chest heaving and eyes watering as she lays a hand over her beating heart. She lets out a shaky breath and quickly wipes a tear rolling down her cheek.

She needed a break, to get out of there for a moment. She needed to ease the sting and calm the dark clouds accumulating above. She needed to console her breaking heart lest it wreaks havoc yet again. Being in there when Kara announces her choice was something she never thought to be very difficult to witness. Now that it’s about to happen in front of her, Lena finds it unbearable when she should be okay with it. This was how it was supposed to go.

“Stupid,” she mumbles repeatedly.

Turns out, no matter what kind of lie she tells herself, the truth is deep down her heart couldn’t accept it. It will hurt and Lena hates herself for it, for falling into the inevitable despite knowing the consequences. The wound that carves beneath her chest, growing by the second, is still too fresh to ignore. At least, she acknowledges it now. 

Maybe that’s a good start. 

Her eyes land to the sunflowers and spots tiny blue fireflies blinking on and off around it. They increase in number, gathering around her as the sunflowers start to glow, her fingers twitch as pretty butterflies emerge out the leaves. When she walks near the bench, they swirl around her, dancing to the melody of the music coming from inside the castle.

Sitting down the bench, she lifts up her knees and hugs them close to her chest just as a glowing violet butterfly lands on her finger, slowly flapping its wings before flying off to dance around a yellow butterfly. 

“You’re not lonely anymore,” she whispers to the wind as she watches the butterflies fly up above, circling around each other.

“You’re happy now.”

The clouds disappear as the sky becomes clear, the stars shining so brightly up above. Krypton’s moons are also in full display tonight. Even the waves are gently reaching the shore. It’s a perfect night and Lena deems it fitting for the occasion. 

She’s watching the colorful lights across the city just as the flowers suddenly still, losing its glow, the butterflies and fireflies quickly hiding and the trees stop gently rustling its leaves. Lena frowns, straightening up and turning to the reason behind it. 

“Your Majesty!” she blurts out in surprise as she stands up to face Kara standing near the tree, gaze roving around the garden.

“I swear,” Kara begins, walking closer, “I saw lovely dancing lights so I followed them hoping, that this time, I’ll finally get to catch the fairy nymph playing around in my mother’s sunflower garden.”

Lena looks over the sunflowers, trying to stop the smile spreading across her lips at the familiar lines. In the end, she decides to humor her.

“You’re mistaken, Your Majesty,” she slyly says, looking at her with faux innocence, “There’s nothing here. I certainly have not seen any _lovely dancing lights_.”

A smile splits in Kara’s lips and Lena yearns to capture it forever. She forgets everything else for a moment, feeling sentimental for a bit. Like those ten years haven’t passed by and they are still caught in between time.

“Your secret is safe with me as long as you stop calling me that. This isn’t some official meeting.”

“Fine. Although I’m certain it’s a title you’re supposed to carry 24/7.”

“Well, I can do anything I want,” Kara playfully says.

Kara stands next to her, eyeing the ocean and Lena looks back at the path towards where the event is. She doesn’t see any of the security team. Usually she’d easily spot them hiding around the area. But why bother anyway when Lena can easily obliterate anyone who’d even try to hurt the Queen? 

“They are bringing out the hard liquor now and I think my father is drunk,” Kara tells her with fondness. “He and my mother are now dancing inside.”

“Well, they are going to be doing a lot of drinking and dancing during retirement for sure,” Lena comments, still wondering if it’s okay for Kara to be away from her own party.

“Speaking of dancing,” Kara says before she could speak, facing her again and offering a hand towards her. 

“Would you like to fly with me?”

How could she say no? Kara’s crystal blue eyes gleam with mirth under the night lights and Lena figures she’ll add it to the list of weaknesses she now has. Or it might just be best to put Kara’s name in the list.

She takes her hand and before she knows it, she’s in Kara’s arms, safe and warm, swaying softly. Lena’s only dreamed of moments like this during times that are particularly darker than most. Sometimes fleeting, sometimes almost real. Still, it was good thought to get lost to.

It starts with small little glowing lights, little fireflies and glimmering butterflies that have come out of hiding returning to flock around them. Lena rests her chin on Kara’s shoulder, head leaning against her. 

It’s nice. At least until it lasted. 

“Hey, there’s something I want to give you.” Lena says, pulling away a bit to look at Kara, curiosity coloring her face.

“Remember those roses my cousin gave you years ago?”

Kara tilts her head a bit in thought, a smile slowly stretching her lips, “Of course, although I must say, they did originally came from _you_. I think your cousin was a bit heartbroken when I told him that I liked someone else,” she shakes her head lightly and Lena laughs at the memory. 

Lar, or Mon-El as he insisted Lena calls him, was indeed crushed at the rejection and wondered who had won Kara’s affections. Lena never really got to ask Kara about that, the identity of the lucky individual or if it were even true to begin with and she just needed an excuse for Lar to stop trying. At that time, Lena only cared about spending what little time she had left with Sunny. 

“Right, those red roses. You told me that you wanted them to last longer.” Lena confirms before taking both of Kara’s hands and putting them together. 

“So, what if I told you that after years of learning and practicing I can finally make ones that would last forever?”

Kara’s jaw slackens, as she looks at her with wonder and anticipation, “I’d be squealing with excitement and disbelief but that’s just going to alert all of my security so I’m going to try and control myself,” she says monotonously, still in disbelief.

“Close your eyes.” Lena gently tells her and Kara complies without a second thought. 

Red gleams from in between Kara’s palms, Lena’s veins thrumming with bursts of energy as she bleeds out one of the most special flowers she’s ever created. When Kara opens her eyes, a bouquet of stunningly beautiful thornless red rose buds greet her.

“They’re beautiful,” she breathes out, holding the flowers delicately as Lena lets go of her. 

“Wait ‘till they enter full bloom,” Lena says, watching Kara’s delight over them.

“And they will live forever?”

Lena looks at the rose buds before speaking, “Back at the manor, you told me how hard it was to trust someone, to be certain that they are true to you because everyone tends to change in front of power and royalty. You worry of constantly having to question everything and everyone around you.”

She looks into Kara’s blue eyes this time, “Give those flowers to the one you desire the most, your future betrothed, and if they truly feel the same way, those buds are going to start to bloom.”

“And as the love between you runs deeper, those petals are going to keep blooming until they finally mature. As long as you keep that love, they are going to live forever even as you leave this life.”

“I know, it’s like handing someone a lie detector,” she quickly adds and Kara immediately tries to interject but Lena continues on, “It kinda’ is but beyond that, I… I want you to have something to hold on to. That even the hardest and most difficult of times, I hope that those roses will remind you that you are loved and it’s a love worth fighting for.”

“I… Lena, this is so precious. Priceless, even,” Kara sincerely says, seemingly running out of words whilst she tries to blink back tears, tears that suddenly makes Lena panic. She didn’t quite expect such emotional reaction.

“Thank you! I… Rao, I don’t know what else to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Lena assures her.

She wants to tell her that she’d protect her until her last breath. That she knew that protecting her physically still wasn’t a guarantee that she’d never get hurt. Because as King Zorel had confessed, matters of the heart aren’t something anyone can you protect you from. So Lena made sure that, at least, Kara’s heart filled with all that endless amount of love won’t get too damaged or completely broken that it shuts off from the rest of the world like hers did. Because Kara’s happiness is all that matters to her. 

But instead, she smiles, hiding the sadness behind it and says, “C’mon, I’m pretty sure everyone’s looking for you inside, Your Majesty.”

She walks past Kara, knowing that she’s about to hand her off to her future betrothed. It’s going to be a short walk back to inside the castle but for Lena, nothing can be any harder than this.

“Wait,” Kara suddenly says all of a sudden, a hand quickly wrapping around Lena’s wrist, stopping her from walking any further.

When Lena turns around, a frown forms in her features because she can easily tell, something’s up. 

“Lena, I…” Kara starts but seems to second-guess herself at the last minute. When she lets go of Lena’s wrist, she anxiously runs a hand through her hair. Lena notes the absence of the crown but she also knows that it’s not worn all the time. The former King and Queen only wore it on important occasions. 

“Rao, I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kara mumbles to herself as she paces around, her back towards her.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” she asks, concern starting to rise at the unease Kara is showing followed by the heavy silence. 

“You know you can tell me anything. What is it?” she tries again.

“There’s someone…” Kara softly says, “Someone I want to give this to. The… only one I want to give this to.”

Lena is already trying to connect a lot of dots at the admission and the possibilities of where this was all going. Hopefully, it’s not for someone already belonging to somebody else because Lena does not want to kill someone’s soulmate for such reasons. 

“But half of me wouldn’t allow it,” Kara continues before turning around to face her. “Because apart from my heart, I’m also giving her a crown and with it the responsibility the size of a universe.”

Kara slowly shakes her head, “My life isn’t simple. I have all this,” she glances around her, the view of the entire city down below included.

“I’m going to be torn between duty and family for many years until my heir takes over. Only then, can I devote all of myself to her.” She exhales and Lena can see the conflict she bears. It’s clear that’s she’s carried it for some time and only know is she’s slowly unloading it in front of her.

Lena lets her. Kara needs this. So she attempts to move closer, to offer her any support she can.

“But I also really, _really_ want her. I can’t let her go, not without telling her how I feel,” she finally lets out, shakily and unsteadily, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

“Because she’s what my heart wants in spite of all the complicated things I want to keep her away from…”

“All the things I want to keep _you_ away from.”

Blue eyes finally stare right at her and Lena’s heart almost stops beating for a second as she stands there in shock, finally realizing what Kara was trying to say to her and for once she cannot form any words.

“And I know I’m failing because instead of creating distance, I kept you even closer. Kept asking you to stay by my side,” Kara quietly says. “Selfish, right?” she chuckles dryly.

“Ten years. I waited for you for ten years. Everybody else told me to forget. I wanted to. I tried,” she admits but sighs, “In the end, I couldn’t.”

“Still, I went on until I fell off that cliff and before I knew it, I’m…” she looks down on the rose buds before softly admitting, “Unconsciously falling back into old habits.”

“I thought it was the flower. It held a connection to you and maybe that’s why but… I don’t have it now. It’s back where it belongs, finally,” she smiles. “But it’s still there, those feelings. They’re real.”

Kara closes her eyes, unable to fight of the tears any longer. She lets two of them slip before looking up at her once more. 

“So please help me… please end this misery and tell me what to do because wherever you’ll be happy, whatever you choose, that’s where I’ll go… also, if you don’t say something, I’ll just keep rambling for hours like an idiot and I—“

Lena doesn’t know when she steps forward, doesn’t exactly realize that she’s reaching out, hands holding Kara’s face and pulling her close. Everything fades into a distance and when she presses her lips against hers, nothing else matters. 

Maybe they’re still flying. 

When she does realize what she had just done, Lena steps back only to be pulled right back in again. Kara’s arms coming to life, a hand at the back of her head, silencing the noises in Lena’s mind with a kiss that leaves her breathless.

It’s bliss until reality creeps in that tiny crack of doubt and all the other things start pouring in. The noise streams back inside and Lena is pulling away all of a sudden. Twisting her head away with a shuddered breath. Kara is still holding her, eyes closed, her warm breath hitting Lena’s cheek as she leans her head against hers.

“We can’t,” Lena whispers shakily, her heart in pain. 

“Why?” Kara asks and Lena can hear the struggle, voice low and demanding as she refuses to loosen her hold on her. 

Lena steps back, a hand on Kara’s arm as she frees herself from her embrace. “Because I’m a Luthor and half of Krypton will not accept me as Queen.”

“I don’t care.” Kara answers firmly, taking a step closer. “A minute ago, I was willing to let you go but now that I know that you feel the same way…” she cups Lena’s face with all the tenderness in the world, blue eyes now pleading at her. 

“I refuse to accept that reason,” Kara says defiantly. 

This was the woman who refused to be taken easily by death without the last say, who kept persisting no matter how cruel she’d been to her, who shines brightly even when swallowed by the dark. Lena should’ve known this wouldn’t be easy. 

“You have to.” Lena replies, matching Kara’s defiance with her own. Light dusts of snow starting to fall upon them. “I swore to protect you and I will to the every end, I’ll protect you… even from myself,” she holds Kara’s wrist, lowering her hands as tears roll down her cheeks. 

Kara shakes her head, eyes never leaving hers, “I want you. Why can’t you get that? I don’t care about reputation or whatever they say, Lena! I want to be with you.”

“Argo loves you and I will do nothing to stain that reputation. You deserve better—“

“I love you!” Kara lets out.

Silence coats them as Lena stands still. Kara stares at her, chest heaving and eyes seeking to convey just how deep all of this runs.

“I love you.” She repeats, softer and vulnerable, “Can’t that be enough?”

Lena looks back at her, chest aching as she whispers, “I’m sorry,” before turning to walk away.

“You do this all the time. You pull back and run. You leave. And I try to understand but it still hurts because this is the very thing I’m most afraid of. Because at the end, I know that no matter what happens, I’ll keep waiting. For the day when you finally let yourself be loved.” 

The words makes Lena stop. She closes her eyes, fighting every urge to break down into pieces right there and then before taking another step again. Soon, Kara will understand that she did what was right, what was good for everyone. Her involvement will only cause conflict and that’s the last thing she wants to bring to the noble House of El. The very house she swore to protect and take care of.

A sob breaks behind her as she stops once more. Her heart feels like its being crushed. Pain blossoms at the center of her chest, refusing to look back at the destruction she has done. Her fists clench, nails digging against her palm as tears roll down her cheeks.

Yvone’s words come back to her.

_“You’re a monster.”_

_“A heartless monster”_

_“It’s hard stay with one. Let alone love one. How could anyone ever?”_

They wrap around her neck like a noose just before her step-mother’s version of those words adds to the torture. They follow her around, constantly looming behind her back until it’s too suffocating for her to bear and she yearns to come up, to breathe. There’s only two options, as she soon figures. To keep on sinking into familiar depths or to break out into the unknown. As she decides, she realizes that she’s surging down deeper and that suddenly scares her. She reaches up for the surface, struggling, kicking and thrashing until a hand wraps around hers to pull her up. When she opens her eyes it’s a perfect blend of crystal blue hues she sees. Unmistakable and constant. 

“No,” she breathes out, eyes opening as she turns back around, feet moving accordingly as she repeats the word more distinctly despite the tremble in her voice, head shaking at the thought until she's right back where she stood.

“No.”

“I’m not a monster. I love,” she says in between tears as she looks up at shades of endless blue, holding her in place and for once it finally feels right. So good and so right. “And deserve love. I want it and I deserve it. I shouldn’t let anyone take that away from me. Not again.”

She’s free. She finally understands what that truly means.

“This is mine and I’ll fight for it. I shouldn’t let them win. Not this time.” She lifts up her hand to touch Kara’s cheek, brushing off the tears with her thumb. 

“I’m tired of running.”

Kara’s arms are open the second she steps forward, without a doubt and hesitation, like Lena was always meant to be there. It truly feels like coming home and it’s a great feeling. Kara kisses her, a huge question slipping in between their lips,

“For good?”

Lena nods wordlessly before destroying whatever distance left between them to convey just how much. Her feelings are bursting everywhere from every single box she’s kept them in. Words won’t do. Not when it feels so intoxicating to keep taking something you thought you could never have. 

The kiss deepens and this time, Lena stays lost in it. 

The sound of fireworks are heard from a distance just as they part for air. Looking up, an amazing display of color lights up the night sky. Cheers are heard and it seems it’s their cue to go back inside. 

“You know, we don’t have to announce anything tonight,” Kara tells her, arms still wrapped around Lena, her forehead leaning against hers.

“I know,” Lena says, eyes lowering back to the rose pin on Kara’s dress. “But hiding is just like running as well and I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“So we’re diving in head first then, huh?” Kara tells her, a look of guilt flashing across her features.

“Together,” Lena reminds her, hands coming up to touch Kara’s face. “We’re diving together and it is scary but it’s less so now that I have you.”

Kara smiles, pulling her closer, “I won’t let anyone hurt you again. They’ll have to go through me first.”

Lena sinks into Kara’s arms, eyes closed as she revels in the comfort of all the feelings she never thought she would ever get to feel again. A brief memory comes to mind as she smiles against Kara’s shoulder.

“Why? Are you going to take care of me for the rest of your life, noble warrior?” she teases.

She doesn’t even have to look to know that Kara’s smile has widened.

“Well,” Argo’s Queen begins, “I believe I will and so I guess it’s only right that I do this properly.”

A look of confusion passes through Lena’s face as they part but Kara simply takes her hand. Kara turns her palm up and before Lena knows it, a blue cloth made of superior Kryptonian silk, is placed on it. The house of El’s symbol shines in gold, engraved on the cloth and that’s when Lena’s jaw drops open. 

Back in Daxam, it’s custom to offer a special cloth with one’s house symbol engraved on it to the one whom you desire. Usually, it is given twice in a Daxamite’s life, before a grand ball, where if the proposal is accepted and house cloths are exchanged, the couple would dance together and on the day of their official union where the cloths are symbolically tied together during the ceremony.

Lena looks up at Kara, moved by the gesture. She’s spent her teen years wondering if she’d ever get to given one before giving the idea up all together. 

“I’m supposed to give you one back with my house name on it,” Lena tells her, tenderly touching the blue fabric. “But I’ve already sworn loyalty to the House of El. Technically, I don’t belong to any house now.”

“Lena, I don’t want to erase anything about you. Being a Luthor is part of you and I love all of it. Your family may have done bad things to warrant the stain in your name but you’re not your family. Lena Luthor is a survivor and a hero.”

“Now that’s a name worth remembering.” Kara proudly says.

“So I guess I owe you House Luthor’s coat of arms.”

“My love, I can wait.” Kara beams and Lena blushes at the term of endearment. “And since this is quite a special case, perhaps we can skip past that and get to the next part tonight?”

Lena stills and looks at Kara questioningly. “You can’t be serious?” she says with a smile of disbelief.

Kara simply replies cheekily, “When it comes to you? I’m always serious.”

* * *

The music inside the hall comes to an end as the highlight of the night begins to unfold. Couples dancing now return to their seats as excitement fills the room. Every Kryptonian tuning in, awaiting with bated breath for the special individual who would be chosen to take the seat next to their Queen. 

Kara walks at the center of the empty dance floor, head held high with her crown now back on top of her head. Her security detail, standing at the edges of the oval floor, surrounding her, a clear sign that a decision has been made and anyone who decides to oppose will be imprisoned. Everyone awaits an announcement, a grand reveal, but instead she abandons the original plan. 

She’s not marrying a full blooded Kryptonian after all. 

She looks to the orchestra, giving them a slight nod, a signal for the music to play. The first notes of a famous Daxam symphony that flow through the hall are enough to fill the room with murmurs and shocked looks. It’s unconventional and everyone will be speaking of this for decades yet Kara doesn’t waver. 

She’s diving fearlessly and she does so with open arms. 

Finally, she faces the side, an arm extending towards the woman she chose, her smile widening by the second. Lena looks breathtakingly gorgeous as always and Kara’s heart pounds in her chest. She’s spent sleepless nights and lazy afternoons dreaming of something close to this. To be finally reunited with someone you thought you lost forever was a rare blessing and she considers herself to be one of the lucky ones.

Lena’s hand fits hers perfectly and in true Daxamite fashion, she presses a soft kiss on pale knuckles. Perhaps all those studies she did of Daxam’s culture and a couple of late night inquiries to an amused Sam has finally paid off. In all fairness, Sam never questioned her interest in learning everything Daxam related and Kara feels grateful for it. She would’ve been a bumbling, stuttering mess had she asked. One thing had stuck from all their conversations though and it was those formal courtship dances Daxamites had. It stuck because Sam casually informs her that Lena hasn’t had a single one because she was forbidden to do so. 

That didn’t sit well with her. Lena deserved to have one and Kara wanted be _the_ one. So maybe she had gotten hold of videos and detailed books about it, had made a few other calls to those familiar with it. She didn’t initially think that she’d have to be dancing to it in front of the whole world but perhaps she’d been unconsciously wishing it. Wishing for it enough to have it finally come true. 

Reality was better than dreams and Kara can attest to it as they sway to the beat, perfectly in sync to each other, matching every step, finding each other in every turn. At the final beat she twirls Lena around before bending down on one knee with the rose buds in hand, offering it up to her. Lena looks down at her, eyes watery yet her smile grows. She reaches down, fingers slowly wrapping around the roses and Kara doesn’t need to look at them to know how beautifully they burst open, blooming in full maturity so brightly, shining like crystals hitting the light right then and there. 

Kara stands up, heart so full and content as she leans closer to press her lips against Lena’s, chaste yet sweet. She feels Lena’s smile, tugging on her own and this, Kara deems, is the best thing she’s ever experienced. 

She’s found it when she fell in the dark.

She touched it with her tears.

She held it in her arms through the storm.

She kissed it with her heart.

Love. It’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Rose : 'Love. I love you.'
> 
> Catco Media: Krypton's official celebrity and royal news media.
> 
> Still here to give you live updates straight from Midvale Castle where we are now celebrating Princess Kara's Royal Coronation!
> 
> "So the future Queen of Argo definitely has a LOT to explain because I just heard Daxam music on Kryptonian channels and I thought I was dreaming but what the fuck? It's real?! She's really just casually getting engaged out there? I swear... I leave her on her own for a couple days and Rao... I'm happy, really, but I need to process all this."
> 
> -Lady Samantha Arias of Daxam, Princess Lena's close confidante and friend.
> 
> "I will not be answering any more questions about my future daughter in-law. All I can say is, Princess Lena belongs with us. She's considered as family even before the engagement and will officially be crowned Queen after they choose a date for the marriage ceremony. The House of El stands, united as always, by my daughter's decision to marry to a Daxamite noble. Having a Luthor in the family is NO issue to us. Her Majesty, the Queen has made a choice and that is that."
> 
> -Her Majesty, Queen Mother, Alura Zor-El.
> 
> "Of course, I love my daughter in-law! Princess Lena is everything I want for my daughter! She has good taste in wine and it shows! I've said this and I'll say it again, good wine drinkers always have good taste! Now I'm just looking forward to the future. Grandchildren, more exciting chess matches with Princess Lena, being adviser to the council and spending more time with my wife. We've actually booked a trip to Tamaran next week. I'm excited, of course. It's my first vacation in years!"
> 
> -King Zor-El, Former King of Argo and current adviser to Argo's royal council.
> 
> "No, I am not allowed to tell you where Her Majesty and Princess Lena is. Security protocols and all. I can tell you though, that they did leave early to do Rao knows what! But they're happy. Let them be. I'm just glad they finally stopped being dramatic and you know... give in to the thirst... their hearts, I mean. Also, now that I remember it, Princess Lena did tell me she was going to give me a yummy concoction for something... exciting. We had a deal. Her Highness BETTER keep her word."
> 
> -Alex Danvers, general commander for the Queen's royal army.
> 
> "I'm just happy to be drinking wine at an event. Finally! So, I'm gonna go and I bet you, I can get General Danvers to dance with me at the end of the night. Really, she needs to stop standing in a corner like an awkward statue and just dance with me. Now, excuse me, while I go do... that."
> 
> -Maggie Sawyer, military agent and weapon specialist of the royal army.
> 
> "The cake was good! Amazing! This night is perfect! I'm drunk! Cool! Great! Queen Kara and Princess Lena forever! Also, they snuck out earlier together, hand in hand with a bottle of wine, laughing and kissing, looking all in love. I want that! Everybody wants that! Ugh! When can I have that??"
> 
> -Nia Nal, assistant and secretary to Princess Lena.
> 
> Thanks for following! Tune in next week for more live updates of our beloved royal family and put in your comments about what you think the upcoming royal wedding would be like!


	25. White Lily

**Chapter 23**

**White Lily**

It’s not the streaming sunshine or the weight around her waist which radiates warmth that wakes Lena up. At first, she thinks she’s having a headache, a dull persistent drumming inside her head, but when it grows louder the more she gains consciousness, she realizes it’s someone knocking on the door. Annoyed, she blindly tries to grab on to anything that will block the sound from her ears. She slept late last night and hopes Nia will at least be considerate to let her have a couple more hours of sleep but no, the knocking continues. Groaning, she decides to remain unmoving in her comfortable cocoon of pillows and blankets. That is until a voice breaks her peace.

“Your Majesty, you need to wake up or I’m going to have to barge right in whether you are decent or not!” Alex’s voice rings through the door and Lena frowns at that. 

Why is Alex waking her up?

Why is she calling her with the wrong title?

Where’s Nia?

Why—

“Kara! I swear I’m not joking, I’m coming in, on the count of ten.”

Lena has never been awake so quickly, her eyes popping open as she looks around. The first thing that greets her is flowers, two vases to be exact, one filled with the most beautiful red roses in full bloom and the other, white plumerias. The second thing is, that this is definitely not her room nor are the clothes she had on were hers. 

The weight she felt in her waist tightens its grip around her followed by a sleepy protest coming from behind and that’s how Lena remembers everything. The amount of wine she happily consumed, the overwhelming experience of last night’s whirlwind of events, laughing and escaping off to Kara’s room, crashing down Kara’s bed, Kara softly begging her to stay, Kara’s very crystal-like, very blue eyes, Kara’s smile, Kara’s lips, Kara who is very much sleeping next to her, pulling her closer in her arms with her head buried in the nape of Lena’s neck.

It only takes a second for Lena’s face to heat up, the trees outside the window probably changing into a palette of colors right now. But she doesn’t have time to dwell on it as Alex starts counting. There’s also mumbling coming from outside, stopping the count and she can tell it’s Maggie’s voice. Debating about the amount of sunstones. Followed by Nia’s worried tone.

“Kara,” she whispers, turning around a bit to shake Argo’s Queen awake. She gets a sleepy hum as a response. Alex resumes counting now and Lena is forced to be urgent.

“Sunny, wake up!” she hisses, trying to ease Kara’s hold around her and slip out. A very difficult feat to do at this rate. 

“What?” Kara groggily asks, voice still husky from sleep and Lena fights the urge to kiss her senseless.

_“One!”_

At that moment, the door slides wide open. Lena finally manages to escape Kara’s hold only to slide down the edge of the bed in her hurry and fall on the floor with a thud, her ass taking the impact.

“Good morning… Your Majesty,” Alex starts, sounding awkward, a slight pause before she continues, “And good morning to you too… Your Highness.”

Lena decides to melt into a puddle right then and there on the floor. 

“What time is it?” Kara asks with a yawn before adding a quick, “Oh, I’m not naked. You can open your eyes.” 

There’s an audible sigh of relief before Alex speaks. “It’s _time_ to have brunch with your cousin, His Majesty, King Kal and Queen Lois? They are leaving before lunch and wish to see you _both_ before they go.”

“We’ll… be there in a… couple of minutes.” Kara slowly says as if trying to confirm it with her but having no other choice but to decide. 

“Well then, we’ll _all_ be waiting for you both, outside.” Alex slowly enunciates in a tone that sounds like a warning.

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara says in finality, emphasizing each word as if to counter Alex’s warning. 

There’s a shuffle and a couple of footsteps before the door slides open then close. Lena finally breathes in relief as she slowly sits, leaning her back against the side of Kara’s bed and rubbing her temples. When she relaxes her head against the mattress, she feels it dipping behind her as Kara moves to Lena’s side of the bed, lying on her front with her chin resting on top of her arms, her head next to Lena’s. 

“Morning.” Kara greets and Lena rolls her head to the side to face her. She zones in at Kara’s blue eyes and stares at it for a while before memorizing every inch of her face until she stops at her lips. 

“Morning.” She greets back softly, finding Kara doing the same thing. Her smile snaps Lena’s attention back in to focus. Especially when Kara adds a cheeky,

“So, you coming up here or I’m joining you down there?”

Lena contemplates the question for a bit, a brow arching up before finally making up her mind. Kara seems to sense the cogs twisting around her head but before she could do anything, Lena blind sides her with a kiss, effectively enabling her to pull Argo’s Queen off the bed and down the floor with her. 

Kara’s protest are drowned out by the sudden yelp she lets out and it’s a hilarious scene to find as the door quickly opens to Alex, Maggie and a couple of their soldiers thinking that something bad happened only to find them giggling, in a heap of a mess down the floor. 

Lena thinks mornings’ have never been better.

* * *

“So, did you guys do _it_ yet?” Samantha asks, first thing in the afternoon as she greets Lena with a hug. 

Brunch with Kal and Lois had been pleasant and delightful. Lois had kept telling them to visit Kryptonopolis and Kal had hugged her with parting words like that of the big brother she wished she had. Lena had to rein in the tears at that point. 

Lena groans as she lightly pushes Sam away from her with an annoyed look. Sam laughs, relentless in her teasing as they walk to lounge in one of Midvale’s wide balconies overlooking the vast fields in the west.

“What? From the looks the two of you have been giving it each other on screen I swore Her Majesty doesn’t seem keen on waiting any second longer!” Sam adds in jest.

“Stop it before I have them kick you out of here.” Lena grumbles as Sam finally gives up, the silence taking over as they take a moment to enjoy the view. 

“Does this mean that you’re not getting on that ship heading to Earth?” Sam slowly asks as they continue to look out at the peaceful scenery.

“I…” Lena trails off, suddenly unsure as she stares at the big blaring picture that is in front of her. “I’m engaged to the Queen of Argo now, Sam.” She slowly says.

“You definitely are and soon you’re going to be a Queen too,” Sam tells her, turning to face her. “I’ve always had a feeling that with a heart as big as yours, you were meant to rule. You’re already a noble in your own right. Lillian was just so bent on not letting it happen.” She mutters with a frown, memories of the past creeping up as Sam mentions her step-mother.

“But, this is what you want, right? To be with Kara?” Sam asks as she places a hand over Lena’s arm.

“Of course, Sam. It has and always will be her.” Lena answers without a doubt. 

“And it’s obvious that she does too,” Sam says with a smile that fades after a moment. “So she’ll understand that this means a lot to you.”

Lena looks up at her friend. Sam who has faithfully stood by her side, through the good and even the evil. If there was anyone in this universe who knows her best, it’s Samantha Arias. 

“But I know of the opposition. A Daxamite, Lex Luthor’s sister at that, marrying Argo’s beloved Queen. It’s all the news talks about now. Debates are being done and some Kryptonians have been _vocal_ of their _opinions_. Leaving at a time like this…” she breathes out heavily.

“I can’t leave Kara to be eaten alive by these life-sucking creatures. I have to prove to them that she made the right choice. That I would do whatever it takes to gain their trust.” She lets out as Sam squeezes her arm.

“You know that whatever you decide, we will be right behind you. You’ve long been our Queen before any of this.” Sam smiles. “A cold-hearted Queen who loves sleeping and breaking stuff for the most part but still, a Queen who’d never let us starve or be in danger.”

Lena smiles as well, shaking her head at how far they’ve come and all they’ve been through, “Rao, I was such a bitch, wasn’t I?” she laments.

“Don’t worry, you still are.” Sam laughs and Lena playfully shoves her yet again. They fall into a familiar light banter and Lena feels just a bit better.

“Talk to her,” Sam reminds her before she leaves. She’d come back with the others later for dinner, an invitation Kara has graciously extended towards them the last time they were in Mera’s Heart orphanage. 

“Just talk to her and be honest. It’s important in a relationship.” Sam adds as Lena opens her arms for one of the tightest hugs she’s ever received. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Lena sincerely says as they let go.

Of course, Sam being Sam, gives her a sly look as she parts with words that make Lena hope that no one in the castle hears.

“If you do decide to leave for Earth, there’s no better time than now to _spend_ every single _pleasurable_ moment with Her Majesty and oh, don’t forget to _lock the doors_.”

* * *

It’s late in the afternoon when Lena finds herself buried in articles and books about Krypton, taking comfort in Kara’s cozy sofa. She’d probably never admit it out loud but she does miss her more than ever. It’s hard to be apart now but more so when she knows only a couple of doors separate them. Kara’s been in meetings with the council and leaders of different sectors of Argo’s government all day. 

Soon, Lena knows, she’ll be exposed to such things as well. It’s a daunting task to think about. She may have done similar things before, representing Lex in meetings, but she had only acted like a messenger, relaying messages from and to her brother. None of those decisions she’s given had been hers. It always went how Lex wanted. It’s either a closed deal or war. Lena closes her eyes at the thought. She hated every moment of it. She knew how unfair the deals were. That they were more of threats rather than two parties coming into agreement. 

Leaning back with a sigh, she figures a break would be best. The words she’s been reading are now all melding together and that’s enough of a sign to stop. Sam did warn her about overworking herself until she passes out. With that in mind, she stands up, walking towards the wide glass windows of Kara’s room and observing the trees and flowers the gardeners are tending down below at the moment.

Midvale Castle needs more flowers and fruit bearing trees, that’s for sure. 

Lena wonders who to point this out to just as the doors behind her slide open all of a sudden. Turning around, she finds Kara entering looking weary and tired with the way her shoulders look stiff, eyes looking heavy and expression troubled. Even her footsteps are slow and sluggish. When her eyes fall upon Lena, the sigh of relief she lets out is visible.

One look at her and Lena already knows it’s not good.

Wordlessly, Lena crosses the distance between them until she’s standing in front of Kara, a hand coming up to tenderly touch Kara’s face. Argo’s Queen immediately leans towards her, arms coming around Lena’s waist as she rests her head against the crook of her neck. With the way she holds her tightly, Lena doesn’t need to ask if something’s wrong. Kara doesn’t hide things well. Especially in front of her. 

So, Lena doesn’t immediately question it. Instead, she wraps her arms around Kara, hands soothingly caressing stiff muscles and tense shoulders. Hoping to alleviate even a little of that heaviness she carries. They stay like that for a while.

“There’s been an attack at the space borders between Krypton and Daxam. Two hundred civilians dead.” Kara finally says in her arms and Lena’s heart sinks at the information.

“It’s one of Lex’s surviving generals.” Kara adds, voice going soft as if unsure if she should even say it. 

Lena’s eyes snap close as she processes this information, a frown passing her features as she clenches her jaw.

“It’s a message… they left a message didn’t they?” Lena slowly asks, certain of this fact. It’s such a signature move to make. Of course, one good thing happens in her life and the bad follows almost instantly. 

Kara parts from her a bit, blue eyes filled with nothing but love looking at her as a pair of warm hands cup her face.

“You will be my Queen, Lena. Argo and the House of El protects its own. So, I’m sending out soldiers to find them and make sure that they _won’t_ hurt anybody else.” Kara firmly tells her, tone as serious as Lena’s ever heard has been. 

“Nothing changes.” Kara whispers but Lena can hear the pleading tone behind it and spots the worry in Kara’s eyes as she awaits her reply. 

Lena will not prolong her torment and anxieties. 

“Where you go, I go.” She assures her, forehead leaning against Kara’s. “Stronger together, right?”

The relieved smile Kara shows says so much. She nods in agreement before leaning in to seal it with a kiss. When they part, Kara speaks again.

“You might hear a few terrible things from those who don’t know better. Don’t ever listen to them, okay?” Kara says. “All you have to know is that I made a choice and it’s always going to be you.”

She takes out a box out of the inner pockets of her suit before offering it to Lena. It’s a small beautiful golden box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. The ribbon which Lena tugs at curiously, eyes looking up to Kara questioningly yet getting nothing but a smile in return. Carefully she opens the box and pauses at what she sees. 

Two beautiful onyx colored engagement bracelets. 

Kara picks up one before wrapping her fingers around Lena’s left wrist.

“It looks plain at first but in the dark, it emits this beautiful soft blue glow showing its very intricate details. Among them, sunflowers wrapped around the House of El’s symbol and Krypton’s celestial bodies, some of my favorites, to be honest,” Kara explains, her smile never leaving her lips. “In the inner ring, you have my name written in Kryptonian.”

She then looks at the other bracelet, still in the box that Lena is holding. “That one glows in red with the Luthor’s House Crest on it and beautifully carved plumerias. I’ve also had them specifically add Earth’s moon on it.” Kara continues as Lena starts blinking back tears, touched by the important details Kara is explaining. 

“And of course, your name in the inner ring.”

Kara then opens the bracelet she is holding, the one with Kara’s own name in it, glancing up at her before wearing it around Lena’s left wrist and locking it closed with a soft click. Lena cannot take her eyes off of it, slowly realizing just how real this is becoming. She’s truly engaged to the Queen of Argo now and this was proof of it. 

Still reveling at the feeling of the bracelet latched around her wrist, Kara lifts up her own wrist, slyly saying,

“No need to put on force. I plan to be _very_ compliant this time.”

Memories rush in Lena’s head making her face heat up as she breathes out a laugh, “I can see that,” she mutters, taking the bracelet inside the box, opening it the same way Kara did and wearing it around Kara’s wrist with so much care.

“So are you going to say it or I will?” Kara asks and Lena looks at her in confusion.

“Say what exactly?” she questions back, trying to remember Kryptonian customs about this sort of things.

“Those words you told me back then when you were more than eager to lock a bracelet around my wrist and marry me in the manor.” Kara blatantly says, a playful smile stretching on her lips. 

Lena wants to wipe that smirk off… with her own lips.

“Fine, I’ll say it then.” Kara quickly says as Lena gives her a look. 

“From now on—“

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Lena’s hands come up to grab her pretty face and kiss her senseless. It’s one that leaves them both gasping for air as they part, lips still inches from each other as Lena looks up at blue eyes.

“You belong to me,” Lena declares, voice low and deep.

The effect is visible in an instant as Lena watches want and desire cloud those very blue eyes. It makes her feel bold, to have such power over someone. It’s quite… addicting.

Lena tilts her head a bit before leaning in once more to kiss her, catching Kara’s upper lip in between her own lips, a hand caressing the side of Kara’s neck, putting her heart in to it. 

Kara’s hands respond a second later, pulling her closer by the waist until their bodies are flushed against each other and Lena’s hand slides up to the back of Kara’s neck, fingers grasping at blonde locks as Kara’s lips leave hers to make a trail of open mouthed kisses down her jaw until she finally reaches Lena’s neck. 

Lena’s eyes slowly close as she feels Kara’s tongue roll against her skin and her jaw slackening as her breath hitches when she feels Kara’s warm breath hitting the back of her ear. 

“I want you.”

The words are enough to drive her mad. Longing, craving, burning, Lena doesn’t even know anymore. Not when Kara’s hands slowly travel up and down her sides as if she was a sculptor gently molding precious art. Not when she slips beneath the fabric of Lena’s top and makes contact with soft skin.

Kara’s lips finds hers again in a searing kiss, good enough for her to forget the rest of the world. Lena wants more of it, more of Kara. And that’s exactly what she gets as Kara suddenly lifts her up in her arms with ease, Lena’s legs automatically latching around Kara’s hips as she bends down to kiss her yet again, her fingers running through Kara’s scalp. The soft sigh she hears from Kara’s throat is enough to let her know she’s doing something right.

It fills up that need inside of her to please. 

She feels Kara walking them towards the bed, again with such ease as if she wasn’t even carrying Lena in her arms. That thought alone is enough to ignite something inside of her. Before she knows it, Lena is laid down the bed with Kara on top of her and truly no one has ever touched her with so much gentleness and care that it almost makes her cry. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Kara softly tells her, blue eyes filled with nothing but care and love gazing down at her.

She’s so pretty and Lena can’t help herself. Her hand comes up to touch Kara’s face, tracing every inch of her beautiful features down to her lips.

“I love you.” She tells her, just as soft and tender. She has to say it or else she’ll explode with the way her heart tightens, longing to speak out the words it feels. 

Kara’s head dips down to kiss her with fervor having all the confirmation she needed and Lena lets herself be consumed, feeling the whispered reply against her mouth. _I love you too, so much._ The buttons of her blouse are tugged until they come undone and Kara’s hands are everywhere, eager and greedy, fingers brushing down on curves and dips before palming on the swell of soft breasts. Lena tries to bite back a moan but finds herself helpless against Kara’s lips on her skin. 

She reaches for Kara, wanting to feel more of her as she clutches at her suit, fingers pulling at the clothing until Kara finally discards it. Lena finds that as an opportunity to yank at the shirt underneath it and it takes her all the control in the world not to burn the fabric with her fingertips. Fortunately, Kara is quick enough to help her get rid of it. 

With less of the constraints and barriers between them, the pleasure doubles as she writhes underneath the heat of Kara’s body. And when Kara sensually rocks her hips in between her legs, Lena bites her lip, leaving her in a mess of whimpers and moans as she lets Kara have her way with her. Her body trembling and her legs shaking at the heightening pleasure, her hand clenching at the sheets until she finds Kara’s, their fingers intertwined as her back arches, crying out in ecstasy as she takes everything Kara gives.

It’s overwhelmingly beautiful, truly. She could never imagine being with anyone else. She belongs to Kara and Kara belongs to her. Kara’s heart, her smile, her eyes, her warm hands, her lips and every sound she utters pleasurably from them, the smooth curve of her neck, every ripple of her muscles, her dips and curves, her shapely thighs down to the tips of her toes. All of it, Lena loves and claims. 

After so long, all that love she keeps deep in her heart, all of it which she wishes she could pour unabashedly unto someone and finally, _finally_ , she finds that someone. Her best friend. Her soulmate. Her lover. Her heart. 

Her sun.

Her Kara.

* * *

The sun’s just set in the horizon as Midavale castle slowly lights up in all its grandeur yet it’s not what the servants and staff stare in awe at. It’s the beautiful Plumeria tree standing outside the garden, adjacent the Queen of Argo’s room up in the castle’s west wing. It’s almost magical how it just appears, rooted down the ground as its leaves and branches slowly spread wide. Little white flowers blooming all around it, the sweet fragrant scent wafting around the area. 

It truly is a wonder but it isn’t such a great mystery as anyone would like to think, for the Queen has fallen in love with the powerful goddess of death and has taken her as her betrothed. Midvale Castle was destined to be magical.

“Maybe we should just skip dinner.” Kara comments, movements languid as she runs her finger across Lena’s arm. Laughter breaks the silence as Lena opens her eyes to look up at her, head laying on Kara’s stomach. Her dark hair a contrast to the white sheets around them.

“We can’t. I want to see Izac and I know you do too.” Lena replies lazily. She feels Kara place a soft kiss on her inner wrist, lips pressed against the Plumeria which Lena has stopped bothering to hide. 

They soak in the silence as they lay amidst twisted sheets in the middle of the bed, content with just each other’s presence. 

“Sunny.”

“Hm?”

Lena opens her lips only to clamp them back shut, followed by a long drawn out exhale, head deep in thought as she tries to find the right words to say it. 

“What is it, love?” Kara tries, pressing another kiss at the palm of her hand. 

“I…” she begins. 

“I don’t have to go to Earth… I’ll just stay here—With everything happening it’s better if I’m here, with you.” She finally says before staring back at Kara. They hold each other’s gaze for a while before Kara nods. 

“Okay,” she hums but Lena feels it. There’s something in those blue eyes that says otherwise. 

“If that’s what you decide, then that’s that. You stay and I’d waste no time in making you my wife. My Queen. You’ll be bound to me and to Argo forever. We’ll have many lazy afternoons and nights like this. Five, ten, twenty glorious years together as rulers. We’ll probably have heirs by then. Beautiful and handsome heirs with your green eyes, my eyes, my hair, your hair and your _amazing_ jawline.”

Lena smiles at that as Kara looks at her, fingers tracing circles around her arm again.

“But?” Lena asks, knowing that there is a _but_ in between those lines and she can clearly see it, those sad eyes can never lie to her. 

“But as the time rolls away… will you be completely content here by my side? Not finding the answers to those questions you desperately sought for all your life? Will you be truly at peace not getting to learn about that other part of you which you can only obtain in Earth?” Kara questions, eyes never leaving hers.

“Finding answers might take weeks, months… a long time. We just got together after so long.” She tries to reason weakly.

“How can I be happy if you’re not? What kind of wife will I be if I let you drown in regret?” Kara throws back at her, sincere and honest. “It’ll be hard without you but it’ll be harder in the future if I selfishly keep you like this.”

A tear escapes the corner of Lena’s eye and Kara reaches out to brush it away with her thumb. This is what it feels to be loved and Lena knows she’s lucky to have it. 

“I’ve waited for ten years. I can wait a little longer.” Kara assures her sweetly before gazing up at the red roses proudly blooming brightly at the side of the bed.

Their love.

Sitting up, Lena moves closer until their face to face and softly kisses her.

“Thank you,” she breathes against Kara’s lips right before Kara places a hand at the back of her neck and pulls her down to kiss her again.

“We’re getting married the very second you land back here, I swear it.” Kara mumbles in between their kiss as Lena smirks, moving on top of Kara as she straddles her, sitting on Kara’s stomach.

“Absolutely.” She mutters before effectively leaving Kara speechless and making good on what little time they have left before dinner.

* * *

Izac is in Lena’s arms as soon as she steps in the castle’s private dining area where the rest of her crew have been waiting, looking clean and decent being dressed in soft clothing that doesn’t have holes or faded stains, eyes roving around the place in awe as they try to sit still, afraid to break anything and awaiting further instructions as if they still needed to obey a tyrant before being allowed to do even the simplest of things. Years running and hiding makes one cautious about everything else. Lena wants to give the assurance that they don’t have to feel like they’re constantly trapped in a corner.

With a very enthusiastic Izac in her arms, his head on her shoulders not really bothered by the dampness of her hair, she moves closer to find all of them quickly standing up in respect, eyes on her and a not so subtle ‘wow’ from Lucy. Lena almost laughs and shakes her head at that. She’s wearing one of Kara’s clothes, shoulders wrapped by a blue cape. She’s looking very more and more like Kryptonian royalty the longer she spends time in the castle.

“Sit,” she says and instantly everyone obeys. Querl goes back to stating his observations on Kryptonian architecture while Lucy and the others whisper excitedly. 

“Been in a meeting, Your Highness?” Sam casually asks and Lena does not like that glint in her eye that she makes whenever she catches on to something.

“Yes,” she answers, tone short and clipped as she sits down across from her, Izac playing with a small toy Kryptonian spaceship on her lap.

Thankfully the doors open and Kara walks in, consciously combing her hair falling loosely on her shoulders, still slightly wet as she’d apparently just gotten out of the shower. Promptly, everyone scrambles back up to their feet except for Lena. Kara’s hand on her shoulder wordlessly telling her she doesn’t have to anymore.

“My apologies, I had a couple of things taken care of,” Kara begins with a smile before she motions everyone to sit. 

“Countless _meetings_ I assume, Your Majesty?” Sam comments and Lena internally groans.

“Yes.” Kara replies, eyes glancing elsewhere just as the food arrives. 

She clears her throat, quickly changing the topic, asking around the table if they find their accommodations comfortable and if they needed anything else, listening intently when someone speaks. Lucy’s grin at being called a Princess has never been so wide. Sam throws Lena an amused look as if her assumptions earlier had been proved. Meanwhile Izac reaches out for Kara’s cuffs, excitedly asking her to play hide and seek as he bounces on Lena’s lap. 

“Later, okay?” Kara gently promises as she leans down to face him while stroking his hair and somehow Lena still can’t wrap around the fact that this woman is Argo’s Queen. Kara is humble and approachable for a noble with one of the highest titles in Krypton. 

“It’s dinner time, Izac,” Lena reminds him as he tries to insist for one game. He stops and pouts at that making Kara chuckle. Crystal blue eyes looking up at her and suddenly Lena finds that the future wasn’t as blurry as she thought it to be. It’s never been so clear to her before.

Kara smiles at her before looking back down at Izac, “Come here, I have something for you.”

She reaches out to carry Izac and sit him on her lap before taking out what seems to be a flying toy spaceship, certainly one of the newest model of toys in the market today, operated with a thin device that goes right in one’s palm.

“You’re spoiling him.” Lena mutters as Izac happily slides down Kara’s lap to play with his new toy. Kara has apparently already given him a huge box of toys along with new clothes appropriate for his age.

“Well, it keeps him… active?” Kara says, fumbling for an answer as she watches him run around with the miniature spaceship flying over his head. “And he deserves all the toys,” she finally says and Lena can’t help but let out a smile. 

“I know but next time please consider that books are also good gifts, especially, for learning children,” Lena finally says as Kara’s hand finds hers.

“Noted,” Argo’s Queen says before planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 

With everyone enjoying themselves, shoulders relaxing and all, Lena almost deems it a perfect night had it not for Alex entering the room, giving Lena an apologetic look and heading straight to deliver a message to Kara, a whispered report that seemed too urgent that it cannot wait after dinner. 

The heavy exhale Kara does after it, along with the light squeeze she does of Lena’s hand, lets Lena know that this might’ve something to do with the tragedy Kara had told her earlier. Apologetic blue eyes look at her and Lena doesn’t need any further explanation.

“Go, we’ll be fine here.” Lena says before Kara nods and gets up to relay just how she regrets not being able to stay longer. 

She then gazes back down at Lena once more before leaning down to give her a quick kiss, her hand lingering on the side of Lena’s face before leaving. At that moment, Lena wishes to follow her, wishes to help as much as she can and offer her support. Not being able to do anything, she can’t help but worry.

“Everything alright?” Sam slowly asks and Lena sighs, contemplating about it for a bit before letting out only one name.

“William.”

Instantly, Sam goes still, her face looking grave as she leans forward to whisper, “He’s still alive?”

“He’s half-cyborg, I’m not really surprised he got out unscathed.” Lena says, jaw clenching as she remember how her brother ordered her to give to his most loyal of enhanced soldiers an ‘upgrade’. 

“So he’s after you?”

“He’s trying to cause chaos now that re-opening ties between Daxam and Krypton are being considered in court.” Lena mutters, recalling the news reports she’s heard earlier. 

All of this due to the widespread announcement of her engagement to the Queen of Argo. Some even have debates that there might be truth to the rumors about Kara having been bewitched by Lena’s sorcery in order for Daxam to take over Krypton. Pictures of a love-struck Kara Zor-El during her coronation night appearing in different media sources. Absurd, really, but rumors can be powerful, even if far-fetched and baseless, once they spread like a disease slowly killing the body. So it’s nothing to think little of.

Lena drinks her wine, trying to focus on the positive side, thinking like Kara, just as the doors open once more with Nia walking in. Maggie enters behind her but remains standing by the door whilst Nia continues to walk towards her.

Someone abruptly stands up and Lena looks up to see Querl staring at her assistant as if he saw outstanding technology and rare architecture, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to speak yet no words come out. Sam narrows her eyes at him, a frown passing her features.

“Uhm,” Nia starts, looking flustered at the suddenness and the attention. “I am an assistant to, Her Highness, Princess Lena.” She slowly explains, probably figuring out that he might have mistook her for somebody important.

“Silk… Stars… Solar energy…” Querl sputters out randomly before Sam finally reaches out to pull him back down to his seat. 

“What he means to say was, ‘Hello. His name is Querl Dox. Nice to meet you. You look lovely’.” Sam monotonously says along with an apology that points out that it’s just how he is sometimes. Querl lifts up a hand, a finger pointing at Nia before Sam intervenes to pull his arm down.

“He’s been locked up in a box for far too long.” Sam explains with a smile as Nia slowly nods, still looking confused before remembering just what she was here for. 

Standing behind Lena the same way Alex did earlier, she whispers to relay her message. 

“Your Highness, the Queen Mother, wants to have a word with you after your dinner.”

“Okay, thanks, Nia,” Lena says, already wondering what she is being summoned by Alura for.

Nia excuses herself afterwards, leaving only to abruptly pause as Querl suddenly stands up again while Sam pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. 

“Angel… eyes.” Querl mumbles as Nia frowns, trying to decode whatever he was trying to tell her.

“He means well.” Sam finally breathes out before dragging Querl back down and then looking at Lena.

“Do you have to go too?”

Shaking her head Lena answers, “Well, the desserts have not been served yet.” She smiles before glancing over at Izac still playing with Kara’s gift. 

Sam smiles at that before leaning forward with a mischievous look on her eye. “So how was the _meeting_? Heavenly, I hope?”

Lena almost chokes on her wine and gives Sam a look. 

“Shut up.” Lena snaps, cheeks heating up at the memories of her and Kara earlier replaying constantly in her head. She ends up taking another sip of her wine again while Sam laughs gleefully. 

Next time, she reminds herself, perhaps showering together in order to, in Kara’s words, ‘be more efficient and save time’ wasn’t the best idea when trying not to be late for appointments. 

* * *

“Your Majesty,” Lena greets with a respectful bow as she enters the former Queen’s lounge room. It has only occurred to her that soon, it will be hers, just like all fifty rooms in it would soon be. The former Queen and King would soon be heading over to one of the House of El’s private estates up north of Argo to live out the rest of their lives in peace.

“Tea?” Alura offers as she lifts up the tea cup she’s holding and Lena obliges. She remembers the Queen’s lessons on how to brew the perfect flower tea and hums appreciatively at the relaxing scent of roses.

Joining the former Queen in her wide open balcony, Lena begins to wonder where this conversation is about to go. Because so far, she’s only mentioned about the state of the gardens, changes in the castle’s interior, trustworthy political allies, important charities to consider and various projects she’s thought of that Lena might want to start. Until finally, as the former Queen sips the last of her tea, the conversation goes serious. 

“They’ve captured him. Kara’s orders had been carried out earlier and the results have been positive.” Alura tells her all of a sudden.

Lena looks at her, curiosity high as she wonders how they may have done it. 

“They’ve captured William and the rest of his followers?” she asks, wanting to be certain of the information she’s just heard.

The former Queen nods, “Kara had requested to send the newly appointed King of Daxam a message. The decision has been met with opposition, initially, but she stood firm on the belief that he would listen since she was apparently marrying someone from his house.”

The Queen glances at her with a knowing look. “She wasn’t wrong. He had sent a reply within hours since her message had been sent. Daxam aided Krypton in apprehending the criminals, stating that they do not share the same views as the former King, your brother, and intend to do what is right in behalf of his, in his own words, _favorite_ cousin.”

“Lar,” Lena breathes out, still trying to process the news, “Lar is now King of Daxam?”

“It seems so.” Alura says as she looks out to the ocean as Lena’s lips break into a smile.

She missed him, surprisingly. Honestly, she had worried about him and his family when Lex took hold of the throne. They were one of the very few who voiced out their opinions about how a military driven society would do no good. The only reason they are still alive now is because they are of the same blood. Still, Lex had them imprisoned for speaking against him. She remembers pleading at his feet not to do so. 

_‘Please Lex, they are family!’_

_‘Quiet Lena! Do not force me to send you there too, dear sister.’_

She remembers her cousin as he was being dragged by soldiers with his parents and relatives to heavily armed military grade vehicles that would soon bring them to the dreaded prison islands of Daxam.

_‘Lena!’_ Lar had cried out as she follows them, reaching out to hold his hand through the metal bars of the vehicle. 

_‘Lar, I’ll get you out of there. I promise. I’ll get you all out of there.’_

_‘No. Promise me that you’ll survive instead. Survive and stop your brother from falling into this madness.’_

Up until this day she remember meeting her cousin’s eye as her hands slips out of his but not before he tells her the words she wouldn’t forget.

_‘You should’ve been Queen. It’s should’ve been you. Your father wanted it to be you. That crown was yours and he stole it! Go to Krypton for help. Go! Because he’ll only end up destroying you here too.’_

Still, Lena tried. She had tried so hard to lighten their sentences. Entering yet another bargain in order to force Lex to relent. She knows that he values her skills so she puts up her pawn as sacrifice. Standing her ground until he agrees. 

Chess matches, one should always know which piece to lose in order to win.

Thus, after a couple of weeks, Lex had ordered them transferred under house arrest instead and Lena is roped down further into his plans. But of course, Daxam wasn’t to be kept docile and quiet like an obedient child. Despite the traditional culture and closed mind-set they had, they thrived in a free society and ruling under an iron fist was only going to create rebellions. It was how it all started back with their ancestors and why they separated from Krypton. 

Following the shocking news of her existence, Lionel’s other child of Earthling blood, and Lex formally introducing her to the council, Lena had started to receive secret letters of invitations from the rebel groups hidden under the shadows of Daxam’s poorer cities. 

They were guised as flower gifts.

Clearly, that didn’t end well. Her positive response had fueled an even stronger resistance from them with rumors slowly building up of a white knight, a warrior of light sent by the gods, preparing to end Lex’s reign and free the people. But Lex soon knew. He discovered her influence on them and threatened to kill all those under her care, all of whom she loves, if she doesn’t comply. That had led to the creation of the Kryptonite weapon and eventually Lena losing her heart.

“You’ve been destined for this.” Alura muses after a while and that cuts all of Lena’s thoughts back to the present. “You’ve always been bound to lead and inspire just like Kara.”

“I wish I did more of that back then.” Lena admits regrettably. 

“You can do more now.”

Lena nods yet her chest still fills with doubt. “And I will but…” she fidgets her fingers, looking down as she shares her feelings. She’s not really used to doing so. 

“But it feels so huge, so heavy and very difficult… How do you do it, Your Majesty?” she asks quietly.

“You try not to solve everything at once.” Alura simply answers. 

“It’s a process, a long one. Little by little, one by one. Great things don’t suddenly emerge from nowhere. They start small, my dear. Don’t rush it. Focus on what you can do at the moment, see it to the end and then continue on to the next. Think of it like building a house. Start with the foundations, one brick at a time, and then the rest will follow. Trying to do it all in one day without failures or mistakes will only frustrate you. You don’t always get the measurements right sometimes but that’s just how it is. Rest and then come back with the right one tomorrow then.” Alura continues as Lena looks at her with more clarity than she had ever been.

“Don’t give up. The moment you stop trying then it’s over. That’s the only real failure there is in this universe.”

Lena finds solace in those words. There’s wisdom in experience and she’s lucky to be shared with it. 

“You’re still leaving.”

Lena twists her fingers. “I…” she really doesn’t know where to start.

“One cannot love full heartedly when a part of you is missing. It’s like flying in a broken spaceship. If you’re not careful it’ll break piece by piece until it shuts down. You’ll never go far that way.” The former Queen tells her before standing up. Lena follows suit.

“I’m not running away from my responsibilities,” Lena echoes. “I just have to do this first.”

“I believe you must.”

“Thank you for understanding, Your Majesty.”

“That’s what mothers do.” Alura says, turning to her as she speaks. “We’re not perfect but we always do everything out of love.” 

She then motions at her assistant who then carries a large box. Opening it in front of them, Lena finds it well-equipped with tea, herbs, a form fitting suit that Lena believes to come from the same material from Kara’s own suit with the House of El’s symbol on it and various Kryptonian delicacies.

“For your trip.” Alura tells her and Lena looks at her with surprise, not expecting any of it. When she looks back at the former Queen, Alura simply says,

“Do you think I’d let my daughter fly off in such an arduous journey without provisions?”

As soon as the words spill out of her mouth, Lena’s heart swells, realizing a second too late what exactly the Queen had meant. Tears start to fill up the corners of her eyes as she stares at the package. Because it’s more than just a bunch of stuff and Lena finally gets it.

This, this is what a mother’s love is supposed to feel. 

Years of wondering and finally, here it was.

A sob racks up from the back of her throat as the uncontrollable wave of emotions gush out from her chest.

“Heavens, child. It’s just tea.” Alura mutters yet she gently pulls Lena into her arms, a hand soothingly rubbing her back up and down.

“I expect you know how to find your way back home?” Alura says as Lena clings to her with all the suppressed longing of a lost child for a parent.

“Yes,” Lena chokes out in between sobs. “Yes, mother.”

“Good. Then you’re all set.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Lily : Majesty, 'It's Heavenly to be with You'
> 
> Midvale Castle Control Room. Droid Camera 5's live footage of the royal family's private dining room near the balcony.
> 
> Sam Arias : So? 
> 
> Alex Danvers : You talked to Her Highness, didn't you? That's called cheating.
> 
> Maggie Sawyer : Door's locks have been tampered with. No key cards, passcodes or high grade systems could bypass it. Damn, Princess L wasn't kidding around about getting private time with Her Majesty.
> 
> Sam Arias : Please, she's made doors that can obliterate any living being trying to enter it. But anyways, I believe there was an agreement.
> 
> Alex Danvers : Ugh! You sneaky Daxamites!
> 
> Sam Arias : Pay up Kryptonians.
> 
> Maggie Sawyer : I like this one.
> 
> Alex Danvers : Whose side are you on, Maggie?
> 
> Sam Arias : 50 Amber Moon silvers. Now be glad I didn't change it up to Sun stones.
> 
> Nia Nal : I should've sided with Sam. Queen Kara was thirsting over Princess Lena from the beginning. Of course she'd waste no time claiming her!
> 
> Maggie Sawyer : Okay 50 A-Moons paid. The question is, are you ladies up for another bet? Hey, Brainy... you want in or do you plan to stare at Nia all evening?
> 
> Querl Dox : ...Unicorn!
> 
> Maggie Sawyer : I guess that's a yes. So, new bet for 60 Blooming Moons! 
> 
> Alex Danvers : Maggie, please, not another one--
> 
> Sam Arias : Bring it on!
> 
> Nia Nal : I'm so going to be poor soon.
> 
> Querl Dox : I'll marry you.
> 
> Nia Nal : ...what?
> 
> Maggie Sawyer : Who's gonna cry first on the royal matrimony? Kara or Lena?
> 
> Alex Danvers : Psh, Kara of course! Because I'm going to make her cry.
> 
> Recording paused. Continue? Yes or No?


	26. Blue Violets

**Chapter 24**

**Blue Violets**

“Will you call me every day?” Kara says, lips brushing against Lena’s ear. 

Dawn hasn’t broken yet and it’s that time where everything just stop existing for a moment. Lena’s back is flushed against Kara’s front as they lay at the sofa of Kara’s room, legs tangled and fingers intertwined. She’s wearing one of Kara’s shirts and nothing else. Argo’s Queen, on the other hand, is still wearing her uniform top, still unbuttoned, Lena’s hasty undoing earlier, revealing well-formed abs and curves. 

“I will.” She promises before Kara shifts a bit from her position to kiss her.

It’s been two days since her conversation with the former Queen and now, in a few hours, Lena will be leaving for Earth with some of her people, those who were born and raised in Earth before having been forcefully taken away from their families. Sam and Querl, despite already deciding to stay in Krypton are coming on board to accompany her. Lena could never make them choose otherwise. Izac, whose birth parents have already died, was to stay in Midvale palace with Lucy and half of Lena’s crew, former enhanced slaves that are now proudly legal Kryptonian citizens. 

Free people. 

Almost all of them had pledged their services to the Queen Argo and are now paid workers at Midvale Castle. Others, especially those who are younger like Lucy were given options to enter school and eventually choose careers they desire. By then Kara would’ve passed down a law that offers equal opportunities and abolishes discrimination to former slaves and those that underwent enhancements. It’s currently being presented at Kryptonopolis’ grand court and will be voted on after much discussion. But by the looks of it, it’ll only be a matter of time now.

“Promise me one more thing.” Lena softly says as Kara touches her face, fingers tracing every outline and curve as if memorizing it all.

“Just one more?” Kara asks with a smile, lying down her side now, her hand supporting her head and Lena does some memorizing of her own as well, capturing that image of Kara for as long as she can in her head.

“No secrets,” she lets out. “Don’t call and lie to me to tell me that you’re okay when you’re not.”

  
She means it. Even if Kara can’t keep a secret to save her own life. Still, Lena wants to make it clear. She wants to know everything. The good and the bad. 

“I promise to if you do the same.” Kara replies and Lena finds it fair. 

“I promise.”

They kiss again just as the skies slowly start to brighten in the horizon and Lena tries to grasp every single second of it. Wishes that the marks Kara leaves on her skin remains there for a really long time, at least until she returns for more. Wishes that she could leave her own for at least a couple of hours but Kryptonian genetics and their fast healing abilities refuse to grant her that. 

However, Kara assures hers do. They’d remain like ghosts clinging to memories of their past. She assures Lena with each kiss that it’ll leave a mark on her heart forever.

She holds Kara tightly until the sun rises and the knocking comes at the door, whispering words of love and a couple more promises they’d both, no doubt, keep.

* * *

The skies are cloudy the day Lena is scheduled to leave and Kara knows that if she had her fiancée’s abilities to command the sky, it would be a heavy downpour. Nevertheless, she walks her love towards the royal port, the home of Argo’s royal fleet. Kara has never dreaded anything more. 

She never thought she’d love someone so much to the point of letting her part from her side. But here they were. Falling in love, that’s the easy part. Loving someone wholly, that’s where it gets challenging. Her happiness, contentment and desires aren’t the only thing to consider now. She loves Lena enough to want all that for her to have and this is the only way she can give it to her. Younger Kara would not have understood this easily.

Kara eyes the spaceship carefully. She’s specifically ordered for one of their best. The Strathos. One that they’d have Kara ride in if she were to travel outside the planet for diplomatic missions. A ship fit for a Queen. Because married or not, Lena is her Queen. The whole planet can oppose to that but Kara wouldn’t care. So, she’s ensured that Lena would have the best of everything. Her own private pilots are taking over the controls and her finest soldiers are going to make sure that Lena will be protected—not that she needs it, to be honest, but still, Kara knows that one can never be too careful. 

She feels a light squeeze on her hand and turns to find those hypnotic green eyes looking right at her. Tender hands that ironically holds so much power in the universe caress her cheeks and Kara easily softens with the touch. She leans her forehead against Lena’s. It doesn’t matter if they are surrounded by the crew, soldiers and many others. None of that is important anymore. Her affections will not be dampened just because of observing eyes. 

Lena proudly wears the House of El’s crest and Kara smiles at that. She’s been told that it was a gift from her mother, Alura. She also knows her father had given extra provisions for the whole crew—a lot of it is definitely wine for his beloved daughter in-law to counter all the tea Alura has given—and a dagger that hangs in a sheath on Lena’s waist, made of Kryptonian steel and decorated with the royal seal lined with red rubies.

The saying, ‘The House of El protects its own’ can never be more true.

With Lena’s hands still cupping her face, Kara runs a hand across Lena’s arm, her fingers bumping against the engagement bracelet she’s given. It brings her so much happiness to see it worn for everyone to see and, just like hers, is never taken off even as Lena sleeps. Kara would know, she wakes up extra early just to watch Lena’s peaceful face sleeping next to her. 

“I’ll be back. I’ll run if I have to.” Lena whispers and Kara tries not to break down. No, she can’t. It’ll only make it harder for Lena to leave. It’s already difficult for them both.

So she nods lightly instead. “Please do. I’ll be right here, where you left me.”

“I have something that belongs to you.” Lena tells her as she lets go of Kara’s face and turns her wrist to show the Plumeria, blooming brightly with its beautiful red streaks. 

“Close your eyes.” Lena requests and Kara almost cries at the familiar words. She reigns it in with every force in the world. Because now she knows why Lena makes her do it. Because there’s pain in the process and Lena knows she hates it. Seeing her in any kind of pain. 

Again, she tries to hold it back, the threat of tears spilling down her cheek. She shouldn’t. Not now. Departures are part of life but it doesn’t mean it’s the end. Clark left her to go to Kryptonopolis years ago. Her grandmother left her to cross the afterlife. Past lovers that couldn’t hold on longer than she could. All of them had left her life to create new stories and paths towards new beginnings. Departures are temporary. That much she’s learned from life.

She had reluctantly departed from Lena once. Her beloved Mera. This time, it’s the other way around. But no, this isn’t the end and Kara holds on to the thought of reuniting with her soon. They’ve been separated by space, time, a tyrant and a bloody war yet they still found each other, just as Lena had promised once. 

This was nothing compared to all that, Kara tells herself as she feels soft lips pressed against hers, a beautiful red glow surrounding them and warmth bursting right at the center of her chest.

“I’ll always belong to you,” Lena softly whispers, her lips brushing against Kara’s along with the reminder that at least, shall their communicators be cut due to various unforeseeable interferences, at least, Kara will know that she is alive and safe, her heart beating in her chest. 

Lifting her arms, Kara embraces her tightly, a hand around her waist and another at the back of Lena’s head as she looks towards Maggie whom she is sending with Lena. Maggie nods in silent assurance and Kara knows she could never entrust the most precious treasure she holds dear to her heart to anybody but her. 

Finding the right opportunity to do so, Kara unties the dark blue cape she wears, a royal symbol in Krypton of status and power, and wraps it around Lena’s shoulders. The memory of Lena entering her room a couple of days ago, with a Krypton history book in her hand and betrayal in her eyes, to confront her of what it meant to give it to someone makes her chest feel a little lighter. 

_‘But— but you made me wear it everywhere!’_

_‘It… suited you?’_

_‘That’s why everyone thought that I—that we…oh Rao…I had been announcing myself as your fiancée even before your coronation, wasn’t I? And you just let them think that!’_

_“Well—‘_

_‘Kara.’_

_‘Y-yes… Okay, I did! But first of all, I didn’t want you to be cold and… and you wore it again and it… it looked good on you! A-and I was just being considerate of the fact that you aren’t… familiar with Kryptonian symbols and all… that.’_

_‘Kara.’_

_‘Fine! I wanted you to wear it because I didn’t want other Kryptonians to make a move on you and you are so, so beautiful, alluring and extremely smart that I was so sure that everyone would want you for their own house— Stop smirking! This isn’t funny! I was genuinely worried!’_

_‘Jealous. You were genuinely jealous.’_

_‘Worried! I was worried! … a-and yeah… jealous.’_

Time trickles precariously closer to the edge and Kara finally lets Lena go. It took all the strength in the world to do so. She lets out a shaky breath and commands herself with such intense will power not to shed a single tear. Instead, she gives Lena a smile because that’s what she wants her to remember throughout her long journey. 

Lena looks at her for a moment and Kara knows, this is the part where it hurts the most. The part where Lena turns around and walks up to the spaceship, an entourage of soldiers, crew members and passengers following. Sam already walking next to her while Querl comically matches Nia’s pace.

Maggie gives her a respectful bow before glancing at Alex. It’s a familiar look, one Kara knows well and so it doesn’t surprise her when Maggie walks back to pull Alex towards her and leave her breathless with a kiss before following Lena, a cheeky smile on her lips.

“Guess, you’re not the only one waiting.” Alex mumbles as Kara places a hand on her shoulder.

With the last individual to enter, the ship’s doors close as every takes a step back. The ports doors start to open with the waters from Argo’s infamous Merrow Falls parting to let the sunshine stream inside. The ships thrusters glow from orange to yellow as the engines hum loudly, preparing for flight.

One moment they are there in front of Kara’s eyes, the next they are flying off, ascending to the sky until they are but a dot up in the blue atmosphere. Kara’s eyes stay gazing up the heavens until there’s just nothing there and the doors are closing back in. 

It takes a few more minutes before she decides to turn around, eyes casted down as she silently walks back to the vehicles. It takes about two minutes to return to the castle and even then the silence follows, Kara’s eyes gazing afar and her head deep in thought. She doesn’t even realize that she had walked off to the gardens and that it’s only Alex that follows her. 

Wandering around, thinking that perhaps a good walk is all she needs, Kara soon finds it hard. Every time she breathes it’s the scent of plumerias that fills up her lungs and perhaps, it was the petal in her chest but when she continues to move forward, her feet her take her to a fully grown Plumeria tree standing proudly in the middle of the west gardens, she finds it’s located opposite her room and Kara realizes it’s no coincidence at all.

Lifting a hand, her palm connects with the bark as she stands underneath it. She closes her eyes and breathes in. Vivid memories of jade green eyes, dark hair and pale smooth skin wraps around her heart and fills it all up until they are spilling out of the corner of her eyes as warm tears. Quiet sobs rack her chest as she brushes at her eyes.

After a moment, she feels Alex’s arms circling around hers, a calm voice whispering, _‘I know’_ , as she softly pats her back and Kara knows she doesn’t have to explain or hide. She’s a bad liar anyway. 

Departures aren’t the end but they always feel like it.

* * *

Lena’s first call comes after more or less, twelve hours and it’s what gets Kara to sleep at night. Lena says that they can’t make a quicker jump due to a sea of asteroids, one wrong calculation and they could jump in front of a huge asteroid and crash. A Kryptonian ship could withstand the impact but there would be damages and they’d rather want to play it safe since they weren’t really in a hurry. 

She also tells Kara that Querl has declared his love for Nia but unfortunately gets an ambiguous answer due to the suddenness of his actions. Sam is currently consoling him, advising him to take the tone down about a couple of notches while Maggie finds it all to be completely amusing, taking Nia’s side on the matter. 

They talk for about two hours before hesitantly ending the call. But Kara’s eyes are dropping and Lena has decided that the ship’s control room will have rotations to avoid over-fatigued pilots. Lena leaves to take over the ship’s controls while Kara holds her communicator to her chest until she loses to sleep, dreaming of flowers and lovely green eyes.

They manage to keep that schedule for the rest of the week until Lena tells her they are clear for a jump to Earth.

* * *

The worst part of waiting is hearing nothing from your fiancée for days. Kara lacks sleep for those very days and finds herself spending most of her free time in the gardens, underneath the Plumeria tree where she realizes that there her heart is calm. 

It helps with the sudden anxiety she feels in the center of her chest. One that she clearly knows comes from Lena. It worries her so much that even Alex is starting to ask questions. Kara knows that she’s also monitoring the location of the ship and that they have indeed made it to Earth. At least, that thought comforts her. 

They made it and Lena’s heart is still beating. 

Still, it doesn’t stop her from worrying.

* * *

An unmarried Queen is not customary at all in Krypton. Kryptonians believe that ruling a kingdom always takes two people. Two minds. Two souls. Two hearts. Even the House of El itself deems it unthinkable. Stronger together has always been the first thing they teach their young. Then comes the importance of family and then love. For an individual who chooses a life without love is no worthy leader at all. Without love there is no compassion and when it comes to ruling over a kingdom it’s a necessary trait. Seeking companionship is part of life and facing it all on your own is going to be unbearable. 

A lonely fate. 

The longest a crowned royalty has ever gone without an official wife has only been two weeks and three days. Kara Zor-El has passed that mark, is physically without a betrothed at the moment and has now been sitting in the throne on her own for three weeks. So much so that the council is starting to get worried. Kara’s temper and bad moods is also growing evident as she works more than she sleeps. 

When everyone looks to the Queen’s top general, Alex Danvers, for answers, all she can say is that, Her Majesty has certainly a lot in her mind at the moment. Keeping up appearances and listening to problems every single day does take a toll on one’s mental health. But everyone knows that the real problem was that the last emergency message from Argo’s royal voyager, the Strathos, had been a week ago, ever since they’ve encountered an ambush attack from dark pirates near planet Earth and no one has heard from the Queen’s beloved since then.

_‘Landed on Earth. Everyone is fine. Signals are low with such low grade Earth technology. Will make contact once we fix the ship.’_

Reports have gone as far to as to spread rumors that the Queen’s engagement to the Daxamite Princess is finally starting to crack from personal differences in culture and beliefs. That the trip was actually taken for the reason that there had been conflict between the two royalties and that Princess Lena had actually returned to Daxam in order to contemplate if they are still capable of pursuing a future together. A rumor that both the House of El and Midvale Castle’s spokesperson vehemently denied.

Which is why, it’s clearly becoming obvious of the other Kryptonian noble houses’ intentions of sending their daughters towards the Queen’s way in every event and occasion Her Majesty is present in. 

But then, much to their disappointment, Queen Kara would retire back to her chambers alone, politely refusing every sort of invitation. Not even the most seductive of temptresses could make her glance their way and thus, it was concluded that the spell the goddess of death had casted still holds the Queen’s heart as strongly as ever, like an icy fortress refusing to let her escape. The black engagement bracelet remains chained around her wrist and the Plumeria flowers continue to bloom in the Queen’s garden. 

Kara remains a _captive_ even as the month ends.

* * *

If there is one person that the Queen takes solace in, it’s little Izac. Beloved by all in Midvale Castle, the darling little boy has been grabbing hearts here and there ever since the Queen took him in. Dressed in luxurious Kryptonian fabrics, Izac would play around the castle grounds with his toys and books, waiting for his _Kara_ to finish up meetings and other appointments every evening so that they could share a meal together and talk about his little adventures like how the glowing little insects would fly around the flowers in pairs.

It’s clear how much the Queen dotes on the little boy like he is her own as her laughter rings out from the dining area whenever they are together. It is only then that the Queen seems more relaxed and soft. It is only then that the light in her eyes returns. Sometimes he’d ask for a game of hide and seek and it never ceases to amaze everybody just how endearing the image of the Queen playing in the gardens with him was.

Izac’s giggles always flow through the castle’s walls and if the sunshine had sound it’s exactly what it would be. The once quiet boy who keeps hiding from new people is now openly running about through halls. Kara has taught him to greet people politely and be constantly gracious in front of kindness. Nobody says it aloud but everyone knows it, Lena raised him well and it shows. She bleeds out of him. From his fascination for plants to his love for the flavor of chocolate in spite of not being able to ingest one. 

So when they see Kara holding him close to her during those late afternoons in the gardens. It’s because he has probably uttered something so very like Lena.

In some days, Kara would schedule appointments with Argo’s finest robotics scientists and biomedical engineers as they take a look at Izac to give him and the others the best life possible. Before Lena had left, she had addressed this to Kara. Because of the limited technology they had back at the manor, Izac’s enhancements are made of old models and scrap materials, all of which had caused several problems in the past few years. Old models are outdated for a reason and causes malfunctions. This could endanger all the parts inside him that are still human.

Thus, it had been countless trips back and forth to the lab. At first Kara worries about him. Izac still holds the mind and body of an innocent child despite the years that had passed. Due to the constant repairs and chemicals being made on his enhancements from time to time, his growth has stopped. Without highly advanced science technologies, it was highly expected. Lena had done a really good job in keeping him alive with what they could afford to get and that just shows how brilliant of a scientist she was.

But as little Izac stays completely still during exams and scans, looking up at the colorful lights above, Kara breathes a sigh of relief. He’s tough and brave, a warrior just like Lena. Still, Kara holds his hand and gently speaks to him all throughout the procedures. Just like Lena would back at the manor. 

It takes two weeks to see the change and finally get the adjustments right. Almost two months since Lena left, Izac now looks as he would’ve had if he hadn’t been fatally hit by the blaster. His thick umber brown hair bouncing as he hops around at the circular patterns on the floor, the flawless skin of his face looks healthy thanks to Kryptonian genetic treatments, there are no traces of the mismatched metals that make up his face, and his expressive honey brown eyes glimmer under the sun. He now looks just like any Kryptonian child his age.

The sound of footsteps are heard from across the courtyard until they stop in front of the little boy who turns around to flash a wide smile, his eyes brightening as he spots a familiar face.

“Kara!” he exclaims, rushing up to her, his arms coming around her as he looks up. “Can we play now?” he asks excitedly, words tumbling after another adorably, sounding just like any other eight year old boy. No more glitches.

Kara takes him by the hand as they start walking, the security detail trail behind slowly under Alex’s command. Precious moments like this are best kept private. Izac follows Kara, hopping at circles from time to time, his movements natural and not robotic anymore. 

“Can I be a general like Alex?” he asks curiously, looking up at her as Kara smiles. She doesn’t even need to turn around to find Alex sporting a look of pride at that.

“Someday, when you’re big enough to fit into an armor like Alex.” Kara replies as Izac seems to vibrate with excitement.

“Do I get to fly a spaceship too?” he asks as they emerge out into the beautiful lawn. 

“Well, that’s up to Lena. I will teach you myself if she approves,” Kara says, unconsciously reaching up her chest to place a palm on top of her beating heart. 

“When is Lena coming home?” Izac’s words are said slow when he asks this, his head lowering down and Kara knows the feeling. She understands this very well. That they both miss her so much it hurts.

Picking him up, Kara carries him, taking the chance to embrace him tightly as he wraps his arms around her neck with his head on her shoulder.

“Soon.”

She doesn’t tell him it aches. Her heart aches with sorrow. She doesn’t tell him that it’s from Lena. Lena is in sorrow and Kara is helpless, unable to even offer words of comfort to her. All she could do now was to hug Izac tight and rocks him gently as she does so. This way, he won’t see the tears slipping down her face. 

* * *

“Kara, are you sure?” Alex asks gently as their vehicles stop at Crux Penitentiary, the only place in Argo that feels so dreary and foreboding. The gray walls loom above the small island off the coast of Argo’s shorelines. The waves crash violently against the rocks surrounding the massive building. 

Breathing out slowly, Kara nods before giving the signal. Alex steps down their vehicle before opening the door for Kara to get out. Security surrounds them as they start to walk inside. The head of the penitentiary greets them, giving a respectful bow towards Kara before leading them towards the very cell they came here for. 

Kara glances over at Kelly Olsen who looks anxious as she wrings her hands throughout the long walk to her brother’s maximum security prison cell. Kara doesn’t blame her. James is still her brother and he had been a good one to Kelly. Raising her up on his own when their parents died after she’d been born. He loved her so much he was willing to betray the crown to ensure her safety and that’s where the conflict lies. 

Because Kara would do anything if ever it was her loved ones that had been held hostage by a mad man like Lex Luthor. Even if it meant betraying her duties. 

The whole place is pristine despite the gray scaled colors that make it look so depressing. Every prisoner has their own cell, complete with a bed, a study table and a portable bathroom for their personal use. They also get three meals a day with food that is decent and nutritious. Prisoners also get time for exercise, time to walk out in the open yard or spend time in the library. They also have monthly scheduled health exams, physically and mentally. 

Krypton may have condemned these people to imprisonment for their sins but still, they are treated like decent living beings. The goal here isn’t really punishment. It’s rehabilitation. A chance to reflect, to pay for what you’ve done and hopefully, when the time comes, be granted another chance for a new, better life away from crime. Which is why there are programs for ex-convicts where they are being guided back to the community to find decent work. Sometimes, they find their new passions after voluntarily choosing a chore work of their choice inside the penitentiary. Some of them even finish their education inside prison.

Krypton proudly has a low number of prisoners compared to other planets and has the highest percentage of successfully rehabilitated inmates. Most of them never return to Crux ever again. 

Kara hopes the same for James. Despite his betrayal, she still cares for him like a friend, maybe a brother even and wants to see him someday walking out of his cell, free. Which is why, they are here now.

Treason or crimes against the crown are one of the heaviest of crimes in Krypton. Sentences with such crimes are one of the longest. James falls under that category and thus, security measures are the tightest on his floor. 

Waiting in the observation room in front of a two way mirror connected to the holding room, Kara watches as James enters. Kelly, who is already inside, instantly reaches out to him. The siblings reuniting is bound to be an emotional one as James talks to his sister for the first time ever since the Daxamite attack months ago. 

Kara looks away, deciding to give the Olsen siblings a couple more minutes together before she steps in. Like Kelly, she hasn’t talked to him ever since the attack. With so many things happening at once she didn’t get a chance to but the truth is, it’s always been at the back of her mind. 

When Kelly embraces her brother once more before being escorted out of the holding room, she looks at Kara with eyes fresh of tears and sincerely tells her, ‘Thank you’. Visitations for high level prisoners are rare after all. 

Facing someone who has betrayed you is no walk in the park. Facing someone whom you’ve known and trusted for years only to betray you in the end, hurts. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I panicked,” James tells her as he kneels before her mournfully, his voice small, an opposite from his usual confident demeanor. 

“They had Kelly. They wanted me do something in exchange for her safety.”

He shakes his head, speaking in between sobs as he recalls the moment he received the threat. A burden he had constantly carried ever since then. 

“They wanted us to take that specific path back to Argo. That Her Majesty had to be there… I didn’t… I didn’t know what to do but they had my sister and I couldn’t…” He trails off, unable to continue.

“My life for hers. That’s what Lex asked you to give. Because it would hurt Kal and would also leave Argo without an immediate heir. A vulnerability he would take advantage of.” Kara says before slowly breathing out.

“But you lived and it infuriated him more. I thought I was about to lose Kelly but the plan changed at the last minute.” James admits bitterly.

“Lex Luthor is manipulative and a liar.” Kara mutters. “He would never follow through with the deal and you should’ve known that.”

“That’s true. He wanted to do one more thing. One last thing. Said the plan has changed. He wanted me to find Lena… and the Plumeria she has.” He hangs his head in embarrassment, finding it hard to look at her.

“You should’ve trusted me, James.” Kara sadly says.

“I should have… that was my biggest mistake… and I plan to pay for it with the rest of my life. I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Kara.” 

Silence envelops them as Kara finally stands from her seat, looking down at him.

“If… Lex had Alex instead of Kelly, I probably would’ve almost done the same thing.” Kara confesses.

“I’m not perfect either. No one is. I do understand why you did what you did…”

She takes out a golden letter sealed with the House of El’s crest and Argo’s coat of arms.

“I’ve convinced the council to lighten your sentence to a year. However, you’ll no longer serve as a soldier. You’re now officially discharged from service and will never be allowed to return to Midvale Castle ever again.”

She steps to the side, about to leave, when she stops by the door.

“I wished you trusted me. You should’ve believed that I would have done all that I can to get Kelly back safely instead of you carrying all that by yourself. We could’ve done it together. You were a brother to me and that’s why it hurts it a lot.”

She inhales, looking up at the ceiling to blink back the tears. “Maybe one day… one day, we could greet each other with a smile. But right now… I can’t. I hope you understand that. Goodbye James.”

With that she leaves James, still kneeling on the floor at the center of the holding room, his broken sobs echoing behind her. 

Still, a tiny part of her holds on to that one day.

Someday.

* * *

_I miss you. Be safe._

The message burns straight from her heart as she sends it out just like the others before it. Five months have passed since Lena left and Kara still clings to the memories she left whenever she closes her eyes. In a few days they’d welcome another month and then the count would be six. Six months. Whispers are starting to grow louder and it’ll be a matter of time until the council opens the discussion Kara doesn’t even want to _discuss._

The last message from the Strathos had been a month ago. It contained their coordinates and the status of the ship itself. The message itself must’ve been hard to send as the words have been deliberately shortened to fit it all in one go. Kara had been tempted to board into a ship and fly to said coordinates but after much contemplation she sends the Comulus instead, a repair ship filled with spare parts and supplies. 

There had been no new messages ever since. 

Still, Kara sends out messages of her own, hoping that, like the Comulus, they would reach Lena. She sends them out especially during times when she feels the half of her heart crying in sadness, weary, tired, and distressed. 

Apparently, even her own feelings had been transparent enough that Lucy, who visits the castle during weekends when she doesn’t have classes to help in the kitchen, tries to get her potstickers from her favorite stall downtown. Alex wordlessly buys her bottles of Blue Ice, offering her a ride around the city just for fun. Her parents call her up every now and then. And Izac just hugs her at random moments. Sometimes when she’s too stressed, she visits the orphanages and soaks up all the tender love from the little angels. She always brings Izac with her. 

She doesn’t regret letting Lena go. Never. But it doesn’t make her long for her any less. 

Most times, she ends up sleeping underneath the Plumeria after reviewing some proposals from council members and letters from various organizations or other dignitaries for various reasons. Sometimes she just lays down there, staring up at the Plumerias, the leaves and the starry sky. Just like tonight. It eases her heart somehow. Enough for her to close her eyes and breathe in the scent of the flowers. 

It’s Lena she sees every single time. Her face, her eyes, when they light up at the sight of chocolate, her smile that turns into a smirk when she wins an argument, the way she looks at her when she’s annoyed or amused, her laughter and the magic she does. Kara even misses the white tender lazy fall of snow back at the manor. They were beautiful, just like everything Lena creates, despite being conjured whenever her heart hardens with anger. It was still beautiful and Kara deems that Lena can never make anything ugly. 

Besides, Lena had confessed that she didn’t necessarily need to be angry to create it. She conjures snow when she misses someone too. It’s also a longing she wishes deep in her heart, one she wishes can be filled up by that very thing she longs to. 

_I miss you_

Kara would find snow fitting at the moment. If it was her, it would have been snowing non-stop in Argo for four months straight. Raining and snowing. That would’ve been a disaster. 

Thinking of snow, Kara almost feels it dusting her cheeks. How long has it been since she’s felt that familiar chill? Perhaps the emptiness in her heart has reached new heights. Maybe she’s gotten to a point where the cold winter winds have resided in her chest. 

Her eyes flutter open to a tender downfall of white dusts of snow, blowing tenderly along with the wind and down her face. She stares at it for a while, fearing that her eyes have finally decided to play tricks on her. But when she holds her hand up to reach for it, she finds that it feels real enough. 

Closing her eyes again, her hand falling down on top of her beating heart, she silently prays to the gods that it truly is real because that could only mean one thing and Kara doesn’t want to keep her hopes up only to crash back down again. 

She lays like that for a long time until a tear slips down her cheek and it’s like being softly laid into warm waters at last, hugging every part of her. Kara clings to it. Her heart beating like a war drum. Finally at long last she musters the courage to open her eyes and it feels like taking a lungful of air for the first time. 

She turns her head to the side only for her cheek to bump against something. Dark hair spills across her shoulder and tentatively, Kara reaches out to brush it with her fingers, caressing smooth skin as she does so. Like instinct her lips press against dark hair and the arms that have wound up around her middle tighten at the tender action.

“I missed you too.” Lena softly says, warm breath hitting Kara’s neck and it’s like flicking a switch as Kara’s arms instantly wrap around Lena, grasping at her coat and tugging at fabric.

“You’re really here.” Kara says tearfully as if still trying to convince herself that this is real and she feels Lena nod. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It’s okay. You’re home.”

Silence follows and Kara wants to ask. She wants to ask a million things but there’s one question that floats above the rest. But then she holds it back because Lena seems tired and Kara doesn’t want to bombard her with so many things all at the same time. Lena will tell her when she is ready and feels like it.

“I found my mother.” Lena tells her and Kara holds her breath, wondering what her next words will be.

“She died a year ago.”

Pain flows straight from Kara’s chest and she pulls Lena even closer. Fingers dig at the back of Kara’s suit and it doesn’t take a genius to know how devastating this has been to Lena. Nevertheless, she struggles to continue.

“She had no choice… She had no choice but to give me away, Kara.” Lena says, voice quivering at the end. 

“Apparently, I was already showing signs of my abilities even as a baby that it was so hard to keep it a secret. The Plumeria was of great interest to many. She tried but in the end, she knew she couldn’t keep me safe all by herself. So she called him… she called my father, Lionel.” The breath Lena takes is deep and heavy. She didn’t even have to say anything, Kara could feel it all. 

“She wasn’t born like me. She thought the sorcerer’s line ended with her. That’s what she thought, until I was born. So she wasn’t immune to sickness. Cancer took her. A deadly disease that Earth still has no true cure for. Not with such limited technology and the lack of advance medical research.” Lena sighs and Kara already senses the regret in her words. 

She doesn’t blame her. Had Lena gotten to her earlier then… But what use is regret when everything has already been done? 

“She wrote me letters.” Lena continues, a sad smile on her lips. “She wrote to me almost every day.”

“I haven’t read it all,” she confessed. “Will you… read the rest with me?”

Caressing Lena’s dark, visibly shorter, locks, Kara softly replies, “Of course. I’d love to. She sounds like a hero. Just like you.”

That gets Lena to breath out a laugh. Finally. When Kara looks back up to the sky, she finds her next words.

“She loves you. Your mother, she loves you. Now that she’s up in the stars, I think she’s very proud of the person you’ve become and all the sacrifices you’ve given to reunite families. I bet she’s smiling down at you right now.”

“At us.” Lena corrects as Kara turns her gaze back at her, eyes making contact with those exquisitely green irises she loves so much. She longs to tell her how much she’s missed her. 

When Lena leans forward to kiss her, Kara kisses her back, pouring every emotion she feels in to it that words alone can never completely describe. Kara wants to stay in this moment forever. 

It’s unfortunate they have to part for air but one look in Lena’s eyes and Kara could already tell that there’s something she wants to say. Specifically, something that feels utterly familiar to when a guilty looking Izac broke a porcelain vase in one of the castle’s common rooms.

“So… right, before anything else, since you’ve already mentioned it,” Lena begins, getting up a bit to rest her weight on her elbow as she glances down at Kara for a second or two before looking elsewhere.

“You know, that part about me reuniting families?”

“Uh huh.” Kara slowly nods, looking at her fiancee’ carefully.

“So that might partly be the reason why… it took us a while to get back.”

* * *

Catco Media releases a breaking report first thing in the morning. Despite Midvale Castle’s still not releasing an official statement, an insider has reported that the royal voyager, the Strathos and the repair ship, has indeed returned two hours past midnight. Princess Lena was also confirmed to be in it, laying false rumors of the royal break-up to rest. 

Just an hour after the news, Midvale Castle’s representatives finally release the official statement straight from the Queen’s office. Along with it, footage recorded from the Strathos’ own camera travel logs. 

The statement starts with the announcement that Princess Lena has indeed arrived after her personal travel to her home planet, Earth, mainly to visit her birth mother, the late Lady Katherine Eloise Cleary. It is also said that while on voyage to and from Earth, the Strathos had encountered a pirate ships, taking illegal slaves from different planets. Videos of said pirate ships exploding into a red ball of fire flash on screen. The Strathos has also taken hits and did require repair after being blasted on its right wing.

Princess Lena has made the ultimate decision of rescuing said slaves and even going as far as to track a secret slave trading market and an underground fighting ring where most of the bidding and purchase for slaves are being conducted. The footage switches to what remains of the said trading market and the collapse of the illegal fighting ring. Swallowed by frightening red flames and reduced to ashes as traders, pirates and slave lords flee. 

Meanwhile, the slaves have either been freed or have joined the Strathos, most of them are children.

The last part of the released statement is a short announcement about the royal wedding. As of this moment, it is currently being prepared and is to take place in the afternoon at a private ceremony, unlike the traditional highly publicized grand marriage ceremonies of past royalties. Queen Kara Zor-El and Princess Lena Luthor have only invited family and close friends. It is not stated where it will take place however, and many speculate that in line with their desire to break tradition, they might not be holding it at the castle’s holy sanctuary for the first time.

Following said news, reports of King Kal and Queen Lois travelling to Argo have been circulating. So has the rumor that King Lar Gand of Daxam will be in attendance via holographic stream.

Nevertheless, one thing remains certain and it is that Argo will certainly have a new Queen by the end of the day.

* * *

“Kara, relax.” Alex reminds her for the tenth time as she fidgets with her formal golden suit, another one of Azure’s stellar creations. Decorated with the bright golden rays of the sun with very intricate flowery details.

“Why can’t we start now? Are we still waiting for someone?” she questions, breathing in and out before pacing around the room yet again. Her wavy locks following her every movement. 

Clearly it’s already making Alex dizzy as she steps in her way to stop her.

“Everything is going according to plan. They are just putting up the finishing touches and of course making sure that your future Queen is all dressed and ready. You need to relax!” Alex tells her as she pushes her down to sit on the couch.

“I just want to make her my wife like… this very second.” Kara sighs, eyes drifting to the trees outside of Mera’s Heart Orphanage. They’ve recently finished building the greenhouse at the back and it’s very similar to the one Lena owns in Daxam, just as Kara has ordered it to be.

“And she will be if you could just be patient for a couple more minutes and try not to ruin your dress. Azure will be pissed if you ruin his art, whether you are the Queen or not.” Alex chuckles before giving her a meaningful look.

“I’m happy for you. You deserve this.” Alex says. 

A smile spreads on Kara’s face, seemingly waiting until finally Alex relents, “Fine, come here and give me a hug.”

Getting up in a flash, Kara opens her arms to hug Alex tight. It takes a couple of seconds before Kara suddenly speaks.

“So when are you asking Maggie on like a real date?”

Alex pushes her away and groans, “I’m working on it.”

Just then a knock comes at the door and when Alex opens it to Nia’s excited look, Kara doesn’t waste no time on walking out the door. Because it only means one thing and that is finally what she’s been waiting for all morning. 

With her soldiers waiting Kara heads over to the beautiful sprawling gardens of the orphanage. She could see the path walk to the greenhouse at the left. Past that, surrounded by the sunflowers, there’s a clearing where everyone she knows and loves stands in attendance. Her parents, Kal and Lois, Izac being carried by Querl, all their friends and their very special guests, the adorable children of the orphanage are all there.

Her soldiers, headed by both Alex and Maggie line up at the path to the front where one of the council’s elders stand to officiate the ceremony. And just when Kara thinks her coronation was the biggest ceremony she faced, she’s proven wrong. Because this feels so much bigger than that. More special.

When she takes her place up front, she doesn’t get to breathe easy as she finally sees Lena. Escorted by her cousin, Daxam’s King, King Lar who arrived this morning. A month ago, Lena had indeed decided to make a stop at Daxam, hoping against hope that a royal Kryptonian ship will be permitted to dock. It only took her mentioning her name and her cousin before they’ve been granted entry. Along with alliance talks that seemed to have been taken quite positively, she’s invited him to Argo for this special day.

Lena hugs her cousin before finally making the walk alone, looking devastatingly beautiful in that golden dress. It matches the intricate detail Kara’s suit has. Watching her walk to her makes Kara’s heart swell. It also makes it want to jump and burst in a sea of colors. 

It only felt like yesterday when she had first went to Daxam with her family and attending a dinner event in the Luthor’s castle where she was swapping masks with Alex so as not to be followed by a persistent Daxamite prince. It gave her more room to move around undetected. Which got her to observe around more and notice a girl standing alone in a corner, possibly the same age as she was, wearing a red dress that matched her red mask. But that hadn’t been the only reason why she caught her eye. It was how tenderly she picked up a flower that had fell down the floor and placed it back in one of the vases. It seemed like nothing at first but when she catches sight of the drooping flowers slowly bloom up straight with just a subtle brush of a finger, her jaw slackens in awe. She had then followed her around for a while, watching her adorably staring with such rapt interest at the array of chocolate, smiling at the servants—and what a pretty smile that was, and enjoying her fruits without a care in the world. 

Wondering how to introduce herself and what exactly to say after, she almost jumps when her persistent Daxamite suitor suddenly stands in between them to talk to the girl whom he seems to be well-acquainted with. Reluctantly she had moved away to hide. Unfortunately, even after all the effort, the Daxamite noble found her and gave her a bouquet of pretty roses that were so beautiful she just had to accept. Still, she had kept an eye out for her, finding herself unable to stay far. 

Kara had thought that perhaps, they can both be lonely together. She doesn’t have a lot of friends outside the castle and maybe another lonely soul in the crowd can be her friend. Besides, she seemed to be the only sweetheart in the room, greeting the castle guards and leaving them food to eat. Very unlike the proud royalties inside who look down on those lower of status, only caring about flaunting their assets and titles. No, her kind-hearted and enamoring flower fairy isn’t like any of the princesses she’s met. So nobody can blame Kara for stepping out to the gardens and up the hill to follow her, eyes staring up at hypnotizing dark flowing hair bouncing as she lazily sways to the music.

But all it took was one look into those green eyes that sealed the deal. Oh, those very splendid swirl of endless green that has got her breathless upon closer inspection. Paired with that spell-binding smile and that enticing voice, she knew then and there of the crush she is slowly harboring for this girl who introduced herself as Mera.

Those very same green eyes that look at her with the same adoration as hers does as they stand in front of loved ones to promise eternity together. Lena may have felt like the moon, covered in darkness, cold and isolated but Kara thinks otherwise. 

Lena is the sun. She always has been. Even from the very beginning. As warm as the sunlight and as bright as a power beacon that shines even from lightyears away. Lena has drawn her in from the very beginning, stunning and mystical. She’s the sun. From her smile to her heart.

She’s Kara’s sun.

And as Lena kneels to accept the crown around her head that would finally make her Queen of Argo, Kara realizes just how lucky she is because most people could only stare up at the sun and yet here she was holding her hand, wrists bound by a cloth and bracelets. When the ceremony comes to a close, Lena’s lips sealed with hers, Kara feels the tears escape the corner of her eyes as she holds her Queen close.

At long last, where many have tried and gave up in failure, she continued to push and never stopped. It took years, it took too many tears and so many fears, past the midst of war and the mask of death until finally…

Kara kisses the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Violets : Faithfulness, 'I'll Always Be There'
> 
> Security Droid camera 3's footage live from Midvale Castle's grand dining area. 10:45pm.
> 
> Alex: No, seriously, the footage the Strathos took was gold! So now that we're all drunk, let's watch my favorite scene--Everyone quiet! Shhh!
> 
> Nia: Why?? No! No! How about we don't watch it?
> 
> Sam: Oh you poor thing... Alex just play it!
> 
> Maggie: Sorry Nia. Your misery is our entertainment.
> 
> Queen Kara: What is this about? You know I don't encourage bullying from any of you... even from you, Lena. My beautiful wife, Lena Zor-El. I love you but bullying is not allowed in our house.
> 
> Queen Lena: Okay, but did you die though?
> 
> Querl: How about we just watch a movie. Earth has so many good movies! Like that one called Jurassic World!
> 
> Queen Lena: I hate that movie.
> 
> Querl: Alright, King Arthur: The Legend of the--
> 
> Queen Lena: Also NOT that one. 
> 
> Alex: Alright, alright, we're getting way off course now. Everybody, Your Majesties, please pay attention.
> 
> Queen Kara: What are we watching again?
> 
> Maggie: Nia's embarrassment. 
> 
> Nia: Ugh. You're all so mean!
> 
> Sam: Alex press the damn button for the love of Rao!
> 
> Queen Kara: Stop bullying her! She's just a child!
> 
> Queen Lena: It's the green button on the left, Alex. Green.
> 
> [[ Video playing ]]
> 
> Alex: Oooh! Rao, look at that guy fly! 
> 
> Maggie: Oh yeah! Bye bye bastards! 
> 
> Sam: Woah... nice one Queen Lena.
> 
> Queen Kara: You said it was just a small explosion.
> 
> Queen Lena: Yeah... about that... I think I got carried away... just a bit.
> 
> Maggie: Boom! Boom! Oh look at all of them fly! Smash! Oh ho ho I love it!
> 
> Queen Lena: ...tiny explosion.
> 
> Alex: Shhh! We're getting to the best part now!
> 
> Nia: Nooooo!
> 
> Querl: Dracula, anyone?
> 
> Sam: Wait for it! Wait for it!
> 
> Alex: 3,2,1 and KISS!
> 
> Maggie: Aww! Love in the midst of chaos.
> 
> Queen Kara: Oh... is that Nia kissing Querl?
> 
> Nia: It was a spur of a moment thing okay? We took out the bad guys! It was... it was the adrenaline rush! 
> 
> Sam: It's okay Nia, we get it. Queen Kara has a lot of spur of the moments with Queen Lena too. 
> 
> Queen Kara: Yes. I love those moments.
> 
> Sam: Anyways, clearly, we have a winner. Everyone pay up!
> 
> Alex: 800 sapphire moons. It's official. I'm broke. Sawyer, will you still go out with me even if I'm broke?
> 
> Maggie: This is the worst loss I've ever had in a while but well, Danvers, I can think of a lot of things we can do even if we go poor.
> 
> Sam: Can I cry for a moment before I part with my stones? 
> 
> Queen Kara: Why are you all giving moon stones to my wife? ...wait, no... LENA! A QUEEN IS NOT ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE IN GAMBLING-
> 
> Recording cut. Footage deleted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be released next week.


	27. Bleeding Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of Bleeding Heart! My apologies for taking so long to update. I have to blame this on writer's block and the unwillingness to end this story which is very dear to my heart (like any story I create). Anyways, I'd like to thank the bottles of gin I drank (drink moderately kids) and the quiet after mid-night hours that helped me write again.

**Epilogue**

**Bleeding Heart**

The sun rises over the ocean’s horizon early in the morning, slowly bathing the kingdom of Argo awake to start a new day. Floating high up above the glistening Merrow Falls, overlooking the kingdom, Midvale Castle stands proudly as it always had for centuries, a symbol of hope, peace and prosperity. Even in the next centuries to come, it will continue to uphold this promise. 

In time with the rising sun, spring breathes life to sleeping flowers and hibernating trees. Birds take to the sky, shaking off the last remnants of winter as the soft hum of the early morning sounds start to increase. Buzzing with life, a noise that evokes nostalgia, one of Argo's charms.

Midvale Castle also has its own flora and fauna. A sea of sunflowers in one of the private gardens are infamous for its ties to Argo’s Queen, Her Majesty, Queen Kara Zor-El. Born along with the first sunflowers planted in the said garden, Kryptonians have compared her to the beautiful tall yellow blossoms. Radiating with the same relaxing positive energy and capable of making a room light up with just a smile. Argo’s Queen Kara is a well-beloved figure all over the planet and even outside of it. Under her rule, changes have been made, injustices righted and peace has remained.

Also particularly known for rare eye-catching flowers, Midvale Castle’s grounds aren’t only known for the Queen’s sunflowers. In different sections of the wide castle grounds, there are a variety of flowers that aren’t usually seen anywhere and are worth an expensive number of stones if bought. Some of them are even gifts from different planets, given by royalties from distant lands. A new custom practiced ever since the dawn of the new reign.

The large Plumeria tree on the west side of the castle, on the other hand, may not be rare in Krypton as it blooms in a lot of parts all over the planet, specifically, in all of Krypton’s resting places but it is considered special. Flowers for the dead, as they are usually called, and have always been associated to death since the earliest records of Kryptonian history. Which is why having it in Queen’s backyard, right in front of her royal quarters is sort of jarring. Yet it remains standing, untouched, not a single soul in all the planet daring to have it removed.

Until that is, one finds out that the Queen is married to a very powerful sorceress with Daxamite blood and a Luthor at that. A name all of Krypton is very familiar with. The planet’s former number one enemy. A nightmare to those who’s lost loved ones to the terror the Luthors had inflicted more than a year ago. Scars that are the broken ships outside the planet of Krypton are all that is left as a reminder of that dark time. 

Queen Lena Zor-El. Despite carrying the House of El’s symbol and name, many have not forgotten her past or her blood. So, everyone wonders just what sort of spells have been casted upon Argo who, strangely enough, love her just as much as Queen Kara and are highly protective of their beloved Queens. It’s as if they are blindly enamored by the goddess of death herself and sing praises of her name. 

Still, rumors continue to run, even across the universe. That Midvale Castle is wrapped under a dark spell, icy and cold, a fitting fortress for the Queen of Death. That the warm sunny, colorful image it has is just an illusion, a mask to hide the evil behind it. That anyone who has opposed Queen Lena are being tortured by dark magic and gruesomely killed. Their screams only heard by the castle’s walls. That the life-like statues around the garden are once living Kryptonians molded into marble for going against her. And that Queen Kara is helplessly enchanted by a magic she cannot be free from unless one is brave enough to end the Queen of Death’s rein. 

An impossible feat, given how powerful Lena is.

But power is feared not only because of the capacity it has to obliterate anything in its way but also for what it is used against on and Argo’s Queen Lena has a bloody history that has made her to be the cruel goddess she is whispered to be. 

Thus, it is why the rumors will never die.

“Alcor heading towards the target.”

Soldiers wearing form fitting power suits walk in strategic formation as they start to enter a dilapidated three-story building in the dark of the night. Their footsteps silent with their high-tech military boots that enables them to float a couple of inches off the ground.

“Vega moving in from the back entry way.”

Another team of soldiers start making their way in from the opposite side of the building, scanning every corner for threats with their highly advanced technology, laser blasters powered up and ready to fire. 

“Threat detected.”

Vega team reports as they take down three cyborgs guarding the area, scanning everything for signs of life before proceeding on.

“Threat on hallway eliminated.”

A couple more threats are taken down one by one until the Alcor team head towards their intended destination, a room at the end of the third floor of the building. Switching up their formation into a circle, guarding their commander as their shields appear. Holding it all up together, they form a barricade. Vega's reports come in a second as they take more forces down.

They near the door as they make a countdown, before barging in confidently despite the warnings blaring red at their scanners. In a surprising move, they automatically lower their shields as they enter. At the same second, fatal blasters fire towards them all at once. The attack is explosive as the building shakes at the impact, the entire room covered in a cloud of gray dust. 

But then as soon as the room starts to clear, the attackers are caught off guard, staring in disbelief as they watch with gaping mouths. Shields have moved to the side and above, protecting a single individual from falling debris. The House of El’s symbol shining right at the center of the individual’s chest as vibrant green eyes greet them in annoyance.

“Pathetic,” Lena Zor-El, Queen of Argo, drawls out, a brow arching up challengingly which the attackers quickly take up, firing everything they got. But no matter what they do, their blasters and bullets never go through. Instead it all accumulates in one giant red orb that grows right in front of the Queen of Argo’s palm. Argo’s soldiers remaining calm and unmoving, unbothered by any sort of threat and confident in their commander’s abilities.

Finally realizing their doom, their enemies start panicking, turning around to run only to be hit by a strong force, sending them all flying against the walls and losing consciousness except for one. The guy groans and weakly turns to his side only to suddenly be lifted in the air with a mere flick of Lena’s wrist. He cries out in fear and pain as he floats in front of her.

“Where are they?” Lena asks, her voice cold as ice as the guy starts to choke, wisps of smoke coming out from his lips as he shivers uncontrollably, his skin slowly turning into a light shade of purple from the cold that seems to consume him from the inside. 

“Do not make me repeat myself,” she slowly emphasizes, voice going low and dark, as he coughs up from the tightening of his chest, a trembling finger pointing to the wall behind him.

In a snap, the guy falls down the ground, crumpling into a ball as he continues to shiver. Stepping away from the shields surrounding her, Lena makes her way towards the end of the wall, her soldiers following her. Putting her palm against the surface of the wall, she looks around it for a while before moving her hand to the side, her finger pushing a secret button.

Something gives way and slides to the side as she enters it cautiously. Small gasps and whimpers come from behind it as she finds scared eyes looking at her. Sighing in relief, she turns on her comms. 

“They’re here. They’re fine.” She mutters to the other line before slowly kneeling down in front of one of the little girls, huddling close to each other as they tremble.

One of the soldiers comes up to her, reporting that every threat around the building has been neutralized and all the perpetrators are going to be taken straight to Crux Penitentiary. 

Looking back at the children, the ice finally breaks.

“Hello, my name is Lena,” she smiles warmly, voice going softer, gentler. It’s as if she just hadn’t taken down several armed men. 

“Want to play a game?”

* * *

“Your Majesty,” a soft voice says repeatedly.

“What?” Lena slowly asks, eyes still closed.

“We’re home,” the voice which turns out to be Sam’s informs her and Lena finally notices that their vehicle has already stopped and the morning sun is shining brightly. 

“Good, give me a minute.” She mumbles, not even opening her eyes, already feeling far too comfortable in the position she is in to move. Midvale’s vehicles all have such soft plush seats and she hasn’t slept all night from the mission she took to personally handling herself.

A tip had came in just yesterday morning that a transport vehicle disguising as a delivery service for Kryptonian metal was smuggling children from planet to planet until it could reach one of the secret slave trading markets which Lena plans to find through one of their prisoners. She intends to never make it easy for any of them. It’s already infuriating that they actually have someone in Krypton as a contact and are using old unused buildings outside the city as their ‘cargo’ drop. So infuriating that one of the chandeliers in the throne room almost fell down yesterday morning followed by a clap of thunder breaking from above the sky. An occurrence which happens every now and then enough times that the citizens of Argo can now only sigh knowingly.

“Your Majesty.” It’s coming from Nia this time. 

“It hasn’t been a minute yet.” She replies icily as she hears Sam sigh heavily with her words, mumbling ‘ _Rao, some things never change.’_

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty, but I—your in-laws, the former King and Queen, are… here.” Nia stutters.

Lena’s eyes slowly open to her words, inhaling deeply before sitting and straightening up, waving a hand as a signal to open the vehicles door. Royalty protocols require every single door to be opened for them, which is absurd but Lena has no choice but to deal with it. Protocols are protocols. 

It’s Maggie who stands by the vehicle door as Lena gets out, she greets her with a knowing smile. Striding confidently through the castle doors with Sam and Nia behind her, every soldier and servant bows down to greet Lena. She makes her way to her room, the most heavily guarded area out of the entire castle. 

Desperately needing to get out of her suit so she can wash off the soot and dust all over her body and change into comfortable but fancy enough clothes in front her in-laws, Lena doesn’t waste time tugging at her clothing. She passes by the large bed as she starts to strip, finding it unnecessary to have assistants do it for her, before stopping by the vase of beautiful red roses. She softly touches it, a small smile in her lips before making her way inside the massive bathroom to take a quick shower. 

When she’s all dressed and ready, she walks out the room, her dress flowing softly with her every move.

“Hope you haven’t forgotten your appointment with Lady Kelly Olsen later, Your Majesty?” Sam reminds her as they walk to one of the drawing rooms.

“I haven’t.” Lena quickly says.

“You totally forgot, didn’t you?” Sam whispers, giving her a look.

“Shut up.” She mutters through gritted teeth as Sam smiles.

When they get to the room, Nia is already waiting, ready to announce her presence, another protocol royalties must follow every time they have guests. Even if they are family. Lena yet again just sighs at that. 

“Lena!” Zorel’s voice booms as soon as she steps in, his arms already open wide to give her a bear hug that almost knocks the air out of her lungs.

“How’s my favorite daughter in-law?”

“I’m your _only_ daughter in-law, father.” She replies with a cheeky smile as he laughs.

“And I’m glad you are!” he says delightedly before giving her another bone-crushing hug.

“Oh that’s enough, for Rao’s sake, it’s like you haven’t seen her last week.” Alura says as she gets up from her seat to greet her with a warm, much tender, hug. 

“That was a council meeting! I can’t hug my daughters during official meetings now, can I?” Zorel justifies as Alura touches her cheek.

“You look tired, dear.” She voices out with a slight frown and Lena shakes her head to dismiss her worries.

“I’m fine, mother. It’s just that we intercepted a slave transaction late last night. I had to stay to make sure the children are comfortable and settled back in the orphanage. Further interrogations on the slave traders we caught will be conducted later on. We’re working together with the other planets where they’ve been suspected to have travelled from before coming here.” Lena informs them while Zorel sits, frowning at the existence of such illegal activities in Krypton.

“Those despicable scums! If they think they can boldly come here and go unnoticed, then they’re mistaken—and in Argo of all places! Have you tightened security on all our ports?” Zorel asks.

“I have all our entry and exit points on high alert. I’ve also sent a message to the other kingdoms as well, especially Kryptonopolis. Any suspicious cargo will be stopped, scanned and thoroughly inspected. I’ve also updated our technology for that. Not even concealers can hide anything.”

“Very good, as expected of our Lena. Argo has never been in better hands,” Zorel commends with a proud smile. It makes Lena’s heart swell.

“We still have a lot to learn from both of you.” She admits as the former King shakes his head, laughing.

“The first thing you’ll need to learn is getting adequate rest. Both you and Kara, when she comes home,” The Queen points out, a look of worry passing her features as she holds Lena’s hand.

“Actually, I just had a nap earlier and I wouldn’t pass the chance of beating father in chess… again,” she slyly says as Alura sighs, already knowing that this is something she cannot stop.

“Oh no, you still have a _lot_ to learn from me, child,” Zorel teases as he presses a button on the table to open a secret compartment, a chess board with all chess pieces aligned and set automatically emerging from below.

“I’ll go make your favorite tea then.” Alura tells her as Lena’s smile widens, feeling grateful before sitting opposite an already extremely focused Zorel.

When Alura pours honey flower tea in a cup for her just as Zorel makes his move and sits next to her to voice out how foolish of a move it was, Lena’s worries fade in a distance, letting the warmth wrap around her and bask in it for as long as she could.

* * *

“Your Majesty.”

“Is Argo under attack?” Lena calmly utters, eyes remaining closed as she lays still in the sofa of her office, using Kara’s military coat as her blanket. 

“No, Your Majesty.” Sam tells her in a tone that has answered these kinds of questions almost every day. 

“Is someone dying?” she asks yet again. 

“No, Your Majesty.” Sam tiredly sighs.

“Is my wife recklessly charging towards the first sign of danger in order to save the entire planet again?”

“I… will not be surprised if she did. By the way, Queen Kara is scheduled to call you in about three hours, Your Majesty.”

“Good, now leave and close the door on your way out.” Lena mumbles before shifting to lay on her side, facing away from Sam.

“Lady Olsen is here for you or do you want to cancel your appointment and have me tell her to come back next week?” Sam asks and Lena sighs yet again. 

It takes a couple of silent seconds before she’s forcibly pushing herself to sit up and stare at the time. It’s already afternoon and she still feels tired. Naps are useless apparently and based on the cloudy sky, it’s screwing up her mood.

She did think of backing out the first time she called for Kelly. She still thinks of backing out every time this appointment comes. But then she still goes in, anxiously twisting the bracelet in her wrist, finding strength in it.

She has to do this. No. _Needs_. She needs this. It’s good. It’s healthy. But it’ll never be easy. Ever. At least, not now. She grips the bracelet, twisting it yet again. Kara’s encouraging smile flashing in the back of her head.

“Your Majesty.” Kelly greets her with a respectful bow despite the many times Lena tells her not to. 

“Kelly,” Lena says as she crosses over the space between them to give her a hug. 

Two years ago, Lena wouldn’t even have thought that she’d find another Kryptonian friend. She would’ve cursed out in disbelief if anyone had said that she’d find a family and a home in Krypton. That she would be loved not only by one but an entire kingdom. That paintings of her will be hung and statues built. It’s absurd, really—she tried to have the statue taken down but failed when the council and the citizens themselves refused citing that it’s only right that she must have one too. But it’s real. It’s Lena’s reality.

This afternoon appointment with Kelly is also Lena’s new reality. About three months ago, she felt that it was time. Time to face the issues she had struggled with. Time to… talk about it. And maybe it doesn’t feel comfortable or different in the start. Perhaps it’s a slow process but nevertheless, she’s moving. Along with Kara’s gentle encouragement, there’s still a long way before she gets there but the important things is, she’s taking a step and sometimes that’s all it takes for a wound to start healing.

“I just… I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not. None of what you feel is.”

Kelly feels like a friend lending an ear and Lena is grateful that it’s her. She wouldn’t have opened up to a stranger. No matter how many accolades they have on the subject. 

“I,” she twists her bracelet again, “Whenever I experience something good, life has taught me that none of it ends well or that it just… _ends_ and Kara… she’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my life.” She exhales, looking down at the bracelet, a reminder of an eternal promise she made.

“I’ve never had a good thing for this long that… it scares me whenever I think of it… of the thought that this too might end.”

She feels Kelly hold her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Eyes that don’t judge, look at her with understanding. 

“Bad things do happen, I’m sure you know that. It’s all part of living. But there are things that stay forever, hidden in memories that make you smile, a feeling so powerful you can’t describe it out loud and genuine moments that your heart will never forget. Those are things nothing and no one can ever be able to take away from you. Even as the end comes.”

Kelly smiles, “The mind is so powerful and complex. Everyone forgets that sometimes. Thoughts can turns into realities if you let it. So, whenever your mind goes to that dark place I want you to think of every good thing today, a moment or a feeling, no matter if it’s big or small, long or fleeting, as long as it’s good. Then I want you to think of a good thing you look forward to tomorrow. A reminder that there are wrongs in this world but it’s not everything and we will never allow it to consume us.”

These things are hard and progress seems slow, sometimes it feels like there’s none but maybe she didn’t see it just yet. Because somehow, it’s like gradually untangling little knots inside your chest bit by bit. And when you finally feel it, it's like a sweet relief.

“Thank you, Kelly.”

“A hearty chat with a friend in between good tea and desserts? I should be the one thanking you.” Kelly laughs lightly.

“I should be paying you. Even just once.” She offers for the hundredth time.

“Nonsense. Your donations to the Panacea are already more than enough.” Kelly waves off for the hundredth time as well. Lena takes note to send another enormous donation. 

“Oh and there will be a children’s week at the hospital starting with the opening of the new children’s wing you had designed. Did you receive the invitation I sent you?” Kelly asks. The younger Olsen has been preparing this special event for a month now.

“I did. Izac and I will be there. Also, I’ll drag Kara if I have to.” Lena replies, trying to remember if they had any other events to attend during that specific week. There are a few but she still can make it to the hospital during the opening day.

“Great, Izac will surely love it!” Kelly happily says before asking a question that Lena is sure Sam would like to discuss with her.

“Is Queen Kara still in Kryptonopolis? I heard of the national conference from the news.”

“Yes, since two days ago. She brought Izac with her. They’ll be back at the end of the week.”

“Two days.” Kelly hums, giving her a knowing look. “You… haven’t been sleeping well for two days, have you?”

Lena sighs at that before confessing, “Okay, so I might have realized just how dependent I had become towards… my wife.” She scratches at her forehead and sighs yet again.

“It’s the first time in a year, well, ever since I returned to Krypton, that we had to be apart from each other. Ever since we got married we’ve been physically together, constantly, so I…”

“Can’t sleep without her now?” Kelly finishes for her gently and Lena groans.

“Lillian would’ve called this a pathetic weakness. I grew up having to do everything alone and now… this!” she hangs her head in embarrassment as Kelly gives her light pats on the shoulder.

“Developing attachments to important people in our lives is normal. You love her.” Kelly states.

“No I don’t. What makes you say that?” Lena mutters before glancing at the look of amusement in Kelly’s face. Seconds later they both burst out in laughter.

There’s still a long way to go. But she’s trying and that’s a good thing. Tiny steps.

“Kelly,” she says before they part.

“What is it, Your Majesty?”

“Tell your brother, thanks for the tip on the slave traders. I know it was him. He seems to forget that my system can track even the most untraceable of calls.”

Kelly beams at that and nods, “I’ll tell him.”

* * *

“Your Majesty.”

“This better be important.” Lena hums, eyes closed as she leans back in Kara’s office chair. 

“Catco is here for an exclusive interview on our operation last night. The news is all about it right now.” Sam reports as Lena sits up to press a button that brings the wide holographic screen to life. 

Images and videos of her taking down all the heavily armed illegal traders last night fill up the screen and Lena massages her temples. It’s useless to hide anything from Krypton’s media. Not with the latest surveillance spy cameras hovering about. The only place they can’t fly around in is Midvale Castle as the law dictates but still, Lena’s installed invisible electric shields around the castle just in case. Any sort of cameras flying about that aren’t officially from Midvale are going to be fried as soon as they come in contact with the shield. 

With Izac playing around the castle grounds every afternoon, Lena makes sure that none of them will ever have the chance of taking unauthorized videos or photos. It’s bad enough that everyone keeps asking for him ever since he was seen with Kara when they went out to buy at the toy store. Of course, the press will turn it into something more again, adding fuel to the fire. 

Lena isn’t bothered about them labelling Izac as her son. He is. From the moment she made that decision to protect him, Izac became her responsibility. It’s all those twisted comments about his father being Lex or some warlord is what makes flashes of lightning appear and the loud rumble of thunder sound up above the skies. 

It’s crazy how some people just go out of their way to spread false rumors and infect others with their lies just so they can have the satisfaction of breeding more hate. What a sad life they live and Lena pities them.

She glances over at the framed photographs of the three of them together, her, Kara and a giggly Izac in Lena’s arms during brunch at one of the Zor-El’s estates up north. It was a good day and it shows at the smiles they have on their faces. Kelly was right. There are moments she can hold on to. Moments she won’t ever trade for anything in this universe. Lena’s decided she’ll enjoy every second of it no matter what the future brings.

“Call Nia, I have to get ready.” Lena finally says as Sam tears her focus away from the news.

“Right away, Your Majesty.”

* * *

“The official statement straight from Argo’s Queen, Her Majesty, Queen Lena Zor-El, provides insight to the evidence of illegal slave shipments happening in Krypton. Her Majesty herself had led the operation late last night, rescuing thirty-three children who have all been transported to safety at local orphanages…”

The news continues to hum at the background as Lena steps out of the meeting room, having had enough of it all. Despite her advisers handing her a document about the exact details of last night’s operation before she faced the press, Lena barely even looks at it as she answers questions politely. She was there, it’s all up in her head along with the rest of the issues that she has to tackle. But not today, no, she needs to clear her head for a moment. Tomorrow’s another day and Lena will face it with her head held high. 

Nia tells her that dinner will be ready in an hour and Sam reminds her of tomorrow morning’s activities. Lena simply nods at all that before heading up to hers and Kara’s room. 

Inside, she breathes a sigh of relief. Her tired eyes move towards the empty bed before she gives in and lays down. The sheets still faintly smell of Kara’s shampoo and perfume as she curls up on her wife’s side of the bed, closing her eyes. Taking another un-energizing nap before someone comes knocking yet again. 

But the knocking doesn’t come and Lena wakes up after a while, not because of the sound of someone calling for her but because of the languid strokes of fingers softly combing through her hair. The familiar motion has her opening her eyes to warm blue irises looking back at her, her body feeling well-rested for the first time in days.

“Kara?” she quickly lets out, voice still a bit hoarse from sleep, arms quickly reaching out to hold her.

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” Kara says with a weak smile, standing up from where she’s seated on the floor by the side of their bed. Lena hugs her almost instantly, her heart finally at peace as Kara’s arms wrap around hers, tenderly rocking her like she always does because it relaxes and calms Lena. 

“What time is it?” she asks, eyes looking up at the celestial clock floating up above one of the paintings. Apparently, she’s finally slept for more than fifteen minutes this time. A shocking five hours of sleep after nights of attempts for a restless slumber.

“When did you arrive?” she asks again, not needing an answer for the first one. 

“A little while ago,” Kara answers vaguely as Lena breaks the hug to look at her, cupping Kara’s face with both her hands.

“I thought you guys weren’t coming home until the end of the week?”

“Well, Izac missed you, a lot. He’s now passed out in his own room with all his new books after running around all day with his playmates.” Kara replies, the corner of her lips betraying her as she smiles and breathes out, “And… _I_ missed you a lot too.” Her arms loosely encircling around Lena’s waist, not permitting her to move away as she leans in to kiss her.

Behind closed doors, it’s nothing new. Away from the media, the lights and the wandering eyes, it’s not out of the ordinary. The affectionate gestures and the adoring gazes, it’s real and normal in the Luthor-Zor-El household. 

“Honestly, I leave for a couple of days and suddenly I see my wife all over the news. You almost gave me a heart attack until I found out what it really was about.” Kara sighs, a hand coming up to rest above her heart, a habit she sometimes unconsciously does when she worries about Lena.

It reminds her that a Plumeria has five petals but Lena’s has four because that fifth petal is right where it belongs and Lena’s not changing that as she places a hand above Kara’s. 

“You must be tired.” Lena murmurs against Kara’s lips, those very lips that curve into a playful smile.

“Not _that_ tired.” Kara mumbles slyly, gently tugging at the tie wrapped around Lena’s waist, soft lips pressing against Lena’s neck.

Lena doesn’t stop her. Instead, she kisses her, deepening it with her fingers brushing along the back of Kara’s neck and sliding up to thread on soft golden locks, encouraging her beloved to do as she pleases. 

They can all say how she’s bewitched Kara to take over the throne. They can continue spreading those malicious rumors about their marriage and say all those outrageous things that ‘prove’ the evil sorceress that she is. But the truth will always remain, amongst twisted sheets and behind dark curtains, held in firm grasps and bruising kisses, in every sharp inhale and every breathless moan, across her tongue as she cries out of addicting pleasure all night, Kara’s name in between her lips, her name in between Kara’s lips, it lays there in every whispered promise and desire against her skin. 

Lena will always be under Kara’s spell, open, vulnerable, pliant and willing for her Queen alone. Because the magic Kara has is in incomparable to anything, even her own. Lena never stood a chance. Her body bound to remain captive in her arms, her soul chained to those lips and her heart caged around loving hands.

Against all that immense power of love and warmth?

Lena happily surrenders to it. 

* * *

The spring flower festival in Argo is to be the grandest in the planet, according to media outlets. It is almost enough to rival Vathlo’s extravagant opening of their month long summer festival. Flower shops and flower farms have been busy for months preparing for the festival as there will be a flower float competition later for the most beautiful designs and creations. Midvale Castle is sponsoring the event along with several organizations and the grand prize is enough to make anyone drool. There will also be so many activities starting with the flower market officially opening this morning downtown up until the lighting of the water lily lake by evening. So everyone’s excitement on celebrating along the streets and partying with loved ones is palpable. 

Of course, there are sunflower and plumeria banners all over the kingdom in their Queens’ names and the citizens are looking forward to the parade later which the royal couple themselves will be present to officially welcome the new season. 

“Your Majesties, we will be leaving in fifteen minutes,” Alex announces as Lena hums in acknowledgement from where she is seated on her throne, eyes down on her screen pad, observing reports about the event and making sure that everything is going smoothly.

“Good, just as scheduled. We don’t want any delays,” Kara nods next to her, holding Lena’s free hand and kissing the back of it to draw Lena’s attention back at her, blue eyes successfully gaining her focus. 

“Relax, everything is going as it should.” Kara softly tells her as she intertwined their hands and gently presses her lips on Lena’s knuckles. 

Exhaling out loud, Lena brushes her thumb on Kara’s finger, “It’s _our_ first spring festival together. _My_ first ever spring festival. Just making sure that everything’s fine.” 

“I know, I know,” Kara tells her, “That’s why we ensured that this will be the biggest, grandest, most special spring festival in all of Krypton and it is! Stop thinking too much, my Queen.” Kara reminds her before peppering kisses all over Lena’s hand until her lips press against the plumeria in her wrist. This eventually elicits a smile out of Lena’s face.

Their moment is only broken when a series of giggles break out from Izac who has been playing in front of them with Querl and Nia. Although, the couple opted to be discreet about their relationship, Lena’s seen those two stealing kisses behind pillars and around quiet corners. Well, it’s her house, her property, no secret can be kept from her within these walls. Alex had even lamented about how she had made the mistake of showing Lena their undocumented secret passage and now nobody can successfully sneak out without her knowing.

_‘Had I known you’d be Queen I should’ve kept a lot of things secret,”_ Alex had confessed one time in between three bottles of Blue Ice, during one of their once a month, late night drinking where Lena lays down the crown for a while and takes a quick break from it all. 

_‘It’s too late for that’_ she replied, having felt tired yet grateful for those very moments. 

_‘Who am I kidding? Kara was head over heels in love with you the moment she brought you here, in Argo.’_ Alex had admitted and Lena’s lips had stretched wide at those words that Alex had playfully shoved her to the side.

Hurried little footsteps tap closer until an enthusiastic Izac is in front of her, holding up a gleaming yellow rock he must’ve picked outside. Pulling him up to sit on her lap—with a grunt because he’s been gaining weight like any growing boy—she humors him and patiently answers his innocent questions, everything else forgotten as Kara chuckles at Izac’s potential to become an amazing scientist. 

They stay like that for a while, enjoying the conversation until Alex walks back in with Maggie to tell them that everything is ready and it’s time to leave. With Izac in between her and Kara, holding both their hands as he skips excitedly, Lena thinks Kara’s right, it’s perfect as it is. 

* * *

The parade was beautiful and blindingly colorful with every kind of flower in all shapes and sizes appearing in huge floats, decorated extravagantly into various themes and artistic concepts. Lena has never seen anything like it. Her mood has elevated greatly at the sight of so many Kryptonians happily cheering and dancing to the music. It gave such a good feeling deep in her chest that she had petals falling from the sky before she could even think about it. Kara’s grin was all the answer she needed. Along with the cheers erupting louder as everyone looks up the skies.

“Guess we should make a tradition of that every spring festival,” Kara tells her before they stand up in front of everyone to open the ceremony and officially announce the start of the season.

The festivities continue on to the massive banquet hall of Argo’s infamous Lorra Arena, named after Krypton’s goddess of beauty due to the splendor of the special events that take place in it. Every important person in Krypton is in attendance. And since it’s such a formal event, they’ve been whisked away to the private waiting rooms of the arena to change. 

Izac is currently playing with Kara’s nephews and nieces while Kara herself is talking to Queen Lois who has brought hers and King Kal’s beautiful baby boy whom they named Han-El. From the mirror in front of her, Lena sees Kara carefully holding a Han-El in her arms, rocking and speaking to him gently until a smile sparks from his little face. Queen Lois teasingly asks Kara when they plan to give Izac a sibling and cerulean blue eyes gaze up at her at that exact moment.

The implications are clear and it makes Lena suddenly look away. It’s no secret that everyone seems to be waiting on the big announcement about an heir to the throne or that the news doesn’t seem to quiet down with the rumors that they’ve already conceived but chose to keep it a secret. She doesn’t blame them though. She and Kara had always gone the unconventional route ever since they got together. She’s the first Daxamite to be married to a pure Kryptonian in decades and their marriage had been a combination of not only two but three races, if she were to count her Earthling blood.

Lena feels like everyone is just waiting for them to finally produce the next potential Queen or King of Argo. Even the council seems to be hinting at it these past few weeks. The pressure seems to be piling up as time passes. 

Glancing at Kara’s direction, her wife making adorable baby noises as Han-El gurgles then giggles, Lena knows just how much Kara wants children of her own. The subject coming up every now and then in between passing moments. Her wife basically stops their vehicle whenever she spots a baby in the waiting crowd so she can hold them for a minute. She’s also seen how good she was with Izac, treating him like her own, and the kids in the orphanage. It’s no doubt how real Lois’ question is becoming. 

“Stop,” Lena abruptly mutters to her stylists, all of them pausing to look at her.

Excusing herself for a moment, she walks out of the room, her gown softly swishing behind her, the little diamonds attached to it shimmering against the black fabric. Izac is sitting at a corner of the hallway with the rest of the El children as they huddle around some video game. Seeing how entertained he is, Lena makes her way to an empty room only to find that it isn’t empty.

Inside, are all of whom she holds dear to her heart are all huddled around a circle before she entered, the group suddenly freezing, all eyes on her as they quickly straighten up and bow at her respectfully.

Her eyes land on Sam who sputters something about the important guests that are coming. When she glances at Alex, she finds her fidgeting and seemingly distracted. It’s suspicious indeed. Something’s up and there’s only one way to find out. 

Reaching for her crown up her head, she takes it off. Without it, she’s just Lena because certainly no one is talking about personal matters in front of the Queen. Her eyes scan the room before uttering a question. 

“Let me guess, since Maggie isn’t here, it’s about her.” She mutters before looking back at Alex who lets out a heavy sigh before sitting down on one of the chairs, looking really anxious.

“Oh Rao…” Lena lets out finally piecing it all together. “You’re going to do it tonight? The proposal.”

“Well there won’t be one if she passes out any second now.” Sam hisses as Nia takes out a portable air cooler and directing it at a fidgety Alex.

“From my calculations, you have a 99 percent chance of success. You will do splendidly, General Alex Danvers!” Querl declares in an attempt to boost her confidence only to fail as Alex suddenly looks up at him.

“You mean there’s a one percent chance that this could all go wrong?” she immediately questions, visibly paling as everyone quickly dismisses the idea.

“I think we need an oxygen tank on stand-by,” Nia worriedly whispers as Lena sighs.

“When do you exactly plan to do it?” Lena finally asks just as the door suddenly opens. Everyone standing up straight yet again as Kara enters, pausing for a moment to look at everyone in confusion. Lena points up to her crown and Kara finally gets it. 

“Right,” she says, taking off her crown before taking out a small box from underneath her jacket pocket and raising it up. 

“I got the bracelet!” she announces. Everyone quickly shushes her as Sam ultimately runs to close and lock the door. 

“Alex, breathe, it’s going to be okay! You’re going to be okay.” Kara assures her as she kneels in front of her sister. 

“There’s always that one percent, Kara. Always. In everything we do, no matter how sure we are, there’s always that one percent chance of failure,” Alex says, almost as if it was something she’s lived by all these years. 

“This is Maggie we’re talking about. She might be the one of the most unpredictable Kryptonians I’ve ever met but I do know that she loves you, you _absolutely_ love her and she will say yes. Stop overthinking it!”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just a mixture of excitement, nerves and anxiety I guess. This is a really big step. Is that what you felt like when proposing to this walking Plumeria pot over here?”

“I’m going to make you work on Ider fields if you keep calling me that.” Lena points out in a warning tone which Alex only scoffs at. Without the crown, it’s an empty threat and Alex knows it. 

“I swore my heart and soul went on a wild journey in a span of fifteen minutes while proposing to Lena. There was a moment I thought I would pass out and die but hey, so worth it,” Kara says, glancing at Lena with a meaningful smile. A smile she reciprocates with a shake of the head.

“Fifteen minutes? Let me guess, she had to whip out her computer and calculate the pros and cons of it all before saying yes, didn’t she?” Sam asks in disbelief. 

“Uhm, well, there was… a-a lengthy conversation and uhh… a back and forth thing going on…” Kara tries to explain and Lena is already close to dragging her out of the room to shut her up. Her wife still cannot lie to save herself, apparently.

“Bottom line is it ended well. We’re married now.” Lena intervenes and tries to shift the conversation elsewhere, but Alex being Alex, trained in all forms of military interrogations reads the hidden message instantly.

“You rejected Kara?!”

The room goes silent with only Nia’s audible gasp being heard. Sam whips her head towards Lena’s direction, eyebrows rising, while Querl simply looks back and forth between her and Kara in confusion.

“It was only a moment!” Kara blurts out as Lena exhales heavily. At the same time everyone starts asking questions.

“One percent chance of failure is real,” Alex laments, head in her hands.

“Rao, I need a refund on that bet we had!” Sam exclaims.

“So you said no… then you changed your mind and said yes? B-But why say no in the first place?” Querl inquires again. 

“This isn’t about me and Kara,” Lena groans.

“Guys, guys! Nia alerts them as she checks her screen. “Kelly says she and Maggie are heading back here!”

The panic and tension ensues as everyone prepares to, in Sam’s words, ‘look casual’ and Lena can’t help but think how long this night is going to be. Not when everyone else in the room clearly hasn’t been prepared in the art of deception and looks literally like the opposite of ‘casual’. 

Which means it is again up to Lena to do something before Maggie figures everything out and ruins the surprise. So, right before the door opens, she pulls Kara by the arm and kisses her deep and passionate, just enough to explain the awkwardness in the room and perfect enough for Sam to throw a well-timed comment with an eye-roll to match.

“They’re at it again.”

* * *

The party is picking up, the media is present with all the public figures in attendance. A year into her reign, Lena still finds socializing something she still needs to get used to, although, it does boil down to the company she’s with and tonight’s crowd is a bunch of rich and powerful individuals hoping to earn hers and Kara’s approval. In her defense, she’s already doing pretty well at all this, at the surface of course. Deep down, it’s still so exhausting. She’s been swiping at her holographic clock every now and then in boredom until she finds the opportunity to pull away and ‘recharge’.

Kara’s social energy is unmatched, as always, and Lena’s glad her wife is back in Argo to handle the rest of the talking because she really doesn’t want to come off as rude. Nursing her glass of wine, she walks towards the balcony to inhale some fresh air. Her security detail already barricading the balcony doors and hindering anyone from trying to talk to her so she can have a much needed break. A year is enough for them to know her well-enough that she doesn’t need to give them orders.

A year. It’s been more than that actually but still, Lena can’t seem to fathom that information. A year since her whole life changed. A year since she swore her loyalty and service to the House of El in order to ease the guilt of having nearly caused the planet harm. Initially thinking that she’d be a mere staff member, little did she know that the princess she loved, and will always love, would chose her above anyone else, above someone far more eligible than the daughter of their former enemy. That princess became Queen and it is Lena she wants by her side. Sharing not only the throne but also her family name. 

Lena Zor-El. She remembers rolling the words out of her lips for the first time and smiling at the blossoming feeling of warmth in her chest. Since then, she’s experienced love like never before, of friendships that she’s wished for, of the family she’s longed to have and of a place where she belonged in. Krypton is home and the years before that seemed so far, a distant memory. No more fear. No more hiding. And no more pain. 

It’s been a year and since then, Lena has not stopped being happy. 

Which is, sadly, the most unusual thing to happen to her since she left Earth with Lionel to go live in Daxam with the Luthors.

Closing her eyes, Lena lets the passing memories of dark enclosed spaces, stinging wounds and lonely feelings to fade away. She used to shut it out and shove it in a box down to the deepest parts of her before. Now she lets it come and go. It’s difficult sometimes but acknowledgement is better than denial. That’s what Kelly says and Lena actually trusts her because she’s doing better than before.

A warm hand comes around her tightly balled-up fist, making her open her eyes and ease up at the sight of gentle blue eyes, staring at her knowingly. Kara is always like a breath of fresh air, even if she’s doesn’t say anything. Leaning her back against the railing, her wife accompanies her in silence, a small smile on her lips as she holds Lena’s hand. 

Ah, there it was, the reason for that happiness.

Kara makes every bad thing go away. She chases away the nightmares and holds her hand in the dark. She kisses away the pain and makes everything better. Lena is never lonely, _will_ never be lonely, not when Kara is there to make sure she isn’t. Not when Kara embraces her all the time like it’s their last. Not when Kara keeps a piece of Lena’s heart with her all the time and takes good care of it.

“Something’s been bothering you for a while now and you know I don’t push,” Kara finally says after a few moments, a hand lingering above her heart as she says it. Because of course, she’d know, or yet, _feel_. 

Sometimes Lena forgets about that part. That Kara will always know. But Lena made that choice and thus, the petal remains buried deep within Kara’s chest. An act of complete trust that she’d never thought of doing ever again. Mainly, it was to keep Kara safe but it’s also like literally handing Lena’s own heart for her to do as she pleases. 

“I’ll always be here when you’re ready.”

Lena made the right decision. She knew she did. Loving Kara was the best decision she’s ever made. No regrets. None at all.

And that is why strives to make Kara as happy as she makes her feel. 

“I’m giving my DNA to the lab tomorrow.” Lena lets out and in Krypton, such a statement only means one thing and is not something to be taken lightly. 

Highly advanced in scientific research and technology Kryptonians have been able to easily procreate with just a DNA sample through blood. For royalty, the procedure takes longer and is done with extreme measures due to the importance of preserving the purity of bloodlines. The samples go through the process of being thoroughly examined to pick out only the best qualities of both parents.

Kara’s DNA has long been preserved in the family’s most secured private Kryptonopolis lab next to Kal’s. It’s expected that the Queen of Argo must continue the House of El’s prestigious bloodline. 

Lena’s exceptional DNA on the other hand, despite having been urged by the council to be taken and preserved for the future of the throne from the moment she married Kara, has remained a mystery. 

When it came to the subject, Lena almost had a panic attack. Taking her DNA has been a very sensitive topic ever since she was a child. Only her father Lionel had been the only one who has seen her genetic code. He had since then had them destroyed lest it falls into someone else’s hands. All his notes about it, Lena had burned in blind rage shortly after discovering it just a couple of days after his death. 

_‘When someone asks, you are not to tell them you are a Luthor and never, NEVER, tell them about your abilities.’_

Kara had dismissed the whole conversation with a sharp warning tone in front of the whole council, much to everyone’s surprise. Without looking at her, Kara had reached out to hold her hand, subtle enough not to be easily noticed but the comfort it brought was enough to calm Lena’s anxious heart. 

It’s been a year since Lena has called Krypton home and she’s come a long way since the day she thought she’d never know love again. The Lena then wouldn’t even dare think of such things. Marriage and biological children have never even crossed her mind, not until Kara fell down her desolate solarium and kissed the petals of a dying Plumeria. Before that, she had been determined to die without a child.

“Okay,” Kara hums in a tone familiar only to Lena. 

Because she’s heard it before. A year ago. One late afternoon, on top of soft sheets, in between soft smiles and languid yet loving touches. She’s heard it before and perhaps this is where she almost forgets that a part of her heart resides within Kara’s chest.

“If that’s what you decide.”

Lena lets out a breath at that before finally looking at Kara, blue eyes reflecting the glowing lights around them. She stares at them for a while. There’s a small smile on her wife’s lips, one that holds so much meaning. 

It’s only been a year yet Kara knows her too well. One could easily blame it on the petal residing deep within her chest but Lena knows better. The Plumeria petal has its limits and sometimes it’s simply just Kara and her golden heart doing the work. 

“I know you want to have a child of your own, Sunny,” she breathes out softly as she lightly squeezes Kara’s hand.

“I do, I really do.” Kara says just as softly. “I want one with you.” Blue eyes looks at her earnestly. 

“And _only_ with you.” Kara pauses, sighing before finally saying, “But I need to know what _you_ want, Mera. Because what you want matters the most to me.”

A smile paints Kara’s face as she looks up the night sky. “You know when you are happy and excited about something your face lights up, your eyes go wide, your lips curve ever so slightly and often, you try to hide it by looking down and acting unbothered.” Kara laughs lightly at the thought.

“Anyone who doesn’t know you thinks of you as cold and terrifying but, Rao, you’re one of the softest people I know, well, as long as no one messes with your sleep.” Kara says as she tilts her head with a playful smile. It tugs at Lena’s heart, loosens the knots a little bit and entices a smile of her own.

Kara’s smile fades as she faces Lena again, “I didn’t see any of those things just now… talking about having a child with me.”

Lena opens her mouth to speak but Kara beats her to it.

“Lena, I won’t force you if you don’t want to. That’s _not_ the only reason why I married you. Besides, we already have Izac. We don’t have to rush.”

“Kara,” she hastily says, a hand coming up to touch Kara’s face. Blue eyes look up at her and Lena finally finds the courage to tell them the truth.

“I want a child with you. Truly. It’s honestly something that has never crossed my mind before I found you again but being with you made me wish for things I never thought I’d even be allowed to wish for…” she looks down, letting out a heavy breath.

“I once lost everything. For a long time, I had almost nothing to live for. I hated myself. From my name to my blood. I had even wished that I was never born. And now…” she looks around before gazing back down at their intertwined hands. 

Kara steps closer, her presence a welcoming comfort and firm support that Lena needed. Even without words, there’s so much love that is felt and Kara does it so effortlessly.

“I have everything.” Lena finally breathes out. “But… the thing is, it’s not easy to unlearn things,” she admits.

“Being Luthor means being drawn to the dark. Our bloodline seems to have that sickness. So far, we’ve only ever breed psychopaths, tyrants, murderers and manipulative scheming individuals.”

Kara shakes her head firmly at that, quickly responding and dismissing that thought, “There’s also a Luthor standing in front of me right now doing great things for the good of this planet and she’s my favorite person in the whole wide universe. Besides, you’re also a Zor-El now and the only bad thing in this family is over indulgence and my sex crazed cousin who doesn’t care about public indecency.”

Lena smiles lightly at that. She’s already predicted that Kara would say something along those lines. Her beloved only sees the good in people while Lena does a good job in seeing the bad. Ironically, they make a perfect pair. 

“I know but I wasn’t even a _real_ Luthor and yet I’ve still done terrible things. It’s inescapable. It’s poison and it’s in my veins. And with my abilities…” she pauses, her fears coming to light as she slowly opens up. 

“Kara, our child might inherit them too… and we both know how dangerous that would be. The life our child will have… another flower heart! All the people who’d want to take advantage of that… I don’t even know if I’m going to be a good mother—”

“Mera,” Kara softly says repeatedly, trying to calm her anxieties and worries as she lets Lena focus back at her, back in the present as she holds her in her arms, rocking her gently.

“Listen to me,” Kara tells her as they part, “all of those awful things aren’t going to happen and you know why?” she asks, brushing away the tears in Lena’s cheeks.

“Because we’re here, together. We’ll be here to give a lifetime of hugs and kisses. That lucky child is going to have countless aunts and uncles to rely on, grandparents who would definitely spoil that kid rotten, so many cousins to play with and one big brother to lean on. That child will never feel alone or abandoned. Never.”

Kara breathes in with a huge smile. “And I know that our child will never fall into the darkness because we will never let that happen and because I also know how great of a mother you will be.”

“You think I’m not aware of those security nano bots you’ve had following Izac? Or that the pin on his chest also acts as a shield in times of emergency?” Kara points out, a knowing look in her eyes as she runs a finger on her own pin. One that Lena has also tampered with to replicate Izac’s.

“Only a great mother will question if she’s good enough for her child.” She continues, “She’ll adore you, Lena. I can already see it.”

“She?” Lena repeats, a warm feeling spreading all over her at the thought.

“Well, we already have a boy so naturally a girl would be wonderful, although, it’ll still be happy if it’s a boy—Ah, I guess, it really doesn’t matter. We’ll love them all the same.” Kara sheepishly says and it’s too adorable not to kiss that pout so Lena gives in, moving forward to capture those lips, a silent agreement sealed with such a tender act.

Tangled up in all the love she feels at that moment, she almost forgets her cue had it not been for the bumbling mess of words she hears down near the fountain where Alex is in the middle of professing her undying love and desire to make Maggie her wife.

Immediately tearing herself away from a disappointed Kara whose head drops to Lena’s shoulder, sighing. 

“She’s losing it now, isn’t she?” Kara mumbles and Lena shushes her to silence. They both peer down below and clearly Alex looks like she’s about to pass out any second now.

Down below, Lena is sure that the rest of their friends are watching from their hiding spots in frustration and concern as the scene plays out. Mentally groaning, Lena finally decides to intervene, having had enough. Adorable as it was, given that Kara has that same habit of tripping over her words in a rush whenever she’s flustered or excited, this proposal needs to get down to the point and end with nothing but happy tears.

“That’s it.” Lena mutters as Kara embraces her from behind, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “I’m going in. We're not having a baby unless those two _finally_ get married.”

“Please do and hurry up.” She pleads. “I cannot take this anymore, Mera.”

With that, the beautifully lilies floating around the fountain start opening their petals, flourishing brightly and creating a lovely glow all around the place. The change has Alex finally snapping back into focus as she finally stops fidgeting and rambling about the things she loves about Maggie, taking out the bracelet and offering it to her with all her sincerity. 

And just when things are to come through just as expected—because Lena is not blind and knows that Maggie will definitely say yes—Maggie herself takes out another bracelet from her pocket as she laughs in between heartfelt tears at how perfectly this all played out. Turns out, Alex isn’t the only one planning to propose tonight and it couldn’t have gotten any better than this.

As the laughter dies down, they both share a resounding _yes_ before Maggie grabs Alex close to kiss her. Almost instantly, their friends all rush out screaming excitedly, celebrating with sparklers and throwing glitter bombs in the air. It’s the kind of crazy that puts a smile on your face and Lena would not trade all those idiots for anything in the entire universe. They’re her idiots after all.

When Alex looks up at them with a huge smile on her face and Kara tries to blink back tears but fails and Lena whose better at holding back tears gives her soft kiss at the side of her head.

The group continues to celebrate with Kryptonian champagne just as Lena’s in-laws come out with Izac to give both Alex and Maggie a warm hug.

“Wanna go down there and join the chaos?” Lena asks.

Kara looks down, Alex is back to kissing Maggie without a care in the world as everyone cheers on a happily dancing Izac, “Not yet. I’ve already organized a private after party after we settle a couple of trading deals with the other planets so I guess I better finish that first before going on full celebration mode.”

Lena looks inside as a couple of important guests start eyeing them with diplomatic proposals for partnership and business deals. In any ordinary day, she would’ve worked her way to ensuring that Argo and even the whole of Krypton would strengthen relationships inside and outside of the planet. But tonight feels like it just wasn’t a night for that. Even Kara didn’t seem to be in the mood for it and is just forced to be the Queen she ought to be.

So Lena decides.

“Let’s get out of here.” She says out of the blue that Kara’s eyes go wide with surprise.

“But… we still need to be… here,” Kara attempts to oppose but Lena is pulling her by the hand and making her way towards the exit.

“Oh, c’mon as if you haven’t bailed on a party before. Besides, we’ve been here long enough,” Lena reasons as a smile splits across Kara’s lips.

“Where are we going?” Kara chuckles as they dodge around tables and hide behind pillars. 

“Outside of this boring event.” Lena simply says as she waves away doors that open automatically in front of them, their guards helping them. Lena pats one of them on the back for a job well done and Kara shakes her head at just how loyal they are to her. Too loyal that in fact her wife has already jokingly complained about how they seem to ‘love’ her more.

Once they escape out the back, the green scenery welcomes them as they run out hand in hand, giggling as if they were teenagers again. Free, eager and passionate. Lena kicks off her heels and Kara does too. Trees, plants and flowers sway as Kara spins her, their laughter ringing across the place. The moon shines upon them brightly, the only witness to the kisses stolen and the tender love shared while the light breeze carries the whispers of a promised future. A happier and brighter future.

And like the enchanting Plumeria petals filled with life, they bloom together lovelier than ever before.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeding Heart: 'Deep and passionate love' 
> 
> (Ironically, this beautiful flower also symbolizes rejected love. But well, I choose the brighter meaning of it.) 
> 
> Please be noted that Security Droid Camera 3's footage has been deleted by her Majesties due to highly incriminating, mortifying acts under the influence of Blue Ice and cringe-worthy late night shenanigans from General Alex Danvers and Agent Maggie Sawyer's engagement party.  
> Approved by the royal council of Argo.  
> Signed by Queen Kara Zor-El and Queen Lena Zor-El
> 
> Thank you for reading! It's been a ride getting here. I'm sorry again for not releasing this as planned but well, some things can't be helped and I would not sacrifice the quality of the story. Thank you for being patient. 
> 
> For some of you who are probably going to ask about Argo's royal baby. Well, worry not because when spring comes again, Lena and Kara welcome twins, a gorgeous baby boy and girl. Both of them have flower hearts. Princess Lara Luthor Zor-El whose hair is as golden as her mother Kara has a blue Rose flower heart while her twin brother Prince Kieran Luthor Zor-El who has captivating green eyes as his mother Lena has a red Dahlia flower heart. Lena invents everything that needs to be invented for babies while Kara does sit-ups or squats while carrying the twins as her new morning exercise routine. The twins are spoiled rotten by their grandparents. Meanwhile, Izac is happy to have siblings and is currently practicing being a good and protective big brother to both. He is also getting his first sword training in between getting high marks in all his classes. The royal family is scheduled to travel to Daxam next month to visit their relatives and renew ties with Krypton's sibling planet. One of their objectives is to bring back the annual sports festival again between the two planets.
> 
> Also, Alex and Maggie are currently planning on having their own child (much to Kara's delight because she wants to be an aunt too and more cute babies in the family, why not?) while Nia finally proposes to Querl. Kelly leaves again for humanitarian work in the Panacea for three months (Lena is reluctant in letting one of her best friends go on another dangerous trip but gives her a protective suit and a security team anyway) while Sam is currently trying dating (as everyone sighs, praying that the next date will be the 'one' and hoping that no other disasters occur). 
> 
> If there's anything else you're curious about let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @lovemcgrath


End file.
